


Milo

by Aledono



Series: Logos [1]
Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Canon Compliant, Gen, Milo-centric, Original Character(s)
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-12
Updated: 2015-02-01
Packaged: 2018-03-07 05:24:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 71
Words: 167,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3162866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aledono/pseuds/Aledono
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Desde el nacimiento hasta el muro de los lamentos. Un longfic sobre el Santo de Escorpio, sus compañeros y sus rivales.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prólogo: Antares

**Prólogo: Antares**

Starhill, un lugar al que solo el más fuerte y noble de los Santos protectores de Atena puede acceder. Era una noche tranquila, a primera vista normal, en la que el Patriarca de esta era visitó el Templo más sagrado de todos los dedicados a la Diosa. Este hombre era el alguna vez llamado Shion de Aries.

Entre los 88 Santos hay una importante jerarquía. 48 elegidos son los llamados Santos de Bronce. Otros 28 habrían de ser Santos de Plata. Los 12 restantes pertenecían al grupo de mayor nivel: los Santos de Oro. El Patriarca era elegido de este último grupo, sin excepción, y solo podía ser sustituido por una orden suya o de Atena. El último Sacerdote fue designado por Ella hacía 260 años con el fin de guiar a las nuevas generaciones de Santos, pues éstos habían sido diezmados durante la primera Guerra Santa en contra de Hades.

Cada Caballero contaba con una protección especial: la de su constelación guardiana. Había ocasiones en las que ella misma elegía al Santo que habría de portar su Armadura. Estos casos ocurrían especialmente entre los Santos de Oro. El brillo inusual en una constelación pronunciaba el nacimiento de su protegido.

-"Antares."

La palabra chocó infinitamente en contra de las paredes del Templo mientras bajaba de intensidad con cada repetición. El Kyoko, aquella figura oscura cuya vestimenta no aparentaba ser más que una túnica negra y una máscara azul, alzó la vista. Curiosamente, los ojos de aquella figura permanecían cerrados debajo de la brillante coraza que cubría su rostro. Un nuevo eco inundó el Templo, uno mucho más débil y proveniente de un susurro de resignación.

Él habría de ser el último en nacer.

El Patriarca bajó de Starhill y caminó de regreso a las 12 Casas, los 12 Templos que tienen que ser cruzados para llegar a la Cámara del Kyoko y al Recinto de Atena. Caminó con rapidez, atravesando los Templos sin detenerse ni una sola vez, ni siquiera para responder los respetuosos saludos de los Santos Dorados que le vieron.

Finalmente, llegó a sus aposentos. Ahí se topó con una figura que aparentaba ser su opuesto. Tenía apariencia joven y una tez sumamente blanca que resaltaba todavía más ante la túnica del mismo color que portaba. Tenía cabello azulado y unos puntos violetas coronaban su frente. Aquella persona lo miró intensamente a través de unos ojos violetas que el Patriarca alguna vez reconoció como suyos.

-"¿Ocurre algo malo, su Santidad?"

Aquél hombre era Arles de Altar. Su responsabilidad como Santo de Plata no era tanto la de pelear, sino la de seguir y proteger al Patriarca. Era ese el deber que le concedía su constelación.

-"Antares. Escorpio brilla con intensidad."- Arles sabía lo que eso significaba. Escorpio ni siquiera podía ser visto en esa época del año; el Patriarca debió de haber tenido una premonición y fue a Starhill solo para comprobarla. -"Puede que en estos mismos momentos esté naciendo el sucesor del Santo de Escorpio."

-"Si las premoniciones son ciertas, pronto todos los Templos tendrán a su guardián."- Los Santos Dorados pocas veces estaban completos. Fuera por muertes, desapariciones e incluso traiciones, solían faltar dos o tres en el Santuario. En ese entonces solo había 6 de ellos. -"Eso quiere decir que..."- Arles calló. No consideró juicioso mencionarlo ante el Patriarca. No después de lo extraño que se había comportado durante los últimos días.

-"Lo que quiere decir que Atena renacerá pronto y que una nueva Guerra Santa dará comienzo."- Arles solo asintió. -"El sello de Hades no tardará en romperse."

Hubo un silencio sepulcral por varios minutos hasta que Shion decidió seguir su camino hacia su habitación.

-"¿Tienes miedo, Arles?"

-"Sería tonto decir que no, señor."- Contestó mientras seguía al Patriarca por el Recinto. Tuvo que detenerse abruptamente al ver que su superior había cesado de caminar.

Shion miró a Arles y retiró su máscara, dando a conocer su rostro de tonalidad casi enfermiza y con varias líneas de vejez a su alrededor. En su frente había dos puntos iguales a los del Santo de Altar y largo cabello verde caía a través de su espalda. Sus ojos tenían el mismo color que los de Arles, pero éstos se veían viejos, acabados y turbios. Una sonrisa cansada decoraba su anciano rostro.

-"¿Sabes? He comenzado a sentirme sumamente cansado."

-"Tal vez sea hora de que elijas a un sucesor."- Que un Santo se dirigiera con tanta informalidad al Patriarca hubiese sido un sacrilegio, pero tanto trato con él lo había llevado a la costumbre e incluso a la imprudencia.

-"No. Esperaré unos años más. Si hay alguien digno de reemplazarme, apenas es un aprendiz. No confío en los Caballeros Dorados actuales."- Observó detenidamente al Santo frente a él. -"Si un Santo de Plata pudiese convertirse en Patriarca todo sería más fácil ¿no lo crees?"

-"Lo dejaré descansar, señor."- Arles se inclinó ante él y caminó hacia la puerta.

-"Buenas noches, hermano."

Su despedida no fue contestada.

* * *

Patrikia, un pequeño pueblo pesquero ubicado en la isla Milos celebraba el nacimiento de un varón. Varios hombres y mujeres se reunieron en una de las casas más lejanas del pueblo y le ofrecieron al recién nacido regalos que le servirían para atraer la buena suerte.  
Sin embargo, en medio del festejo, la mujer que acababa de dar a luz hacía no más de medio día no podía evitar aquella sensación que se le hacía tan crudamente familiar.

Una de las 88 constelaciones brillaba con fuerza.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Así comienza esta historia. No sé hasta dónde llegue. No sé qué será de ella. Pero ya conocen a estas preciosidades: se escriben por sí solas. ¿Necesito mencionar que este fic estará centrado en Milo de Escorpio? Seguro que no. Y bueno... hay varios fics sobre él... pero siendo mi personaje favorito en toooodo el mundo, consideré prudente hacer el mío.
> 
> Sobre los personajes: Shion es un hombre muy fuerte en la Saga de Hades. Sin embargo, seamos honestos, han pasado DEMASIADOS años desde la última guerra Santa y este Shion está muy cansado. Tal vez demasiado.
> 
> Lo de que las constelaciones eligen a sus Santos... pues es cierto en parte ¿ne? En el anime se deja indicado que las constelaciones cuidan a sus elegidos. El que las constelaciones eligieran a sus protegidos aún antes de que se conviertan en aprendices fue ya de mi cosecha.


	2. Capítulo 1: Mnemonikos (Recuerdos)

Una joven mujer, casi una niña, corría con desesperación a través de las ruinas atenienses. No tenía más de 14 años y llevaba puesto un uniforme de aprendiz de Koree. Su máscara era inexistente, pero su rostro estaba oculto detrás de una maraña de grueso cabello castaño que se había adherido a su frente por el sudor que la recorría. Huía de un enemigo invisible, tal vez inexistente, pero no podía darse el lujo de tranquilizarse. No. Los aprendices que eran descubiertos en plena huida recibían el segundo peor castigo otorgado por la Diosa y ese era la muerte. A pesar de ello, se atrevió a desobedecer las órdenes. Tanto así odiaba al Santuario. Tanto así deseaba desaparecer de Atenas.

Sin embargo, ella siempre procuró ser diplomática. Cuidaba de no mostrar resentimiento alguno hacia el Santuario, de obtener la atención de los Santos y de las Koree por su fuerza y astucia y, sobre todo, de aparentar ser fiel a Atena y a Corona, la constelación que se suponía la protegía.

Pero todo ello era mentira. Desde que llegó al Santuario adquirió un profundo odio hacia la gente que la rodeaba. No quería convertirse en Koree ni mucho menos, ella solamente quería escapar y finalmente, lo lograba.

Corrió en dirección opuesta a las 12 Casas por varios minutos. Aún no se había considerado libre cuando alguien la interceptó. Era tan solo un pequeño de ojos aguamarina y largo cabello de un tono azulado que no se preocupó por identificar. El hecho de que hubieran mandado a un niño para detenerla la preocupó sobre manera. Estaba segura de poder combatir contra un Santo de Plata pero ¿un niño? Un aprendiz tan pequeño con la misión de interceptarla y matarla no podía ser sino un aspirante a una armadura Dorada y, aunque era solo un niño, no sería fácil derrotarlo.

-"¿Por qué huyes?"- La suya era una voz aguda pero seria. El niño observó los negros ojos de la joven con más curiosidad que admonición. -"¿Es que no sabes cuál es el castigo para los que intentan huir?"

En ese instante, el odio y miedo de la joven fueron reemplazados por lástima. Tan joven y esa... cosa... había dejado de ser un niño. No quería ni imaginar en cómo se comportaría una vez que ganara su Armadura.

-"Lo conozco bien."- Finalmente la joven levantó la voz. Aquella era una fuerte y poderosa. Aún así, el pequeño pudo notar cierta dulzura en ella. Era una pena. Hubiera sido más fácil matarla siendo ella una cobarde más.

-"Entonces no tengo otra opción que la de acatar la orden."

Había llegado tan lejos, lo suficiente como para poder ver Rhodorio a la distancia. Si pudiera llegar ahí, podría esconderse entre la gente y así avanzar hacia al puerto. Solo entonces se consideraría libre. Pero antes, tenía que escapar de aquel niño.

-"No quiero pelear contigo."

-"Entonces quédate quieta mientras cumplo con tu sentencia."

El niño desapareció ante sus ojos. La joven no pudo reaccionar hasta que sintió un pesado y delgado puño golpear con gran fuerza su abdomen. El aprendiz ya era capaz de superar la velocidad del sonido. La mujer cayó en el suelo, sosteniendo su abdomen con una mano y con la otra tratando de detener la sangre que había comenzado a salir de su boca. Pero no habría de rendirse. Se puso de pié y se preparó para la pelea.

No iba a permitir que un mocoso se interpusiera entre ella y su libertad.

* * *

-"¿Ocurre algo, Altea?"

La mujer observaba a su niño recostado sobre cuna. La criatura lucía sumamente frágil, pero su madre veía gran fortaleza reflejada sus pequeños ojos turquesa.

-"Se supone que los recién nacidos no pueden enfocar sus ojos en un punto."

-"¿Y?"

-"Nos observa. Es casi como si supiera algo que nosotros no."

-"Pero nosotros sabemos muchas otras cosas que él no sabe. Hablar, por ejemplo."

Altea calló. Aquél hombre, el padre de su hijo, era un hombre insulso y simplista. A pesar de que sus ojos eran del mismo azul que los del niño, éstos no reflejaban nada. Tal vez solo un dejo de conformidad ante el mundo. Poseía un rostro bronceado por tanto pescar bajo el Sol de Milos y tenía abundante cabellera corta de un azul sumamente oscuro. Era un hombre bello, se atrevería decir que hermoso. Pero ¿de qué le servía esa apariencia si por dentro no era nada más que un ser humano común y corriente? Afortunadamente, su hijo no había adquirido esas características.

Altea había llegado a Patrikia hacía poco más de 4 años. Fue bien recibida a pesar de su pasado como aprendiz de Koree. En una isla como Milos, los Santos eran considerados herejes, hombres crueles que criaban a niños desafortunados para después entregarlos a una vida de guerra y asesinatos. Los isleños le daban la bienvenida a los traidores: los hombres que se daban cuenta de sus errores y deseaban comenzar una nueva vida. Por eso Milos y el resto de las Cícladas eran un punto de reunión para los pocos aprendices que conseguían escapar del Santuario. Muchos regresaban a sus países de origen. Otros, como Altea, decidían quedarse ahí. Fue en Patrikia que conoció a su actual esposo, Soterios.

Y, al final ¿por qué lo había elegido? Tal vez por sus mismas carencias. En el Santuario, los hombres y las mujeres eran sumamente fuertes. Todos eran admirables y todos tenían oscuros pasados que los hacían todavía más interesantes. Y ella los odiaba. Al conocer a un hombre tan poco especial, sintió una gran tranquilidad. Para ella, la carencia de carácter de Soterios le daba cierta garantía de que en su vida futura no habría algo parecido a los Santos de Atena. Ella parecía amar esa tranquilidad del mismo modo en el que amaba a ese hombre; aunque a veces su indiferencia la sacaba de sus cacillas. Por eso prefería que su hijo no fuera como él.

-"Milo."- Ese era el nombre del pequeño. A Altea no le gustaba mucho, pero era tradición que los primogénitos llevasen el mismo nombre que abuelo paterno. Al menos era un nombre diferente.

Milo comenzó a llorar. Era un llanto débil y no muy insistente. Solo lo hacía para tornar la atención de sus padres hacia él.

-"¿Crees que tenga hambre?"- Altea negó con la cabeza y lo cargó.

-"Está aburrido."

La mujer salió de la habitación con Milo en brazos y recorrió la casa una y otra vez. El niño ya había callado y solo giraba la cabeza de un lado a otro, como tratando de reconocer la casa; como si con mirarla, pudiese hacerla suya. Finalmente, el niño consideró que había visto lo suficiente y cayó dormido entre los brazos de su madre.

* * *

Es en Atenas en donde se encuentra el Templo y la Ciudadela de la Diosa. Ahí, Saga buscaba con enojo a su hermano menor. Su rostro había enrojecido debido a la serie de ejercicios 'especiales' que había tenido que realizar bajo el caluroso Sol veraniego y su ropa estaba rota y cubierta de polvo. Ya había buscado en casi todos lados y su desesperación finalmente lo llevó a una de las partes más lejanas del Santuario.

-"¡Kanon!"-Finalmente lo encontró.

Su hermano jugaba entre las ruinas arrojando piedras a una columna con una cruz trazada en el centro. Saga suspiró. Kanon siempre había sido un imprudente. Raras veces escuchaba las órdenes de su maestro, tenía una actitud sumamente subversiva y estaba acostumbrado a hacer lo que quisiera (justo como lo estaba haciendo en esos momentos).

-"¡Kanon!"- Finalmente, aquel niño giró su rostro mostrando uno idéntico al de Saga, el aspirante a la Armadura de Géminis.

-"Buenas tardes, hermanito."

-"Muchas gracias por lo de la mañana, Kanon."

-"De nada... ¿qué hice?"

-"¡Golpeaste al aprendiz de Jothan y ¿sabes a quién culparon por ello?!"

-"Oh... bueno... así te llevaste el crédito de haberle pateado el trasero a ese ridículo gigantón."

-"Hablo en serio, Kanon. ¿Cuándo dejarás de ser tan infantil?"- Su orgullo fue dañado ese día. Pocas veces recibía castigos de su maestro y el hecho de que el regaño ocurriera tan públicamente y, por algo que ni siquiera había sido su culpa, lo enojaba todavía más. Saga pudo haber delatado a su hermano, pero no se lo permitió. Él probaría actuando de ese modo que no era como Kanon.

-"Lo que pasa es que eres demasiado serio. Suenas igualito a tu maestro."

-"Nuestro maestro."- Remarcó Saga. -"Y sería bueno que tú aprendieras algo de él de vez en cuando."

-"¿Para qué, hermanito? ¿Para hacerme alguien digno de mi Armadura?"

La constelación de Géminis solía bendecir a dos niños a la vez por obvias razones. Desafortunadamente, solo había 12 Armaduras doradas en un lugar en el que 13 eran necesarias. Solo uno de los gemelos podía convertirse en Santo y Kanon no había sido el elegido. ¿Y cómo no iba a ser así? Después de todo, Saga siempre fue el ejemplo a seguir: era amable, justo y poderoso. Era por eso que era tan respetado a pesar de su corta edad de 8 años. No había duda de que en cuanto ganara su Armadura, él se convertiría en un dios para los habitantes de la capital.

-"Con o sin Armadura, nuestro deber es proteger a Atena y defender-"

-"Si sí... la justicia y todo eso. Eso ya me lo sé."- Se agachó para seguir recogiendo piedras pequeñas, tratando así de ignorar a su hermano.

-"¿Sabes, Kanon? Si tanto te molesta estar en el Santuario, tal vez deberías irte."

-"¿Estás loco, Saga? ¿Qué tal si no corro con la misma suerte que Altea y no mandan a un estúpido aprendiz a detenerme?"

Saga no contestó a la agresión de Kanon. Solo mostró su enojo alterando sus facciones de un modo que a su hermano le fascinaba (razón por la cual lo hacía enojar cada vez que podía). Sus cejas se juntaban y su frente se desplomaba sobre ellas; sus ojos se ensombrecían y apretaba su mandíbula mostrando una enorme cantidad de odio hacia él. O, por lo menos, un sentimiento muy cercano al odio.

-"Te apuesto a que no le das a la columna, Saga."

-"A que si."- Tomó una piedra entre sus manos y la arrojó en dirección de su hermano, acertando a darle en la cabeza. -"Vaya... fallé."- Había tenido suficiente. Era hora de regresar a las 12 Casas.

Kanon vio a su hermano alejarse con paso lento y dándole la espalda. El hermano menor mostró una sutil sonrisa maquiavélica ocasionada por la felicidad que le daba el hecho de saber que solo él conocía al imperfecto Saga. Tanta necesidad de perfección hacía que el hermano mayor se frustrara con facilidad. Todas esas frustraciones se almacenaban poco a poco en algún rincón de su alma. De vez en cuando solía mostrarle a Kanon aquella oscuridad, ocultándola otra vez lo más rápido que podía. Sin embargo, el gemelo menor sabía que con el... 'estímulo'... adecuado, Saga podría llegar a aceptar aquella oscuridad como parte de su ser. Tal vez algún día, podría sacarle provecho a su patética debilidad.

* * *

Las olas chocaban con fuerza contra las rocas de aquella pequeña y fría playa. Altea observaba los remolinos formados entre las rocas que no dejaban subir la marea. Ella sabía que no debía de estar ahí. No habían sido más de 30 días desde que su hijo naciera y todavía faltaba más de una semana para que pudiera salir de casa. Claro que a Altea nunca le parecieron los tradicionalismos. Fue por eso que salió de casa apenas al día siguiente de haber dado a luz; y lo había hecho con Milo en brazos. Sin embargo, sus fugas diarias no eran ocasionadas solo el aburrimiento, sino que también, y en mayor parte, por la desesperación. A los pocos días de que naciera el niño, Altea notó que la única manera de mantenerlo tranquilo era sacándolo de su cuna. Al principio, bastaba con alejarlo de su habitación, pero cada vez se hizo más y más exigente. En algún punto, sus alaridos (pues eso habían terminado siendo) la obligaron a ir hasta la playa ante la cual fue construida la Iglesia. Fuera el aire fresco, las campanas, o el sonido del mar, aquella playa era lo único que podía hacer que Milo durmiera por más de una hora. Pero, más que la exigencia de su niño, a Altea lo que le inquietaba era que él la había guiado muy cerca de un campamento de aprendices del Santuario. Ahí, Lorne de Orión era el maestro de unos 5 niños y, a pesar de que había un peñasco entre ellos, podía sentir el cosmo que emanaban los muchachos durante sus entrenamientos.

La atención de Altea regresó con su hijo cuyos ojos estaban cerrados.

-"No estás dormido ¿verdad?"

El pequeño abrió los ojos en señal de entendimiento, solo para volverlos a cerrar siendo arrullado por las olas, el aire y aquellas sutiles ondas de energía que podía sentir a lo lejos.

* * *

La joven mujer estaba casi inconsciente sobre el suelo ensangrentado. Varias fracturas e incontables contusiones no le permitieron moverse. El pequeño aprendiz se le acercó con firmeza y una ligera sonrisa en los labios.

Esa mujer era lo suficientemente fuerte como para ser aspirante a una Armadura de Plata. Sin embargo, no dejaba de ser eso: una aprendiz de segundo rango. Casi era una lástima tener que matarla.

El niño alzó su brazo derecho con intenciones de terminar con su misión, pero algo lo detuvo.

Hubo una larga pausa. La joven esperaba recibir el golpe final en cualquier instante y los músculos del niño se habían quedado totalmente paralizados. La respiración del segundo se hizo más intensa y sus piernas comenzaron a flaquear. Finalmente, tomó una decisión.

-"Vete."- La joven giró la cabeza lo más que pudo para confirmar lo que había escuchado. -"Lárgate del Santuario de una buena vez."

La mujer no entendió por qué su enemigo le había ofrecido semejante oportunidad, pero tampoco era como si le interesara. Como por magia sus fuerzas regresaron y, con una nueva esperanza, se puso de pie y siguió su camino hacia Rhodorio con paso lento y torpe, pasando de largo al niño. Se detuvo unos instantes para mirar la cara de quien, irónicamente resultaba ser su salvador.

-"¿Cómo te llamas?"

-"Eso no te importa."- Suficientes problemas tenía el pequeño en esos momentos. Desobedeció una orden de su maestro. No saldría de ésa bien librado ni mucho menos. Lo peor era que no se sentía culpable por ello.

-"Yo soy Altea, y si algún día puedo pagarte lo que has hecho hoy por mí, te prometo que lo haré."

Un breve silencio los envolvió.

-"Soy Saga. Y algún día haré que cumplas tu promesa."- Giró sobre sí mismo y se dispuso a regresar a las 12 Casas.

Altea miró hacia Rhodorio con aire triunfante.

Aquel niño le había regalado su libertad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bueno... aquí ya comienza lo bueno. Mucho que decir. Primero: ¿Altea una desertora? Si, quise que así sea. Al principio solo quería que Milo fuera hijo de familia pero para mis fines, por lo menos uno de sus familiares habría de tener conocimiento del Santuario. Pensé en muchas cosas, pero al final me decidí por que fuera la madre.
> 
> Desafortunadamente, una madre tan fuerte me quitaba la idea que tenía de que Milo tuviera una familia digamos normal así que tuve que ensañarme con su padre haciéndolo repugnantemente normal.
> 
> Sobre chibi Milo... hey! ¡Yo sé que aparenta ser demasiado especial! ¡¿Y cómo no iba a serlo?! Fue elegido por la misma Antares. Su destino parece ya estar escrito y por eso mismo no puede tener una infancia... o una lactancia, normal. Jejeje.
> 
> Por cierto, por lo que leí, en zonas sumamente tradicionales, las mujeres que acabaron de tener un hijo no pueden salir de su casa por 40 días. Se supone que si una mujer recién parida te visitaba, te traería mala suerte. Que cosas...
> 
> Eso es todo por hoy. Son capies más largos de lo que acostumbro y ojalá que sigan la historia. ¡Arigatou minna-sama!


	3. Capítulo 2: Prodotes (Traidor)

Lo había hecho. El cadáver de su maestro yacía ante sus pies mientras las atónitas miradas de sus compañeros se posaban sobre sí. Antes hubiera sido solo un asesino, pero ahora la traición también formaba parte de su lista de pecados.

'Mátalo'. Esa fue la última orden que recibió de Lorne, el Santo protegido por Orión. Aquel aprendiz era el más débil de todos. También era cobarde y obstinado. Aparentemente su maestro se había cansado de él y al ver la oportunidad, decidió que debía de morir en manos de su aprendiz más fuerte. Pero éste no estaba dispuesto a matar a uno de sus compañeros. Levantó su voz en contra de su maestro. Lorne intentó imponerse pero el aprendiz se negaba a aceptar su orden. Un regaño se convirtió en pelea y después en un asesinato. ¿Cómo es que un aprendiz había podido vencer a un Santo de Plata? Ni él lo sabía. La ira podía ocasionar que las personas emanaran una enorme cantidad de cosmo. La suficiente, así parecía, para matar a un superior.

Era curioso como aquel aprendiz no quiso matar pero que al tratar de evitarlo solo logró empeorar las cosas. Aquel temor de asesinar poco importaba ahora que aquel oxidado aroma penetraba hasta lo más profundo de su cerebro.

La Armadura desprendiéndose del cuerpo de su maestro lo hizo volver a la realidad. Miró a su alrededor para encontrarse solo. Sus compañeros habían escapado. Eso quería decir que pronto habría alguien detrás de su cabeza.

El joven observó por unos minutos más a la Armadura de Orión. Lucía brillante y poderosa. No parecía que aquella coraza divina acababa de separarse de algo que ahora no era más que un montón de carne y huesos. Los ojos en blanco del alguna vez Santo de Orión miraban hacia las estrellas mientras se quejaban en silencio de la amorfa posición de sus extremidades. Su piel ahora blanca contrastaba con el líquido escarlata que fluía a través de las muchas heridas ocasionadas en aquella última pelea. El charco rojizo se esparcía y fundía entre los finos granos de arena para luego filtrarse y desaparecer dejando a su paso su oscuro tinte. Finalmente, el joven se dispuso a huir.

Salió corriendo de aquel lugar sin notar que dos pequeños ojos turquesas habían observado paso a paso su precioso delito.

Para el dueño de esos ojos, era una pena que aquella perfecta escena fuese borrada dentro de unas horas por la marea.

* * *

-"¿En dónde estabas?"- El Sol se había ocultado y Altea había perdido a Milo desde hacía horas atrás. Su hijo, ahora de 4 años, solía salir de casa casi todos los días pero siempre regresaba antes de la cena. Esa noche no solo había faltado a ella, sino que también a su hora de ir a dormir. Altea repitió la pregunta pero, para variar, no recibió respuesta. No era que la necesitara: ella sabía perfectamente en donde era que Milo pasaba sus tardes durante los últimos meses. Lo intentó una tercera vez, alzando el volumen de su voz. Sin embargo, el niño ni siquiera la veía. Ni siquiera trataba de fingir atención. -"¿Cuántas veces más te tengo que decir que te alejes del campamento?"

Milo suspiró cansado. Una parte de él tenía esperanza contarle a su madre del hermoso espectáculo que acababa de presenciar en la playa. Pero era inútil. Además, la mujer seguramente no encontraría la misma belleza que él había encontrado en aquella tumba superficial con la Armadura de Orfeo como lápida.

-"Es la última vez, Milo."

A veces se preguntaba si su madre era en realidad tan ingenua. Había sido la última vez desde hacia semanas.

-"No saldrás de la casa en un mes. ¡En un año si es necesario!"

Esa mujer se convertía en una molestia. No era necesario alzar la voz.

-"Contéstame, Milo."

¿Para qué? No era como si tuviera algo que decirle. Al menos nada que a ella le importara o que no la hiciera crear un escándalo todavía mayor.

-"Contesta."

Había tenido suficiente. Ignorando a su madre, el niño caminó hacia su habitación. Altea lo había hecho enfadar. Para la próxima pensaría en algún buen modo para hacerla callar.

Altea solo vio con impotencia como su hijo se dirigía a su cuarto del mismo modo en el que lo había estado haciendo desde hacia ya varios días.

* * *

El Kyoko descansaba sobre su trono. Arles lo miraba expectante, buscando recibir una palabra, por lo menos una sílaba, de su parte. El Patriarca había decaído mucho durante los últimos años. A pesar de que parte de su fortaleza seguía en él, su toma de decisiones tardaba mucho más tiempo que antes. El Santo de Plata no sabía si esto era porque las decisiones se tornaban cada vez más difíciles o porque su voluntad había comenzado a flaquear. Sospechaba más de la segunda opción. El Kyoko estaba cansado tanto física como mentalmente y Arles no podía evitar sentir frustración y enojo al ver cómo aquel hombre se aferraba a su título. Desde hacía años que debió de haber elegido a un sucesor y no lo hacía. Tal parecía que planeaba morir con el rango de Patriarca y a Arles solo le quedaba la esperanza de que 'su Santidad' estuviera esperando a que llegara la reencarnación de Atena para elegir a un sucesor. De lo contrario, tal vez, debería de hacerlo cambiar de opinión de alguna u otra manera.

Un peón atravesó con timidez la puerta del Templo, sacando a Arles de sus pensamientos. El soldado avanzó lentamente hasta arrodillarse ante el Patriarca.

-"¿Qué ocurre?"- Arles tendría que hacer las preguntas. El Kyoko había dejado de hacerlas desde hacía mucho tiempo.

-"Su Santidad."- El soldado se dirigió al Patriarca. No era de extrañarse: ante el hombre que merecía ser el consejero de la Diosa, Arles no era mas importante que aquel objeto que su constelación representaba. -"Nos acaban de llegar noticias de Milos."

-"¿Qué ocurre con Lorne?"- El Patriarca permaneció impasible. Al parecer sería el Santo de Plata el que acabara de interrogar al recién llegado.

-"Ha sido asesinado por uno de sus aprendices."

-"¿Un traidor?"- Arles se sorprendió. Lorne de Orión no era uno de los más fuertes pero ¿ser vencido por un aprendiz? Había escuchado que ninguno de ellos era mayor de 12 años. ¿Cómo era posible que pudiera vencerlo así como así? El niño debía de tener algo entre manos.

-"No."- Tanto el Santo como el soldado se sorprendieron al escuchar la voz del anciano. -"Solo un desertor imprudente."

Hubo un silencio que Arles interpretó como la orden de tomar de nuevo el control de la situación. Miró con detenimiento a su superior. ¿Sería prudente enviar a un Santo de Plata tras el aprendiz? Seguramente no. No sería sabio correr riesgos.

-"¿Señor?"- Un Caballero había muerto. Este delito tenía que ser pagado pronto y el soldado comenzaba a impacientarse.

-"No nos arriesgaremos. Manda a Saga."- Arles optó por el aprendiz de Géminis.

-"Si señor."- El soldado se inclinó, ante el Patriarca, y salió de la habitación con una rapidez mucho mayor con la que había entrado.

-"¿Saga?"

-"Han pasado 8 años desde el incidente. Esta será su oportunidad para borrar la única mancha de su expediente. Al menos eso creo,"- Dudó. -"Su Santidad."

Un silencio final cubrió a la habitación. El Patriarca se puso de pie y se retiró a sus aposentos.

Arles caminó en dirección contraria (a sabiendas de que no podía salir del Templo), buscando algún modo de librar su frustración.

* * *

-"Tenemos que irnos de Milos."- Altea descansaba en una de las sillas del comedor. Hablaba tranquila y decididamente. No recibiría un no como respuesta.

-"Lo dices por Milo ¿no?"- Claro, ¿de quién más? -"¿No crees que estás exagerando, Altea?"- Soterios le prestaba tanta atención como Milo lo había hecho hacia unos cuantos minutos. Su esposo se preocupaba más en guardar la comida que había comprado que en escuchar las razones de su esposa para irse de la isla.

-"¿Sabes a qué hora llegó nuestro hijo?"- Miró el reloj de la cocina. -"Hace 40 minutos."

Soterios siguió con el trabajo de guardar las cosas en su lugar. No le sorprendía lo que su hijo había hecho. Tal vez le sorprendía que esta vez hubiese sido tan descuidado. Usualmente Milo regresaba a casa para cenar y, cuando Altea pensaba que él estaba dormido, se salía por la ventana de su cuarto. Había veces en las que no regresaba hasta entrada la madrugada. Soterios lo sabía, mas no decía o hacía algo al respecto. Después de todo, de nada hubiera servido.

-"¿Y qué quieres hacer? ¿Ir a un lugar del mundo en el que no haya Santos de Atena? Podríamos pasar toda una vida buscando y, aunque lo encontrásemos, te aseguro que Milo se las arreglaría para seguir escapándose."

-"¿Cómo puedes hablar así? ¿Es que no te preocupa la obsesión de Milo con el Santuario?"

-"Si. Pero no hay nada que hacer al respecto."

-"Nos iremos de esta maldita isla en cuanto antes."

Al no recibir una negativa de su esposo, Altea consideró que la discusión había terminado. El nuevo silencio le hizo reconocer algo extraño en su patio. Se trataba del cosmo de algún extraño. Altea se levantó con rapidez de su asiento y abrió la puerta de la cocina que daba al patio. Dio unos pasos fuera de la casa y miró a su alrededor, tratando de recordar lo que había aprendido hacía tanto tiempo en Atenas.

Lo encontró detrás del cobertizo en donde su esposo arreglaba sus redes. Medio escondido y medio dormido, un joven moreno y de cabello negro respiraba agitadamente. Su cara se deformó por una mueca de terror causado por ver a Altea. La mujer no tardó en notar los rastros de sangre que cubrían su ropa de entrenamiento y sus manos.

-"¿Qué quieres aquí?"- El muchacho no contestó. Aparentemente la gente no estaba muy accesible para ella esa noche. Fue entonces que reconoció la mirada del aprendiz. Aquel temor era bien conocido por ella. -"Eres un desertor ¿no es así?"- El joven asintió. -"¿De quién es esa sangre?"

-"De Lorne."- Lo dijo en un susurro. Tal vez si lo decía quedamente, menos gente se enteraría y tendría un poco de esperanza.

-"Tonto. El Santuario no tardará en mandar a alguien para vengar su muerte. No te queda mucho tiempo de vida."- No le dijo nada que él no debía de saber, pero le pareció considerado recordárselo. Después de todo, no podría huir si estaba paralizado por el miedo. Aunque, también lo sabía, a un traidor el escapar no le serviría de nada. -"No te pongas así. Al menos morirás libre ¿no?"- Consuelo tonto, pero a ella le servía. -"Ahora vete de mi patio. Tú no puedes estar aquí."

-"Descuide, señorita. Yo me encargaré de él."

Altea sintió una corriente de aire frío recorrer su espalda. No se atrevió a buscar el dueño de la voz.

-"Lo siento."- Vio por última vez al aprendiz y caminó de regreso a su cocina.

El enviado del Santuario tampoco se molestó en ver a aquella mujer que corría hacia su casa. Su mirada estaba fija en aquel joven detrás del cobertizo. Aquel niño moriría del mismo modo en la que su maestro lo había hecho.

-"Eres un traidor para el Santuario. Sin embargo, el Patriarca es generoso. Aún puedes pedir clemencia."- Su mirada era inexpresiva; pareciera que solo dijo lo anterior para cumplir con el protocolo.

El aprendiz se levantó. Por alguna extraña razón, las palabras de Altea lo habían animado un poco. Fuera por la condescendencia o la veracidad de sus palabras, ahora estaba decidido a no dejarse matar.

-"¿Y de qué me serviría?"

-"Una muerte honorable. Deberías considerarlo. Si lo haces te permitiré que te quites tu propia vida. ¿Qué dices?"

-"No le pediré piedad ni a ti ni al Santuario."

-"Entonces acepta tu castigo con dignidad."- El cosmo de Saga comenzó a brillar tenuemente, una acción que tenía más el fin de asustar al enemigo que el de pelear.

El joven notó que una extraña sonrisa cruzaba el rostro de su verdugo. Se puso en guardia. No le daría el gusto de morir en sus manos.

* * *

Milo daba vueltas sobre su cama. Desde hacía tiempo que podía sentir el cosmo del traidor en su patio. Por si fuera poco, un segundo cosmo acababa de llegar. Uno sumamente fuerte; incluso más que el de aquel patético Santo de Orión.

Sabía que ya no podría salir por la puerta: sus padres estaban en la sala fungiendo como barricadas imposibles de cruzar. Detuvo sus vueltas y miró la ventana frente a él. Solo usaba aquella salida cuando sabía que no podía ser descubierto (al menos por su madre). Esa noche era muy probable que si escapaba, ella se daría cuenta y sellaría la ventana o algo así. Desafortunadamente, la tentación era demasiada. Con ayuda de una pequeña silla se subió al buró que estaba debajo de la lumbrera, quitó el seguro de la misma y se escurrió fuera de su cuarto. Caminó con rapidez alrededor de la casa hasta que llegó al jardín. Se escondió en el mismo lugar en el que el traidor lo había hecho. Aquel rincón aún olía a sangre.

Observó con detenimiento al más poderoso. Tenía largo cabello azul y portaba una ligera armadura. Lucía bastante confiado; debía de ser alguien sumamente fuerte.

-"¿Qué pasa? ¿Con esa pobre defensa me piensas detener?"- Su sonrisa cruel se ampliaba con cada palabra que decía y su cosmo crecía a la par de su sonrisa.

-"Sé que no tengo oportunidad contra de alguien como tú."- La voz del traidor era serena, al menos lo era considerando su muerte inminente.

-"¿Eso quiere decir que dejarás que te mate así como así?"- La sonrisa desapareció por completo. En su lugar, un seño fruncido apareció.

-"Yo no moriré a manos del Santuario."- El traidor alzó el brazo y amenazó con atravesar su corazón con su propia mano. Era suicidándose que pensaba que obtendría la victoria.

Sin embargo, su intento fue en vano. Su brazo fue detenido por la mano izquierda del mayor. Éste se había movido de su lugar tan velozmente que ni el joven ni Milo se dieron cuenta hasta que ya estaba cara a cara con el traidor.

-"Lo siento. Pero no vine desde Atenas para ver cómo te suicidabas."- Levantó al traidor con la misma mano con la que detuvo su estocada. La sonrisa regresó a su rostro y sus ojos se inyectaron de sangre. Concentró un poco de su energía en su mano derecha y dio un corte limpio y rápido a través del estómago del traidor, el cual solo atinó a abrir los ojos y la boca de manera exagerada. Fue después arrojado al suelo de un modo similar al que Milo había visto a su padre descartar a los pescados demasiado pequeños para vender.

La sangre emanó por la boca del joven y se formó una alfombra roja y brillante debajo de su cuerpo. Trató de respirar pero le fue imposible. Comenzó a toser sangre mientras su cerebro apenas se daba cuenta de lo que ocurría.

-"Dejaré que mueras así solo para que sientas en carne propia el sufrimiento de tu maestro."- Poco a poco, la cara del enviado del Santuario se transformó en una mucho más tranquila. Milo pudo notar en ella un poco de pena hacia el traidor. Para cuando el corazón del hombre se detuvo, el verdugo había desaparecido, dejando en su lugar lo que parecía ser un joven más.

Saga observó su mano cubierta de sangre. Lo que más le molestaba de matar era aquel olor que parecía quedarse dentro de su piel por semanas. Algo le decía que el aroma de esa noche en especial le duraría meses. Estuvo a punto de irse cuando sintió un ligero cosmo cerca de él. No tuvo que buscar el origen de aquella energía, tan solo tuvo que alzar la vista para encontrarse con un niño que al parecer había dejado su escondite para tener una mejor vista del cadáver.

-"¿Qué haces aquí?"- El niño no le contestó. Tan solo se limitó a mirar embelesado aquel cuerpo sin vida. Saga, notando aquella extraña fascinación, caminó hacia él con el fin de llamar su atención. Lo consiguió. Dos ojos turquesas se encajaron en él. Saga se sobresaltó un poco ante esa mirada. Por unos segundos no pudo moverse ni articular palabra. -"¿Cómo te llamas?"

-"Milo"- Respondió casi por instinto. Su mirada dejó los ojos de Saga y comenzó a recorrer su cuerpo para finalmente detenerse en la mano con sangre que comenzaba a secarse.

-"Mi nombre es Saga."

-"¿Eres un Santo?"

-"No. Pero pronto lo seré."- Le sonrió al niño. Le interesaba su curiosidad, aunque ésta fuera un pelín más morbosa de lo que hubiese deseado.

-"El mató a uno de ellos."

-"Así es. Por eso que tuvo que morir. Eso es lo que merecen los traidores."

Milo dejó de ver la mano ensangrentada y regresó con lo que quedaba del traidor, pero Saga no estaba dispuesto a dejar ir la atención del niño con tanta facilidad.

-"Dime ¿cuál es tu signo, Milo?"

-"¿Signo?"- No lo volteó a ver.

Saga rió. Había sido ingenuo creer que un niño tan pequeño supiera sobre el zodiaco.

-"¿Cuándo es tu cumpleaños?"

-"8 de noviembre."- Recitó.

Escorpio, claro. Eso explicaba la morbosidad del pequeño: se trataba de un protegido de Antares. Tenía que serlo. Hubiese sido imposible para Saga el no notar que el niño tenía cierto control de su cosmo. Además, una mirada tan penetrante no era normal.

-"¡Milo!"

Saga y el niño voltearon hacia la casa. Altea corrió en su dirección hasta colocarse entre el aprendiz y su hijo, ignorando el cadáver del traidor.

-"Regresa a la casa, Milo."

En ese instante, Saga la reconoció. Reconoció aquella voz fuerte y a la vez gentil que había escuchado hacía tanto tiempo atrás y había aprendido a odiar desde no hacía menos.

-"Altea."

El corazón de la mujer latió con rapidez aún mayor. No esperaba ser reconocida después de ocho años.

-"¿Quién eres?"- Miró por primera vez al enviado del Santuario.

-"¿Que pasa, Altea? ¿No recuerdas al que te permitió seguir con vida?"

-"Saga."- El joven asintió. -"Aléjate de mi hijo."

-"Yo no recibo órdenes de una desertora."- Habló despectivamente para luego voltear a ver a Milo. -'Entrena y hazte más fuerte. En un año seré un Caballero y si estás listo, te llevaré conmigo al Santuario.'- Habló con el niño a través de su mente. No quiso discutir con esa mujer en esos momentos. Milo sabría manejarla bien. Le sonrió gentilmente. -"Hasta luego, Milo."- Recogió el cuerpo del traidor y lo colocó sobre su hombro. Lo arrojaría al mar solo por urbanidad. Después de eso se alejó caminando tranquilamente, olvidando por completo aquel desagradable olor en su brazo.

-"¿Desertora?"

-"Métete a la casa."- Altea no miraba a su hijo, sino al camino que los pies de Saga habían seguido con tanta parsimonia.

Milo estaba cansado, por lo que obedeció la orden de su madre. Entró a la casa recordando todo lo que había vivido esa noche.

Un año. Dentro de un año se convertiría en alguien digno a ser un aprendiz; tal y como lo era aquél hombre. Saga.

Milo sonrió.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Veamos... okey... Milo esta como que bien monosilábico en este capítulo. Y pues... es un niño de cuatro años ¿qué se podía esperar? Aunque el inche mocoso es bastante maduro, no puedo olvidar que es solo un niño, por eso lo hice tan callado. Además, no es como si necesitara hablar demasiado.  
> Sobre Lorne y su aprendiz... son personajes de utilería para ser honestos. Lo único que me interesó fue su muerte (ay, que mala soy).  
> Shion... huy... se me pasó la mano en este capie. Casi casi lo hice un cadáver viviente. Aunque, después de tanta muerte como que ¿quién no se convertiría en algo así? Ah! había olvidado mencionar la constelación que elegí para Arles... ¿altar? Creo que fue la mejor opción porque era el único modo de poner a un santo de plata pegado al Patriarca así como así. Tengo entendido que el santo de esta constelación aparece en la novela de Gigantomaquía... XD pero como no la he leido me haré la desentendida.  
> Espero que les esté gustando... este es hasta ahora uno de mis capies favoritos... y el más largo o. ¡Arigatou minna-sama!


	4. Capítulo 3: Cosmo

-"Papá."

-"¿Qué pasa?"- Soterios había visto a su esposa desde la ventana de la cocina. Supo casi inmediatamente que había sido reconocida por el muchacho. Solo eso podía haberla pasmado lo suficiente como para obligarla a permanecer estática en el patio.

-"¿Qué es desertora?"

-"¿Desertor?"- Dudó en contestar. -"Es alguien que ha abandonado algo."

-"¿Traidor?"

-"No. Un desertor no engaña. Solo tiene miedo."- Suspiró mientras cerraba las cortinas de la ventana y observaba a su hijo. Se arrepintió de hacerlo. El niño tenía la ropa manchada por aquel líquido que había recogido del suelo. Estaba despeinado y agitado y, lo peor: tenía una sonrisa en la cara que le produjo escalofríos. ¿Por qué estaba tan feliz? No pudo soportar mirarla y se tuvo que limitar a ver su corto cabello azul. -"¿Ese hombre era Saga?"- El niño asintió. -"¿Qué te dijo?"

-"Seré un Caballero."

-"¿Dijo eso?"

-"No."- Lo interesante del asunto es que no necesitaba mentir. -"Yo."

-"Ya veo."- Caminó lentamente hacia la silla que había sido utilizada por su esposa antes del incidente. El cansancio le había obligado a sentarse en ella. -"Vete a dormir. Has hecho suficiente por hoy."

El niño asintió sin borrar la sonrisa de su rostro, como si le hubieran dicho lo anterior por haber hecho algo bueno. Regresó a su cuarto para esta vez dormir por el resto de la noche.

Soterios permaneció en el mismo lugar por mucho tiempo. No supo si fueron minutos u horas, pero regresó en sí al ver a su esposa regresando a la casa.

-"Era Saga."

-"¿Crees que el Santuario aún te busque?"- Altea negó con la cabeza. El Santuario tenía cosas más importantes que hacer que andar buscando a una desertora de hace ocho años. -"¿Aún crees que nos tenemos que mudar?"

-"Aunque Lorne de Orión esté muerto, nada nos asegura que los Santos dejarán de frecuentar la isla. Además..."- Se sentó en el piso. Había sido demasiado para ella en una sola noche. -"Saga está interesado en Milo."

-"Hoy lo vi sonreír."- Altea alzó la vista como intentando confirmar lo que había oído.

-"¿A quién?"

-"A Milo."

-"Te estoy diciendo que Saga se interesó en él. ¿Sabes lo que significa?"

-"Creo que nunca lo había visto sonreír de ese modo. En serio estaba feliz."

-"¡¿De que rayos estás hablando?!"

-"De que Milo se va a ir a Atenas."

-"¿Y eso lo decidiste cuándo?"

-"Yo no. Milo. A su primera oportunidad se va a ir a Atenas."

-"Eso no pasará nunca."- Se puso de pie y salió de la cocina.

-"La ventana."- Susurró. Altea seguro se olvidaría de sellarla, pero eso poco le importaba.

* * *

Soterios se preparaba en el patio para un nuevo día de trabajo. Ese día estaría en la playa todo el tiempo que pudiera. Se sentiría más a gusto lejos de la casa en donde acababa de haber un asesinato. Incluso si ésta se trataba de la suya. Escuchó unos pequeños pasos acercársele y miró en su dirección.

-"¿Puedo ir?"- Era Milo. Estaba vestido (lo mejor que había podido hacerlo por su cuenta) y poniendo esa cara de perrito faldero que tan bien le salía. Su hijo no solía acompañarlo al trabajo porque se aburría, así que pensó que lo estaba pidiendo porque, como él, no quería enfrentarse a Altea tan pronto.

-"Le diré a tu madre. Después nos iremos."- Los labios de Milo se curvearon levemente. La sonrisa de satisfacción que era la que más reconocía su padre había regresado.

* * *

Era mediodía. Milo recorría las rocas de la playa. Caminaba dando uno que otro salto para evitar mojarse los pies con las olas entrantes. Era un juego para él: ver que tan seco podía terminar de un día jugando en la playa. Pronto escuchó voces. Se acercó al lugar de donde provenía el sonido solo por curiosidad. De vez en cuando le gustaba escuchar a los otros niños. Podían llegar a ser interesantes, incluso divertidos. Claro que pronto se aburría de ellos.

-"Me dijo mi mamá, y a ella se lo dijo el Padre."- Finalmente pudo encontrarle significado a los sonidos agudos que escuchaba.

Milo se asomó entre las rocas. Eran solo 3 niños, todos ellos unos años mayores que él. Se sentó lo suficientemente cerca para escucharlos y lo suficientemente lejos para que no lo pudiesen ver.

-"Es imposible. Nadie puede matar a un Caballero."

-"Yo también lo escuché. Dicen que en la primera misa una mujer alcanzó a ver una tumba. En la lápida decía: Lorne, Santo de Plata de Orión"- El tercer y mayor niño habló.

-"También dijeron que el campamento estaba abandonado."- Concluyó el que tenía la voz más fuerte y aguda.

-"¿Y la Armadura?"

-"Nada más encontraron la tumba."

-"Solo un demonio pudo haber matado a un Caballero."

Milo casi rió por este último comentario. Si Saga era tan poderoso y solo era un aprendiz, eso quería decir que había hombres mucho más fuertes que él. Hombres, no demonios.

-"Al menos con eso se irán de la isla."- El escéptico concluyó y los demás asintieron, como si les constara el terror de la orden de defensores de aquella Diosa. ¿Cuál era su nombre? Se lo preguntaría después a su madre.

Aparentemente, los niños no pensaban seguir comentando el asunto del Santo asesinado, por lo que Milo optó en abandonarlos, saltando entre las rocas una que otra vez y cayendo otras veces más.

* * *

-"¿Te divertiste hoy?"- La tensión había bajado mucho en comparación con la del día anterior. El niño asintió pues aún no estaba dispuesto a hablarle a su madre todavía. Para él, la actitud de Altea para con los Santos no era mas que un insulto. Sobre todo viniendo de una 'desertora'. -"¿Se lo has comentado, Soterios?"

Su esposo trataba de comer tranquilamente. ¿Cuál era la necesidad de elegir un tema de conversación tan conflictivo después de haber tenido una noche tan larga?

-"¿Qué?"- Fingió no saber ni interesarse en el asunto.

-"Sobre que nos iremos de la isla."

Milo se congeló por un instante. ¿Irse de Milos? Si eso ocurría sería imposible que Saga lo volviera encontrar. Si eso pasaba ¿cómo podría llegar al Santuario? ¡Ni siquiera sabía en dónde estaba! Además, conociendo a su madre, seguramente lo llevaría a un lugar tan o más aburrido que esa isla. ¡Tendría que conformarse con una vida sacando peces del mar, asesinando cangrejos solo para tratar de amenizar su tarde! No podía permitirlo.

-"No quiero."- Milo habló ante su madre por primera vez desde la noche anterior.

-"No estoy pidiendo tu opinión, Milo."

-"No me quiero ir."- Lágrimas de ira comenzaron a formarse en sus ojos. Su madre solía salirse con la suya en los asuntos que él consideraba de importancia. Esta vez no ocurriría lo mismo. -"¡No!"- Azotó la mesa con ambas manos.

-"¡MILO!"- El grito de su madre lo amedrentó un poco. Nunca le habían gritado de ese modo pero no se daría por vencido y mucho menos por una simple amenaza.

-"¡No me voy!"- Ahora el niño estrujaba el mantel de la mesa con sus pequeñas manos. Las lágrimas comenzaron a correr su rostro y apretaba los dientes con fuerza.

-"Ahora no, Altea."- El padre solo quería descansar un poco.

-"No. Esto termina aquí, ahora."- Dijo sin dejar de ver al niño. -"Escúchame bien, Milo. Tú nunca serás como ellos. Nunca irás al Santuario."- En ese instante, el vaso de vidrio en el que había colocado sus labios unos minutos atrás, estalló, seguido por el resto de los vasos de la mesa. Los platos comenzaron a temblar; algunos de ellos cayendo de la mesa y otros rompiéndose por su cuenta. Altea vio con terror cómo en los ojos de su hijo aparecía una extraña luz rojiza mientras que su pequeño cuerpo era rodeado por un aura dorada que podía reconocer perfectamente.

El silencio permitió que Milo se tranquilizara. No entendía lo que había pasado, pero sabía que había sido por su culpa. Sintió un extraño ardor en sus manos, notó que su madre no pensaba decir nada más y se fue a su habitación.

Altea solo atinó a ver las marcas de sangre que las manos de Milo habían dejado sobre el mantel blanco. Sin decir más, se dispuso a limpiar.

* * *

-"Voy a pasar."

En el piso de su cuarto, Milo intentaba hacer unas vendas improvisadas a base de un viejo pañuelo que había roto.

Altea entró a la habitación con un botiquín de primeros auxilios. Sin pedir su permiso, se agachó y tomó sus manos, deshaciéndose de las 'vendas' que Milo había creado con tanto esmero. Limpió y cubrió sus heridas y mientras lo hacía, mantenía un expectante silencio. Una vez terminada la curación, Altea estuvo lista para una nueva discusión.

-"¿Por qué lo hiciste?"- ¿Por qué? El niño ni siquiera sabía cómo lo había hecho. Simplemente había ocurrido. -"¿Milo? ¿Habías hecho algo así antes?"- Él la miró con interés. Cuando se molestaba podía hacer que las cosas temblaran. Nadie más que él se había dado cuenta, pero nunca había llegado tan lejos. Asintió. -"¿Deseaste que ocurriera?"- Negó.

Altea se sintió sumamente confundida. Lo que había pasado había ocurrido por la intensidad del cosmo de Milo; de un cosmo que ya no podía controlar. Ella conocía los riesgos que representaban el tener fuerzas que no podían ser dominadas y por ello no tendría más opción que comenzar a enseñarle autocontrol. Al menos lo suficiente como para evitar que en otro ataque de ira el niño lastimara a alguien.

-"Eso fue tu cosmo explotando."- Milo no le miraba a la cara, pero le prestaba toda su atención. -"Cuando pierdes el control, el cosmo también lo hace y puede llegar a hacer cosas que tú no quieres que haga. Te enseñaré a controlarlo para que esto"- Acarició las manos heridas del niño. -"No vuelva a pasar."

-"No."- Altea se sorprendió. Hubiera jurado que el niño aceptaría las clases con más que entusiasmo. ¿Por qué entonces se negaba? -"Me quedaré aquí."

-"¿Aquí?"

-"En Milos."

-"De acuerdo."- Si Lorne siguiera vivo hubiera pensado mucho más en la propuesta de Milo, pero como no era el caso, sentía que ya no tenía tanto de qué preocuparse. -"Nos quedaremos en Milos solo si me dejas enseñarte."

Milo asintió sin dejar de mostrar su serio rostro. Su madre recogió las cosas y se encaminó a la puerta.

-"¿Mamá?"

-"¿Qué?"

-"¿Cómo se llama la Diosa?"

-"¿Importa?"

-"Quiero saber."

-"Atena."- El nombre fue apenas audible.

No fue hasta que escuchó cerrarse la puerta que Milo se permitió sonreír. 'Atena'. Sería ese nombre el que se obligaría a honrar de ahora en adelante.

* * *

-"Felicidades, hermanito."- Saga descansaba en uno de los lejanos puntos del Santuario cuando un cosmo sumamente familiar se le acercó. Tuvo que tratarse de su hermano Kanon que, últimamente, le parecía todavía más molesto que antes. -"Oí que pudiste matar al aprendiz ese. Es bueno ver que después de 8 años has podido quitarte esa ridícula compasión que tenías."

-"¿Es todo lo que has venido a decirme, hermano?"- Ni siquiera lo miró. Tenía otras cosas más importantes en las qué pensar.

-"Vamos. ¿Qué te pasa? Estás bien raro."- Kanon se sentó a su lado. Su hermano había estado sumamente pensativo desde que llegó en la madrugada.

-"No es eso."

-"Ah... entonces ¿qué es?"

-"Conocí a un niño."

-"¿Qué? ¿Nunca habías visto a uno?"- Calló por unos instantes, dejando mostrar sus dientes en una inconsciente sonrisa. -"Son como nosotros, pero más pequeños y estúpidos."- Saga siguió sin prestarle demasiada atención. -"Si te asomas a los campamentos de aprendices podrás ver a muchos."

-"Creo que puede ser uno de los 12. El Octavo."

Kanon borró la sonrisa de su rostro. ¿Un niño destinado a portar una Armadura de Oro?

-"¿Crees?"

-"No. Estoy seguro."

-"¿Y por qué no lo trajiste?"

-"Es demasiado pequeño."

-"¿Que tanto?"

-"No lo sé... cuatro años, tal vez menos."

-"¿Cuatro? Tú a los cinco ya tenías misiones. ¿Cómo que 'demasiado pequeño'?"- Los niños que parecían tener la suficiente habilidad como para convertirse en Santos de Oro eran llevados al Santuario al momento de ser descubiertos de modo que, para cuando obtuvieran sus Armaduras, fueran lo más fuerte posible. Saga solía seguir todas esas ridículas órdenes. ¿Por qué ahora se negaba a acatarlas?

-"Esperaré a que se haga más fuerte. En un año lo traeré aquí."

-"¿Y cómo es que esperas que se haga más fuerte estando solito?"

-"Su madre es Altea."

Kanon entendió. Saga esperaba que el niño aprendiera lo básico de su madre.

-"Qué pequeño es el mundo ¿verdad hermanito? Y que bello el destino."- Hubo una pausa. -"Pero ¿un año? El niño de Virgo acaba de ser descubierto en la India. Leo, Cáncer, Tauro, Acuario y Piscis. Todos ellos ya han sido llevados ante Patriarca. Ewan nunca aceptaría esto."

-"Confío en Altea. Además,"- Miró acusadoramente a su hermano que se limitaba a sonreír. -"El Santo de Escorpio no tiene por qué enterarse."-

-"Ya veo lo que pasa. Quieres esperar a ganar tu Armadura para hacerlo tu aprendiz ¿no? Tú quieres ser el que le quite su hijo a Altea."

-"Eso no es cierto."- La conversación comenzaba a molestar al hermano mayor. -"Ese niño está destinado a ser el próximo Santo de Escorpio. Altea no tiene nada qué ver en esto."

-"Yo creo que sí. Pero tú puedes creer lo que quieras, hermanito."- Se levantó. -"Será un año, entonces. Espero que Altea aún recuerde lo que aprendió en el Santuario y que el niño sea tan bueno como dices. De otro modo el futuro de tu prodigio será enviado al carajo por tu obstinación."- Se alejó de su hermano casi burlándose de él.

Saga sabía que era cierto lo que su hermano decía. Si Milo no se hacía lo suficientemente fuerte por su cuenta, a la hora de llevarlo al Santuario sería demasiado grande como para ser candidato a una Armadura de Oro. Sin embargo, por alguna razón, confiaba en que todo saldría como él lo deseaba.

Después de todo, siempre ocurría así.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Altea aceptó ser la maestra temporal del niño. Creo que ella quería hacerlo. Ella sabe tan bien como Saga que el destino de Milo es ser un Santo y parte de ella quiere ayudarlo a ello. Ella no lo sabe ni acepta, claro. Pero es como yo lo veo. XP
> 
> Lo del final fue una pequeña muestra de lo bien que se conocen esos hermanos. Creo que pude ver una parte de Kanon en este capie que no creí que aparecería sino hasta mucho después. Hay un poquito de bondad e interés para con su hermano en su corazoncito. Aunque dudo que esa bondad salga otra vez hasta dentro de un bueeeeeeen rato.
> 
> Este capie no me gustó tanto... pero era necesario. ' Aun así espero que les guste.


	5. Capítulo 4: Xaire (Despedida)

Saga, el ya Santo de Géminis entró a la cámara del Patriarca con su característica seguridad. Avanzó unos cuantos metros hasta inclinarse ante el Kyoko, sin molestarse en prestarle atención a la figura que lo acompañaba.

-"¿Qué te trae ante mí, Saga?"- El Patriarca habló. Desde que el su alumno, el aspirante a la Armadura de Aries, había llegado al Santuario, el Patriarca había parecido rejuvenecer. Hablaba mucho más y tomaba más decisiones. Sin embargo, la vejez seguía consumiéndolo.

-"Pido su autorización para recibir a un aprendiz."

-"¿Aprendiz?"- La oscura figura se levantó de su trono y caminó lentamente hacia el Santo de Géminis. -"Recibiste tu Armadura hace menos de un año. ¿Crees estar listo para ser maestro?"

-"Lo considero así, su Santidad."- Se atrevió a mirar directamente a aquellos cristales rojizos que cubrían la vista de su superior.

-"¿Tienes a alguien en mente?"- Tenía que ser así. Saga nunca había expresado sus deseos de convertirse en maestro a tan temprana edad. Si esto había cambiado tan de repente era porque había encontrado a alguien especial.

-"Sí, Maestro. Un niño de una de las Cícladas."

El Patriarca lo miró con notoria severidad. Esto a pesar de la máscara que cubría su rostro. Él sabía con seguridad que Saga hablaba de la isla de Milos, lo que querría decir que había conocido a ese candidato durante su misión de vengar a Lorne de Orión. Si esto era cierto, entonces Saga había esperado lo suficiente como para poder convertirse él mismo el maestro del niño. ¿Por qué su nuevo Santo de Géminis tenía tanto interés en la criatura?

-"¿Está en un orfanato?"

Saga se inquietó ante la pregunta. Técnicamente todos los Santos eran huérfanos. Las excepciones eran muy pocas y las que había se trataban de niños que sufrían maltratos o abusos de sus familiares de alguna u otra manera. Milo, sin embargo, no pertenecía ni a la regla ni a la excepción. Sabía que no podría mentirle al Patriarca. Así que decidió decir la verdad, al menos la necesaria.

-"No señor. Vive con sus padres en un lugar llamado Patrikia."

-"¿Padres?"- El hombre dio bruscamente la media vuelta.

-"Sería peor dejarlo ahí que traérmelo. Ese niño fue elegido por las estrellas."

-"Deja que yo decida eso."

-"Lo siento, señor."- Saga bajó la mirada ante el reproche del Maestro.

-"De acuerdo, Saga."- El tono gentil del hombre había regresado. -"Confío en tu juicio. Si sus padres te permiten traerlo, el niño se convertirá en tu aprendiz."- Bajó un poco el tono de su voz. -"Pero si tus 'premoniciones' resultan ser falsas, el siguiente y todos los demás aprendices que tomes bajo tu tutela serán elegidos por mí."

-"Si, su Santidad."- El Santo agachó su cabeza lo más que pudo y después de eso se puso de pie. Se inclinó una vez más en muestra de agradecimiento y finalmente salió de la habitación.

El Patriarca caminó de regreso a su trono y se sentó.

-"Señor. ¿Podría saber por qué dudó tanto?"- Arles no hubiera negado una petición de ese tipo. Al menos no a Saga.

-"¿Cómo se llamaba aquella aprendiz que huyó hace 9 años? ¿La que Saga falló en asesinar?"- Aquel nombre se había hecho famoso no por que se tratara de una gran aprendiz sino porque su nombre representaba el único error que Saga había cometido en su vida dentro del Santuario.

-"¿Altea?"

-"Si... ¿a dónde decían los rumores de que ella había escapado?"

Arles entendió.

-"A una de las Cícladas. A Milos."

-"Eso creía."

* * *

Pasaba de la medianoche y Milo jugaba en su habitación con una vela. Con solo verla, encendía y apagaba el fuego que la consumía intermitentemente desde que aprendió a controlar su piroquinesis. Al principio, su entrenamiento solo se trataba de simples meditaciones, pero tanto él como su madre parecieron aburrirse de ello y pasaron a cosas más interesantes. Pronto Milo fue capaz de concentrar su cosmo en solo una parte de su cuerpo hasta que un día pudo pulverizar las más grandes rocas de la playa. Podía expandir su cosmo a voluntad y su mirada se estaba convirtiendo en algo verdaderamente letal.

Hacía unos meses, su habilidad de crear fuego fue descubierta 'accidentalmente' mientras Milo se negaba a irse a dormir cuando se lo obligaron. La piroquinesis no era su fuerte, pero al fin y al cabo era un talento existente. Por lo menos podía darse el lujo de jugar con aquel pabilo durante las frías y húmedas noches isleñas.

El niño estaba especialmente nervioso esa noche.

Pronto se cumpliría el año.

Aburrido, dejó la vela en paz y caminó hacia su cama. Debajo de ella había una serie de libros infantiles sobre mitología antigua. Había convencido a sus padres de comprárselos y luego a su padre de enseñarle a leer y a escribir (aunque todavía no era muy bueno que digamos). En ese año había aprendido sobre Zeus y los demás olímpicos. Conocía a los héroes principales desde el imprudente Midas hasta al desconsiderado Heracles y había aprendido a admirar, más que a venerar ciegamente, a Atena. Hojeó por unos minutos uno de sus libros elegidos al azar, deteniéndose en uno que otra frase sin fijarse en realidad lo que decían. Parecía que esa madrugada ni los párrafos de sus libros podrían sacarlo de su sosiego.

De repente, el fuego de la vela comenzó a bailar hasta que no pudo más sostenerse a sí mismo y se consumió. Milo no tuvo intenciones de encenderlo otra vez, puesto que un sentimiento extrañamente familiar lo había alcanzado. Al igual que hacía un año, un cosmo se paseaba en la playa de Lorne. Estaba seguro de que se trataba de Saga, pues la presencia de aquél hombre había quedado impresa en su mente como si fuera lo más importante que había, esperando el momento en el que habría de sentirla otra vez para entonces comenzar su nueva vida en el Santuario. Miró el reloj de su habitación. Pronto amanecería.

Una vez más, utilizó el buró de su casa como escalera y salió por la ventana. Caminó en casi total oscuridad por unos minutos, guiándose solo por aquel rastro de energía. Pronto supo hacia dónde estaba siendo conducido. En unos minutos llegaría a la tumba de Lorne de Orión.

Descendió a la playa y llegó a la lápida del Santo de Plata. Ante ella, se postraba una figura que apenas y reconocía: era aquel mismo cabello largo y aquellos ojos claros de hacía un año. Aún así, el dueño de este cabello y de estos ojos lucía mucho más imponente que antes. La luz del alba reflejada en su Armadura iluminaba tenuemente el rostro de su dueño. La brisa movía grácilmente sus cabellos y la capa blanca que llevaba consigo. Milo observó con más detalle la Armadura. A pesar de que aún había poca luz, era como si resplandeciera por si sola. Bellamente detallada y cubriendo gran parte de su cuerpo, casi podía sentir las pulsaciones de energía que el objeto emanaba. Centró su atención el casco, que estaba en las manos de Saga. Éste tenía grabado un sonriente rostro que no le dejaba de inquietar.

-"Has llegado."- Saga había decidido rendirle honores a la solitaria tumba de Lorne antes de ir en busca de Milo. Había mantenido su cosmo bajo con la esperanza de ver con qué rapidez el niño lo reconocía. No esperaba, sin embargo, que éste llegara tan rápido. Aparentemente el entrenamiento había resultado ser mejor de lo que esperaba. Era definitivo: se llevaría al niño. -"Supongo que aún quieres convertirte en un Caballero de Atena."

-"Si, señor."- Dijo sin mirarlo a los ojos. Simplemente no se atrevía.

Saga le mostró una de sus mejores sonrisas al niño. Afortunadamente Milo había aprendido a tenerle respeto. Eso sería de suma importancia una vez que estuviera en el Santuario.

-"Es posible que mueras. ¿Aún así estás dispuesto?"

-"Si."- Milo prefería no pensar en los riesgos de ser un aprendiz. Poco le importaba su destino en el Santuario. Lo único que quería era irse de Milos.

-"Quiero hablar con tu madre."- El niño asintió y comenzó a salir la playa. Sabía que a su madre no le agradaría verlo llegar a lado de un Santo de Oro pero, a estas alturas, eso le parecía carecer de importancia.

* * *

Altea estaba preparando el desayuno lejos de imaginarse que su hijo estaba fuera de casa, pero pronto dos conocidos cosmos se acercaron con paso seguro a su casa. Dejó las cosas tal y como estaban y salió de la casa, permaneciendo debajo del marco de la puerta. Saga y Milo caminaban hacia ella, el segundo escondiéndose detrás de la ondeante capa del primero.

-"¿Mi-lo?"- El niño no la volteó a ver. Siguió su camino hacia el interior de la casa. Sabía que no le serviría de nada escuchar aquella conversación. Altea miró a Saga y se alarmó al verlos llenos de lástima. -"¿Qué quieres?"

-"He venido a hacer que cumplas la promesa que me hiciste aquél día."- Calló unos instantes como para darle tiempo a la mujer de recordar de qué estaba hablando. -"Me llevaré a Milo al Santuario."

-"Te permitiría todo menos eso."

-"No te lo estoy pidiendo, Altea; solo te lo estoy comunicando. Y no me veas con esa cara. Si no fuera yo ahora, sería otro después. No entiendo por qué ese niño nació de ti, pero es hora de que siga el camino que Antares ha dictado para él."

-"No me importa lo que Antares, o la misma Atena hayan dictado. No te atrevas a volver a poner un pié en esta casa."- Entró de nuevo a su cocina y cerró la puerta detrás de sí.

Saga cerró los ojos y se dispuso a hablar con Milo, el cual esperaba en su habitación lo que él consideraría su último castigo por parte de Altea.

-'A medianoche, frente a la tumba de Lorne. Una vez ahí partiremos al Santuario.'

-'Si señor.'

Recibió la respuesta del niño y se alejó de la casa. Pronto se alejaría de esa isla por el resto de su vida.

* * *

Aquel castigo que Milo esperaba nunca fue recibido. Altea no fue a ver a su hijo en todo el día. De hecho, pasó su mañana como si nada hubiera pasado, con la diferencia de que el niño no se presentó ni a desayunar ni a comer. No tuvo que decirle sobre Saga a su esposo. De algún modo él había estado esperando ese día casi tanto como Milo. Ni una palabra era pronunciada en la sala en la que Altea leía para intentar olvidarse de los acontecimientos de la mañana. Soterios solo la observaba sentado frente a ella, como buscando el momento indicado, o el valor suficiente, para comenzar a hablar.

-"Tal vez deberíamos dejarlo ir."- Finalmente se atrevió.

-"Nunca."- Altea no bajó el libro, aunque solo miraba hacia un punto blanco de las hojas frente a ella.

-"Milo no es feliz aquí. Nunca lo será."

-"¿Y crees que lo será en el Santuario?"- No quería bajar el libro. No tenía el más mínimo interés de ver a aquel hombre. -"Tú no sabes nada de lo que pasa ahí."

-"Al menos estaría con gente como él."

-"¿Y de qué le serviría? ¿Es que olvidas que yo estuve ahí? Conozco el Santuario. Sé cómo es que tratan a los aprendices. Pude ver a docenas de ellos morir ante mis ojos. ¿Crees que quiero que mi hijo se una a la fila de cadáveres bajo el nombre de Atena?"

-"Milo no moriría. Él no es tan débil."- No estaba seguro de ello, pero quería aparentar estarlo. Después de todo, era cierto que él no sabía nada del cómo podía ser la vida para un aprendiz.

-"No. Pero puede no ser lo suficientemente fuerte. Milo no irá a Atenas. No si tengo algo que decir al respecto."

-"Es una pena que no sea así."- Soterios se puso de pié y caminó hacia la habitación de Milo.

Se detuvo frente a la puerta y dudó una vez más. Finalmente se atrevió girar la perilla y dar un paso adentro. Milo estaba recostado boca arriba en su cama con una pequeña pero llena mochila a su lado.

-"Me voy."

-"Lo sé." No se atrevió a acercarse a él. De hecho, no podía recordar cuándo fue la última vez que lo abrazó. Milo le había enseñado a temerle. Un día comenzó a tener pesadillas con la mirada de su hijo y desde entonces todo terminó para la supuesta conexión que debía de tener con él (cosa que, ahora pensaba, nunca había existido). Aún así era su padre y le dolía en extremo pensar que Milo pronto se iría, seguramente para siempre.

-"Ella no entiende."

-"Sí lo hace. Más de lo que tú crees." Se recargó en el marco de la puerta. -"Tal vez sea por eso que no te quiere dejar ir."

Milo se sentó en la cama y vio a su padre rehuir su mirada tal y como lo había estado haciendo desde hacía tanto tiempo. Abandonaría a aquel hombre tal y como lo hacía con los cangrejos que capturaba en la playa. Su padre era tan o todavía más aburrido que ellos. Le parecía triste. Incluso ahora que veía a su hijo irse, no estaba ante él para despedirse o exigirle que se quedara, sino para una tercera opción que no podía adivinar.

-"¿Qué?"

-"Creo que deberías hablar con tu madre."- Eso era. Él no tenía el coraje suficiente para hacerlo cambiar de opinión. Tal vez esa mujer lo tendría. -"Solo no te vayas así."

Milo se recostó otra vez riéndose en su mente sobre la petición de su padre. Él se iría como él quisiera y pudiera. No era como si tuviera muchas opciones. Aún así, lo consideró. Esperaría unas horas más. Por ahora tenía que descansar. La noche sería una muy larga.

Al ver que Milo dejó de prestarle atención, Soterios lo dejó en paz. Antes de salir del cuarto le dio una última mirada a su hijo. ¿Cómo había sido que algo tan parecido a él había terminado ser tan diferente? Los niños del pueblo le llamarían demonio al conocerlo como un futuro Caballero. Tal vez eso era Milo. Nunca había sido su hijo, tan solo fue un demonio que se equivocó de familia.

Soterios no sabía si extrañaría o no al demonio, pero su partida le ocasionaba un dolor que nunca antes había experimentado.

* * *

Habían pasado varias horas desde que el Sol abandonó la isla. Soterios se había retirado a su habitación y Altea seguía en la sala, observando aquel libro cuyas hojas no eran pasadas con mayor velocidad que una por hora. El sonido de dos pies arrastrándose hacia ella la sacó de sus pensamientos.

-"¿Mamá?"

-"¿Qué pasa, Milo?"

-"¿Por qué te fuiste del Santuario?"

-"¿Y esa pregunta?"

-"¿Por qué?"

Después de muchas horas de estar casi en la misma posición, Altea bajó su libro. Aún así no miró a su hijo, sino a la pequeña lámpara que iluminaba su supuesta lectura.

-"Ya me había cansado de la muerte."

Milo estudió las manos de su madre. Éstas le parecían demasiado grandes y 'usadas'. Su piel estaba seca y cuarteada, en parte por su vida como aprendiz, en parte por su vida como ama de casa y esposa de un pescador. El niño aceptó seguir el consejo de su padre y fue a darle una última oportunidad a esa mujer. Quería escuchar una razón válida por la cual no ir a Atenas. Sin embargo, la respuesta de su madre le había parecido tonta e insuficiente.

-"Mañana estaré en el Santuario."- Permitió que su voz mostrara un pequeño rastro de tristeza. Extrañaría la necedad de su madre.

-"No digas tonterías"- Altea habló con tono irónico. -"Vete a dormir. Ya es muy tarde."

Milo asintió y se alejó de la sala. Antes de adentrarse al pasillo que guiaba a su habitación, pronunció un casi inaudible 'gracias'.

Altea ni siquiera intentó retornar a su lectura.

* * *

Dos figuras se encontraron frente a la tumba de Lorne.

-"¿Estás listo, Milo?"- El pequeño asintió, apretando con fuerza las hombreras de la mochila que llevaba consigo. -"¿Qué traes ahí?"

-"Libros."- El niño se sonrojó. -"Y ropa."- Le parecía algo tonto llevar semejante cosa consigo pues era muy poco probable que le dejaran usar lo que traía en el Santuario. De todos modos decidió empacar solo una poca, por si las dudas. Se sintió mejor consigo mismo al ver la tierna sonrisa que Saga le otorgó.

-"¿Eso es todo?"

-"Si."

-"Entonces en marcha."

Saga tomó al niño de la mano con gentileza y con la velocidad que caracteriza a un Santo Dorado, partió de Milos.

-"Milo."- Ya había amanecido. Altea no pudo dormir toda la noche y al ver los primeros rayos del sol entrar a la casa, se levantó y caminó hacia la habitación de Milo, con excusa de levantarlo para que la ayudara a preparar el desayuno. Sin embargo, ella solo había ido a aquel cuarto para confirmar lo seguro.

Abrió lentamente la puerta para encontrarse con un cuarto vacío y una ventana abierta. El dolor la venció y se hincó en el suelo mientras gruesas lágrimas salieron involuntariamente de sus ojos. Ni un quejido fue escuchado.

-"Tú lo sabías."- Altea no se inmutó al escuchar la voz de su esposo, el cual la observaba desde hacía varios minutos. -"Tú sabías que él usaría la ventana."

-"¿Qué hice?"- En ese instante, la alguna vez fuerte voz de Altea se quebró. -"Dejé ir a mi bebé."

Altea dejó caer todo su peso al suelo. Sus gritos de dolor no fueron acallados más.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Veamos... lo de la ventana fue algo predecible y tenía que serlo, de lo contrario Altea no se sentiría tan culpable (XD ¡SUFREEEE!). El haber dejado esa ventana sin sellar por tanto tiempo fue como la luz verde de la mujer para que su hijo se fuera.
> 
> Pobre Soterios... no quería que pareciera ser un mal padre. Pero creo que al final acabé haciéndolo puré. Ni hablar. XD Eso le pasa por ser tan raquítico.
> 
> Ah! ¡Y Shion ha vuelto a la vida! Un poco... ¿por que? ¡Porque Mü, el futuro Santito de Aries ha llegado al Santuario! ¬ Su alumno ha aparecido y esto como que le dio nuevas razones para seguir con vida.
> 
> Arles sigue por ahí ¿lo notaron? Seguro que sí. Lástima que nadie más lo haya hecho. XD


	6. Capítulo 5: Katafige (Santuario)

Milo comió con rapidez el desayuno que Saga le había invitando. No había notado el hambre que tenía hasta haber olido el pan y el café recién hechos de aquel restaurante al aire libre de la Isla Siros. Finalmente estaba fuera de Milos. No tuvo que tomar un barco como él creía que tendría que hacerlo. Solo recordaba haber avanzado a una velocidad indescriptible. No podía estar seguro, pero podría jurar que Saga se movía tan rápido que caminaba sobre el agua sin siquiera salpicarse. Al principió creyó que irían directo a Atenas, pero de alguna manera el Santo Dorado adivinó el hambre del muchacho y decidió detenerse en otra de las Cícladas para que comieran. Saga se separó de su Armadura y la escondió entre unas rocas. Ni el niño ni el joven llamaron demasiado la atención.

Saga sonreía mientras veía al pequeño tragar las frutas que le habían servido, intercalándose con el jugo de naranja a su lado para evitar ahogarse. Él solo tomaba un café. O más bien, dejaba enfriar un café. Esperó a que Milo terminara de comer para poder hablar con él.

-"¿Qué sabes de los Caballeros, Milo?"

-"Que defienden a Atena."

-"¿No sabes de su jerarquía?"- Milo pestañeó confundido. Saga debería de ser un poco más considerado con el niño. -"Hay tres tipos diferentes de Santos, Milo. ¿Tu madre no te habló de ellos?"

-"Si."- Asintió levemente, no estando seguro de si su respuesta era la que Saga buscaba. -"Bronce, Plata y Oro. Los de Oro son los más fuertes."

-"Eso es cierto, pero hay un nivel más; alguien que es sumamente poderoso y para los Caballeros es casi un Dios."- Milo alzó sus cejas sin tratar de ocultar su curiosidad. -"Se trata del Kyoko, del Patriarca. Es nuestra máxima autoridad en ausencia de la Diosa y, como sabes, el que le es infiel es castigado con la muerte o con algo peor. Una vez que llegues al Santuario le deberás respeto al Patriarca, a todos los Caballeros y a los aspirantes a las Armaduras Doradas."- El niño se limitaba a asentir. -"Aún así, no permitas que un Santo de Bronce te haga menos. Estoy seguro que en unas semanas serás mucho mejor que ellos y con el tiempo mejor que uno de Plata."

Milo no pudo concentrarse más en el rostro del Santo Dorado e intentó centrar su atención en la intacta taza de café. No era que los halagos le molestaran pero ¿ser mejor que un Santo de Plata? Saga debía de estar bromeando al sugerir que algún día se convertiría en uno de los 12. Ayer ni siquiera sabía de la existencia del Patriarca ¿cómo pretendía que mañana aspirara a una Armadura Dorada?

-"No vuelvas a hacer eso."- Milo retomó su atención al mayor. Su voz sonaba autoritaria, aunque no sentía que lo estuviera regañando. -"Nunca vuelvas a dudar, Milo; y si algún día no puedes evitar hacerlo, no permitas que los demás se den cuenta. Dudar puede costarte la vida."

No sería fácil cumplir con los deseos de Saga, pero tampoco era como si tuviera otra opción. Solo dejaría que las cosas pasaran como tenían qué pasar. ¿Quién sabe? Tal vez hasta había algo de cierto en aquellas locas predicciones.

-"Sí, señor."

A Saga le incomodó que Milo se dirigiera a él de ese modo: lo hacía sentir viejo, pero tampoco podía permitirle que le llamara solo Saga. Después de todo era su maestro.

-"¿Has terminado?"- El niño asintió. -"Entonces partamos."- Dejó un poco de dinero sobre la mesa en la que comían y se puso de pie, seguido por Milo.

Caminaron por las calles de Hermópolis por varias horas, aparentando ser turistas. Saga se sentía como en vacaciones. Cada que le dejaban alguna misión fuera del Santuario, solía pasearse un poco para relajarse. Se podía decir que los Santos Dorados eran los que tenían más tiempo libre (aunque la mayoría de ellos optaba por entrenar en lugar de ver chacharitas en mercados costeros). Milo tampoco se quejaba, ya que era la primera vez que salía de su isla. La gente de Siros se le hizo más despierta. Tal vez hasta un poquito más lista. Los niños corrían por todos lados y una enorme cantidad de lánguidos turistas parecían tomar fotografías de las cosas más aburridas que encontraban. El olor de comida estaba en todos lados y la gente alzaba la voz de una manera que le parecía molestamente atrayente. Ni siquiera durante las fiestas del Apokries había visto tanto movimiento y entusiasmo en las personas. En ese momento Patrikia le pareció aún más fastidioso que antes. Si podía, no volvería a ese lugar.

Llegó el mediodía y la pareja de cabellos azules decidió comer. Eligieron algo rápido, pues ambos esperaban presentarse pronto ante el Santuario. Una vez que terminaron, Saga recuperó su Armadura, tomó la mano del niño y desapareció con él de la isla de Sirios.

* * *

-"Aquí es."- Saga señalaba con la mirada unas ruinas blancas con un orgullo que Milo no podía entender. -"Hemos llegado al Santuario."

El niño se sintió un poco defraudado al ver aquellas construcciones a la distancia. Había escuchado hablar tanto de lo magnífico que era el Templo de la Diosa y en esos momentos no parecía ser más que un montón de columnas derrumbadas. Aún así, siguió las órdenes de Saga y no permitió que su desilusión fuera reflejada en sus acciones.

Saga siguió caminando con una amplia sonrisa en los labios, feliz de verse de nuevo en casa. Sin embargo, su sonrisa desapareció repentinamente.

-"Había olvidado mencionarlo, Milo. La mayoría de las personas que conocerás de ahora en adelante son huérfanos… o por lo menos algo parecido. Dudo que les venga muy en gracia saber que tu situación no fue la misma. Ellos suelen ser crueles con los que son diferentes. Te recomiendo no contarle a nadie de tu vida en Milos a menos que sea absolutamente necesario."

-"Si, señor."

-"Descuida, no te será difícil. Casi nadie en el Santuario habla de su pasado. Usualmente aceptan convertirse en aprendices para poder olvidarlo."- Rió. -"Aunque luego algunos se arrepienten."

El niño solo lo siguió escuchando detalladamente cada una de sus palabras. De cualquier manera, no tenía planeado volver a pensar en su vida en Milos. Al menos no por el momento.

El de ojos turquesa se sorprendió al ver una enorme muralla aparecer en el horizonte. Ambos cruzaron las puertas de la misma sin complicaciones, pues los muchos guardias que la vigilaban le dieron la bienvenida a Saga sin hacerle una sola pregunta. Una vez cruzado el muro, todo un nuevo mundo surgió. Al principio eran hombres con simples petos marrones. Después, pudo ver a algunos Santos de Plata saludar a su superior, cada uno en diferentes idiomas. Por supuesto, también reconoció a varios grupos de niños entrenando arduamente ante los ojos de sus maestros. Pasó a lo largo de un coliseo y, no muy lejos de ahí, pudo ver varias cabañas a lado de un bosque. Le pareció curioso, sin embargo, ver que esa zona estaba cercada.

-"Ese es el territorio de las Koree. Atena también es defendida por mujeres. Las Koree y sus aprendices portan máscaras sobre sus rostros. Que un hombre las vea sin ellas es un peor insulto que el que si las vieras desnudas y están más que dispuestas a tomar venganza por ese o cualquier otro insulto que les ocasiones. Es por eso que nosotros tenemos estrictamente prohibido entrar a su territorio."

-"Thalassa kai pur kai gune, kaka tria."- Milo pronunció en voz baja mientras la zona de entrenamiento de las Koree se perdía detrás de ellos.

-"¿Eso te lo enseñó tu padre?"- Vio extrañado como el niño le sonreía de un modo especial. También pudo oír una risa que identificó como la de cualquier niño travieso de Rhodorio.

-"Si."

-"Mar y fuego y mujeres, tres males."- Repitió para sí. -"Aférrate a ese dicho, muchacho. No quiero ver como mi primer alumno acaba siendo cazado por amazonas."

Caminaron por unos minutos más hasta que Milo Las pudo ver sobre una montaña. Se trataban de 13 construcciones ascendentes. Cada una de ellas era diferente a la anterior y estaban conectadas por innumerables escaleras hechas del mismo material blanco que sus paredes. Se erguían orgullosas ante el resto de los edificios del Santuario, mientras el viento la cruzaba libremente, como si con ello las Casas pretendieran mostrarle a Eolo su maravillosa arquitectura. Una inmensa torre, de un material más oscuro que el resto, se levantaba a solo unos metros de la primera Casa. Parecía ser un reloj, pero no tenía manecillas ni números. En su lugar, 12 símbolos lo decoraban. La mirada Milo siguió subiendo y, al rato tuvo que alzar su cabeza para ver con mayor detenimiento al último Templo. Unas cuatro veces mayor que el resto de las Casas, aquél punto parecía ser el más alto de toda Atenas. Un cosmo sumamente poderoso le dio a entender para quién estaba destinado ese último recinto.

-"¿Ahí vive el Patriarca?"- Saga asintió.

-"Y cuando la Diosa renazca, cosa que pasará pronto, ella también vivirá ahí."

Milo trató de confirmar quiénes eran los que vivían en las 12 Casas anteriores. No encontró a nadie.

-"¿Dónde están los otros once, señor?"

El rostro de Saga se ensombreció.

-"Por ahora solo hay 5 más y de esos, solo 4 estamos ahora en el Santuario. Seguramente los otros 3 están entrenando por ahí. Regresarán a las 12 Casas por la noche. El quinto…"- Dijo esto último casi como una pregunta para sí. –"Supongo que pronto regresará."

-"¿Y los demás?"

-"No existen."- Mostró una sonrisa triste. -"Pero dentro de unos años todas las Armaduras Doradas tendrán un dueño. Ya lo verás."

Aunque Saga había ya avanzado varios pasos, Milo permaneció en su lugar admirando el Último Templo.

* * *

Un niño no mucho mayor que Milo entrenaba no lejos de los 12 Templos. Tenía cabello verdemar hasta los hombros, con dos mechones cayendo a los costados de su cabeza. Sus ojos eran de un azul muy claro y eran enmarcados por un par de cejas partidas.

El joven se colocó ante una roca un poco más grande que él mismo. Cerró los ojos y puso sus manos frente a sí, concentrando todo su cosmo en la roca. Unos segundos después, una fina capa de escarcha comenzó a formarse sobre la rugosa superficie del objeto. La capa blancuzca comenzó a espesarse hasta convertirse en una cubierta de hielo que se engrosó hasta que toda la roca cedió ante la baja temperatura, destrozándose.

-"No estuvo mal."- Una voz bien conocida por el niño fue escuchada. El aprendiz dio vuelta sobre sí mismo y reconoció a su maestro, que se agachaba para recoger uno de los pocos trozos congelados que habían quedado de la roca. -"Pero podría ser mejor."- El hombre congeló una vez más la pequeña piedra hasta que la redujo a polvo. -"Mucho mejor. Lo sabes ¿no?"

-"Oui."

-"¿En qué quedamos con el francés, Camus?"

-"Lo siento."- Dijo en un griego torpe. Su maestro suspiró y se hincó ante él para estar a su nivel. Camus se atrevió a mirar los negros ojos de su maestro.

Aquel era Antoine, el Santo de Acuario. Su cabello negro era corto, grueso y desaliñado. Su apariencia desgarbada era acentuada por la oscura barba que no había querido afeitar desde hacía dos semanas. Era raro que alguien con apariencia tan informal portara una de las Armaduras Doradas (o cualquier otra). Sin embargo, lo más extraño era el contraste que formaba con su alumno y posible sucesor. El niño había desarrollado la elegancia suficiente como para molestar a su maestro quien, con frecuencia, bromeaba sobre Camus diciendo que antes de convertirlo en Santo lo convertiría en un niño normal. Antoine sabía que esto le sería imposible.

-"¿Qué te pasa?"

-"Nada, señor. Estoy algo cansado."- Era cierto. Camus había permanecido despierto toda la noche estudiando las constelaciones. Así como se veía Antoine, era un maestro bastante exigente. Su última orden fue que el niño tenía que aprenderse el nombre de cada una de las estrellas de las constelaciones Zodiacales en una semana. Ya era miércoles y apenas había aprendido la mitad. Posiblemente tendría que pasar una noche más en vela.

-"El cansancio no debe de ser una excusa, Camus."- Hubiera hecho que su alumno practicara hasta el anochecer (que no estaba muy lejos) de no haber sido porque desde hacía rato que había identificado el cosmo de Saga. -"Pero te permitiré descansar por hoy. Solo cuida que no se te haga costumbre. Tienes libre hasta el anochecer. Después de eso seguirás estudiando."- Antoine no esperó una respuesta del niño y salió rápidamente del lugar en busca del Santo de Géminis.

Camus permaneció en su lugar por unos instantes, imaginándose la razón por la cual su maestro se había ido tan rápido. Al ver que su imaginación no lograba ser tan creativa, se acostó entre algunas rocas y cerró los ojos, con esperanza de poder abrirlos antes de que la primera estrella apareciera en el cielo.

* * *

-"¿Qué te parece?"- Saga se sentó en la cama de una de las muchas cabañas repartidas por el Santuario. Aquellas habitaciones eran para que los maestros convivieran ahí con sus aprendices y que los Santos levemente heridos se recuperaran.

Milo dejó su mochila sobre un montón de paja cubierta por una gruesa sábana que Saga había indicado que sería su cama. Después de dar un vistazo a su alrededor miró a su maestro y le mostró una de sus mejores sonrisas. Era mucho mejor de lo que esperaba. No le hubiera sorprendido que ni siquiera contara con un lugar en dónde dormir.

Saga se sintió satisfecho al ver al niño tan extrañamente feliz.

-"Mientras seas mi alumno vivirás aquí."- Se levantó y caminó hacia un baúl colocado a los pies de su cama. Abrió el mismo y de ahí sacó dos libros, aunque Milo pudo ver que había muchos más ahí adentro. -"Lo lamento, pero no podrás seguir con tu lectura. Comenzarás con estos dos."- Le entregó los dos libros viejos a su discípulo.

Milo examinó el más viejo primero. Olía extraño y sus hojas estaban más sumamente amarillas. Estaba en un griego que no entendía por completo y no contaba con portada o título. Hojeándolo encontró que se trataba sobre la Orden de los Caballeros: desde cómo fue creada hasta la última Guerra Santa. Después, tomó el segundo libro que era relativamente reciente. Le bastó leer la portada para extrañarse. 'Astronomy'. Abrió el libro y se encontró con palabras y símbolos desconocidos para él, además de varias imágenes de estrellas. Miró a Saga confundido.

-"No le entiendo."

-"Claro que no. Es inglés. Ese será el primer idioma que aprenderás. Seguirá el Latín y después..."- Mostró una sonrisa que a Milo le inquietó bastante. -"Ya veremos."

Milo volvió a hojear el libro de idioma desconocido. Sabía que ser un Caballero acarreaba un enorme sacrificio físico, pero nadie le había dicho que tendría qué aprender otros idiomas. Detuvo sus dedos en una hoja especialmente llena de números y letras. Sonrió nervioso mientras pensaba que seguramente también tendría que aprender muchos si no todos de esos símbolos.

Los pensamientos de Milo fueron interrumpidos por un cosmo que se acercaba a su cabaña. Saga también lo sintió y caminó hacia la puerta, abriéndola. A la distancia pudo reconocer al peculiar Santo de Acuario que, por cierto, no lucía muy feliz.

Sin cerrar la puerta, Saga se sentó una vez más en su cama. Unos segundos después, Antoine entraba a la cabaña sin prestarle la más mínima atención al niño al otro lado de la habitación.

-"Saga... ¿en dónde te habías metido? Te estuve buscando desde ayer en la noche, maldito vago."

-"Bonsoir, Antoine."- Recibió una mirada fulminante del Santo, así que prefirió no seguir con la broma. -"Tenía algunos asuntos qué atender."- Habló con el mismo tono en que lo hace un niño que ha hecho algo malo y que trata de ocultar su delito. -"Después de todo soy un Caballero con muchas responsabilidades."

-"Responsabilidades o no quiero que me regreses mis libros."

Milo contuvo su risa mientras sostenía entre sus brazos lo que posiblemente eran dos de las evidencias de la travesura de Saga.

-"Solo los tomé prestados."

-"Si... mientras no estaba en mi Casa."

-"Si a mí no me molesta, no veo por qué a ti tenga que hacerlo."- Antoine estaba demasiado irritado como para responder a un comentario tan sin sentido. -"Por favor. Camus no los necesita. Él ya los leyó casi todos ¿no? O al menos eso me dijiste."

-"Casi. Además, le sirven para consulta."- El Santo de Acuario comenzó a rendirse ante la despreocupada conducta de Saga.

-"No mientas. Al pobre niño le haces aprendérselo todo de memoria."

-"¡Eso no es cierto!"- Al menos no tanto. El hombre intentó tranquilizarse. Si en algo era bueno el Santo de Géminis era para salirse del tema y si Antoine perdía la cordura seguro que también perdería la conversación. -"Devuélveme mis libros y ya. No es como si tú los necesitaras."

-"No, yo no."- Dijo mientras volteaba a ver a Milo que lucía más que divertido con la discusión de dos de los que se suponía eran los más poderosos y sabios del Santuario.

-"¿Y éste quién es?"- Antoine estaba bastante confundido. ¿Qué hacía el novato Santo de Géminis con ese mocoso? ¿Y por qué el niño tenía dos de sus libros?

Saga se levantó y con la mirada le ordenó a su aprendiz que hiciera lo mismo. Su alumno caminó hasta colocarse a su lado para luego inclinarse ante el Santo de Acuario. Milo no había conocido a alguien cuya mera presencia le causara tanta gracia. Casi se preguntaba cómo era que la Armadura había elegido a alguien tan desaliñado y torpe como el tal Antoine. Si no fuera porque un aura tan poderosa lo rodeaba ni siquiera lo hubiera creído.

-"¿Quién es este y por qué tiene mis libros, Saga?"- Su de por sí poca paciencia se estaba terminando.

-"¿Qué no es obvio? Este es mi discípulo. Su nombre es Milo."

-"¡¿Discípulo?! ¿Acabas de ganar tu Armadura y ya tienes un discípulo? Su Santidad te tiene demasiado consentido, Saga."- Así era Antoine: nunca se limitaba en lo que decía. Finalmente se atrevió apreciar al niño por primera vez. -"¿Y por qué este?"- No era que quisiera poner a Milo en evidencia. Sabía que si Saga lo había elegido tuvo que haber sido por algo. Simplemente estaba demasiado confundido como para reconocer ese algo.

A pesar de que las intenciones de Antoine no eran malas, su último comentario había insultado a Milo. Estaba bien que todavía no era muy bueno pero tampoco era para que se lo anduvieran restregando en la cara. Saga tampoco se puso muy feliz con la indiscreción de Antoine. El Santo de Géminis retomó su fachada de seriedad.

-"¿Qué dices, Milo? ¿Por qué no le enseñas por qué tú?"

Milo asintió y, aunque no sonrió, estuvo más que feliz de aceptar la propuesta de su maestro. Cerró los ojos para abrirlos de nuevo, mostrando que sus turquesas se habían transformado en rubíes. El aire alrededor suyo comenzó a agitarse mientras su cosmo aumentaba.

Antoine, que seguía observando los ojos del niño, quedó paralizado unos cuantos segundos. Cuando finalmente pudo liberarse de la mirada de Milo, sintió un extraño calor proveniente de su espalda. Inquietado, miró su capa solo para verla en llamas de cintura para abajo. Bastante sorprendido, retiró su capa y con su cosmo helado apagó el fuego. -"¡¿Eso era realmente necesario?!"

-"Es solo para que no me vuelvas a cuestionar."- El Santo de Géminis habló mitad en broma, mitad en serio.

-"Este niño no será uno de Bronce. ¿Verdad? Lo convertirías en un Santo de Plata con facilidad."

-"Si, pero mis expectativas son un poco más altas."

-"¡¿Un sucesor?!"

-"No."- Saga hablaba con total seriedad. Tanta, que el Santo de Acuario decidió dejar la conversación ahí, a pesar de que aún no entendía de qué era lo que hablaba su compañero.

-"Como sea."- Se dirigió a Milo aunque no lo miró a los ojos. -"Será mejor que cuides muy bien todos esos libros, jovencito. Quiero que me los regresen tal y como estaban."- Comenzó a salir de la cabaña mientras los despedía con la mano. -"Espero que sepas lo que haces, Saga."

Milo vio como el segundo Santo Dorado que conocía se alejaba de él. Notó entonces que había comenzado a anochecer.

¿Camus? Ese era el nombre que Saga había mencionado. Él dijo que ese aprendiz ya había leído muchos de esos libros. Ni siquiera sabía quién era, pero estaba dispuesto a darle alcance en cuanto antes. Afortunadamente, ya no tenía razones por las cuales huir de la casa, así que podría aprovechar sus noches de una mejor manera.

Esa noche comenzaría con el libro griego. Ya mañana se preocuparía por el inglés.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bueno... el principio está algo aburridón pero creo que se va arreglando al final, sobre todo con la aparición de Antoine. En este personaje no pensé demasiado. Solo apareció de repente. Es un tipo chistoso. Me agrada (aunque a Camus no... pero seamos honestos: a Camus no parece agradarle nadie).  
> Ah... sobre Hermópolis... tengo entendido que Sirios no es una Ciclada tan comercial como las otras, pero bueno... No creo tener que fijarme tanto en ese tipo de detalles.  
> Sobre la frasecilla en griego... ¿qué puedo decir? la leí y me gustó y la puse en su idioma original para que la puedan presumir luego (XD nsc).  
> Milo está mucho más feliz ahora. Sé que el cambio de personalidad es algo radical pero el cambio que tuvo su vida también lo es. ' Espero que les guste tanto como a mí me está gustando.


	7. Capítulo 6: Kristallo (Cristal)

-"De nuevo."

Milo asintió y volvió a colgarse boca abajo de una rama. Ya había pasado una semana en el Santuario y su entrenamiento físico se limitaba al acondicionamiento. Correr por la madrugada, calistenia por la mañana y tortuosos ejercicios de resistencia por la tarde se habían convertido en su rutina.

Ese día en especial tenía que permanecer colgado de un árbol durante 5 horas. Una hora más por cada vez que caía. Si no lo volvía a hacer, en total tendría que hacer 8. De no haber sido tan torpe, hubiera acabado hacía una hora. Milo podía sentir cómo le palpitaba la cabeza debido a la gran cantidad de sangre que comenzaba a acumularse en ella, lo que le obligaba a tomar una postura diferente, flexionando su abdomen cada vez que su cuerpo lo permitía para, al menos, colocar su cabeza horizontalmente. De cualquier modo, sus piernas estaban a punto de acalambrarse y temblaban de cuando en cuando.

Solo dos horas más.

Después de eso se sentiría feliz incluso de regresar al estudio del inglés.

-"¿Señor Saga?"- Su maestro no le prestaba demasiada atención. Éste se limitaba a mirar hacia el horizonte buscando algo desconocido por el niño.

-"¿Qué pasa?"- No se dignó a dirigirle la palabra.

-"¿En dónde está el Santo de Libra?"- Con esa pregunta consiguió la atención de su maestro. Eso estaba bien. Desde hacía tiempo que quería comenzar una conversación. Suponía que le sería más fácil acabar con el ejercicio si mantenía su mente en otra cosa. -"¿Por qué no está aquí?"

-"Algunos Santos Dorados deciden no vivir en el Santuario."- No era la respuesta indicada, pero Saga no estaba muy de humor para hacer más comentarios.

-"¿Señor Saga?"- Milo notó que sus preguntas comenzaron a incomodar a su Maestro. Poco le importó. Como si él tuviera la culpa de que le impusieran una prueba tan aburrida. -"¿Roshi es el Santo de Libra?"- Silencio. -"¿El Santo de Libra que sobrevivió con Shion a la guerra contra Hades?"

-"No hables de su Santidad con tanta informalidad, Milo."

-"¿Pero lo es?"

Saga estaba demasiado preocupado. Sabía que no debía descargarse con el niño, pero no lo pudo evitar. De todos modos sabía que Milo no le reprocharía su actitud por mucho tiempo. O al menos eso quería creer.

-"Que sean cinco horas más."- Pronunció estas palabras con frialdad y sin siquiera mirar al niño, para después iniciar su camino de regreso a la cabaña.

Milo no sabía si reír, gritar o llorar por la última orden de su maestro. Lo que más le molestaba era que seguramente terminaría tan cansado que no podría llegar a estudiar. Esa noche sería una perdida.

* * *

Desde el escritorio, Saga buscaba disfrutar la vista que le proporcionaba su ventana. Sin embargo, ésta no era una precisamente bella. Simplemente se limitaba a unas cuantas chozas iguales a la suya, tal vez unas un poco más viejas y otras un poco más nuevas. Todo el día se distrajo tratando, sin resultado, de encontrar el cosmo de Kanon. Su hermano había desaparecido del Santuario desde hacía más de un mes y Saga estaba preocupado; aunque no precisamente por la salud de su familiar. Durante los últimos meses, Kanon se había comportado sumamente raro. Algunos de sus comentarios hacían a Saga sospechar de la lealtad de su hermano y el desconocer su ubicación lo ponía extremadamente nervioso. Suspiró y dejó de posar sus ojos en el vidrio para voltear al rincón en donde Milo dormía. Había llegado hacía unos minutos y con solo recostarse sobre su cama cayó profundamente dormido. El niño no le dirigió la palabra, pero él no la esperaba. Tal vez al día siguiente le daría la mañana libre. Eso solo para no sentirse tan culpable.

Un aura serena rodeaba Milo. Usualmente el niño ocultaba su cosmo por completo. Era como si fuera su estado natural y de hecho Saga llegó a creer que así era. Sin embargo ahora, estando tan cansado, se dio el lujo de dejar de ocultar su presencia.

-"Un niño extraño."-Susurró su subconsciente.

El sonido de la puerta abriéndose lo sorprendió. Era demasiado tarde como para recibir visitas de cualquier tipo, además de que no había sentido el cosmo de aquel visitante. Una vez que la puerta se encontró completamente abierta, una silueta muy bien conocida por él se reveló.

Se levantó inmediatamente de su asiento, sin molestarse en evitar aquel chillido resultante de la silla arrastrándose por el piso y caminó rápidamente hacia su hermano.

-"¿En dónde rayos estuviste?"

-"Ya sabes. Por ahí."- Descaradamente se adentró más a la casa y se recostó en la cama de Saga. -"¿Es que necesito el permiso de mi hermano mayor para salir del Santuario?"

-"Me tenías preocupado."- Saga le habló despectivamente sin dejar su lugar de pie frente al escritorio.

-"¿Estabas preocupado por mí?"- Subió sus pies a la cama. -"¿O porque me volviera loco y matara al Patriarca?"

Sabía que Kanon bromeaba, pero algo en el Santo de Géminis le hizo sentirse extremadamente incómodo ante el chistecito de su hermano menor. Tal vez era una tontería, pero temía que un día sus declaraciones se convirtieran en más que una simple broma.

Kanon sintió entonces un cosmo sereno en esa misma cabaña. Sus ojos lo guiaron hacia Milo, quien seguía dormido sin notar la fraternal discusión.

-"Así que este es tu prodigio. Se habla mucho de ti allá afuera ¿sabes? Unos ingenuos dicen que lo harás Santo de Plata. La mayoría dice que te convertirás en el sucesor del Patriarca y que dejaras a Milo en tu lugar."

-"No me importa lo que se diga de mí."

-"¿En serio? Qué bueno, porque es solo cuestión de tiempo para que tengas que decirle a Ewan de tu maravilloso plan."

-"Descuida, no pienso tardarme demasiado con Milo."

-"Pues claro... ya le rompiste el corazoncito a Altea. ¿Qué más quieres?"

-"Solo seré su maestro hasta que alcance el séptimo sentido."- Dijo tratando, como siempre, de ignorar las acusadoras palabras de su hermano.

Kanon se levantó y caminó hacia el niño para luego hincarse a su lado. Lo examinó por varios segundos, notando como Milo reaccionó ante su escrutinio, alertando ligeramente su cosmo.

-"¿En cuánto será eso? ¿Cinco, seis meses?"- Los rumores eran ciertos: el niño era sumamente hábil en lo que concernía al control del cosmo. Odiaba admitirlo pero su hermano había acertado al elegir al mocoso.

-"Eso espero."- Vio a su hermano levantarse.

-"Aún así, no creo que a Ewan le caiga muy en gracia. Ha buscado un sucesor por años y ninguno se le ha hecho digno. Es tan necio que no sería el maestro de un niño descubierto por alguien que no fuera él."

-"No es como si tuviera otra opción."

-"Claro que sí: no dejar un sucesor."

-"Eso sería en otra situación. Atena renacerá pronto y los guardianes de las 12 Casas tendrán que completarse lo más pronto posible."

-"Bueno. Es tu aprendiz. Tú sabes lo que haces."- Finalmente separó su mirada del niño y se la otorgó a Saga. Quiso sonreír pero no pudo. La presencia del mocoso lo había dejado intranquilo.

-"¿A dónde irás ahora?"

-"Quiero descansar. Estaré en el lado oriente por una o dos semanas."

-"No quiero que vuelvas a salir del Santuario sin decírmelo antes. Y deja de ocultar tu cosmo."

-"Como quieras."- Con pasos lentos salió de la cabaña mientras su hermano cerraba la puerta detrás de él, contento de saber que Kanon pasaría un tiempo en el Santuario.

Podría estar tranquilo por un poco más.

* * *

El Sol no se había atrevido a entrar aún al territorio de Atena y ya varios aprendices habían comenzado con su entrenamiento. Entre ellos el joven Camus que, al igual que todas las mañanas y tardes desde hacía meses, se colocaba ante las rocas que habría de destrozar con su aire frío.

Había incontables trozos de hielo esparcidos radialmente por el suelo. Antoine estaba sentado a un lado de lo que apenas hacía unos segundos aún era una roca y examinaba con el pie uno de los trozos de agua congelada.

-"Has mejorado, pero no lo suficiente. ¿A cuántos grados dirías que está esto?"

-"120."- A pesar de que Camus sentía que no podría conseguir más sin perder el control, sabía que aún estaba más que lejos del cero absoluto.

-"Máximo. Me parece que no has estado esmerándote lo suficiente. Puedes hacerlo mucho mejor. Te he visto hacerlo. ¿O es que estás cansado otra vez?"- Hablaba con voz suave sin dejar su tono autoritario. Su maestro no lo estaba regañando, solo trataba de entender el bajo rendimiento de su alumno.

-"Todavía no puedo bajar más, señor."

-"80 grados. Para cuando acabe la semana tendrás que alcanzar esa temperatura. ¿De acuerdo?"- Camus no tuvo más remedio que asentir y aceptar su nueva tarea semanal. -"Sigue entrenando. Estaré en las 12 Casas."

Camus suspiró pensando que su maestro se aburría tanto en sus prácticas que prefería largarse a cualquier otro lugar antes de tener que verlo congelar piedras una y otra vez. No lo culpaba. Para él mismo no era especialmente divertido.

Una vez que Antoine se perdió en la distancia, Camus se dispuso a seguir con su entrenamiento. Intentó relajarse y colocó sus manos frente a él, como creando una cajita en donde no guardaba más que aire. Unos segundos después, comenzó a descender la temperatura del aire atrapado por sus dedos.

120, 110, 104, 100, 98.

No pudo descender más y el aire frío salió disparado hacia la roca que había elegido como su siguiente sacrificio.

Frustrado, retiró los trozos de hielo que cubrieron su cabello y su rostro solo para volver a colocar sus manos en posición y volver a intentarlo. Si quería llegar a los 80 grados, no podría conformarse con 98 Kelvin el primer día. Invocó de nuevo su cosmo.

115, 107, 103, 100, 97, 96.

Camus exigió más a su cuerpo, pero éste no estaba dispuesto a ceder su poder con tanta facilidad. El niño perdió el control y el aire frío escapó de sus manos no precisamente en la dirección que hubiese querido, sino que se colapsó alrededor de sus manos que terminaron cubiertas por una nítida y fuerte capa de hielo.

Un hielo que, pensaba, le sería sumamente difícil de derretir.

Intentó aumentar la temperatura del aire alrededor de su cuerpo, pero toda una vida aprovechando el cosmo para congelar cosas no le permitió llegar muy lejos.

Camus se maldijo a sí mismo. Seguramente no saldría de esta sin que su maestro se enterara, lo que significaría aguantarle otra de esas estúpidas miradas de condescendencia que le otorgaba cada que no podía obedecer una de sus órdenes.

* * *

Esa mañana, Milo la tuvo libre. Aparentó no alegrarse por el 'regalo' de su maestro, pero la verdad era que estaba más que aliviado de no tener qué correr sus centenas de vueltas alrededor del coliseo. Le parecía divertido hacer sentir culpable a Saga mostrándole un poco de indiferencia. Además, aún sentía los músculos de sus piernas deshechos. Posiblemente no podría correr sin sentir dolor hasta al día siguiente o incluso después.

Con el tiempo que le habían regalado podría ponerse al corriente con la traducción de las diez hojas diarias que se había impuesto.

El niño escribió una última palabra en el cuaderno donde anotaba sus inhábiles traducciones. Podía ver a través de la ventana que el Sol ya había comenzado a salir. Debido al cansancio, no se forzó a adelantar su trabajo, así que cerró el libro, usando su cuaderno como separador y bajó de su silla. Saga había salido muy temprano para visitar el pueblo y era posible que no regresara sino hasta dentro de unas horas. Aprovecharía aquella soledad para salir a explorar los alrededores, al menos por unos minutos, antes de seguir con su entrenamiento.

El niño cerró la puerta de la cabaña con fuerza (la madera estaba un tanto hinchada) y caminó sin rumbo por unos minutos hasta que sintió un cosmo bastante agitado. Caminó hacia la fuente de esa energía y se encontró con un aprendiz tratando de incendiar su cosmo en medio de un montón de trozos de lo que le parecía vidrio. No pudo evitar notar, por supuesto, las curiosas esposas que atrapaban las manos de su semejante. Con cierta curiosidad se acercó a él, mostrando su cosmo para darse a notar.

Camus casi saltó de susto al sentir aquella presencia tan intrusiva. Giró inmediatamente, buscando el causante de su sobresalto, para encontrarse con un aprendiz que descaradamente veía sus manos congeladas. Se sintió más que avergonzado al mostrar su error de un modo tan tangible, pero prefirió conservar lo que quedaba de su dignidad y no molió al intruso a patadas. Al menos todavía no.

-"Hola."- El aprendiz parecía haber saludado más al hielo que a él. -"¿Qué es eso?"

La pregunta sorprendió mucho a Camus, sobre todo por el tono despreocupado con el que fue pronunciada.

-"Hielo."- Bufó, señalando lo que para él era tan obvio.

-"Parece cristal."- Contestó con una naturalidad que tachaba a la indiferencia. Se acercó a Camus y se atrevió a tocar aquella materia cristalina como para confirmar sus palabras. Una vez corroborada la baja temperatura de aquella sustancia, extendió su palma derecha sobre ésta y comenzó a transmitirle algo de calor.

Camus adivinó unos 350 Kelvin. Eso era casi el doble de lo que él había logrado, pero no sería suficiente para derretir el hielo.

-"Eso no servirá."- Camus retiró violentamente sus manos, olvidando que él también había intentado lo que el intruso. -"Solo con los vapores de la isla Kanon podré arreglar esto."- Concluyó dramáticamente.

El otro no pareció escucharlo y sin dudar ni una vez, colocó ambas manos sobre el hielo.

350, 450, 500, 550.

Camus se sorprendió al ver cómo el niño elevaba la temperatura del aire con tanta tranquilidad. Su sorpresa fue desplazada por otra al escuchar cómo el hielo de sus manos crujió para después partirse en tantos pedazos como lo hacían sus rocas. Alzó la mirada para ver una satisfecha sonrisa en la cara del niño.

-"¿Quién eres?"

-"Milo."

-"¿Como la isla?"- Camus no se dio cuenta de lo ridícula que era su pregunta hasta que ya la había pronunciado.

-"Como mi abuelo."- Aunque le molestaba, Milo estaba más que acostumbrado a aquella pregunta. Examinó el rostro del niño por unos segundos, fijándose especialmente en sus cejas. -"Tú eres Camus."- Considerando la característica de su poder, era fácil adivinar que él era el aprendiz de Antoine.

-"¿Cómo lo sabes?"

-'Ah... porque yo lo sé todo.'- Disfrutó unos segundos de su chiste mental. -"Tu maestro nos prestó unos libros."

-"Eres el aprendiz de Saga."- Su maestro estuvo bastante malhumorado hacia unos cuantos días. Se la pasó toda la noche refunfuñando algo sobre Saga, unos libros y un pirómano.

Milo asintió y sin otorgarle una segunda mirada a Camus, se fue del lugar.

El aprendiz de Acuario, al verse solo, tornó su atención a sus manos. Éstas aún temblaban y su sensibilidad no sería recobrada hasta dentro de unas horas. Eso quería decir que no podría seguir entrenando sino hasta en la tarde.

Antoine aún se enteraría del incidente, pero al menos no podría ver sus manos incrustadas en un ridículo trozo de cristal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hn... no saben cómo sufrí al pensar en cómo ese maldito par se conocería. Debo de agradecer en esta ocación a la inspirancia de mi madre (solo que invertí los papeles, kukuku) que está aguantando el martirio de chutarse esta historia. ¡Domo arigatou!  
> Al principio no estaba segura de que se conocieran tan rápido... pero considerando la cronología de la historia (que es todo un reverendo rollo sin sentido si me lo preguntan pero que aún así deseo respetar lo más que me sea posible), pues para que Milo lo considerara su amigo entonces tendría que pasar bastante tiempo con él. Camus no pasa mucho tiempo en el Santuario y esto hace el asunto todavía más difícil (ambos son muy reservados, no los veo aceptando a gente así como así), por eso consideré que tenían que conocerse ahora.  
> Creo que eso es todo por ahora... al menos es lo único que se me ocurre. ¡Domo arigatou minna-sama! Ojalá y les siga gustando.


	8. Capítulo 7: Scorpios (Escorpio)

-"Buenos días, Caballero."- El vendedor de frutas del mercado saludó respetuosamente al Santo de Géminis. -"¿Puedo ofrecerle algo?"

Los habitantes de los pueblos continuos al Santuario eran fervientes creyentes de las leyendas de los jóvenes defensores de Atenas y Rhodorio era la aldea que mas fe tenía en ellos. Después de todo, era constantemente visitada no solo por Santos, sino que el mismo Patriarca solía pasearse por sus calles muy de vez en cuando. Fuera para vigilar, curar enfermos o simplemente relajarse, Rhodorio era como el patio de juegos de los Caballeros de Atena.

-"No podría negarle una manzana."- Saga sonrió mientras aquel hombre le ofreció la mejor fruta que encontró. A su alrededor, varios niños correteaban y toda la gente posaba sus ojos en él como si de un olímpico se tratase.

El Santo caminó orgullosamente entre la gente, saludando a las personas que le agradecían la bendición de su visita. Se detuvo unos instantes al sentir un haz de energía atravesando su cuerpo. En lugar de ponerse alerta, caminó unos cuantos metros hacia el café del pueblo.

Desde lo lejos divisó a Ewan de Escorpio sentado en una de las mesas del lugar. Sus ojos, de un azul sumamente claro, fueron reconocidos mucho antes que cualquier otro rasgo del Caballero. Su cabello era ondulado, rubio y caía unos diez centímetros debajo de sus hombros. Su peinado era relativamente estilizado: una media cola trenzada. Ese día había reemplazado su Armadura por una camisa sin mangas y unos pantalones negros. Un delgado adorno de oro adornaba su brazo izquierdo. Miraba sonriente a su compañero, mientras su ceja derecha se arqueaba, como era su costumbre cada vez que tenía algo en mente. Aquella sonrisa maliciosa y mirada penetrante eran las causantes de varios escalofríos para los que se atrevían a mirar al Santo de Escorpio con más atención de la que deberían.

Finalmente Saga llegó a la mesa exterior en la que Ewan se encontraba y se sentó frente a él, dejando su casco sobre la mesa.

-"Te encanta ser el centro de atención. ¿Verdad? Un día de estos una aldeana te va a violar y a ver si todavía te quieres andar pavoneando por ahí como si fueras Apolo."

-"Me sorprende verte por aquí, Ewan. Al menos a estas horas del día."- El Santo de Escorpio era una criatura nocturna. Las misiones que le eran encomendadas ocurrían casi siempre de noche y cuando no estaba en una de ellas o buscando un aprendiz, el Santo optaba por bajar a los pueblos a beber.

-"Es que como he estado algo ocupado últimamente, he bajado más temprano para acabar ebrio a las 3 de la tarde y recuperar el tiempo perdido."- Tomó la taza de café ante él y la alzó en tono de brindis. -"Como decía mi abuelo: sláinte!"- Dio un rápido sorbo al café, como si hubiese tomado un trago de wodka.

-"¿Quieres hablar conmigo?"- Ewan pocas veces cruzaba palabras con él. Si lo había llamado era porque tenía algo qué decirle... ó preguntarle.

-"Estas semanas en las que estuve fuera pasaron varias cosas interesantes en el Santuario. Al menos eso es lo que he oído."- El hombre no abandonaba su sonrisa. -"Entre esas cosas interesantes está el hecho de que te conseguiste un aprendiz."- Victorioso, alzó la ceja al ver a Saga rodando involuntariamente la manzana sobre la mesa. -"Uno muy fuerte, dicen. ¿Tan fuerte como para aspirar a una Armadura Dorada?"

-"El niño es fuerte pero aún le falta alcanzar el séptimo sentido y obtener mayor resistencia física."

-"Entiendo. Eres afortunado de tener un aprendiz tan bueno. Para mí está siendo muy difícil, por no decir imposible encontrar a uno por lo menos decente."

Saga observó con detenimiento el rostro de Ewan, esperando poder interpretar en él que aquel comentario había sido uno casual. Sin embargo, no pudo ver nada reflejado en sus ojos más que un azul cristalino. El Santo de Escorpio era sumamente inexpresivo. Podía decir que te mataría con el mismo rostro con el que te contaba un chiste.

-"¿A qué viene todo esto?"- Odiaba cómo Ewan jugaba con él. Si hubiese hecho su pregunta o su propuesta directamente no se sentiría tan incómodo.

-"Es frustrante."- Ignoró la pregunta de Saga. -"A estas alturas creo que aceptaría a cualquiera."

-"¿Qué es lo que quieres, Ewan?"

-"Existen los rumores de que tu aprendiz no es Géminis."

-"¿Y eso qué?"- Saga no quería entregar a Milo tan rápido. Quería enseñarle un poco más, al menos lo suficiente como para que gracias a él consiguiera el séptimo sentido.

-"¿Qué signo es, Saga?"- El susodicho no acertó en contestar. Solo permaneció inmóvil ante los lozanos ojos de Ewan. -"No se lo has dicho a nadie pero me parece que el niño comparte mi constelación."- Saga cerró los ojos sintiéndose derrotado, lo que provocó que Ewan sonriera todavía más. -"Hace poco más de cinco años su Santidad me comentó algo de mi sucesor. Pienso que podría ser él."- El otro aún no contestaba. -"Después de todo, tiene la edad correcta y las habilidades necesarias. ¿Cuánto tiempo me ibas a ocultar a este niño, Saga?"

-"Hasta que descubriera el séptimo sentido."

-"¿Y tomarte ese crédito? Eres codicioso, Géminis."- Hubo una pausa. -"Quiero al niño."

-"Ni siquiera lo has visto."- Murmuró para sí.

-"No necesito verlo. Aquel cosmo fantasma que aparece y desaparece es más que suficiente para mí. Además, confío en las palabras de terceros."- Se atrevió a mostrar un tono sarcástico en sus palabras. -"Si tanto quieres ser el maestro del pequeño Adh seidh por más tiempo a mi no me importa. Solo entrégamelo una vez que alcance el último cosmo."

-"Entonces así será."- No esperaba que Ewan accediera con tanta facilidad. Por otro lado, era posible que lo único que Ewan quisiera fuera dejarle el cuidado del niño a otra persona por un poco más de tiempo. Ese hombre gustaba mucho de la independencia. Tal vez demasiado. -"Te lo agradezco."

-"Aye. Y dime, ¿cómo se llama el pequeño Adh seidh?"

-"Milo."

Ewan arrebató la manzana de las manos de Saga y la examinó, repitiendo para sí el nombre.

-"Saga. No me agradan los secretos. Que sea la última vez ¿de acuerdo?"- Saga asintió y se puso de pie, tomando su casco entre las manos. -"¿Ya te vas? ¿No quieres tomar un trago conmigo?"

-"No son ni las 10 de la mañana."

-"Como quieras."- Le ofreció de vuelta la fruta.

-"Quédatela. Te servirá tener algo en el estómago antes de comenzar a beber."- Sin ofrecerle una despedida, Saga se alejó del café y comenzó su camino de regreso al Santuario.

Ewan volvió a ver la manzana, borrando finalmente la sonrisa de su rostro. Suspiró cansado y miró hacia el cielo mientras se estiraba. Aún tenía que hablar con el Santo de Tauro. Si todo salía bien, en la noche tendría que partir a 'otra' misión.

* * *

-"¿Cómo están tus manos?"

Después de varias horas, Antoine se dignó a regresar al punto de entrenamiento de Camus. Descubrió que había más rocas de pie de las que esperaba, pero al mirar a su alumno para interrogarle lo ocurrido, pudo ver en sus manos la causa del retraso.

-"Ya están bien, maestro."- Antoine se hincó y lo estudió con esa mirada de condescendencia que Camus tanto odiaba.

-"¿Cómo te pudiste liberar del hielo?"- Sus manos aún no estaban completamente sensibilizadas y había marcas rojas en donde, Antoine suponía, había terminado el hielo y comenzado su brazo.

Camus desvió la mirada. Su maestro adivinó que él no había podido liberarse por sí mismo y odió saber que tenía razón.

-"El aprendiz del señor Saga me ayudó."- No consideraba 'ayudar' el verbo correcto, más bien, el niño había descongelado sus manos por mera diversión. Aún así, sabía que no estaba en condición para ser orgulloso.

-"Así que ya conociste al pirómano. Tal vez te convenga hacerte su amigo. Es posible que no sea última vez que pierdas el control."- Camus se irritó por estas palabras. El infantil comportamiento de su maestro le molestaba en sobremanera. No podía esperar para ganar su Armadura y alejarse para siempre de semejante persona. -"Agradece que solo fueron las manos. Ahora deja eso. No te servirá de nada practicar en esa condición con el aire frío. Ve al Coliseo y haz unas sentadillas o algo así. Tal vez así agarres calor... Y color."

Camus aceptó la orden y caminó hacia el Coliseo pensando en cómo era que cada vez que pensaba que su maestro no podía ser más molesto, se sacaba algo nuevo y lo hacía enfadar aún más.

* * *

-"Ve al Coliseo."- Saga había regresado de Rhodorio bastante pensativo. Llegó con esperanzas de tener una pequeña pelea de entrenamiento, pero pronto se dio cuenta de que estaba demasiado distraído como para que ésta fuera un reto interesante para su aprendiz. Finalmente decidió que en ese día no funcionaría como maestro y ordenó a Milo a que entrenara solo.

-"¿Está bien, señor Saga?"

-"Han sido días difíciles. No me siento de humor."- Miró hacia su cabaña. -"Iré a descansar. Entrena cuanto quieras. No es que en tu estado puedas hacer mucho."

-"Sí, señor."

Milo se retiró bastante confundido. Tal vez su maestro estaba molesto con él porque su cuerpo había reaccionado tan mal ante el entrenamiento del día anterior, pero no estaba seguro. Después de todo, Saga había estado malhumorado desde el día anterior.

Caminó hasta el Coliseo en donde vio a varios aprendices y Caballeros entrenando. Entre la gente pudo notar a aquel niño con el que había hablado esa mañana. Le pareció curioso ver que estaba realizando el mismo ejercicio que él el día anterior, pero sobre una barra especialmente hecha para, más o menos, el mismo propósito. Tuvo intenciones de ir hacia él. Después de todo, tenía planeado estar en el Santuario por muchos años y sería conveniente comenzar a hacer relaciones. Camus le había parecido suficientemente interesante como para considerarlo un compañero.

Una voz áspera con un tono especialmente agudo evitó que comenzara su camino hacia Camus. Giró en dirección de la voz para encontrarse a un aprendiz de apariencia torpe. Dos alegres ojos azules lo miraron con extraño entusiasmo. El niño retiró de su frente los mechones de cabello castaño que se habían adherido a su piel debido al sudor. Al no recibir respuesta, el aprendiz repitió su saludo con una enorme sonrisa en los labios.

-"Buenos días."

-"Hola."- Milo contestó quedamente y sin mirarlo a los ojos, tratando de hacerle notar que no tenía intenciones de comenzar una conversación con él.

-"Eres nuevo por aquí ¿verdad? Creo que te he visto por ahí desde hace como una semana pero siempre andas ocupado."- Desafortunadamente, el niño ignoró o desentendió la indirecta de Milo. -"¿Es cierto que eres el aprendiz de Saga? Debe de ser difícil tenerlo como maestro porque se ve que es muy estricto. Pero dicen que él es de los más fuertes de todos los Caballeros Dorados. Eso es bueno. También dicen que puede que él sea el siguiente Patriarca."- Parecía ser que su maestro era bastante famoso en el Santuario. -"Tu nombre es Milo, ¿no?"- Éste apenas se percató de que el jovial niño ni siquiera le daba tiempo para contestar. -"Ese es un nombre raro."

-"¿Cuál es el tuyo?"- Milo aprovechó que el niño se detuvo para respirar.

-"Aioria."- Se pronunció triunfalmente.

-'Oh, claro. Y ese nombre es completamente normal.'

-"¿Sabes? Soy el hermano del futuro Santo de Sagitario."

-'Por supuesto que lo sabía. Me encanta estar al tanto de lo que pasa en tu familia.'

-"Su nombre es Aioros."

-'Original…'

-"Y dime..."- Se acercó sigilosamente a él y formuló una pregunta en su oído. -"¿Es cierto que quieres la Armadura de Géminis?"

Milo pensó en su respuesta por unos instantes. Sabía por su maestro que todos curioseaban por qué Armadura entrenaba. Sin embargo, hasta entonces nadie se había atrevido a preguntarlo.

-"No soy Géminis."

-"¿No? Me lo imaginaba. No hablas mucho."

-'¿Cómo lo sabes? Si ni me dejas hablar.'

-"Yo soy Leo."- Se irguió tratando de lucir más alto de lo que realmente era. Milo no encontraba malicia en sus actos. Al contrario, le parecía que su vanidad se debía a una inmensa ingenuidad. Hasta sintió algo de lástima por el hablador aprendiz. -"Algún día seré tan fuerte como mi hermano y seré el guardián de la Quinta Casa."

-'Pues si entrenas tanto como hablas ya la hiciste.'

-"¿Entonces qué signo eres?"

-"Escorpio."

Aioria pareció sorprenderse ante esta respuesta. Miró a Milo directamente a los ojos y comenzó una guerra de miradas de la cual se tuvo que retirar a los pocos segundos.

-"Ya veo."- Su sonrisa regresó a su rostro. -"¿Te gustaría pelear contra mí?"

-"No."- Sabía que aún no podría vencer a alguien con un cosmo como el de Aioria. Prefería evitarse derrotas innecesarias. Tal vez dentro de unos meses le tomaría la palabra.

-"Será solo una práctica. ¿O es que me tienes miedo?"

-"Que sea otro día."- Contestó serenamente. Para Milo, esa fue una sutil manera de decir 'No me interesa seguir perdiendo mi tiempo contigo.' Afortunadamente para sus relaciones interpersonales, Aioria no esperaba que aceptara su reto, así que no le dio importancia a su tono sarcástico.

-"De acuerdo. Pero que no se te olvide."- Giró su cabeza de un lado para otro buscando el cosmo de su hermano. Una vez que lo encontró fue corriendo en su dirección mientras le dedicaba alegres palabras de despedida a Milo, todo esto sin borrar aquella torpe sonrisa del rostro.

Viéndose otra vez de regreso al mundo del silencio, Milo caminó hacia en donde estaba Camus, el cual seguía en la misma rutina.

-"Aioria te atrapó."- El aprendiz de Acuario hablaba entrecortadamente y sin detener sus abdominales.

-"Es raro."- Milo se recostó en el piso y miró hacia el cielo.

-"Pero muy fuerte."- No le dirigió ni una mirada. -"¿Y tu maestro?"

-"Mi maestro se fue a descansar."- Camus interrumpió su entrenamiento y se limitó a permanecer colgado boca abajo.

-"¿Está enfermo?"

-"No sé."- Se volteó boca abajo y comenzó a elevarse hasta que pudo pararse de cabeza sostenido solo por su mano derecha. -"No me dice. ¿Y tú?"

-"Mi maestro me dijo que viniera a tomar un poco de 'color'."- Pronunció la última palabra con más lentitud de la que su modesto griego le permitía y con un tono más grave.

Milo le prestó más atención al cuerpo de Camus. No era pálido, pero carecía del tono rojizo que caracterizaba a la mayoría de los aspirantes. Pareciera que su piel rehuía la influencia del Sol. Cambió rápidamente de mano.

-"El señor Antoine es extraño." 'Con lo que me refiero a que es un chiste con patas.'

-"Es un chiste. Eso es lo que es."

El griego sonrió.

-"¿Hace cuánto que estás aquí?"

-"Casi un año."

Milo cambió de mano una vez más, ahora equilibrando su peso sobre dos de sus dedos. El Santuario le parecía cada día más diferente a la aburrida Milos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bueno, primero lo primero: Ewan. .. Me costó mucho trabajo hacer ese personaje. Tal vez demasiado. Al final surgió un tipo medio sádico, burlón y algo alcohólico pero con el hermoso encanto escorpino (no faltaba mas). Supongo que el personaje seguirá desarrollandose pero ya veremos qué ocurre. Sobre el cómo le dijo a Milo: Adh seidh. Ese es un demonio no-muerto del norte del Reino Unido. Esta criatura puede aparecer tanto como un hombre guapo o una mujer hermosa, o el más repulsivo de los demonios. Algo interesante: solo la gente mala los puede ver. Claro que es lo último que ven porque estas criaturas fueron creadas para acabar con las almas impuras. Eso no quita que sea un pequeño monstruo ¿ne? Nada más porque se me hizo un detalle lindo, hice un juego de palabras con la manzana de Saga y Milo. Curioseando en un diccionario griego encontré que Milo significa manzana. Esto fue hace mucho pero quería ponerlo en algún lado.
> 
> Por cierto, si creen que exageré al poner a Saga como un presuntuoso en el pueblito es porque no han leído el manga Al final le aflojé un poco pero pues son cosas que creo que tengo que poner. Aioria no le cae bien a Milo solo por que sí. En Episode G vemos que ellos no se llevan nada bien pero no creo que esto se deba a que Milo no lo considere alguien digno de ser un caballero ni nada por el estilo. Simplemente no le cae bien porque es demasiado irrespetuoso... y es un berrinchudo.  
> Ya fue mucho comentario de este capie. Ojalá les haya caído bien Ewan jejeje. ¡Arigatou gozaimasu!


	9. Capítulo 8: Tauros (Tauro)

-"¿Cuánto tiempo más te dabas de vida?"- Una fuerte mano rodeaba el cuello del último de los asesinos de cierto Santo de Plata. -"¿Una semana?"- La mano le dio más fuerza al agarre. -"¿Tal vez dos? Eres un ingenuo."- Se escuchó una pequeña risa. -"Aunque admito que escapaste de mí por bastante tiempo. Te felicito."- La mano soltó el cuello.

Un cuerpo sumamente herido cayó bruscamente en la nieve mientras su dueño colocaba sus manos sobre su pecho como para evitar que sus pulmones explotaran al absorber más oxígeno del que podían. Esa noche no había luna. Aquel hombre no podía ver el rostro de quien estaba a punto de matarlo.

-"Contigo habré terminado. Un mes... un mes cazándolos. ¿Sabes el insulto que representa eso para un Santo Dorado?"- Le dio tiempo de contestar pero no esperaba recibir respuesta alguna. -"¿No lo sabes? ¿Quieres saberlo?"- Casi se podía escuchar la sonrisa del atacante.

El hombre sonriente se inclinó hasta encontrarse con el oído de su presa.

-"El peor."- Susurró y después volvió a erguirse. -"Es como si un lobo perdiera de vista a un conejo negro en una llanura nevada."- Remarcó sus palabras pateando un poco de nieve a los pies de su presa. -"Aún así me considero un hombre generoso. Te daré 5 segundos para largarte. Márchate de mi vista y te prometo que ni yo ni cualquier otro enviado del Santuario buscará tu cabeza."- El hombre del suelo no reaccionó. Estaba demasiado asustado como para moverse. El silencio de la noche solo era interrumpido por los sollozos de terror que escapaban de la boca del condenado y por la cuenta regresiva de su ejecutor. -"Se te acabó el tiempo. Veo que estás dispuesto a morir."- Si iba a matar a alguien, al menos se encargaría de divertirse en hacerlo. Pero, por ahora, era suficiente. -"Se te acusa de asesinato asistido dentro de los límites del Santuario."- El hombre cambió su tono de voz a uno de total seriedad, olvidándose de su pequeño juego. -"Los otros dos Santos de Bronce ya han sido ejecutados. Ahora te toca a ti."

El acusado finalmente vio el rostro de su cazador siendo iluminado por un intenso brillo rojizo alrededor de su cuerpo. Este mismo brillo le dio a la nieve de su alrededor una igual tonalidad carmesí. Una sonrisa de medio lado, titulada por dos luces rojizas de un par de ojos, completó la temible visión. Afortunadamente para el acusado, la visión no duró mucho. Sintió una presión en su pecho mas no sintió dolor. Muy al contrario, su último sentimiento fue uno de paz. Una paz que hacía un mes que no experimentaba.

El asesino miraba con deleite su última obra maestra. Apenas unas cuantas gotas de sangre saliendo por la boca de su presa fueron vistas. Le había propiciado el último golpe a su débil presa con un poco de aire impulsado por su puño. Matarlo había sido en extremo sencillo debido a las ya muchas hemorragias internas que le había ocasionado en la 'pelea'.

Dejó el cuerpo abandonado a su suerte en aquel bosque cerca de Crieft. Los animales le darían un mejor uso a su cuerpo de lo que él le había dado en vida.

Después de un mes había concluido su misión.

* * *

Esa noche Milo descansaba de sus labores. Después de regresar del Coliseo no encontró a su maestro por ningún lado así que tuvo que encargarse de su propio entrenamiento. Ahora estaba recostado en su cama viendo el techo de madera esperando que Saga regresara. Levantó su pierna derecha y la masajeó pues aún sentía bastante dolor en ella.

Finalmente sintió aquel cosmo que le era tan familiar. Había notado a su maestro especialmente alterado durante los últimos días. Sin embargo, ahora su presencia parecía estar más tranquila. Tal vez demasiado. La verdad era que nunca había sentido tanta serenidad en el cosmo de Saga. Una vez que oyó a la puerta abrirse, cerró los ojos fingiendo estar dormido, aún sabiendo que la posición de su pierna lo delataba.

-"Sé que estás despierto."- Milo no tuvo intenciones de seguir fingiendo así que se sentó en su cama y observó a su maestro. Le pareció curioso que no llevara consigo su armadura. No era que siempre la utilizara, pero rara vez salía sin ella. Vio a su maestro sonreír de un modo que no había visto desde hacía un año. -"¿Qué?"

-"Nada, maestro."- Había pensado haber visto una sutil expresión de sorpresa en el rostro de Saga, pero la oscuridad de la habitación no le permitía estar seguro de ello.

-"Bien."- Caminó hacia el escritorio y hojeó su trabajo. -"¿Qué hiciste hoy?"

-"No lo encontré así que regresé al Coliseo. Después adelanté el libro de astronomía."

-"¿Cuánto te falta?"

-"Como la mitad."

-"Deberías de apresurarte con eso. Es importante que aprendas bien el inglés en cuanto antes. Puede que pronto lo necesites."

-"Si, señor."

-"¿Hiciste algo más?"- Hojeó el libro solo para evitar ver el rostro del niño.

-"Conocí a dos aprendices. Camus y Aioria."

-"¿Aioria?"- Pronunció el nombre con una entonación grave y áspera. -"Aléjate de ese niño y de su hermano. Gente como ellos no merecen tu atención."

-"Sí señor."- La orden de su maestro le pareció bastante extraña pero no le puso trabas. La amistad de Aioria era algo de lo que podría prescindir con facilidad (e incluso tal vez con gusto). Su hermano le interesaba aún menos.

-"Aunque..."- Se atrevió a ver al niño. -"Sería bueno que cuando tuvieras la oportunidad lo derrotaras en una pequeña pelea. Solo para bajarlo de su pequeña nubecita. Considéralo tu tarea a largo plazo."- El niño sonrió. Había planeado entrenar arduamente para poder derrotar a Aioria de un modo... digamos... bochornoso, solo como respuesta a su descarado reto de la mañana; pero el que su idea fuera ahora una orden lo hizo sentir con todavía más derecho de hacerlo. Un sereno silencio los cubrió por unos minutos. -"Tu mirada se parece mucho a la de Ewan."- Fue un comentario que el hombre pronunció para sí pero no se molestó en contenerlo.

-"¿Señor?"

-"El Santo de Escorpio. Solo él te podrá convertir en un Santo Dorado. Tarde o temprano él será tu maestro. Descansa ahora."

Milo asintió por última vez y acomodó su cama para dormir. A los pocos minutos cayó en un ligero sueño.

El hombre lo observó detenidamente por unos minutos más y, caminando lentamente, salió de la cabaña con el mismo sigilo con el que había entrado.

* * *

-"¿Qué haces despierto? Creí que yo era el único vicioso por aquí."

Ewan llegó al Santuario hacía apenas unas horas. Tenía la esperanza de llegar directamente a su Casa para descansar, pero el Santo de Tauro no parecía estar dispuesto a dejarle atravesar el Segundo Templo.

-"¿Has terminado?"- El guardián de Tauro, con sus dos metros de estatura, era el más grande de los seis Caballeros Dorados. Los Santos de esta constelación siempre se habían distinguido por su gran fortaleza física y, al menos Ewan pensaba, en su poca habilidad mental.

El hombre había optado por afeitarse la cabeza. Ewan se entretenía al ver cómo su cráneo brillaba casi con la misma intensidad que lo hacían los reflejos de las antorchas de la Casa de Tauro en sus negros ojos. Su rostro era tosco, distinguiéndose de entre los demás por una gran y curva nariz. Su boca pequeña no se abrió mucho al hablar, lo que hizo que el Santo de Escorpio no pudiera entender muy bien lo que había dicho.

-"Aye. Los tres están muertos ahora. Tu honor ha sido restablecido, Jothan."- El momento no le pareció oportuno al Santo de Escorpio para tomar su fachada de sarcasmo. Sentía lástima por el destrozado hombre que tenía frente a él.

-"Disculpa. ¿Me podrías decir qué orgullo me queda después de que mataste a mis aprendices?"

-"Solo te estoy dando la oportunidad de olvidar que fuiste el maestro de tres traidores."

-"¿Cómo los puedo olvidar? No podré hacerlo mientras existan sus tumbas."

Ewan no pudo evitar sonreír.

-"No te preocupes. No es como si los hubiera enterrado."- Casi pudo ver como el corazón de Jothan se estrujaba y tuvo que dejar su sonrisa a un lado. -"Eran traidores. Khalil también era tu aprendiz. Si vas a honrar una tumba que sea la suya."

-"Tú nunca entendiste sus razones para matarlo. Nunca te interesó saberlas."

-"Solo hice lo que consideré correcto."

-"Khalil no merecía la Armadura de Plata."

-"¿Entonces por qué Ella lo aceptó?"

-"Arles nunca debió de haberte mandado a ti tras ellos."

-"Es cierto. Si no lo hubiera hecho entonces no tendría esta conversación tan inútil contigo. Ahora si me permites, me gustaría ir a descansar a mi Casa."- Jothan se quitó de enfrente sin decir palabra. -"Les enseñaste bien, Jothan. Sobre todo al último."- Se atrevió a recuperar su sonrisa. -"Estaba en Crieft. Justo donde me dijiste que estaría."

La actitud de Ewan lo había cansado. Sin siquiera pensarlo lo tomó del cuello y lo alzó varios centímetros del suelo.

-"Eres un maldito descarado. Tú eres la primera prueba de que no todos los Santos merecen sus Armaduras."

-"¿Quieres comenzar una batalla de mil días?"- Jothan no presionaba lo suficiente como para cortarle por completo la respiración. Ewan lo miró desafiante y sonriente a pesar de que sabía que el Santo de Tauro podía romperle el cuello en cualquier momento de haberlo querido. Fue liberado y se vio forzado a toser un poco para restablecer sus pulmones.

-"Eso quisieras. Pero no lo haré."

-"¿Jothan?"- El Santo de Tauro miró en dirección a aquel sonido que se le hacía tan familiar. -"¿Pasa algo?"

-"No."- Se agachó para colocar su mano sobre la cabeza de su sucesor. Era un niño brasileño bastante grande para su edad. Su cara era todavía más tosca que la suya y tenía abundante cabello castaño. -"¿Por qué sigues despierto, Aldebarán?"

-"No sé."- La verdad era que su discípulo estaba preocupado por él. Desde la última visita de Ewan, su maestro había estado muy preocupado por sus antiguos aprendices. Sabía que esta segunda 'visita' no podía llevarlo a nada bueno. -"¿Estás bien?"- Escuchó la risa del Santo de Escorpio.

-"¿Qué te parece tan chistoso?"

-"Que tu sucesor sea un maldito irrespetuoso."

-"Yo le he permitido que me hable así. Además, el cómo lo eduque no es de tu incumbencia."

-"No. Supongo que no. Pero si sigue así el futuro Santo de Tauro no será más que un simple insolente."

Aldebarán solo veía con malos ojos al Santo de Escorpio. Sabía que no sería listo interrumpir su plática.

-"Afortunadamente el Santo de Escorpio ya no estará para juzgarlo."

-"Eso es lo que crees."

-"¿Qui-"- fue interrumpido.

-"¿Por qué mejor no se lo preguntas a Saga?"- Le dio la espalda al Santo de Tauro. -"Si no deseas algo más de mí entonces creo que me retiro por la noche."- Caminó hacia la salida de la Casa. -"Cuídense de los Goblins."

Jothan miraba frustrado cómo era que el asesino de sus alumnos se marchaba de su Casa.

De sus cuatro primeros aprendices, solo uno había alcanzado obtener una Armadura Plateada. El resto tuvo que conformarse con Armaduras de Bronce. Sin embargo, ante sus ojos, Khalil había demostrado no ser digno de su Ropaje Sagrado debido a su enorme crueldad. Sus otros tres aprendices también lo creyeron así y armaron una revuelta en su contra. Lo mataron y luego huyeron del Santuario sin sus Armaduras. Después, el Santo de Altar había mandado a Ewan a cazarlos. Los tres hombres se habían separado por todo el continente, por lo que no le fue sencillo seguirles el rastro. Tardó tres semanas en ejecutar a los dos primeros. Siguió sin éxito las pistas del tercero por casi una semana más pero al ver todos sus intentos frustrados se vio obligado a regresar al Santuario solicitando su ayuda. Muy a su pesar, no podía negarse a dársela, así que le explicó que era muy probable que hubiese ido a la ciudad de Crieft, en el Reino Unido, donde su hermano estaba siendo entrenado como santo de Plata.

-"¿Jothan?"

-"Será mejor que nos vayamos a dormir."-Miraba en la dirección que Ewan había tomado para salir del Templo.

-"Si."- Tomó de la mano a su maestro y lo jaló para que lo siguiera fuera del pasillo principal de la Casa. Jothan aceptó la mano del niño con gusto y comenzó a caminar a su lado.

-"Aldebarán, es posible que Ewan adquiera un aprendiz un día de estos. No esperes que te acepte con bien."

_-"Compreendo."_

* * *

-"Kanon."

-"Buenas noches hermanito. Justo vengo de buscarte."

Saga quería que Milo estuviera dormido para cuando regresara, por lo que había vagado por el Santuario toda la tarde y gran parte de la noche. Todas las áreas de entrenamiento estaban vacías y solo habían unos cuantos peones vigilando. Después de sus recientes enfrentamientos, uno con Ewan y otro con Kanon, ya se sentía un poco más calmado pero al darse cuenta de que el cosmo de su hermano estaba tan cerca, su tranquilidad se esfumó.

-"¿Qué quieres?"

-"Estaba algo aburrido y quise visitarte."

-"¿Milo te vio?"- Preguntó solo por curiosidad.

-"Sabes bien que no, Saga."- Elevó su voz, casi sintiéndose insultado.

Kanon prefería no darse a notar en el Santuario. Saga podía contar los que sabían de su existencia con los dedos de una mano y por eso no consideró verdaderamente factible la posibilidad un encuentro entre su hermano y su aprendiz.

-"Está bien. Solo aléjate de él. ¿De acuerdo?"

-"Tienes razón."- Asintió con seriedad. -"Suficiente tiene de mala influencia teniéndote como maestro."

-"¿Y bien?"

-"¿Y bien qué?"

-"¿¡Por qué me buscabas!?"

-"Oh, cierto. Quería preguntarte cómo te había ido con Ewan."

-"¿Cómo sabes eso?"- Sintió como Kanon recargó su codo en su hombro.

-"Soy tu querido gemelo. Sé cosas de ti que ni tú mismo sabes."

-"No me vengas de filósofo."- Bruscamente se separó de él. -"No es que te importe, pero Ewan aceptó que le entregara al niño una vez que alcanzara el último cosmo."- Vio irritado cómo su hermano hacía una pequeña rabieta.

-"¿No te cansas de siempre salirte con la tuya?"

-"Bueno, uno de los dos tenía que salir triunfador."

-"Uuu... golpe bajo."- Sonreía maliciosamente. -"No me hagas comenzar, hermanito."

-"No me interesa escuchar tus berrinches, Kanon."- Dio varios pasos pasándolo de largo. -"Que tengas buenas noches."

-"Igualmente."

* * *

Una figura en el Octavo Templo descansaba en el suelo. Ésta recargó su espalda en la pared de la entrada de la Casa. Apenas y había tenido fuerzas para llegar hasta ahí. No quería seguir adelante hasta su cuarto. Frotó sus ojos con su mano izquierda para despertarlos un poco. Tal vez no debió de haber 'madrugado' para encontrarse con Saga.

Finalmente había terminado con un mes de cacería. A pesar de que se sentía con una carga menos, no podía dejar de pensar en la tumba de Khalil. Ewan consideraba al joven no solo poderoso sino que también justo. Tal vez sus métodos no eran los más ortodoxos que habían en el Santuario pero tampoco lo eran los suyos. No podía evitar pensar que, si pudieran, otros Santos se sublevarían en su contra. No era precisamente el más querido en el Santuario debido a su crueldad a la hora de las batallas. Lo malo era que él mismo no veía la crueldad en sus actos. Solo hacía las cosas como creía que debían de ser. Era una lástima que pocos compartieran su punto de vista.

Tenía demasiados pensamientos en la mente como para levantarse por un trago de wodka (que, ciertamente necesitaba), así que optó por quedarse dormido en el suelo de su Templo.

Esa noche habría de soñar con una nueva lápida en el cementerio de los Caballeros.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nuevo personaje... ¿que? Jothan no fue tan improvisado como el de Acuario, la verdad. Honestamente no quería hacer a otro gigantón pero... ¡¿es que el Santo de Tauro puede ser de otro modo?! Yo creo que no... XD la armadura no le quedaría. No... la verdad quise sacarlo de esa casilla, pero simplemente no pude. No se interesen mucho por el personaje... no creo que llegue a salir muchas veces más.  
> Alde es un niño peshosho... digo, esta re-feo, pero aun así es un amor. Aun no estoy segura, pero dudo que se llegue a llevar bien con Milo. Después de todo tauro es su polo opuesto ¿ne? O se llevan de maravilla o se odian. No creo que se odien, pero ciertamente no creo que se lleguen a tolerar mucho que digamos. Pero la verdad todavía no estoy segura de lo que pasará entre esos dos.  
> Quiero agradecer a Ceci-sama y a Aiko-chana que inspiraron este capie, sobre todo la segunda que me dio aquella interesante idea sobre mi adorado Kanoncito.
> 
> Ay... Ewan es bien lindo ¿ne?


	10. Capítulo 9: Aioros

Ese día se cumpliría su quinto mes en el Santuario. A pesar de que había llegado relativamente hacía poco, sus habilidades habían aumentado casi al doble. Ya era incluso reconocido como un aspirante a una Armadura de Oro. Leía mucho más rápido (no tanto por gusto, si no por necesidad) y ya había terminado varios libros en inglés. Aún así, su soltura en el idioma sajón era casi nula y encima tenía su reciente inicio en el latín. A pesar de que su fuerza y sus conocimientos aumentaban, el entrenamiento y los estudios no disminuían. Muy al contrario, Saga se encontraba cada día más exigente. Afortunadamente, su maestro no siempre estaba presente para obligarlo a hacer sus aburridos ejercicios debido a la frecuencia con la que salía del Santuario. Saga era un hombre con responsabilidades, por lo que no siempre podía cumplirlas en su totalidad. A pesar de las faltas de su maestro, Milo no descansó de su entrenamiento ni un solo día; y no precisamente por su entusiasmo o por las órdenes de Saga.

Aquella lejana noche, Milo reconoció el rostro de su maestro en otra persona. Desconocía su nombre o sus razones de permanecer en el anonimato pero después de haberlo visto varias veces, finalmente aceptó que aquél hombre era alguien diferente a su maestro. Guardó el secreto. No sabía si el gemelo sabía que había sido reconocido pero tampoco le importaba. Aquel hombre le ofrecía varias clases cada que Saga salía del Santuario por lo que decidió tomarle provecho.

Con el paso de los meses, Milo pudo ver la gran diferencia entre ambos hermanos. Saga estaba obsesionado con la perfección, el otro con el poder. Mientras Saga le enseñaba el nombre y localización de las constelaciones, el otro le enseñaba técnicas para detener al enemigo con solo un dedo de la mano. Era con Saga que escuchaba sobre la nobleza del Patriarca y la fortaleza de Atena. De su hermano escuchaba disconformidades ante los mismos. Tal vez si algo tenían en común aparte del rostro era su poder. Los dos eran sumamente fuertes y tenían ataques similares. Milo pronto tuvo que reconocer en ambos buenos maestros, aunque el anónimo era, hasta cierto punto, su favorito. Simplemente le parecía el más humano.

El aprendiz mostraba una serie de movimientos a Saga quien lo observaba con detenimiento. Sabía que al terminar le soltaría una enorme lista con los errores realizados y de consejos para mejorar lo que no estaba lo suficientemente bien. A Milo no le molestaban los regaños, sino la obsesión que tenía su maestro con ellos. El más mínimo detalle era fatal para él. No lo culpaba: apenas en su primer mes en el Santuario pudo ver como un aprendiz de Bronce moría debido a uno de ellos. Aún así, le incomodaba sentir aquellos ojos azules clavados en todo su cuerpo, como esperando a que cometiera el más mínimo error. Bastaba tener un solo centímetro fuera de lugar para tener que volver a empezar desde el principio y repetir el movimiento hasta el cansancio.

Milo cometió su primer error de la tarde al perderse en sus pensamientos. Este error no fue un golpe dado demasiado bajo o una baja a la defensa. Se trató de un movimiento que, él bien sabía, no debía de realizar ante Saga.

-"Alto."- Milo se dio cuenta de su error demasiado tarde. Tenía que pensar en algo y pronto. -"¿En dónde aprendiste eso?"

El niño puso la mejor cara de consternación que se sabía y tardó un poco en contestar.

-"¿Qué señor?"

-"El último movimiento. No recuerdo haber visto que lo hicieras antes. A ti o a cualquiera de en el Santuario."

-"¿No?"- Se sintió algo aliviado ante las palabras de Saga. Si él podía mentir, entonces no se sentiría tan culpable de hacerlo también. -"Tal vez de usted, maestro. No recuerdo dónde lo vi. Según yo lo había inventado."

-"Tal vez lo hiciste."- Saga estaba molesto. Pudo reconocer inmediatamente ese movimiento, pues era uno de los favoritos de Kanon. Odió ver en su alumno rastros de aquel hombre del que había aprendido a desconfiar. Estaba casi seguro de haberle mostrado a Milo esa maniobra en algún punto de sus entrenamientos sin siquiera haberlo notado. Era común que la gente que entrenaba junta adquiriera patrones de pelea. Seguramente había heredado aquél patrón en una de sus muchas 'discusiones' fraternales y ahora se la había contagiado a Milo.

-"Tal vez."- Aunque tardara toda la vida, le quitaría a Milo ese patrón. No quería volverlo a ver en su aprendiz.

El entrenamiento fue interrumpido por dos cosmos ya bien reconocidos por ambos. Saga vio con molestia al Santo de Acuario y su aprendiz interrumpiendo sus clases. Aparentemente, Antoine aún no había decidido afeitarse después de tantos meses.

-"¿Sigues aquí, Saga?"- Una feliz sonrisa se escapaba de entre su barba.

-"¿En dónde más debería de estar?"

-"¡Felicitando a Aioros, por supuesto! ¡El nuevo Santo de Sagitario! ¿O es que no lo sabías?"

-"Claro que lo sabía. Su maldito cosmo explotó en la mañana como si fuera el fin del mundo."

-"La prueba de su maestro fue dura. Pero la superó y con honores. Se nota que será un gran guerrero."

-"Estoy seguro de que lo será."

-"¿Entonces por qué no vienes a rendirle respetos al guardián de la Novena Casa?"

-"No me apetece."

-"No sabía que fueras tan mal perdedor."- Antoine hablaba pocas veces con seriedad. Esta era una de esas pocas ocasiones. La rivalidad que existía entre el Santo de Géminis y el ex-aprendiz de Sagitario no era un gran secreto. Antes era casi seguro que Saga se convertiría en el sucesor del Patriarca. Ahora, con Aioros siendo dueño del Ropaje Dorado, todo había cambiado. Ambos eran fuertes candidatos y Saga lo sabía. Un par de años pensando que tendría libre el camino hacia el Recinto del Patriarca hicieron que se volviera orgulloso. Antoine sabía que el gemelo no veía la intromisión de Aioros con buenos ojos.

-"Dime, Antoine. ¿Por qué he de rendirle honores a alguien que es igual a mí?"

-"Entonces no lo hagas para rendirle honor. Hazlo por cortesía. Estoy seguro de que te lo agradecerá."

-"Aioros quiere verme tanto como yo a él."

-"Saga..."- El Santo de Acuario respetaba enormemente a Aioros a pesar de la corta edad del último. Ante sus ojos, Aioros era un hombre completamente puro, fuerte y amable. Si había alguien digno de reemplazar a Shion era él. -"Independientemente de quién sea elegido por su Santidad, es necesario que al menos se toleren entre ustedes. Deberías dejarle las rabietas a alguien que no porte una Armadura."

Saga lo consideró por varios segundos. Sabía que si no aceptaba la 'invitación' de Antoine, no se lo quitaría de encima por días. Lo mejor sería seguirlo. Después de todo, no tomaría demasiado tiempo.

-"De acuerdo. Pero no esperes que le dé un abrazo."

-"No te pediría algo así. Tal vez solo un besito."

-"Idiota."- Miró a su aprendiz. -"Quédate aquí, Milo."

-"Sí."- Milo no se sorprendió mucho de la discusión anterior. La 'molestamente inservible' existencia de Aioros era un tema de conversación común a sus dos maestros. Poco conocía a este hombre y tenía todavía menos interés de hacerlo. Ya era suficiente con tener que aguantar la presencia de Aioria que, desde hacía tiempo, no solo le cansaba sino que también le molestaba. Miró a Camus que le correspondía la mirada. -"Señor Antoine. ¿Camus puede quedarse?"- El Santo asintió y miró a su discípulo.

-"Cuando me sientas de vuelta en Acuario regresa a las 12 Casas."- No esperó una respuesta de Camus y caminó hacia el Primer Templo. -"Vamos, Saga. Quiero llegar allá antes de que se oculte el Sol."

Milo se sintió aliviado al verse lejos de los dos Santos Dorados y se sentó en el pisó.

-"Tu maestro quiere mucho a Aioros."

-"Es un bueno y noble. Eso es lo que él dice."

-"¿Viste su prueba?"

-"Aio-"- Camus se interrumpió a sí mismo. -"El señor Aioros peleó muy bien. Es muy fuerte. Casi tanto como el señor Saga."- Vio el puchero que hizo Milo. Sabía que le molestaba pensar que Saga no era el más fuerte del Santuario y era todavía peor si lo comparaba con alguien que había sido enseñado a rechazar.

-"Pude sentirlo."- Milo iba a agregar que no le había parecido gran cosa, pero si algo había aprendido de Camus durante esos meses era que no era bueno comenzar una discusión con él. Cada que lo hacía acababa frustrado debido a la estúpida manía de su compañero de tener siempre la última palabra (por más discordante que fuera). Se recostó en el piso como ya se había acostumbrado a hacerlo. Miró el cielo y encontró a la primera estrella de la noche.

-"Lobo."- Repitió para sí el nombre de la constelación que había estudiado esa mañana. -"Lobo está apareciendo."

-"Esa cosa ni siquiera está en el hemisferio norte."

-"No."- Sonrió. -"Pero si viviéramos en Argentina la podríamos ver."

-"Claro que no."- Vio a su amigo levantar la mirada. -"Allá es de día."

-"Claro."- Se burló en su cabeza de la necedad de Camus y después cerró los ojos. Seguramente Saga regresaría de mal humor de su visita al Noveno Templo.

* * *

-"Aioros de Sagitario."- Antoine entró a la Casa de Aioros con los brazos abiertos, extendiéndolos para recibir al nuevo Santo Dorado en un fraternal abrazo. Saga caminó detrás de él y con mucho menos entusiasmo. En lugar de ver a Aioros, miraba a Aioria que estaba de pie a solo unos cuantos centímetros de su hermano. Odió la cara de orgullo que tenía encima.

-"Es un honor recibir las felicitaciones de un Santo como tú, Antoine."- Aioros estaba verdaderamente feliz en esos momentos. Finalmente había alcanzado la meta por la que había estado luchado desde hacía tantos años.

-"Lo sé. Pero es que soy así de amable."- Despeinó los cabellos de Sagitario con su mano derecha mientras reía.

El feliz momento fue interrumpido una vez que Aioros reconoció en su Casa al guardián de la Tercera. Él nunca había confiado completamente en Saga. Había algo en su mirada que simplemente no le convencía. Podía ser solo su paranoia, pero entre más lejos estuviera de él, más seguro se sentiría.

-"¿Qué trae a Saga de Géminis al Templo de Sagitario?"

-"¿Tú qué crees, Aioros? He venido a felicitarte. Después de todo lo conseguiste."

-"¿Acaso lo dudabas?"- Usualmente evitaba los conflictos, pero la hipocresía de Saga hizo que contenerse le fuera imposible. Además, ahora que portaba aquella Armadura se sentía lo suficiente como para enfrentarse al famoso Saga de Géminis.

-"Ni por un momento."- Saga hablaba en serio, pero Aioros vio en sus palabras un insultante sarcasmo.

-"¿Por qué lo trajiste, Antoine?"

-"Ambos son Caballeros ahora. ¿No creen que es tiempo de que solucionen sus diferencias?"

-"No me interesa. Pelearé a su lado si es necesario pero nada me obliga a ser uno más de sus lame botas."

-"Tienes agallas para decir eso... y poca inteligencia."

-"Ahora yo también tengo una Armadura Dorada. No es como si tuviera que considerarte mi superior."

-"La Armadura no hace al Caballero, Aioros."

-"Tampoco lo hace la popularidad."

-"Saga, Aioros... es suficiente."- Las palabras de Antoine no fueron escuchadas. Tal vez no fue una muy buena idea la de invitar a Saga después de todo.

-"Eres un insulto."- La voz de Saga sonó aún más áspera de lo que era usualmente. Su cosmo había comenzado a elevarse y ahora se acercaba amenazadoramente a Aioros. -"Atena debe de estar desesperada para aceptar a mocosos insolentes como tú entre su elite de Caballeros."

-"¡Tú lo eres!"- Una voz chillona detuvo el camino de Saga hacia Aioros. Tuvo que mirar hacia abajo para encontrarse al aspirante de Leo que se interponía entre él y Sagitario. -"Tú eres el insulto."

-"Y veo que lo insolente se hereda."

-"No te metas en esto, Aioria."- El hermano mayor sabía que en el estado actual de Saga, éste no dudaría en hacerle daño al niño. -"Mejor ve a estudiar."

-"Sí, hermano."- Una fuerte risa acompañada de su eco fueron escuchados en la Novena Casa.

-"¿Tú serás el maestro de ese niño?"- Ahora que el antiguo Santo de Sagitario se había retirado, Aioria no tenía un maestro. Era obvio adivinar que sería su hermano el que lo instruyera de ahora en adelante sin mencionar que, de por sí, Aioros era ya técnicamente el maestro del niño. Su predecesor tenía poco interés en entrenar a un Caballero que no luchara por su misma constelación. -"Nunca podrá ganar una Armadura si es su hermano el que le enseña. Ni siquiera una de Bronce."

-"Antoine... por favor llévate a Aioria al interior de la Casa."

-"Aioros... no hagas una estupidez. Lo mismo va para ti, Saga."- El Santo de Acuario empujó a Aioria para obligarlo a irse del pasillo principal. Hubiera preferido quedarse a vigilarlos pero ya había ocasionado suficientes problemas. Lo mejor era que ellos se las arreglaran solos. Mientras una batalla de 1000 días no comenzara no habría mayor problema. Pronto él y Aioros se perdieron de vista entre los muchos pasillos con los que contaba la Novena Casa.

-"¿Estás cuestionando mi capacidad como maestro?"- Aioros habló una vez que se sintió a solas con Saga. Trataba de mantenerse en calma aunque sus puños ya estaban preparados para atestarle un fuerte golpe a la mejilla del visitante no deseado.

-"Eres tan solo un niño. No tienes la experiencia ni los conocimientos para ser el maestro de Aioria."

-"Tengo entendido que tú no esperaste demasiado para conseguirte un aprendiz ¿no es así Saga? ¿Qué te hace pensar que tú tuviste la habilidad de ser maestro y yo no?"

-"No estoy hablando de habilidad. Estoy hablando de nepotismo. Nunca podrás exigirle a Aioria lo que yo le exijo a Milo."

-"Y aún así, Aioria no tendría problema en vencerlo."

* * *

-"Eso solo lo dices porque no lo has visto pelear."

-"¿Para qué? Sé que no es tan fuerte. Si lo fuera entonces Ewan te lo hubiera quitado desde hace mucho tiempo."

-"No hables de cosas que no sabes. Milo no llegó en su mejor forma pero incluso ahora sé que no tendría problemas en vencer a tu hermanito."- Saga estaba hablando de más y lo sabía. En esos momentos, Milo era tan fuerte como Aioria pero tenía mucha menos experiencia. Era muy posible que en una batalla Aioria resultara el vencedor. Sin embargo, el enojo había cegado su mente una vez más. No permitiría que Aioros lo dejara en ridículo. Eso era algo que nunca le permitiría.

-"Pruébalo."- Aquella palabra que Saga esperaba fue pronunciada. Ahora no había vuelta atrás. Tendría que poner toda su fe en Milo.

-"Mañana al amanecer en el Coliseo. Veremos quién es el mejor maestro de los dos."

-"Es un reto."- Aioros se sentía mal por haber metido a Aioria en una batalla que no era suya, pero tenía la confianza de que ganaría la pelea de mañana. No le daría el gusto a Saga de vencerlo.

-"Milo."- Cuando Saga regresó a donde había dejado a su aprendiz, los encontró a él y a su compañero viendo las pocas estrellas que apenas estaban saliendo en el cielo. Vio a Camus levantarse rápidamente.

-"Nos vemos mañana. Con permiso, señor Saga."- Sin verlo a los ojos, el muchacho salió casi corriendo del lugar. Saga estaba molesto y lo menos que quería ver era cómo se desquitaba con Milo.

-"Levántate."- Sin decir palabra, el niño se puso de pie y se colocó frente a él esperando alguna nueva orden loca. -"Mañana en la mañana te enfrentarás contra Aioria."

-"Sí señor."- Bueno... eso era un poco más loco de lo que esperaba. Planeaba retar al lengua suelta dentro de unas semanas, pero eso era demasiado pronto. Aún no sabía si podría vencerlo.

-"No pierdas. Si quieres muere, pero no pierdas ¿de acuerdo?"

-"No lo haré, señor."

Por primera vez en su vida, Milo sintió miedo.

Esa noche le sería muy difícil dormir.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Este capie no me gustó tanto. En realidad no sabía si dejarlo... ni mucho menos el siguiente, pero al final como que de hecho me servirá de algo todo esto. ¿Por qué Saga no se lleva bien con Aioros? Creo que ya se ha leído. Originalmente, creo que Saga era MUCHO más diplomático, pero pues... eso no hubiera sido divertido ¿verdad? Aioros no parecía confiar de Saga así que tampoco es como si se me hubiera complicado el asunto.  
> ¿Por qué Kanon está tomando el lugar de Saga? pues al menos puede hacerlo en uno de los aspectos de su vida ¿ne?  
> .. Que mas... que mas... creo que eso es todo. Ya me he tardado demasiado en esta actualización así que los dejo. ¡Domo arigatou!


	11. Capítulo 10: Machomai (Pelea)

-"Aún no ha llegado."- Una risa entrecortada salió de la boca del Santo de Géminis.

Apenas y amanecía y el Coliseo tenía a varios curiosos que se habían reunido ante la pelea que estaba próxima a empezar. Entre los curiosos, Ewan de Escorpio descansaba en la primera grada. Odiaba madrugar pero consideraba que la ocasión lo ameritaba. De todos modos, no era como si hubiera dormido.

En el centro de la arena, Saga y Milo esperaban impacientemente la llegada de los hermanos. Milo sentía algo raro en el estómago. Su respiración estaba agitada y empeoraba con cada minuto que pasaba. Sus brazos comenzaron a sentirse ligeros para después comenzar a cosquillear. Todo estaba tan silencioso que podía oír los ansiosos latidos de su corazón. Todas estas sensaciones eran nuevas para él. Nuevas pero no gratas, por supuesto. Solo esperaba que todo terminara fuera con el final que fuera, pero que terminara. No aguantaría esa horrible presión en el pecho por más tiempo. Miraba el piso que tenía frente a él sin prestarle demasiada atención. Tenía miedo de alzar la mirada hacia su maestro, a sus observadores o a la entrada principal del Coliseo. Unos susurros lejanos obligaron al niño a separar su mirada de la arena para fijarse en la entrada a través de la cual aparecían las dos figuras a las que esperaban desde hacía varios minutos.

Aioros caminaba con menos determinación de la que se esperaba. Su hermano lucía aún más vacilante y no separaba sus ojos de Milo quien notó con ira la lástima que sentía hacia él. Esa mirada hizo que cerrara sus puños con fuerza, obligando a su sangre a regresar a sus brazos. Dio un hondo suspiro y moduló su respiración. La extraña presión en su estómago y pecho no desapareció.

-"Llegas tarde, Sagitario."- Saga habló una vez al tener a Aioros a unos cuantos metros de distancia.

-"No recuerdo haber quedado en una hora específica."- El Santo hablaba lento y avergonzado, un tono muy diferente al que debería de estar utilizando considerando lo que había dicho la noche anterior. Sus ojos estaban tristes. Arrepentidos, tal vez. Posiblemente había recapacitado en lo que había ocurrido entre él y Saga y se había reprendido por ser tan impulsivo. Seguramente esperaba remediar su error. -"No tenemos que seguir con esto, Saga. Fue tonto que dos Santos de-"

-"Se está haciendo tarde. Lo mejor será comenzar ahora."

A sabiendas de que no se podría evitar la pelea, Aioros asintió y miró a su hermano.

-"Solo es una práctica, Aioria. No lo tomes demasiado en serio."

-"No."

Saga no le dirigió ni una mirada a su aprendiz. Después de esto, ambos maestros se retiraron de la arena.

-"¿No crees que es demasiado pronto?"- Saga se había sentado al lado de Ewan no tanto por haber querido hacerlo sino porque sabía que si no lo hacía, Ewan lo seguiría a dónde fuera que se colocara.

-"Milo es tan fuerte como Aioria."

-"Pero no tiene su experiencia. Espero que el pequeño Adh seidh no pierda. Sería algo bochornoso para él."- Rascó su mejilla con su dedo índice mirando al cielo, como si quisiera fingir una inocencia de la que carecía por completo. -"Y ya sabes lo que dicen de los Escorpiones... que somos muy vengativos. No me gustaría ver el cuerpo del aspirante de Leo cortado en pedacitos y escondido detrás de unas rocas o algo así."

-"Milo ganará."

-"Siempre estás seguro de todo. Eres bien aburrido."- Saga ya no le estaba prestando atención (si es que en algún momento se la dio). Así que prefirió imitarlo y miró a Milo y a Aioria que ya estaban tomando la defensiva.

No hubo mayor preámbulo a la pelea. Los niños conocían las reglas: se permitía todo menos los asesinatos; e incluso éstos no eran castigados con demasiada severidad cuando ocurrían entre aspirantes. No fueron muchos los segundos de quietud. Aioria fue el primero en atacar. Corrió hacia Milo, quien permanecía estático, levantando un puño en su contra. Milo no estaba acostumbrado a ataques tan bruscos, además de que Aioria se movía demasiado lento. Evadió el primer golpe con solo mover un poco la cabeza. Su momentánea seguridad lo distrajo y Aioria le propinó un fuerte golpe en el estómago con su rodilla que le hizo caer. Aioria detuvo sus ataques.

-"Fue muy ingenuo. No debió de pensar que alguien que algún día será uno de los 12 peleaba tan mal como un Santo de Bronce."

-"Lo subestimó."

-"Y eso es gran error, Saga. Pero no esperaba que tú pudieras enseñarle modestia."

-"Milo no comete el mismo error dos veces."- Ignoró el último comentario de Ewan.

-"No lo dudo. Pero aún le faltan muchos errores por cometer por primera vez."

Mientras Milo se levantaba, maldecía su estúpido descuido. Si perdía, se las vería negras con Saga durante semanas o meses. Por supuesto, también quedaba el obvio motivo de su orgullo. No subestimaría más a Aioria. Esperaría cualquier cosa de él.

-'No quiero seguir peleando.'- Milo escuchó una tímida frase en su mente. Se trataba de Aioria. De haberla escuchado unos segundos atrás la hubiera considerado pues él hubiera estado de acuerdo. Pero después de aquél golpe, su dignidad estaba más en juego que cualquier otra cosa. -'Ya todos sabemos cómo acabará esta pelea.'- El segundo comentario lo irritó todavía más. Tal vez era hora de presentarle al gatito su cosmo.

Aioria pronto adivinó la respuesta de Milo ante su deseo de dejar de pelear. Un brillo, hasta entonces desconocido por él, en los ojos de su contrincante apareció y su cosmo comenzó a emanar de su cuerpo violenta pero controladamente. Podía sentir el rencor de su compañero y no fue hasta que intentó dar un paso hacia atrás que se dio cuenta de que no podía moverse. El miedo se apoderó de él por unos momentos y no se molestó en ocultar aquel sentimiento. Una risa salió de Milo. No era una cruel o sarcástica. Parecía que en serio se estaba divirtiendo ante el pequeño espectáculo que Aioria le estaba otorgando.

-"Yo pensaba que esto solo funcionaba con Santos de Bronce. Pero ya veo que no."- Milo sabía que no podría contener a Aioria por mucho. Bastaría con que recobrara la calma para que pudiera liberarse de su agarre. -"Comenzaste tan bien. ¿Es que solo sirves para los primeros dos segundos?"

Dicho y hecho, con solo emanar un poco de su cosmo, Aioria pudo salir del extraño trance en el que Milo lo había mantenido. Al ver que el efecto de su cosmo desapareció, Milo decidió hacerlo mismo con él. El aura rojiza que había comenzado a formarse a su alrededor desapareció rápidamente hasta convertirse en nada. Milo retomó la calma (al menos en apariencia) y, esta vez, se atrevió a sonreír con presunción.

Aioria se puso en guardia por segunda vez. Tal vez la pelea no sería tan desequilibrada como él pensaba que sería. Cerró su puño derecho concentrando un poco de su cosmo en él. Pequeños rayos de energía comenzaron a cubrirlo. Después, con su ya normal velocidad de pelea, corrió hacia al sonriente Milo que una vez más eludió el golpe inclinándose hacia atrás para después devolverle el favor con una patada en la barbilla que lo despidió a unos cuantos metros sobre el aire.

-"Aioria está peleando muy mal."- Saga había pensado que Milo tardaría varios asaltos en comenzar a darle batalla al alumno de Sagitario, pero su aprendiz parecía estar tomando el control de la pelea de un modo muy diferente al que esperaba.

-"El Adh seidh es incisivo y el mocoso pierde el control de su cosmo con facilidad. Milo está aprovechando la situación."- Pudo ver una clara preocupación en los ojos de Saga. -"Uno usa lo que tiene, Saga. No puedes culpar al niño. Tal vez esto te enseñe a no darle retos que no pueda ganar por su propia fuerza. Deja que utilice sus propias habilidades."

Aioria estaba confundido. Nunca había recibido un golpe semejante de cualquier otro aprendiz. Solo el antiguo Santo de Sagitario y su hermano habían tenido la oportunidad de llevarlo al suelo. Trataba de tranquilizarse, pero la actitud de Milo no se lo permitía. El niño solamente lo miraba sin dejar su triunfal sonrisa del rostro y lo retaba con la mirada. Dejó de ver a sus ojos y esto le permitió pensar con más claridad. Milo aún no era tan rápido como él. Si atacaba con mayor rapidez que la suya, podría dejarlo lo suficientemente herido como para al menos callarlo. Ya después se encargaría de darle un dramático golpe de gracia. En esos instantes desapareció para los ojos de muchos espectadores.

El ruido de la ruptura de la velocidad del sonido fue escuchado y, a pesar de que Milo pudo ver a Aioria corriendo hacia él, no pudo eludir su estocada o las muchas que vinieron después. Sentía los centenares de golpes que le propinaban en todas las partes del cuerpo. No podía reaccionar porque ni siquiera podía ver las manos contra las que peleaba. La ligera armadura que portaba pronto fue reducida a polvo. Una vez que saliera de eso, juraría entrenar más tiempo para hacerse más rápido.

Milo cayó boca abajo y apenas consciente. Habían sido demasiados golpes de una sentada. Podía sentir varios de sus huesos rotos y solo pudo reunir su cosmo para curar unos cuantos. A final de cuentas, simples palabras no podrían vencer a Aioria. Para hacerlo tendría que pelear con otro tipo de habilidades. Pero primero, tendría qué ponerse de pié y eso no sería sencillo.

El cerebro de Milo iba a mil por hora. En su condición actual le sería imposible ganar la pelea. Ya no podía darse el lujo de hacer enojar a Aioria pues si se descuidaba y recibía un golpe más estaría acabado. Era solo unas milésimas de segundo más lento que su enemigo, pero eso le haría imposible defenderse de sus golpes e incluso si no era así, de todos modos su contrincante se manejaba mucho mejor que él en la arena. Solo en un aspecto era superior a Aioria: podía controlar su cosmo mucho mejor que él. Si conseguía aprovechar ésta habilidad aún podría ganar.

-"Ríndete ¿quieres?"- Aioria le ofreció dejarlo libre a pesar de que sabía que se negaría a aceptar la rendición. Para ganar esa pelea tendría que dejarlo totalmente inconsciente. Pero de todos modos, con su enemigo tirado en el piso a punto de desfallecer, esto sería sumamente sencillo. Esperó a recibir el débil 'no' y preparó su puño como lo había hecho anteriormente. Terminaría la pelea con un golpe de electricidad en su cuerpo. Eso lo dejaría totalmente noqueado.

Aioria estaba a punto de dar su último golpe cuando el cosmo de Milo explotó por segunda ocasión. El aire a su alrededor comenzó a calentarse ligeramente y polvo se elevó del suelo del Coliseo. Determinado, Aioria intentó golpearlo una vez más, pero su mano se detuvo a varios centímetros de la espalda de Milo. Su cosmo no le permitiría acercársele más. Una segunda oleada de poder cubrió a Aioria que se vio forzado a retroceder para mantener la guardia.

Finalmente Milo se puso de pie. Su cuerpo estaba lleno de contusiones y tanto su ropa como su rostro tenían gotas de sangre que habían emanado de su boca y de su nariz. Proyectó toda su energía hacia Aioria que no se había movido de su lugar en espera de un ataque. Por supuesto, Milo aún no pensaba en atacar.

El aspirante de Leo sentía como el agresivo cosmo de Milo se revolvía con el suyo y lo cubría por completo instigándolo, queriendo obligarlo a retroceder. Aioria no solo no retrocedió sino que mantuvo la calma no separando sus ojos de los del otro aprendiz y preparando cada uno de sus músculos para un ataque sorpresivo. Tenía la confianza de poder detener cualquiera de sus golpes, solo tenía que permanecer tranquilo y esperar hasta que Milo decidiera atacar o bajar la guardia. Pasaron segundos eternos, incluso minutos y el alumno de Saga ni atacaba ni dejaba la guardia. Solo permanecía de pie frente a Aioria hasta que redujo sus de por sí pocas opciones a dos. Ambas eran riesgosas: si se acercaba demasiado para darle un golpe directo, Aioria le golpearía antes de que siquiera tuviera la oportunidad de hacerlo; si le lanzaba un golpe desde lejos, Aioria podría detenerlo y después arremeter contra él. Dedujo que la opción con la que tendría mayor oportunidad era con la segunda. El ataque debería de ser rápido. Demasiado rápido, se temió.

-"Llegaron a un punto muerto."- Saga sabía lo que significaban las palabras de Ewan. Una vez que uno de ellos se moviera de su lugar, los siguientes instantes serían decisivos. La pelea estaba próxima a terminar.

Milo comenzó a sonreír mientras iba retirando su cosmo de Aioria. Dejó que el aura se disipara por completo. Contrariamente, su contrincante fue el que ahora dejó mostrar su verdadero poder luciendo un iris dorado a su alrededor tres veces más intenso de lo que era antes; destellos de electricidad se agitaban a su alrededor. Un golpe rápido pero fuerte era el que Milo tendría que otorgarle si es que quería siquiera romper la barrera del cosmo de Aioria.

-'Rápido y fuerte.'- Un ataque tan brusco no sería suficiente. También tendría que ser sutil. Tal vez lo suficiente para que Aioria ni siquiera lo considerara digno de detener. Tendría solo una oportunidad. Si pudiera darle ese último golpe seguramente quedaría tan confundido que podría derrotarlo. Se permitió hablar. -"Déjame usarte de conejillo de indias, Aioria."- Alzó su brazo derecho y lo estiró, señalándolo con su dedo índice. Inhaló. Sería todo o nada.

Un conejillo de indias. Eso quería decir que Milo trataría de improvisar un ataque. Vio con paciencia cómo lo señaló. Esperó a que el cosmo del aspirante de Escorpio se concentrara alrededor de su dedo índice y cuando esto ocurrió pudo ver un haz de luz roja salir de él. No lo detuvo y, aunque hubiera querido, no hubiera podido. Aquel hilo de luz viajaba tan rápido como su descripción lo decía. Un golpe seco fue escuchado. Aioria no sintió dolor ni presión. Milo había fallado. Su ataque había sido tan débil que fue destrozado al entrar en contacto con su cosmo. Milo aún no se daba cuenta de su error pues sonreía cruelmente y no cambiaba de posición. Aioria decidió que era su oportunidad. Corrió hacia Milo con intenciones de acabar con la pelea de una buena vez, pero algo lo detuvo a la mitad del camino.

Se trataba de un agudo dolor en su pecho que le hizo caer. Alzó la vista y se encontró con Milo caminando hacia él. Su mirada se nublaba.

-"Conejito."- Aioria no pudo reaccionar. Lo último que recordó de aquella pelea fue una brillante luz roja cegar sus ojos y un golpe en la cabeza.

* * *

-"¿Aún no despierta?"- Ewan permanecía sentado fuera de la cabaña en la que Saga y Milo habían estado viviendo. El Santo de Géminis salió de la casa luciendo preocupado. Después de que Aioria perdiera la conciencia y de que su hermano hubiera aceptado la derrota, Milo se recostó en el piso (por no decir que cayó a él) y quedó tan inconsciente como Aioria. Saga lo cargó de regreso a la cabaña y lo dejó recostado en su cama por algunos minutos. Al darse cuenta de que no despertaría hasta dentro de unas horas, salió de la casa para encontrarse con Ewan que lo había seguido desde que la pelea había terminado.

-"No. Y dudo que lo haga en un buen rato."

-"Peleó bien, considerando la situación. Ese último truquito fue algo verdaderamente inesperado. Tú no se lo enseñaste ¿verdad?"- Saga negó con la cabeza. -"Además, aunque fuera por un instante, alcanzó la velocidad de la luz. Eso significa que-"

-"Que su séptimo sentido está por despertar."

-"Será cuestión de días. ¿Qué dices? ¿Me lo llevo de una vez o esperarás?"

-"No. Ya he visto lo suficiente."

-"Entonces vendré por él más tarde."- Se levantó y, ridículamente, se sacudió el polvo de su Armadura. -"Él necesita despertar y yo necesito dormir. Hasta entonces, Saga."- Somnoliento, se dirigió de regreso a su Casa.

-"Ya puedes salir."- Pronunció Saga una vez que sintió el cosmo de Ewan lo suficientemente lejos.

Pudo ver como Kanon salía detrás de una de las esquinas de la cabaña. Se había estado escondiendo durante un buen rato y suponía que esperaba a que Ewan se retirara.

-"¿En serio dejarás que se lo lleve así como así?"

-"Ewan tiene razón. De todos modos sería cuestión de días. No vale la pena retardar lo irremediable."

-"Eso díselo a la muerte."- Caminó hasta ponerse frente a él. -"Ya en serio... ¿por qué ahora?"

-"Últimamente he dejado a Milo algo abandonado. Hasta Ewan será mejor maestro que yo."

-"¿Y?"

-"Y..."- Saga se rindió. -"Su Santidad me ha ofrecido una misión que no me atrevería a rechazar."

-"¿De qué tipo de misión estamos hablando?"

-"Vigilaré el Templo de Poseidón. El Kyoko dice que el Dios puede reencarnar pronto. Como si no tuviéramos suficientes problemas con Hades."- Saga estaba tan sumido en sus pensamientos que no notó el sutil brillo en los ojos de Kanon.

-"Si aceptas la misión, estarás fuera del Santuario constantemente. Serás como Dohko en versión sport. Debes de estar muy feliz porque Arles te haya ofrecido esta misión a ti y no a alguien más."- No mencionó el nombre del Santo de Sagitario pero sabía que Saga entendería la indirecta.

-"No fue Arles. Ya te dije que fue el Patriarca. Y sí, estoy feliz por la misión. Es algo muy importante y con ello-"

-"Y con ello podrás demostrar que tú eres el que merece ser su sucesor... hablas como novela barata, Saga. Y eres igual de predecible."

-"Confío en que podré dejarte solo, hermano; que no intentarás hacer nada estúpido. Ya sabes. Nada que me obligue a matarte."

-"Vete con cuidado. Cuando vaya a conquistar al mundo quiero que estés ahí para verlo."

-"Kanon, sabes que no me gusta que-"

-"Y de Milo no te preocupes que yo te lo cuido. No dejaré que Ewan lo convierta en un borrachín."

-"Deja de decir tonterías."- Saga dio unos pasos más para regresar a su cabaña y le cerró la puerta en la cara.

Kanon mostró la misma cara de preocupación que Saga había tenido al hablar con Ewan. Una vez que Milo se convirtiera en el legítimo aspirante de la Octava Casa no le sería fácil acercarse a él. Pero, al fin y al cabo, siempre había tiempo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BUAAAAAAAAAH! XD No saben qué trabajo me costó este maldito capítulo! ARGH! .. No es la primera escena de pelea seria que escribo pero sí la más larga y con menos personajes involucrados. Cuando lo hice pensé que me había quedado del queque pero ahorita que la anduve releyendo... XD como que ya la vi con mas amor. Aún así no estoy del todo conforme con el resultado. A partir de ahora las cosas se harán un poquito más entretenidas... al menos durante unos dos capítulos. No respondo a lo que venga después (KUKUKUKUKU!)
> 
> ¿Qué más les puedo decir? Bueno... intenté que la pelea fuera lo más objetiva posible, claro que es obvio que no se pudo hacer por completo. Consideré que era hora que Milo comenzara a desarrollar la Scarlet Needle.
> 
> Ale-chan canta Saga se vaaaaaaa, Saga se vaaaaaaa, quien sabe como vaya a regresaaaaaaaaaaar! XD Ay! Saga es un Sol y esa re-loquito ¿no lo adoran?  
> -.- Ojalá les haya gustado... '


	12. Capítulo 11: Aries

-"Estás despierto."- Milo abrió los ojos lentamente. Aún no podía enfocar sus ojos y sentía como si todo su cuerpo estuviera a punto de romperse. Se atrevió a alzar un poco su cabeza para ver en dónde estaba. Después giró un poco su rostro en dirección a la familiar voz que le había hablado. Pudo ver la silueta de algo que lentamente se convertía en Saga. Supo entonces que se encontraba de vuelta en la cabaña y que estaba sobre la cama de su maestro. La lámpara de aceite del escritorio ante el que Saga estaba sentado le hizo suponer que ya era tarde. Noche, seguramente. ¿Durante cuánto tiempo había dormido? -"Estuviste todo el día así."- Dijo su maestro, como si hubiera adivinado su pregunta. -"Creí que ibas a quedarte así toda la noche."

-'Ganas no me faltan.'- Milo se incorporó tratando de ignorar el intenso dolor que sentía. Después se bajó de la cama sintiéndose ligeramente inmovilizado debido a los varios vendajes que tenía por todo el cuerpo.

-"Hiciste un buen trabajo. Por un momento creí que perderías."

-'Ya somos dos.'- Su maestro se levantó y se colocó frente a él, hincándose. -"¿Maestro?"

-"A partir de ahora seré solo Saga."

Por unos cuantos segundos Milo no entendió lo que pasaba. Se atrevió a mirar lo que antes había sido su cama. A su lado estaba su mochila, tan llena como cuando se la había llevado como recuerdo de su vida en Milos. Notó la falta de luz en la habitación y miró hacia la única lámpara que los iluminaba. Su luz estaba siendo obstruida por los cinco libros que aún le faltaban por devolver a Antoine.

Los ojos de Saga lo veían como si fuera a ser la última vez. Al ver aquel rostro triste entendió qué era lo que estaba ocurriendo. Era hora de que tomara su lugar como el verdadero heredero de Escorpio. Saga ya no sería su maestro.

Un tercer cosmo fue sentido cerca del lugar. El Santo de Géminis se incorporó y regresó al escritorio para alzar la lámpara y colocarla sobre uno de los libros de modo que iluminara un poco más la habitación. Fueron minutos de una espera casi insoportable. Finalmente, el ruido de alguien llamando a la puerta fue escuchado. Saga abrió la puerta

Entrando de la noche, Milo pudo ver al Santo de Escorpio. Era la primera vez que podía verlo con detenimiento. Después de todo, apenas esa misma mañana lo había conocido al verlo sentado al lado de Saga durante la pelea. Entonces su visión había sido fugaz y poco clara así que ahora se atrevía a examinar el rostro de aquél que habría de ser su maestro durante los próximos años.

-'Tu mirada se parece mucho a la de Ewan.'- Repetía las palabras de su maestro anónimo en su mente. Era cierto. Aunque los ojos del Caballero eran mucho más claros que los suyos, podía reconocerse a sí mismo en ellos. Examinó entonces su Armadura. Le pareció que era un poco más cernida al cuerpo que la de Saga, además de que en lugar de ese temible casco con dos caras opuestas a los lados, tenía uno que parecía solo proteger la frente (por no decir que parecía más un adorno que cualquier otra cosa). Además, el 'casco' tenía una larga extensión que terminaba con la punta de un aguijón.

-"Milo, este es Ewan de Escorpio. A partir de este momento él será tu maestro. Obedécelo y algún día serás el guardián de la Octava Casa."

El niño asintió y recogió su mochila con la mayor rapidez que sus múltiples heridas le permitieron. Saga, por su parte, recogió los libros y se los entregó a Ewan.

-"Son de Antoine. Cuando termine de leerlos por favor regrésaselos."- Ewan solo asintió y después salió de la cabaña. El ahora aprendiz de Escorpio caminó lentamente hacia la puerta sin dejar de ver a Saga que tenía la mirada perdida en algún punto del piso.

-'Por usted seré un Santo de Oro, señor Saga.'- Las inusualmente tiernas palabras de Milo que llegaron a su mente hicieron que el gemelo saliera de su trance. Cuando alzó la vista para buscarlo solo pudo ver cómo la puerta era cerrada por una pequeña sombra. Retomó su estudio del suelo de la cabaña.

-'¿Por qué dejas que se vaya? ¿Es tu manera sutil de alejarlo de ti? Eres considerado. Sabes que si él se queda acabará mal.'- Saga alertó su cosmo al escuchar una voz dentro de su cabeza. Buscaba al dueño de aquellas palabras pero no encontró nada. ¿Quién sabe? Tal vez en su delirio había sido él mismo el que las dijera.

Esa noche dormiría en la Tercera Casa. Después de todo hacía mucho tiempo que no la visitaba.

* * *

Milo caminó en silencio detrás de Ewan. Después de varios minutos llegaron ante la entrada de las 12 Casas. El niño nunca había estado tan cerca de esos Templos. En una ocasión le preguntó a Saga si podía conocerlos pero su petición fue negada. Al parecer, eran pocos los que entraban a la línea de defensa más poderosa del Santuario. Miró con interés la Casa de Aries. El mármol blanco brillaba en la noche haciéndose notar todavía más. Una larga escalera se extendía entre la Casa y Milo. El Santo de Escorpio comenzó a ascender hacia la Primera Casa. El niño lo siguió.

Con la respiración agitada Milo alcanzó la entrada del primer Templo. Lo examinó con su cosmo. No había nadie.

-"La Casa del Carnero Blanco. Por ahora está vacía pero su aspirante es aprendiz del mismo Patriarca. Tal vez puedas conocerlo después."

El niño finalmente había conocido la voz de su nuevo maestro. Le pareció una grave pero mil veces más suave que la de Saga. Hablaba en inglés. O al menos eso supuso después de haber reconocido una que otra palabra. La verdad era que si ese realmente era inglés, tenía un acento muy diferente al que Saga había mostrado. Hablaba fuerte, cantado y sumamente rápido con entonaciones nunca antes escuchadas por él. No era fácil entenderle.

Siguieron adelante permaneciendo en silencio. Después de algunos minutos llegaron a la Segunda Casa que, a diferencia de la primera, poseía dos cosmos. El más fuerte de ellos provenía justo de la entrada del Templo. Una vez que entraron a éste, una enorme figura dorada apareció. Ese debía de ser el hombre más grande que Milo hubiera visto en toda su corta vida. A pesar de esto, su tamaño no fue lo que le llamó la atención sino el casco que portaba. Éste tenía dos enormes cuernos a cada costado de la cabeza haciéndolo ver, Milo aceptaba, algo ridículo.

-"El Toro Dorado. ¿No crees que es un buen nombre el que le dieron a esta Casa?"- Ewan mostraba su sonrisa de medio lado y alzaba la ceja derecha. Esta vez habló en un tosco griego, no tanto por los cambios de tono en cada fin de las palabras sino por la entonación despectiva que éstas traían. -"¿Qué dices, Tauro? ¿Esta noche me dejarás pasar sin tratar de matarme?"

-"No debería, pero lo haré."- Ignorando al Santo de Escorpio, caminó hacia el niño y amistosamente le puso una mano en la cabeza. -"Mi nombre es Jothan y soy el Santo que vigila la Casa de Tauro, pequeño."

-'Gracias por la aclaración, no lo hubiera imaginado.'

-"¿Cómo te llamas?"

Milo miró en dirección a su maestro como pidiéndole autorización para contestarle al hombre. Un leve movimiento de cabeza le indicó que estaba bien hacerlo.

-"Milo." 'Más le vale que no salga con el chistecito de la isla.'

-"Así que tú serás el próximo Santo de Escorpio. Espero que portes la Armadura con mayor dignidad que otros que conozco."- Habló, refiriéndose a Ewan.

Ewan no dejó su sonrisa burlona pero caminó hacia Jothan, obligándolo, con una simple mirada, a separarse de Milo.

-"Ambas cosas están por verse. Aunque si todo sale bien, nunca te daré el gusto de verme sin el rango de Santo. Morirás o saldrás de Atenas antes que eso."

-"Eso también lo veremos, entonces. Pueden pasar por la Segunda Casa. Pero que no se les haga costumbre regresar después de que se oculte el Sol. La próxima vez no les dejaré pasar."

-"Supongo que Aries siempre podrá ser una opción de en dónde pasar la noche."- Un sugestivo guiño y una ligera inclinación y Ewan siguió adelante en su recorrido a través de las 12 Casas, seguido por un Milo que se despidió de Jothan con una inclinación mucho más acentuada.

Las siguientes cinco Casas fueron atravesadas sin mayor ceremonia. No había nadie en ellas. Milo creía haber entendido del extraño inglés de su maestro que el aspirante de Cáncer estaba entrenando en algún lugar de Italia y que el de Virgo estaba en la India. Le pareció haber escuchado algo sobre Dios, pero no pudo entender más.

Finalmente llegaron Octava Casa. Milo se sintió aliviado por haber llegado. No podía esperar para poder acostarse en donde fuese que tuviera que hacerlo. Vio a su maestro tirar de golpe los libros de Antoine a mitad del pasillo principal.

-"Deja tu mochila."- Confuso, Milo se quedó inmóvil por varios segundos hasta que pudo interpretar las palabras de Ewan. Soltó la mochila con mayor delicadeza con la que los libros lo hicieron. Casi desfalleció al ver cómo el Santo de Escorpio siguió a través del pasillo con intenciones de salir de la Casa. Aparentemente, aún iban a seguir subiendo. Muy probablemente hasta la Cámara del Patriarca. Resignado, Milo tomó un hondo respiro y siguió una vez más a su maestro.

La Casa de Sagitario fue cruzada con rapidez. El niño pudo sentir el cosmo de los hermanos pero no hubo recibimiento alguno. A Ewan esto no pareció molestarle. Siguieron entonces hasta la Decimoprimer Casa.

Camus se asomó por la entrada del Templo de Acuario y después se perdió de vista corriendo al interior del mismo. No fue sino hasta que Ewan y Milo pusieron un pie dentro de ella que Antoine apareció, con Camus a sus espaldas.

-"¿Se puede?"- El Santo de Escorpio habló una vez más en griego mientras se quitaba su casco y lo cargaba en su mano izquierda.

-"¡No sin antes felicitar al pequeño pirómano!"- Sin que Milo pudiera hacer algo, Antoine se le acercó lo suficiente para tomarlo de la pierna izquierda y levantarlo del piso, dejándolo boca abajo. Sintió varias punzadas en los lugares que Aioria más había golpeado pero contuvo cualquier expresión de dolor. Solo se quedó quieto, esperando en silencio a que su maestro le diera el permiso de quemar al Santo de Acuario y pensando en lo divertido que sería si esta vez le quemaba la barba.

-"Desafortunadamente no pudimos ver tu pelea pero seguro que ya nos darás otro espectáculo un día de estos ¿no?"

-"Déjalo, Barbegazi. ¿Qué no ves que está herido?"- A diferencia de lo que Milo esperaba que hiciera, su maestro se limitó a tomarlo por su pierna derecha y cargarlo del mismo modo que Antoine lo había hecho.

-"Lo que me recuerda. Tengo algo qué pedirte."

-"Que sea mañana. Ahora no tengo tiempo."

-"¿Vas con el Patriarca?"

-"Es hora de presentarle a su Ilustrísima al Adh seidh. Si espero un poco más, el Señor se dormirá y no podré acabar con esto de una buena vez."- Pudo ver como Milo le sacaba la lengua a un muy entretenido Camus. -"¿Qué dices, diabhal? ¿Seguimos adelante?"- Después de esto lo dejó lentamente en el piso para que se pudiera incorporar. Una vez que se sintió de vuelta al suelo, Milo asintió y salió a la par de su maestro, esta vez sin inclinarse ante el Santo Dorado pero mostrándole la lengua por segunda vez a su aprendiz.

La Casa de los Dos Peces estaba tan abandonada como las primeras. De lo poco que entendió, dedujo que el aspirante de la Armadura de Piscis estaba en entrenamiento, pero la verdad ya no estaba seguro de nada. Siguieron adelante hasta encontrarse con la Cámara del Patriarca. Caminaron sin prestar atención a los soldados que vigilaban el lugar y finalmente se encontraron con una enorme puerta cuadrada que fue abierta en par en par por el Santo de Escorpio. Entraron a la habitación en donde una figura enmascarada descansaba en un trono en una posición nada humilde. Erguido a su lado tenía a un extraño hombre sin cejas y una larga túnica blanca. Al ver que su maestro se hincaba en el suelo ante semejantes personas, Milo se vio forzado a hacer lo mismo. Finalmente había conocido al Patriarca. O al menos a su máscara.

-"¿Quién es este niño, Ewan?"- El hombre de pie habló.

-"Milo."

-"¿Lo has elegido como el futuro Santo de Escorpio?"- El Patriarca aceptó entrar a la conversación pero no se levantó. Ni siquiera inclinó su rostro para ver a Milo.

-"Lo he elegido para darle la oportunidad de serlo, su Santidad."- Shion rió ante la presunción del Santo, a pesar de que ya estaba acostumbrado a ella. -"Si usted lo permite, por supuesto."

-"¿Estás dispuesto a dar tu vida y muerte a Atena, Milo?"- El Patriarca casi susurró la pregunta obligada a los aspirantes de las Armaduras Doradas. No era como si alguno fuera a decir que no.

-"Si, señor."- A estas alturas, a Milo poco le interesaba Atena. Solo estaba en el Santuario porque le divertía y le gustaba. Además, sentía que no tenía nada mejor qué hacer.

Shion sonrió debajo de su máscara. Era obvio que el niño no tenía mucho interés en la Diosa, al menos no el necesario. Eso era común en los niños de su edad. Sería su maestro el que tendría la responsabilidad de inculcarle el amor que le debían sus Santos a Atena. Un nuevo cosmo en el cuarto llamó su atención.

-"Muéstrate, Mü."

Milo se atrevió a alzar y girar un poco su cabeza, al menos lo suficiente para encontrar a la persona que tenía aquel nombre tan curioso. Se trataba de un aprendiz vestido con ropa común. La normalidad de su ropa contrastaba con la rareza de la persona que la portaba. Largo cabello violeta, ojos azul oscuro, casi negros, y dos puntos color vino en su frente sin cejas eran las extrañas características de aquel niño que no parecía ser menor que él.

-"Buenas noches, maestro."- A Milo no le sorprendió escuchar de aquel niño palabras casi inaudibles de tono sumiso.

-"Este es Milo. Él será el aprendiz de la Octava Casa."- Mü miró en dirección al niño que se hincaba ante su maestro. -"Espero que se lleven bien. Puede que algún día ambos peleen juntos."

-"Sí."- Caminó hacia el trono del Patriarca y tomó a éste de su túnica negra para jalarla un poco. -"Es tarde, maestro."

-"Tienes razón. Es hora de que ambos descansemos."- Se puso de pie utilizando su propio asiento como soporte y después se dirigió al Santo de Escorpio. -"Es fácil ver quién es la constelación guardiana del niño, Ewan. Claro que puedes ser su maestro."

Una inclinación más y un agradecimiento cerraron la corta reunión con el Patriarca. Tanto Milo como su maestro se levantaron y salieron de la habitación.

Arles observó a su hermano ser jalado a su cuarto por Mü. Una vez que se vio solo, se sentó en el trono y cerró sus ojos sintiéndose de repente sumamente cansado.

* * *

Ewan y Milo llegaron en cuestión de minutos a la Octava Casa pues esta vez no se toparon con ningún tipo de obstáculos. Aparentemente todos habían optado por dormirse temprano esa noche.

Milo fue guiado a un cuarto con una cama pequeña, un librero, una mesa de noche y un escritorio. Ewan no se molestó en encender ni una sola de las lámparas del lugar. Solo dejó amontonados en los estantes los libros que había recogido del suelo una vez que regresaron a Escorpio, y en una esquina del cuarto la mochila de Milo quien, siguiendo las órdenes mudas de su maestro, se acostó en la cama. Ni siquiera se tomó la molestia de deshacerla. Quedó profundamente dormido.

Ewan no pudo evitar sentir un poco de molestia ante esto.

-'Supongo que uno de los dos tendrá que cambiar sus hábitos de sueño.'- Salió entonces del cuarto, cerrando lentamente la puerta detrás de sí.

Sintiéndose demasiado despierto todavía se dirigió a su cava improvisada. Tal vez si tomaba un poco, le daría un poco de sueño.

Y aunque no lo hiciera, al menos le harían la noche un poco más agradable.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah, que el Ewan... me salió bien vicioso. XD Pero es lindo ¿no? ¡DIGAN QUE SI! ¡DIGAN QUE SI! -.- Bueno, si no quieren no lo digan. ¡Pero yo se que lo piensan! Jajaja! No se crean. Sé que puede ser un poquito exasperante. Pero entiéndanlo. Okey... veamos. Un Barbegazi es algo así como un gnomo de las nieves que vive en Francia y Suiza (viene del francés barbes glacées barbas heladas o algo así). Nombre indicado para el hombrecillo este ¿no lo creen?
> 
> ¡Ya salió el personaje onomatopéyico (Mü)! .. Total, no creo que salga otra vez hasta dentro de un buen rato. Y Saga... seguro ya notaron que algo está pasándole. XD Pero finjan sorpresa ¿quieren?  
> Eso es todo por ahora. ¡Sí! ¡Espero que les haya gustado! ¡Domo arigatou minna-sama!


	13. Capítulo 12: Nero (Agua)

Eran las siete de la mañana. Usualmente, Milo se despertaba por lo menos dos horas antes que eso pero aquella vez se atrevió a quedarse dormido un poco más debido a que su nuevo maestro no había ido a despertarlo. Se hubiera quedado en cama por otras dos horas más si no fuera porque la idea de que todo aquello era una trampa de Ewan para darle entrenamientos forzados por levantarse tarde, cruzó su mente. Bastante preocupado, se levantó y se puso las nuevas protecciones que Ewan le había colocado en una silla. No se preocupó en cambiar los vendajes que estaban a punto de caérsele y salió de la habitación, corriendo hacia donde sentía la presencia del Santo de Escorpio. Parecía que era su habitación. Tocó la puerta una vez y no recibió respuesta. Volvió a tocarla pero el silencio fue el mismo. Se atrevió a entrar.

Hubiera sido mejor para Milo que no hubiera hecho esto, pues al ver tan particular escena, se dejó caer a sí mismo en el suelo. Tanta preocupación para que su maestro siguiera dormido en su cama y con su Armadura totalmente regada por la habitación. Su primera reacción fue la de ir a levantarlo, pero al acercársele y notar que estaba tan plácidamente dormido prefirió no hacerlo (aunque sospechaba que su consideración no iba a ser retribuida en ningún momento). Sin molestarse en cerrar la puerta, permaneció de pie fuera de la habitación sin estar seguro de qué era lo que tenía qué hacer ahora. Optó por ir a reconocer el lugar.

No había mucho que ver en las áreas privadas de la Octava Casa. Tres habitaciones, un vestíbulo que podría ser interpretado como una sala y una cocina que más bien parecía bodega de restaurante. El niño había comenzado a sentirse frustrado de las 'instalaciones' cuando entró al baño. Éste era una cámara enorme cubierta de mármol blanco y con tres pozas. Una era llenada por una fuente de agua caliente (cuyo vapor llenaba el cuarto con una delgada niebla), la del otro extremo de la habitación parecía ser llenada por una fuente fría. La mayor de ellas, y colocada en el centro del cuarto, era alimentada por el agua de las dos pequeñas. Desconocía hacia dónde iba el drenaje de aquellas termas. Solo esperaba que no fuera agua reciclada desde la Cámara del Patriarca hasta ahí.

Sintió un poco de irritación en el cuello y al rascarse se dio cuenta de que sus vendajes estaban a punto de deshacerse. Salió del baño y caminó por toda la casa hasta que en la habitación de Ewan encontró un botiquín. No se molestó en evitar hacer ruido y tomó todo lo que consideró necesario. Después corrió de regreso a las termas, se quitó la ropa y lo poco que le quedaban de vendajes y se sumergió en la poza mayor. Se bañó rápido pero asegurándose de que no quedara ni un rastro de sangre seca en su cuerpo. Una vez que terminó se vendó y vistió de nuevo.

Había pasado una hora desde que despertó y Ewan seguía dormido.

Total, no había comido desde hacía mucho tiempo y fue a la cocina y se comió casi toda la fruta que encontró. Después de esto le dio sed. Su atención se dirigió a una botella sin etiqueta que había quedado sobre la mesa desde quién sabe cuánto tiempo. Encontró un vaso limpio, se subió a una silla para alcanzar mejor la mesa y se sirvió un poco de aquel líquido transparente ignorando el extraño olor que despedía. Confiado de que era agua, lo llevó a su boca de una sentada. Al sentir cómo su lengua era quemada por aquél líquido tuvo que escupirlo y en su impresión casi rompe el vaso. El niño comenzó a espantarse pensando que se había tragado un detergente o algo así, cuando sintió la presencia de Antoine entrando a la Casa. Limpió el líquido escupido con el primer trapo que encontró a la mano y lo arrojó a un rincón de la habitación. Dejó la botella en donde la había encontrado y la acompañó con el vaso que aún tenía bastante de la sustancia corrosiva. Se bajó inmediatamente de la silla y cuando vio a Antoine entrar a la cocina puso su mejor cara de 'yo no fui'.

-"¿Ahora qué hiciste, pirómano?"- Tal vez no debió de haber usado esa cara. -"¿En dónde está Ewan?"

-"Dormido."- Contestó apenado, suponiendo que le preguntaría por qué no lo había despertado.

-"Que sorpresa."- Salió de la cocina y caminó hacia el cuarto de Ewan. Cuando éste salió, Camus entró.

-"¿Y esa cara?"

-"Creo que tragué alcohol."

Milo se volvió a subir a la silla y tomó el vaso de la mesa para luego entregárselo a Camus que lo llevó a su boca. Sabiendo que no podía confiar de aquella bebida que solo los Dioses sabían qué rayos había hecho Milo con ella, solo la probó con la punta de su lengua que también sintió una quemazón.

-"Pues tiene alcohol."

-"Te lo dije."- Tuvo que reprimirse para no correr por toda la Casa repitiendo '¡Me voy a morir!' una y otra vez.

Con su acostumbrada indiferencia, Camus salió de la cocina para buscar a su maestro. Milo lo siguió. Apenas estaban llegando cuando un grito desgarrador salió del cuarto de Ewan. Su aprendiz corrió para ver lo que le había ocurrido y fue engañado por tercera vez en aquella mañana al ver a su maestro completamente mojado y a un sonriente Antoine con una cubeta con agua en las manos.

-"¡Upsie daisy, Ewan! ¡Es una hermosa ma-"- Su saludo fue interrumpido por un puñetazo de Ewan en plena mejilla izquierda. Aunque el golpe no fue tan fuerte soltó la cubeta y cayó al piso de manera aparatosa.

Camus también se asomó a la habitación y escuchó junto con su maestro y Milo una sarta de palabras dichas tan rápidamente que ninguno de ellos las pudo entender. Era lo mejor: todas esas palabras eran maldiciones y vulgaridades.

-"Tampoco es para tanto, Escorpio."- Antoine se puso de pie, rascándose la barba en donde había caído el puño de su compañero. -"Solo quería que te despertaras para que hicieras tu trabajo como maestro."

-"¿Maestro?"- Giró hacia la puerta para encontrarse a Camus y a Milo. -"Oh... si. Supongo que lo olvidé."- Se sentó en su mojada cama y se masajeó la sien con la mano derecha. Al parecer había tomado un poquito más de lo acostumbrado la noche anterior. -'Ahora sí es la última vez.'

-"Ahora tienes una enorme responsabilidad. No puedes seguir con tus malos hábitos."

-"¿Qué quieres que haga? No se cambian los hábitos de toda una vida de un día para otro."

-"No, pero sí puedes empezar a cambiarlos hoy. Pero no vine a despertarte ni a rehabilitarte."- Ewan alzó la ceja.

-"¿Y tu Armadura? ¿O es que ya ni eso quieres usar?"

-"Quiero que me hagas un favor."- Antoine ignoró la pregunta.

-"No te preocupes, tu muerte será rápida."- El Santo de Escorpio susurró para sí en su lengua natal. -"¿Y ese es?"- Habló de nuevo en griego.

-"Me iré del Santuario por un rato. Quisiera que Camus se quedara contigo hasta mañana."

-"¿Tengo cara de niñera? ¡Por Donu! ¡Como si no tuvieras suficiente con venir a despertarme!"

-"Deja de blasfemar y dime si sí o no."

-"¿Por qué yo?"

-"Porque así empezarás con el pie derecho tu vida de maestro. Además..."- Miró a los niños. -"Ese par se lleva lo suficientemente bien para no darte demasiados problemas. ¿Qué dices? Si dices que no, la próxima vez que te tenga que despertar enfriaré 'un poquito' el agua."

-"Supongo que el Patriarca ya sabe de esto."- De un rincón de la habitación tomó una camiseta negra y se la puso. También recogió del piso su adorno del brazo y se lo colocó.

-"De eso era de lo que te quería hablar ayer."- Era en la Cámara del Patriarca en donde había pasado la mañana en la que Aioria y Milo combatieron.

-"De acuerdo. Pero no tardes demasiado o no responderé a mis actos."

-"Confío en ti, Ewan."- Milo y Camus le abrieron el paso y salió del cuarto. Regresó a los pocos instantes. -"Y hazme el favor de quitar ese maldito wodka de la mesa. Uno de ellos podría tomárselo."- Salió de nuevo.

-"Ni que fueran estúpidos."- Ewan se recostó en la cama con los pies fuera de ella. La risa de Camus lo hizo levantarse. -"Supongo que es hora de desayunar."- Había cambiado de nuevo de idioma. -"Vayamos, mis estimados Ankou."- Salió del cuarto escurriendo de su cabello el agua que aún permanecía en él.

-"¿Qué dijo?"

-"Me gustaría saberlo."

Ambos se quedaron sin moverse de su lugar hasta que Ewan regresó.

-"¿Qué? ¿No oyeron?"- Vio a Milo. -"Tú sabes inglés ¿no? ¿O he hablado con el maldito aire todo este tiempo?"

-"No le entiendo, señor."- Ewan lo miró incrédulo por unos segundos. -"Habla muy diferente a como el señor Saga lo hacía."

-"Ya haré suficiente cambiando mis hábitos de sueño. Acostúmbrate a mi acento."- A pesar de todo, decidió hablar en griego; al menos hasta que Camus se fuera. Ya después torturaría a Milo en su totalidad.

-"Lo haré, señor."

-"Vengan que ya hace hambre."- Una vez más caminó hacia la cocina y los niños lo siguieron.

Una vez ahí, Ewan recogió la botella y la tapó, metiéndola en su cava que no era más que un pequeño armario lleno de varios tipos de bebidas non-santas.

-"¿Ya desayunaste... eh..."- Miró confundido al aprendiz de Acuario.

-"Camus."

-"Eso... ¿ya lo hiciste?"

-"Si, señor."

-"¿Qué tal tú, Adh seidh? Seguro que tienes hambre."- Mientras decía esto caminaba hacia su frutero.

-"Ya comí."

-"Si... eso veo."- Levantó el frutero y lo colocó boca abajo para dejar caer al piso una ciruela magullada. -"Diabhal... te acabaste toda la fruta de la semana."

-"¿Lo siento?"- Milo contestó sonriente.

-"¡Deberías! ¿Ahora qué voy a comer?"

-"¡Cereal!"- El niño contestó como si hubiese sido la idea más brillante del mundo.

-"Si... claro. Como tengo leche..."

-"¿Es un mal momento para decirle que tengo sed?"

-"Sí... y deja de burlarte de tu maestro."- Se sentó en una de las sillas. -"Y lo mismo va para ti... Ka... lo que sea. Mientras Antoine esté fuera será a mí al que tengas que obedecer, respetar y adorar."- El niño asintió sin tomarlo demasiado en serio. -"Y para esto ¿a dónde rayos fue Antoine?"

-"A Siberia."- Ewan finalmente le puso atención a Camus.

-"¿Para qué?"

-"No sé."

-"Ya veo. Entonces tendremos que preguntarle cuando regrese ¿no?"- Vio a los niños y se puso de pie. -"¿Qué dicen, pequeños diabhal? ¿Quieren ir a Rhodorio?"

-"Los aprendices no deberíamos de-"

-"¡AH! ¡Inconsciente! ¡Yo no te pregunté qué tenían que hacer los aprendices! Te pregunté si querías ir."

-"Yo si quiero."- Milo contestó con naturalidad.

-"Entonces vamos."- Salió de la cocina sin preocuparse en cambiarse de ropa, mucho menos en ponerse la Armadura. Milo lo siguió.

Camus se vio solo por unos momentos hasta que suspiró resignado y siguió a su maestro temporal.

* * *

-"¿Así que tú también te vas?"- Kanon eludió el rostro de su hermano mientras éste le explicaba que pronto tendría que comenzar su misión en Cabo Sunión.

-"¿También?"

Esta vez Saga no tuvo problemas para encontrar hermano. No estaba demasiado lejos de las 12 Casas. Había estado tomando el sol de la mañana a través del derrumbado techo de lo que alguna vez había sido un templo más de los muchos que habían en la zona del Santuario.

-"¿No lo notaste? Antoine salió hace unas cuantas horas."

-"¿A dónde?"

-"¿Cómo quieres que sepa eso? Solo sé que se fue. En cualquier caso tú deberías de saberlo porque pasó por tu Casa antes de que vinieras para acá."

-"Supongo que ha decidido regresar a Siberia."- En efecto, Saga había sentido como Antoine atravesaba su Templo pero no le había prestado mayor atención a lo ocurrido.

-"No se puede ir. Tiene a su discípulo."

-"¿No se lo llevó?"- Su hermano negó con la cabeza. -"Entonces tal vez tenga algún asunto pendiente allá ¿no crees?"

-"Tal vez. Por otro lado ¿qué importa? Ese hombre es molesto. Tiene cara de vago."

-"Tendrá la cara pero tú tienes el vocabulario, la mente y el comportamiento."

-"Si... ¿y cuándo te vas?"

-"Mañana. Y te advierto que vendré a visitarte sin previo aviso. Solo para estar más seguros de que no harás nada malo."

-"Ya te dije que no te preocuparas, hombre. Además ¿qué podría hacer? Si sabes que soy tan bueno como tú."

-"Dejémoslo así ¿de acuerdo?"

-"De acuerdo."- Sonriente se levantó y le ofreció su mano a Saga. Éste lo ignoró y regresó a las 12 Casas.

* * *

El aire helado recorría el rostro de Antoine. Hacía tantos años que no estaba en aquel lugar que casi había olvidado lo cegadora que podía ser la nieve. El Santo de Acuario había regresado a Siberia. Había dejado su Armadura en el Santuario ya que no estaba acostumbrado a usar el ropaje en aquel lugar. Miró hacia al horizonte y pudo ver la aldea de Ambarchik. Después de pasar aquel pueblo llegaría a la cabaña en donde había vivido por tantos años mientras aún estaba en entrenamiento. Los muros de hielo a su alrededor lo hicieron sentir nostálgico por lo que se tomó su tiempo para llegar.  
Era sorprendente como un lugar que a primera vista parecía ser un cementerio congelado podía llegar a tener pueblos e incluso ciudades. El lugar al que se dirigía no era la gran cosa. No tenía más de 300 habitantes y esto no había cambiado desde hacía generaciones. Era un pueblo tranquilo, sobre todo si se consideraba que era por esas regiones que muchos Santos con habilidades afines a las bajas temperaturas entrenaban e incluso a la larga decidían vivir. Si a todas esas circunstancias se le agregaba el pequeño detalle de los Guerreros del Valle Azul que, por cierto, Antoine sospechaba que aún seguían rondando por ahí, pues la verdad el hecho de que los habitantes de la aldea no hubieran huido por tanto guerrero era verdaderamente admirable.

Unos minutos de caminata adentraron a Antoine en Ambarchik. Una voz familiar lo despertó de su melancolía.

-"¡Antoine! ¡Has vuelto!"- Un hombre de cabello castaño y una barba casi tan tupida como la suya corrió hacia él mientras luchaba contra su estorboso abrigo. Lo abrazó sin reservas.

-"Hace tanto tiempo, Perchik."- Antoine sonrió y contestó el abrazo del hombre.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Keh... ni busquen información de Ambarchik. Fue la primera ciudad del norte de Siberia que me encontré. Podrán verla en el mapa pero en realidad me la 'cuchareé' como dirían mis colegas ingeniebrios. El título del capítulo es algo dedicado a mi maestro de alemán... ¿Jirka? Etto... lo conozco desde hace como 4 meses y todavía no me sé su nombre. ¡Es que no le entiendo a su letra cuando lo escribe! Total, él fue el que me dijo que wodka significa 'aguita' en ruso. Lindo ¿ne? (nadie mencione el hecho de que es maestro de alemán y no de ruso.) XD no pude evitar poner a Milo haciendo barbaridad y media. ¿A poco no les ha pasado algo similar por andar metiendo mano en cosas en donde no deberían hacerlo?  
> ¿Creen que exageré con el baño? Yo también lo creo... pero pues si el Patriarca tiene un maldito onsen ¿por qué los demás no pueden tener algo similar? Yo también espero que el agua no sea una recirculación.  
> El nombre de Perchik lo tomé sutilmente del Violinista en el Tejado. Una obra muy linda en mi opinión. Si la conocen entenderán por qué del nombre... si no. Pues tal vez con esto quieran ver la obra o la película. Sobre el personaje... pues ya el siguiente capítulo entenderán más o menos qué onda con él, pero para saber un poco más de los orígenes de Antoine y sobre este monito tendrán que esperar un poco más.
> 
> Upsie daisy... no sé si así se escriba. Solo sé que era algo que mi maestra de inglés nos decía cuando nos daba clases a primera hora.
> 
> Donu era el nombre de una de esas diosas que parieron a todos los demás dioses en las regiones escocesas. Un Ankou es un como que espíritu que conduce un coche tirado por caballos que viaja por los caminos nocturnos del Reino Unido (especialmente Inglaterra). Este apodo no lo pensé demasiado. Solo pensé que se oía lindo.
> 
> Vaya... XD pero cuanto comentario. Pero creo que es todo por ahora. ¡Espero les haya gustado! ¡Domo arigatou!


	14. Capítulo 13: Siberia

-"Sigue exactamente igual a como lo dejé."- Antoine caminaba sobre el piso de madera de aquella cabaña en la que había vivido durante tantos años. -"Necesita una buena limpieza."

-"No esperabas que viniera a limpiar este lugar ¿verdad?"- Perchik quitaba con sus guantes el polvo de una de las ventanas. Esto permitió que un poco del reflejo de la nieve entrara a la habitación pobremente iluminada.

-"No. Pero hubiera sido un lindo detalle."- Recorría con sus manos las piedras de la chimenea de la cabaña. -"Se siente raro."

-"Me lo imagino. Sobre todo considerando el drama que hiciste diciendo que no volverías."

-"Las cosas cambian, supongo. ¿Cómo está tu hija?"

-"Volviéndose toda una señorita, te lo aseguro. Pronto tendrá 14 años."

-"¿En serio? Entonces tal vez deba de llevarla al Santuario. Sabes que estamos escasos de señoritas."

-"Claro y luego te daré a mi esposa y a mi perro."

-"Me parece un buen trato."

Los dos hombres sonrieron y permanecieron en un agradable silencio.

-"¿Antoine? ¿Por qué has vuelto?"

-"De repente me dieron ganas de regresar a mis orígenes."

-"Ambarchik siempre estará abierta para ti, primo."

-"Lo sé. Si por eso vine. Ahora ayúdame a limpiar esto."

-"¿Piensas quedarte mucho tiempo?"

-"Sí. Creo que lo haré."

* * *

-"¡Ya déjame"- En un restaurante del pueblo, Milo, Camus y Ewan desayunan. O más bien, Ewan desayunaba mientras Milo molestaba a Camus picándolo con un popote.

-"No."- Milo estaba aburrido. Ya no tenía hambre y hacer enojar a Camus se había convertido en uno de sus pasatiempos favoritos.

-"¡Señor Ewan!"

-"Deja de molestarlo con el popote, Milo."- Tomó un tenedor y se lo dio al niño. -"Esto es mejor."

-"¡Señor!"

-"¿Qué? Si están aburridos pueden salir. Los veo afuera en una media hora ¿bien?"

-"¡Bien!"

-"Pero, señor..."

-"¿Acaso piensas escapar del Santuario, Ankou?"

-"No..."

-"¿Milo?"

-"Yo no."

-"¿Ves, Camus? Si ninguno de ustedes piensa huir entonces no hay problema. Pueden irse."- Milo se bajó de la silla y salió corriendo del lugar. Camus miraba incrédulo a Ewan. -"Resígnate, niño. No es como si la libertad te fuera a asfixiar."

-"Sí, señor."- Con mucha más tranquilidad que la de Milo se bajó de la silla y salió del restaurante preguntándose si Ewan en serio era todavía más molesto que Antoine.

Una vez afuera tuvo que buscar a Milo por unos cuantos minutos. Lo encontró pegado a la vitrina de una panadería, mirando con especial atención (por no decir fascinación) los pasteles.

-"Mira todo eso. Quisiera comérmelos todos."

-"Te enfermarías de la panza."

-"¿Lo crees?"

-"Te enfermarías, te explotaría la panza y te morirías."

-"Pero moriría feliz."- Se pegó un poco más al vidrio del aparador sin darse cuenta de las marcas que estaba dejando en éste con sus manos y cara.

-"Pareces muerto de hambre."- Camus se sentía bastante avergonzado del comportamiento de su compañero. Miraba y hablaba al suelo como si así pudiera disimular que era el acompañante de semejante niño.

-"Hace tanto que no como un dulce."- Antes de que su mente comenzara a idear algún extraño plan para poder conseguir por lo menos uno de esos panes, el dueño del local salió mostrándoles una cara de pocos amigos.

-"Niño, deja de ensuciar el vidrio si no quieres que te ponga a limpiarlo."

Milo abrió la boca para decirle algo seguramente no muy amable al señor, pero Camus se le adelantó y lo tomó del brazo, llevándoselo del lugar casi corriendo. No se atrevió a soltarlo hasta que llegaron a una fuente en donde Milo se sentó, manteniendo sus brazos cruzados.

-"Ya verá ese señor. Cuando tenga mi Armadura regresaré a su tienda y la destruiré y me comeré todos sus feos panes."

-"Gran motivo para obtener una Armadura."

-"Mejor eso que nada. Ese señor ese me rogará para que le reciba toda su comida."

-"Ni que fueras a ser como el señor Saga."- Milo lo miró con extrañeza. -"No a todos los Santos los tratan como si fueran dioses."

-"Eso lo dices porque nada mas ven a tu maestro y se asustan."

-"El que asusta es el señor Ewan."

-"Eso es cierto."- Sonrió al recordar los rumores del Santo de Escorpio. En el Santuario decían que Ewan era el más cruel de todos los que habitaban en él, algunos llegaron a comentar que podía matar con solo la mirada. La verdad era que Ewan era solamente un hombre que hablaba raro y que tenía un problema con eso de levantarse temprano. Por lo demás, no le parecía en lo absoluto especial. Aún así, sabía que todavía le faltaba por conocerlo. La idea de encontrar en él algo todavía más curioso que su manía de ponerle nombres extraños a todos le emocionaba.

Milo volvió la cabeza al sentir la presencia de Saga. Confirmó la llegada del Santo de Géminis con la mirada y después se bajó de la fuente y caminó hacia él, seguido por Camus.

-"¡Saga!"

-"Buenos días, señor."- Camus enfatizó la última palabra para denotarle a Milo su atrevimiento.

-"Debí imaginar que Ewan los traería a un lugar como este."

-"Estamos desayunando."- Ahora que Saga no era su maestro, Milo se sentía en la total libertad de hablarle con la naturalidad con la que siempre había querido hacerlo. Eso de 'señor Saga' le tenía cansado, sobre todo si consideraba la relativamente corta edad del Santo de Géminis.

-"Se nota. Que tengan buen provecho."- Caminó hacia la fuente en la que los niños habían estado antes y se sentó en ella. Después tomó un poco de aire. -"Su Ilustrísima me ha dejado una misión muy importante, Milo. Mañana iré a Cabo Sunión. Estaré un buen rato fuera. No nos veremos en un rato."

-"¿Señor? ¿Qué hará ahí?"- Camus no pudo ocultar su curiosidad. Sabía que el Patriarca pocas veces daba órdenes. Si había hecho una tenía que tratarse de un asunto muy importante.

-"Vigilaré a Poseidón. Solo para evitar que haga algo en contra del Santuario."

-"El señor Ewan nos espera, Camus."- Milo no miró a Saga mientras caminaba de regreso al restaurante en el que estaba su maestro.

Aún faltaban quince minutos para la media hora.

* * *

Se había hecho de noche en Atenas. Ewan no se preocupó demasiado en 'estrenar' a su alumno. Dejó a Milo y a Camus practicando entre ellos mientras los observaba y pensaba en algún plan maquiavélico de como vengarse de las burlas de Milo. El día pasó rápido y los tres regresaron a la Octava Casa poco antes de que el sol se ocultara. Puso a los niños a leer mientras él intentaba dormir. Los niños 'estudiaban' sobre la cama del cuarto Milo.

-"¿Por qué estas enojado?"

-"No estoy enojado."- Milo había hablado poco o nada desde que vieron a Saga. Ese día se limitó a comportarse como un aprendiz normal y esto era sumamente raro en él.

-"¿Es por Saga?"- Milo no dijo nada, solo mantuvo su atención en las letras del libro que tenía enfrente. -"Él podría convertirse en Patriarca. No esperabas que se quedara en el Santuario para jugar contigo todos los días ¿o sí?"- Milo negó con la cabeza. -"Entonces déjalo. No vale la pena."

-"¿Y qué sí?"

-"Atena."- Milo se dignó a alzar la vista y miró a Camus con incredulidad. Sabía que él era demasiado estricto en los asuntos del protocolo pero no esperaba que en serio pensara del modo en el que actuaba. No. Camus era un payaso pero no un idiota. Era solo que le gustaba engañarse a sí mismo.

-"Si. Es cierto."- Mentiría una vez más. Era una pena. Se le estaba haciendo costumbre. -"Me voy a dormir."

-"¿Ya?"

-"Aún estoy cansado."- Dejó el libro arrumbado en una esquina de la cama y quitó las cobijas para luego meterse debajo de ellas. Esperó unos minutos y fingió dormir.

* * *

Al día siguiente, el desayuno fue un poco más convencional. Milo, Camus y, sorprendentemente, Ewan pasaron parte de la mañana en la cocina intentando preparar un soufflé. Al final se tuvieron que dar por vencidos y se conformaron con huevos revueltos. Milo había despertado de mejor humor pero al sentir el cosmo de Saga yéndose del Santuario volvió a dejar de hablar.

-"¿Adh seidh? ¿Te exorcizaron o qué?"- El niño negó con la cabeza y Ewan volteó a ver a Camus, sospechando ligeramente lo que había ocurrido. -"¿En dónde está Saga, Ankou?"

-"Está en Cabo Sunión."

-"Ese Saga se la pasa de vacaciones. Y dicen que yo soy una mala influencia. Por cierto, hablando de malas influencias, me parece que tu maestro ha regresado, Ankou."

-"Sí, señor."

-"Que mal. Y yo que los iba a poner a limpiar la cocina. Necesita una buena manita de gato."

En efecto, a los pocos minutos Antoine llegaba a la cocina de la Octava Casa.

-"Mis ojos me engañan. Ewan de Escorpio despierto antes de las 7 de la mañana. ¿Será una ilusión?"

-"No me provoques, Acuario."

-"¿Acuario?"- Se sentó en la última silla libre del cuarto. -"Vaya que estás dormido. Ni un apodo original."

-"¿Qué nos trajiste de Siberia?"

-"Veo que los rumores en el Santuario se expanden como pólvora."- Le dirigió a Camus una mirada de reproche, pero éste la ignoró.

-"¿Qué?"

-"¿Qué de qué?"

-"Que malo eres. ¿Fuiste a Siberia y no me trajiste ni un wodka de frigo bar?"

-"¿Has terminado, Camus?"

-"Sí señor."

-"Entonces ven."

-"Antoine."- El Santo de Acuario no se atrevió a mirar a Ewan. –"¿Cómo está todo en Siberia?"

-"Congelado. ¿Qué esperabas?"

-"Supongo." 'No te lleves al Ankou a Siberia, Barbegazi. Lo harás un monstruo. Si de por sí ya está loco.'- Antoine ignoró las palabras que Ewan dejó vertidas en su mente.

El maestro y su alumno se pusieron de pie y después de un somero agradecimiento salieron de la Octava Casa en dirección a la Décimo primera.

Ewan también se levantó y comenzó a recoger los platos (que, por razones prácticas los había comprado desechables).

-"Adh seidh, confía en Atena. Al final de cuentas es lo último que nos queda."- Había vuelto a hablar en inglés, pero habló lo suficientemente lento como para asegurarse de que Milo lo entendiera. -"Levántate. Es ahora que empieza lo bueno."

* * *

Saga estaba ante el acantilado de Cabo Sunión. La marea apenas bajaba, pero la brisa había comenzado a soplar hacia la playa.

Al principio se había sentido orgulloso de la responsabilidad encomendada por el Patriarca, pero una sombra de duda había comenzado a aparecer. El lugar no estaba a más de una hora del Santuario. Aún así, el Kyoko había lucido más que impaciente por encontrar a alguien dispuesto a permanecer en aquel lugar como vigía. No podía dejar de pensar que tal vez le había dado esa orden para sacarlo del camino. El desagrado de Saga hacia Aioros no era un secreto y puede que Shion esperase que mandándolo ahí se asegurara de que el Santo de Sagitario no tuviera un 'desafortunado accidente'.

-"¿En qué cosas pienso?"- Saga se rió de sí mismo. Al parecer Kanon lo había convertido en un paranoico.

-'Aioros será el sucesor del Patriarca. Tú lo sabes mejor que nadie.'- Aquella voz de nuevo. –'Si mataras a Aioros, el Patriarca no dudaría en hacerte su sucesor. No si eres lo suficientemente cuidadoso.'

Saga odió aquella voz pero tampoco hizo algo para callarla. ¿Quién sabe? Tal vez hasta podría acostumbrarse a ella. Miró hacia el acantilado y se encontró con la prisión de piedra reservada para los más altos traidores de Atena. Buscó las escaleras que llevaban a ella y las bajó.

Una sonrisa que no parecía ser suya recorrió su rostro.

-"Camus, no has mejorado en nada desde hace semanas."- Antoine y su discípulo llegaron a Acuario. No hablaron en el trayecto. Más bien, Antoine no habló con Camus en el trayecto como era su costumbre. El niño se sorprendió al ver a su maestro tan pensativo. No recordaba cuándo fue la última vez que lo vio así. -"Ya no has podido descender ni medio grado. Te has quedado totalmente estancado y a este paso empeorarás antes que mejorar."- Camus no estaba seguro de a qué era lo que quería llegar su maestro. Sabía que aquello era totalmente cierto pero no sabía por qué había sacado a relucir el asunto tan de repente. -"Prepara tus cosas."- Camus alzó la vista asustado. -"Mañana nos iremos del Santuario."- Le entregó al niño una mirada paternalista. -"Iremos a Siberia. Solo ahí podrás acercarte más al cero absoluto. Te dejaré el día libre. No sé cuándo regresaremos."- Hizo una pausa. -"Ni siquiera sé si yo regresaré."- Sus últimas palabras fueron dichas más para él mismo que para Camus.

-"¿Cómo es Siberia, señor?"

-"¿Cómo?"- Antoine sonrió. -"Es fría pero muy bella. Te aseguro que nunca has estado en un lugar igual. Creo que te gustará. Aunque no hay muchas personas."

-"¿Cuándo nos vamos?"

-"Hoy en la noche."

-"Prepararé mis cosas."

Camus caminó a su habitación con un poco más de entusiasmo del que Antoine hubiera querido.

-'No te lleves al Ankou a Siberia, Barbegazi. Lo harás un monstruo.'- Las palabras de Ewan hicieron eco en su cabeza. Sospechaba que el hombre tenía razón. De por sí Camus era retraído. ¿Qué pasaría con él después de que lo llevara a un lugar en donde había menos de 3 personas por kilómetro cuadrado? Por otro lado, no tendría opción si quería que el niño se convirtiera en su sucesor. Aún le faltaba demasiado por aprender.

Por ahora solo restaría esperar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finalmente pude subir este capie... qué cosas. Ya todos saben lo que va a pasar a continuación ¿ne? Ya saben, de todos modos finjan sorpresa. Los próximos capítulos serán un poquitín más oscuros. No demasiado. Pero eso sí, habrá mucho misticismo. Este capie resultó ser bastante fácil de escribir al principio... pero luego tuve problemas porque me fui un poco de la raya con los sentimentalismos. El asunto aún no está para eso. Ya veremos si aplica un poco más adelante. Quiero agradecer en especial a cierta personita por haberme ayudado 0. XD vos sabes quien sos... finge demencia.  
> .. Oh si... a partir de ahora la historia dará los vuelcos esperados. XD ¡Que lindo! ¡Domo arigatou!


	15. Capítulo 14: Scarlet

-"¿Eso es todo?"- Milo cayó por enésima vez al suelo por uno de los golpes de Ewan. -"Aioria debe de ser un idiota para haber perdido contra ti."- Ya no podía levantarse. Llevaban horas entrenando. O más bien, Milo llevaba horas recibiendo golpes directos del Santo de Escorpio. -"¿Es que Saga me consiguió a un aprendiz de Bronce?"- Ewan caminó hacia el niño y cuando se encontró lo suficientemente cerca pateó suavemente su abdomen. -"No. Un niño de Bronce al menos me respetaría."- Se inclinó hasta poder sujetar al niño de su camisa y lo alzó hasta tenerlo a su nivel. -"¿Qué pasa, Adh seidh?"- Lo dejó caer de nuevo al piso. -"¿Por qué no me atacas? ¿Te doy tanto miedo?"

Miedo.

Ese sentimiento se estaba haciendo odiosamente común en él. Tendría que hacer algo para desecharlo, pero de eso se preocuparía después. Decidió levantarse nuevamente. No planeaba dejar de hacerlo hasta que cayera muerto o inconsciente. Milo sabía que una de esas dos era precisamente la meta de Ewan, al menos parcialmente.

-"Te diré un secreto, Adh seidh. Cuando tengas que pelear en contra alguien con quien no quieres luchar, solo imagínate que es otro. A mí me funciona. Aunque no es fácil compararte con el idiota de Tauro. Tú puedes imaginarme como Aioria. Seguro que con lo de anteayer no te fue suficiente."

-'¿Pelear contra Aioria? Ni que no tuviera otra cosa mejor que hacer. Además ni se parecen. ¿Y qué tiene que ver Jothan con todo esto? Dioses, me está viendo. ¿Qué quiere que haga? ¿Me dijo que hiciera algo? ¡Apenas y le entiendo! Está peor que Camus con su estúpido acento.'

-"¿No te sirve Aioria?"- Se puso en guardia. -"¿Qué tal Saga?"- Pudo ver como los ojos de Milo brillaron ante estas palabras. -"Lo supuse."- Finalmente niño se movió.

Milo intentó atacarlo en cuatro ocasiones pero las cuatro fueron eludidas sin mayor problema por el Santo de Escorpio. Fue en el último intento que no pudo evadir el contraataque de Ewan, por lo que volvió a ser arrojado al suelo con un puñetazo en el rostro.

-"Mucho mejor."

Su aprendiz se levantó de nuevo, esta vez extendiendo su brazo derecho y su índice hacia él. Si no podía golpearlo directamente, al menos intentaría atacarlo de lejos. Dejó que su cosmo rodeara su dedo índice y éste fue cubierto por su ya distintivo color rojo. Después, el haz de luz salió disparado en contra de Ewan.

Aquel golpe fue todavía más rápido que el que le había propiciado al aspirante de Leo así que Ewan no se tomó el tiempo para eludirlo. La delgada hebra de energía fue detenida abruptamente por la Armadura de Escorpio, haciéndola desaparecer como si, en efecto, solo hubiera estado hecha de luz. Aún así, el Santo se vio forzado a retroceder un par de pasos.

-"¿Lo ves Adh seidh? Si vas a hacer algo que no quieres al menos diviértete haciéndolo. Así todos salen ganando. Al menos los que se lo merecen."- Una pequeña criatura moviéndose a lado de una piedra a los pies de Milo llamó su atención. Se acercó a ella y con el índice y el pulgar la levantó para luego colocarla sobre la palma de su mano.

-"Mira esto."- Extendió su mano completamente. Milo pudo ver que se trataba de un escorpión naranja de no más de 5 centímetros de largo, sin contar aguijón. -"Es una hembra. No tiene más de un mes. ¿Por qué no te la quedas?"

-"¿Para qué?"

-"No lo sé."- Colocó al arácnido entre el cabello de Milo. -"No estoy seguro, pero puede que al menos te enseñe a dejar de ser tan egoísta."

-'¿Yo? ¿Egoísta? ¿Y usted?'

-"Les gustan los lugares húmedos y oscuros. Procura darle de comer cada tres o cuatro días."

-"¿Y estas cosas qué comen?"- Agachó su cabeza, haciendo que el escorpión cayera al suelo y luego lo tomó por el aguijón del mismo modo que su maestro lo había hecho.

-"Insectos, claro."

-'Por supuesto. ¿Cómo no lo vi?'

-"Pero les gustan los frescos. Así que sería bueno que comenzaras un criadero de grillitos o algo así. Es más, ¿por qué no vas ahora mismo a cazar algunos aperitivos para tu nueva mascota?"

-"¿Eh?"

-"¿No me entendiste? Que fueras a conseguir comida para tu nueva mascota."- Tomó a la criatura entre sus manos. -"Cuando atrapes a los suficientes regresa a la Casa. Te hace falta una lección de biología."

-"Sí, maestro."- Esperó a que Ewan desapareciera en la distancia. -'Solo lo hace para fastidiarme. No me vuelvo a acabar su comida.'

Resignado y sintiéndose especialmente estúpido, comenzó a vagar por el Santuario buscando algún insecto lo suficientemente grande y lo suficientemente no ponzoñoso para que pudiera llevarlo de regreso con su maestro.

Se quitó la camisa y la utilizó como 'bolsa' para guardar las cosas que encontraba (que, por cierto, no eran muchas). En su cacería llegó a una formación rocosa y cuando intentó atrapar a un grillo se resbaló y rodó al suelo. Cuando volvió a abrir los ojos se encontró a los pies del Santo de Sagitario. Alarmado, examinó su playera para confirmar que al menos una buena parte de sus presas seguía viva, suspiró aliviado.

-"¿Milo?"- Aioros lucía sorprendido. No siempre un aprendiz llegaba rodando de la nada.

-"Eh... buenas tardes, señor."

-"¡Milo!"- El niño respondió a su nombre para encontrarse con Aioria que como siempre tenía una enorme sonrisa en su rostro. Se puso de pie.

-"¿Cómo estás?"

-"Bien." 'Y yo que creí que ya me había librado de ti.' "¿Y tú? ¿Cómo sigues?"- Aparentemente, Camus le había contagiado algo de su enfermiza formalidad.

-"Yo bien. Fue solo el susto yo creo. Pero fue una buena pelea. Estamos bien ¿no?"

-"Sí."- Se forzó a sí mismo a contestar.

-"Que bueno que el señor Saga ya no es tu maestro."

-"Aioria."- El hermano del aprendiz lo reprendió.

-"Lo siento."

-"¿Qué tanto llevas ahí?"- Aioros parecía estar más que intrigado.

-"Comida."

-"¿Comida?"

-"Me tengo que ir. Me esperan."- A menos eso era lo que quería aparentar, sin voltear a ver a los hermanos salió corriendo del lugar antes de que le cuestionaran sobre cualquier otra cosa.

Tomándose su tiempo para regresar, llegó a la Octava Casa. No encontró a su maestro en la sala principal, así que fue directo a la cocina en donde no solo vio a Ewan contemplando al escorpión que había dejado sobre la mesa, sino que también a Camus que veía, no con muy buenos ojos, al inmóvil artrópodo.

-"Mira quién te vino a visitar, Adh seidh. ¿No es lindo? Pareciera que le gustó estar con nosotros."- Sonreía maliciosamente mientras observaba a Camus que no había entendido ni una sola palabra de lo que había dicho. -"¿Los trajiste?" Milo asintió y colocó su camisa sobre la mesa. -"¿Los traes ahí? ¡Pudiste haberlos matado! Espero que al menos los hayas elegido de la misma especie."- Con un par de dedos examinó el contenido de la camisa. -"Si que necesitas saber algo de biología. ¿Creías que un escarabajo se puede aparear con un saltamontes?"- Dio una pausa para permitir que Milo le contestara, pero el niño no parecía tener respuesta alguna. -"¿Qué digo? Ni has de saber lo que es aparear. Vaya... debí suponer que Saga no te hablaría de temas tan profanos como esos. Claro que es tan joven que tal vez ni él mismo sepa sobre el asunto."- Se levantó y tomó la camisa-insectario. -"Iré a buscar algo en donde poner estas cosas. Regreso en unos minutos."- Salió de la cocina.

-"¿Qué haces aquí?"

-"Nada."- Camus esperó a que Milo se sentara en la silla antes ocupada por Ewan. -"Solo vine."

-"Si, claro."- Estaba acostumbrado a que Camus no le dijera ni la mitad de las cosas en las que pensaba. De hecho, a veces hasta se había cuestionado sobre la misma existencia de los pensamientos de su compañero. Por eso no siguió interrogándolo. Tarde o temprano hablaría. Al menos eso suponía. Tampoco es que fuera un asunto que lo preocupara demasiado. -"¿Qué opinas de mi mascota?"

-"Es fea."

-"No tanto. Solo si la ves muy de cerca."- Recargó su cara en sus brazos y se recostó parcialmente en la mesa, mirando directamente al escorpión. -"Pero es muy aburrida."

-"Tal vez tenga sueño y por eso no te come."

-"El señor Ewan dice que es niña ¿cómo lo sabrá?"

-"Conociéndolo tal vez te lo inventó."

-"Si, tal vez."- Alzó su cabeza para ver a Camus. -"¿Cómo le pongo?"

-"¿De qué?"

-"De nombre."

-"¿Para qué quieres un nombre? No es como si la fueras a entrenar"

-"¿Tú que sabes?"- Camus no contestó. -"Creo que se llamará Scarlet."

-"Qué original."

-"A mí me gusta."- Retomó su atención a Scarlet. Ahora el niño acariciaba con su dedo índice el lomo de la criatura.

Milo y Camus se dieron uno más de esos muchos momentos de silencio que solían darse. El segundo suspiró y finalmente decidió decirle a Milo del porqué de su visita.

-"Me voy a Siberia."

-"¿A qué?"- Milo no le dio mucha importancia a la declaración. Siguió jugando con el animal.

-"A entrenar."- Milo quedó estático. Solo se limitó a mover sus ojos en su dirección como si hubiera creído haber oído mal. La verdad era que no se sentía muy optimista al respecto. -"El señor Antoine dice que ahí podré acercarme todavía más al cero absoluto."

-'¿Todavía más? ¿Qué más cerca a ese cero absoluto quieres estar?'- Sus ojos regresaron a su mascota. -"¿Por cuánto tiempo?"

-"No sé. Creo que hasta que gane mi Armadura."

-"¿Cuándo te vas?"- Tragó saliva y su mano derecha oculta entre sus codos comenzó a sujetar con fuerza el borde de la mesa.

-"En una hora. El señor Antoine quiere que pase la noche ahí."

-"Entonces más te vale conseguir tu Armadura pronto."- Se bajó de la silla. -"Porque si regresas sin ella te voy a matar a golpes."- No esperó a que Camus le contestara. Salió de la cocina con el rostro en alto y los puños cerrados con fuerza.

Una vez al sentirse fuera del rango visual de su compañero, Milo se atrevió a caminar un poco más rápido hasta que llegó a la sala principal, en donde Ewan tenía un recipiente de plástico con sus pequeñas presas. Estaba de pie ante él, como si lo hubiera estado esperando. No se preocupó en mirarle siquiera y siguió su camino fuera de la Octava Casa.

-"Milo."- Aquello fue un susurro. El niño no se detuvo, fingiendo no haberlo oído. -"¡Milo!"- Su nombre retumbó entre las paredes de la Casa. Dejó de caminar. -"Recuerda lo que te dije de Atena, Adh seidh. Llora todo lo que quieras hoy, pero mañana no me vengas con tus lamentaciones."

El niño asintió y continuó caminando, aún sin ver el rostro de su maestro.

Bajó por las largas escaleras de las 12 Casas y, al sentirse en la Tercera, corrió todavía más rápido de lo que lo había estado haciendo. Salió de los Templos pero no se detuvo. Corrió instintivamente hacia el extremo oriente del Santuario. No dejó de hacerlo hasta encontrarse con el cosmo que, apenas sabiéndolo, había estado buscando.

-"¿Milo?"- Kanon vio los ojos llorosos del aprendiz de Escorpio. -"¿Qué pasa?"- Tenía una ligera idea de lo que era, pero no se atrevió a saltar a conclusiones. Solo esperó a que el niño reaccionara pero cuando llegó el momento, las cosas salieron mucho muy diferentes a lo que esperaba.

Milo corrió hacia Kanon y lo abrazó. Fue entonces que dejó salir las lágrimas que habían sido reprimidas desde hacía quien sabe cuánto tiempo. Con los segundos comenzó a gritar como si su alma se le fuera en ello. Kanon poco entendía lo que sucedía. No entendía el por qué de la enorme cantidad de dolor que el niño parecía tener. Tal vez ni siquiera era dolor. Tal vez solo era frustración. Tal vez era de todo un poco. Se atrevió a colocar su mano en la cabeza de Milo y acarició sus cabellos que ya habían crecido hasta un poco más arriba de sus hombros. No dijo nada. Y aunque hubiera sabido que decir, seguramente Milo no lo hubiera escuchado.

El niño lloró por muchos minutos sin darse siquiera un solo respiro. Finalmente pareció quedarse sin lágrimas. Esperó otros minutos más para recuperar su aliento y se separó de Kanon, limpiándose el rostro mientras miraba hacia el suelo, avergonzado de la escena que acababa de realizar.

-"¿Tú también te irás?"- Kanon confirmó sus sospechas.

-"¿A dónde?"

-"Saga y Camus se van."

-"Yo no me iré. No es como si tuviera algo que hacer fuera del Santuario."- El niño se lo agradeció por medio de un breve silencio.

-"Se van como si nada."- No lo dijo, pero Milo estaba sumamente enojado porque ni Saga ni Camus le pidieron permiso para irse. Sabía que ninguno tenía opciones. Aún así, su mente exigía una explicación más razonable a sus comportamientos.

-"¿No hiciste tú algo parecido?"- El niño alzó el rostro con curiosidad. –"¿Con esa mujer? ¿Con Altea?"- Sonrió ante la mirada de enojo de Milo. –"Tú solo perdiste a gente que te simpatiza. Además, no es como si no los fueras a volver a ver. Ya no seas tan exagerado."

-"No quiero."

-"Ni tan berrinchudo. Ellos volverán y cuando lo hagan vendrás a molestarme diciéndome que ya no los aguantas."

Milo asintió sonriendo ligeramente y se despidió. Después caminó de regreso a las 12 Casas como si nada hubiera pasado.

-'Este niño está bien loco.'

El viento comenzó a soplar y Kanon se abrazó a sí mismo. Esa noche sería muy fría.

* * *

-"¿Qué opinas?"- Parecía ser de noche en Ambarchik pero la verdad era que aún no pasaban de las seis de la tarde. El Santo de Acuario y su aprendiz caminaban sobre el piso congelado de las afueras de la aldea. La cabaña en donde vivirían por los próximos años se veía a la distancia. La blancura de la nieve hacía que toda la tierra y sus muros brillaran casi por sus propios medios. Antoine no llevaba consigo su Armadura. Se había conformado con un ligero abrigo para protegerlo.

-"Está bien."- Camus por su parte se estaba congelando. Los dos abrigos que llevaba puestos estaban lejos de ser suficientes para calentarlo. Nunca había experimentado tanto frío. Muy al contrario, incluso en los inviernos más helados de Francia o de Grecia había llegado a sentir calor. Antoine tenía razón: Siberia era un lugar completamente diferente a cualquiera en el que hubiese estado antes. Permitió que un suspiro volviera a salir por sus labios, formando un vaho tan nítido que parecía que se iba a convertir en nieve ante sus propios ojos. Un reflejo colorido en la nieve hizo que alzara la vista para encontrarse con una hermosa banda de colores en el cielo.

La Aurora Boreal había aparecido.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! ¡CAMUCHIS SE FUE! ¡SE FUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! TT ES TAN TRISTE! coff .. O al menos algo triste ¿no les parece? Este capie me gustó bastante pero me costó mucho trabajo. La sensibilidad de Milo es un asunto que considero delicado. Obviamente le puse sensibilidad escorpina. ¿Qué significa esto? Que se pone a llorar por ninguna razón aparente como histérico y que una vez que termina se va bien campante. Eso tenemos mucho nosotros los escorpiones. Como que nos aguantamos todo lo que ocurre hasta que hay un punto en el que no aguanta más y explota, pero una vez que explota todo vuelve a ser normal.  
> Para todas las fans del acuariano, por supuesto que Camuchis volverá a salir. El asunto es que tardará varios capies en hacerlo. ¡Pues claro! El señorito se fue a Siberia y durante los siguientes capies pasarán muchas cosas importantes en el Santuario como para que me vaya a visitarlo a Rusia.  
> Ay... sobre Scarlet... XD ¡NO PUDE EVITAR PONERLA! ¡SIMPLEMENTE NO PUDE! .. Para más información leer "Las Nuevas Aprendices". Dudo que haga algo importante en la trama de la historia. Pero es un toque lindo ¿no creen? XD  
> ¡Domo arigatou a todos!


	16. Capítulo 15: Shura

-"¿Qué quieres hacer? ¿Dejarlos medio vivos o convertirlos en confeti ensangrentado?"

-"Lo siento, señor."- Qué irónico. Había descubierto el último cosmo desde hacía semanas y aún no podía hacer algo tan sencillo como mantener con 'vida' un objeto semejante.

-"Tampoco lo sientas tanto. Es solo que no creo que te gustaría ser cubierto por la sangre de tu enemigo. No es agradable. Al menos para mí no lo es."

Al Santo de Escorpio parecía molestarle mucho la sangre. Fue por eso que quiso que Milo desarrollara y mejorara aquel ataque que había inventado hacía más de un mes en su pelea contra Aioria. Para ayudarlo a entrenar había ideado un extraño plan en el que tenía que lanzar su 'aguja' (como él lo había llamado) a unos cuantos costales de harina. La idea era que la bolsa no se rompiera. Desafortunadamente, Milo aún no era muy bueno así que ahora tenía una delgada capa de harina sobre todo su cuerpo.

-"Supongo que no."

-"Ya me lo dirás cuando tengas que matar a alguien."- De repente Ewan volteó en dirección contraria a las 12 Casas. Lucía sorprendido; incluso preocupado.

-"Shura ha vuelto."- Susurró.

-"¿Quién?"

-"Lo siento, Adh seidh. Tengo que irme. No tardo mucho."- Sin más explicación se fue corriendo a una de las entradas del Santuario.

-"¿Shura?"

-"Vaya, creí que nunca se iría."

Milo reconoció la peculiar voz de Aioria. Entonces lo vio salir de detrás de unas columnas derrumbadas cerca de donde había estado entrenando. El niño corrió hacia él.

-"Deberías de verte. Pareces fantasma."

-"Si... no es fácil."- Se atrevió a sonreírle un poco. Desde que Camus se había ido, había tenido que acostumbrarse a estar con el aspirante de Leo. A la larga notó que no solo no era tan estúpido como pensaba que era, sino que hasta podía ser divertido estar con él. No era que pasara todos sus ratos libres con Aioria, pero al menos ya no le huía.

"¿Y el señor Aioros?"

-"Se fue corriendo a la Novena Casa. Creo que esperará a Shura ahí."

-"¿Sabes quién es ese?"- Aioria asintió enérgicamente.

-"¿Tú no?"

-'Claro que lo sé. Solamente me gusta preguntar cosas por el simple hecho de hacerlo.'

-"Es el aspirante de Capricornio. Tiene solo tres años más que nosotros pero mi hermano dice que es muy fuerte. Supongo que ha regresado de los Pirineos."

-"¿Y eso dónde está?"

-"En España."- Dudó. -"Creo. Son unas montañas en el oeste. Ha estado entrenando ahí por 4 años. Yo nunca lo he visto. Espero hacerlo pronto."

-"¿Y qué haces aquí?"

Hubo una pausa y luego el aspirante de Leo puso una sonrisa algo sospechosa.

"¿Te gustaría ir al territorio de las Koree?"- Últimamente Aioria pasaba su tiempo paseándose cerca de la barda que separa a las Koree del resto del Santuario. Al principio solo lo hacía porque le divertía hacer algo prohibido, pero después comenzó a quedar fascinado ante los entrenamientos de las mujeres. Estaba intrigado por el modo en el que criaturas que parecían ser tan frágiles pudieran emanar tanta cantidad de energía y de golpear con tan poca consideración al contrincante. De repente, al verse solo, le pareció buena idea compartir su descubrimiento con alguien más. Milo era el más cercano.

-"Mi maestro dijo que no tardaría mucho en regresar."

-"Vamos. Será divertido. ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que viste a una mujer?"

-"¿Por qué querría ver a una Koree? Para ver una máscara mejor voy con el Patriarca."

-"De acuerdo. Pero si cambias de opinión ya sabes en dónde estoy."

Se fue del lugar corriendo y despidiéndose con la mano como estaba acostumbrado a hacerlo.

Milo estuvo a punto de tumbarlo por los pies para evitar que hiciera alguna tontería entrando a territorio prohibido, pero una presencia familiar llamó más su atención que la desvergüenza de Aioria. Aquella presencia definitivamente no le pertenecía a ese tal Shura.

* * *

Un niño de nueve años corría lo más rápido que podía hacia las 12 Casas. Shura había estado fuera del Santuario por muchos años y estaba feliz de regresar a lo que consideraba como su hogar. Especialmente estaba interesado en reencontrarse con Aioros, el nuevo Santo de Sagitario. Ya quería ver la cara que pondría cuando le viera. Las cosas habían pasado tan rápido que ni él se las creía.

Su recorrido y sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por otra persona que se movía aún más rápido que él y que lo había interceptado. Ambos se detuvieron abruptamente.

-"¿Ewan? ¿Qué pasa?"

-"Has regresado."

-"Después de lo que me pareció una eternidad."

El aspirante de Capricornio estaba completamente cubierto por una capucha marrón. Lo único que se podía distinguir de él era su boca.

-"Había escuchado que te habías hecho muy fuerte. El más fuerte de todos los aprendices."

-"Aioros es el que tenía el título."

-"Aye. Tenía. Ahora él es un Santo."- Miró la sonrisa del joven. -"Entonces es cierto."- Ewan caminó hacia él y sin más quitó la tela que cubría la cabeza de Shura. El niño tenía ojos pequeños de un color muy oscuro difícil de identificar. Su cabello era aún más oscuro y era corto, rasgo no muy común entre los Caballeros. Pudo ver que algo sobresalía de su cuello. Algo dorado. -"Sabía que derrotaste al resto de los aspirantes a la Armadura Dorada, pero no esperaba que regresaras con ella. Es impresionante."

-"Tuve suerte. Solo eso."

-"Con la suerte puedes sobrevivir una batalla; no convertirte en uno de los 12."- Sus palabras parecían un cumplido pero las pronunció con severidad. -"Argenis debe de estar orgulloso. Siempre supo que tú serías su sucesor. Aunque debe de sentirse algo raro al ver a alguien tan pequeño usando su Armadura."

-"Tal vez."

-"¿Qué le ha pasado a tus manos?"

-"¿A qué se refiere, señor?"- Ewan no le contestó si no que movió su brazo con intención de tomar entre sus manos el brazo derecho del niño y así inspeccionarlo con mayor cuidado. Shura reaccionó ante este movimiento, retirándose.

-"¿Qué pasa? No te pienso comer."

-"¿Qué me lo asegura?"- Shura pensó en voz alta.

\- "Deberías tenerme más respeto, niño."

-"Lo lamento, señor."- Shura contestó irritado el reproche del Santo de Escorpio, con esperanzas de que con esa disculpa pudiera dar fin a la conversación. Ewan le lanzó al niño una mirada desafiante.

-"No digas que lo sientes si no es así. Deberías saber que no me gustan las mentiras. Pero por hoy te lo pasaré por alto. Aioros debe estar esperándote."

-"Eso es cierto."- Shura siguió su camino empujando con el hombro a Ewan. Después volvió a correr en busca de su amigo.

Sintiéndose frustrado y algo inquieto tras haber sentido aquella extraña energía proveniente de las extremidades del niño, el Santo de Escorpio decidió regresar con su aprendiz que seguro ya se había comenzado a desesperar. Cuando regresó con él pudo ver que el éste había permanecido casi en el mismo lugar en el que lo había dejado. Identificó pronto la razón de esto. Shura no era el único que había vuelto al Santuario y esa segunda persona estaba apareciendo ante él en esos momentos.

-"Saga de Géminis. Nos honras con tu presencia. ¿Qué cuentan las nereidas?"

-"No mucho, me temo. Ni pareciera que una Guerra Santa estuviera por comenzar. Cabo Sunión es mucho más aburrido de lo que cuentan las leyendas."

-"Me lo imagino. Pero tampoco lo digas como si esperaras una guerra."

Milo interrumpió la despreocupada conversación entre Ewan y Saga caminando hacia el segundo y saludándolo.

-"Veo que aún no lo matas. Es reconfortante saberlo."

-"¿Cómo hacerlo? Es demasiado tiernito todavía como para sacrificarlo a mis dioses."

-"Entonces tendremos que hacer que engorde un poco más."- Apenas entonces Saga pudo ver la sonrisa de 'yo sé algo que tú no sabes' que Milo llevaba consigo. –"¿Y tú qué? Uno pensaría que estarías feliz de verme."- Mientras hablaba sacudía del cabello del niño el exceso de harina que llevaba. Por alguna razón prefería no saber cómo era que todo ese polvo le cayó encima.

Si Milo no corrió en busca de Saga inmediatamente después de haber sentido su cosmo dentro del Santuario fue porque en realidad no había tenido tanto tiempo para extrañarlo como había pensado que lo tendría. Su hermano gemelo, al cual había conseguido ver por lo menos tres veces por semana mientras Ewan 'estudiaba' los efectos del alcohol en la sangre, había probado ser mucho más que un excelente sustituto de Saga por lo que, al menos, no había llegado a extrañar su rostro. Extrañamente, sí lo hacía con su seriedad y sus reproches.

-"Me parece que el Adh seidh ha quedado mudo ante tu imponente presencia."

-"No me sorprendería."

-"Estas de muy buen humor, Saga. ¿A qué se debe?"

-"No es nada. Es solo que de repente se me ha quitado un dolor de cabeza que vengo teniendo desde hace días. Pero me tengo que ir. Quiero reportarme con su Santidad en cuanto antes."

-"¿Regresarás al mar?"- Milo preguntó no como reproche. Simplemente quería saberlo.

-"Si. Puede que pase la noche aquí si se me permite. Pero no soy optimista al respecto."

-"Entonces ve con él a pedirle permiso. Puede que conozcas a Shura de Capricornio."- Ewan sacó el tema del imprudente, solo para ver la reacción de Saga.

-"¿Shura? ¿No era ese el niño del que tanto presumía Argenis?"

-"El mismo que viste y calza. Consiguió la Armadura pero sigue siendo un mocoso. Tal vez debas enseñarle unos cuantos modales. A mí ya me tienen lo suficientemente fichado como para hacerlo."

-"Lo tendré en mente."- Miró al niño. –"Espero verte después, Milo. Solo para que me pongas al corriente de todo."

-"Aye."

-"Ese es mí 'aye'. ¿No es lindo?"- Ewan fingió la voz de modo que sonara un poco más aguda de lo que Saga o Milo hubieran querido.

-"Lindísimo. Hasta luego, Ewan."- Se despidió con su acostumbrada formalidad y caminó en dirección a la Cámara del Patriarca. Parecía ser que el dolor de cabeza estaba regresando.

-"Está algo raro ¿no crees? Ni parecía ser él."- Ewan finalmente se dio el gusto de volver a hablar en su querida lengua natal.

-"Está feliz."

-"Eso mismo es lo raro. Ojala que ni Shura ni Aioros le quiten su felicidad. No siempre se le puede ver tan a gusto con la vida. Y bien..."- Presionó su puño izquierdo contra su mano derecha, provocando que sus dedos dejaran escapar pequeños crujidos. Repitió la operación con la otra mano. –"Es hora de seguir trabajando ¿no lo crees, Adh seidh? Que Saga crea que no te dejó encargado con un flojo bueno para nada."

-"¿Aunque sea cierto?"

Ewan se preguntaba cómo era que después de tantos regaños que le había dado para hacer que lo respetara, todavía tuviera la desfachatez de decir esas cosas.

-"Otra de esas y te mando a la Casa de Tauro por una semana ¿de acuerdo?"- El niño negó enérgicamente y se colocó de nuevo en posición para acabar con el saco de harina ante él.

* * *

-"Esta noche descansa."

El Santo de Capricornio se arrodillaba ante el Patriarca que, como siempre, era acompañado por su hermano Arles. Ahora, el rostro del Patriarca no era el único que permanecía oculto. Hacía unos cuantos días que Arles se comportaba de un modo más formal. Esta formalidad se reflejaba en el casco que había comenzado a portar y cuya sombra no permitía ver su rostro.

-"Así será. Gracias por su preocupación."- Lo que no le dijo al Patriarca fue que tenía planeado hablar con Aioros durante toda la noche. Hacía tanto tiempo que no lo veía y tenía tantas cosas qué contarle. Por primera vez se sentía verdaderamente digno de ser compañero de alguien como lo era el Santo de Sagitario.

-"Me parece que te has vuelto sumamente fuerte, Shura."- Esta vez Arles habló. Estaba feliz de ver que la Décima Casa tuviera de nuevo un vigilante.

-"Sí. Gracias en parte a usted, señor."- Para el Santo de Capricornio era una lástima que alguien como Arles no pudiera convertirse en el sucesor del Patriarca. Desde que lo conoció, había sido técnicamente el líder del Santuario. De no haber sido por él, el futuro de la orden de los Caballeros hubiera sido completamente incierto. Vio al Patriarca ponerse de pie trabajosamente.

-"Arles, mañana dale las órdenes a Shura."

-"Así lo haré, Señor."- Se inclinó un poco ante el Patriarca y luego regresó a ver al Santo de Capricornio. -"Puedes retirarte por ahora. Por favor descansa."

-"Sí."- Se inclinó un poco más y, al ver que tanto Shion como Arles salían de la Cámara, decidió salir del lugar.

De repente su cosmo se alertó. Había algo en aquel Templo. Algo que definitivamente no pertenecía a aquel lugar. Todos los presentes lo sintieron, pero el Patriarca fue el primero en reconocer al intruso.

-"Saga."

Shura volteó alarmado. Pudo ver entonces al Santo de Géminis caminar hacia al trono. Permaneció de pie, completamente estático mientras Saga se arrodillaba ante el Patriarca.

-"El Santo Dorado de Géminis, Saga, se reporta ante el Patriarca."

-'Hubiera jurado que había un intruso.'- Examinó con mayor detenimiento al Santo de Géminis. Parecía muy serio, pero no con malas intenciones. Todo lo contrario. Podía sentir un amable cosmo emanando de él. –'Tal vez me equivoqué. Ó tal vez el intruso se haya escondido.'

-"Disculpa, ¿te conozco?"- Saga se incorporó y enfrentó a Shura.

-"Soy Shura. El Santo Dorado de Capricornio."

-"Así que eres tú."- El niño era todavía más pequeño de lo que esperaba. Al principio tenía curiosidad de conocerlo, pero el dolor de cabeza le había quitado el humor que tenía.

-"Hace unos momentos sentí un extraño cosmo."

-"Yo no he sentido nada."- Decidió no prestarle más atención a Shura. Su actitud le pareció ruda y poco merecedora de ella. –'Es cierto lo que dijo Ewan. Merece unas cuantas clases de modales.'

El ambiente se puso tenso. Shura había creído ver en los ojos de Saga un extraño y desagradable brillo. Fue el Patriarca el que interrumpió el silencio.

-"Saga, ¿cómo está todo en Cabo Sunión?"

-"Aún sin actividad, señor."

-"No es un asunto que debas de tomar a la ligera. Vigilar a Poseidón es de suma importancia. Atena pronto renacerá."

-"Sí."

-"Esta noche podrás quedarte en el Santuario."

-"Así lo haré, señor. Gracias."

El Santo de Géminis terminó con el protocolo y salió de la habitación con la misma frialdad con la que había entrado.

-'Saga de Géminis.'

Tal vez más tarde Shura hablaría con Aioros sobre aquél hombre.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¿Vieron toda esa última escena? .. Esa la saqué casi directamente de un manga de Saint Seiya que sacaron por ahí como cosa aparte (¿novela grafica le puedo decir?) Seguro que varios de ustedes ya la han visto por ahí, es la historia de Excálibur... o algo así. La quise poner por mi manía de querer ser lo más fiel a la historia original que me sea posible. El siguiente capítulo será en una buena parte esa historia pero creo que aunque ya conozcan les parecerá interesante. ¿No les da emoción? Jajaja! ¡La verdad es que a mí sí!  
> Sobre Shura... fue un ENOOOOOOOOOOOOOORME problema en decidirme qué rayos iba a hacer con él. Pero pues ya ven que al final sí lo puse ya como un Santito Dorado. .. Sé que es raro... pero según el maldito manga yo creo que se ganaron sus armaduras como por ahí de los 7 años y eso es simplemente bizarro (y no bizarro normal como lo es la serie per se, sino que VERDADERAMENTE bizarro aunque bizarro signifique valiente). Pues creo que a final de cuentas salió bien y si no bien, pues al menos no tan raro.  
> ¡Muchas dankes minna-sama!
> 
> Espero os haya gustado.


	17. Capítulo 16: Xenos (Intruso)

-"¿No deberías estar con Saga?"

-"No sé a dónde fue después de ir con el Patriarca."- Milo permitió que su mascota recorriese su brazo mientras Kanon la observaba con un poco de nerviosismo.

Las estrellas habían comenzado a salir en Atenas. Curiosamente, éstas parecían estar mucho más brillantes que las de cualquier noche anterior. Ewan le había dado la oportunidad a Milo de ir en busca de Saga después de que el entrenamiento terminara. El niño buscó al susodicho por varios minutos, pero al ver que técnicamente había desaparecido, optó por aprovechar su tan preciado tiempo libre en algo más sencillo de encontrar. ¿Y qué más fácil que el gemelo de Saga? Esta vez lo encontró en un lugar muy cercano a las 12 Casas. Mucho más cercano de donde estaba acostumbrado a estar.

-"Yo tampoco lo he visto. ¿Crees que haya regresado a Cabo Sunión?"

-"No sé. No creo."- Cuando lo encontró, Kanon parecía estar buscando a su hermano, pero Milo estuvo más que gustoso en frustrarle toda la búsqueda.

-"Tal vez debas regresar con tu maestro."

-"No quiero."- Él y su manía de siempre querer salirse con la suya.

-"Cambiaré mi oración. Regresa con tu maestro."- Aunque, extrañamente casi nunca lo conseguía.

-"¿Por qué?"

-"Tengo cosas que hacer."

-"No, no tienes."

-"Solo vete."

Milo alzó la vista de su mascota y se la otorgó a Kanon, alzando su ceja derecha, rasgo que había adoptado de Ewan. Alzó los hombros fingiendo indiferencia y caminó de regreso a la Octava Casa.

Kanon se limitó a alzar su rostro en dirección al Templo de Atena.

* * *

-"¿Aioros?"

El Santo de Sagitario y Shura estaban en la entrada de la Casa de Capricornio. El segundo tenía entre sus manos una delicada copa de cristal que, a pesar de lucir tan elegante, no contenía más que agua. Descansaba sobre una silla y a su lado se encontraba su amigo, mirando a las estrellas y pensando en el extraño cosmo cortante que emanaba de la mano de Shura.

-"¿Si?"

-"Saga de Géminis. ¿Qué clase de hombre es?"

-"¿Saga? Él es una persona muy callada. Creo que nadie sabe en realidad cómo es. Ni siquiera su Santidad. Su mente es algo indescifrable para la mayoría de las personas."- Aioros tenía muchas cosas qué decir sobre el Santo de Géminis pero no consideró que debía expresárselas a Shura. Después de todo, sus sospechas no consistían en algo más que meras suposiciones.

-"¿La mayoría?"

-"Yo sí puedo ver como es. Y sé que está escondiendo algo."- Solo se atrevería a decir estas palabras.

Una áspera expresión de entendimiento salió de la garganta de Shura. Estaba de acuerdo con Aioros.

De repente, el cosmo intrusivo que había sentido hacía unas cuantas horas volvió a aparecer. Shura se colocó inmediatamente de pie y tanto él como Aioros giraron su vista a la Cámara del Kyoko.

-"¡Aioros!"- El Santo de Sagitario no pronunció palabra. -"¡Ese es! Ese es el cosmo que sentí hace rato."

-"Vamos, Shura."- Su rostro se ensombreció ligeramente y salió corriendo al interior de la Casa. Shura permaneció estático. –"¡¿Qué esperas?! ¡El Patriarca está en peligro!"- Al terminar esta oración, desapareció de la vista del Santo de Capricornio quien apenas había comenzado a reaccionar.

Shura finalmente atinó a mover sus extremidades y corrió hacia el Templo de Atena sin detenerse ni un solo segundo en las dos vacías casas que estaban entre ellos y el intruso.

-"¡Arles!"

Llegaron para encontrar la puerta de la Cámara central abierta de par en par. Justo frente a ellos, el intruso trataba de herir al Patriarca, pero Arles se había colocado entre éste y el invasor, recibiendo todos los golpes en su lugar. El intruso portaba una armadura con tonalidades anaranjadas y con un brillo similar al de los 12 Ropajes Dorados. El rostro del hombre era cubierto por una máscara plateada y de su casco salía un enorme torrente de cabello blanco. Aquel intruso podía moverse a la velocidad de la luz. Eso era algo contra lo que Arles no era capaz de enfrentarse.

-"¡Aioros!"- El Santo de Altar agradeció a los Dioses la llegada de los dos jóvenes.

-"¡¿Quién eres tú?! ¡Di quién es el maldito que se ha atrevido a querer dañar al Patriarca!"

El intruso miró a Shura después de escuchar sus insultantes palabras, pero permaneció en orgulloso silencio.

Con un susurro, Arles pronunció el nombre de quien creía era el hombre detrás de la metálica máscara.

-"¿Has visto esa armadura antes, Aioros?"

-"No. Es la primera vez que veo algo así."

-"Esa…"- El Patriarca alzó la voz. –"Es una de las Escamas que usan las Marinas de Poseidón."- Shura repitió para sí estas palabras. –"Fueron creadas por Oribarkon."

-"Entonces… ¿tú fuiste enviado por Poseidón?"

En lugar de responderle a Shura, el intruso elevó su mano en contra de Arles, dándole un corte en el abdomen y obligándolo a abandonar su pose defensiva. Después se limitó a saltar para finalmente colocarse ante Shion. Aioros y Shura corrieron hacia este último, quien apenas pudo evadir el primer golpe del intruso. Éste, después de fallar y de verse acorralado por dos Santos Dorados, decidió saltar nuevamente pero esta vez para colocarse en un lugar mucho más seguro: detrás del Patriarca.

-"Si quieres vivir será mejor que te alejes de él."- Shura sabía que no estaba en condiciones para ponerse exigente, pero tampoco pudo evitar pronunciar estas palabras de advertencia. El atacante arremetió y pudo atrapar a Shion, amenazando con quitarle la vida con un simple movimiento de la mano derecha.

-"Aioros… depende de ti."- Palabras entrecortadas salieron de la boca del Santo de Altar, quien aún no se reponía de la herida infringida anteriormente.

-"¿Has visto a Saga?"- Fue lo único que Aioros atinó a contestar ante la súplica de Arles. Entonces, la mano del intruso comenzó a moverse en contra del Patriarca. –"¡Shura! ¡Mueve el brazo!"

Shura no entendió lo que pasaba pero se limitó a obedecer la extraña orden de su amigo. Cuando lo hizo, el aire pareció cortarse en dos y una navaja invisible se dirigió hacia el intruso, cortándole en la muñeca, obligándolo a gritar de dolor y a separarse de Shion.

-"¡¿Qué fue eso?!"

Aioros no se molestó en contestar la pregunta de Shura, sino que lanzó dos ataques con su cosmo. Al tener la guardia baja, el intruso recibió estos dos golpes de lleno, uno de ellos llegando a fracturar la hombrera derecha de sus Escamas. El Santo de Sagitario finalmente fue capaz de alcanzar al Patriarca, colocándose frente a él. El intruso se recuperó y lanzó una serie de ataques torpes a Shura quien intentaba capturarlo. Apenas entonces Arles pudo ponerse de pie. Los tres Santos rodearon al intruso y éste, al verse acorralado, saltó hacia una de las ventanas de la Cámara, rompiéndola para salir del lugar.

Shura quiso seguirlo pero fue detenido por Arles.

-"Está oscuro allá afuera. Si intentas atacarlo él tendría la ventaja."

-"Arles tiene razón, Shura."- El Caballero de Capricornio buscó la mirada de Aioros, esperando que éste apoyara su idea de ir tras el intruso, pero pronto vio que estaba solo en su decisión.

-"Entiendo. Pero… ¿quién era él?"

-"Supongo que un enviado de Poseidón, pero…"

-"Aioros, Shura. Gracias."- Arles interrumpió las palabras del Santo de Sagitario. El Patriarca asentía detrás de su hermano.

-"No fue nada, su Santidad."

-"Así es, señor."

Un nuevo cosmo irrumpió en la habitación, solo que esta vez todos reconocieron al dueño de aquella presencia. Saga de Géminis entró apurado a la Cámara. No llevaba puesta su Armadura sino unos pantalones gruesos y una camisa de manga larga.

-"¡Saga! Hace unos momentos un asesino vino y atacó a su Santidad."

Saga había sentido que algo extraño estaba ocurriendo en la Cámara, fue por ello que salió corriendo hacia aquel lugar en cuanto pudo. Sin embargo, no imaginaba que algo semejante hubiera ocurrido.

-"¿Un asesino? ¿Quién?"

-"Creemos que fue una Marina."

Saga se congeló en esos momentos. Le parecía imposible. El Templo de Poseidón estaba totalmente abandonado.

-"¿Marina?"

-"Saga, regresa a Cabo Sunión cuanto antes."

-"¡Sí!"- Se inclinó ante Arles y se propuso a salir de la habitación, pero una mirada penetrante le detuvo. Se atrevió a mirar en su dirección con notable molestia.

-"Muy pronto…"- Comenzó a decir Shion. Todos los presentes tornaron su atención hacia él. –"Daremos la bienvenida a la reencarnación de Atena."- Los cuatro hombres sabían lo que esas palabras querían decir. –"Cada que Atena renace es porque comenzará una Guerra Santa. Me temo que esta vez no solo el Dios del Mar quiere atacarnos. También Hades y Eris están dispuestos a derrotarnos. Nos debemos preparar para su llegada. Es por eso, Saga, que tienes que dedicarte solamente a vigilar a Poseidón."- Saga asintió. -"Aioros, tu deber será proteger el Santuario."

-"¡Sí!"

-"Shura…"- El Patriarca notó el nerviosismo del Santo de Capricornio. No era para menos. Habían sido demasiados acontecimientos para una sola noche. –"Tú debes ir con los Caballeros de todo el mundo a darles esta noticia."

-"Sí, señor."

-"Shura, aquel ataque que hiciste con tu mano fue muy poderoso."- La voz del Patriarca se suavizó. Una sonrisa apareció debajo de su máscara.

-"Sí. Ni siquiera supe cómo controlarlo. Fue como si se moviera por sí sola."

-"Es un regalo de Atena. Se trata de Excálibur. Seguramente la Diosa se conmovió por todo el esfuerzo que le has entregado a la orden. Cuando Ella llegue, usa ese poder para defenderla."

-"Atena…"

-"¡Eso es fabuloso, Shura! ¡Felicidades!"- El Santo de Sagitario examinaba con entusiasmo la mano derecha de Shura.

-"Gracias."- Recibió una palmada en el hombro por parte de Saga.

-"Sí, Shura. Felicidades."

-"Todos se pueden retirar ahora. Ha sido una noche difícil."- Arles esperó a que Shura y Aioros salieran de la habitación. –"Menos tú, Saga."

-"¿Qué sucede, Arles?"

-"Quisiera hablar contigo."

-"Lo siento, señor. Pero prefiero regresar ahora mismo a Cabo Sunión."- Salió del cuarto dejando a Arles con la palabra en la boca.

-"¿Hermano?"- Dijo Shion. –"¿En qué piensas?"

-"En nada importante, su Santidad. Es solo una idea."

-"¡Maestro!"- Los hermanos voltearon hacia una de las puertas de la habitación. A través de ella, Mü salió corriendo hacia el Patriarca. No se detuvo hasta que consiguió refugiarse entre los pliegues de su manto. El niño tenía varias lágrimas en los ojos. Desde hacía varios minutos que sentía un intruso en la habitación pero cuando intentó salir de su cuarto, una extraña fuerza lo detuvo. No estaba seguro de qué era y a pesar de que utilizó todas sus fuerzas no pudo moverse si no hasta hacía unos cuantos segundos.

-"Todo está bien ahora, Mü."- El Patriarca tranquilizó al niño colocando su pesada mano en el pequeño hombro. Él había sido el responsable de la inmovilidad del aprendiz. Mientras era atacado, mantuvo su telequinesis activa para evitar que su alumno se pusiera a sí mismo en peligro.

-"¿Quién era esa persona?"

-"Santidad, creo que iré a descansar."- Arles esperó la aprobación del Patriarca y se retiró a su habitación. En ningún momento el nombre de cierto Santo Dorado dejó de cruzar su mente.

* * *

-"¿En dónde estuviste?"

-"Buscando a Saga."- Milo regresaba a la Casa de Escorpio con su mascota perdida entre los mechones de su cabello. Pudo ver a su maestro desde la salida de la Casa de Libra. Lo curioso era que a su lado se encontraba el tan buscado Santo de Géminis portando su Armadura.

-"Lo lamento, Milo. Tenía cosas qué hacer."

-"Milo, será mejor que te vayas a dormir ahora."- El niño se sorprendió al escuchar a su maestro hablar con tanta seriedad. Ewan notó la inquietud de su alumno. –"Alguien ha atacado al Patriarca. Esta noche me quedaré en guardia. Será mejor que descanses porque en la mañana te tocará a ti."

-"Sí, señor."- El niño caminó hacia el interior de la Casa.

-"Milo, regresaré a Cabo Sunión ahora. Confío en que entrenarás duro mientras no esté."

-"Sí."- Algo preocupado, el niño siguió el camino a su habitación. Era muy extraño, no había sentido ningún intruso en el Santuario. Mucho menos en la Cámara del Patriarca.

De repente, todo le pareció ser un error.

* * *

Un hombre examinaba el casco de una de las Escamas de Poseidón. Se encontraba entre un montón de rocas detrás de la montaña que guarda las 12 Casas. El resto de las Escamas yacía en el suelo no muy lejos de él.

-"¡Kanon!"

El hombre casi tiró el casco del mero susto. Giró para encontrarse a Saga que caminaba rápidamente hacia él luciendo sumamente enojado. Sin darle oportunidad para reaccionar, Saga lo sujetó de la camisa con ambas manos, obligándolo, ahora sí, a soltar el casco.

-"Hermano."- Fue lo único que pudo pronunciar. Nunca había visto así a Saga.

-"Así que fuiste tú."

-"¿Qué? ¿Qué hice ahora?"

-"¡Te mataré aquí mismo!"- El cosmo de Saga lo rodeó.

-"¡¿De qué rayos estás hablando?!"

-"¡No me vengas con tonterías! ¡Fuiste tú el que intentó matar al Patriarca!"

-"Saga…"- Kanon cerró los ojos con molestia. –"Sé que no me creerás, pero te puedo asegurar que yo no lo hice. Yo solo llegué aquí y me encontré con estas cosas."- El cosmo de Saga comenzó a tranquilizarse y después lo soltó. –"Si hubiera sido yo no te lo ocultaría. Lo sabes ¿no?"

Saga odió la cara de sinceridad de su hermano. Le creería. Al menos por ahora.

-"Te dejaré con vida, pero te estaré vigilando muy de cerca ¿entiendes?"- Se agachó para recoger el casco.

-"¿Qué harás con eso?"

-"La regresaré al Templo de Poseidón. Tal vez su dueño la esté buscando."- Recogió el resto de las partes y salió del lugar.

Al ver al Santo de Géminis desaparecer entre la noche, Kanon no pudo evitar sonreír.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok... sé que este capie no fue precisamente original... -.- y para colmo casi no tenemos a Milito. .. Pero es de esas cosas que son necesarias. Sobre todo para el asuntillo de Kanon, por supuesto. Total, les aseguro que el siguiente capie será más interesante.  
> Ya saben... actúen como si no supieran nada del asunto. XD así la cosa se pone más emocionante.  
> No hay mayor comentario... .. un capie más. No me desagradó pero tampoco me encantó. ¡Danke!


	18. Capítulo 17: Diadocos (Sucesor)

-"¡Saga!"

Milo dejó a Ewan con la palabra en la boca mientras salía en busca del Santo de Géminis. Hacía poco menos de un año de que no lo veía.

Saga se limitó a sonreír levemente bajo la entrada a la Octava Casa; dirigiendo su mirada a un molesto Santo de Escorpio y saludándolo con un ademán en la cabeza.

-"Para el caso que me haces, Adh seidh mejor te regreso con Saga."

-"¿Por qué volviste?"- Milo no se dignó a contestarle a su maestro.

-"El Patriarca me ha mandado llamar."

-"¿Shion?"- Ewan se interesó de inmediato en la plática.

-"¿Qué otro?"

-"¿Quién sabe? Las cosas han cambiado mucho."

-"Eso he oído."- Regresó su atención al niño. –"¿Y esa ventana?"- Había un pequeño hoyo en donde uno de los dientes frontales de Milo debía de estar.

-"Se cayó ayer."

-"¿Y el hada de los dientes te dejó algo?"- Milo negó con la cabeza.

-"Me lo tragué."

-"Eso es bueno. Tiene calcio. Además, para cómo es el hada de los dientes, capaz y te deja una botella de vino."- Miró de reojo a Ewan.

-"Ah sí… ella es una dama muy bondadosa."- Ewan contestó con indiferencia.

-"Lo siento, pero me tengo que ir ya. No quiero hacer esperar a su Santidad."

-"Es reconfortante ver que hay cosas que nunca cambian, Géminis."

-"Supongo."

-"¿Puedo ir?"- El niño miró a su maestro con su mejor cara de añoranza.

-"Puedes acompañarlo hasta Piscis, Adh seidh. Solo procura no tardar demasiado."- El niño asintió y salió corriendo hacia la Casa de Sagitario. –"Disfruta de tu estancia, Saga."

-"Lo haré, Ewan. Procura mantenerte sobrio esta noche."- Sus palabras sonaron como una advertencia. El Santo de Escorpio alzó su ceja derecha y estuvo a punto de cuestionar la actitud de Saga, pero éste ya había comenzado a caminar detrás de Milo.

El Caballero de Géminis llegó a Sagitario para encontrar la Casa vacía. Milo lo escoltó alegremente, haciendo pesados sus pasos para hacer con ellos todavía más eco del que se escuchaba normalmente.

-"¿Y qué tal las cosas en el Santuario?"

-"Raras."- Se limitó a decir. –"¿Y en Cabo Sunión?"

-"Aburridas."

-"Hoy en la mañana vencí a 10 aprendices."- Dejó de caminar y esperó a que el Santo le alcanzara. –"Lo hice yo solo y me tomó menos de un minuto."

-"A estas alturas de tu entrenamiento me hubiera parecido tonto que no lo lograras."

Milo no volvió a caminar sino hasta después de tragarse las amargas palabras de Saga. Hasta Ewan lo había felicitado. Era de las pocas peleas por las que se sentía completa y honestamente orgulloso y este hombre tenía la desfachatez de decir semejante cosa.

-'Debe de ser porque no la vio.'- Trató de convencerse a sí mismo y siguió adelante.

Caminaron sin encontrarse a cualquier otro habitante de las 12 Casas hasta que llegaron a la Décimo Primera. Saga tardó en darse cuenta que ésta había sido abandonada desde hacía mucho tiempo.

-"¿En dónde está Antoine?"

-"En Siberia. Hace un año que se fue."

-"¿Con Camus?"- Preguntó solo para sí. Se sorprendió al darse cuenta de que no había reparado en algo tan obvio como la desaparición de uno de sus hermanos. –"Entonces debes de haber estado muy aburrido."

-"Está bien. El otro día Scarlet se escapó y se perdió por una semana. La encontré en Virgo."

-"¿Scarlet?"

-"Si. Yo creí que ya estaba muerta pero no. Mejor la hubiera dejado ir hasta Tauro."

Saga no dijo nada más a Milo. No sabía de qué estaba hablando pero poco le importaba. Su mente estaba ocupada en cosas más importantes. Una llamada del Patriarca no venía así como así. El estado en el que se encontraba no ayudaba mucho. Desde hacía un año que había comenzado a sentirse sumamente extraño. Su memoria fallaba de sobremanera y actuaba subconscientemente. Era como si apenas ayer hubiera regresado de Cabo Sunión por primera vez.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos al notar que el niño ya no lo seguía. Estaban saliendo de Piscis. Volteó su rostro y encontró a Milo sonriendo nerviosamente y mirando un punto a sus espaldas.

-"Aquí me quedo. Te veo luego."- Después de esto se perdió entre las sombras de la Décimo Segunda Casa.

Saga sintió entonces un cosmo molestamente familiar detrás de sí. El dolor de cabeza al que ya se había acostumbrado regresó al instante.

-"Buenos días, Saga."

-"Aioros."- El Santo de Géminis no le dirigió ni una sola mirada al Santo de Sagitario y siguió subiendo hasta la Cámara del Patriarca. Aioros caminó detrás de él. –"¿Qué quieres?"

-"Nada. Supuse que ibas a subir también así que te esperé."

-"¿También?"

-"¿No lo sabes? Su Santidad también me mandó llamar."

-"¿De qué se trata todo esto?"

-"No sé. Pero creo que tengo una idea."- Dudó. –"¿Saga?"

-"¿Qué? Quiero terminar esto en cuanto antes."

-"Obviamente no nos llevamos muy bien; pero la Guerra Santa llegará en tan solo unos años. No podremos pelear contra el enemigo si peleamos entre nosotros."

-"¿A qué viene todo esto?"

-"Tengo mis razones para desconfiar de ti, Saga. Pero estoy dispuesto a olvidarlas solo porque no tengo fundamentos para ellas."

-"Eres muy amable."- Un tono sarcástico rodeó sus palabras.

-"¿No podríamos terminar con todo esto de una buena vez? Me estoy cansando. Esto no vale la pena."

-"Mientras tú no me estorbes yo no te estorbaré ¿no es suficiente?"

-"No."

-"Entonces estórbame. Ya verás lo que te pasa si lo haces."- Terminó la discusión con estas secas palabras y siguió su camino hacia la Cámara. Aioros lo siguió nuevamente.

Ambos llegaron ante el Patriarca. Extrañamente, éste se encontraba solo y descansando en su trono. Se hincaron ante él.

-"Como Usted ha ordenado, Aioros de Sagitario y Saga de Géminis están aquí, señor."- Aioros fue el primero en hablar.

-"¿Ocurre algo malo?"

-"Acérquense."- La voz de Shion se había tornado ronca y seca. –"El asunto por el que los he llamado es de suma importancia. Supongo que recordarán lo que les dije hace un año. Hace poco he tenido una premonición y sé que Atena está por regresar entre nosotros. He hablado…"- Continuó antes de permitir que Saga o Aioros dijeran algo. –"Con el Maestro de Libra. Él cree que la Guerra Santa está próxima a comenzar. Por si fuera poco he encontrado uno de los sellos de Atena roto en las escaleras de su estatua. Esto quiere decir que el alma que fue sellada por ella ha sido liberada. Es por esto que finalmente he tomado una decisión. Es necesario que vaya a Starhill. Mientras no esté, alguien tomará mi lugar."- Hizo una solemne pausa. –"Y después, cuando yo muera, él será el que guiará a la nueva generación de Caballeros. Por tu benevolencia, sabiduría y valor he decidido elegirte a ti, Aioros de Sagitario."- Saga permaneció en silencio con los ojos cerrados y el rostro sereno. –"Tú eres de los más jóvenes de los Santos Dorados. Pero dentro de 10 años cuando la lucha comience y Atena tenga que combatir, tú tendrás la edad y la experiencia necesaria para guiar a los Caballeros. ¿Saga?"

-"Sí."

-"Confío en ti para que le prestes tu fuerza a Aioros para gobernar el Santuario."

-"Aioros es el Santo que merece ser su sucesor, Patriarca."- Una sonrisa amable, hacía tiempo desaparecida, cruzó el rostro de Géminis. Incluso Shion se sorprendió ante la actitud de éste. –"Aioros defenderá bien a Atena y a la justicia y yo estaré a su lado cuando me necesite."

-"Entonces ha quedado decidido. Solo ustedes dos saben de esto. No lo mencionen pues no sería prudente. Pronto será mi hora y ya saben lo que tienen qué hacer una vez que esto pase. Retírense por ahora."

Los Caballeros inclinaron la cabeza y se pusieron de pie, saliendo bastante conmocionados de la Cámara.

-"Saga…"- El Santo de Sagitario no atinó a hablar sino hasta que se sintió fuera del edificio. –"No sé si pueda hacer esto."

-"Tendrás que hacerlo. Si su Santidad te eligió es por algo."

-"Odio admitirlo, pero acepto que me siento mejor al saber que tú me ayudarás."

-"Harás un buen trabajo. No sé si realmente eres el indicado. Pero sé que harás un buen trabajo."

-"Gracias."

-"Aún no lo agradezcas."- Entró a la Décimo Segunda Casa.

Aioros suspiró. Aún no se creía lo que había ocurrido. Era una pena que no pudiera contárselo a Shura.

Según su última carta, regresaría ese mismo día.

* * *

-"El Santuario ha estado raro."

-"¿Hn?"

Hacía ya más de un año desde que Milo llegó a Atenas y un año completo desde que se convirtió en el aspirante para la Armadura Dorada de Escorpio. Las cosas habían pasado con una lentitud extrañamente fugaz. A Milo le parecía que había estado en aquel lugar por muy poco tiempo. Sin embargo, cuando trataba de recordar cómo era su vida antes de llegar, poco era lo que le venía a la mente. No era que pensara mucho en esos asuntos de cualquier modo.

Atardecía y Milo había conseguido escaparse de Ewan por unos minutos. Sabía que pronto tendría que regresar a la Octava Casa, pero aprovecharía su tiempo. Hacían ya varios días desde que no veía a Kanon. Ahora, ambos descansaban a unos cuantos metros del territorio de las Koree.

-"Mi maestro dice que el Patriarca está enfermo. Y Arles… no sé. Dicen que ya está tomando su lugar."

-"Arles no puede ser Patriarca."

-"Pero parece. Creo. También ha comenzado a haber revueltas."

-"No es de sorprender, niño. Las cosas se pondrán bastante feas de ahora en adelante con eso de Poseidón y de Hades."

-"Y Saga ya regresó. Y dicen que Shura también lo hará."- Después del ataque hacia el Patriarca, el Santo de Capricornio partió a países de todo el mundo para reunir a todos los Santos posibles en el Santuario. –"Cada día hay más gente."

-"Y aún así son muy pocos."- 30 Caballeros. Tal vez 32 de los 88. Eso no sería suficiente para encarar la Guerra Santa que se avecinaba ni mucho menos. Si los guerreros de Atena querían sobrevivir a la batalla, seguramente tendrían qué esperar un milagro. Todos lo sabían pero nadie hablaba de ello. Así eran las cosas en Atenas: la gente solo hacía lo que sabía que tenía que hacer. Nadie se cuestionaba. Además, no era como si la mayoría de ellos tuviera otra opción.

-"¿Cuándo nacerá Atena?"

-"Dicen que será este año. ¿Quién sabe? Solo el Patriarca lo sabe."

-"¿Cómo es ella?"

-"¿Cómo habría de saberlo? ¿Me crees de más de 200 años?"

-"No sé."

-"Ese es tu problema, niño: no sabes nada."

-"Sí sé."

-"Entonces sabes que cuando Ewan te encuentre te va a matar ¿no?"

-"Sí."- Sonrió. –"Pero está bien. Se está acostumbrando."

-"Eso es lo peor. Vete ya o mañana no te podrás ni mover de los golpes."

-"Oye…"

-"¿Qué quieres ahora?"

-"¿Cómo te llamas?"

Kanon permaneció en silencio por varios segundos. Le pareció sumamente estúpido que después de más de un año de conocerse aún no se había presentado correctamente. Nunca hubo la oportunidad ni las intenciones de hacerlo y a la larga un nombre había resultado ser innecesario.

-"¿Importa?"

-"Sí."- Kanon sonrió al ver la seguridad del niño.

-"Kanon."- Milo lo vio incrédulo por varios segundos. -"Si tanto quieres hacerlo, dilo."

-"¿Cómo la isla?"

-"Como la isla. Ahora vete."

El niño asintió y salió corriendo del lugar, pensando en una excusa para librarse del próximo castigo de Ewan.

Entró a Escorpio escabulléndose a través de la Segunda Casa y corriendo hasta llegar a la Octava. Sin embargo, su maestro no se encontraba ahí. Tuvo que salir por el otro extremo de la Casa para verlo mirando atentamente en dirección al Templo de Atena.

-"¿En dónde estuviste?"- No le dirigió la mirada.

-"Lo siento."- El ambiente tenso causó que olvidara por completo la excusa que ya tenía más que armada.

-"Vete con cuidado de ahora en adelante, Adh seidh. Ya no podrás vagar por ahí como antes."

-"¿Qué pasa?"

-"Tengo un mal presentimiento. Y ¿sabes? yo nunca me equivoco."- Cerró los ojos en señal de cansancio.

Milo fue el que reemplazó sus ojos por los de Ewan. Un cosmo sumamente extraño había comenzado a emanar desde el Templo.

-"¿Maestro? ¿Qué es eso?"

-"Eso es el Cosmo de Atena. La Diosa ha renacido. Somos afortunados al sentirlo. Al menos tú si tendrás el beneficio de pelear por algo que sabes que existe."- Abrió los ojos de nuevo y los fijó en su aprendiz. –"Diabhal… ¿y Scarlet?"

-"Eh…"

-"Vela a buscar ahora mismo. Solo los Dioses saben que haría el salvaje de Jothan si la encuentra vagando por ahí."

-"Sí."- Entró corriendo a la Casa.

Ewan le dedicó una última mirada al Templo de Atena y suspiró. Las cosas se complicarían mucho de ahora en adelante.

-'Tal vez, lo mejor sería irnos.'

Con ese pensamiento dormiría esa noche. Al día siguiente se encargaría de los detalles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No sé... ¿creyeron que Milo se quedaría en el Santuario? Yo creo que no. Supongo que ya saben a dónde va a ir. Que irritante ¿no? ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAH! ¡YA NACIÓ ATENA!  
> XD EL COMIENZO DE LA DESGRACIA!  
> JAJAJAJAJAJAJA!  
> coff  
> Ah... creo que no muchos sabían que Aioros fue el elegido por Shion como su sucesor. Es algo que dicen en el anime pero que no se luce mucho (bueno... para algunos a los que he entrevistado). La escena en la que Shion le dice las buenas nuevas a Aioros es también del manga. Lo demás ya es mío. Jejeje.  
> Espero les guste y como siempre una disculpa por la demora. Pero ya solo son dos semanas más de escuela y todo volverá a ser lindo y feliz. XP


	19. Capítulo 18: Prodosia (Traición)

-"¡Kanon! ¡Kanon!"- El Sol se ocultaba en el Santuario. Un tono especialmente rojizo había aparecido en el cielo y Milo corría por un bosque con la esperanza de encontrarse con el gemelo. Algo extraño había pasado. El Patriarca había salido de las 12 Casas a los pocos minutos de haber dejado a Saga con Aioros y deseaba contárselo. Tal vez pudiera explicarle qué era lo que ocurría.

Después de varios minutos de búsqueda, comenzó a preocuparse. Un exceso de movimiento en todos los cosmos del Santuario lo hicieron sentirse nervioso. Tenía un mal presentimiento y sin siquiera darse cuenta, sus manos comenzaron a temblar. Cada vez gritaba el nombre con mayor desesperación.

Un fuerte golpe de aire lo detuvo y pudo sentir el cosmo del Santo de Sagitario muy cerca de ahí. Alguien más lo acompañaba. Alguien con un cosmo sumamente poderoso y, aunque se le hacía extrañamente familiar, no lo pudo reconocer. Normalmente hubiera salido corriendo detrás de aquellas presencias, pero hubo algo que lo detuvo. Sujetaba sus manos la una en contra de la otra para evitar que temblaran.

-"¿Qué haces aquí?"- El corazón de Milo latía demasiado rápido. Estaba confundido y esa fuerte voz no ayudó en nada. Apenas y se atrevió a alzar la vista para reconocer los pies del Santo de Capricornio que había regresado al Santuario hacía solo unas cuantas horas. -"Regresa a las 12 Casas. Ahora."- El Caballero no dijo más y siguió su camino. Posiblemente planeaba alcanzar a Aioros.

Milo quedó tan pasmado ante la atemorizante actitud de Shura que cuando lo sintió lo suficientemente lejos, se fue corriendo de regreso a la Octava Casa.

Salió del bosque sin prestarle atención a las vueltas que daban los soldados por todos lados. La enorme cantidad de cosmos elevándose lo mantenía al borde de la desesperación. Sus dientes habían comenzado a imitar a sus manos y ahora también temblaban.

Aries estaba vacía como siempre.

En Tauro, Milo vio a Jothan gritándoles a unos soldados rasos. Lucía enojado. Milo le dirigió una rápida mirada a Aldebarán, quien permanecía inmóvil a solo unos cuantos metros de su maestro. Fue hasta que vio el desconcierto en los apagados ojos negros del aprendiz que finalmente entendió que lo que estaba pasando en el Santuario era tan grande como él temía que era.

Siguió su camino pensando en lo que podría causar semejante revuelo. Ni siquiera aquella vez que la Marina de Poseidón intentó matar al Patriarca había visto tanto movimiento. ¿Quién era merecedor de semejante espectáculo? Milo sabía la respuesta a esta pregunta: Atena.

Esperaba que al llegar a Géminis, Saga estuviera ahí, pero la Tercera Casa estaba totalmente abandonada. La frustración se apoderó de él. El no saber qué pasaba ni por qué pasaba era demasiado. Se limitó a seguir corriendo. Tendría que aguantar por cuatro Casas más.

Cáncer. Tropezó en el último escalón. Se levantó y cruzó la Casa aún sin dueño.

Leo. Había cinco guardias ahí. Todos ellos alrededor de una figura que le era familiar. A pesar de esto, la pose de esta figura era una inesperada. Aioria estaba tirado en el suelo al borde del llanto mientras los guardias lo amenazaban con palabras y ademanes violentos. Si antes no entendía lo que pasaba, ahora el asunto estaba peor. ¿Por qué Aioria no se defendía?

-"¿Se puede saber que hacen?"

Milo volteó en dirección de la voz, sintiéndose sumamente aliviado. Ewan entraba corriendo a la Quinta Casa. Él también lucía agitado pero de alguna manera había logrado contenerse más que cualquier otra persona que hubiera visto en su trayecto hasta ahí. Se colocó entre los soldados y Aioria. –"Deberían estar protegiendo a Arles en lugar de estar molestando a este mocoso."

-"Señor-"

-"¡Es una orden!"- La voz de Ewan se alzó con un tono que Milo nunca había escuchado. -"Si no se van en este maldito momento acabaré con sus vidas ahora mismo."

Los guardias se miraron entre si y optaron por salir corriendo con torpeza de la Casa de Leo en dirección al Templo de Atena.

-"¿Por qué lo hizo?"- La voz de Ewan se tornó increíblemente dura. Apenas hasta ese momento Milo entendió el por qué le tenían tanto miedo a su maestro. –"¿Por qué?"

-"Él no…"- Aioria solo repetía estas palabras una y otra vez mientras se sujetaba a sí mismo.

-"Esta Casa será tu hogar de ahora en adelante."- Hizo una pausa para que Aioria le contestara pero éste no pareció ponerle atención. Pronunció su nombre con fuerza, cosa que obligó al niño alzar el rostro. –"Te aseguro que tu maldito hermano no volverá a poner un pie en este Santuario."- Miró entonces a su aprendiz. –"Ve a Escorpio, Adh seidh. Y no salgas. No importa lo que pase. No salgas hasta que yo regrese."- Milo sintió cómo su estómago se retorció al ver cómo su maestro le mostraba la espalda y salía corriendo de la Casa sin prestarle más atención. Buscó consuelo o explicación en la mirada de Aioria pero solo vio al fleco de éste tapándole rostro. No. Él no estaba en condiciones para explicarle cualquier cosa.

Rendido, siguió adelante.

Virgo. Se topó con dos guardias que corrían en dirección contraria.

Libra. Totalmente vacía.

La Casa de Escorpio estaba tan sola como las anteriores. Se adentró a sus pasillos y se sentó en el piso, recargándose en una columna, esperando recibir del eco de las paredes una explicación a lo ocurrido.

Esperó la respuesta por horas.

No recibió ninguna.

* * *

Ewan regresaba exhausto a la Octava Casa. Después de horas de estar tranquilizando a la mitad de los habitantes del Santuario y de haber interrogado a la otra mitad, había comenzado a amanecer. Las cosas apenas se estaban calmando pero aún había una enorme incertidumbre. Las traiciones eran comunes, pero nunca había visto una a este nivel. ¿Quién sabe? Posiblemente nunca había habido una así antes.

Apenas entró y pudo ver a su aprendiz correr hacia él, deteniéndose solo a unos cuantos centímetros de distancia.

-"¿Qué pasó?"- Milo preguntó con voz cansada y lenta.

-"Alguien intentó matar a Atena."

Milo pensó que debió de haber sido más específico. Durante sus horas de cavilación había podido concluir esto por sí mismo.

-"¿Quién?"

-"Aioros de Sagitario."- El nombre fue pronunciado guturalmente por Ewan.

-"¿Por qué?"

-"Me gustaría saberlo."

-"¿Y Aioria?"

-"Supongo que él seguirá siendo el aspirante de Leo. A menos, claro, que Arles cambie de opinión."- Milo dudó. Mantener en el Santuario al hermano de alguien que intentó matar a Atena le pareció excesivamente estúpido. Ewan interpretó su silencio inmediatamente. -"No pienses mal del niño, Adh seidh. Más bien tenle lástima. Tendrá una vida lo suficientemente difícil."- Suspiró. –"Supongo que no has visto a Saga pasar por aquí."- El niño negó con la cabeza. –"Ese hombre… ¿en dónde rayos se mete? Bueno, eso no importa ahora. Vámonos a descansar. Ayer fue un día lo suficientemente largo."

Milo asintió y siguió a su maestro hacia su habitación. No pidió permiso, pero esa mañana dormiría detrás de la espalda del Santo de Escorpio.

* * *

-"¡Explícate!"- La fría orden fue dada por Saga de Géminis hacia su hermano menor, quien apenas se levantaba de un golpe que le había propinado en el rostro. –"Eres mi hermano y por eso tengo que estar seguro de lo que me dijiste. ¿Realmente estás diciendo que debemos de traicionar a Atena?"

Todos en el Santuario descansaban después de lo de la noche anterior. El Sol estaba nuevamente teñido de rojo

\- "Así es. Debemos de matar al Patriarca ahora que Aioros está muerto."

Shura de Capricornio había regresado de su misión con un éxito parcial. El traidor Aioros, antiguo Santo de Sagitario, no existía más. Sin embargo, su Armadura había desaparecido.

\- "¿Qué dices?"

\- "Nadie en el Santuario me conoce. Podría ayudarte a matar a Shion y a Atena y juntos controlaríamos el Santuario. ¿Qué opinas de mi idea, hermanito?"

Saga tomó a Kanon por su camisa, pero éste mantuvo siempre una sonrisa cínica.

\- "¡Basta! ¡Los Caballeros estamos aquí para proteger a Atena! Si algo me sucediera, tú serías el portador de la Armadura de Géminis y mi responsabilidad se haría la tuya. No puedo creer lo que dices."- Kanon simplemente retiró la mano de Saga de su agarre, retorciéndola un poco.

-"¿Por qué no eres más honesto, hermano?"

-"¿Qué?"

\- "Todos creen que eres amable y gentil. Incluso suelen compararte con un Dios."- Hizo una breve pausa. -"Mientras tú te encargabas de ganarte tu fama de bonachón yo he estado haciendo todo lo que se me viniera en gana; pero yo sé, Saga que no eres tan diferente a mí y que tu maldad duerme profundamente en tu corazón."

-"¿A qué te refieres?"- Las palabras de Kanon comenzaron a alterar a Saga. La voz en su cabeza estaba hablando de nuevo, pero no podía entender lo que decía.

-"Actúas como un ángel pero eres todo lo contrario."- Fue silenciado por un segundo golpe en la mejilla. Tuvo que dar unos cuantos pasos hacia atrás para no caer y después de esto limpió con el costado de su mano el pequeño hilo de sangre que había salido por su labio inferior. -"En el fondo tú y yo somos iguales hermano, no lo olvides."

-"¡Silencio!"- Propinó un tercer golpe, esta vez en el estómago de Kanon.

-"Entre más lo niegas más muestras tu verdadero ser."- La falta de aire y el dolor en su abdomen lo obligaron a hincarse.

-"Ya no puedo dejarte libre, Kanon. No me dejas otra opción más que la de encerrarte en Cabo Sunión."

Kanon alzó la vista hacia su hermano. Originalmente había pensado que si no podía convencer a Saga, uno de los dos moriría ese mismo día. Desafortunadamente, no había contado con el Cabo.

* * *

El ruido de cajones abriéndose y cerrándose despertó a Milo. Al abrir los ojos pudo ver a su maestro ya vestido con su Armadura, guardando su ropa en una mochila que estaba sobre la cama. Milo se sentó sin pronunciar palabra.

-"Nos vamos del Santuario."

-"¿A dónde?"

-"No sé… aún no sé. Pero tenemos que irnos."

-"¿Por qué?"- Una amenazadora mirada de Ewan fue suficiente para hacerlo callar.

-"Porque hay un Bodach suelto."- Susurró.

-'¿Y Atena?'- Milo no se atrevió a alzar la voz.

-"Arles y Shura la cuidarán."- Cerró la mochila y suspiró cansado. –"No sé ni por qué hago esto."- Se sentó en la cama y colocó su pierna derecha sobre su muslo izquierdo, mirando hacia la puerta. –"Pero en cuanto regrese su Santidad nos iremos."- Volteó a ver al niño. –"Dime, Adh seidh. ¿Cuál es el último lugar en el que te gustaría estar?"

Milo dudó por varios segundos. Sabía que ésta era una de las muchas trampas de su maestro.

-"La isla Milos."- También sabía qué esta respuesta era la que Ewan esperaba. Mentir habría sido inútil.

-"Claro… entonces será ahí en donde entrenaremos. Pensaba en regresar a Ballachulish, pero creo que esto será mejor. El clima debe de ser mucho más amable en las Cícladas, sobre todo para Scarlet."- Se puso de pie, tomó y volteó la mochila, vaciándola. –"No sé cuándo regrese el Patriarca, Milo; pero hasta entonces nos quedaremos aquí. Ten cuidado con lo que hagas o digas. El Santuario ya no es un lugar seguro."

-"Sí, señor."- Gateó hasta el borde de la cama. –"¿Puedo ir a buscar a Saga?"

-"¿Qué pretendes, Adh seidh?"- Milo no le contestó. Al encontrar indescifrable la actitud del niño, no tuvo más remedio que acceder. –"Solo vete con cuidado. Regresa antes del anochecer."

-"Sí."

Milo bajó de la cama y salió corriendo de la Octava Casa. Saga se había descuidado y mostró su cosmo hacía unos cuantos minutos. Algo le decía que Kanon estaba con él.

* * *

Kanon examinaba con desesperación la celda de Cabo Sunión. Al final, Saga sí se había atrevido a encerrarlo en aquel lugar. Había comenzado a atardecer y si no encontraba una salida pronto, la marea amenazaría con ahogarlo. Escuchó que unos pasos se acercaban a él desde las escaleras que descendían hacia la cueva. Alzó el rostro esperanzado, queriendo encontrarse con un hermano arrepentido, pero se vio más que frustrado al encontrar a cierto niño caminando hacia él.

-"Milo."- El niño lo miraba bastante incrédulo, incluso preocupado. –"No es un zoológico, niño. Lárgate."- Dijo esto después de varios minutos de silencio.

-"¿Él te trajo aquí? ¿Saga?"

-"¿Tú qué crees?"

-"¿Qué hiciste?"

-"Nada."- Sonrió. –"Todavía."

-"¿Entonces por qué?"

-"Lo mejor es que te vayas."

-"Pero… la marea…"

-"Ya me las arreglaré. Vete antes de que alguien te vea aquí."

-"Ewan me dijo que iré a entrenar a Milos."

-"Me alegra. Créeme cuando te digo que el Santuario se ha convertido en un lugar peligroso. Tal vez así puedas mantenerte por más tiempo con vida."

-"No quiero irme."- Iba a reprocharle más cosas a Kanon pero un tercer cosmo lo interrumpió. Alarmado, alzó la vista hacia el borde del acantilado.

Saga estaba a punto de llegar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡AL FIN! ¡La continuación! Ay... jejeje... me tardé mucho con este capie. Pero ya ven. Aquí está.  
> -.- La verdad no quería poner la escena de Kanon y Saga por el hecho de que creo que ya todos se la saben de memoria, pero cuando la quité, simplemente no me gustó como quedó. El guión fue sacado directo del manga, no del anime. Bueno, no es como si no se lo hubieran podido saltar de cualquier modo.  
> Un bodach es un espíritu del norte de Escocia que en las noches les causa pesadillas horribles a los niños malcriados. XD ¿Qué mas malcriado que Atena? coff
> 
> Etto... -o- pero este asunto es serio... hubo dos altas traiciones en este capie. Qué enfermizo ¿ne? Espero les haya gustado este capie. Honestamente a mí me gustó mucho... fue un punto de vista diferente sobre lo que pasó en el Santuario en ese día tan especial.  
> ¡Danke, watashi no friends!


	20. Capítulo 19: Desmothrion (Celda)

-"¿Milo?"

El niño había subido las escaleras de Cabo Sunión y esperó lo más pacientemente que pudo la llegada de Saga quien, al verlo, corrió hacia él. No se molestó en ocultar una mueca de enojo.

-"¿Qué haces aquí?"

-'Que no sepa que me viste.'- Quería correr hacia Saga, contarle lo ocurrido, preguntarle sus razones del por qué había encerrado a su hermano en semejante lugar; pero no se lo permitió. Milo pensaba hacerle caso al consejo de Kanon.

-"¿Por qué regresaste? ¿Dónde estabas?"- Desesperadas preguntas fueron hechas con el fin de evadir las del Santo de Géminis.

La misma respuesta de siempre.

-"Tuve unos asuntos qué atender."

-"Aioros intentó…"

-"Sé lo que ocurrió, Milo. Por eso regresé aquí."- Sonrió con tristeza. –"Tal vez pensé que Poseidón había tenido algo que ver en esto. No sería la primera vez que se me escapara alguna de sus acciones."- Dijo como un reproche a sí mismo.

-"¿Y fue él?"

-"No. Creo que no."

-"¿Saga?"- Milo se arriesgaría. –"¿Qué hay allá abajo?"

El rostro del gemelo se ensombreció. Colocó una mano en la espalda de Milo y lo volteó ligeramente, como si con eso pudiera hacer que dejara de ver hacia el acantilado.

-"Es la celda del Cabo, Milo."

-"¿Por qué está ahí abajo?"

-"Porque así la marea puede subir y cubrir a sus prisioneros."

-"¿Y se mueren?"

-"Más bien se dejan morir. Nadie puede escapar de ella. Solo puedes salir con la ayuda de los Dioses."

-"¿Y por qué?"

Saga suspiró divertido ante las insistentes preguntas del niño que obviamente había entrado a la edad de los 'por qué's'.

-"Porque así lo decidió Atena."

-"¿Y para quién es la celda?"- A Ewan solía perdonarle los interrogatorios cuando éste sacaba a los Dioses como último recurso. Saga no tendría tanta suerte.

-"Para los traidores."

-"Creí que ellos debían morir."

-"Hay veces en las que la muerte no es un castigo suficiente."- Su tono de voz pasó de triste a uno enérgico. –"No deberías bajar por ahí, sobre todo a estas horas. La marea pronto subirá y podrías caer al mar."- Era cierto, el Sol se ocultaba. Pronto Kanon comenzaría a flotar dentro de su celda. No le sería fácil mantener la fuerza necesaria para sobrevivir por mucho tiempo.

Milo se quedó sin tema de conversación hasta que recordó que a éste gemelo no le había contado sobre el plan de Ewan.

-"Regresaré a Milos."

-"¿Y eso?"- Saga no se molestó en ocultar su sorpresa.

-"No sé. El señor Ewan quiere. Dice que el Santuario ya no es seguro."- Escuchó a Saga suspirar.

-"Y estoy de acuerdo con él. Será lo mejor, aunque eso de que sea a Milos no me hace muy feliz. Ewan tiene ideas tan locas…"

-"Quiero quedarme."

-"Pero no puedes. Regresa ahora con Ewan antes de que te metas en problemas. Si es que no lo estás ya."

Milo miró hacia el acantilado y luego a Saga. Quería regresar a ver a Kanon, confirmar que siguiera vivo; pero aparentemente no le sería posible hacerlo esa tarde. Intentaría más adelante, cuando Ewan cayera dormido y cuando Saga no estuviera presente. Sintió un retortijón en el estómago y accedió silenciosamente a las órdenes de Saga, caminando en dirección a Atenas y, unos minutos después, corriendo hacia ella.

Al menos tal vez cuando regresara a Milos su suerte para salirse con la suya regresaría. Hacía mucho que no la tenía.

* * *

La noche casi eterna de Siberia cubrió a Camus. Había vivido en aquel lugar desde hacía casi un año. Ya no necesita cubrirse con los abrigos e incluso una playera sin mangas le era suficiente para sobrevivir a aquellas temperaturas. El cero absoluto ya no le parecía algo tan inalcanzable.

Caminó entre los muros de hielo pensando en nada en especial. A veces en aquel orfanato en Francia, a veces en su irritante maestro, a veces en el Santuario. No se atrevía a decir que extrañaba el contacto humano pues no era así. Aunque, sobre todo en las horas de sueño en las que escuchaba el viento soplar con fuerza, las molestas voces de sus futuros compañeros de armas regresaban a su cabeza.

¿Un año ya?

Sería interesante visitarlos. Sobre todo, sería interesante ver qué había pasado con aquel berrinchudo niño de nombre isleño.

-"Camus."- El niño permitió que sus ojos abandonaran la enorme pared de hielo frente a él para encontrarse con Antoine (o al menos lo que aún podía ser reconocido de él debajo de su tupida barba). –"Mañana iré al Santuario. ¿Quieres ir conmigo?"

-"¿Qué pasó?"

-"Algo malo. Hubo un traidor."

-"¿Quién?"- Preguntó con sobrada indiferencia, solo preguntando por urbanidad.

-"No estoy seguro."- Antoine había recibido las noticias del Santo de Tauro hacía unos cuantos minutos. Había escuchado en la conversación mental el nombre de Aioros de Sagitario, pero no podía ser cierto ¿o sí? No. Iría hasta Atenas solo para confirmarlo.

* * *

Un pequeño cuerpo giraba sobre su cama. Se levantó y miró hacia la puerta. Se volvió a acostar, dando unas cuantas vueltas más. Se enredó entre las sábanas y terminó levantándose nuevamente.

Quería regresar. Por eso esperaba impacientemente. Esperaba a que Ewan durmiera; esperaba a que el alba estuviera a un par de horas de aparecer.

Finalmente se bajó de su ya muy desbaratada cama y salió de la habitación. Se asomó al cuarto de su maestro para confirmar las sospechas de que éste ya estaba más que dormido y salió de la Octava Casa, antes pasando a la cocina para recoger algunas cosas y de regreso a su habitación para visitar a una pequeña amiga.

Le tomó unos cuantos minutos llegar a la costa. Al ver el acantilado de Cabo Sunión dudó nuevamente, deteniéndose justo frente a las escaleras que lo llevarían hacia la celda. Inhaló y dio el primer paso para comenzar a bajar por ellas.

La presión en su pecho aumentaba con cada peldaño que descendía hasta que pudo sentir un cosmo muy débil pero existente. Se sintió reconfortado por lo que bajó con mayor rapidez hasta que pudo distinguir unos jadeos y una tos de entre el gran ruido que ocasionaba el oleaje. Le tomó unos segundos poder reconocer a Kanon flotando en el agua. Las olas le llegaban hasta el cuello y se sujetaba de los barrotes con fuerza, subiendo su cabeza lo más que podía y tragando agua de mar de cuando en cuando.

Milo permaneció estático en el último escalón en el que las olas le permitían estar. No podía hablar aunque en realidad no tenía mucho qué decir. Quiso correr y romper los barrotes, quiso acercarse y ofrecerle su mano a Kanon para evitar que se fuera al fondo, quiso por lo menos estar más cerca de él para darle apoyo moral. No podía hacer nada de esto. No podría seguir avanzando sin arriesgar su propia vida. Fue por eso que solo observó, sin notar siquiera el cálido cosmo que le daba fuerzas al gemelo para seguir con vida.

Fueron horas de angustia total para Milo hasta que las olas comenzaron a retirarse. Kanon finalmente pudo arreglárselas para incorporarse y mirar al niño cuya presencia había reconocido desde apenas unos minutos.

-"Niño."- Le faltaba aire y estaba extremadamente cansado.

-"Traje comida."- Milo sabía a la perfección lo torpe que habían sido sus palabras. De cualquier modo sujetó con fuerza la bolsa tejida en la que había metido fruta, carne seca y agua.

-"Ya te dije que no deberías estar aquí."

-"Ewan no sabe."

-"¿Y qué crees que pasará cuando se entere?"

-"No sé."- Se atrevió a bajar tres escalones más aunque el agua ya le llegaba a las rodillas. Extendió su mano para que Kanon pudiera tomar la bolsa. –"Toma."

-"¿Y Saga?"

-"No sé."- Repitió. Milo bajó otro escalón, ofreciendo la bolsa con mayor insistencia.

-"No vengas. Yo puedo arreglármelas solo."

-"No puedes. Nadie puede."- Intentó bajar otro escalón pero una ola amenazó con arrancarlo de la tierra firme. –"Come."

Kanon se vio forzado a aceptar la bolsa. No fue sino hasta que Milo vio que ésta estaba a salvo en las manos del cautivo que se atrevió a salir del agua.

-"Escaparé, Milo. No vayas a dudarlo."

-"Me voy."- El Sol había salido desde quien sabe cuánto tiempo. Dirigió una última mirada a Kanon y subió las escaleras. –"Mañana vengo."- Una sonrisa de medio lado cruzó su rostro. –"Así que no te vayas a ir."

Kanon esperó a que el niño se perdiera totalmente de vista para darle un enorme trago a la botella de agua que había en la bolsa.

Ese niño era una verdadera molestia.

* * *

-"Buenos días, Adh seidh."- Ewan desayunaba un poco de pan y café. Afortunadamente, en su descuido no notó la carencia de comida en la alacena. –"¿A dónde fuiste?"

Milo caminó hacia la mesa y colocó a Scarlet sobre ella.

-"Buscándola."- Su maestro asintió con la cabeza. Cuando despertó no había encontrado ni al niño ni a la criatura. No sería la primera vez que la mascota escapara y que el niño hubiera ido tras su pista sin siquiera pedir permiso. Por ello no le dio mayor importancia.

Lo que Ewan no sabía era que Milo había dejado a su mascota escondida en la casa de Aries y que al regresar la había recogido sin mayor complicación.

-"¿Ya viste quién está llegando?"

Milo alzó su ceja y elevó un poco su cosmo. No tuvo que esperar demasiado para entender de qué era de lo que su maestro hablaba. Camus entraba al Santuario.

-"Si quieres esperamos un poco para que lo puedas ver. Dudo que se quede por mucho tiempo y nosotros nos iremos pronto. Donu sabrá cuándo se volverán a ver."- Tomó un poco de su café y miró al niño. –"¿Qué? ¿No piensas desayunar?"

Milo asintió y se sentó en su silla, no estando muy seguro si pedir algo para desayunar por miedo de que su maestro descubriera que algunas cosas faltaban.

-"No sé."

-"¿Cómo que no sabes?"

-"No sé."

-"¿Qué hiciste?"

-"Nada."

-"Nada bueno, será."- Inclinó un poco su cabeza hacia adelante. –"Dime… ¿volviste a robarle el casco a Jothan? Porque acuérdate lo que me dijo que me iba a hacer si lo volvías a hacer."

-"No." 'Vaya… no es mala idea. Tal vez más tarde.'

-"Bueno… de cualquier modo no importa."- Se levantó y abrió una de las alacenas para sacar una simple caja de cereal viejo. –"Toma. Esto es por llegar tarde."

Milo no puso objeción alguna y desayunó con bastante tranquilidad, sabiendo que no tendría que salir a entrenar tan temprano como siempre. Se las arregló para terminar su plato de cereal frío justo en el momento en el que el Santo de Acuario entraba al Templo de Escorpio. Después de recibir una mirada de aprobación, salió de la cocina con Scarlet en mano.

-'No puedo creer que esa cosa siga viva.'- Camus caminaba a lado de su maestro por el pasillo principal de Escorpio. Como lo esperaba, no tardó en encontrarse con el cínico aspirante de la Octava Armadura caminando hacia él con su presuntuosa sonrisa. Lo que sí no se esperaba era volver a ver a aquella horrible criatura. –'Tal vez no sea la misma.'- Pensó. –'Tal vez se le han muerto cientos de Scarlets y se ha conseguido cientos de repuestos.'

-"Buenos días, Milo. ¿Cómo has estado?"

Las extrañamente formales palabras de Antoine llamaron la atención de los dos niños.

-"Bien." 'Miren esa barba. Apuesto a que hay un ratón viviendo ahí.'

-"Me alegra. Dime ¿has visto a Saga últimamente?"

-"No desde ayer."

-"¿Y se puede saber en dónde está?"

-"En Cabo Sunión."- El niño había estado horas ahí pero no lo había visto. Era obvio que el Santo de Géminis ya no estaba en la costa. Milo no supo en el por qué, pero en ese momento le apeteció mentir. –"¿Por qué no acompañas a Camus a Acuario? Quisiera hablar con tu maestro a solas."

-"¿Qué será tan importante para que el Barbegazi esté tan serio?"- Como si hubiera sido invocado, Ewan salió de entre dos de las decenas de columnas del Templo.

-"Atena ¿qué más?"

-"¿Qué deseas saber? Aioros traicionó al Santuario, intentó matar a Atena y luego huyó con la Armadura de Sagitario. Arles mandó a Shura y éste mató al traidor. Su Armadura está perdida. Eso es todo lo que sabemos y todo lo que tienes qué saber."

-"No lo creo. Aioros no tenía motivos para matar a Atena."

-"Pero lo hizo."

-"No. Él no."

-"Ya estás hablando como Aioria."

-"¿En dónde está él?"

-"Los soldados dicen que duerme en donde entrenan los Santos de Plata. Creo que es lo mejor. Yo no aguantaría ver su maldito rostro todos los días. Se parece demasiado a su hermano."

-"Ewan, cuéntame lo que pasó. Todo."- Miró entonces a los niños. –"Ustedes pueden irse."

Camus comenzó a caminar fuera del Templo y Milo, después de recibir el permiso mudo de su maestro, lo siguió.

-"Te he contado todo lo que sé."

-"Tú sabes que Aioros no pudo haberlo hecho."

-"Cómo se nota que no has estado en el Santuario por mucho tiempo, Antoine. Yo que sí ya me he acostumbrado a que pasen cosas que no deberían de pasar. Si quieres saber los detalles del asunto te los contaré. Pero de nada te servirán."- Dio media vuelta y caminó hacia la zona privada de la Casa.

Después de dudar unos segundos, Antoine lo siguió.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Un capítulo muy difícil para escribir, me temo. No fue fácil controlar las reacciones de Milo ante el Cabo y mantener una caracterización relativamente correcta. Hice lo que pude y espero que les haya gustado.  
> XD Eeeh! ¡Vuelve a aparecer Camuchis! Por un segunduchis, claro. Pero aparece. ¿ne? Descuiden, habrá más de él en el siguiente capie. Aunque tampoco se acostumbren demasiado a él.  
> .. Mmmmm... ¿qué más? Qué más... Bueno... lamento que los capítulos sean tan cortos. La verdad es que no me gusta escribir capies largos en primera: porque a mí me da flojera leer capítulos largos y en segunda porque así me tardo más en actualizar. Cuando suelo hacerlo más largo de lo normal es porque quiero cerrarlo con cierta escena que toma un poco de más tiempo en desarrollarse.  
> ¡Y yo no maté a Aioros! XD ¡Fue Shura! ¡SHURA! coff  
> Total... una nueva entrega... un nuevo capítulo. ¡Dankes watashi no friends!


	21. Capítulo 20: Diafqora (Caída)

llegaron a hacerlo un par de veces, pero pudo concentrarse lo suficiente como para asirse de las protuberancias en las rocas, ignorando los pequeños cortes en las manos que se ocasionaba al hacer esto.

Finalmente alcanza los barrotes y se asoma por ellos mientras evita que aquella substancia resbalosa que los cubre lo obligaran a soltarse y a perderse entre el oleaje del cabo. Gritó una última vez el nombre mientras buscaba alguna señal de vida dentro de la obscuridad de la cueva.

Frustración. Lejos de la aspereza en su lengua o el ardor en los cortes de sus manos, esto era lo único que Milo podía sentir en estos momentos. Había hecho el recorrido hacia el Cabo Sunión desde hacía 13 madrugadas ya. No le fue fácil conseguirle comida a Kanon sin parecer demasiado obvio. Sabía que su maestro sospechaba algo, pero ninguno de ellos se atrevía a cuestionar al otro. Aparentemente las acciones del niño no le inquietaban a Ewan siempre y cuando no intervinieran con su entrenamiento o con su existencia. Esa madrugada había sido como cualquiera de las 13 anteriores, solo que al bajar por las escaleras no sintió cosmo alguno. Al acercarse no había escuchado al geminiano decirle su ya común saludo de 'Lárgate.'. Al llamar su nombre no había recibido respuesta.

No veía el cuerpo de Kanon. ¿Quién sabe? Tal vez ni siquiera estaba muerto. Tal vez hasta había sido rescatado por una de las nereidas de las que su maestro tanto solía hablar. Aún así ¿cómo saberlo¿Cómo saber si aquel hombre había cumplido su palabra y había escapado? Tal vez algún Dios decidió ayudarlo. En dado caso ¿qué Dios fue¿Atena¿Por qué habría de haber sido ella si ella misma fue el que lo dejó ahí?

Permaneció flotando en el agua salada por mucho tiempo hasta que aceptó su derrota ante el mar.

* * *

-"Tienes cara de tonto."  
-"No es cierto."

-"Sí es cierto."

-"No."

-"Sí."

Milo decidió dejar ahí la discusión. Él y Camus llegan a la Casa de Acuario. El segundo examina el lugar como vigilando que todo estuviera tal y como lo había dejado.

-"¿Qué hay en Siberia a parte de hielo?"- Milo interrumpiría de nuevo el silencio.

-"Nieve."

-"¿Hay pingüinos?"- Camus finalmente lo voltea a ver. –"¿Hay?"

-"No. Esos están en el polo sur."

-"¿Y osos polares?"

-"Esos sí."

Si la única manera para que Camus le pusiera atención era diciendo estupideces, entonces diría las mejores estupideces del mundo.

-"Pudieron haber huido al Caribe. Ya sabes… con eso del Barbegazi…"

-"Estás todavía más tonto que antes."

-"Y tú menos entendible."- Camus había tardado meses en dejar atrás tan solo una parte de su acento francés estando en el Santuario. Ahora, no solo tenía aquel arrastrado tono sino que la serenidad del idioma franco había sido totalmente eliminada por de una imperante entonación rusa.

-"¿Y tú que? Hablas como perro."

-"No es cierto."- Algo que él mismo no había notado era que Camus no había sido el único que había adquirido un acento diferente durante estos meses. –"Además, los perros no hablan."

Esta vez Camus fue el que terminó la discusión.

-"¿Por qué no dejas de sonreír?"- El humor del escorpión era muy sutil. Tanto que la mayoría de las veces que se atrevía a pronunciar su sarcasmo lo decía con total seriedad de modo en que nadie mas que él pudiera notarla. Tal vez era de éste modo en el que se sentía todavía más astuto. El poder insultar a alguien sin que éste se diera cuenta era todo un logro para Milo. Camus tampoco se quedaba atrás en el arte del sarcasmo. Era por eso mismo que entendía a Milo tan bien.

Sin embargo, en esos momentos se veía tan burlón como aquel niño… ¿Aioria? Ya no lo recordaba con seguridad. Observó a Milo en silencio por varios minutos hasta que dedujo el por qué de su enfermizo comportamiento. Él sabía algo que nadie más sabía.

-"¿Qué?"- Milo recibió orgulloso la molesta mirada de Camus. Después de todo ¿de qué te servía tener un secreto si nadie sospechaba siquiera de su existencia? Por supuesto que no se atrevería a hablarle de Kanon; pero sería mucho más divertido de éste modo. Otra manera de llamar su atención. Los Dioses sabían lo tanto que le gustaba recibirla del pequeño Camus.

-"Si no me vas a decir deja de verme con esa cara."

-"¿Qué cara?"

-"Con cara de 'pregúntame'."

Milo negó con la cabeza.

-"Yo sé algo que tú no sabes."

-"Obvio."- Da la media vuelta con intenciones de ir a su habitación que era de los pocos rincones que no había ido a ver todavía. –"Me voy a dormir un rato."- No pudo seguir adelante pues una extraña fuerza detuvo todos sus movimientos. Quiso voltear en dirección a Milo pero ni esto pudo hacer.

-"¿Te gusta?"- Milo camina hasta colocarse frente a Camus. –"Le llamo la Restricción. Inspirado en Aldebarán cuando ve a Scarlet."

-"Suéltame."

-"No."

Camus cierra los ojos y eleva un poco su cosmo; lo suficiente como para que el aire frío lo rodee e interrumpa el cosmo de Milo, liberándolo de su agarre.

-"Te haz hecho más fuerte ¿verdad?"

-"Si no lo hacía me ibas a matar."

-"Aye."- Milo había dejado atrás su sonrisa. Ahora solo quedaba su ya bien conocida mueca de presunción. -"El señor Antoine va a tardar en subir. ¿Me acompañas a Tauro?"

-"Acabo de llegar."

-"Y estarás muy cansado de no hacer nada."

-"¿A qué?"- Se atrevió a preguntar.

-"Quiero ir por algo de comida."

-"¿Comida¿Para qué? ¿Ewan no te da de comer?"

-"Solo ven."

Milo salió corriendo de la Casa a sabiendas de que, a la larga, su amigo lo seguiría.

* * *

Camus había regresado a Siberia hacía 4 días.  
Tal vez si aún estuviera ahí, Milo se atrevería a contarle sobre Kanon, sobre cómo burló a Saga durante sus primeros meses en el Santuario, sobre cómo lo iba a visitar y sobre cómo había desaparecido de un día para el otro. Tal vez hasta se atrevería a mostrarle una de las escasas pero gruesas lágrimas que caían por su mejilla mientras caminaba de regreso a la Octava Casa.

Milo estaba consciente de su situación: la ropa húmeda y con rastros de sal, las manos enrojecidas y despellejadas y la nariz constipada por algo más que la helada sensación que cubría su espalda. A pesar de esto no hizo nada al respecto. Solo avanzó hacia el Octavo Templo, quizá esperando que Ewan lo interrogara para recibir algún castigo que le quitara la celda vacía de la cabeza.

-"¡Milo!"- El niño reconoció el nombre que solo era pronunciado por Ewan cuando hacía algo malo. –"Por todos los fianna. ¿Dónde diablos te metiste?"- Esperó a que el niño llegara a su altura en la entrada del Templo, pero al ver que el éste no aceleraba su paso frunció el ceño y él mismo caminó hacia él. –"Sabes que poco me importa lo que hagas en las noches, pero no permitiré que llegues tarde a tu entrenamiento. Mucho menos si cruzas el Santuario luciendo como luces ahora."- Esperó por una disculpa inexistente. –"¿Tienes algo qué decir a tu favor?"- El silencio de Milo comenzó a preocupar a Ewan. A pesar de su enojo, se atrevió a suavizar su voz. –"¿Adh seidh? ¿Qué pasó? ¿Alguien te hizo eso?"- El niño finalmente dio señales de vida y negó una vez con la cabeza. –"¿A dónde fuiste?"

-"A Cabo Sunión."- Dijo con voz apagada.

-"Así que ahí te habías estado metiendo. Buscas a Saga ¿no es así?"- El niño siguió sin pronunciar palabra. –"No lo sé, Adh seidh… no creo que regrese."

-"Él lo hará."- El niño no estaba hablando precisamente del gemelo mayor.

-"Piensa lo que quieras si eso te hace feliz. Ahora vete a lavar. Después de eso iremos a entrenar al bosque ¿te parece?"- Sin mirar a su maestro, el niño asintió y entró a la casa mientras maldecía en su mente a Camus por tener esa fabulosa manía de irse cuando más lo necesitaba.

* * *

-"¿Y hay estrellas en Siberia?"  
-"Sí. Y Aurora Boreal."

Milo y Camus descansan en las escaleras del Décimo Primer Templo. Las primeras estrellas han aparecido.

-"¿Y eso qué es?"

-"Unas líneas de colores en el cielo."

-"¿Cómo el arcoíris?"

-"No… sale sin lluvia y es al revés."

-"¿Cómo que al revés?"

-"Pues sí… al revés."

-"Un día iré para conocerla."

-"Deberías."

-"Pero primero me van a llevar a Milos."

-"¿Y qué hay ahí aparte de manzanas?"- Camus no se sorprendió del comentario de Milo. No esperaba que él o su maestro permanecieran en el Santuario. Escuchó de su maestro que Jothan y su alumno irían de regreso a Brasil, Cáncer estaba en Italia, Virgo en India, él mismo en Rusia y Piscis en Suecia. Tal vez solo le extrañó un poco que no hubiera ocurrido antes o que su lugar de entrenamiento estuviera tan cerca al Santuario.

-"Peces… y gente… y gente que caza peces. Y turistas y algunas niñas lindas."- Pausó. –"Y mis papás."

-"¿Los conociste?"

-"Sí."

-"Yo no. Solo recuerdo al orfanato y a Antoine llegando un día por mi."

-"¿Cómo te encontró?"

-"Alguien debió de pedírselo. Yo congelaba las cosas… y algunos niños."- Milo lo miró con cara de sorpresa.

-"Desde chiquito estabas loco."

-"No es cierto. Me hacían enojar. Eran tontos. Como tú."

-"¿Cómo no los matabas?"

-"Solo los enfriaba un poquito."- Confirmó en su cabeza que no tenía nada más que decir para defenderse. –"¿Y a ti como te encontró el señor Saga?"

-"Me vio cuando entró a mi casa."

-"¿Vivías con tus papás?"- Milo asintió. –"¿Entonces qué haces aquí?"

-"Lo mismo que tú… creo."

-"¿No los extrañas?"

-"A mamá… a veces. Solo a veces. No mucho."- Cada oración fue dicha con una voz más débil a la anterior.

-"Yo los extraño."

-"Si no los conociste."

-"No."- Sonrió. –"Tal vez sea por eso. ¿Y cuándo te vas?"

-"Esperamos al Patriarca… pero aún no llega."

-"Con eso de lo de Aioros es raro."

-"Y cuando te vayas ¿regresarás con tu armadura?"

-"Tal vez…"- Una cálida sonrisa apareció en su rostro. –"Y con una niña linda."

-"No eso no pasará."

-"¿Por qué?"

-"Porque tienes cara de tonto."

Milo suspiró y cerró los ojos. Había extrañado más a Camus de lo que creía.

-"Ya quisieras."

* * *

En serio que extrañaba al malcriado francés.  
Milo, para variar, planeaba obedecer las órdenes de su maestro e irse a lavar inmediatamente, pero un cosmo que se le hacía familiar, más no reconocible lo detuvo.

-"¿Arles?"- Susurró Ewan.

-'Santos de Atena.'- El dueño de aquel poderoso y amable cosmo habló en la mente de todos y cada uno de los habitantes del Santuario. Incluso tal vez también en la de los Santos de otros países. –'El Patriarca ha muerto.'

Aquellas palabras cayeron como un balde de agua fría sobre todo el Santuario. Toda actividad cesó y se sentía un profundo pesar en el cosmo de todos.

-"Shion… Dioses…"

Sonó una campanada seguida por otra y otra hasta cumplirse la docena. Ewan y su alumno giraron su vista al reloj de fuego de las 12 Casas. Las 12 horas de procesión estaban comenzando. Los juegos fúnebres comenzarían antes de que anocheciera.

El cuerpo de Shion de Aries fue sepultado esa misma noche en el ya muy poblado cementerio del Santuario. Su tumba no fue grabada con letras especiales. 'Shion, Aries Gold Saint.' fue el simple epitafio que sus seguidores le dedicaron.

Con el Santo de Sagitario muerto y deshonrado y el Santo de Géminis sin donde en ser encontrado, no había un sucesor posible de entre los 12. Todos lo sabían: solo había uno en todo el mundo digno de ser el sucesor del Kyoko.

Durante los próximos 13 años Arles, el alguna vez santo de Altar, habría de ser el que se sentara en el trono del Patriarca.

A la mañana siguiente, Ewan de Escorpio recibiría el permiso del nuevo Kyoko para partir con su aprendiz rumbo a la Cíclada.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero que le hayan entendido... Este capie lo escribí algo diferente. Supongo que han notado que usualmente pongo los flashbacks separados en dos y la primera parte va al inicio del fic y cierro con la segunda parte. Aquí puse los flashbacks en medio para darle un final más fuerte.  
> A mi me gustó mucho como quedó, espero que a ustedes también les haya agradado.  
> >o ¡KANOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON!
> 
> -coff-
> 
> El guion Milo/Camus estaba medio menso... pero son niños ¿no? (Seh... los niños son mensos). Además ya era hora de verlos convivir un poco más. Al menos 'un poco más' porque no los volveremos a ver así, creo (TT los niños crecen tan rápido).  
> Buaaaaaaaah! Solo 2 reviews para el capie anterior! XD Quiero creer que es por lo de las vacaciones¡De cualquier modo, agradecimientos en mi profile!


	22. Capítulo 21: Lino

-"Argenis."

Atardecía en el Santuario y sonidos discordes de cuerdas se dejaban escuchar en el interior del Templo de Capricornio.

-"¿Ewan? Has vuelto. De nuevo."- El Santo de Capricornio trataba de afinar sin mucho éxito una guitarra vieja que le habían regalado (o más bien, había salvado del basurero) esa mañana en Rhodorio. –"¿Por cuánto tiempo planeas quedarte esta vez?"

Ewan de Escorpio se acercó a Argenis con paso firme.

-"No lo sé. Eso dependerá de lo que me aconseje MacEndroe."- Argenis no dijo más. Solo intentó poner en su lugar una de las cuerdas de la guitarra. –"Es una leyenda ¿sabes?"

-"Lo suponía."- Contestó, aparentando indiferencia.

-"Hn… Escuché que te vas a España."

-"Escuchaste bien entonces."- Argenis no se atrevió a alzar el rostro.

-"Supongo que te llevarás a tus aprendices."

-"¿A quiénes si no?"

-"¿Y por qué España?"

-"Los Pirineos son hermosos. Además…"- Finalmente pudo acomodar la cuarta cuerda.

-"¿Shura?"

-"Sí."

-"¿Qué es lo que hace a ese niño tan especial, Argenis? ¿Es tan fuerte?"

-"Sí y no. No sé. Es fuerte pero no el más fuerte. Es solo que siento que él será mi sucesor."

-"No deberías descuidar al resto de tus aprendices."

-"Trato de no hacerlo."- La cuerda se volvió a salir de su lugar. –"Ewan. No regresaré al Santuario."

-"¿Por qué?"- El Santo de Escorpio preguntó calmado, como si ya hubiera esperado aquella declaración desde hacía tiempo.

-"No me apetece."

-"Como quieras. Solo hazme un favor. No dejes que te maten. Sobre todo, no dejes que Shura te mate."

-"¿Por qué no te agrada?"

-"Por que a ti te agrada demasiado."

Una corta risa se escuchó de Argenis.

-"Tú siempre tan celoso."

-"Mis celos son como el wodka: no puedo dejarlos. Son parte de mí."

-"Entiendo."- Retiró por completo la cuerda. Necesitaría comprar otra.

-"¿Entonces?"

-"¿Entonces qué?"

-"¿Lo prometes?"

Argenis finalmente alzó el rostro para ver a Ewan.

-"¿Qué pasa, Adh seidh? ¿Acaso quieres ir a misa?"

El eco de las campanas de la iglesia de Patrikia rebotaba en las piedras del acantilado. Era domingo y la gente del pueblo comenzaba su peregrinación para escuchar la primera misa de la mañana.

-"Quiero regresar a casa."

Esa mañana Milo y su maestro habían llegado a Milos. No hubo una gran bienvenida ni mucho menos. Solo unos aburridos cangrejos habían salido de sus agujeros en la arena para saludar al niño que solía cazarlos por las noches.

-"¿A casa? ¿El Santuario?"

-"Sí."- El niño habló arrastrando la vocal, contestando irritado a la pregunta de Ewan cuya respuesta, al menos para él, era más que obvia.

-"Lo sé. Por eso mismo te traje."- Ewan había llevado a su aprendiz de regreso a Milos solo para ponerle una traba más. Si él habría de ser su sucesor, al menos se encargaría de no dejársela fácil. –"No sé ni por qué te quejas tanto. Este lugar es muy bonito."

Milo odiaba admitirlo, pero eso era algo totalmente cierto. Milos era una isla fría, con agua azul y totalmente cristalina. La blanca arena contrastaba con la oscura vegetación. Milos podía ser considerada por muchos algo así como el paraíso terrenal. Para él era algo cercano a su opuesto. Vio a su maestro caminar hacia una tumba que apenas y recordaba.

-"Así que fue aquí donde el 'gran' Santo de Orión murió. ¿Saga lo enterró?"- Milo, quien apenas estaba llegando a su lado asintió. –"Debí imaginarlo. Solo alguien tan imprudente como él pensaría en enterrar a alguien en un lugar así. Como si los cementerios fueran para ser vistos."

Posó entonces su mirada a dos derruidas cabañas.

-"¿Ahí vivían?"

-"Sí. Lorne y sus 4 aprendices."

-"Entonces ahí viviremos nosotros."

-"¿Aquí?"

-"Aye."

Milo miró hacia la iglesia. Las campanas habían dejado de repicar.

-"Pero la gente nos verá."

-"¡Que nos vean! ¡Así tendrán el lujo de envidiarnos!"

-'Solo a alguien como a mí podía tocarle el Caballero más 'simpático' del Santuario.'- Se agachó y dejó en el piso a su mascota, asegurándose de que ésta no se acercara más de lo debido a los agujeros en la arena.

El Santo de Escorpio caminó hacia de una de las cabañas. Tuvo que empujar con fuerza la puerta para que ésta se abriera; cuando hizo esto, la hinchada madera del marco no aguantó más y simplemente se rompió. Ewan entró, quitando con el pie mientras caminaba varios montoncitos de arena que habían llegado a colarse al cuarto principal. Examinó la habitación. Lo que alguna vez fueron un par de camas yacían en un lado de la estancia. No había cocina, solamente un lugar reservado para encender un fuego. Milo entró al cuarto, dejando sola a su mascota.

-"Huele raro."

-"Esta cosa está pudriéndose. Al parecer fueron muchos años de abandono."– Colocó su mano sobre una simplona mesa de metal corroído. –"Creo que tendrás que hacer muchas reparaciones."

-"Sí, señor."

-"Necesitarás comprar cosas. ¿Crees que cuando vayas al pueblo te quieran vender una botella?"

-"No creo."

-"No… yo tampoco…"- Arrastró su mano derecha sobre la superficie de la mesa, retirando de ella polvo y arena. Examinó sus dedos, ahora grises. –"El Kobold debió de haber estado muy solo. Esperemos que nos acoja sin muchas complicaciones."- Miró al niño que ya no parecía estarle poniendo atención sino que se limitaba a hacer dibujos en la invasora arena con el dedo.

-'Uno lo sabe, créeme.'

Conocidas palabras se asomaron por algún lado del cerebro de Ewan.

¿Quién diría que, a final de cuentas, Lino tenía razón?

* * *

-"Dos, por favor."

La pequeña figura se asomó a través del mostrador de la ferretería. Estiró su brazo y colocó el dinero necesario mientras señalaba con la mirada una caja de clavos detrás del mostrador.

El dueño de la tienda miró al niño sin disimular su sorpresa al verlo en semejante estado. El cabello largo y varios rasguños y moretones en todas las partes visibles de su cuerpo no eran precisamente la apariencia más común en los niños de la isla. Al menos no en los que pudieran comprar ropa que, aunque gastada, lucía de buena calidad. El hombre recordaba una imagen similar. Era curioso, sin embargo. Hacía 7 años que no veía algo así.

-"No te había visto por aquí antes. Eres nuevo ¿no?"

El niño asintió.

-"Dos por favor."- Milo no tenía el menor interés en hacer plática con el hombre frente a él. Suficiente tenía con aquel dolor en sus brazos y espalda por cortar leña durante todo el día y parte de la noche anterior como para andarse cuidando de insignificancias como las de hacer amistades con gente tan insulsa.

El hombre mayor dejó escapar un gutural sonido que quiso hacerse pasar por risa y buscó una bolsa para poner en ella las dos cajas de clavos que el niño pedía con tanta insistencia. Dio la pequeña bolsa de papel al niño quien ya estaba dando la vuelta para irse.

-"Quédate con tu dinero."- Milo se detuvo. –"Es un regalo de bienvenida."- El niño lo miró con desconfianza, sujetando entre sus manos la bolsa. –"Tu maestro no se tiene por qué enterar."

Milo pronunció una tenue palabra de agradecimiento, estiró su brazo para recuperar el dinero, y salió de la tienda sin molestarse en mirar de nuevo al dueño de la misma.

Se detuvo a comprar unos dulces en una tienda que aún recordaba. Afortunadamente, la encargada no pareció reconocerlo. No sabría qué hacer en caso de que alguien lo hiciera. Tal vez en un ataque de pánico simplemente los golpearía lo suficiente en la cabeza como para asegurarse de que no pudieran contarle sus visiones a alguien más. Tal vez solo correría en sentido opuesto a sus miradas, deseando que el escándalo no se hiciera demasiado grande.

Milo caminó entre las pequeñas calles del pueblo, dando vueltas de más, con esperanza de no encontrar a más gente que pudiera recordarlo. Se sintió aliviado al acercarse al muelle. A esas horas del día había poca gente ahí. Los únicos que estaban eran algunos de los hijos de los pescadores que se quedaban a descansar después de un largo día de juegos. Miró las rocas en las que había pasado muchas de sus mañanas. Vaciló y, haciendo algo completamente opuesto a lo que venía haciendo toda la tarde, caminó hacia ellas, con esperanza de encontrar a alguno de los niños a los que tanto le había entretenido escuchar alguna vez. Había dos de ellos ahí. Milo reconoció a la mayor.

-"¿Demonios?"

-"Dicen que han regresado. Que son dos."

Dos hermanos descansaban en las rocas. El menor intentaba atrapar pequeños peces que se colaban por las olas, mientras la mayor solo permanecía sentada, cuidando de que el niño no se mojara demasiado.

-"¿Por qué demonios?"

-"Porque son malos."

-"No es cierto."

-"Sí es cierto. Mi abuelo me lo dijo. Dice que pueden matar con solo mirarte."- Puso sus pies sobre el agua y se acercó a su hermano. –"Y que se llevan a los niños malos."

-"¿A dónde?"

-"No dicen. Pero se los llevan."

-"Mentirosa."

-"No."- Tomó un poco de aire. –"Había un niño. Él vivía en la casa blanca cerca de la iglesia y era malo y un día llegó uno de ellos y desapareció con él. El Padre nos dijo. Él lo vio. Además, yo lo conocía."

-"¿Y qué hacen con ellos?"

-"Cosas malas."- Contestó la niña solo porque no conocía la respuesta a esa pregunta.

El menor no se atrevió sino a quedarse callado.

Milo decidió escabullirse fuera del escondite. Era hora de regresar con Ewan, ya había tardado lo suficiente.

Con una presuntuosa sonrisa en el rostro, siguió el camino del litoral.

* * *

-"¿Por qué regresaste? Escuché que estabas muy a gusto en Ballachulish."

Argenis era un hombre joven pero había un gran cansancio reflejado en sus ojos oscuros. Su cabello era rizado y sumamente negro, apenas llegándole al hombro. Su piel no era demasiado blanca; solo aparentaba serlo por lo oscuro de su marco facial.

-"Comenzaba a extrañar al Santuario."

-"No sabía que tenías la capacidad para sentir melancolía, Ewan."

-"Ya ves. Soy una cajita de sorpresas."- Miró hacia el techo y suspiró. -"Pareciera que fue ayer cuando ganamos nuestras Armaduras."

-"¿Te parece? Qué raro. A mí me ha parecido una eternidad."

-"El tiempo pasa cuando uno se divierte. Y cuando no… Bueno, supongo que eso es lo que pasa."

-"No lo supongas tanto. Si tuviera que volver a tomar la decisión de si seguir a Atena o no, no dudaría en volver a aceptar mi Armadura."

-"¿Entonces?"

-"No deberías de escucharme. Tú no eres el único melancólico. No es fácil saber ante ti la persona que va a reemplazarte."

-"¿Cómo estás tan seguro de que será él?"

-"Uno lo sabe, créeme. Ya te tocará a ti."

-"Tal vez."

-"Pero creo que el principal problema es que no imagino mi vida sin la Diosa. Creo que no sabré qué hacer sin mi Armadura."

-"Entonces ya deberías de estar pensando en algo."

-"Debería. Ojala pueda."

Ambos callaron por unos momentos.

-"Argenis. ¿Por qué no lo prometes?"

-"No es algo fácil, Ewan."

-"¿En serio te estoy pidiendo tanto?"- Vio a Argenis dudar.

-"De acuerdo. Lo prometo."

-"Gracias."- Una sincera sonrisa de agradecimiento apareció en su rostro. –"Ahora me voy. Debes de estar cansado."- Caminó hacia la puerta del Décimo Templo.

-"No creo que nos volvamos a ver, Ewan."

-"Lo sé. Fue un honor, Capricornio. No olvides tu promesa."

Ewan de Escorpio no le dirigió una segunda mirada a Argenis de Capricornio. Salió del Templo mientras en el interior, su guardián se limitaba a examinar el resto de las cuerdas de su instrumento con esperanza de poder salvar una de ellas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ring any bells, Aiko-chan? ¬¬ Más te vale. XD  
> coff  
> ¡Miluchis! ¡AAAAAAH! Ha regresado a la islita esa. Qué cosas... o todo tan confuso! ¡Tan confuso! Ah... Argenis... de Argenis sabremos más, más adelante. Sobre el nombre del capítulo, Lino.. bueno... .. es otra leyenda griega. Pasé muchas, muchas noches buscando el apodo perfecto para este personaje. No fue nada fácil, se los aseguro... casi me chuto la mitad de mi diccionario de mitología XP. Finalmente, me decidí por una leyenda tebana en donde se le debía a él el invento del alfabeto fenicio, el ritmo y la melodía (tocaba la lira). A veces lo reconocen como el hijo de Hermes y otras veces como el hermano de Orfeo... pero sus orígenes no importan demasiado. Ewan nos contará más de esta leyenda más adelante.  
> Un comentario sobre el capie anterior... es cierto... Marín se encuentra con un cuerpo en Starhill, pero por conveniencia de la trama, en este fic considero que ese cuerpo era de Arles, no de Shion (además de que nunca estuve segura de quién era ese cadáver).  
> Mmm... y creo que eso es todo. o  
> ¡Gracias y que tengan un buen día!


	23. Capítulo 22: Stolos (Misión)

-"Ewan de Escorpio se reporta, señor."

-"De pie, Ewan."- El Santo obedeció las órdenes de Arles. –"Tengo un trabajo para ti. Es necesario que… corrijas a alguien."- Ewan alzó el rostro. Desde la muerte de Shion, no había recibido órdenes de matar a nadie. –"Esta vez no puedo enviar al Santo de Cáncer. Este trabajo requiere un trato un poco más delicado."- El nuevo guardián de la Cuarta Casa ya había eliminado a muchos traidores incluso antes de que ganara su Armadura; sin embargo, sus trabajos eran burdos, por así decirlo. Era capaz de destruir un pueblo entero cuando solo era necesario quitar una vida. –"Lamento haberte mandado llamar de un modo tan imprevisto, pero no creo que haya alguien mejor que tú para el trabajo."

-"Señor… ¿se me permite hacer una sugerencia?"- Alzó la ceja derecha y vio al Patriarca asentir ligeramente detrás de su máscara. –"Creo que es mi aprendiz el que debería de encargarse de esta misión."

Un breve silencio los envolvió.

-"¿No es muy pequeño?"- Un ligero temor se alcanzó a distinguir entre las palabras de Arles.

-"¿Señor?"- Ewan lo miró extrañado. –"Ya tiene 10 años."- No había límites con respecto a la edad que debería de tener un aprendiz para ser considerado listo para matar a alguien. Algunos pocos podían pasar toda su vida sin hacerlo. Otros habían comenzado a matar desde antes de conocer siquiera la existencia del Santuario. –"Me parece que es hora de que tenga su primer contacto con la muerte."- Escuchó a Arles reír. –"¿Su Santidad?"

-"Tú eres su maestro, Ewan. Si así lo deseas, será él el encargado."- Agravó su voz. -"Shura te dará los detalles. Confío en la Octava Casa."

-"Sí, señor."

Ewan asintió y salió de la habitación mientras Arles recargaba su espalda en el trono.

-"Diez años."

* * *

-'Esto sí que es raro.'- Una figura de ocho patas caminaba sobre una superficie mullida de lo que solía ser la habitación de Milo. –'Se siente raro regresar.'- Se sentó sobre su cama, cerrando los ojos para ver con mayor claridad los recuerdos de sí mismo jugando en ese cuarto. Suspiró. Aún hacía falta algo. –'Cuatro años… yo creí que habría más gente.'- La verdad había sido una muy distinta. Él y su maestro encontraron al Santuario casi abandonado. Había pocos aprendices y todavía menos Caballeros. Todos se habían ido a entrenar por el mundo o… simplemente desaparecido. Pero, ¿no Shura había dado órdenes para que todos se reunieran en Grecia? –"Mü de Aries."- Así lo llamaban ahora. Un quedo gruñido fue producido por su garganta mientras se recostaba en su cama, sin siquiera fijarse antes si su mascota estaba paseándose a sus espaldas.

El niño de nombre onomatopéyico había huido del Santuario a los pocos días de morir Shion. No solo eso, también se había llevado consigo la Armadura de Aries. ¿Cómo lo había conseguido? Solo los Dioses lo sabían, eso era seguro. Parecía que ahora estaba entrenando en alguna parte de Asia, dedicándose en sus tiempos libres a reparar las Armaduras rotas de los Caballeros que conseguían encontrarlo. Aún no tenía el título de Santo, sin embargo, era solo cuestión de tiempo para que se hiciera legal, pues desde hacía años Mü había sido reconocido como el sucesor legítimo de la Primera Casa.

Pero Mü había huido del Santuario. Esa mera acción conllevaba a la pena capital. Si a eso se le sumaba que había escapado con todo y Armadura (y no cualquiera, sino que una de las 12), el castigo debía de haber sido uno grande o, al menos, uno mayor que el de ganar el título de guardián de la Casa del Carnero Blanco.

–"Ridículo."

De repente sintió un cosmo muy poderoso entrar a la Octava Casa. Milo se puso de pie y salió de la habitación sin estar completamente seguro de si lo que estaba entrando a Escorpio era un aliado o no. En el pasillo principal, una delgada y clara figura llamó su atención inmediatamente.

Era un niño no mucho mayor que él. El cabello largo y rubio, algo parecido a una sábana como ropa y una extraña manchita roja en su frente hacían que aquel personaje pareciera salido de uno de los enfermizos cuentos de hadas de Inglaterra. Aunque mantenía sus ojos cerrados, Milo podía sentir la penetrante mirada del intruso.

-"Buenos días."- Pronunció mientras caminaba hacia su visitante. –"¿Qué haces en la Octava Casa?"

-"Me dirijo al Templo de Atena."- El niño no pareció tener intenciones de abrir los ojos. –"Quisiera que me dejaras pasar por aquí."- Milo no se limitó a examinarlo de lejos, sino que se le acercó e incluso dio un par de vueltas a su alrededor.

-"Si hubieses querido pasar sin ser visto, lo hubieras hecho. ¿Tenías curiosidad por el aprendiz de la Octava Casa, Shaka?"- Sonrió al notar cómo su invitado alzó levemente su cabeza, luciendo un poco sorprendido. –"Shaka: el aspirante de Virgo. Eres famoso. El niño que ha superado a todos sus maestros. Dicen que solo los Dioses tienen algo qué enseñarte."- Sonrió sarcástico. –"Esperaba a alguien que se viera más fuerte."- Tantas victorias del niño hindú crearon en la mente de Milo la imagen de un niño grande, moreno y de cabello negro y grueso. El que tenía enfrente, era un cuadro totalmente opuesto al de su imaginación. Lo único con lo que Shaka que se asemejaba a su imagen mental era el acento.

-"Y yo admito que esperaba algo diferente del aspirante de Escorpio."

-"Hm."- Milo no le dio demasiada importancia a ese comentario. –"No vale la pena que vayas con el Patriarca ahora. Está ocupado con mi maestro."

-"Entiendo. Creo que lo esperaré arriba."

Justo cuando Shaka comenzó a caminar, Ewan de Escorpio entró a la Casa, llevando consigo una hoja blanca con varios dobleces marcados.

-"Vaya. Muy buenos días. Tú debes de ser Shaka ¿no es así?"

-"Y usted es el Santo de Escorpio."- El niño se inclinó ligeramente ante Ewan una vez que lo tuvo suficientemente cerca. –"Lo lamento. El Patriarca espera mi reporte."- Salió entonces de la Casa.

-"Eso fue muuuuy raro."- Milo asintió, aunque Ewan no lo estaba viendo. –"Bueno, al menos el Patriarca le pide a ALGUIEN que se reporte."- Por supuesto que el Santo de Escorpio se refería a Mü y Saga.

-"¿Ese niño en serio habla con Buda?"

-"Antes pensaba que esas cosas eran patrañas, pero ahora que lo veo es una de dos: o sí es más especial de lo que suponíamos o de plano las toxinas del Ganges han atrofiado su pequeña cabecita. Lo segundo es lo más probable, me temo."- Comenzó a caminar hacia la zona privada de la Casa. –"Ven, Adh seidh. El Patriarca tiene una misión para ti."

Ambos entraron a la estancia principal y se sentaron uno junto al otro. Ewan le entregó la carta a Milo y le dio una seña para que la leyera.

-"¿Qué es esto?"

-"Un reto. ¿No parece?"

-"Esto es para Shura de Capricornio."- Ewan asintió despreocupadamente.

-"Lo mandó uno de los antiguos compañeritos de Shura. Era candidato para Capricornio, pero no fue lo suficientemente fuerte. Como sabes, usualmente los que fallan en obtener una Armadura permanecen en el Santuario trabajando con nosotros. Algunos pocos deciden vivir sus vidas como si nunca nos hubieran conocido y otros… simplemente se vuelven locos y buscan venganza de cosas que solo ellos entienden. Este hombre quiere una pelea a muerte con Shura para ganar su derecho a convertirse en el Santo guardián de la Décima Casa. Por supuesto que la mera idea es algo absurda. Shura iría, pero tiene cosas más importantes qué hacer. Es por eso que el Patriarca quiere enviar a alguien más."

-"Un Santo de Plata sería suficiente."

-"No te confíes, niño. Ésta es tu primera misión de verdad y es un asunto delicado. Citó a Shura en un lugar bastante habitado. Lo último que necesitamos es ver el rostro de un aprendiz en el noticiero vespertino."

-"¿Debo matarlo?"

-"Sí… básicamente."- Contestó aliviado al ver la tranquilidad con la que el niño tomó el asunto. –"Ahí tienes los datos necesarios para el enfrentamiento: lugar, fecha y hora."

-"Sí, señor."

-"Partirás hoy mismo."- Se levantó de su asiento y examinó a Milo. –"Pero primero tenemos que vestirte como alguien decente. No es fácil que te pasees por Corinto vestido así sin llamar la atención."

Milo no se molestó en contestar.

* * *

-"Pica."

-"Claro que pica. Es lana."

-"No quiero usar esto."

Milo se vio a sí mismo en el espejo del cuarto de su maestro. Ewan lo había forzado a ponerse unos tenis y unos jeans azul oscuro, así como una simplona playera blanca y un molesto sweater de lana negra.

-"Tendrás qué."

-'¿De dónde rayos sacó esta ropa? Además, estos pantalones me quedan grandes. Se me van a caer. Ya me imagino… voy a estar peleando en ropa interior. Dioses… que vergüenza.'- Tomó aire. –"Huele raro. A viejo."

-"A humedad. Y NO deberías de ser tan exigente, Adh seidh."- Acercó su mano a un cajón de un escritorio y de ahí sacó unas tijeras que por alguna extraña razón lucían extremadamente amenazadoras en manos de Ewan. –"Ahora, el asunto de tu cabello."

-"¡NO!"- Milo sujetó su cabeza con ambas manos y giró hacia su maestro. –"¡Eso no!"

-"¿Quieres pasar desapercibido con esas greñas? ¡Ni el mismo Yeti trae esas fachas!"

-"No son fachas."- Murmuró.

-"No te tienes que poner así. No es como si no fuera a crecer."

-"Pero tarda mucho."

Ewan suspiró rendido. Desde hacía tiempo que quería cortarle el cabello al niño (al menos una despuntadita), pero parecía que ni ahora podría hacerlo. Consideraría su plan B y lo emborracharía una noche. Una vez sedado, poco le importaría al cerebro lo que ocurriera en el cráneo.

-"De acuerdo. Puedes quedarte con tu cabello… por ahora. Pero al menos ten la decencia de atártelo con algo ¿quieres?"- El niño asintió y salió corriendo del cuarto antes de que su maestro cambiara de idea.

* * *

Ya había oscurecido en el Santuario y Milo (con el cabello atado) apenas estaba cruzando la Casa de Leo. Se sorprendió un poco al sentir el cosmo de Aioria dentro del Templo. Sabía que no lo trataban bien en Atenas. Las burlas y maltratos constantes hacia el aspirante de Leo eran rumores que llegaban hasta Milos. Tal vez, lo único que salvaba a Aioria era su nacionalidad griega (últimamente el trato hacia los extranjeros se había vuelto extremadamente rudo). De haber nacido en cualquier otro país, el niño seguramente hubiese sido expulsado del Santuario desde hacía mucho tiempo.

Alzó el rostro para mirar con mayor claridad la Casa de Cáncer. Al poner el primer pie dentro de ella, pudo sentir de nuevo el escalofrío que lo había recorrido esa misma mañana al haber regresado a las 12 Casas. Debido a las prisas que llevaba su maestro, no pudo revisar mejor la Casa. Esta vez se atrevería a explorarla un poco más. Tal vez de ese modo pudiera identificar qué era lo que llenaba a esa Casa con un cosmo tan sombrío.

Examinó el pasillo principal y no encontró nada fuera de lo común. Decidió entonces explorar un poco más allá de las columnas tenuemente iluminadas por las pobres antorchas del pasillo. Caminó hasta que se encontró con una pared que tenía algo extraño en ella. Una mirada más de cerca reveló rostros de varias personas pegadas a la verdusca roca. Toda la pared estaba tapizada por estos rostros, cada uno con una cara más atemorizante que la anterior. Extendió su brazo y colocó su mano sobre la frente de una de las caras, solo para confirmar que fuera real.

-"Veo que te agrada mi colección."

Una grave pero entonada voz retumbó en la pared. Milo volteó inmediatamente. La Armadura delataba a su dueño: el Santo de Cáncer.

-"Tienes agallas para entrar a una Casa ajena a estas horas de la noche."- Angostos ojos violeta se entrecerraron.

-"Lo siento, señor."

-"Está bien. Es solo que no estoy acostumbrado a las visitas."

-"¿Qué le pasó a esas personas?"- El niño se atrevió a hablarle al Caballero con semejante naturalidad debido a lo joven que se veía. Obviamente no había ganado su Armadura desde hacía demasiado tiempo.

-"Murieron."- Rascó su mejilla con la mano derecha y una extraña brisa que revoloteó su corto cabello oscuro cruzó por la Casa. –"Por mi propia mano, por supuesto."

-"¿Todos?"- El hombre asintió con presunción. -"¿Y qué hacen aquí?"

-"¿Qué? Son mis trofeos."- Contestó con naturalidad.

-"Yo voy a matar a alguien."- El niño pronunció estas palabras con un ligero tono de orgullo.

-"¿En serio?"- El joven rió. –"No es tan fácil como parece ¿sabes? Para todo esto ¿quién eres?"

-"Milo, aspirante de la Armadura de Escorpio."

-"Qué nombre tan raro es ese."- Leyó en los ojos del niño su pregunta. –"Si te digo mi nombre no te servirá de nada porque nadie me conoce por él. Dejémoslo en que soy el Santo de Cáncer. Capisci?"

-"Sí, señor."

-"Vete ya o se te hará tarde a donde sea que tengas que ir. Solo te aconsejo que no rondes por esta Casa tan tarde. Hay algunos espíritus vagando que te pueden hacer pasar un mal rato."

-"No lo haré, señor."- Se inclinó más ante la pared que al Caballero y siguió su camino.

Parecía que alguien había desbancado a su maestro de su título del Santo más loco de los 88.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡SIIIIIIIIIIIIIII! ¡TODOS AMAMOS A MASCARITA! ¡SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII! .. coff XD Al menos yo lo hago! A él lo puse ya técnicamente como se nos presenta en el anime. Tal vez un poco más abierto, eso es todo.  
> También aparece Shaka... y sospecho que a la gente en general le va a gustar más Shaka que DM. No sabía cómo caracterizar a peque-Shaka... pero decidí hacerlo como Shaka grande. Sé que posiblemente no era tan serio, pero al menos por ahora no pude sino dejarle esa actitud, pues creo que es ese mismo comportamiento el que tendría alguien que algún día será llamado 'El más cercano al Gran Maestro.'  
> Etto... creo que es todo por ahora. ¡DANKE!


	24. Capítulo 23: Thanatos (Muerte)

-"¿En qué estabas pensando?"- El Santo de Géminis había tocado con fuerza las dos inmensas puertas de la Casa de Escorpio. Fue tan solo después de varios minutos que pudo conseguir que el guardián de la Casa se dignara a darle paso.

-"Entra. Te invito un trago."

Con esa simple respuesta, el Santo de Escorpio guió a Saga hacia la cocina del Templo. Le ofreció asiento en una de las sillas del comedor y unos segundos después le ofreció un poco de coñac, mientras se servía wodka a sí mismo y dejaba su botella a un lado.

-"Creo que te gustará el sabor."- Aclaró. –"Además de que te ayudará a pasar la noche."

Saga aceptó aquel trago con un entusiasmo mucho mayor al que Ewan esperaba.

-"Enviar a Milo a matar a alguien así como así. Debí de estar loco al permitir que te lo llevaras."- Dijo dejando el vaso vacío en la mesa.

-"¿Cuál es el barullo, Saga? Los asesinatos no eran algo nuevo para ti a su edad."

-"No creo que Milo haya entendido la responsabilidad que implica matar a alguien."

-"¿Y tú sí?"- Ewan no estaba para una discusión de ese tipo. Él mismo tenía dudas sobre lo que había acabado de hacer y temía que alguno de los argumentos de Saga le hiciera arrepentirse. –"Eso es algo que solo se entiende con la práctica. ¿O me dirás que a los 10 años ya tenías completa conciencia sobre lo que es la vida y la muerte? Yo no la tengo, eso te lo aseguro. Y te puedo apostar que nadie en este Santuario, más que Atena, la tiene."

-"Pero exageras. El niño cree que es fácil matar."

-"Que lo crea."

-"¿Quieres que se convierta en alguien como el guardián de Cáncer?"

-"Milo no sería así. Él no tendría la necesidad de tener las almas de sus víctimas rondando por su Casa solo para recordarse a sí mismo que es fuerte. Él lo sabe."

-"No sabes cuánto me consuela eso."- Dijo con sarcasmo.

-"¿Y cómo se supone que Milo debería de actuar entonces, Géminis? ¿Sintiendo culpas por todas las muertes que lleva sobre su espalda? Eso solo le haría el trabajo más pesado. Somos los guerreros de una Diosa. ¿Qué clase de trabajo estaríamos haciendo si no confiáramos en Sus decisiones?"

-"No estoy seguro de que Atena deseara que Milo matara a alguien."

-"¿Cuestionas la autoridad del Patriarca, entonces?"

Saga sonrió para sí.

-"Ahora que lo mencionas, tal vez lo haga."

Ewan movió la botella de wodka hacia Saga.

-"Toma. Creo que esta noche la necesitarás más que yo."

-"No, gracias."- Se levantó de su asiento. –"Lamento todo esto. Supongo que quería descargarme. Es tu alumno. No creo que sepas lo que haces, pero eso carece de importancia ahora."- Amenazó con salir de la habitación.

-"Saga… ¿por qué estabas del lado de Sagitario?"

-"Antes de que cerraras las puertas había ido a ver al Patriarca. Me tomé mi tiempo porque me quedé hablando con Shura."

-"No sabía que fueran amigos."- Habló con recelo, pensando en las razones de Saga para haber estado en Capricornio.

-"No lo somos. Él me dijo lo de Milo."

-"Lo imaginaba. En este Santuario no hay cosas tales como secretos."

Saga asintió y justo cuando cruzaba debajo del marco de la puerta, dio media vuelta y caminó de regreso hacia la mesa.

-"Por cierto."- Sacó una hoja doblada del pequeño espacio que había entre su brazo y su Armadura. –"Esto es para Milo."- Dejó la hoja de papel y la dejó sobre la mesa. Salió finalmente de la cocina y después de la Casa.

Ewan desdobló el papel y sonrió al leer lo que éste tenía escrito. Después volvió a acercarse la botella y vertió un poco de su contenido en el vaso.

-'Saga, tapadh leat.'- Tomó un trago y después mantuvo su mirada fija en el líquido incoloro, sosteniendo su rostro con la mano izquierda y con el codo firme sobre la mesa. Suspiró lentamente.

Milo ya debería de estar en Corinto.

* * *

Un joven moreno de lacio cabello castaño esperaba en uno de los muchos muelles de Corinto. Revisaba el reloj del faro constantemente. Dos minutos de retraso. Gruñó. No era normal que un Caballero fuera impuntual. Mucho menos en una situación así. Cerró los ojos tratando de encontrar el menor rastro de un cosmo y golpeó el piso de madera con la punta del pie al encontrarse solo.

El muchacho esperó por cinco minutos más hasta que finalmente escuchó unos serenos pasos. Miró en dirección al sonido, encontrándose con un niño bastante normal. O al menos parecía normal debajo de aquella pobre iluminación.

-"Shura no se presentará."

-"Lo esperaba. ¿Cuál es su excusa?"

-"Está ocupado."

-"¿Y se puede saber quién demonios eres tú?"

-"Milo, aspirante a la Octava Casa."

-"Entiendo. Entonces no te han mandado solo como mensajero."

-"Yo tomaré el lugar del Santo de Capricornio en esta pelea."

-"¿Esto es lo mejor que tiene el Santuario? Deben de estar muy desesperados."- El hombre contestó con arrogancia. –"Ni hablar. Tendré que matarte. Tal vez así me tomen más en serio. Lo siento por Ewan."- Milo no respondió ante las rudas palabras del retador. Optó por esperar a que el joven comenzara la pelea. -"No creas que te tendré consideración por ser un niño."- Mientras pronunciaba estas palabras, inició su ataque, el cual consistía en una serie de golpes aleatorios a la altura del pecho.

-'Muy lento.'- Milo solo tuvo que eludir los golpes uno tras otro. No era gran sorpresa que ese hombre no ganara la Armadura de Capricornio. –'No.'- Se reprochó a sí mismo. Tal vez ese hombre sí estaba siendo considerado después de todo. Lo mejor sería acabar con la pelea de una buena vez antes de que su contrincante se diera cuenta de que las contemplaciones no eran necesarias.

Un salto terminó con todo. Milo concentró su cosmo por primera vez esa noche y lanzó la primera aguja en contra de su oponente. Para cuando puso ambos pies en el suelo, el joven ya estaba hincado y sosteniendo su hombro izquierdo con la mano derecha mientras intentaba de reprimir sus gruñidos de dolor mordiéndose el labio inferior.

El niño conocía bien los efectos de su ataque: era una pequeña mezcla de lo que había aprendido de Ewan, de Kanon y de su propia experiencia. Una aguja tenía hasta 5 veces más efecto si era lanzada a un cierto punto del cuerpo y, en condiciones apropiadas, daba la sensación de que inyectaba veneno. Si consideraba a su enemigo lo suficientemente fuerte, lanzaría una de las agujas. Eso siempre había sido suficiente.

Milo sonrió. Esta era una perfecta oportunidad para ver cuántas agujas eran necesarias para quitar la vida de un Santo promedio.

Su contrincante se levantó, aún sosteniendo su hombro. Había comenzado a temblar y su movilidad era ya muy pobre. De cualquier modo, Milo no le dio más opción sino la de regresar al suelo con dos golpes seguidos, uno en el hombro derecho y el segundo en el pecho. Esta vez el impulso lo llevó a caer a varios metros de donde estaba originalmente. Parecía que el hombre no se volvería a poner de pie.

Milo decidió esperar unos minutos a que el joven se incorporara o que simplemente se dejara morir. No se sorprendió demasiado al ver que su contrincante aún no estaba dispuesto a darse por vencido. Miró con un poco de tristeza cómo era que daba vacilantes pasos hacia delante. El hombre estaba más que adolorido, confuso. Milo, al fin, había podido comprobar que aquellos puntos de presión sí servían para quitarle al enemigo sus 5 sentidos, aunque esto tomaba más de un golpe. Lanzó una aguja más al muslo izquierdo del joven, llevándolo de nuevo al piso. El hombre no tuvo intenciones de levantarse de nuevo.

-"¿Y para esto querías que el Santo de Capricornio viniera?"- No dijo estas palabras con especial malicia. Simplemente estaba frustrado al ver que su primera misión se había tratado de un simple hombre con una boca mucho más grande que su fuerza de voluntad.

Caminó hacia él hasta que pudo ver sus ojos. Al hacerlo, comprobó que no era necesario seguir con eso ni un segundo más. Señaló hacia la cintura del hombre y lanzó una última aguja, solo para estar seguro.

Después de unos minutos se separó del cuerpo y dio unos pasos hacia atrás para contemplar su trabajo. Ni una gota de sangre. A Ewan le hubiera gustado la imagen de haber estado ahí para apreciarla. A pesar de esto, no se sentía orgulloso de lo que acababa de hacer.

Si no fuera por las órdenes que había recibido, hubiera permitido que al menos unas gotas del preciado líquido fueran derramadas.

* * *

-"¿Saga?"

Amanecía y Milo subía con toda calma las escaleras que llevaban al Templo de Tauro. Un cosmo que hacía ya muchos años no sentía lo hizo salir de sus pensamientos y correr en dirección a la Tercera Casa.

Encontró al Santo de Géminis recibiéndolo con una triste sonrisa en la entrada del Templo.

-"¿Has vuelto?"- El niño preguntó con algo de esperanza una vez que se encontró a solo unos cuantos centímetros del Santo.

Saga negó con la cabeza. Había dudado por muchas horas si esperar al niño o no. Sin darse cuenta, mientras pensaba en qué era lo que iba a hacer, terminó por esperarlo.

-"Solo he venido de visita."

-"¿Dónde has estado?"

-"A veces en un lugar. A veces en otro. Eso no es algo que te deba de preocupar. ¿Cómo estás?"

-"Bien; pero no me gusta estar en Milos. La gente es muy tonta."

-"¿Y tu misión?"

-"Ya está."- Cambió de tema con naturalidad. –"Ewan está enojado porque no has ido a reportarte con el Patriarca. ¿Sabías que Mü se fue de Atenas?"

-"¿Qué hiciste con el cuerpo, Milo?"- Saga tuvo que endurecer un poco su voz para procurar ganar toda la atención del niño.

-"Lo tiré al basurero de la ciudad."- Contestó muy despreocupado. Vio como los ojos de Saga se abrieron exageradamente. –"¿Estuvo mal?"

Saga pensó por unos segundos su respuesta.

-"No era un traidor."- Concluyó. –"Debiste de darle una propia sepultura."

-"¿Para qué? No era un Santo. Tampoco era muy fuerte."

-"¿Ewan te dijo que lo hicieras?"

-"No. Dijo que era mi tarea y no me debía de ayudar."

-"Supongo que eso es cierto."- Se defraudó al ver que el niño era mucho más estoico de lo que esperaba. –"¿Y tú cómo estás?"

-"Bien."- Repitió, algo extrañado.

-"¿Cómo te sientes?"- Preguntó esta vez con mucho mayor énfasis.

-"Bien."

-"¡¿Cómo puedes estar bien?!"- Tomó al niño del brazo con fuerza. Lo soltó al escucharle un quejido de dolor. –"Milo… ¿acaso no te has dado cuenta de que acabas de quitar una vida?"

-"Sí."- Sujetaba el hombro lastimado. –"Ya lo había hecho antes."- Saga lo miró interrogante. –"A los cangrejos. A ellos también los mataba."

-"No es lo mismo, Milo."- Dejó que su peso lo venciera y se hincó en el suelo sintiéndose un poco aliviado. –"Ni siquiera se parece."

-"¿Por qué no?"

-"Creo que Ewan cometió un gran error al dejarte matar a alguien sin que entendieras el verdadero valor de la vida."

-"Sí lo entiendo."- Reprochó.

-"No. Eso es algo que no entenderás hasta que pierdas a alguien importante para ti."

-"Yo-"

-"No, Milo. Simplemente no es lo mismo. No es lo correcto. Vete con Ewan."- Giró su rostro con fin de evitar la confundida mirada del niño. –"Rezaré a los dioses para que no te conviertas en alguien como él."

-"Él no es malo."

-"Pero tampoco es bueno."

-"Tú tampoco."

-"Ya vete."

-"¿Cuándo volveré a verte?"

-"No sé, Milo. Siento que yo ya no sé nada."

El niño permaneció de pie, mirando a Saga, esperando una explicación a su actitud. Al confirmar que el Santo de Géminis no estaba dispuesto a decir más, siguió su camino hacia la Octava Casa.

-"¿Cómo te fue, Adh seidh?"- Ewan descansaba en las últimas escaleras que llevaban a la Casa de Escorpio. Aparentemente lo había estado esperando en ese lugar desde hacía tiempo.

-"Bien."- Se estaba comenzando a cansar de aquella respuesta.

-"Esta muerto, supongo."

-"Sí."

-"Espero que no hayas hecho demasiado desastre. Sabes que la sutileza era la prioridad del Patriarca."

-"Ni una gota de sangre."- Su maestro sonrió con orgullo.

-"Eso estuvo bien. Muy bien, Adh seidh."- Se incorporó y miró hacia el Templo de Atena. –"Seguro que la Diosa estará orgullosa de ti. Y de mí, claro. De algún lugar debiste de haber sacado tu habilidad."

-"Yo digo que faltó sangre."

Ewan desapareció su sonrisa inmediatamente.

-"No digas esas cosas, Adh seidh. Mejor vete a jugar con Saga."

-"No."- Susurró.

-"¿Por qué?"

-"Ahora no quiere verme."

-"No lo tomes demasiado en serio. Fue una noche difícil para todos nosotros, eso es todo. No debe de ser fácil para él verte como un asesino, pero… a final de cuentas fue él el que te trajo aquí ¿no?"- Sintió la expectante mirada del niño. –"Ve a descansar."

-"No. Estoy bien. Voy a quitarme esto."- Dijo con la mitad del sweater afuera y caminando hacia su habitación.

-"Tal vez ese sea el problema, Diabhal."

* * *

Milo se preparaba para dormir. Desacomodó sus sábanas y permitió que aquel aroma que tanto extrañaba lo inundase. Justo cuando se subía a la cama, su maestro entró a la habitación con dos hojas, un sobre y una pluma.

-"¿Y eso?"

-"Se llama pluma y papel. Sirven para escribir figuras que representan palabras."- Dejó las cosas en el escritorio. –"Ahí viene la dirección en donde puedes escribirle al Ankou. Saga te lo dejó. No sé de dónde demonios obtuvo esta información, pero la obtuvo. Recuerda anotar a Patrikia como remitente. Nos iremos en cuanto el Patriarca termine con su meditación y puedas reportarte."

-"¿Contestará?"

-"Eso solo lo sabrás si le escribes, ¿no crees?"- Después de decir esto salió de la habitación.

Milo miró la hoja y caminó hacia el escritorio, sentándose ante él. Tomó una de las hojas blancas y luego la pluma.

Dudó por casi una hora antes de comenzar a escribir, comenzando por copiar aquella dirección rusa en el sobre.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Este capie me resultó mucho más fácil de lo que creí que sería. La verdad no sé por qué fue así. No sabía qué actitud le iba a poner a Milo, pero sabía que resultaría mientras fuera escribiendo. Tuve un poco más de conflicto con la actitud de Ewan. Afortunadamente no fue algo en lo que tuve que profundizar. Saga... bueno. A pesar de todo, considero a Saga como a un personaje muy humano, por eso él tenía que ser la voz de la... no sé... ¿humanidad? coff No se preocupen por la discusión entre Milo y Saga. No fue algo serio. Como dijo Ewan: fue una noche difícil.
> 
> Mmmm... la escena de la batalla no fue muy activa ni mucho menos. Originalmente no deseaba que fuera así, pero resultó de este modo y me pareció lo correcto, viendo las condiciones en las que estábamos.
> 
> "Tapadh leat." Es gracias en escocés gaélico.  
> Eso es todo por ahora. Ojalá no lo hayan odiado! ¡DANKE!


	25. Capítulo 24: Epistolai (Correspondencia)

19 de junio de 1977

Camus,

¿Cómo estás? Seguro que congelado. Yo tengo mucho calor. Saga me dio esta dirección así que échale la culpa. Espero que sirva porque no quiero escribirle al papel. Hoy fue mi primera misión y fue algo muy aburrido. Lo maté con 5 agujas y Saga se enojó porque lo dejé en la basura. Pero yo creo que era el mejor lugar. Además querían que no hiciera mucho ruido. ¿Tú ya has matado a alguien? Hace tiempo que no vienes así que tal vez ya hasta tienes tu armadura, como al niño de Aries que yo creo que ya casi se la dan.

Conocí al Santo de Cáncer y si crees que Ewan está loco, él le gana. Tiene muchas caras feas pegadas en su pared y dice que son sus trofeos. No sé de qué. Habla muy chistoso. Su Casa es muy fría y dice que hay cosas raras en la noche. Cuando vengas tienes que entrar a Cáncer.

No te puse que ahora estoy en el Santuario porque el Patriarca había mandado llamar a Ewan. Tal vez haya sido por lo de la misión porque dice que cuando deje de meditar nos regresamos a Milos. Le estaban diciendo a Ewan que el Patriarca ha estado meditando mucho y mucho tiempo. Cuando me ponen a meditar yo me quedo dormido. ¿Crees que el Patriarca se quede dormido? Yo creo que sí. Es porque él tiene que usar mucho de su cosmo para hacer la barrera del Santuario. Eso es lo que me decía Saga. Bueno, no me decía que se dormía, me decía que él tenía que ser alguien muy fuerte.

También conocí al aprendiz de Virgo. A Shaka. Es un rubio muy extraño. ¿Cómo es que alguien rubio nació en la India? Yo veía fotos en los libros y todos eran todavía más morenos que Aldebarán. Se siente que es fuerte, pero no se ve fuerte y tiene una mancha roja en la frente. Le iba a preguntar por qué todos los de ese país la usaban pero no se veía con ganas de hablar mucho. Supongo que Buda le ha de decir cosas tan interesantes que se aburre cuando habla con nosotros. Además, siempre tuvo los ojos cerrados pero no creo que esté ciego.

Ya es muy noche y me voy a dormir. Escríbeme a la dirección del sobre porque ya no voy a estar en el Santuario.

Milo

PD: Scarlet te manda a saludar.

* * *

2 de diciembre de 1977

Milo,

No estoy congelado. Hace frío pero yo ya me acostumbré. Era de suponer que en Grecia hiciera calor. El clima es bastante desagradable por ahí. Mi maestro se sorprendió mucho cuando le dijeron que había una carta para mí. Se supone que nadie sabía en qué parte de Siberia estábamos. Dice que Saga ha estado investigando a todos los Caballeros del mundo, por eso no se ha aparecido en el Santuario y consiguió la dirección del pueblo.

No, yo no he matado a nadie pero el otro día maté a un oso polar y mi maestro se enojó porque dijo que él no tenía la culpa de mi mal genio así que me castigó y no pude irme a dormir hasta que hiciera un hoyo en el hielo que cubre el mar. No creo que reciba mi Armadura pronto.

No había escuchado sobre el Santo de Cáncer y si dices que está peor que el señor Ewan entonces habrá que cuidarse de él. Del que sí he oído es de Shaka. No estoy seguro de que hable con Buda ni qué es lo que tenga que hacer un budista defendiendo a Atena, pero si es fuerte entonces es mejor que esté de nuestro lado. Si es rubio tal vez sus papás no son de la India. O tal vez sea albino. Oí que siempre lleva los ojos cerrados porque así puede concentrar su cosmo mejor porque en lugar de usar uno de los cinco sentidos usa el séptimo. Deberías de hacer lo mismo y dejar de hablar. Tal vez así no te quedes dormido cuando medites.

Te aseguro que su Santidad no se duerme cuando medita.

La hija del señor Perchik ha llegado. Ella nos trae de comer pero la verdad no me gusta su comida porque sabe mucho a aceite. Perchik es el primo de mi maestro. No entiendo por qué la familia de mi maestro vive en Rusia porque él siempre dijo que era de Francia.

Pero así está mejor. Nos hacía quedar mal a los franceses.

Camus

PD: Dile a Scarlet que deseo que Aldebarán la pise.

* * *

3 de febrero de 1978

Ankou,

¿Por qué le deseas cosas malas a Scarlet? Ella te quiere mucho.

Bueno, tal vez no te quiera. Es más, lo más seguro es que si te viera no solo no te reconocería sino que a la primera oportunidad te enterraría su aguijón. Pero se supone que aspiras a la Armadura Dorada de Acuario ¿no? A alguien como tú solo le haría una bolita y tal vez le diera un poco de fiebre. No hay necesidad de ser tan violentos.

¿Desagradable el clima de Grecia? No digo que sea perfecto, pero definitivamente es mucho mejor que el clima que pudiera haber en Siberia. Además, nosotros sí tenemos día y noche. Yo me volvería loco con meses de oscuridad y meses de luz. ¿Es que el Barbegazi no te pudo llevar a un lugar todavía más inhóspito?

La verdad es que preferiría estar en Siberia a estar en esta isla (te imaginarás que he regresado a Milos). La gente de aquí ya nos conoce a Ewan y a mí y no nos dan precisamente las mejores bienvenidas. Se me hace mucho más fácil ir a Palaki (al oeste de aquí) que ir a comprar las cosas al pueblo. Lo peor es que algunos ya me reconocen y solo los Dioses sabrán que tanto se habrá hecho el chisme allá por el pueblo. No me gusta pensar que mi mamá sepa que estoy aquí. Si pudiera no verla en lo que queda de mi entrenamiento, estaría mucho más tranquilo. Al que sí he visto un poco es a mi papá que sigue yendo a pescar todas las mañanas (se ve igual de aburrido que cuando lo dejé). Supongo que tengo un hermano, porque los fines de semana lleva a un niño de cómo 8 años. Creo que se parece un poco a mamá pero hace mucho que no la veo así que no estoy seguro. Espero que a ese niño no lo hagan tan aburrido como a ellos.

No creo que no hayas escuchado nada del Santo de Cáncer. ¿Ni siquiera su apodo? No sé desde hace cuanto tiempo lo tenga, pero le dicen Death Mask (y no solo mi maestro le dice así). Debe de ser por sus trofeos. Lo mandan a cada rato a misiones para calmar a los rebeldes así que para ahora seguro que su colección ha de estar inmensa. Con razón cuando le quise preguntar su nombre solo me dijo que le llamara Santo de Cáncer. A mí no me gustaría que me llamaran así, pero sospecho que a él no le ha de desagradar mucho el nombre.

Posiblemente iré al Santuario de visita un día de éstos. Pronto comenzará la Apokries y a mi maestro le molesta mucho el escándalo. No sé por qué no habíamos decidido regresar a Atenas en esta época antes.

Ewan dice que Antoine es mitad francés y mitad ruso, es por eso que tiene familia allá. Mejor te hubieras ido a entrenar a Francia. Ahí hay mejor comida que en Siberia.

No tardes demasiado en contestar.

Milo

PD: Scarlet te manda besitos.

PPD: Felicidades por tu cumpleaños.

* * *

17 de agosto de 1978

Milo,

Te escribo en cuanto tengo oportunidad. El entrenamiento se ha hecho cada día más duro. Sospecho que no faltará demasiado para que gane mi Armadura. Posiblemente Antoine me dé la última prueba el próximo año. He estado desarrollando un último ataque y mi maestro me ha pedido que le preguntara al tuyo sobre un buen nombre. Yo no la puedo describir muy bien. Solamente es un chorro de aire muy frío, aunque cuando la uso, mi cosmo se ve de varios colores. Antoine me dijo que les dijera eso. Creo que quiere que la palabra Aurora esté en el nombre.

Deberían de hacerle algo a tus padres para que ya no tuvieran hijos. Suficiente tenemos con un Milo.

Me temo que las noticias del Santuario no suelen llegar a Siberia. Me atrevería a decir que tus cartas son el único medio de comunicación que aún tenemos con Atenas. A veces mi maestro va a Rozan a hablar con el Santo de Libra y le platica cómo está el Santuario, pero él mismo no sabe demasiado.

No dudo que en Francia haya mejor comida que en Siberia, pero de algún modo ya me he acostumbrado a la comida de la señorita Nadezhda.

Eso es todo.

Camus

* * *

8/11/78

Ankou,

Te escribo hoy en el bendito día de mi cumpleaños para recordarte que es mi cumpleaños.

También escribo para decirte que mi maestro me ha recomendado varios nombres para tu ataque. La verdad, la mayoría de sus ideas me parecieron bastante ridículas así que solo te diré que la que me gustó fue la de 'Aurora Execution'. Terminal y pintoresca ¿qué más quieres? Supongo que podrías cambiarle el idioma pero quién sabe si siquiera te guste en el original. Por mi parte, el señor Ewan se ha tomado la libertad de llamar mi ataque 'Scarlet Needle'. ¿Ya ves? Para que todo el mundo sepa de la existencia de Scarlet antes de morir.

Supongo que recordarás que hace tiempo fui al Santuario. Ni te imaginas qué clase de personaje es el que ha ocupado la última de las Casas. Cuando lo vi estuve a punto de preguntarle por qué no usaba máscara de Koree. Tan femenino es. Ha hecho un enorme jardín de rosas en toda la parte trasera de la Décimo Segunda Casa y llega hasta el Templo de Atena. Lo mejor de todo es su nombre (o al menos el cómo se hace llamar porque dudo que cualquier suizo con escrúpulos le hubiera puesto así a su hijo): Afrodita. A pesar de todo me agradó. Mientras mi maestro se iba al pueblo, él me enseñó su jardín. Te advierto de una vez, cuando regreses a Atenas ten mucho cuidado con esas flores porque no se limitan a ser venenosas.

El Templo de Cáncer, como esperaba, tenía muchos más rostros que antes. Hablé con el Santo de esa Casa un poco. Tiene ideas muy extrañas sobre lo que es la justicia y no me agradan del todo, pero si le funcionan supongo que están bien.

Vi a Saga y hablamos por mucho tiempo. Dice que aún no ha regresado al Santuario pero que a veces lo visita. Aún no me ha dicho qué es lo que hace fuera de Atenas.

Shura sigue siendo el mismo hombre serio de siempre. No habla mucho y solo está ahí para dar órdenes.

Vi a Aioria pero no le hablé. Más bien no nos hablamos porque él también me vio. Creo que no tenemos mucho qué decirnos. Es cierto lo que dice mi maestro: cada día se parece más a su hermano. Eso no le agrada a la gente del Santuario. A mí no me importa tanto que sea el hermano del traidor, pero es muy rudo. Cree que puede andar haciendo lo que quiera.

Hoy es mi cumpleaños (porque lo mencioné ¿verdad?) y mi maestro decidió ir a Palaki a 'celebrar' por mí, así que esta tarde la tengo libre. De todos modos creo que me quedaré en la cabaña.

Así que pronto te convertirás en un Santo de Atena… yo prefiero no pensar en esas cosas porque me pongo nervioso. Pero tú no pareces estarlo. Ojala que Antoine no te exija tanto que tengas que morir antes de obtener tu Armadura.

Milo

PD: Scarlet sigue viva, por si lo dudabas.

* * *

27/05/79

Ankou,

No has contestado la última carta. Supongo que estarás muy ocupado. Como yo en estos momentos no lo estoy, aprovecho para molestarte a larga distancia.

La verdad es que también te escribo porque en estos momentos me encuentro solo y aburrido. Yo no sé qué le pasa al señor Ewan en este día del año porque siempre se pone melancólico. Lo curioso es que no va a tomar como lo hace en otras noches. Solo sale a caminar por ahí. Este año le pregunté qué era lo que le pasaba, pero solo me dijo algo así como 'eso no es de tu incumbencia, Diabhal'. Si uno viera a mi maestro nunca pensaría que podía actuar de un modo tan… no sé… ¿humano? Hoy como todos los años anteriores lo dejaré ser. Ya regresará mañana como si nada hubiera pasado.

Este año también fui al Santuario durante la Apokries. ¿Quién diría que al final hasta me daría gusto llegar a esa molesta época del año? Todo sigue igual que antes. Cáncer tiene cada día más 'trofeos' y Piscis cada día tiene más rosas. Shura es invariable del tiempo y Mü ya ha ganado su título como Santo de Aries.

A pesar del control del Patriarca, últimamente hay muchos desertores y varios traidores. Creo que tuvimos suerte de conseguirnos a alguien tan fuerte de carácter como el señor Arles. Posiblemente el señor Shion no hubiera podido controlar a tantos rebeldes. Él en el fondo siempre fue un hombre de corazón blando. Supongo que tantos años de vida lo hicieron así.

Volví a ver a Saga. Él me dijo que no estaba del todo convencido con el trabajo del señor Arles, pero yo le dije que pensaba que estaba haciendo un muy buen trabajo. No me dijo nada más. Solo sonrió y me miró como diciendo 'que ingenuo eres'. Esta vez no se quedó en el Santuario más que unos tres días. Después de eso volvió a irse y me dijo que esperaba verme el próximo año.

Ya hay muchos aspirantes para las Armaduras de Plata. Tenemos de todos colores y sabores. Deberías de ver la lista de los nombres. Pareciera que hay uno de cada país. Espero que de algo nos sirvan.

Ya no te sigo escribiendo porque no estoy seguro de si contestarás.

Milo

PD: Scarlet está perdida por el momento. Tampoco te emociones.

* * *

30 de julio de 1979

Milo,

Lamento no haberte escrito desde hace más de un año. En realidad no tenía mucho que escribir y tenía todavía menos tiempo para hacerlo.

Le agradezco a ti y a tu maestro el nombre del ataque. A vista de que no me molesté en pensar en algo más, lo adopté.

Las cosas han cambiado mucho últimamente. La señorita Nadezhda pronto se casará, el clima se ha hecho un poco menos frío que lo normal.

Es posible que ya te hayas enterado, pero también te aviso que Antoine ha muerto.

Me quedaré en Siberia por un tiempo pero sí pienso regresar al Santuario. Espero verte entonces.

Camus de Acuario

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Este capítulo fue inspirado por Drácula de Bram Stoker. Un estilo diferente, pero consideré que era lo más apto debido a que deseaba que pasara mucho tiempo. No le tomen demasiada importancia a los años. Solo utilicé los años que seguirían la cronología de la historia considerando que el año en el que concluye la saga del Santuario es el año en el que terminó de ser publicada en el manga. Lo que sí cuidé mucho fueron los días y los meses. Sobre todo porque deseaba que coincidieran más o menos con la Apokries (una semana de 'fiesta' en las islas griegas que celebran la llegada de la cuaresma). Espero que el capitulo haya quedado bien relatado. Traté de hacer que el estilo de escritura de ambos fuera variando con el tiempo. Por supuesto que no pude hacerlo tan bien como deseaba, pero si no estoy conforme con los resultados, al menos no estoy... pues... XP inconforme.
> 
> En el caso de Camuchis también quise mostrar su cambio de actitud. No me parece que sus últimas cartas hayan sido frías, solo concisas.
> 
> Jeje... creo que este capie les dejó una gran sorpresa a todos. O al menos eso esperaba. ¡Mushas gracias a todos, mushashos! -o- No olviden comer frutas y verduras.


	26. Capítulo 25: Milos

Milo caminaba de regreso a la playa con aquel papel en las manos.

-'Antoine. ¿Muerto? ¿Qué rayos fue lo que pasó?'- En efecto, hacía unas semanas que había sentido el cosmo de Camus y de Antoine explotar con fuerza pero, por algún motivo desconocido que ahora le parecía estúpido, ni siquiera había considerado la muerte del Santo de Acuario. –'Antiguo Santo de Acuario.'- Se corrigió. A final de cuentas, el francés malcriado había ganado su Armadura.

De algún modo, hubiera preferido no haber recibido aquella carta. Ahora, aquel papel amarillento entre sus manos le parecía un objeto totalmente desagradable que llevaba consigo el aviso de que toda su vida estaba próxima a cambiar. Claro, Camus era tan solo unos meses mayor que él. Del mismo modo, era posible que fuera solo cuestión de semanas para que su prueba final fuera expresada por Ewan. Estaba nervioso, hubiera sido inútil decir lo contrario. No sabía cuál sería la exigencia de Ewan. Solamente sabía que él sería el portador de la Armadura Dorada o que moriría en menos de un año. Milo suspiró. El estar casi seguro de que la segunda opción no ocurriría no lo hacía sentir mejor.

Llegó a la playa y se encontró con su maestro, sin su Armadura, sentado en una palmera caída; luciendo sumamente impaciente, haciéndole notar que desde hacía tiempo que lo había estado esperando. Mientras lo hacía, había dejado que la mascota de su alumno recorriera de arriba a abajo su antebrazo izquierdo.

-"Te tomaste tu tiempo, Adh seidh. ¿Alguna carta para mí?"

-"No precisamente, señor."- Después de muchos años, Milo había aprendido no solo a respetar sino a admirar a su maestro. Ya no era simplemente un hombre que hablaba chistoso y que le ponía nombres extraños a la gente. Ewan era un hombre fuerte, leal, inteligente y, aunque un poco loco y sumamente presuntuoso, Milo estaba orgulloso de él. Cuando aprendió a escucharlo no pudo evitar sino maravillarse. Le narraba leyendas de todo el mundo, le explicaba su modo de pensar sobre el Patriarca e incluso Atena y, aunque difería en algunas de sus ideas, de algún modo y sin pensarlo se había adiestrado a pensar y a actuar como él. Por supuesto que aún le contestaba con sarcasmo una que otra vez, pero ahora lo hacía porque le salía del alma y no con fines de buscar a una pelea que, de todos modos, sabía que perdería.

Caminó hacia él y le ofreció la carta de Camus, pero Ewan no la aceptó ya que adivinaba el contenido de ésta.

-"El señor Antoine está muerto. Camus es el nuevo Santo de Acuario."

-"Entiendo."- A Ewan, la muerte de Antoine no pasó desapercibida. No estaba seguro de si al morir le había entregado el rango a Camus, por lo que decidió no decirle a Milo antes. –"¿Por qué esa cara? Deberías estar feliz porque tu amigo finalmente lo consiguió."

-"No sé por qué, pero no me siento muy feliz."

-"¿No estarás triste por la noticia de Antoine?"- Preguntó casi retóricamente.

-"Fue Camus el que lo mató ¿verdad?"

-"Yo diría que más bien se dejó matar."

-"¿Señor?"

-"Seamos honestos, Adh seidh. Camus será fuerte y lo que sea, pero es imposible que un alumno derrote a su maestro en tan poco tiempo. Para que Camus hubiera podido matar a Antoine le hubiera tomado por lo menos otros 5 años de entrenamiento."

-"No lo creo. Además, ¿por qué Antoine hubiera querido morir?"

-"Muchos Caballeros no ceden sus Armaduras a menos de que sus discípulos les quiten la vida."- Milo se sentó a su lado, sin quitar su vista de la carta.

-"Supongo que no le ven razón a seguir viviendo."

-"Esas son tonterías."

-"Usted me dijo una vez que al final, Atena era lo único que nos quedaba."

Ewan alzó la vista y examinó los tristes ojos de su alumno, apenas notando aquellas gruesas cejas que se fruncían.

-"Lo es… cuando eres un Santo. Pero cuando eso termina, es hora de encontrar una nueva razón para vivir ¿no lo crees?"

-"¿Qué habría de haber? No debe ser fácil dejar atrás toda una vida consagrada a Atena."

-"La vida no es fácil, Adh seidh. Supuse que a estas alturas ya lo sabrías."

-"Lo sé, maestro."- Fijó su mirada al suelo, para observar con mayor detenimiento los pequeños granos de arena que se colaban entre sus sandalias. –"Pero es interesante cómo es que cuando estabas a punto de olvidarlo llega algo de la nada y te lo recuerda."

-"Entonces basta con que no lo olvides ¿no crees?"- Acariciaba las patas del arácnido.

-"Sí. Eso es cierto."

-"Milo."- El joven no respondió al llamado. –"Es probable que para la próxima Apokries tú seas el Santo de Escorpio."

-"¿Qué se siente, maestro? ¿Cómo es alcanzar algo que has esperado durante la mayor parte de tu vida?"

-"Eso no lo sé."- Milo alzó la ceja derecha, mirando con sorpresa a su maestro. –"Yo no deseaba convertirme en un Santo, Milo. Solo seguía la corriente. A veces pienso que me uní a la orden solo por casualidad. Una casualidad fabulosa, pero al final era solo eso."

-"Casualidad. ¿Eso existe?"

-"¡Claro que sí! ¿Pues qué crees? ¿Que todo lo que hacemos está decidido allá arriba?"- Preguntó mientras señalaba al cielo con el índice derecho. –"Hay cosas que ni los Dioses pueden predecir. Si así fuera ¿entonces qué chiste tendría vivir?"

-"Yo siempre pensé que pertenecía al Santuario. Nunca tuve dudas y no me imagino qué hubiera hecho de no haber ido a Atenas. Siempre he creído que yo-"- Fue interrumpido por una estridente risa de Ewan. –"¡¿Qué?!"- Pregunto, ya molesto.

-"Si serás obstinado. Las constelaciones no pueden elegir a sus protegidos."

-"Saga me dijo lo contrario."- Murmuró, sin ver a Ewan.

-"Lo siento, Adh seidh. Pero la simple idea me da risa. Pero si a ti y a Géminis les funciona entonces yo no tengo nada qué decir al respecto. Cada quién se ampara en lo que tiene."

-"¿Qué es lo que usted tiene, maestro?"

-"A los Dioses… y a mí mismo, claro."- Se puso de pie, atinando a ensuciar los pies de su alumno con la arena que levantó. –"En mi mundo, Adh seidh. El destino no existe. Por eso los Dioses no lo pueden controlar. Es así de sencillo."

-"¿Qué tendría qué decir Edipo sobre eso?"

-"Nada bueno, posiblemente. ¡Pero te aseguro que disfrutó mucho con su madre!"

-"¡Maestro!"

-"Es cierto. Aunque me veas con esa cara."

-"¿Señor Ewan?"- Exhaló y por unos segundos pensó en lo que iba a decir. –"¿Cómo fue que usted conoció el Santuario?"

-"Ya te dije."- Colocó a la mascota en el cabello de su alumno. –'Mi otra mascota.'- Pensó. –"Casualidad."

-"No me diga que estaba paseándose por Ballachulish y de repente llegó a Atenas y le dijeron '¡Eh, niño! ¿No quieres ser un Caballero?'"

-"Si mal no tengo entendido a ti te pasó algo similar ¿no?"

-"No…"- Se quitó a Scarlet del cabello y la dejó en la arena mientras sonreía con un poco de nostalgia. –"A mí me lo preguntaron primero y luego llegué a Atenas."

-"Ya veo. ¿Adh seidh?"- Milo alzó la vista. –"No pienses demasiado en este tipo de cosas. Piensa en mujeres desnudas, si quieres, pero no pienses en cosas que no te llevarán a ningún lado. Y si lo haces, no me invites."

-"Lo invitaré cuando piense en las mujeres, entonces."

-"Hn… no. Hay cosas de ti que prefiero no saber, Diabhal. Y ahora levántate que ya has perdido demasiado tiempo. Esta noche no dormirás temprano."- Caminó hacia la cabaña.

Milo tomó a Scarlet entre sus manos y se puso de pie.

-"Sí señor."

* * *

Milo no podía dormir. Tenía demasiadas cosas en mente. Esperó con paciencia hasta escuchar la respiración pausada de su maestro que confirmaba que estaba dormido (cosa que no ocurrió en lo absoluto temprano). Entonces se bajó de la cama y salió de la cabaña, tentando con las manos el aire, esperando evitar chocar contra algún objeto que se apareciera frente a él sorpresivamente.

Salió de la cabaña y caminó sobre la arena. De ahí llegó a las rocas que salían al mar, escalando por ellas mientras las pequeñas heridas que le ocasionaban los picos de éstas le hacían recordar aquel día en el que Kanon desapareció de su vida. Alcanzó el punto más alto y miró hacia el mar o, al menos, lo que podía identificar de éste pues ante él lo único que había era una enorme cosa negra movediza, desparramada bajo un cielo escasamente iluminado.

Pensó entonces en Camus. Quiso imaginárselo con la Armadura de Acuario puesta, pero no le fue posible. La idea en sí era demasiado surrealista. Si Saga le hubiera mandado una carta diciendo que por algún azar del destino se había convertido de nuevo en un aprendiz, le hubiera sorprendido casi del mismo modo. Y a pesar de todo, la noticia de la muerte de Antoine le fue todavía más inquietante. Traidores, desertores, aprendices, incluso Santos de Plata. Milo había sabido de las muertes de todos ellos, pero un Santo de Oro era una persona casi sagrada en el Santuario e incluso algunos recitaban cómo era que algunos de ellos contaban con la protección del Estigia. La muerte de uno de los 12 era entendiblemente inesperada.

¿Qué sería de Ewan una vez que Milo tomara su lugar? Esta idea no preocupaba demasiado al joven. Estaba más que seguro de que su maestro podría cuidarse a sí mismo. El problema era que él mismo no sabía qué sería de él una vez que se convirtiera en el Santo de Escorpio. Proteger y servir a Atena, eso estaba totalmente resuelto; pero ese simple aspecto abarcaba a muchos otros. El protegerla incluía pelear y morir por ella. Esto tampoco lo importunaba pues desde un principio se decidió a hacerlo. Servir a la Diosa. Esa era la pequeña cuestión que le causaba dificultades a Milo. La Diosa tenía fama de preocuparse enormemente por los humanos; posiblemente era la única de los 12 olímpicos que aún estaba del lado de los mortales. ¿De cuándo acá la Diosa que peleó con tanta sagacidad en Troya se preocupaba por cosas tan simples como el bienestar de todos los seres humanos? Milo no sabía en qué punto el fin de los Caballeros no fue el de pelear con la Diosa sino el de pelear por el bien y todo eso. Tampoco sabía si valía la pena hacerlo.

Alzó la vista hacia la iglesia. Ese edificio representaba para la mayoría de los habitantes de Milos todo lo bueno y puro del mundo. Para él era un insulto a su Diosa. Aquel edificio fue creado con fines de adorar a uno solo de los Dioses, con ello olvidando sus responsabilidades para con el resto. Lo peor era que no se conformaban con adorar sólo a ese Dios, sino que se atrevían a burlarse de los Dioses antiguos (esos que los convirtieron en lo que son ahora), confinándolos a no ser más que simples cuentos elaborados creados para niños y adultos con demasiada imaginación. Atena protegía a un pueblo ignorante, violento y mal agradecido que ni siquiera le daba el debido respeto a aquellos que solo por convicción propia daban sus vidas por defenderlo.

No permaneció demasiado tiempo frente a la iglesia sino que siguió caminando hacia el pueblo.

Casas blancas y grises se levantaban del suelo de tierra mientras algunas cuantas luces provenientes de faros trataban inútilmente de iluminarlas. Todos estaban dormidos y solo los vestigios de los olores del día quedaban para recordarles a los viajeros nocturnos que en tal lugar había un restaurante de mariscos, tal otro era la panadería y aquel era una casa en donde había niños adeptos a los juegos con pólvora. Al ver que no había nada más interesante que ver, decidió dar la media vuelta y seguir caminando.

Reparando en la tranquilidad de Patrikia, Milo entendió un poco de las razones de la Diosa. Posiblemente si peleaba por ellos era por compasión. Aquellos hombres no tenían ni idea de que en algún lugar del Mediterráneo, el descendiente de una familia poderosa planeaba conquistar su amada tierra firme; o que desde algún agujero en tierras Alemanas, 108 guerreros se preparaban para levantarse y pelear con el fin de terminar con sus vidas. Por eso los defendían. Porque ellos ni siquiera sabían que era necesario defenderse. Y tal vez lo mejor era que las cosas se quedaran así. Al menos de ese modo no vivirían con mayor miedo del que se influían los unos a los otros. No necesitaban más.

Finalmente se encontró con una casa que había llegado a conocer bastante bien. Su jardín estaba algo descuidado y la veía un poco más pequeña de cómo la recordaba; pero seguía siendo el mismo lugar. Se atrevió a acercarse y la curiosidad lo llevó directamente a lo que alguna vez fue su cuarto. Trató de ver a través de la ventana, pero la oscuridad no le permitió apreciar más que una pequeña figura que metía debajo de su almohada algo que Milo no pudo reconocer. La figura se alertó al notar que la luz del farol del jardín se interrumpía antes de llegar a su cuarto. La mancha negra que lentamente se convirtió en una niña abrió entonces la ventana.

-"¿Papi?"

Milo sonrió y negó con la cabeza. No pudo ver bien a la pequeña. Solo vio cabello y ojos oscuros coronando una lánguida, casi espectral, figura. La blanca ropa de dormir de la niña le otorgaba a la misma un tenue brillo que acentuaba su candidez. Un aroma familiar lo invadió.

-"No. Él debe de estar dormido."- Milo trató de hablar con el mejor tono paternalista que pudo inventarse. Sabía que se parecía a Soterios y aprovecharía este hecho. Posiblemente aquel parecido había sido la única razón por la cual la niña no salió corriendo hacia la habitación contigua.

-"¿Quién eres?"

-"Soy un Adh seidh."- La niña entendió la presentación. –"Un demonio que puede tomar muchas formas y que castiga a la gente mala."

-"¿Qué quieres?"

-"Solo la gente mala me puede ver, así que creo que he venido a castigarte."- Una sonrisa algo maliciosa lo invadió.

-"No soy mala."

-"¿No? Entonces no tendrás problemas en decirme que hay debajo de tu almohada."

Hubo un pequeño silencio.

-"¡Las pensaba compartir!"- Gritó la pequeña.

Definitivo, la niña se había escapado a la cocina para robarse las galletas de nuez de Altea (en algún momento él hizo lo mismo, solo que ya lo había olvidado).

-"Te diré algo. Si me das una me haré el desentendido y me iré."- La niña lo miró con desconfianza. No era tan tonta como Milo pensaba que era. –"¿O prefieres que despierte a tus padres? Seguro les gustará saber que no son ratones los que se llevan la comida."

La niña se subió lo más rápido que pudo a la cama y sacó una galleta de debajo de la almohada. Se trepó al buró al pie de la ventana y se la ofreció con algo de recelo.

-'No puedo creer que no hayan quitado ese estúpido mueble todavía.'- Milo tomó la galleta y agradeció a la niña, agregando de que era hora de que se fuera a dormir y recomendándole que no comiera demasiadas galletas o al día siguiente su estómago lo lamentaría. Optó por desaparecer ante sus ojos, dándole el 'beneficio' de poder pensar que lo que vio, fue en efecto, un demonio. No se molestó en pedirle que no hablara de él. Si lo hacía, ella misma se delataría con el robo de las galletas.

A una distancia prudente de la casa, giró su rostro de nuevo hacia ella.

A final de cuentas, tal vez sí valía la pena protegerlos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Phew... ¿qué tal? Un capítulo muy reflexivo ¿ne? Hasta a mí me dio miedo o. .. Creo que hice este capítulo porque ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la 'última vez' que vimos a Milo y quería ver por mí misma qué tanto había podido desarrollarse su personalidad (la cual aún podemos ver no muy firme). Vaya... hn... pues no tengo nada más que decir. El asunto esto de la 'reflexividosencia' aún no termina, y seguirá en el siguiente capítulo que creo es el segundo que me ha dado más problemas en escribir.
> 
> Con la protección del Estigia me refería a la protección que le dio Tetis a su hijo, Aquiles, cuando lo sumergió en sus aguas. De este modo pudo hacerlo invulnerable a cualquier herida (bueno... ya saben... casi).
> 
> Una disculpa por la demora...


	27. Capítulo 26: Altheia (Altea)

Milo se preparaba para regresar a la cabaña, pero pronto se detuvo en seco al reconocer a alguien debajo de un seco árbol.

-"¿Altea?"

Su corazón comenzó a palpitar con rapidez y cierta parte de su estómago se revolcó sobre sí misma. Milo no pudo verla con detalle, pero el rostro de su madre, que antes parecía no cambiar con el tiempo, había comenzado a hacerlo desde hacía algunos años. Su cabello se había vuelto más reseco y algunos pequeños (casi insignificantes) pliegues de piel se habían formado alrededor de sus ojos.

-"¿Por qué volviste?"- Altea se delató a sí misma al hablar: Milo notó inmediatamente los signos del temblor de su cuerpo. Tal vez para detener esto, la mujer se hincó en el suelo.

-"Yo no quería. Mi maestro fue el de la idea."

-"Tienes un maestro muy cruel entonces."

-"Mi maestro es así. Le divierte… pero no lo hace con mala intención, creo."- Sabía que sus palabras no habían tenido demasiado sentido y mucho menos habían alcanzado el objetivo de defender a Ewan; pero decidió no decir más, ya que posiblemente solo empeoraría las cosas.

-"¿Qué sucedió con Saga?"- Durante el tiempo en el que Milo estuvo en Atenas, Altea siempre pensó que el Santo de Géminis era su maestro. Cuando escuchó que su hijo estaba de vuelta en la isla, no dudó que el Santo Dorado que le acompañaba era Saga. Sin embargo, al permitirse escuchar un poco más sobre los 'visitantes' se dio cuenta de que no era posible que el Santo de Géminis fuera aquel personaje de cabello rubio que, según decían, era tan buen amante de la bebida.

-"Él está bien. Hace tiempo que no lo veo, pero está bien."- Milo posiblemente no entendió que la pregunta de Altea no se refería precisamente al estado de salud de Saga. Ella simplemente quería saber por qué no había llegado a la isla con él.

-"¿A qué Armadura aspiras?"- Pronunció la mujer, esperando así corregir su pregunta anterior.

-"Escorpio."- Milo decidió sentarse también debajo del árbol. De este modo no tendría que ver a Altea a los ojos.

-"Una de los 12. Soterios tenía razón. Yo no creí que llegarías a eso."

-'Pero lo hice ¿no? Eso es más de lo que tú pudiste hacer.'- Milo acalló sus pensamientos. Sabía perfectamente que ya no estaba en posición para reprocharle absolutamente nada a Altea (no es que en algún momento lo hubiera estado).

-"Pero a final de cuentas lo hiciste. Debes de estar muy feliz por eso."- No vio a su hijo asentir.

-"El Santuario es un buen lugar. Hay gente interesante y fuerte. Además, hice amigos ahí."

-"¿Y te costaba mucho hacerlos aquí?"

-"Sí."

-"Ewan de Escorpio es tu maestro ¿no?"

-"¿Lo conoces?"

-"¡Claro!"- Contestó con una voz muy aguda, convirtiendo sus palabras en casi un grito. –"¿Cómo no conocer al Santo más sanguinario de mis tiempos de aprendiz?"

-"¿Sanguinario?"- Milo rió quedamente. –"No creo que estemos hablando de la misma persona."

-"Todas en el campamento sabían de él. Decían que mataba desangrando a sus víctimas para poder jugar con ellas más tiempo."

-"Si era así entonces creo que algo muy serio le pasó porque ya no hace esas cosas."- Su lengua comenzaba a soltarse. Mantener el tema de conversación lejos de él mismo le tranquilizaba. –"Ahora parece hemofóbico."

-"Eso es extraño."- No sonaba muy convencida. –"Pero si es cierto, me alegra. Como si no tuviese suficiente con solo matar..."

-"Hay veces en el que la muerte no es un castigo suficiente."- No se sorprendió al escuchar las palabras de Saga en su propia boca aunque, al notar de reojo que la cabeza de su madre se hundía entre sus hombros, supo que no debió de haber sido tan fiel a su cita. –"Eso es lo que Saga me dijo."

-"Si vieras que el mismo Saga no obedece a esas palabras."

-"No entiendo."

-"Cuando huí del Santuario fue a él al que mandaron para matarme. Saga era muy pequeño entonces. Creo que aún había compasión en él. Fue por eso que decidió no matarme."

-"No me sorprende. El mismo Saga tiene sus propios complejos cuando a quitar vidas se refiere. De cualquier forma, el que te haya dejado viva es algo que le debo de agradecer. Hubiera sido muy triste que no naciera."

-"Supongo que sí deberías agradecerle. Él ya te ha hecho varios favores, me parece."- Murmuró mientras recordaba al Santo de Géminis. –"Aunque el dejarme con vida no fue algo gratis. Él en ese momento no lo sabía, pero me cobraría y con creces."- Milo no entendió del todo las palabras de Altea. De todos modos, no quería saber más de ese asunto. Al menos no de boca de su madre. -"¿Cuánto tiempo más te quedarás?"

-"No te preocupes. No será demasiado. El señor Ewan dice que tal vez solo hasta la próxima Apokries. Después de eso regresaré al Santuario."

-"¿Vivirás ahí?"

-"No sé. Eso espero."

-"¿Regresarás aquí algún día?"

-"¿Te gustaría que lo hiciera?"- Milo rió de su propia pregunta.

-"No."- Lo que menos había querido Altea era que su hijo entrenara en Milos. Si bien le reconfortaba confirmar semana a semana que siguiera con vida, siempre pensó que entre mayor fuera la distancia entre ellos, menor sería su dolor al sentirlo inalcanzable.

-"No te digo que no lo haré. La última vez que me fui de este lugar había sido 'para siempre' y ya ves."

-"¿Me dejarás verte con tu Armadura?"

Milo pensó en esta pregunta por varios segundos.

-"No pensé que te interesaría verme en ella."

-"No me interesa."- Afirmó con rapidez. "Solo quiero ver que no moriste en tu examen."

-"De acuerdo."

-"Toma."- La mujer extendió su brazo, ofreciéndole un recipiente de plástico que Milo, confundido, recibió y luego abrió.

-"¿Galletas?"

-"Supuse que te gustarían."

-"Gracias."

-"No sé por qué les gustan."

-"Porque son chiclosas."

-"Solías robártelas de la cocina. No sé ni cómo le hacías para alcanzar el mueble."

-"Yo tampoco… pero no soy el único con la habilidad."

-"Sí… desde hace tiempo que descubrimos a Mai. Pero nos dio pena decirle."

-"¿Mai? ¿Maias?"- Milo, sin saberlo, adivinó el nombre de su abuela. Altea asintió. –"¿Y el niño?"

-"Dictis. Soterios lo nombró."

-"Me alegra ver que tu esposo sirva para algo."

-"Sigue siendo tu padre. Deberías de tenerle más respeto."

-"Yo nunca lo respeté."

-"Eso me temo."- Suspiró y se puso de pie, comenzando a caminar de regreso a la casa. –"Ya está amaneciendo. Es hora de que regreses a la playa o te irá mal con Ewan."

-"Es lo más probable."

No se despidieron pues esperaban verse de nuevo en no mucho tiempo. Milo esperó a que la figura de su madre se perdiera en el interior de la casa antes levantarse y reanudar su camino a la playa.

* * *

-"¿Dónde pasaste la noche?"

Milo apenas había entrado a la cabaña cuando vio a Ewan levantarse.

-"Caminando, señor."

-"¿Y eso?"- Se rascó la cabeza mientras señalaba el recipiente en las manos de Milo.

-"Me lo regalaron."- Abrió el recipiente y caminó hacia su maestro, ofreciéndole su contenido. Ewan lo miró con desconfianza.

-"¿Tienen veneno?"

-"No."- La idea pasó fugazmente por su cabeza. –"Quiero creer que no."

Ewan estiró el brazo y tomó una de las galletas. La olfateó y examinó con sumo detalle hasta que al fin se atrevió a darle un pequeño bocado.

-"Están chiclosas."

-"Eso es lo mejor."- Vio a su maestro meterse el resto de la galleta a la boca. –"Provecho."

-"No te quedes ahí y tráeme un poco de agua."

-"Sí, señor."- Milo tomó una bandeja blanca colocada sobre un pequeño mueble a lado de la puerta. Alzó una jarra grande y vertió en ella un poco de agua. Se la entregó después a Ewan, acompañada de una pequeña toalla.

Su maestro se lavó la cara, tirando gran cantidad de agua sobre el viejo colchón en el que dormía. Al terminar, dejó la bandeja en el piso, resbalándola debajo de la cama y dejó la toalla tumbada sobre las sábanas. Ewan se preparó mentalmente hasta que al fin se atrevió a ponerse de pie.

-"Haz mi cama."

-"¿Qué? ¡¿Por qué?!"

-"Considéralo tu castigo por haberte escapado en la noche."

-"No recuerdo que me hubiera castigado antes por algo así, señor."

-"Usualmente hay una primera vez, Adh seidh. No siempre, pero usualmente."- El hombre caminó hacia una muy pequeña estufa de gas y comenzó a calentar un poco de agua en una tetera.

Milo examinó la cama por unos segundos. Obviamente su maestro tiró tanta agua en ella a propósito. Suspiró. Tendría que cambiar las sábanas.

-"¿Señor? Me he estado preguntando sobre mi prueba final."- Las primeras palabras dichas después de un largo silencio.

-"Ah sí… eso."- Sacó una pequeña cajita de una gran bolsa de plástico blanco. –"¿Qué hay con eso?"

-"¿Usted ya sabe cuál será?"

-"No."- Contesto con serenidad. –"¿Tienes alguna idea? Porque yo no."

-"No, señor. Era solo curiosidad. Supongo que el asunto de Ankou de Acuario me ha inquietado un poco."

-"¿Un poco? No te había visto así de nervioso desde el día en que te llevé a Escorpio por primera vez."

-"Lo siento, señor."

-"Supongo que está bien sentirse nervioso de cuando en cuando. Yo mismo lo estoy ¿sabes?"- Fue interrumpido por un silbido en falso de la tetera que acalló al segundo.

-"¿Tiene algún plan? Ya sabe… para cuando ya no-"

-"¡Diabhal! ¡No seas tan desesperado! Todavía te queda un rato como mi alumno. No me quieras desterrar desde ahorita."- Arqueó la ceja izquierda. –"Además, todavía falta ver si sobrevives hasta ese día."- Abrió la pequeña caja que tenía en sus manos, sacando de ella un pequeño vaso cerrado. Comenzó a jugar con él, haciendo el ruido de una sonaja.

-"Ese asunto no me quita demasiado el sueño."- Acomodaba la nueva ropa de cama.

-"Eso lo sé. Debería darte vergüenza."- La tetera comenzó a silbar de nuevo. Esta vez, el ruido no terminó sino hasta que el Santo de Escorpio apagó el fuego. Vació el agua caliente dentro del vaso cuya tapa había abierto con anterioridad.

-"¿Piensa desayunar eso otra vez?"- Sopa instantánea. Milo no entendía el gusto de su maestro hacia esa cosa que se hacía llamar comida.

-"Es mejor que lo que tú cocinas."

-"Sabe a plástico."

-"Exacto. Ahora imagínate a lo que sabe tu comida."

-"Pues usted no hizo mucho enseñándome a co-"- Se interrumpió a sí mismo. En algún momento de la conversación había olvidado su lugar. –"Perdón."- Su maestro se sentó frente a la mesa de metal y con un tenedor revolvió con impaciencia el contenido del vaso. –"No lo dije por-"

-"Aye."- Miró a su alumno de reojo. –"Esas galletas no habrán tenido veneno, pero te han convertido en alguien insensato y neurótico. A este paso tendré que regresarte con Saga porque habrás olvidado quién soy yo."- Milo optó por permanecer en silencio por miedo de equivocarse de nuevo. –"No… no me gustaría regresar a esos días. Eras un niño muy molesto ¿sabes?"- Bajó su mano derecha hasta una altura de menos de un metro. –"Un demonio socarrón en miniatura y con una ridícula mirada de presunción que yo no sé de dónde sacaste."- Se permitió una pausa. –"Supongo que cuando creciste toda esa malicia se dispersó por tu cuerpo y te fuiste calmando poco a poco."- Sumergió su tenedor en el vaso para luego volverlo a subir, obligándolo a llevarse con él varias tiras de un sólido pegajoso. –"Yo creía que lo que había pasado era que me había acostumbrado a tus sandeces, pero ahora veo que al menos has aprendido a controlarte con los que debes de hacerlo."

-"He aprendido muchas cosas."- Contestó con voz ligera. Ya había comenzado a tender su propia cama.

-"A manipular a las personas entre ellas."- Metió a su boca las tiras blancas. –"Eso seguro que lo aprendiste de Géminis."- No se esperó a tragar para decir esto.

-"No. Creo que eso ya lo sabía desde antes, señor."- Sonrió al escuchar la risa de su maestro.

-"¡Aye, aye! ¡No me sorprendería que tú mismo hubieras incitado a Géminis a llevarte al Santuario!"- No dijeron más hasta que Milo terminó con su cama y se pudo sentar a lado de Ewan. –"Si todo te sale bien, te quedan solo unos meses como aprendiz. Sigue mi consejo y disfrútalos. Una vez que obtienes esa cosa…"- Señaló con el pulgar la caja dorada colocada frente a la cabecera de su cama. –"Nada vuelve a ser como antes."

-"Los disfrutaré, maestro." 'Al menos, hasta donde me permita hacerlo.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡FIUUUUUUUUUU! Dioses... esto no fue nada fácil para mí. Nada, nada fácil. No sabía cómo reaccionarían ni lo que se dirían Milo y Altea. .. Sí... creo que eso es lo básico. Espero que este capie les haya gustado. Tendremos un poquitín de angst en los proximos capies. Ok... soy nueva con eso del angst así que no sé si me quede muy bien, pero hago lo que puedo ¿ne? .  
> Mmm... ah... sí... XD quise ver si las sopas instantáneas ya existían desde los años que consideré y me sorprendí mucho al ver que sí (eran casi nuevas, pero ya había). Beh... .. creo que ya. Eso es todo por ahora.  
> Gracias y que tengan un buen dia!


	28. Capítulo 27: Ufasma (Armadura)

Un pequeño niño rubio se paseaba por uno de los límites del Santuario. Era mediodía y aprovechaba que su maestro no se encontraba en Atenas. Sabía que esa zona era especialmente peligrosa (por eso mismo le gustaba pasearse por ahí): debajo del árido suelo había una gran cantidad de cuevas, causadas por la constante erosión de, ahora, pequeños manantiales. A lo lejos, reconoció el cuerpo de un niño de cabello negro. Antes de que pudiera acercarse lo suficiente a él, vio como éste desaparecía. No fue sino hasta que encontró un pequeño hoyo justo en el lugar en donde el niño había estado que adivinó la suerte del mismo.

-"¿Estás bien?"- Preguntó en el mejor griego que pudo expresar mientras acercaba su cabeza lo más prudentemente posible al agujero en el suelo.

-"¿Quién es?"

Aparentemente, el niño no tenía sus prioridades muy bien aclaradas.

-"¿No te lastimaste?"

-"No… no eres un Caballero, ¿verdad?"- La cavernosa voz sonaba insegura.

-"No. Voy por ayuda." - El niño rubio no pudo identificar a su interlocutor debido a la oscuridad de la cueva.

-"¡NO! ¡NO VAYAS!"

-"¿Estás loco? ¿Quieres quedarte allá abajo?"- En su irritación, comenzó a hablar con mucha rapidez.

-"¿Qué?"

-"¿¡Qué si estás loco?!"- Repitió sin pensar que el niño no contestaría a la pregunta.

-"No te entiendo."

El niño rubio suspiró lleno de frustración. Sabía que su griego aún estaba lejos de ser, ya no perfecto, sino decente.

-"¿Me dejas ir por una cuerda?"- Preguntó con sarcasmo, asegurándose de hablar lo suficientemente claro.

-"¡No tardes demasiado!"

El niño de claros ojos azules se molestó bastante por este comentario.

-'Todavía que intento salvarlo. Debería de dejarlo ahí.'

Salió corriendo del lugar, pensando en dónde podría conseguir una cuerda sin ser interrogado.

Dentro de la cueva, el niño de cabello negro se sentó en el piso mirando fijamente aquel agujero, que era la única entrada por la cual podía recibir un poco de luz. De repente se arrepintió al haber dejado que el otro niño se fuera. ¿Qué tal si no regresaba? Entonces tendría que vivir en esa cueva. Eso no sería lindo. El aire de ese lugar era sumamente pesado y olía un tanto extraño. Se abrazó a sí mismo ya que el húmedo piso de caliza había enfriado su cuerpo mucho más de lo que estaba acostumbrado. Esperó lo más pacientemente que pudo.

Casi una hora después del desafortunado accidente (y justo cuando el accidentado se había resignado a pasar el resto de sus días en la oscuridad), escuchó unos pasos acercarse.

-"¿Sigues vivo?"- El niño de cabellos negros suspiró aliviado al ver que se trataba del chiquillo de voz extraña. Después de todo, no se había olvidado de él.

-"¿Por qué tardaste tanto?"

-"¡¿Quieres que te deje allá abajo?!"

-"No te entiendo."- Esta vez, el niño había entendido perfectamente, pero eso no se lo iba a decir.

Una cuerda comenzó a bajar hacia él y en cuanto pudo alcanzarla, se sujetó a ella con fuerza, comenzando a subir lo más rápido posible. Unos segundos después ya se encontraba de nuevo en la superficie.

-"¿Qué hacías? ¿No sabes que es peligroso jugar aquí?"

-"No sabía."- Sacudía el polvo de su ropa mientras revisaba que su cuerpo no se hubiera dañado demasiado mientras estuvo en la cueva.

-"¿Eres nuevo?"- El niño asintió.

-"Llegué ayer."- Recordó entonces que no debía de haber estado en ese lugar desde un principio. –"¡Me tengo que ir!"- Para cuando dijo esto, ya estaba más que lejos del otro.

-"Go hifreann leat!"- Maldijo el niño rubio mientras veía al novato perderse a la distancia.

* * *

-"¿Qué tal está?"- Ewan caminó hacia el mar sin preocuparse por las olas entrantes. Unos metros delante de él se encontraba Milo, limpiando superficialmente con el agua de mar una herida en el pecho que había aparecido hacía no más de unos cuantos minutos.

-"No es muy profunda. Estará bien en unos días."

-"Tuviste suerte entonces. Ese golpe era para matarte."

-"Lo sé, señor."- No pensó demasiado en las palabras de su maestro. A esas alturas del partido estaba más que acostumbrado a los salvajes ataques de Ewan. Caminó hacia él. –"Nunca lo había visto pelear así."- Se refería a que durante todo el tiempo que llevaba de conocer al Santo de Escorpio, sus ataques se habían 'limitado' a dañar los órganos internos sin necesidad de abrir la piel.

-"Eso era para enseñarte que hay que esperar de todo en una pelea, Adh seidh. Claro, si sobrevivías."

-"Usted siempre tan amable."- Dejó caer su peso en la arena. La marea había comenzado a subir de modo que con cada ola que llegaba, Milo mojaba sus piernas cada vez más.

-"Adh seidh… ¿qué sabes de Lino?"

-"Hn…"- Repasó en su mente todos los libros que había tenido que leer hasta ese día. –"¿El de los tratados?"

-"No…"- Contestó algo irritado, como si la pregunta que había hecho hubiese sido lo suficientemente clara. –"No. El músico."

-"¿El hijo de Urania y Anfímaro?"

-"Algunos dicen que era hijo de Eagro…"

-"Eso haría a Lino el hermano de Orfeo."- Ewan asintió. –"No conocía esa parte."- Calló por unos segundos hasta que se consideró listo para hablar. -"No demasiado. Solo sé que él fue el que comenzó a hacer las cuerdas de lira con tripas y que era el maestro de música de Heracles."

-"¿Sabes algo más sobre su relación con Heracles?"

-"Fue su primer maestro. Lino solía regañarlo por su torpeza y Heracles no era un hombre muy tolerante que digamos. Por eso lo mato."

-"Aye… lo aplastó con una roca gigante. Otros dicen que fue lo mató a golpes con un plectro."

-"Heracles era un bruto."- Alzó la vista. –"No me está diciendo esto porque sí ¿verdad?"- Cuando Ewan comenzaba a hablar, usualmente era de la nada y por ninguna razón aparente. Cuando su relato terminaba él actuaba como si nunca hubiera comenzado siquiera. Esta vez aparentaba ser diferente.

-"¿Y qué sabes de Argenis?"

-"Solo que era el maestro de Shura."

-"Él y yo"- Ewan tomó mucho aire. Aparentemente la historia iba a ser una muy larga. -"Éramos amigos desde mucho antes de ganar nuestras Armaduras. Lo conocí un día en que mi maestro me dejó solo en el Santuario. No fue la mejor de las primeras impresiones, pero de algún modo todo salió bien al final. Unos días después tuve que regresar a Ballachulish, pero iba de visita a Grecia constantemente. Al menos así era al principio. Con el tiempo dejé de ir una vez al mes y mis visitas se limitaron a una vez por año. Después de ganar mi Armadura pasé varios años sin verlo y cuando decidí hacerlo encontré que él ya era maestro. Regresé a Ballachulish. Desde entonces procuré visitar el Santuario más a menudo, pero solo sirvió para encontrarme con que cada vez que regresaba, Argenis tenía un nuevo aprendiz. Así fue hasta que coleccionó los 6. Entre ellos Shura y el impertinente al que mataste hace dos años."- Tomó otra gran bocanada de aire. –"Un día escuché que se iba a los Pirineos a entrenar. Decidí ir a despedirme de él y en el proceso a quedarme a vivir en el Santuario. También fue la noche en la que le pedí que me prometiera que no se dejaría matar por uno de sus alumnos. No sirvió de nada. Unos cuantos meses antes de que llegaras a Atenas, sentí como el cosmo de Argenis desaparecía. Ni siquiera pedí permiso, solamente salí corriendo hacia el oeste. Cuando llegué al campamento, Argenis ya estaba tirado boca abajo sobre nieve roja. Fue fácil adivinar quién fue el responsable. Solamente Shura era capaz de hacer heridas de ese tipo. La primera vez que intenté alzarlo lo solté inmediatamente; tenía una inmensa cortada."- Hizo una señal con su dedo índice indicando la trayectoria de la herida. –"De izquierda a derecha… casi tres centímetros de profundidad. Por Donu… no debí de haber movido su cabeza. Fue totalmente desagradable. Apenas y tuve el valor de volverlo a sujetar para llevarlo al Santuario donde fue enterrado. Afortunadamente, el señor Shion no accedió a que Shura ganara su Armadura en ese entonces, ya que Argenis no había dejado esa orden. Dictó que Shura solo se convertiría en el Santo de Capricornio una vez que venciera a sus compañeros. Como sabes, no tardó mucho en conseguirlo."- Hizo una breve pausa. –"Argenis es Lino. Él también era músico y él también murió a manos de su alumno."

-"Pero hay una gran diferencia ¿no? Argenis decidió dejar de vivir."

-"Y en el proceso rompió su promesa."- Aclaró tratando de escapar del cuestionamiento de su aprendiz.

-"Supongo que por eso no le gustan las mentiras." 'Ni la sangre.'- Agregó para sí.

-"Exacto. ¿Sabes? Si hay algo peor que la muerte de un amigo es que éste se muera por un estúpido capricho. Ojala nunca te pase, Diabhal. Me fue difícil, muy difícil."

Milo sonrió condescendientemente al escuchar la voz de Ewan quebrarse por primera vez. No entendía cómo es que había evitado hacerlo mientras contaba su historia.

-"Me lo puedo imaginar."

-"Ni lo hagas. No es bueno para la salud mental."- Mostró una sonrisa de medio lado. –"Hubo un momento en el que pensé que no podría seguir adelante."

-"¿Y qué pasó?"

-"Entonces… pude hacerlo. Tomó tiempo, como todo. Pero el tiempo cura las heridas; y si no, al menos les pone una costra muy gruesa."

-"¿Señor? ¿De pura casualidad todo eso no pasó un 27 de mayo?"

-"No. Ese día no tiene nada qué ver con la muerte de Argenis."

-"Entonce-"

-"Eso no es de tu incumbencia, Diabhal."

-"No entiendo. ¿Todo lo que me acaba de decir lo era?"

-"Claro. Es un asunto muy importante. Argenis era un hombre inteligente y soñador. Murió siendo necio y conformista."- Milo no estaba de acuerdo con las palabras de Ewan. No se identificaba con Argenis; la verdad era que ni siquiera comprendía su motivo de desear la muerte. Sin embargo, para haber aceptado ir al Hades rompiendo una promesa de amigos debió de haber tenido sus razones. Y, como el mismo Ewan decía, cada quien se ampara en lo que tiene. –"Date cuenta, Milo."- Ewan continuó hablando con dureza. –"Las Armaduras cambian a las personas. No son ellas las que se acoplan a tu cuerpo. Es tu mente la que se acopla a ellas. Camus ya no es el niño al que tanto molestabas. Él ya no es la misma persona. No importa cuánto quieras creerlo o cuánto te esfuerces, Camus es ahora el Santo de Acuario."

-"Creo comprender, señor."

-"¡No es suficiente que 'creas' comprender, Milo!"- Miró y habló a su aprendiz con fiereza, elevando su cosmo lo suficiente como para que el reflejo de la luna en el agua se enrojeciera.

-"No puedo forzarme a mi mismo a comprenderlo."- Murmuró para sí mientras se levantaba. Suficiente miedo le estaba infundiendo Ewan como para seguir mirándolo desde el suelo.

-"Entonces tendrás que comprenderlo de modo empírico."- Inhaló. –"Milo, yo no puedo enseñarte más. Todo lo que resta vendrá con la experiencia. Es ella la que convierte en Santo a un niño, no los entrenamientos."- Se colocó frente a él, frunciendo el ceño. –"He decidido cuál será tu prueba final."- Milo dejó de respirar por unos segundos. –"Si te pidiera que me derrotaras en una pelea sería inútil. Como ya te lo he dicho estás por lo menos a 5 años de superarme. Es por eso que no admitiré que portes mí Armadura-"- Pronunció exageradamente las dos últimas palabras. -"Hasta que hayas vencido a Camus de Acuario."

El agua salada estaba a unos centímetros de alcanzar las rodillas de Milo. Por varios minutos lo único que se escuchó en la playa fue el sonido de las olas.

* * *

-"Lo lograste. En serio lo lograste."- Argenis colocó su mano sobre la hombrera derecha del nuevo Santo de Escorpio. –"Ya eres uno de los 12."- Miró de pies a cabeza al joven frente a él, siguiendo con la mirada los elaborados patrones de la Octava Armadura. –"Siempre dudé de ti."

-"Para que veas…"- Se quitó el casco y él mismo comenzó a examinarlo, prestándole especial atención a la ovalada piedra roja incrustada justo en el centro.

-"¿Y cómo te debo de tratar ahora, Ewan?"

-"Pues como siempre."

-"¿Seguro?"

Ewan pensó en su respuesta por unos segundos.

-"No. Me gustaría que me dejaras de insultar."- Sonrió mientras decía esto.

-"Eso no pasará nunca."

-"¿Entonces para qué me preguntas?"

-"Para hacerme el interesante."- Ewan no contestó. –"¿Tienes algo?"

-"¿Por qué preguntas?"

-"No sé… estás más pacífico que de costumbre."

-"A mí no me parece."- Sintió los negros ojos de Argenis sobre sí, pero se limitó a mirar el casco.

-"Te quedarás a vivir en el Santuario ahora ¿no?"

-"No."- Finamente alzó la mirada hacia Argenis, quien lucía desconcertado. -"Regresaré a Ballachulish, por supuesto."- Su tono era de total obviedad. –"Sabes lo mucho que me gusta."

-"Yo creía que también te gustaba aquí."

-"Pero no tanto."

-"Ya veo."- Argenis no pretendió ocultar su enojo. –"Supongo que te divierte mucho más jugar con tus hadas y duendes que estar en el lugar al que sabes perteneces."- Frunció el ceño y salió inmediatamente de la Octava Casa en dirección a la Décima.

Ewan permaneció en aquel lugar durante varios minutos más hasta que dejó escapar de su boca un largo suspiro.

-"No seas ridículo… en Escocia casi no hay hadas."

Esa noche ni siquiera el wodka le ayudaría a sentirse mejor.

Sabía muy bien que ya nada sería como antes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah... Ewan chibi! ¡QUE LINDOOOOO! coff Etto... .. Este capie me gustó mucho... PEEEEEEEEEEEEEEERO a mi parecer hubo un gran problema en la parte en la que Ewan nos cuenta sobre la muerte de Argenis. Intenté hacerlo por varios métodos y al final quedé entre el flashback y lo que leen aquí. Después de pensarlo por un rato concluí que el flashback no era lo mejor en este punto de la historia. No estoy segura de haber hecho la decisión correcta pero aún así creo que la volvería a tomar si tuviera la oportunidad de hacerlo. Espero que la escena no les haya sido demasiado aburrida.  
> "Go hifreann leat!" Es algo así como 'vete al infierno'. Palabras fuertes para un niño... pero en un futuro lejano aprenderemos el por qué de sus expresiones demenciales en escocés gaélico.  
> Pensé mucho mucho mucho mucho en cómo era que Milo se ganaría su Armadura. El matar a Ewan NUNCA fue una opción por lo que la tuve todavía más difícil. Pensé en tonterías, pensé en cosas demasiado complicadas. Al final supongo que Erato me iluminó y me dio esta idea.
> 
> No estoy muy segura del título del capítulo pues busqué esa palabra como Cloth por como se llaman las Armaduras en idioma original peeero... como cloth tiene al menos dos connotaciones no sé si utilicé la correcta.
> 
> Ojalá les haya gustado este capítulo... o que no lo hayan odiado. ¡DOMO ARIGATOU COMO SIEMPRE!


	29. Capítulo 28: Epanenose (Reencuentro)

-"No permitiré que portes mí Armadura hasta que hayas vencido a Camus de Acuario."- Milo repitió incesantemente las palabras de Ewan. No atinó en contestar; solo se preguntaba cómo era que iba a conseguir lo que su maestro le exigía. –"¿Algún problema con ello?"- Ewan se hartó del silencio.

-"No señor."- Milo no esperaba semejante tarea. Por otro lado, sabía que había tenido suerte. Conociendo a su maestro, de no haber tenido una mejor idea, le hubiera dejado como prueba recrear las 12 tareas de Heracles.

-"Pelearás en Siberia así que vete planteándote cómo sobrevivir al frío."- Arqueó la ceja. –"Tengo entendido que Ambarchik es más fría en esta época del año. No sería lindo que perdieras algún dedo. ¿Tengo que mencionar que solamente te daré una oportunidad de vencerlo?"

-"No es necesario, señor."

-"Bien. Te daré el beneficio de pedirle al Ankou que pelee sin su Armadura. Esa será la única ventaja que te daré."

-'Usted siempre tan amable.'- Milo no estaba precisamente en el momento más optimista de su vida.

-"Eso es todo por ahora."- Mostró una engreída y desagradable sonrisa. –"Ya te puedes ir a dormir."- Caminó campantemente fuera del agua y después de guiñarle el ojo, se perdió en la oscuridad.

-"…Kalinihta…" 'Este hombre va a acabar conmigo.'- Se sentó de nuevo en la arena. El agua ya llegaba un poco más arriba de su cintura. Recorrió con su mano la herida causada por su maestro, ignorando el ardor que le ocasionaba frotar los granos de arena sobre su piel. –'Ahora que lo pienso. Hace mucho tiempo que no veo a Camus. Seguro que no se alegrará de verme. Ahora ya debe de ser muy fuerte.'- Tomó aire y sonrió. –"Hace mucho tiempo que no veo a Camus."- Repitió sus palabras en voz alta mientras recreaba en su mente su tan próximo reencuentro.

* * *

Era de noche. O, al menos, parecía de noche. La mañana tenía ya muchas horas de comenzada pero el Sol no se había dignado en salir. El frío entumía los huesos de uno de los dos viajeros: Este personaje tropezaba constantemente, levantándose lo más rápido que sus adormecidas piernas le permitían. El aire helado calaba sus pulmones y hacía varios minutos que la humedad traspasó su ropa, haciendo que cada movimiento que daba en contra de ésta fuera como si lo hiciera contra un enorme bloque de hielo. Temblaba con tanta fuerza que tenía miedo de morder su lengua. Apenas y podía controlar su mano para poder retirar las pequeñas capas de escarcha que se formaban en su rostro. La intensidad del viento indicaba que pronto comenzaría una tormenta.

-"¡Adh seidh!"- Milo casi no escuchó la voz de su maestro entre el silbido del viento. –"¡Si sigues así morirás antes de llegar a Ambarchik!"

Ewan había elevado su cosmo desde el primer momento en el que sintió un poco de frío. Fue por eso que la baja temperatura no había hecho demasiado en su cuerpo además de cansarlo.

-"¡Tal vez!"- Trató de que su boca se abriera en una sonrisa, pero el frío solo le permitió mostrar una mueca que estaba lejana a mostrar felicidad. –"¡Pero creo que puedo hacer esto! ¡No falta mucho!"

Ewan casi tuvo que adivinar las palabras de su alumno ya que éste estaba un par de metros atrás.

-"Dóite!"- Tomó a Milo de su chamarra y lo jaló hacia sí, obligándolo a acelerar el paso. –"Agus loisceadh ort!"

-"Eso suena bien."

-"Vamos. No dejes de caminar."- Tiró a Milo en nieve y siguió su camino una vez que éste consiguió ponerse de pie.

Tal y como Milo pensaba, no tardaron demasiados minutos en llegar al pueblo de Ambarchik. No había gente fuera de sus casas, pero salía humo negro de todas las chimeneas. No se detuvieron en el pueblo sino que siguieron unos cuantos metros más hasta que pudieron identificar una cabaña cuya chimenea emanaba un humo ligeramente más blanco que las casas anteriores.

Ewan no se tomó la molestia de tocar, sino que abrió la puerta, casi golpeando a la persona que estaba del otro lado, cuyos planes eran de recibir al invitado por sí mismo.

-"Ewan…"- El dueño de la cabaña murmuró bastante molesto mientras el susodicho se sacudía la nieve de sus ropas y dejaba entrar una enorme corriente de frío. –"¿Te costaba mucho tocar la puerta?"

-"¿Estás bromeando? ¡Allá afuera hace un frío de los mil demonios!"

-"Eso lo sé."- El anfitrión se acercó a la puerta y comenzó a cerrarla.

-"Ankou… ¿qué haces?"

Antes de que Camus pudiera afirmar que 'estaba cerrando la puerta', una fuerza en la misma lo empujó hacia atrás, permitiéndole ver a una cansada figura inclinándose hacia él.

-"¿Milo?"

La figura alzó el rostro pero no se irguió por completo. La entumida sonrisa apareció de nuevo mientras dos mitones retiraban la nieve de los cabellos azules de su dueño.

-"Ê ou soi dokei?"

Camus respondió tomándolo del cuello de su chamarra y tirándolo dentro de la casa de modo que pudiera cerrar la puerta. A pesar de esto, gran parte del pasillo principal ya estaba cubierta de nieve.

-"¿Qué hacen aquí?"

-"Me sorprendes, Ankou. Yo creí que serías más cortés que esto."- Mientras Ewan hablaba, retiró su empapada capa y la dejó tumbada en el suelo.

-"¿Quién te dio permiso de entrar, Ewan?"- Caminó hacia la sala para encontrarlo ya tumbado en el sillón. Milo, por su parte, apenas estaba logrando incorporarse. –"O para esto, de sentarte."

-"¿De cuándo acá me tuteas, jovencito?"- Su mirada estaba perdida en el fuego de la chimenea que tenía frente a él.

-"Ya no eres mi superior. Me parece natural hacerlo."

-"¡Aye! Es solo que no lo esperaba del Santo más formal del mundo. Nos has traído muchas sorpresas, Ankou. Muchas. Diría que es un gusto que seas mi camarada, pero la verdad es que este asunto no me podía importar menos. Ahora ¿qué tal si vas y me sirves un poco de wodka?"

-"Por favor, si no fuera porque la tormenta ya ha empezado te sacaría ahora mismo de mi casa."

-"¿Solo a mí?"- Ewan preguntó con malicia.

Camus abrió exageradamente los ojos al recordar que tenía otro invitado. Regresó hacia la puerta para verlo apenas quitándose la mojada chamarra de encima. Al menos ya había conseguido ponerse de pie. Camus se acercó a él y lo guió a una de las habitaciones.

-"Ven. Tienes que cambiarte de ropa."

Ewan ignoró a los jóvenes mientras desaparecían de su vista. Se levantó del sillón y comenzó a examinar toda la sala, abriendo y cerrando todos los cajones que encontraba. Su búsqueda no se detuvo ahí sino que siguió hasta la cocina.

-"Que mono. Tiene hasta hielera… o algo que se le parece."- Se agachó y abrió la tapa de una caja de poliuretano, pero se desilusionó al solo encontrar ahí medicinas, agua y comida. -"Para esto mejor que no tenga nada."- Cerró la hielera y comenzó a abrir las alacenas sin molestarse en cerrarlas.

-"¿Te puedo ayudar en algo?"

-"¡Claro que sí!"- Contestó a Camus, quien apenas acababa de regresar. –"¿En dónde tienes el wodka? ¡Confiesa!"

-"Yo no bebo."- Comenzó a cerrar las alacenas sin dignarse a mirar al Santo de Escorpio.

-"Hn… no entiendo cómo alguien puede vivir en este frío y no beber. Tú me estas mintiendo."- Camus no contestó. –"Parece que has olvidado cuanto odio las mentiras, pero te lo dejaré pasar porque seguramente lo que tomas es para bebés."

-"Ewan… ¿qué haces aquí?"- Se sorprendió un poco al ver el rostro del guardián de la Octava Casa tornarse severo. Su expresión, sin embargo, permaneció impasible.

-"Creo que Milo es el que debería explicarte eso."- Miró hacia un punto a espaldas de Camus, lo que le hizo voltear. En la entrada de la cocina se encontraba el aspirante de Escorpio ya con ropa seca y la cara con un poco de más color. –"Y con tu permiso, me voy a dormir."- Salió de la cocina y entró a una de las habitaciones.

-"Ese es mi cuarto."

-"Mejor déjalo. Si le dices algo te mata."

-"¿Cómo lo aguantas, Milo?"

-"Uno se acostumbra."- Caminó hacia el comedor y se sentó en una de sus sillas, dejando caer todo el peso de su cabeza en la mesa.

-"¿Cómo sigues?"

-"He estado peor."- Afirmó sin despegarse de la tabla frente a él.

-"Me sorprendería."- Acompañó a Milo en la mesa. –"Yo creí que después de tantos años ya habrías dejado esa manía de atenuar tu cosmo."

-"Se llama costumbre, no manía."- Murmuró. Finalmente comenzó a calentar su cuerpo utilizando su cosmo.

-"Unos minutos más y habrías muerto."

-"No me tomes tan a la ligera, Ankou."- Alzó la vista, ya recargando en la mesa solo su barbilla. –"Además, te quería dar una sorpresa."- Retomó su posición original.

-"Y vaya que me la diste. ¿Por qué llegaron por la planicie?"

-"Quería intentar pasar por el frío. Podría decirse que fue curiosidad."

-"¿Quieres algo de tomar?"- Milo movió su cabeza de izquierda a derecha, como si su cabeza rodara sobre la mesa. –"¿O tienes hambre?"

Milo, divertido, se enderezó y miró a Camus.

-"Ewan se equivocó. Aún tienes tus modales. Pero la verdad es que no tengo hambre."

-"Ya que no deseas algo más, me veré obligado a preguntarte sobre los motivos que te trajeron aquí."

-"Un… sí que andas hablando raro."

-"¿Milo?"

-"Si tanto quieres saberlo te lo diré."- Tomó aire. –"Ewan ya decidió cuál será mi prueba final. Tengo que derrotarte sin tu Armadura."

-"No esperaba algo así."

-"Creo que nadie. Pero ya lo conoces: cuando tiene una idea es imposible quitársela de encima."

-"Siempre pensé que se parecía algo a ti."

-"Algo… sí. ¿Camus? ¿Qué opinas de esto?"

-"No sé. ¿Debo de opinar algo?"

-"Yo estoy nervioso. Nunca creí que algo así pasaría."

-"Yo tampoco. Pero eso no importa ahora. Lo mejor será que vayas a descansar. Seguramente cuando termine la tormenta será nuestra pelea."

-"No quiero descansar ahora. Hacía tiempo que no nos veíamos."

-"No tengo intenciones de hablar sobre Antoine."- Se puso de pie inmediatamente, caminando hacia una muy vieja estufa de carbón para comenzar a batallar contra ella con el fin de encenderla.

Pasaron muchos minutos en silencio.

-"Yo no pregunté por él."

-"Pero pensabas hacerlo ¿no?"

Milo calló por unos instantes. Sabía que Camus tenía razón.

-"Sí. Pero podemos hablar sobre muchas otras cosas. ¿Sabes? Dejamos a Scarlet en Milos. Hubiese sido tonto traerla. Ya está muy viejita y de haberla traído hubiera muerto antes de cruzar los Urales."- Vio a la estufa finalmente encenderse. –"Te manda saludos."

-"Sigues siendo igual de hablador que antes."- Colocó una tetera en la estufa. –"Y lo peor es que hablas de las mismas tonterías."

-"Hablo de tonterías porque te gusta escucharlas ¿no?"

-"Eso es algo que no me atreveré a negar."- Se sentó de nuevo frente a Milo. –"¿Me tienes noticias de Atenas?"

-"Veamos… Aldebarán ya es el Santo de Tauro y ha regresado al Santuario. No sé qué pasó con Jothan. Tampoco es que me haya importado demasiado, claro. Shaka ya tiene la Armadura de Virgo, pero aún no regresa a Atenas. Death Mask, Shura y Afrodita siguen igual de siempre. Saga tampoco ha cambiado mucho. Mü de Aries no tiene planes de regresar a Atenas. Dice que tiene demasiado trabajo reparando Armaduras. Sí… creo que eso es todo."

-"Yo creo que faltaste de informarme sobre alguien más."- Milo asintió con una mueca de enojo.

-"Aioria de Leo. Ese es su nombre ahora."

-"No parece darte mucho gusto su ascenso."

-"Sabes que no me simpatiza."

-"Sabía que te era indiferente, no más."

-"Se ha vuelto insoportable. Se pasea por el Santuario molestando a las aprendices de Koree y desobedeciendo las órdenes. Solamente hace lo que debe cuando el mismo Patriarca se lo ordena. Ni siquiera porta su Armadura."

-"¿Has notado que yo tampoco lo hago?"

Hubo una pausa en la que Milo notó por primera vez la liviana camisa de manga corta que cubría a su amigo.

-"A decir verdad: no."

-"Eres imposible."- Camus suspiró. –"Esperaba que me dijeras algo al respecto."

-"Bueno… no sé. Con carta y todo para mí sigues siendo Ankou ¿sabes? Creo que no cambiaré de opinión hasta que te vea con tu Armadura."

-"¿Te gustaría verla?"

Milo sonrió.

-"¿Tú qué crees?"- Camus se levantó y salió de la cocina para regresar unos segundos después con una enorme caja de oro entre sus brazos. Colocó la caja sobre el piso y la abrió, mostrando la figura de la Armadura. Para ese entonces, Milo ya estaba de pie y mirándola fijamente. -"¿Es cierto lo que dicen? ¿Que no pesa tanto como parece?"

-"Es cierto."

-"¿Y por qué no la usas?"

-"Porque aquí no tengo a quién presumírsela."

-"Pues ya estoy aquí. ¿Qué esperas? ¡Presúmeme!"- Camus obedeció sin problemas, tomándose su tiempo para ponerse cada pieza de la Armadura. Terminó con el casco. –"Te queda bien. Aunque ese casco… no sé. Te hace ver orejón."

-"Sí. Pero al menos éste sí me salvará de un golpe, no como el de Escorpio."

-"Aye."- Milo recargó su cuerpo en la mesa sin dejar de mirar al nuevo al Santo de Acuario. –"Espera a que Aioria te vea… tú le enseñarás lo que es ser un Caballero con categoría."

-"No digas esas cosas. Sabes que tiene sus razones para ser como es."

-"Sus razones lo justifican, pero no lo disculpan."- Su tono se endureció. –"Pero tienes razón. No perderé mis palabras hablando de la gata dorada."

Camus caminó hacia la estufa y, sin esperar a que el agua hirviera, preparó dos tazas de café.

-"Milo…"- Comenzó a hablar dejando una de las tazas frente al aprendiz. –"No esperes que sea altruista contigo durante la pelea."

-"No lo esperaba, Ankou. No te preocupes. No necesitaré que lo seas."

-"Eso lo veremos."

Entre el ligero vapor de sus bebidas, el Santo y el aprendiz siguieron hablando de nada en especial hasta que se hizo de día. Fuera de la cabaña, el aire seguía soplando con fuerza.

El Sol aún no tenía intenciones de salir.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Primero lo primero...  
> "Kalinihta": 'buenas noches' en griego  
> "Dóite, agus loisceadh ort!": algo así como 'quémate y carbonízate'... eh... este no sé si es escocés gaélico... pero es gaélico XD así que lo usé.  
> "Ê ou soi dokei": maomenos '¿qué? ¿no parece?' en griego antiguo.
> 
> Ahora... sobre este capítulo... Ewan definitivamente siente rencor hacia lo ocurrido con Argenis, pero no creo que desee que la amistad de Milo y Camus desaparezca (aunque seamos honestos... para que eso ocurriera no necesitarían ayuda de él XD). Pero bueno... en realidad ni yo misma conozco los motivos de los personajes, ni siquiera los de Ewan (cosa rara... .. considerando que... ya saben... yo lo creé). Vaya... de este capie no tengo más comentario. Creo que las respuestas de muchos de ustedes se resolverán en el siguiente capie (la pelea) así que ahorraré mis comentarios hasta entonces.
> 
> Sin más por ahora me despido. ¡DOMO ARIGATOOOOOOOOOOOOU!


	30. Capítulo 29: Dokime (Prueba)

-"¿Estás listo, Milo?"

El aprendiz miraba con nerviosismo el azulado hielo frente a él. Sus extremidades temblaban, pero no precisamente por el frío. Un cosquilleo en sus manos comenzó. Milo apenas y recordaba la última vez que eso había ocurrido.

Ahora más que nunca, Milo extrañaba el Santuario. Su oponente estaba tan solo a unos pocos metros frente a él y, a un costado, su maestro permanecía impaciente. De haber podido dirigir su mirada hacia él, hubiera encontrado tan solo una ceja arqueada y una mueca de desaprobación.

-"¡Milo!"- Ewan alzó la voz. –"¿Te has quedado sordo?"- Miró en dirección al Santo de Acuario. –"Camus, si no empieza él entonces tú hazlo. Mátalo si quieres. No esperé por tres días para verlos pararse uno frente al otro."

Ewan y su alumno habían llegado a Siberia desde hacía cuatro días, pero una tormenta comenzó la primera noche que pasaron ahí. Fue por esto que apenas en esa quinta mañana pudieron darse el lujo de salir de la cabaña. Los rastros de la no tan lejana tormenta seguían en aquella planicie: el fuerte viento amenazaba con congelar el mismo aire que el aprendiz intentaba respirar. Una fina capa de hielo se formaba sobre las ropas de Milo y de Camus, solo que al último no parecía importarle demasiado aquella fría sensación sobre su piel.

-'Nunca vuelvas a dudar.'- Solo esto recordó de las palabras que le dirigió el Santo de Géminis antes de que llegara al Santuario. -"Ya."- Milo tomó aire y sujetó sus manos una frente a la otra con intenciones de terminar con su cosquilleo. Esta vez sí pudo sonreír. –"Tenía mi mente en otros asuntos."- Mintió sabiendo que Camus reconocería la mentira inmediatamente. Tal vez, solo lo dijo para engañarse a sí mismo. "Siento la demora, Ankou."

-"Camus de Acuario."- Corrigió despectivamente.

-"Ya, ya. No seas tan obstinado."

-"Tú eres el obstinado."- Mientras pronunciaba estas palabras, lanzó su primer ataque. Fue uno débil, tan solo una delgada corriente de aire congelado que avanzó hacia Milo con la lentitud suficiente para que éste lo pudiera evitar. No lo hizo y una capa de hielo se formó alrededor del pecho del aprendiz. –"Esto es inútil."- El Santo de Acuario cerró los ojos aparentando cansancio e incluso amenazó con salir del área que consideraban la arena. –"No pienso perder mi tiempo peleando contra alguien que es tan débil como un Santo de Bronce."

-"Camus…"- La voz de Milo lo obligó a abrir los ojos. –"Es una pena que un Santo de Oro como tú subestime a su contrincante."- Elevó su cosmo un tanto. Solo lo suficiente como para poder retirar el hielo de su prestada playera de manga larga.

-"Si no puedes eludir un ataque como ese entonces ni siquiera debería considerarte mi contrincante."

-"Ah…"- Milo contestó como si hubiera aprendido algo verdaderamente impresionante. –"Pero…"- Continuó hablando con una irónica sonrisa en el rostro. –"Tampoco deberías de considerarme tu contrincante si no puedo recibir directamente un ataque tan patético como lo fue ese."

Una sonrisa imperceptible para Ewan, pero no para Milo, cruzó la cara del Santo de Acuario.

-"Entonces tendré que utilizar ataques ligeramente más fuertes, ¿no crees?"

-"Me haces hablar demasiado, Acuario. Creo que de esto ya hemos tenido suficiente."- Corrió hacia Camus con su rapidez de ataque acostumbrada, pero el hielo debajo de sus pies le hicieron perder más fricción de la que tenía esperada. En lugar de ser él el primero en atestar un golpe directo al Santo de Acuario, fue éste el que mandó al aprendiz a unos cuantos metros de distancia utilizando tan solo su palma derecha. Milo se puso de pie, retirando con su mano la escarcha de su abdomen. Siempre había sido más rápido que Camus, pero el frío lo aletargaba y el hielo lo entorpecía. Tendría que ser mucho más rápido de lo que tenía planeado si quería, por lo menos, ser capaz de eludir los golpes de Camus. Milo tuvo que enterrar sus uñas en el hielo para conseguir ponerse de pie después del último ataque. -'Esto está demasiado resbaloso.'- Esta fue la única oración coherente que su cerebro pudo procesar. Rió quedamente al encontrar finalmente una oportunidad de golpear a Camus sin tener que esforzarse demasiado. Por más años que el Ankou hubiera entrenado en Siberia, el hielo seguía siendo hielo. Por lo tanto, éste conservaba todas sus características, incluso ante el sucesor del Barbegazi.

Camus miró con ingenuidad al aprendiz corriendo hacia él. Las zancadas de Milo se hicieron mucho más grandes, evitando el contacto con el hielo lo más que podía. Camus, por su parte, siguió todos sus movimientos con paciencia hasta que estuvo a tan solo unos cuantos centímetros de distancia, que fue cuando su contrincante desapareció: no precisamente debido a que aumentó su velocidad si no que se dejó caer al hielo. El Santo de Acuario no reaccionó a tiempo del movimiento del aprendiz y para cuando se dio cuenta de lo ocurrido, Milo ya estaba a un costado suyo, golpeando hacia delante, con su espinilla derecha, las rodillas de Camus. Éste perdió el equilibrio y aún antes de que pudiera llegar al suelo, un penetrante dolor comenzó a emanar de su hombro izquierdo. El golpe había tenido tanta rapidez que su mismo cuerpo no pudo reaccionar a tiempo y esta vez salió despedido hacia atrás, quemando su brazo derecho con la fricción del hielo debajo de sí.

Milo no tenía tiempo qué perder. Sabía que al principio Camus había sido condescendiente con él (a pesar de que le había dicho que no lo sería), pero ahora que había sido herido, posiblemente dejaría atrás las contemplaciones. El Santo de Acuario golpearía a matar de ahora en adelante. Milo debería de hacer lo mismo.

No hubo duda en su mente mientras corría hacia Camus con sus dedos índice y anular derechos extendidos. Sus ojos y su mano estaban siendo iluminadas por una ya brillante luz escarlata. Apuntó directamente a su abdomen con intenciones de darle el golpe final.

Camus reaccionó a tiempo, deteniendo la mano de Milo con las suyas. Aprovechó aquel agarre para congelar su mano derecha. Hubiera congelado más de no haber sido porque el aprendiz consiguió liberarse de su ataque pateándolo en pleno rostro con su pierna derecha. Mientras Milo se concentraba en romper el hielo que lo aprisionaba, Camus se ponía de pie.

La pelea continuó con altibajos para ambos. Los movimientos eran rápidos, los golpes fuertes. Ewan trató de esperar con la mayor paciencia que le fue posible. Fue hasta que la temperatura comenzó a descender aún más que el Santo de Escorpio decidió darle fin a aquello.

-"¿Cuánto tiempo más piensan seguir jugando?"- Ambos jóvenes miraron al Santo de Escorpio. –"Creí que sabían que esto no era un juego. Acaben con esto de una maldita vez."

Tanto Camus como Milo sabían a lo que Ewan se refería. Ambos estaban a un nivel casi igual. Milo tenía la desventaja del ambiente y Camus la de la rapidez de Milo. En esas situaciones solo podían tener dos opciones: una pelea de una milésima de segundo o una de mil días. Ninguno de los dos estaba dispuesto a perder tanto tiempo en algo así. Tendrían que terminar con todo de un solo ataque. Ambos peleadores elevaron su cosmo al máximo. La luz rojiza del cosmo de Milo se mezcló con la luz dorada que emanaba el Santo de Acuario, comenzando con un juego de sombras que duró por tan solo unos segundos antes de que los contrincantes dirigieran su ataque uno al otro. El hielo del suelo y de las pequeñas moléculas de agua que congelaba el ataque del Santo de Acuario reflejaron con tanta intensidad la luz de los cosmos de Camus y de Milo que pronto se pudo ver en el ambiente una borrosa y movediza franja de colores flotantes.

Milo apenas y había podido eludir la Aurora Execution de Camus, y aún así no lo había hecho con demasiado éxito ya que sus piernas quedaron congeladas. Justo cuando Camus había lanzado su golpe, Milo había saltado hacia él, aprovechando el impulso de su caída para presionar un punto ubicado justo en el centro del cuerpo del Santo de Acuario. El hielo de las piernas del aprendiz se había extendido casi hasta su pecho. Las dos figuras cayeron al suelo.

Ewan tuvo que esperar a ver cuál de ellos era el que se levantaba primero.

* * *

-"Se está desangrando."- Ewan miraba con desagrado la sangre que brotaba del pequeño orificio en el abdomen de Camus.

-"Lo sé."- Milo había sido el primero en dar rastros de vida. Elevó su cosmo hasta que pudo romper el hielo que lo cubría, pero la sensibilidad en la mitad de su cuerpo estaba lejos de ser recuperada. Tuvo que arrastrarse con las manos para poder llegar a lado de su amigo. Con la fuerza que le quedaba consiguió alzar su mano derecha y una vez más clavó su dedo índice y anular en Camus, solo que esta vez fue en su pecho, golpe que ocasionó que la herida del Caballero de Acuario dejara de sangrar.

-"¿De quién aprendiste eso, Adh seidh?"- Ewan estaba sorprendido. Él sabía que el joven tenía un amplio conocimiento sobre los puntos de presión, pero no había sido él el que se lo había otorgado. Saga tampoco solía utilizar ese tipo de recursos, por lo que suponía que todo su conocimiento radicaba en largas horas de estudio y práctica con el método de ensayo-error. Sin embargo, aquel último golpe (uno casi directo al corazón) era demasiado peligroso como para haber sido ensayado con el método anterior. Milo había tenido un tercer maestro y con su típica curiosidad no pudo quedarse con la duda.

Desafortunadamente para él, su aprendiz cayó de nuevo al suelo antes de responder su pregunta.

* * *

Camus sentía una extraña calidez cubriendo su cuerpo. Tardó unos cuantos segundos en darse cuenta de que era cargado por Ewan hacia el interior de la cabaña. Puso resistencia inmediatamente, logrando separarse del Santo de Escorpio aunque esto significó una dolorosa caída en el hielo.

-"Ya no intento ayudarte otra vez, Ankou. Eres un mal agradecido."

El Santo de Acuario no prestó demasiada atención a las palabras de Ewan, sino que examinó con la mirada el azulado hielo frente a él en busca del aprendiz de Escorpio.

-"¿Dónde está Milo?"

-"Allá adentro. Está durmiendo como Palinuro."

-"¿Qué pasó?"

-"Te lo dejo así, Ankou. Si sobrevive será él el nuevo Caballero de Escorpio."- Camus no permaneció inmutable ante estas palabras. Hacía tiempo que no tenía tantas emociones rondando por su cabeza. Por un lado estaba feliz por Milo ya que éste había conseguido saciar el capricho de obtener su Armadura. Por otra parte, estaba ofendido por haber sido derrotado por un aprendiz. La mayor parte de sus pensamientos simplemente permanecieron en incredulidad. –"No te vayas a emocionar tanto que explotas, ¿eh?"- Ewan agregó a la pobre conversación que tenía con el Santo de Acuario y siguió su camino hacia la cabaña.

A Camus le tomó más que unos segundos incorporarse y seguir a Ewan.

* * *

-"Al fin despiertas."- Ya habían pasado varias horas desde la pelea entre Milo y Camus y el primero apenas se levantaba del sillón al que había sido relegado por su propio maestro.

-"¿Dónde está Camus?"

-"Vaya… ustedes dos me dan asco."- Milo, quien no se preocupó por no haber entendido el comentario anterior, repitió la pregunta. –"Se está lavando. Lo dejaste cubierto de sangre. Fue algo muy desagradable."

-"Era eso o nada."- No se dio cuenta de la carencia de la Armadura en el cuerpo de su maestro hasta que puso un pie fuera del sillón. Por el momento optó por no comentar sobre esto.

-"Aye. Si hubieras sido más lento por una millonésima de segundo ya estarías convertido en iglú."- Tomó su tiempo antes de formular la pregunta que había quedado en el aire. -"Sobre ese último punto de presión…"

-"¿No puedo tener mis secretos?"

-"Supongo que puedes."- Ewan se sintió insultado por el silencio de Milo, pero se forzó a aceptarlo. –"Por el momento."

-"No siento las piernas."- Milo presionó su pierna izquierda con ambas manos, esperando sentir algún tipo de dolor. No se atrevió a presionar por mucho tiempo: no tardó en notar que sus piernas se habían hinchado de una manera en la que ni siquiera sabía que podían hacerlo.

-"¿En serio?"- Pateó a Milo en la espinilla solo para escuchar un chillido de irritación. –"No estás tan mal. Creo que ni tendrás que ir a Kanon."

-"Es una pena. Es una isla que me gustaría visitar."- Milo pensó para sí, pero su comentario fue en voz alta.

-"¿Puedes levantarte?"- Milo respondió a su pregunta poniéndose de pie ante él, con sus piernas aún temblorosas. –"Entonces tal vez debas de llamar a tu Armadura."- Milo sonrió desmesuradamente sin creer por completo en las palabras de su maestro. –"Quita esa cara de idiota. Vamos, que ha de tener frío."

Hubo una pausa.

-"Ah… ¿y cómo es precisamente que la llamo?"

-"Uh… si serás inútil. ¿Cómo que no sabes cómo llamar a tu Armadura?"

-"¡No es mi culpa! ¡Apenas y sabía que se podía hacer!"- Milo no había visto nunca a Ewan prepararse para una pelea, por eso cada vez que veía como se ponía su Armadura, éste lo hacía pieza por pieza sin necesidad de usar su cosmo.

-"Pues no es algo que se pueda explicar, así que mejor ve improvisando."

Milo tomó aire y cerró los ojos, elevando su cosmo, como queriéndose presentar ante el Ropaje Dorado.

-'Soy Milo.'- Pronunció en su mente como burlándose de sí mismo. –'¿Qué tal si dejas de hacerte la especial y vienes para acá?'

-"No sé qué estés haciendo, pero eso no está funcionando."- Arqueó su ceja y sonrió. –"¡Ya sé!"- Tomando a Milo totalmente desprevenido, lanzó su mano en contra del pecho de su aprendiz, quien ni siquiera tuvo oportunidad para darse cuenta de lo que estaba ocurriendo. Hubo un destello dorado que iluminó la habitación y la Armadura de Escorpio se ensambló al cuerpo de Milo.

-"¿La Armadura me protegió?"

-"Aye. Hablé con ella esta mañana. Le dije que ahora tendría que cuidarte a ti."

-"¿En serio habla con ella?"

-"Claro que no. Si no soy idiota."- Milo prefirió ignorar aquel comentario.

-"¡¿Y si no hubiera venido a salvarme?!"

-"Entonces estarías muerto, supongo."

Milo había decidido dejar la discusión para otro momento cuando se dio cuenta de que posiblemente ya no habría otro momento.

-"¿Entonces… ya?"

-"Tienes la Armadura. ¿Quieres algo más?"

-"No."- Extendió sus manos frente a él, observando cómo era que los guantes de la Armadura encajaban perfectamente en sus dedos. Miró entonces su pecho, observando tenuemente el reflejo de su rostro entre los grabados del Manto. –"Estoy bien por ahora."

-"Cuídala ¿quieres? No queremos que tengas que ir al Tíbet para que el niño de Aries la arregle."

-"Lo haré, señor."

-"Así me gusta: que me sigas respetando como tu superior que soy."

-"¿Ya puedo preguntar a dónde irá?"

-"¿Necesitas hacerlo?"- Leyó el reloj de plástico colgado en una de las paredes de la habitación. –"Me voy. Quiero llegar a Ballachulish de una buena vez."- Caminó hacia la puerta escoltado por Milo.

-"¿Podré irlo a visitar?"

-"Si puedes."- Abrió la puerta y salió a la relativa oscuridad de Ambarchik.

-"Maestro…"- Milo quiso formular alguna frase de agradecimiento. Alguna palabra que pudiera expresarle todo lo que estaba sintiendo en aquel momento. No pudo pronunciar ni una sola sílaba más.

-"Harás un buen trabajo. No mueras demasiado pronto ¿quieres?"

Ewan salió de Siberia consumiendo su cosmo, corriendo hacia su ciudad natal con la rapidez que lo distinguía en batalla.

-"Kharan' le'gou soi, didaskalos."

Al sentir sus piernas flaquear nuevamente, Milo cerró la puerta. Pequeños hilos de aire blanco aparecieron frente a la cabaña.

Posiblemente pronto comenzaría otra tormenta.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No se preocupen, Ewan volverá a aparecer. Aún quedaron bastantes huecos con respecto a él y me gustaría tratarlos, además de que a pesar de lo que él diga aún tiene varias cosas que enseñarle a Milo.
> 
> Mmmm... creo que ya. Eh... los siguientes capies serán algo... no sé... diferentes. Espero les guste! ¡DOMO ARIGATOU!
> 
> Ok... creo que ya sé lo que muchos de ustedes piensan. '¿Eso es todo?' Ese fue el sentimiento que quise dejar para este capie por la simple razón de que bueno... eso ES todo ¿ne? Usualmente uno puede vivir AÑOS enteros solo para una cosa y cuando ocurre... pues ocurre y te quedas 'ay Dios... ¿qué pasó?'. Al menos así ha sido mi experiencia. Estoy de acuerdo de que nada de lo que me haya pasado se asemeja a lo que Miluchis está pasando, pero creo que la situación puede ser representada como tal. La pelea... esa sí no me convenció del todo para que vean. Intenté hacerla lo mejor que pude... peeeeeeeero... no fue suficiente. Al menos quedé conforme con la conclusión. Según esta historia, Milo aún no identifica los 15 puntos de la Scarlet Needle, son solo puntos que no tienen número específico, por eso no lanzó las 14 agujas antes de aquel golpe que es el que sería el equivalente a Antares, que fue con el que atacó a Camus directamente. Palinuro: Piloto de Eneas, muerto durante la travesía hacia Italia. Hipnos, ordenado por Afrodita, le infundió un profundísimo sueño que le ocasionó caerse al mar durante la noche. Sobrevivió al naufragio pero fue asesinado por unos bárbaros de la isla a la que llegó. XD


	31. Capítulo 30: Agón (Discusión)

Milo abrió sus ojos con pesadez. Hubiera seguido durmiendo por varias horas más, pero una corriente de aire frío congelaba su nuca. Trató quitarse de la corriente, pero apenas y pudo levantarse para encontrarse a sí mismo en el suelo y con un cobertor encima. El aire entraba por la rendija inferior de la puerta principal y levantaba con su fuerza la tela que apenas cubría su espalda. Al recargarse sobre la puerta, pudo escuchar como alguno de sus huesos emitió algo similar a un 'crack'. Una vez que pudo enfocar sus ojos, vio a solo unos cuantos metros de distancia a Camus, quien descansaba en el sillón mientras leía con tranquilidad un libro con título en ruso.

-"Creí que dormirías para siempre."

-"¿Por qué no me despertaste? Estoy todo entumido."- Murmuró pausadamente. Su mandíbula estaba tan tiesa como si hubiese sido congelada del mismo modo que sus piernas.

-"Te veías tan tranquilo que no te quise despertar."- El tono irónico fue sumamente marcado. Camus no alzó su vista del libro. –"Además, no todos los días uno se encuentra con un Santo Dorado tumbado en el piso y titiritando de frío."

A pesar de la hinchazón de sus piernas, Milo fue capaz de levantarse y arrastrar los pies hasta llegar a lado de Camus, desparramándose en el área libre del sillón para luego cubrir todo su cuerpo con el cobertor.

-"¿Cuánto tiempo estuve así?"

-"Que yo sepa, medio día."

-"Con razón no me puedo ni mover."

-"¿A dónde fue Ewan?"

-"Regresó al Reino Unido."

-"Pero qué rudo. No se despidió de mí."

-"Fue algo así del momento. Creo que se fue tan rápido porque tenía miedo de que se le saliera alguna cursilería."- Debajo de la tela, la mano derecha de Milo recorría su propio pecho y abdomen, sintiendo la no esperada suavidad del oro que le cubría.

-"En dado caso, no lo culpo."

De repente se encontraron sin más qué decir. Milo aparentaba dormitar sobre su asiento, pero miraba con atención a su amigo, quien mantenía la mirada fija en las palabras del libro frente a él.

-"Deja de hacerte el interesante, Camus."- Espetó con rudeza. El Santo de Acuario apenas y pudo entenderle.

-"En primera no me hago, soy interesante. En segunda estoy leyendo."

-"Sí…"- Cubrió su cabeza con el cobertor y siguió hablando con una voz ahora cavernosa. –"Por eso ni siquiera cambias de hoja."- La cabeza de Camus recibió mucha sangre después de oír esto. Cerró el libro y lo dejó a un lado suyo mientras modulaba su respiración como si con eso pudiera borrar el tono rojizo sobre sus pálidas mejillas. –"¿Creíste que no me daría cuenta?"

-"Obviamente no reparé en ese asunto."- Se levantó y jaló la cobija que le había prestado a Milo, pero éste no estaba dispuesta a dejarla ir. A los pocos segundos, cada Caballero tenía su pequeña y rota porción de cobertor.

-"Pero qué mala calidad tiene esto. Con razón me la prestaste."

-"¿Por cuánto tiempo te piensas quedar, Milo?"- El tono de Camus fue de fingida molestia.

-"Hasta que pase la tormenta."

Camus se sorprendió al escuchar la respuesta. Esperaba algo como 'Hasta que ya no me aguantes y me corras'.

-"¿Tanto deseas presumirle a Saga tu Armadura?"

-"No. La Apokríes comenzará hasta dentro de 4 días así que ni lo encontraría. Lo que pasa es que tengo que hacer un encargo en Milos."

-"¿Alguna misión?"

-"No es tan complicado como eso." 'Espero.' "Tengo que pasar a recoger a Scarlet."- Milo solo dijo la verdad a medias. No se encontraba de humor para hablar sobre Altea. –"¿Y tú?- Arrastraba sus palabras. –"¿Cuándo saldrás de este lugar?"

Camus no contestó inmediatamente, sino que se tomó su tiempo mientras se cuestionaba las razones por las que no se fue de Ambarchik en cuanto ganó su Armadura.

-"Esperaré…"- Finalmente tomó una decisión. –"Hasta que la tormenta termine."- Mientras se recostaba de lleno en el sillón, Milo sonreía. –"No puedes quedarte así para siempre. Si no comienzas a caminar ahora, después lo lamentarás. Mejor ayúdame a asegurar la puerta."- La tormenta comenzaba a tomar fuerzas.

-"Con una condición."- Milo se incorporó en el sillón. Su rostro era algo nuevo para Camus quien no recordaba haberlo visto con tanta seriedad. –"Que me digas ¿qué pasó con Antoine?"

-"No me parece que sea algo que tengas que saber."

-"Tal vez no. Pero tengo curiosidad."

-"Si es así entonces menos te lo diré."

-"Creo que tengo derecho a saberlo."

-"Crees mal."- Con prisa, el Santo de Acuario salió de la sala, encaminándose hacia su habitación.

Milo no estaba dispuesto a renunciar a la noticia del año así de fácil. Sentía que había aguantado suficientes silencios por parte del francés como para tener el derecho de hacer una pregunta. Además, había algo en ese asunto que no le permitía solo 'dejarlo pasar'. Apenas llegó a tiempo para bloquear con el pie la puerta cerrándose frente a él.

-"Por favor."- Se forzó a decir.

-"¿De cuándo acá tan interesado en mi vida?"- Soltó la puerta con brusquedad y, aunque su voz permaneció serena, era clara la exasperación con la que había expuesto su pregunta. –"¿Ó será que tu morbosidad se ha incrementado en todos estos años?"

-"Era un Santo de Oro, Camus. Debes entender mi desconcierto al haberme enterado y mi curiosidad hacia el motivo de su muerte."

-"¿Y por qué yo? ¿Por qué esto es tan importante para ti? ¿Acaso cuestionas a Saga los motivos por los que se aleja del Santuario?"

-"No. Saga no me los quiere decir ni necesita decírmelos."- Milo atinó a seguir hablando. –"Pero contigo es diferente. Tienes que sacar esto de tu sistema. Si no al final será peor."

-"Tienes agallas para alegar saber lo que es mejor para mí."

-"Solo sé que no puedes hacer esto solo."

-"¿Hacer qué? ¿Crees que me afectó tanto la muerte de ese hombre? Me sorprendes, Milo. Para ser alguien que toma la muerte como algo tan intrascendente le estás dando demasiada importancia al cadáver de Antoine."

-"No me importa él. Me importas tú."

-"Entonces ya no te preocupes. ¿O es que te parece que he muerto?"

-"No. Estás más vivo que antes y creo que es precisamente eso lo que te está poniendo así."- Caminó hacia una mesa de cama, retirando de una caja un pañuelo de papel el cual ofreció, con el ceño fruncido, a Camus. –"En algún punto del partido olvidaste que no es posible controlar tus sentimientos. Tú no puedes ir por la vida sin expresar lo que sientes porque al final puedes explotar."

-"¿Yo?"- Rechazaba con indignación el objeto ofrecido. –"¿Acaso tú sí puedes?"

-"Claro. Porque yo me vuelvo a armar. Tú no tienes esa habilidad, Camus. Nunca te molestaste en crearla porque no la viste necesaria. Ahora es cuando tú pagas."- Salió de la habitación, incendiando el pañuelo de papel con su cosmo, dejando la ceniza caer por la habitación. -"No te suplicaré. Pero, por ti, esperaré, Ankou."

-"Santo de Acuario."- Aclaró solo para sí.

Camus se sentó en la cama, cubriéndose la cara con ambas manos. Al hacer esto, notó que un par de lágrimas recorrían su mejilla.

La despedida no fue efusiva ni mucho menos y ocurrió tan solo un día después de la discusión. Viajaron juntos sin tomarse su tiempo, como si quisieran llegar a sus metas lo más rápido posible. No se separaron sino hasta llegar al Mar Egeo en donde uno siguió su camino hacia el oeste y el otro viró hacia el sur.

* * *

Una vez que se vio libre del frío y llegó a la playa de la Cíclada, Milo finalmente pudo verse a sí mismo como el nuevo guardián de la Octava Casa. Todo le pareció tan rápido que apenas hasta ese momento pudo tragarse su nuevo rango. De no ser por el extraño peso sobre su cuerpo, del cabello que obstruía parcialmente su vista y de aquel sabor agridulce que le había dejado su reencuentro con Camus, hubiera creído que todo había sido solo un sueño.

Caminó unos metros hacia el interior de la playa hasta que llegó al punto en donde la arena desaparecía entre la tierra. Alzó una roca con el pie y suspiró aliviado al ver que su mascota seguía en el mismo lugar en el que la había dejado. Dejó la piedra en su lugar. Al ver que no tenía nada más que hacer más que ir a ver Altea, decidió imponerse una tarea que ni siquiera tenía pensado realizar. Entró a la cabaña con intenciones de limpiarla y prepararla para sus próximos años sin dueño.

* * *

La Décimo Primer Casa había recibido a su nuevo guardián, sin embargo, el mismo no le prestó mayor atención que la que le había otorgado a las Casas anteriores (incluyendo a sus habitantes). Tal vez solo se atrevió a fijarse en los rostros ubicados en el piso de la Casa de Cáncer; y, aún así, pareciera que solo lo hizo por miedo a tropezarse con alguno de ellos. En Piscis, el Santo de Acuario le dio mayor importancia a las rosas rojas que había en su camino que al pintoresco guardián del Último Templo.

-"¿Camus?"- Apenas el Santo de Acuario puso un pie dentro del salón principal del Patriarca cuando escuchó su nombre ser pronunciado con una tanto molesta inflexión de sorpresa.

-"Camus de Acuario."- Con descaro corrigió a Arles, aunque solo lo hizo una vez que estaba hincado ante él. –"Con su permiso, he venido a ocupar mi lugar en la Casa de la Urna."

-"Eres tan diferente a tu maestro, Camus."- El joven frunció levemente el ceño. –"Espero que hagas tan buen trabajo como él."

-"Le aseguro que lo superaré en lo que me sea posible."

–"¿Qué ocurrió con el cuerpo de Antoine?"

-"Fue sepultado en el hielo de Ambarchik. No consideré necesario traerlo hasta aquí."

-"Eres testarudo, Camus de Acuario. Espero que con el tiempo aprendas a medir tus palabras."- Arles reprochó con altivez al joven. –"Por ahora retírate. Supongo que deseas instalarte de inmediato."

El Santo de Acuario agradeció, inclinando su cabeza aún más, para después levantarse. Otorgó una segunda pero menos marcada reverencia al Patriarca y salió del Templo.

* * *

Milo permaneció de pie fuera de lo que alguna vez fue su casa. Había alzado la mano con intenciones de tocar la puerta, pero alguna extraña fuerza la obligó a retomar su lugar a un costado de su cadera. Miró hacia el cielo, comprobando que el Sol no tardaría en ocultarse. Pronto llegaría Soterios. Si seguía esperando también tendría que aguantarlo a él. No tenía demasiadas opciones por lo que, tomando una enorme bocanada de aire, se atrevió a golpear la puerta con sus nudillos.

Silencio.

Tocó la puerta de nuevo, esta vez con dos golpes seguidos.

Iba a golpear la puerta una cuarta vez, cuando escuchó unos pasos acercándose hacia él desde el interior de la casa. A los pocos segundos, una conocida figura abrió la puerta desde adentro, mirando a Milo con algo más que sorpresa. Aquella persona pronunció con perplejidad el nombre del Santo de Escorpio, quien asintió con una indolente sonrisa.

-"Querías verme ¿no?"- El Santo de Escorpio fingió molestia. –'No es que esperara una cálida bienvenida, pero no es para tanto.'

-"Pasa."- La débil palabra fue pronunciada antes de que Altea se perdiera en el interior de la casa.

Milo obedeció y se dio paso entre los muebles que habían sido cambiados desde la última vez que los había visto. Toda la casa en si estaba lo suficientemente diferente como para que el invitado apenas y pudiera reconocerla. Se sentó en una de las sillas del comedor, teniendo a Altea frente a él.

-"Este lugar ha cambiado mucho."

-"Espero no hayas pensado que no podríamos seguir nuestra vida sin ti."

-"No lo pensaba, pero una parte de mí lo quería creer."- Intentó bromear.

-"¿En dónde estuviste la semana pasada? No sabía si habías regresado al Santuario por la Apokríes o si estabas muerto."

-"Creo que ahora puedes ver que ni lo uno ni lo otro. Todo fue parte de la última prueba de Ewan. Tuve que ir a Siberia."

-"Ni siquiera pienso preguntar sobre eso."- Finalmente la mujer atinó a contestar. Sonrió con tristeza. –"Yo creí que cuando obtuvieras tu Armadura me iba a sentir más tranquila; pero ahora tengo miedo de que comience alguna Guerra Santa y mueras."

-"No niego que haya posibilidades; y muchas."- Admitió. No tenía intenciones de mentirle a su madre o a si mismo.

-"Hades ¿no es así?"- Milo asintió. Algo parecido a una risa salió de la boca de Altea. –"Todo esto es mi culpa. No debí de haber dejado que te fueras."

-"Eso hubiera sido lo peor para todos."

-"Entonces simplemente debí de haberme quedado en el Santuario; o dejar que Saga me matara."

-"Ya estás diciendo tonterías."- Milo no tuvo dificultad en ignorar las lágrimas que salían de los oscuros ojos de Altea.

-"No quiero que mueras. Al menos no antes que yo."

-"Si pudiera prometerte que eso no pasará, lo haría."

-"Nunca entendí a Atena."- No pareció haber escuchado a Milo. –"¿Cómo se atreve a tener un ejército de niños? Ni siquiera una Diosa tiene el derecho de hacer algo así."- No daba a su hijo el tiempo suficiente para contestar. –"Tal vez creía que nadie lloraría por un huérfano. Tal vez a ellos les daba tan solo su mejor opción. Pero ¿por qué a niños que sí tenían quién velara por ellos? No tenía derecho a darme a un hijo destinado a ser un Caballero; no si desde un principio tenía intenciones de quitármelo. Si antes odiaba a Atena ahora la odio más. Es tan solo una diosa obstinada y egoísta."

-"Ella lo hace por el bien de ustedes."- La voz de Milo era firme y enérgica. Nadie, ni siquiera Altea, tenía derecho a insultar a su Diosa. Podía ignorarla, cuestionarla, incluso odiarla; pero no permitiría que la insultara. –"Tal vez sus medios o razones no sean los mejores del mundo, pero lo hace por ustedes."

-"¡A mi no me importan sus intenciones!"- Se levantó de la silla, golpeando con fuerza la mesa frente a ella. –"Lo que a mí me importaba era mi bebé. Y ella me lo quitó."- Volvió a su asiento mientras apaciguaba su voz.

-"¿En serio crees que fue Ella?"

-"No."- Susurró. –"Tú nunca fuiste mi bebé ¿verdad?"

-"Soy tu hijo."- Pronunció su veredicto con frialdad, ocultando por completo el nudo en su garganta. –"Con eso deberías de tener suficiente."- Altea no aparentaba tener intenciones de seguir con aquella plática por lo que Milo se levantó. –"No recuerdo muy bien esos días. Pero creo que hiciste el mejor trabajo que te permití hacer y te lo agradezco. Te aconsejo que de ahora en adelante solo te preocupes por Maias y Dictis. No es necesario que te angusties por algo que ya no está en tus manos."- El Santo de Escorpio caminó hacia la puerta. Esta vez sí se atrevió a despedirse a Altea.

Por segunda y última vez en su vida, Milo salió de esa casa blanca con intenciones de no regresar jamás.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wo... no sé... supongo que escribí este capie en un momento algo bélico. No tenía planeada la discusión entre Camus y Milo sino hasta varios capítulos adelante, pero luego vi que quedaría mejor aquí. Sobre Altea tenía una idea mucho muy diferente a lo que terminé escribiendo. Originalmente, Milo se encontraría con ella en la iglesia, pero las imágenes de la casa me gustaron más para la escena.
> 
> Arles... a partir de este momento perdí total control sobre ese personaje. Y bueno... XD ni hablar. Creo que es mejor así: más natural.  
> Lamento mucho la tardancia, pero aquí está el capie. ¡DOMO ARIGATOU!


	32. Capítulo 31: Omnunai (Juramento)

-"Finalmente en casa."

El nuevo Santo de Escorpio llegó a Atenas dos días después de su discusión con Altea. Se dirigió inmediatamente a la Octava Casa en donde consideró prudente dejar a su aún somnolienta mascota debajo de una roca mediana que desde niño había puesto ahí con ese fin. Deseaba dormir. Tal vez consultando la almohada podría desahogarse de todas las emociones que le embargaban. Su juicio estaba nublado, confundido, y por ello se sentía a punto de explotar. Todo había pasado tan rápido que ni siquiera había tenido tiempo para reaccionar. Cerró los ojos con Ewan hablándole sobre Lino y los abrió para encontrarse en aquella fría y solitaria habitación de piedra. Sabía que no podía permanecer demasiado tiempo ahí. Tratando de devolverse a sí mismo al mundo real, siguió su camino, subiendo por las escaleras de los 12 Templos. No se detuvo en ninguna de las Casas. Ni siquiera dudó al pasar de largo a la de Acuario; no porque no quisiera encontrarse con Camus, sino porque lo único que deseaba en ese momento era mantener su mente en blanco.

Finalmente se encontró ante las enormes puertas que llevaban hacia la Cámara del Patriarca. Sonrió al ver a un par de soldados inclinándose ante él.

-'Al fin.'- Atinó a alabarse a sí mismo. –'Alguien que me trata con el respeto que merezco.'

Milo observó con atención a sus manos empujando las puertas hacia delante y se sorprendió al ver la tranquilidad con la que lo hicieron. Aparentemente ellas habían obtenido mayor control que él mismo. Una vez que las puertas estuvieron abiertas de par en par, caminó hacia el trono del Patriarca en donde vio a Arles ponerse de pie con un interés mucho mayor al que Milo esperaba. Ni siquiera tuvo la oportunidad para hincarse ante él; Arles había bajado inmediatamente por los cuatro escalones que lo elevaban ante el resto del suelo de la Cámara y se había colocado frente a Milo.

Aparentemente, Arles pudo leer el nerviosismo del Santo (¿o tal vez había sido tan solo sorpresa?), por lo que se obligó a si mismo a tranquilizarse, a separarse de él e incluso a subir un par de escalones que hicieron la distancia entre él y el Guardián de la Octava Casa un poco más cómoda para ambos.

-"¿Milo? ¿En realidad eres tú?"

La insegura voz del Kyoko no ayudó a Milo a tranquilizarse pero sí le ayudó a reaccionar y a hincarse ante él.

-"Sí, su Santidad. He venido expresando el deseo de Ewan de Escorpio a que tome su lugar entre los 12."

-"Eso veo. Eso veo."- El rostro debajo de la máscara sonreía. Si de alguien hubiera esperado una respuesta similar hubiese sido de Camus y nunca de Milo. –"Si ha sido el deseo de tu maestro y si éste ha accedido a darte esa Armadura, a mi no me queda más que darte la bendición por parte de Atena."

-"No lo defraudaré, Patriarca."- El joven no atinaba a elevar su rostro. La informalidad con la que estaba siendo tratado le hacía sentirse incómodo. –"Ni a usted ni a Atena."

-"Lo sé."- Hizo una pausa. –"Admito que estoy muy sorprendido con esto, Milo."

-"Yo también lo estoy señor."

-"La Diosa estará muy orgullosa de ti. Llegar hasta donde lo hiciste a pesar de tu condición no es algo que se dé muy a menudo."

-"¿Mi condición?"- Dirigió con curiosidad sus ojos hacia la máscara de Arles.

-"Tu familia. Me imagino que debió de haber sido difícil. Sobre todo si consideramos tu lugar de entrenamiento."

-"No fue tan complicado como parecería, su Santidad, se lo aseguro."

-"Tuve muchos momentos de duda. El mismo Shion los tuvo cuando accedió a que Saga de Géminis se convirtiera en tu maestro."

-"Tengo entendido que el Santo de la Tercera Casa no obtuvo el permiso del señor Shion inmediatamente. Siempre le agradeceré que se haya arriesgado conmigo."

-"Pero no lo defraudaste. Posiblemente ya te lo ha dicho."

-"No lo ha hecho. Pero no considero que necesite hacerlo."

-"De cualquier modo ten la seguridad de que es así."- Concluyó. –"Y dime ¿aún seguiremos sabiendo de Ewan?"

-"No puedo asegurarlo, pero no parecía tener deseos de seguir participando de forma activa con Santuario."

-"Tu maestro te ha enseñado respeto y prudencia, Milo. Me alegra mucho ver eso."

-"Le aseguro que tanto él como yo apreciamos sus palabras."

Milo se mantuvo hincado, esperando con paciencia a que el Patriarca le dejara ir, pero la negra figura no daba la orden esperada.

-'Por Atena. ¿Cuánto tiempo más me va a dejar aquí? Como si estuviera de humor para esto.'

-"Milo de Escorpio."- Finalmente Arles pudo hablar, pero al hacerlo no mantuvo su mirada fija en el Santo, sino que ya había dado la media vuelta, preparándose para ir detrás de las cortinas de su trono. –"¿Me juras lealtad eterna?"

Milo notó inmediatamente el posesivo tono de sus palabras, por lo que optó por una respuesta arbitraria.

-"Juro que seguiré a Atena hasta el final, su Santidad."

Silencio de nuevo.

-"Puedes retirarte, Milo de Escorpio."

-"Sí señor."- Se puso de pie después de una pequeña reverencia y salió de la Cámara lo más rápido que pudo.

El Patriarca no tornó su rostro para ver a Milo cruzar por la puerta. Solo siguió su camino hacia las cortinas.

De repente le dio antojo de darse un baño en las termas.

* * *

-"¿Te puedo ayudar en algo?"

Camus estaba sentado detrás de su escritorio. En sus manos tenía un bolígrafo con más de la mitad de la tinta gastada. Sobre la tabla de madera descansaban una buena cantidad de usadas hojas color crema y un par de libros gruesos. Camus no alzó su mirada hacia el visitante.

-"Ah si… verás: se apagó el piloto de mi estufa y quería ver si podías ayudarme a encenderlo."- Camus finalmente alzó el rostro como para confirmar que el dueño de aquella extraña excusa había sido Milo. –"¿Qué haces?"- Milo caminó hacia él, asomándose por detrás de su hombro para intentar leer las palabras que parecía haber estado escribiendo con tanto ahínco.

-"Una traducción."

-"Ah… ¿y para qué?"

-"Para mejorar mi francés. Perdí práctica mientras estaba en Siberia."

-"Hn…"- Milo se recargó en uno de los bordes del escritorio. Ni siquiera intentó aparentar interés. –"Es curioso como es que a uno se le puede olvidar la lengua natal."

-"Y es curioso como otros ni siquiera se preocuparon por aprenderla bien."- Se rindió. Cerró el libro que había estado consultando antes de que Milo llegara y comenzó a organizar las hojas.

-"¿Lo dices por Aldebarán? Su portugués suena a ruso."

-"Ni siquiera hablas con él."- Se levantó de su asiento y tomó los tres libros para luego colocarlos en los pocos espacios vacíos que tenía el librero a un lado de su escritorio.

-"No me hablaba… al menos no precisamente. Eran mas bien gritos que supongo significaban algo así como '¡Eres un estúpido!'."

-"Ya veo. Vienes de ver al Patriarca, supongo."

-"Aye; y fue algo muy extraño."

-"¿En qué sentido?"- Camus se colocó frente a él y lo miró inquisitivo.

-"No sé. Se puso a hablar conmigo. Por un momento creí que no me iba a dejar ir hasta que le contara la historia de mi vida."

-"Eso si es muy extraño. No fue muy accesible conmigo."- Camus no agregó que él mismo no había sido muy accesible.

-"No sé. Posiblemente no sea nada. Es solo que me pareció raro."

-"Parece que tenemos un nuevo consentido."- Milo rió con nerviosismo. –"No te imagino a ti como Patriarca. Convertirías el Santuario en un burdel."

-"Al menos así tendríamos dinero suficiente para hacer que nos conectaran electricidad ¿no crees?"

-"Lo creo."

-"Iré a caminar. ¿Quieres que te traiga algo?"- Ni siquiera pensó en preguntarle si deseaba acompañarlo, pues sabía que su propuesta sería negada rotundamente. Intentaría convencerlo algún otro día. En esos momentos no tenía ganas de discutir.

-"¿Irás a Rhodorio? Eres increíble. Apenas te dan tu Armadura y ya comienzas a irte de vago."

-"No exageres. No voy allá. Solo quiero ir a ver el Santuario y pensé que podría comprarte algo."- En ese momento había muchos más 'civiles' en el Santuario que antes. La mayoría eran sirvientes y vendedores. No permanecían demasiado tiempo ahí sino que daban sus servicios y, para cuando el Sol se ocultaba, ellos ya estaban de regreso a Rhodorio. Una costumbre bastante peculiar, sobre todo considerando las difíciles épocas que se avecinaban; pero al menos a Milo, le parecía extremadamente conveniente poder obtener casi cualquier tipo de comida sin necesidad de salir del Santuario.

Camus consideró la propuesta de Milo por unos segundos.

-"Sí. ¿Puedes traer algo de café? He olvidado comprarlo."

-"De acuerdo."- Salió de la habitación mientras Camus decidía regresar al trabajo.

Afortunadamente Milo no había llegado a quitarle su tiempo como tenía imaginado que lo haría.

* * *

Milo jugaba con el pequeño paquete de café en sus manos. Prefirió comprar el encargo de Camus inmediatamente con miedo a que se hiciera de noche y los vendedores desaparecieran. Decidió después visitar aquella zona que le había sido de tanto agrado cuando era aprendiz. El bosque siempre le pareció un buen lugar. No precisamente por su belleza (la cual Milo no consideraba excepcional), sino por la soledad y tranquilidad que había en él. A menos de un kilómetro de distancia de la Fuente de Atena, aquella parte del bosque era pocas veces visitada, debido a que la pesadez en el aire podía sentirse desde ahí.

Caminaba tranquilo, sintiéndose relajado por primera vez desde hacía muchos días. Desafortunadamente, pronto se dio cuenta de que no estaba solo en aquel lugar. Un cosmo atenuado y desconocido se elevaba desde no muy lejos. Caminó hacia aquél lugar, con esperanza de que el intruso fuese solo aprendiz y pudiera asustarlo con la mirada. Se vio de nuevo defraudado. El dueño de aquel cosmo no era un aprendiz; o al menos no un aprendiz de Caballero. Se trataba de una aspirante a alguna de las Armaduras de Koree. La niña de ondulado cabello rojizo se puso de pie al ver al Santo de Oro y después inclinó levemente su cabeza en una señal de respeto que Milo consideró insuficiente.

-"¿Qué haces aquí?"

Antes de que la niña, quien tenía menos de 10 años, pudiera contestar, una estridente voz que el Santo de Escorpio reconoció de inmediato sonó a sus espaldas.

-"Ella está aquí con mi autorización."

-"¿Aioria?"

-"Aioria de Leo. Lo sabes bien."

-"Disculpa."- Sonrió mientras su ceja izquierda se arqueaba. –"No podía reconocerte. Después de todo ¿cómo habría de hacerlo si no te veo con tu Armadura?" - La niña había perdido su atención. Ahora la carga residía en Aioria.

-"Yo no necesito portar mi Armadura para sentirme bien conmigo mismo, Milo."

-"Tienes razón. Tú alimentas tu ego desobedeciendo órdenes. Debí…"- Continuó antes de que Aioria pudiera hacerlo. "…de imaginarme que solo alguien como tú permitiría algo así."- Señaló con la mirada a la aprendiz.

-"No recuerdo haber leído alguna regla prohibiendo a las aprendices de Koree entrar a este territorio."

-"Tal vez no. Pero debería de haber una ¿no crees? Si a uno de nuestros niños lo encuentran cerca del territorio de las Amazonas, ellas son capaces de matarlo. Ni siquiera los Santos son bien recibidos en esas tierras. ¿Por qué sus niñas no tienen la obligación de quedarse en su territorio? A mí me parece lo justo."

-"Poco importa tu sentido de justicia, Milo."

-"Tal vez no importe. Pero al menos tengo uno ¿no te parece?"- No le dirigió una segunda mirada a Aioria y salió del claro en el que se encontraban. De haberse quedado por más tiempo, el asunto se hubiera podido tornar peligroso. Ya no podía darse el lujo de andar discutiendo con Aioria o Aldebarán. Al menos no cada que se encontrara con ellos. Su rango y sí mismo no se lo permitirían. Con gran enojo, Milo fue forzado a salir del bosque. Posiblemente ya no podría considerar ese lugar como suyo.

Una vez que el hombre con Armadura desapareció de su vista, la niña habló.

-"¿Milo de Escorpio?"

-"Sí."- Aioria refunfuñó al escuchar por primera vez el nuevo título del antiguo aprendiz.

-"Es algo engreído ¿no?"

-"Así siempre ha sido. Desde que lo recuerdo se sentía la gran cosa. Si supiera que no es diferente a los demás."

-"Creo que mejor me voy."- La niña se sentía incómoda. Cada que Aioria comenzaba con esa actitud prefería retirarse. A veces el Santo de Leo se comportaba demasiado infantil. Por supuesto, el mismo no lo veía. Además estaba 'aquel' otro detalle que la había estado molestando desde que el Santo de Escorpio interrumpiera su privacidad.

-"No."- Aioria contestó con rapidez. –"Ni hemos empezado a practicar."- Le dio a la niña su mejor sonrisa con intenciones de convencerla. Sin embargo, parecía que la pequeña era inmune a su chantaje. Aioria maldijo internamente la máscara que cubría el rostro de la niña. Con ella puesta y la joven callada le era imposible siquiera tratar de adivinar sus pensamientos. –"Ya veo. Estás enojada porque llegué tarde."

-"Media hora tarde."- Añadió.

-"Lo siento."- La aprendiz esperaba una excusa y se molestó al no recibirla. Por otro lado, seguramente también se hubiera molestado de haberla recibido. –"Por favor."- Aioria insistió. –"¿Marin?"

-"De acuerdo."- Accedió, aunque su voz aparentaba que lo había hecho a regañadientes.

Sin embargo, debajo de la máscara, Marin sonreía.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahh... eh... ' en este capie no pasaron muchas cosas para la trama. Pero era necesario para dar el ambiente para el siguiente capítulo. Pues... no... ya no tengo nada más que decir en este capie.  
> Tal vez sobre el Aioria x Marin... bueno... no sabia si hacerlo considerando que Marin es tan solo una niña. -o- Pero, vamos, son las edades. En unos años ya ni se notará la diferencia. Además son tal para cual (ninguno de ellos me simpatiza XD).  
> Si... eso es todo por ahora. Me gustó este capie sobre todo por la 'actuación' de Arles. Creo que ya. ¡DANKEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!


	33. Capítulo 32: Omologia (Confesiones)

-"¿Qué ha sucedido con Antoine, Camus?"

El joven solo atinó a bajar su rostro ante las fuertes palabras del Patriarca. Había traído consigo desde Siberia la caja de Pandora de la Armadura de Acuario. Ahora ésta descansaba a un costado suyo, esperando las ordenes del Patriarca con una paciencia que el aspirante a la Décimo Primer Casa envidiaba.

-"Murió durante uno de mis entrenamientos, su Santidad."

-"¿Y cuáles fueron sus ordenes?"

-"Me temo que ese es el problema, Señor. Mi maestro no dejó ninguna. Su muerte resultó ser un tanto inesperada."

Arles quiso buscar alguna traza de emoción en el joven rostro del aprendiz de Antoine. Se sintió defraudado al no encontrar más que una estática expresión de indolencia.

-"Eso no es común en un Santo de Oro. Ellos no mueren solo porque sí."- Calló por unos momentos mientras consideraba la situación. -"Por otro lado, los Dioses tienen extraños modos de actuar."- Arles sabía que en cualquier pelea entre Caballeros el más mínimo de los errores o la más afortunada de las suertes podía determinar su resultado en cuestión de milésimas de segundo. –"Consideraré que tu tarea final ya fue acatada y te otorgo el rango de Santo Dorado."

-"Se lo agradezco, su Santidad."

Curioso. Ni siquiera un ligero tono de felicidad o de melancolía en sus palabras.

No hubo demasiada ceremonia. A los pocos minutos, Camus de Acuario bajaba por las escaleras de la Cámara del Patriarca.

* * *

El perfil de un hombre de cabello largo se distinguía en el portal de la Cuarta Casa. No permanecía quieto sino que caminaba de un lado a otro, impaciente, con ambas manos en su espalda. Los ojos azules reflejaban preocupación y éstos se alzaban constantemente hacia el Primer Templo. El dueño del cabello celeste resopló irritado al ver llegar al Guardián de la Octava Casa. Su mente estaba demasiado ocupada como para reparar en la brillante Armadura que el recién llegado portaba.

-"¿Afrodita? ¿Qué haces aquí?"- No era demasiado común encontrar a un Santo de Oro en un Templo que no le pertenecía; fue por ello que se sorprendió al ver al Santo de Piscis en la entrada del Cuarto Templo. Sin embargo, más interesante le pareció la mirada de desaprobación que el Guardián de la Última Casa le propinaba.

-"Lo mismo podría preguntarte."- No miró con demasiada atención al joven. Muy por el contrario, todo su interés residió en cosas mucho más importantes que en ese par de indiscretas turquesas.

-"Yo solo estoy de paso."- Alzó con su mano el paquete de café como si éste fuese prueba de sus palabras. –"Eres tú el que no tendría razones para estar aquí."

-"Espero al Santo de Cáncer."- Mencionó de modo tajante. –"Eso es todo."

-"Oh…"- Si Afrodita no quería decir más, lo respetaría. A pesar de que la curiosidad lo carcomía, decidió seguir adelante, dejando al Décimo Segundo Guardián inmerso en sus pensamientos.

O al menos eso era lo que iba a hacer antes de que una pregunta lo detuviera.

-"¿Milo? ¿Es esa la Armadura de Escorpio?"- El Santo de Piscis aún no lo miraba. La Primera Casa era la única que podía disfrutar esos ojos sobre sí.

-"¿Acaso conoces otra?"

-"¿Desde cuándo?"

-"Desde hace poco."

Ambos dejaron de hablar por unos breves segundos.

-"Hace unos meses Cáncer fue a ver al Patriarca."- Milo se sorprendió al escuchar semejante cambio de tema. –"Desde entonces comenzó a actuar muy extraño; comenzó a decir cosas raras incluso para él. Dice que vio algo allá arriba, algo que cambiará al Santuario para siempre."- Milo permaneció en silencio mientras forzaba a su curiosidad esconderse. –"Yo no le pregunté sobre ello. No me interesaba saberlo, pero ahora dice que tiene algo importante qué decirme. Dice que aunque le cueste la vida, ya no quiere mantener ese secreto. Al menos no solo. Yo no quiero saber esto, Milo. No puede ser nada bueno."- No dijo más en ese momento.

-"Me parece que están exagerando."

-"No. No, no, no."- Negó incesantemente en voz alta. –"Es algo grande. Tiene que serlo. Temo que haya visto el rostro de Arles."

-"Gran cosa."- Contestó casi riéndose, a punto de convencerse a sí mismo de que todo aquello era tan solo una treta de Afrodita para llamar la atención.

-"Dicen que cualquiera que ve el rostro del Patriarca acaba siendo asesinado."

-"¿En serio?"- Tal vez Afrodita no estaba bromeando. –"¿Quién? ¿Quién lo dice?"

-"La gente."

-"La gente dice muchas cosas."

-"Esto es diferente, Milo. Arles no es lo que aparenta. Ha cambiado y no precisamente para bien."

Comenzaba a anochecer.

-"No puedo creer que estés diciendo estas cosas."- El Santo de Piscis hablaba como un traidor. Sin embargo ¿en realidad podría considerar a aquel hombre frente a él uno de ellos? No. Afrodita podría ser muchas cosas, pero nunca un traidor. Sus motivos debían de ser otros. –"Solo estás confundido."

-"Tal vez. Pero piénsalo, pequeño: tú no llevas ni un día aquí. Yo he estado en este lugar por dos años. Sé más sobre lo que está pasando que tú."

-"Si algo raro estuviese pasando, Saga me lo hubiera dicho."- Se justificó pobremente. Fue lo único que pudo contestar ante algo que, aceptaba, era cierto.

-"¿Él qué sabría de todo esto? Acéptalo, Milo… el Santo de Géminis solo nos hace el favor de presentarse cuando se le viene en gana."- A pesar de que Piscis estaba molesto, su voz no dejaba de sonar elegante. –"Él ya no sabe nada de lo que ocurre en el Palacio del Patriarca."

-"¿Tú sí?"- No preguntó con fines de alimentar el fuego de la discusión. Tan solo quería entender al Santo de Piscis. Vio a Afrodita pensar seriamente en su respuesta.

-"No. Pero sospecho que el Santo de Cáncer sí lo hace."- Por fin, el cosmo tan ansiosamente esperado se sintió dentro de los límites del Santuario. Death Mask regresaba de su misión. –"Por favor retírate, Milo. Ya has estado aquí por demasiado tiempo."

-"Afrodita, te aprecio… sabes eso ¿no?"- El Santo de Piscis asintió mientras miraba hacia el este con esperanzas de ver el perfil del Guardián de la Cuarta Casa. –"No sé lo que Death Mask traiga entre manos, pero ten cuidado."- Al Santo de Escorpio le incomodaba ligeramente dirigirse al Santo de Cáncer por aquel nombre, pero decidió pronunciarlo para dar énfasis a sus palabras. –"No quisiera tenerte como enemigo."

-"Esperemos que eso no ocurra nunca. Tampoco me gustaría."

-"Cuídalo a él también. Trata de infundirle algo de cordura, aunque creo que él ya la ha perdido desde hace mucho tiempo."

Cualquier atención que Afrodita le pudo haber otorgado, ahora había desaparecido por completo. Ni siquiera estaba seguro de que escuchara últimas palabras. Eso no importaba ahora.

Aún tenía que entregarle a Camus su pedido.

Afrodita de Piscis esperó impaciente. Una vez que alcanzó a ver al Santo de Cáncer cruzar las escaleras que llevan a Tauro no le perdió de vista más que cuando entraba a alguna de las Casas. Le pareció que el Santo de Cáncer tardó horas en cruzar cada uno de los Templos, pero después de mucho tiempo de espera finalmente lo tuvo frente a él.

-"¿A qué debo tu visita?"- Death Mask mostró aquella retorcida sonrisa tan común en él.

-"Eras tú el que quería hablar conmigo ¿no? Sabes que normalmente no suelo salir de mi Casa. Mucho menos si hacerlo implica tener que soportar la vista de tu nauseabunda decoración."

-"No había necesidad de que vinieras hasta acá, pudiste haber esperado hasta mañana. No sabía que eras tan curioso, Afrodita."

-"¿De qué se trata todo esto, Cáncer?"- Lo miraba con desdeño. No había pasado toda la maldita tarde frente a la Casa más escalofriante de las 12 para acabar discutiendo como niño.

-"Sabes de qué."- Lo pasó de largo, caminando hacia el interior de la Casa de Cáncer. –"Entra. Será mejor que te sientes. Si lo tomas tan bien como yo lo hice tal vez solo perderás una semana de sueño."- Afrodita no se movió de su lugar. De repente toda su curiosidad le había abandonado, dejando un extraño temor en su lugar. –"¿Qué pasa? ¿Ya te arrepentiste?"

¿Acaso aquellas palabras tenían un tono de desesperanza?

-"Por supuesto que no."- Se convenció a sí mismo y dio el primer paso dentro del Cuarto Templo.

Inquietos velos de color azul brillante comenzaron a bailar por toda la Casa de Cáncer.

* * *

Camus miraba a un punto perdido entre los pedazos de hielo roto y la Armadura de Acuario ahora sin dueño. Casi no respiraba o parpadeaba.

Apenas y se atrevió a cerrar la boca para evitar que su saliva comenzara a congelarse.

Cuando sus ojos finalmente pudieron moverse, lo primero que le llamó la atención fueron los pequeños cristales de sangre congelada esparcidos por todas partes. Escarchados miembros de lo que alguna vez había sido su maestro se movían incesantes, impulsados por el viento que soplaba en aquellos momentos.

Asqueado, retiró su mirada del hielo para ahora prestarle atención a la Armadura. Miró con odio el rostro artificial del Manto, aborreciendo en especial aquellos delicados labios que, parecía, se curvaban hacia arriba en una sonrisa burlona. Camus cerró los ojos.

Hacía tan solo unos cuantos minutos había estado practicando como cualquier otro día. 'Más frío'. Esa había sido la incesante petición de su maestro y Camus dio todo de sí para obedecerla. Sin embargo, el mismo Camus llegó demasiado lejos, lo suficiente para congelar a Antoine en un ataque en el que su Armadura se convirtió en algo inservible. Un enorme bloque de hielo envolvió el cuerpo de Antoine en cuestión de segundos.

El aprendiz de Acuario había esperado por minutos, tal vez horas. Antoine no podría liberarse del amorfo témpano de hielo; al menos no solo. Camus sintió pánico. Sabía que él no podría liberarlo, desde pequeño le había quedado en claro que elevar la temperatura del aire no era lo suyo. ¿Qué habría de hacer entonces? El cosmo de su maestro yacía latente dentro de su coraza congelada pero disminuía con rapidez. Ni siquiera pensó que esto podía estar ocurriendo debido al adormecimiento de los sentidos de Antoine.

La idea básica era sencilla: destruir el hielo. Al menos romperlo. Debía de dar un golpe fino, preciso. Uno que hiciera que el bloque dejara de ceñir el cuerpo de su maestro. No pensó por demasiado tiempo en los riesgos de la operación; simplemente dio su golpe, esperando no fallar.

Aterrado, confirmó que lo hizo.

* * *

Camus meditaba en su habitación. Sus ojos estaban fijos en 'Les Passions de lâme', pero su mente estaba lejos de las propuestas de Descartes. Había tomado una decisión después de haberla considerado por varios días. Estaba nervioso: apenas se había dado cuenta de que no era tan fuerte como él suponía. Aquellas imágenes del formal Santo de Acuario destrozado frente a él no dejaban de bombardear su mente. La única opción que tenía (o al menos así se había convencido) era la de dejar su silencio atrás.

El cosmo de Milo entrando a su Casa lo sacó de sus pensamientos. Salió inseguro en su búsqueda y lo encontró sin mayores problemas en su cocina.

-"Gracias, ¿cuánto te debo?"- El paquete con café descansaba en la mesa del comedor de la Décimo Primer Casa.

-"100 monedas de oro."- La débil voz musitó.

-"Eso no. Pero me permitirás ofrecerte un café."- Sin esperar por la respuesta, Camus caminó hacia una de sus alacenas para sacar de ella dos tazas.

-"No, gracias. La verdad es que no me gusta el café."- Contestó con vaguedad. Su mente había permanecido en Cáncer.

-"No sabía eso…"- Admitió ligeramente avergonzado. –"¿Qué tal algo más fuerte?"

-"Sospecho que no me estás hablando de agua mineral ¿o sí?"- Camus se agachó un poco para abrir una pequeña gaveta que Milo ni siquiera había notado antes. De ahí sacó una ya empezada botella transparente que contenía un líquido de color rojo. –"Si ya sabía yo que no podías ser tan sobrio. Qué guardadito te lo tenías ¿eh?"

-"Más te vale no decirle a Ewan sobre esto."- Dejó la botella en la mesa y guardó de nuevo las tazas, reemplazándolas por un par de copas.

-"Descuida."

-"Lamento no poder ofrecerte algo más fuerte. Es lo único que tomo. Pero tal vez de este modo podamos enseñarte algo de buen gusto."

Milo examinó con desconfianza el recipiente en su mano derecha. Nunca había tenido buenas experiencias con las bebidas alcohólicas. Desde aquel primer contacto con el wodka, el cual apenas y podía recordar, hasta algunos pequeños incidentes con Ewan, ocasionados por las imprudencias que el alcohol le hacía cometer, había optado por limitarse en cuanto a la bebida se refería. El hecho de que se tratase de vino tampoco le entusiasmaba. Miró a Camus al sentir su expectante mirada sobre sí. Sabía que no se lo quitaría de encima hasta que al menos probara el vino, por lo que se animó a sí mismo a hacerlo. Después de verter unas cuantas gotas al suelo, unió sus labios con la copa. Identificó inmediatamente el sabor (terriblemente) dulce y la áspera textura de su bebida.

-"Es diferente…"- Claro, no halló mejores palabras, considerando que no quería insultar, directamente, la hospitalidad de su amigo.

-"Tal vez no te pueda instruir en el buen gusto después de todo."- Se sirvió a sí mismo y tomó de la copa. –"Tampoco es que me sorprenda. Ewan no es precisamente un conocedor en el asunto."- Terminó su ración de vino en una sentada y se sirvió un poco más.

-"Espero que hayas comido algo antes de eso. ¿Qué te pasa?"

-"No más que a ti, aparentemente."

-"Es solo que Afrodita está actuando algo raro. Dice que Cáncer tiene algo qué decirle y está como si fuese el fin del mundo."

-"He estado pensando en lo que me dijiste."- Interrumpió. No aguantaría que la conversación anterior se alargara. –"Ya sabes… sobre lo de Antoine."

-"Me mantengo firme en lo que dije. No me hace muy feliz, pero yo esperaré hasta que quieras hablar."

-"Ya no es necesario."- Admitió. –"De repente me dieron ganas de decírselo a alguien."

Milo dejó la copa en la mesa y miró con interés al Santo de Acuario quien, al leer la sonrisa de éste en sus ojos logró armarse de valor.

Antes de que pudiera arrepentirse, Camus comenzó a hablar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Si. Quería traumar a Camuchis. ¿Razón? ¡Solo véanlo! ¿Y creen que Hyoga es el único responsable de su traumatocidad? ¡Ni siquiera ese bastardo puede hacer algo así! Pude haberlo traumado con una infancia horriblemente infeliz, pero esto me pareció más sano.
> 
> coff
> 
> ¡Lo quiero mucho! Yo sé que no parece, pero odio quererlo tanto. ¬¬ En muchos fics Camuchis es un bastardo y pues tengo que desquitarme de algún modo ¿ne?
> 
> ¡SI! ¡LO HARE SUFIR! ¡SUFRIR! (No... no tanto... pero ando emocionada XD).
> 
> Y hablando de sufrimiento, habrá bastante de eso en los próximos capies... eh... espero no me maten... o que dejen de leer este fic. Sobre DM y Afrodita... bueno DM es DM... y manejé la misma idea del Episode G en donde éste sabe el secreto de Arles porque... pues odio admitirlo, pero tiene sentido. Afro... creo que estoy manejando a Afro OOC... pero no quiero cambiar eso porque no quiero ponerlo como en el anime ya que en éste no tiene mucho chiste que digamos. Quiero darle un toque de humanidad en primera: porque es un Santo de Atena y debe de tenerla hasta cierto punto y en segunda... XD porque me cae re bien.
> 
> Mmm... creo que eso es todo por ahora... eh... XD ¡Gracias y que tengan un buen dia!


	34. Capítulo 33: Klaumata (Lágrimas)

-"No tenía idea."

La copa de vino del Santo de Acuario fue llenada nuevamente.

-"Obviamente."- Un sorbo más. Después de todo ¿qué había de malo en ello? –"Cometí un error estúpido. De haber mantenido la calma ni siquiera hubiera intentado liberarlo. Era obvio lo que pasaría. El miedo me cegó."

-"¿Y qué hubieras hecho de no haber tenido miedo? ¿Dejar que se descongelara durante miles de años?"

-"No sé. Pero cualquier cosa hubiese sido mejor."

-"Lo dudo. Los Santos siempre tienen que estar listos para recibir la muerte. Antoine sabía eso desde un principio."

-"Eso no compensa mi error."

-"Somos humanos y como tales nos equivocamos."

-"No. Somos Santos de Atena. Nosotros no tenemos permitido cometer errores."

-"El único modo en el que podríamos dejar de equivocarnos sería dejando de ser humanos."

-"Entonces deberíamos de dejar de serlo."

-"No digas tonterías."

-"Es en serio."

-"¿Podrías vivir así?"

-"¿Por qué no?"

-"¡Porque es estúpido!"- El Santo de Escorpio alzó tanto su voz que Camus casi dejó caer la ahora vacía copa de vino sobre la mesa.

-"Mi error mató a Antoine."- Camus murmuró con recelo.

-"Pero también hizo que llegaras aquí."

-"¿Debo de sentirme orgulloso de eso?"

-"No es lo que quiero decir. Aunque de cualquier manera..."- Forzó una indulgente sonrisa. –"Seguro que no me dijiste todo esto para saber mi opinión."

-"No. No lo hice."

Milo decidió dejar de hablar. Incluso si Camus hubiese querido escucharlo, no tenía nada más que decir. Después de unos minutos de silencio, Milo decidió que la situación se había tornado lo suficientemente incómoda.

-"Creo que ya es hora de que me retire. He estado aquí desde la mañana y apenas he estado en mi Casa."

-"Sí. Lo mejor es que vayas a revisar que todo esté en orden."

-"¿Estarás bien?"- Preguntó solo por educación ya que se había levantado de su silla.

-"Tengo que."

-"No –tienes- qué."- Aclaró –"Pero como quieras. Ya sabes en dónde encontrarme."

Sus últimas palabras fueron dichas ya fuera de la cocina de Acuario.

Camus permaneció quieto en aquel lugar por un par de horas antes de decidir que ya era hora para irse a dormir.

Mañana pensaría un poco más sobre lo ocurrido.

* * *

-"¿Scarlet?"

Al llegar a su Templo, Milo caminó directamente hacia la pequeña roca en el piso de su habitación. Tenía un mal presentimiento desde hacía varias horas. Confundido por la actitud de Afrodita y sorprendido por la confesión de Camus, no había tenido la oportunidad de pensar demasiado en aquel presentimiento. Se formó un nudo en su garganta, ocasionado por toda la tensión de su cuerpo finalmente explotando. Pateó la roca con fuerza, haciendo que ésta se rompiera en miles de pedazos al chocar contra la pared de mármol. Las lágrimas que, sin saberlo, había retenido desde hacía mucho tiempo simplemente comenzaron a salir de sus ojos con total libertad.

Se escuchó un lastimoso grito en gran parte de la Octava Casa, seguido por muchos otros. El ruido de lamentos incomprensibles siguió y acompañó a los gritos. El suelo de la habitación del Santo de Escorpio recibía varios golpes. Ahora éste tenía varias muescas causadas por los puños de su amo. La escena permaneció de ese modo por gran parte de la noche.

Exhausto, el cuerpo de Milo se rindió sobre el frío suelo del cuarto. Respiraba entrecortadamente debido a la gran energía que había gastado y la constipación no mejoraba el asunto. ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que había llorado así? La respuesta solo ayudó a que Milo se sintiera aún peor. Movió su cuerpo de modo que pudiera recostarse boca arriba, tratando de relajarse, recostándose sobre aquella superficie totalmente plana.

-"Maldito seas, Kanon."- Su voz era tan solo un débil suspiro. No tardaría demasiado tiempo en caer dormido.

Giró la cabeza hacia un lado solo para confirmar lo que había detonado aquel espectáculo. Estiró apenas con fuerza el brazo con tal de alcanzar a su mascota. Acarició su lomo por varios minutos mientras sonreía tristemente hasta que su cuerpo no le permitió seguir despierto por más tiempo. Su mano yació inmóvil por el resto de la madrugada.

El cuerpo inerte de Scarlet lo acompañaría.

* * *

Pasaron varias horas. El Santo de Escorpio abrió sus ojos con pesadez mientras trataba, sin mucho éxito, enfocar el techo que tenía frente a él. La habitación sin ventanas estaba hundida en la oscuridad, pues el fuego de la lámpara de aceite que había encendido ya se había extinguido desde hacía varias horas. ¿Acaso ya había amanecido?

Decidió ponerse de pie, escuchando a un par de huesos de su columna hacer ruidos extraños mientras lo hacía.

Un cosmo intruso llegó a la Octava Casa, uno extremadamente familiar para Milo. Desafortunadamente para él, se había dado cuenta de éste demasiado tarde, por lo que antes de que pudiera incorporarse por completo, vio al Santo de Géminis cruzar por la puerta abierta de su habitación.

-"¿Milo?"

-"Buenos días, Saga."- Al menos eso fue lo que quiso decir, pero sus músculos aún estaban carentes de oxígeno. Apenas pudo emitir un sonido similar a esta frase.

-"Te ves muy mal ¿sabes?"- Encendió una de las lámparas del cuarto solo para confirmar que la patética apariencia del Santo de Escorpio no había sido tan solo una ilusión creada por las sombras.

-"Sí."- Se sentó sobre su cama, tallando su rostro con ambas manos, tratando de quitar los rastros de sal de sus ojos.

-"Has estado llorando."

-"Un poco."

-"Un poco."- Repitió con tono burlesco. –"¿Qué pasó, Milo? Antes decías mentiras convincentes."

-"Scarlet se murió."- Señaló con la mirada el cuerpo del artrópodo que seguía en el mismo lugar de la noche anterior.

Saga sonrió mientras miraba a Milo con un poco de lástima.

-"Sigues siendo ese niño loco de Milos, ¿verdad?"- El Santo de Escorpio ni siquiera alzó su mirada. –"No seas tonto. Eres un Santo ahora. No puedes darte el lujo de ponerte a llorar como Magdalena solo porque tu mascota se murió."

-"¿Tú qué podrías saber de eso?"- Tapó su cara con las manos. No estaba de humor para recibir a nadie. Ni siquiera a Saga.

-"¿De cuándo acá tan apesadumbrado por los asuntos de la muerte? ¿Qué pasó? Yo no veo mucha diferencia entre los cangrejos que matabas y esa cosa."

Los ojos de Milo se llenaron nuevamente con la salada sustancia.

-"Gracias. Eso es precisamente lo que necesitaba."- La quebrada voz era apagada por las manos que aún cubrían el rostro del Caballero.

-"Solo estoy siendo honesto."

-"Lan dhen cac."- Finalmente retiró sus manos del rostro. –"Estás siendo cruel."

-"En serio crees eso ¿no?"

-"En estos momentos no sé ni en qué creo."

-"Eso se nota."

-"Lo siento, Saga. No estoy de humor. Estoy cansado. Me gustaría dormir un poco más. Para todo esto ¿qué hora es?"

-"Son las 7 de la mañana. Me parece que ya has dormido suficiente. ¿Por qué no vas y te tomas un baño? Se ve que lo necesitas."

En una situación normal, Milo hubiera tomado las palabras de Saga como algo normal. Tal vez le hubiera contestado con uno que otro sarcasmo; pero ahora todo lo que le decía tan solo ocasionaba que sus ojos se llenaran con lágrimas una y otra vez. ¿Se suponía que debía de sentirse de ese modo? Todo había salido como él lo había deseado desde hacía años. Tal vez Géminis tenía razón. Necesitaba darse un baño. El agua le ayudaría a aclarar sus ideas y si no, al menos lo haría sentirse más tranquilo.

-"Creo que tienes razón. No puedo salir de la Casa viéndome así ¿verdad?"

-"No. Mucho menos si pretendes ir con el Patriarca. Tendrías que pasar por Piscis y a Afrodita le daría un infarto verte con los ojos así de hinchados."

-"Lo dudo. Él tiene sus propios problemas ahora. O al menos es eso lo que quiere creer."

-"Es algo melodramático. ¿No es así?"

-"Si."- Se puso de pie. –"Me voy a bañar."

-"Hablaremos cuando salgas."

-"¿Por qué, Saga?"- Milo le miró con recelo desde marco de la puerta. –"¿Acaso hay algo que desees decirme?"

-"Nada en especial."- Saga fingió no darse cuenta de la saña de aquellas palabras.

-"Eso creí."- Desapareció de la habitación.

Saga permaneció varios minutos mirando el arruinado suelo de la habitación, apagó la lámpara y decidió esperar a Milo en un lugar menos deprimente. Optó por ir a la sala principal en donde atinó a sentarse en un sillón viejo. Sintió entonces el cosmo del Último Guardián cruzar la casa de Escorpio. Recordó las extrañas palabras de Milo y decidió ir a buscarlo

* * *

Camus había dado varias vueltas en su habitación antes de tomar una decisión. Finalmente se convenció a sí mismo y comenzó a bajar las escaleras que llevaban a Sagitario. Cruzó esta Casa para después encontrarse frente a Escorpio. Como casi siempre, no pudo sentir la presencia de Milo, pero había otros dos personajes dentro del Templo. De repente ya no estuvo tan seguro de querer estar ahí.

Antes de que el Santo de Acuario pudiera dar media vuelta, la figura de Afrodita apareció saliendo de la Octava Casa. No pudo ser sutil. El rostro del Santo autoproclamado 'el más hermoso de los 88' distaba mucho de serlo en aquel momento. Dos enormes sombras debajo de sus ojos, cabello revuelto y una mueca de desconsuelo le hacían ver muy diferente a como usualmente se presentaba. De no haber sido porque estaba tan sorprendido, Camus hubiese reído al ver la imagen frente a él.

-"Afrodita de Piscis… ¿en serio eres tú?"

-"Es demasiado temprano para esto."- Quiso pasar de largo al Santo, pero la mirada fija de éste no le dio la oportunidad de sentirse liberado. –"¿Qué deseas, Camus?"- Afrodita solía referirse a los demás por su nombre, usualmente con tono despectivo.

-"¿De dónde vienes?"- Decidió atacar su duda directamente. No se sorprendió al escuchar una cruel risa del Santo.

-"¿Qué te hace pensar que te diría algo personal, Camus? ¿Acaso alguna vez me has tendido la mano como para hacerme creer que estás siquiera interesado en mi existencia?"

-"No estoy interesado."- Mintió. –"Pero no puedes decir que tu apariencia sea algo que puedo ignorar."

-"Pues inténtalo."- Mencionó cortante.

-"Lo que te dijo Death Mask fue algo grande ¿no es así?"- Sonrió con sarcasmo. Él mismo se sorprendió de que pudiera hacerlo.

Afrodita no pudo evitar mostrar una cara de extrañeza

-'Estúpido Milo. Debí de haber sabido que no podría evitar ir con el chisme.'

-"¿Entonces qué pasa? ¿Bajarán el presupuesto de nuestra ropa?"

-"Créeme, Camus. Esto es algo que no quieres saber."

-"Me temo que te equivocas."

-"Har du piss i huvudet, eller? ¿No escuchaste lo que te dije? Cierra la boca, Camus, que no te queda una actitud que sea diferente a la del 'señor no me importa'."

Camus no pudo siquiera pensar en lo que le iba a contestar ya que vio a Saga salir de la Octava Casa.

-"Buenos días, Piscis, Acuario."

-"Buenos días, Saga."- Camus fue el primero en contestar al saludo del Santo de Géminis.

Afrodita por su parte, decidió no responder. Le otorgó una mirada fría a Saga y siguió su camino hacia Piscis.

-"¿Y a éste qué le pasa?"

-"No sé. Está algo paranoico. Eso es todo."

-"¿Y tú? ¿Tú que haces aquí? No es normal ver al Santo de Acuario socializando."

-"He venido a ver como se encuentra Milo."

-"No sabía que lo consideraras tu responsabilidad."

-"Es mi deseo, no mi responsabilidad. Además, alguien tiene que hacerlo."- Caminó con decisión al interior de la Casa.

-"Vaya que es un testarudo."- Iba a seguirlo, pero algo le hizo voltear hacia la Décimo Primer Casa. Frunció el ceño. Había algo en el comportamiento de Afrodita que le hizo sentir intranquilo.

Más tarde hablaría con Death Mask.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ale-chan corre como desesperada al sentirse correteada por fans de Scarlet ¡AH! ¡AAAAAAAAH! ¡GOMEN NASAI!  
> XD ¡Pero ya estaba demasiado viejita! .. 5 o 4 años... ese es el tiempo promedio de vida de la especie de escorpión que consideré para 'caracterizar' a Scarlet. Eh... espero que... no me maten por esto ni que se enojen XD.
> 
> Lan dhen cac: Eh… viéndonos MUY amables es algo así como 'tonterías' en escocés gaélico.  
> Har du piss i huvudet, eller: De nuevo, viéndonos muy amables es algo así como: '¿Estás mal de tu cabecita?' en sueco.
> 
> Etto... sobre la discusión de arribita entre Milo y Camus. En realidad no quería poner a Camus tan... 'los sentimientos apestan', pero está sensible y así es como piensa en estos momentos. Todos sabemos que a pesar de que Camuchis es el primero en decir que uno como Santo no debe de lamentarse por la pérdida de sus seres queridos en el pasado y blablabla... es el más sentimentaloide. O al menos de los más sentimentaloides.
> 
> Otra explosión emotiva... me gustan esas XD. Carecen de sentido pero son tan... .. emotivas. coff ¿Creen que exageró? ¡Entonces nunca han visto a un Escorpión llorando!
> 
> Mmm... así lo dejamos ahora. Kuku. ¡Espero les haya gustado! ¡DANKE!


	35. Capítulo 34: Mathetes (Aprendiz)

-"¿En dónde está?"- Camus recorrió casi toda la Octava Casa en menos de dos minutos. Concluyó su exploración en la habitación en la que Milo dormía. Hizo su pregunta a los pocos segundos de haber iluminado con una vela el seco cadáver de un artrópodo.

-"Se está bañando."- Saga retiró la vela de las manos de Camus y con el fuego de ésta encendió un par de lámparas en la habitación.

-"Entonces regresaré más tarde."- Su mirada no abandonaba el suelo.

-"¿Tan pronto? Acabas de llegar. ¿O es que no deseas hablar conmigo?"

-"No."- Se colocó frente a él. Su rostro permanecía impasible. –"Supondría que te darías cuenta de ello."

-"Me imaginaba que seguirías siendo tan introvertido como siempre, Camus. Vamos, creo que tienes muchas cosas qué contarme. Por ejemplo, de Antoine."

-"¿Qué de él?"- El Santo de Acuario se alertó inmediatamente.

-"Solo tengo un poco de curiosidad."

-"Antoine está muerto. Yo lo maté. Creo que eso es todo lo que hay que saber. Ahora…"- Dio media vuelta. –"Si lo que deseas tanto es hablar, entonces hablemos. ¿Te parece bien de Cabo Sunión?"- El Santo de Géminis no contestó. –"Porque sigues vigilando el Cabo ¿no?"– Camus se tomó la libertad de interpretar el silencio de Saga -"Ya sabía yo que no podrías seguir cuidando ese lugar."- Ahora era él el que sonreía con malicia. –"Solamente Milo podía ser tan ingenuo como para creer lo contrario. E incluso él sospecha. ¿Qué es precisamente lo que haces fuera del Santuario, Saga?"

El susodicho frunció el ceño. No esperaba que Camus pudiese hablar de ese modo. ¿Tal vez sabía algo? Lo examinó por varios segundos. No. El Santo de Acuario no tenía ni la más mínima idea de lo que ocurría. Solamente le gustaba aparentar tenerla para poder sacarle algo de información. De cualquier modo, ese comportamiento le resultaba riesgoso. Tendría que hacer algo al respecto.

-"Hago varias cosas. No creo que ninguna de ellas te interese."

-"A mi no tanto. Pero más de una persona en el Santuario pagaría por saber tu secreto. Yo no estoy dispuesto a pagar, pero sería interesante poder vender la noticia."

-"No te metas en mis asuntos, Camus. Si supieras lo que le pasó a la última persona que lo hizo entenderías que no te conviene meterte conmigo."- La extraña mirada que le propinó el Santo de Géminis impidió que Camus replicara. Tal vez lo mejor era, en efecto, no meterse en esos asuntos. Al menos no por ahora.

-"¿Camus?"- Una tercera voz llegó a salvar el momento. Saga volteó para encontrarse a Milo luciendo ya un poco mejor. El Santo de Escorpio recorría con la mano su cabello mojado, intentando aplacarlo para colocarse el casco de su Armadura. –"¿Qué haces aquí?"

Camus aprovechó el descuido de Saga para salir de la habitación y acercarse a Milo lo suficiente como para asegurarse de no ser enviado a otra dimensión con los poderes del Santo de Géminis.

-"Quería hablar contigo."- Dudó. –"A solas."

Milo estuvo algo sorprendido ante esta declaración. Sobre todo al notar las palabras de Camus un tanto temerosas.

-"Como sea."- Saga caminó irritado entre el Santo de Acuario y el de Escorpio. –"Estaré afuera. No tarden demasiado."- Le dirigió una última mirada de advertencia a Camus, quien intentó ignorarla lo mejor que pudo.

-"¿Qué le dijiste a Saga?"

-"¿Sobre qué?"- Milo arqueó la ceja.

-"Sobre Antoine."

-"Nada. ¿Por qué haría algo así? ¿Para que no me contaras nada nunca más?"- Camus se sintió aliviado. -"¿Acaso te dijo algo?"

-"Actuó de un modo muy extraño."- Prefirió dirigir la conversación a otro lado.

-"Él en sí es un hombre extraño."- Pasó de largo a Camus y entró a la habitación, caminando hacia el cuerpo de su mascota. –"Siempre ha sido así. Cuando se pone de mal humor es imposible tratar con él."

-"Da un poco de miedo. Por un momento creí que me iba a matar."- Vio a Milo parar en seco y responder su mirada con una de asombro.

-"Saga estará algo loco, pero él no le haría daño a nadie solo por enfado."

-"No estoy seguro de eso."

-"Como digas; pero no deberías ser así con Saga. Me parece que tiene algunos problemas."

-"¿De qué tipo?"

-"Problemas."- Milo no deseó decir más. Dejó de ver a Camus y se agachó para tomar el cuerpo de Scarlet en sus manos y tirarlo a un cesto de basura que tenía cerca de su cama.

-"Creí que ibas a enterrarla."

-"¿Para qué? ¿Para que un perro vaya y la desentierre para comérsela? No vale la pena."- Se sentó en la cama. –"¿Para qué viniste?"

Era cierto. Camus casi había olvidado los motivos que lo habían llevado hasta la Octava Casa.

-"Solo deseaba darte las gracias por lo de ayer."

-"Yo no hice nada. Pero me alegra ver que el pequeño Ankou siga siendo el mismo a pesar de lo que le guste aparentar."

-"¿Algún día me dejarás de decir así?"

-"¿Quieres que lo haga?"

-"No lo sé. Lo pensaré."- Cruzó la puerta de la habitación. –"Nos vemos entonces. Estaré en Acuario."

A los pocos segundos, lo único que quedó de Camus fue el sonido de sus pisadas saliendo de la Octava Casa. Al sentir al Santo de Acuario a una distancia prudente, Milo se puso de pie y caminó hacia la salida de su Templo. Aquella que llevaba hacia Libra. Sentado en la primera escalera se encontraba Saga.

-"¿Ya se fue el señor simpatía?"

-"No. Me parece que estoy hablando con él en estos momentos."

-"¿Me porté tan mal?"

-"No lo sé. Camus anda todo sentimental y tú te despertaste con el pie izquierdo. Fue una mala combinación."- Se sentó a su lado sin mirarle a la cara.

-"No sé por cuánto tiempo más pueda seguir viniendo, Milo. La situación se ha vuelto complicada y ya no me puedo dar el lujo de abandonar mi puesto."

-"Honestamente me sorprende que hayas conseguido escaparte hasta ahora. Aunque solo sean unos cuantos días al año."- Hubo una corta pausa. –"¿Algún día terminará tu misión?"- La última palabra la pronunció con un ligero tono sarcástico.

-"Si supieras cuánto me gustaría regresar no me hablarías así, Milo."- Suspiró. –"He empezado algo que no puedo detener. Ya es demasiado tarde para hacerlo. Si me detuviera ahora, aunque fuesen solo unos meses, tendría que volver a empezar con mi trabajo; y ya no me alcanzaría el tiempo para hacerlo."

-"¿Qué es lo que haces que es tan importante?"- Milo pronunció la pregunta sabiendo que no recibiría respuestas.

-"Tal vez algún día lo sepas." 'Espero que no lo hagas, pero es posible que algún día lo sepas.'- Se puso de pie. –"Seguramente no has comido nada desde hace un buen rato. Deberías ir a desayunar."

Milo asintió en silencio.

-"¿Qué tal tú?"

-"Yo ya he comido. La verdad es que ya me voy."

-"Eso es fue más rápido que de costumbre."

-"Si. Confío en que podrás cuidarte a ti mismo, pero de cualquier modo te recomiendo que te alejes de los Santos de Cáncer y de Piscis."

-"¿A qué viene eso?"- Milo no conocía a Cáncer lo suficiente, pero sabía que pasar las tardes con él no era precisamente lo más divertido que podría hacer dentro del Santuario. Por otro lado, si bien Afrodita no era la mejor de las compañías, tampoco era una que le desagradara. Él le trataba con una amabilidad poco común en el Santuario. El hecho de saberse de los pocos favorecidos por ese tipo de actitud por parte del Guardián de la Décimo Segunda Casa le hacía sentirse halagado.

-"Solo aléjate de ellos."

Con esas cortantes palabras dictó su despedida. Caminó hacia Libra sin dedicarle una última mirada al Santo de Escorpio, quien permaneció estático en sus escaleras mientras seguía con la mirada la trayectoria de Saga.

Camus tenía razón. Saga estaba actuando de un modo muy extraño.

* * *

Aún más de lo que tenía acostumbrado.

-"Lamento estarte llamando para esto, Camus de Acuario."

Una vez más, Camus se encontraba a sí mismo en el recinto del Patriarca. Ese mes había estado en aquella habitación más veces de lo que lo había estado durante el resto de su vida. En esta ocasión ni siquiera se hincó. Se limitó a mirar a Arles con notoria impaciencia.

-"Descuide, su Santidad."- Era tonto que el Patriarca se disculpara. Después de todo, por más que le molestara, era el trabajo de Camus obedecerlo.

-"Hay un niño que deseo que entrenes."- Camus alzó la vista. En su mente nunca había estado la idea de ser maestro. Aquella noticia le tomó más que desprevenido.

-"No estoy seguro de estar listo para ser maestro, su Santidad."

-"No seas modesto, Camus. Me parece que estás listo para esto y más."- Arles habló con sutil indiferencia. –"Ya es algo grande, pero es tan fuerte como es obstinado. Y eso es mucho. Ha tenido varios problemas con los que han intentado enseñarle. Controla el aire y me temo que nadie mas que tú puede guiarlo."

-"Su Ilustrísima… me temo que-"

-"No te estoy pidiendo tu opinión al respecto, Camus de Acuario."- Alzó la voz de un modo que obligó a Camus hundir su cabeza entre sus cabellos. –"Te estoy dando una orden. ¿O es que no lo entiendes?"

-"Lo entiendo perfectamente, señor. Lamento mi atrevimiento. Es solo que no esperaba ni deseaba esto. Aún así le aseguro que haré lo que pueda para instruir a este niño."

-"Él será el aspirante de la Armadura de Cygnus."

Claro. Aquella Armadura de Bronce estaba en Siberia, a tan solo unos cuantos minutos de Ambarchik para ser exactos. Eso explicaba el por qué era él el elegido. Lo que no explicaba era la insistencia del Patriarca.

-"Supongo que mi Señor considera prudente que su entrenamiento tome lugar en Rusia."

-"Me temo que es algo necesario, considerando la actitud del niño. Por cierto, es posible que dentro de unos meses recibas a un segundo aprendiz. Aún no estoy completamente enterado, pero parece ser que un tal Mitsumasa Kido está interesado en dejar a un grupo de huérfanos bajo nuestro cuidado. No entiendo bien las razones del señor Kido, pero no confío en él. Por otro lado, tampoco puedo ignorar el ofrecimiento que nos está dando. Solo te informo esto para que tengas especial cuidado si es que este segundo niño te es enviado."

-"Seré prudente con él, entonces."

-"Bien. Deseo que partas a más tardar mañana en la mañana. Tengo entendido que Isaac ya esta esperando por ti."

-"Si dado es el caso, entonces partiré en cuanto pueda."- Ni siquiera se inclinó un poco ante Arles. A los pocos segundos, Camus ya se encontraba fuera de la Cámara del Patriarca y ésta quedó totalmente sola a excepción del hombre de la sombría máscara azul.

El Kyoko tomó los bordes de su máscara entre sus dedos índice y pulgar para después retirarla de su rostro. Había tenido suerte de que al Santo de Géminis no le simpatizara del todo Camus. Éste le había aconsejado mandarlo al exilio político. Al menos ahora tendría una preocupación menos. Caminó hacia una de las paredes de la habitación y retiró con la mano una pesada cortina que cubría uno de los muchos espejos del cuarto. Miró su rostro reflejado en él y sonrió ampliamente al darse cuenta de que los pequeños niños que habían sido alguna vez su mayor preocupación, eran ya dueños de las Armaduras Doradas y que éstos estaban a su total disposición, siguiendo sus órdenes sin cuestionarlo (al menos no lo suficiente como para negarse a ellas).

Ahora solo tenía el pequeño problema de las tres Armaduras que no estaban a su servicio; pero, al menos por ahora, no se preocuparía por ello. Esperaría unos cuantos años más. Los suficientes para que sus Santos Dorados se hicieran más fuertes. Sería entonces que recuperaría a Libra, a Sagitario y a Aries. El Patriarca de repente recordó que el Santo de Virgo pronto llegaría al Santuario.

No se molestó en disimular su risa.

Todo se estaba volviendo terriblemente sencillo.

* * *

-"Hola de nuevo."

Camus casi dio un brinco al encontrarse sorprendido por la burlona voz del Santo de Escorpio quien, aparentemente, en algún punto de su conversación con Arles había subido hasta Acuario y se había acomodado libremente en uno de sus sillones.

-"¿Te costaba mucho trabajo avisarme que ibas a estar aquí?"

-"¿Qué querías que hiciera? Apenas hace unos minutos me di cuenta de que no había comprado nada para mi alacena." - Camus observó con enojo a Milo metiéndose a la boca un sándwich que, sabía, había sido preparado con ingredientes de su propia cocina.

-"¿Y eso por qué habría de ser mi culpa?"

-"¿Qué quería el Patriarca?"- Interrumpió. Una extraña sensación lo inundó al ver cómo el rostro de Camus se entristecía. –"Vaya… no ha sido un buen día en el Santuario ¿verdad?"

-"Quiere que me convierta en maestro."- Calló, pero al notar la fija mirada de Milo sobre sí se vio forzado a continuar. –"En Siberia. No me está dando opciones. Me tengo que ir. Y pronto."

-"Casi acabas de llegar. Arles es cruel obligándote a regresar tan de repente."- La frase fue dicha con un desgano total.

-"Te escribiré."

-"Si…"- Sonrió. –"Los primeros 3 meses. Pero no te preocupes. Esta vez me las ingeniaré para seguir molestándote por cualquier otro medio, Ankou."

-"Eso no lo dudo."- Callaron un par de minutos. –"Voy a empacar… de nuevo."- Se perdió en el interior del Templo.

Milo permaneció en la Décimo Primer Casa por el resto del día.

Camus partiría esa noche.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah... siento que esto resultó estar algo flojo al principio. Quiero creer que es porque el resto del capie fue mucho más fuerte. Beh... al menos eso quiero creer. coff Etto... eh...bueeeeeeeno... los motivos del patriarca de enviar a Camus a Siberia salieron casi solos. No lo tenía planeado, pero cuando vi que había esa posibilidad me pareció una idea muy buena. No sé... creo que estamos acostumbrados a un Camuchis que decidió ser maestro por convicción propia y aunque me aventuré al ponerlo al revés creo que salió bien librado.  
> Hn... sí. Eso es todo por ahora. ¡Gracias por leer!


	36. Capítulo 35: Xenia (Hospitalidad)

Un pedazo de carne roja considerablemente grande se asaba sobre el fuego de una fogata armada en medio de la playa. De cuando en cuando el susurro de la lumbre se elevaba debido a las gotas de jugo que caían de la carne. Un niño observaba fascinado este espectáculo (hacía varios meses que no tenía el lujo de probar carne roja); casi como si su mirada pudiera acelerar el proceso de cocción de la carne.

-"Adh seidh."- La entonada voz llegó acompañada de una sombra larga. –"Deja de mirar el fuego así. No querrás terminar como Polifemo."- Terminó aquella oración arrojando un pequeño chorro de la bebida que llevaba consigo en el fuego, ocasionando que éste revoloteara y despidiera una tenue luz azulada. El niño brincó debido al susto y se alejó un tanto de la lumbre.

-"No haga eso."

-"¿Es una orden?"- El Santo de Escorpio se agachó y sujetó con fuerza la oreja del niño. Era sorprendente cómo aún después de casi dos años de enseñanza, aún no había aprendido a mantener la boca cerrada.

-"No."- El niño no tuvo más remedio que rendirse. Gruñó con molestia una vez que sintió su oreja ser liberada.

-"Eso pensé."- Sorbió un poco del líquido transparente de su vaso. –"Además, no podíamos olvidar la libación a los Dioses. ¿O querrás acabar como Hirieo siendo castigado con un hijo como Orión?"

-"Orión había sido su premio."- Corrigió.

-"No, no. Orión fue su castigo porque seguramente no les dio vino a los Dioses. Recuerda, Adh seidh: nunca te olvides de ofrecer alcohol."

Milo no encontró las palabras adecuadas para responder a las de Ewan.

-"¿Cuánto falta?"

La pregunta referida a la comida se alzó. A los pocos minutos, tanto el maestro como el alumno disfrutaban de un par de trozos de carne que fue bien recibida por sus estómagos.

* * *

Milo mantenía su vista firme en el camino que Camus había recorrido la noche anterior. El guardián de la Octava Casa suspiró mientras recargaba parte de su peso en una de las muchas columnas de su Templo.

Todos se habían ido. Camus estaría en Siberia un buen rato. Saga ya no parecía tener ni tiempo ni ganas de estar con él. Ewan ya no era una opción, al menos no por ahora. Kanon. Para lo que Milo sabía, él podía estar muerto. Dejó caer todo su peso al suelo. Su mirada ahora se mantenía fija en el irregular piso de la entrada del Templo del Escorpión Celeste.

Milo tendría qué pensar en cómo mataría el tiempo por el resto de los meses (posiblemente también de los años). Hasta cierto punto tuvo algo de suerte debido a que en ese momento una nueva pero ya conocida presencia apareció en la Octava Casa. El Santo de Escorpio alzó el rostro con algo de incredulidad hasta que sus ojos se posaron en un par de párpados cerrados. Le tomó varios segundos poder reconocer la grácil figura que se levantaba ante él.

-"Por todos los Dioses."- Comentó casi riéndose

-"¿Disculpa?"- La serena voz contrastó enormemente con el fuerte, casi ofensivo, tono del Santo de Escorpio. Aquella era una voz dulce, tranquila y, sin embargo, firme y segura. Una extraña combinación.

-"Shaka de Virgo. Han sido muchos años ya ¿no lo crees?"- Se puso de pie no para poder conversar con su interlocutor cara a cara, sino para aprovechar aquel movimiento y permitirse una mirada más exhaustiva al Santo de Virgo. Pudo olfatear el picante y dulce olor del Caballero y casi pudo tocar la delgada capa que rodeaba gran parte de su Armadura. –'Como un sari.'- Pensó. Por otro lado… los saris solo eran usados por las mujeres hindúes. Aclaró su garganta, sintiéndose tan avergonzado por aquel pensamiento como si lo hubiese dicho en voz alta.

-"Así parece, Milo de Escorpio."- Casi se podía notar un tono molesto en las palabras del Santo de Virgo.

-"Recordaste mi nombre. No esperaba que lo hicieras."

-"No suelo olvidar a las personas. Especialmente si se trata de uno de los Doce."

-"Me siento honrado al recibir la aceptación del Santo más cercano a Dios."- Se inclinó con un ligero tono burlón.

-"¿Debo de compartir el sentimiento al ser llamado de ese modo por ti?"- La actitud bulliciosa de Milo no parecía caerle demasiado en gracia al guardián de la Sexta Casa.

-"Sólo dije lo que los demás dicen."

-"Eso es obvio. ¿Por cuánto tiempo más planeas detenerme? Únicamente quiero saber si debo de exigirte hospitalidad o no."

-"No te detendré más. Cuando regreses y tengas tanto tiempo como disposición podrás recibir una digna bienvenida helénica."

-"Que así sea entonces."

Shaka siguió su camino a través de las Doce Casas mientras Milo lo observaba entre divertido e intrigado.

-"El hombre más cercano a los Dioses."

Milo no sabía que los Dioses pudiesen ser tan poco humanos.

* * *

Camus de Acuario caminaba entre las pocas calles existentes en Ambarchik. El Sol aún no se dignaba a salir por el horizonte y probablemente no lo haría sino hasta el próximo mes. Con tan solo una semana en el Santuario, el francés había aprendido a acostumbrarse una vez más al día y la noche. Ahora tendría que adiestrarse de nuevo a los días de 6 meses. Al menos por ahora era de noche. Era cuando el Sol aparecía que a Camus le molestaba vivir a semejante latitud. Por ahora aprovecharía la calma de la noche y el brillo de la Aurora Boreal y se dedicaría a algo más interesante: educar a un aprendiz cuyo rostro aún desconocía.

Una figura cubierta por una gruesa chamarra gris se asomó por la ventana de una de las pocas casas del lugar. Camus asintió en conocimiento hacia Perchik, pero no fue sino hasta que el hombre le hizo una señal con la mano que aceptó entrar a la casa. Camus se sintió ligeramente molesto al notar que incluso ahora que era dueño de la Armadura de Acuario (la cual había optado por dejar en Grecia) no se podría librar de aquella familia.

Perchik abrió la puerta y dejó pasar al Santo de Acuario, cerrando con rapidez para evitar que el frío inundara la habitación. Camus miró con descuido el amplísimo abdomen de Nadezhda. Otra mirada de conocimiento. Eso fue todo lo que se dignó darle a la familia, ya que su atención fue inmediatamente llamada por un niño de siete años. Cabello corto y del color del olivo y una mirada, levemente desafiante, del mismo color eran las características que Camus decidió examinar con especialidad. Ignoró, sin embargo, el par de abrigos que lo cubrían y la insistencia con la que acercaba sus manos a la chimenea frente a él.

-"Este es Isaac."- La delicada voz de Nadezhda contestó la pregunta sin pronunciar de Camus. –"Ha llegado ayer en la mañana con un enviado del Santuario. Dijeron que está aquí para ser tu alumno."

-"Eso es lo que tengo entendido."- No dejó de mirar al niño. Con descaro sujetó su mandíbula, alzando su mano para poder echarles una mejor mirada a los escandinavos rasgos de Isaac. –"¿Ayer en la mañana?"- Sí, Camus se había tomado su tiempo para llegar a Siberia. Simplemente no tenía excesivas ganas de hacerlo. -"¿Cuál es tu signo?" - Aún no soltaba el rostro de Isaac.

-"Acuario."- Camus hizo una mueca de desagrado al notar el obvio tono provocador del niño.

-"¿Y de dónde eres?"- Elevó su voz e hizo que la misma sonara un poco más grave. No tenía intenciones de ser el maestro del niño, pero si tenía que serlo, al menos se encargaría de enseñarle un poco de modales. No importaba de qué modo tuviera que inculcárselos.

-"Helsinki."

Camus dejó escapar una pequeña risa.

-"Helsinki."- Repitió divertido. –"Un poco más y me traían a un chico de Sudamérica. Con razón tienes tanto frío."- Sabía que sus palabras habían sido exageradas pero le divirtió decirlas. –"Quítate eso ¿quieres? De tan solo verte me da calor."- Camus recordaba aquel día en el que pisó Siberia por primera vez. Desafortunadamente estos recuerdos solamente consistían en imágenes. Poco quedaba en su mente del frío que había sentido en aquellos días. Esperó por unos segundos y el niño no respondió a su orden. –"Camus de Acuario. Ese es mi nombre. De ahora en adelante me obedecerás en todo. ¿Has entendido?"- El niño no contestó pero asintió a regañadientes. Sin embargo, no parecía tener intenciones de quitarse uno solo de los abrigos. Camus elevó su rostro hacia Perchik quien lo miraba con desaprobación a tan solo unos metros de distancia. –"¿Trajo algo consigo?"

-"No. Solo la ropa que trae puesta."

-"¿Eso incluye los abrigos?"

-"No."- Murmuró.

-"Bien."- Miró de nuevo a su aprendiz. –"Entonces quítatelos para que se los podamos regresar a Perchik. Después de eso nos iremos a donde entrenarás durante los próximos años."- Camus comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta.

-"Tengo frío."- No fue una queja. Fue tan solo una noticia. Isaac no saldría de aquella casa que, si bien no era cálida, era mucho mejor que el cortante frío del exterior. Al menos, no quería hacerlo.

-"Lo sé. Por eso te estoy diciendo que te quites los abrigos."- Apenas y pudo contenerse al ver la mirada de odio que el niño le propinó. –"¿Quieres ser un Santo de Atena? Entonces no puedes echarte frente a una chimenea porque 'tienes frío'. Si deseas quedarte aquí dímelo de una buena vez para poder regresarme a Grecia. No estoy para andar perdiendo mi tiempo con alguien tan insolente como tú."

Isaac finalmente se dio por vencido y se quitó los abrigos para luego dejarlos sobre una silla que tenía cerca. Se despidió pobremente de Perchik y de su hija y finalmente salió de la cabaña, siguiendo en silencio al Santo de Acuario.

Camus, por su parte, tenía en mente algo más importante que el disgusto que había acabado de tener. Sí, el niño obviamente era problemático pero solo lo era porque tenía frío y miedo. Estaba casi seguro de que en otras condiciones hubiese sido sencillo apaciguarlo. Sin embargo, el Patriarca lo había descrito como un aprendiz al que era casi imposible enseñársele. Supuso que las razones por las cuales Arles lo había mandado aquel lugar eran mucho más lejanas de lo que tenía pensado.

Prefirió no indagar más en ello. En su mente no se aceptaría a sí mismo como un proscrito.

* * *

-"¿Milo?"

La lozana voz perturbó el sueño del Guardián de la Octava Casa. Abrió los ojos y movió su cabeza en dirección a su puerta. Pensó que la voz había sido tan solo su imaginación, por lo que cerró los ojos una vez más e incluso se dio vuelta sobre su estómago.

-"¿Milo de Escorpio?"

De nuevo aquella voz. ¿Tal vez no era un sueño después de todo? Su mente en esos momentos seguía más en el mundo de la inconciencia que en el de la vigilia por lo que, en lugar de confirmar sus sospechas de que alguien lo llamaba con insistencia, se limitó a cubrir su cabeza con una almohada.

Fue debido a este curioso casco que no pudo ver cuando su visitante entró a su habitación sosteniendo en una de sus manos una pequeña lámpara de aceite.

-"Milo de Escorpio. ¿Acaso esto es a lo que llamas hospitalidad helénica?"- Las palabras denotaron presunción.

Aparentemente, tantas palabras coherentes juntas fueron prueba de que la imaginación de Milo no era la responsable de aquellos curiosos sonidos. Finalmente se atrevió a quitarse la almohada de la cabeza y miró hacia la luz, cerrando su ojo izquierdo debido a que sus pupilas aún no se acostumbraban al cambio de la iluminación.

-"Mis disculpas. No esperaba que regresaras."

-"Eso veo. Lo lamento. Obviamente vine en mal momento. Regresaré en otra ocasión."

-"No." 'Primero me levantas y luego dices que te vas. Que fácil ¿no?'- Milo insistió poniéndose de pie. Sabía que no tendría demasiadas oportunidades de hablar con el Santo de Virgo. Si quería mantener su morbo en pie, debería de aprovechar la situación. –"Cualquiera que entre en territorio griego es un huésped. Así que vamos, Atis."- La última palabra la pronunció al momento de salir del cuarto.

-"¿Atis?"- El Santo de Virgo lo siguió hacia la cámara común.

-"Es una leyenda."

-"¿De qué tipo?"

Milo no estaba acostumbrado a que le preguntaran sobre ese tipo de asuntos. Obviamente Ewan había hartado a todos los del Santuario con su manía de los apodos y ya nadie preguntaba sobre ellos. Shaka solo había visto a su maestro una vez y no fue suficiente como para hacerlo digno a uno de sus sobrenombres. Milo lo había atrapado relativamente desprevenido.

-"De Asia Menor. Servía a la Diosa Cibeles en Frigia."- No consideró necesario hacer el comentario de lo estricta que era Cibeles en cuanto a la castidad de sus sacerdotes se refería. Tampoco consideró prudente mencionar el cómo el joven Atis había caído bajo los encantos de la ninfa Sagaritis y que, al ser descubierto, acabó siendo castrado. Tal vez se lo mencionaría en otra ocasión.

-"No tengo demasiados conocimientos en religiones ajenas a la Griega o a la Budista. Supongo que no me han interesado lo suficiente."- Con aquella afirmación, el Santo de Virgo decidió concluir la discusión.

-"¿Quieres café o té?"- Milo esperaba que el Santo de Virgo permaneciera en la sala común, pero sin darse cuenta, el hindú lo siguió hasta la cocina.

-"Té, por favor."- Shaka decidió sentarse en una de las sillas de la habitación.

-"Que bueno. No tengo café."- A los pocos minutos, Milo había preparado dos tazas de té que dejó reposando sobre la mesa en la que solía cocinar. Caminó entonces hacia el mueble que su maestro había utilizado como cava y sonrió satisfecho al notar que Ewan no se había ido del Santuario con todo y botellas. Vertió un pequeño chorro de wodka en un vaso de vidrio y remojó sus dedos en él para después arrojar unas cuantas gotas del incoloro líquido al suelo.

-"Tenía entendido que solo se hacía eso cuando los comensales beberían."

-"Lo que ocurre, Shaka…"- Le ofreció una de las tazas de té y se sentó frente a él. –"Es que uno nunca sabe cuándo está un Dios presente."

-"Admito que tu hospitalidad es mucho mejor y más sana de lo que esperaba. Los griegos no suelen recibir a los extranjeros con tanto entusiasmo. Al menos no en el Santuario."

-"Aye. Eso es lo que he visto. Pero mi maestro siempre me decía que un heleno que no recibía a un extranjero como su huésped, no era un heleno."

-"Extrañas palabras viniendo de un Escocés."

-"Tal vez sea porque tenía sangre inglesa."

-"Es curioso."- Tomó un sorbo de la bebida. –"Yo también."

La velada pasó sin pena ni gloria para ambos. A lo largo de los años, el Santo de Escorpio repetiría más de una vez esa tarde acompañando al Santo de Virgo con una taza de té; pero ninguna de esas tardes representaban mas que el simple ritual de aceptación del uno hacia otro.

Tal vez, cuando el día lo apremiara, tomarían una segunda taza.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> h... bueno... Polifemo. Supongo que varios ya saben quién es. Cíclope hijo de Poseidón que fue cegado por Odiseo con un trozo de leña encendida.  
> Hirieo era un labrador que un día recibió a Zeus, Poseidón y a Hermes con mucha hospitalidad. Como agradecimiento, los dioses le cedieron un deseo y éste fue un hijo (etto... este niño fue engendrado cuando los dioses orinaron sobre la piel de un buey que Hirieo había sacrificado para ellos). El niño, por supuesto fue Orión.  
> No sabía cómo poner que Shaka hablara. En el manga (¿y en el anime? no recuerdo bien eso), Shaka habla con extrema formalidad (con el vosotros y todo el asunto). Quería hacer lo mismo aquí... pero sé que soy muy mala con eso de la plática formal y que a la larga comenzaría hacerlo mal así que mejor me alejo de eso y pongo que habla como mexicano con clase.  
> Originalmente iba a hacer que Shaka y Milo se llevaran mal. No me salió ¿por qué? En realidad no sé... pero simplemente no salía natural. Por eso les puse una actitud mas bien indiferente. Tal vez esto cambie en un futuro. No lo sé.  
> Isaac... no... no lo odio. De hecho me cae bien. Pero en la situación en la que puse a Camus, me di cuenta que no podía llegar a Siberia diciendo "¡Huy! ¡Fabuloso! ¡Soy maestro!" Con el paso del tiempo Camus aprenderá a quererlo... a su manera. Pero por ahora no le pudo haber caído en un peor momento.  
> Cibeles. Tengo entendido que esa Deidad no era tan ajena a la zona occidental (incluso se llegó a adorar en Roma), pero para mis fines era necesario poner que Shaka no supiera de ello. No es porque haya considerado a Shaka demasiado obstinado como para preocuparse por otras religiones, simplemente era necesario para la 'broma'.  
> Phew... mucho comentario en este capie. Ojalá les haya gustado. A mí me pareció lindo. No bueno, pero lindo. ¡DANKE


	37. Capítulo 36: Dionisios (Dionisio)

Me cuesta un poco de trabajo abrir la puerta ya que la humedad la ha hinchado tanto que debo golpearla un par de veces antes de poder destrabarla. Entro a la oscura habitación. La larga noche no me permite ver con claridad el amplio cuarto frente a mí. Inhalo, pero me veo obligado a toser debido a que una gran cantidad de polvo ha entrado a mis pulmones. Suspiro aliviado al ver que bastó con subir una pequeña palanquita para que la amarillenta luz cubriera la habitación.

Sonrío mientras camino sobre el piso de madera a pesar de que sé que en cuanto tenga suficiente dinero deberé de cambiarlo. Éste ha pasado del tenue naranja con el que presumía sus primeros años a un sucio café.

Finalmente logro colocarme detrás de la barra e inundo mis sentidos con aquella visión y aquel aroma con el que me colmaba diariamente cuando era niño.

No recuerdo el día en el que llegué a aquella casa/cantina. Solo sé que mis padres murieron y que mi abuelo (ese viejo Dionisio) tuvo la cordialidad suficiente como para recibirme en su taberna. No tengo ni una sola prueba de que mis padres existieron alguna vez, además de mi propia existencia. Solo sé que mi madre había nacido en Londres. Mi padre era, al igual que mi abuelo, de Ballachulish, pero dejó aquel pueblo deseando estudiar en un lugar más 'civilizado' (citando las palabras del anciano). Ambos murieron de algún modo que desconoceré siempre. No pensaba nunca en ellos pues para mí, no eran más que una leyenda. Una de tantas.

Confirmo que hay agua corriente y tomo un trapo para humedecerlo. Lo paso después sobre las etiquetas de la fila de botellas frente a mí. Comienzo a sentirme joven al descubrir detrás del polvo pequeñas letras y números que confiesan la edad de las bebidas contenidas en los recipientes de vidrio verde.

El recuerdo más lejano que tengo es el de mi abuelo contándome historias de criaturas extrañas desde la barra, mientras yo jugaba en el piso con trozos de corcho que había logrado acumular a lo largo de las semanas. Los corchos y las palabras del viejo eran mis únicos juegos en aquellos días. Eran pocos los niños en Ballachulish y mi humor nunca fue lo suficientemente bueno como para aceptar pasar la tarde con ellos. Prefería jugar solo, tal vez porque consideraba mis juegos tan insulsos que me daba vergüenza compartirlos con los demás (aunque los suyos fuesen iguales o peores que los míos). De cualquier manera, nunca llegué a hacer amistades con la gente del pueblo. Simplemente me sabía diferente.

A veces rompía cosas 'accidentalmente' cuando jugaba con ellas. A lo largo de los meses comprobé que mis manos no eran las únicas peligrosas. Podía mover cosas ligeras sin siquiera tocarlas y usualmente jugaba a calentarlas. Sin embargo, lo que siempre sobresalió era mi mirada.

Recuerdo una noche en especial en donde uno de los clientes de mi abuelo hizo algún comentario que me molestó (en realidad no recuerdo de lo que trataba su insulto). Lo paralicé con solo mirarlo. El hombre, entre el miedo y la borrachera, acabó teniendo un ataque de pánico y salió del lugar en cuanto pudo. Desde entonces, mi abuelo se aseguró de que no pusiera un pie en la cantina cuando ésta estuviese en servicio.

Me había acostumbrado a dormir entre los gritos y el extraño olor del aire hasta el punto en el que me resultó difícil hacerlo sin ellos. Fue por eso que cuando mi abuelo me 'despidió' de la taberna, comencé a vivir en la oscuridad. Salía a jugar todas las noches al bosque mientras la música y los gritos se alzaban a lo lejos, en la fuerte casa de madera. Regresaba a tempranas horas de la mañana y solo lo hacía para dormir. Cada noche me atrevía a explorar un poco más.

Y un día, los encontré: Santos de Atena.

Comienzo a lavar los trastes que veo que aún pueden ser aprovechados. No son demasiados. También tendré que comprar, por lo menos, 10 tarros más.

Mi abuelo nunca me habló de los guerreros de la Diosa. Tal vez no los encontraba lo suficientemente míticos como para ser dignos de uno de sus relatos. Tal vez no le simpatizaban o ni siquiera los conocía. De cualquier modo, pronto comencé a convivir con ellos. Con el tiempo llamé la atención del más fuerte. A veces me invitaba a entrenar, pero yo siempre me negaba alegando que no tenía el tiempo para hacerlo (Aquellas visitas a los Santos eran un secreto vano al que consideraba valioso. De haber aceptado sus ofertas antes, no hubiese podido ocultárselo al anciano.).

No. Yo no tenía planes de formar parte del ejército de Atena. Posiblemente no me hubiese convertido en uno de ellos de no haber sido porque un día, al regresar a la taberna, vi que algo extraño había pasado. Lo supe pronto: mi abuelo había muerto. Aunque hubiese preguntado sobre los motivos de su muerte, no los hubiera entendido. Fue por eso que no lo hice.

Pocos me ofrecieron su ayuda. Solo acepté la de uno: el Santo de Escorpio.

A la semana de la muerte de mi abuelo, yo me había convertido en el aprendiz del Guardián de la Octava Casa.

Nunca visité la tumba del viejo Dioniso por dos razones. La primera era que nunca me han gustado los cementerios. La segunda era una mucho más simple: nunca conocí el nombre de mi abuelo. He optado por no investigarlo. Ningún otro nombre sería digno para alguien como él más que Dionisio.

Mis pensamientos me vuelven torpe y sin querer dejo caer un tarro al suelo, convirtiéndolo en enormes pedazos de vidrio grueso y cuarteado. Tomo la primera escoba que encuentro a la mano y comienzo a limpiar mi accidente para luego seguir con el resto de la habitación.

A los pocos meses de que muriera el viejo, yo había sido presentado ante el Patriarca como el sucesor de Escorpio. Permanecí ahí poco más de un año y fue entonces que conocí a Argenis. Aquel obstinado aprendiz fue mi pesadilla y dolor de cabeza por mucho tiempo hasta que, lentamente, aprendí a no odiarlo. No convivimos demasiado tiempo. El Santuario me desesperaba y mi maestro fue lo suficientemente condescendiente como para acceder regresar a Ballachulish (una condescendencia que, presumo, no aprendí de él).

Entrené en Escocia por 5 años; cada uno de ellos con sus respectivas visitas al Santuario de cuando en cuando. Esos años (aparentemente) fueron suficientes como para que mi maestro me considerara digno de portar su Armadura. Entonces desapareció de mi vida dejando atrás tan solo esta pequeña baratija de oro que cubre parte mi brazo derecho.

Decidí no presentarme ante el Santuario pero pronto noté que el Patriarca no estaba dispuesto a tenerme en Ballachulish. Casi inmediatamente después de la desaparición de mi maestro, fui mandado llamar para que mi primera misión fuese otorgada. Me pareció algo muy sencillo cuando me lo plantearon. Tenía que capturar a un Santo Negro acusado de robo 'en nombre del Santuario'. Fallé en acatar mi primera orden oficial al decidir asesinarlo. Fue la primera vez que lo hice y también una de las más sencillas. Me encerraron por un par de días debido a mi desobediencia. No volví a recibir misión alguna en donde el objetivo no fuese más que de matar. Yo regresaba a casa cada que terminaba con uno de mis trabajos, pero solo lo hacía para ser convocado de nuevo al Santuario. Este hecho me molestaba demasiado.

Solo tres cosas hacían mi estadía en Atenas algo no tan terrible: Argenis (el único bastardo que, a pesar de que no aprobaba mis medios, se atrevió a entablar una amistad conmigo), Khalil (aquel pobre mocoso árabe cuyo único error fue el caer en manos de la tutela del Santo de Tauro), y mi wodka.

Mientras barro, muevo las sillas y mesas de lugar, intentando eliminar cualquier rastro de polvo. Al ver que eso no me sería posible utilizando solo la escoba como instrumento, me resigno a preparar una cubeta con agua y líquido resbaloso de olor irritante para comenzar a trapear.

Recuerdo que fue una vez que estaba haciendo lo mismo que tomé la decisión de finalmente quedarme a vivir en el Santuario (aunque en realidad había engañado mi cerebro de que tomaría esa decisión una vez que llegara allá). Aún no estoy completamente seguro del por qué de mi decisión. Tal vez simplemente me di cuenta de lo solo que estaba. De todos modos, cualquier rastro de deseo que había tenido de quedarme en Ballachulish se disolvió en un mar de pensamientos que, por cierto, no deseaba tener en mente.

Al llegar a Atenas no tardé en enterarme de las 'buenas' nuevas relacionadas con el guardián de la Décima Casa. Argenis se iba a ir a España para dedicarse enteramente a sus discípulos (como si no lo hubiese hecho antes). No quise entender sus motivos en ese momento, por lo que tuve algo más que un arrebato de ira. ¿Cómo era posible? ¿Acaso la misma persona por la cual estaba dispuesta a dejar mi Ballachulish atrás ahora había decidido a irse del país? Ni siquiera ahora soy posible de expresar la inmensa cantidad de odio que sentí por él en esos momentos. A pesar de esto, me contuve de ir a exigirle una explicación inmediatamente. Sabía que las esperanzas de disuadirlo eran nulas. Ni siquiera quería intentarlo; solamente deseaba romperle todos los huesos de su cuerpo (no tanto para obligarle a quedarse en el Santuario durante meses, sino que para poder disfrutar enormemente de su dolor).

Mi consciente le gritaba al subconsciente que Argenis tenía el mismo derecho que yo para hacer lo que quisiese. Sin embargo, mi subconsciente siempre ha sido muy egoísta (y seguirá siéndolo) y a él no le importaba el hecho de que había sido yo el primero en negar lo mismo que él en esos momentos me estaba negando.

Maldigo en gaélico al ver que he tropezado con la cubeta de agua y que ahora todo el líquido gris y enjabonado se desparrama sobre el suelo, escurriéndose entre las tablas de madera y, al menos, llevándose consigo pequeñas pelusas de polvo y telarañas. Hacía mucho tiempo que algo así no me pasaba. Tomo un trapo y me hinco para recoger el agua.

Cuando finalmente me consideré lo suficientemente tranquilo como para ir a ver al Santo de Capricornio, subí con furia las escaleras, como queriendo desquitar mi desazón con los escalones debajo de mí. En mi mente recorrí varias escenas, entrenaba diálogos para hacerlo sentir lo suficientemente culpable por su partida como para hacerle entender por las malas mi enojo hacia él. Cuando entré a la Décima Casa, pude escuchar desentonadas notas provenientes de quien sabía era Argenis. Mi mente flaqueó y todo ese diálogo que había preparado con tanta emoción se descompuso en poco más que palabras sumisas y torpes.

Su frialdad me rompió y sus palabras me desgarraron. ¿Y qué hice yo? Permanecí en silencio, propinando tan solo palabras estúpidas que lo único que lograron fue hacer aún más obvias mis penas. Al final, solo logré pedirle que me cumpliera una promesa. Una que no tardó demasiado tiempo en ser rota. Odié aún más a Argenis entonces. No me pudo cumplir algo tan estúpidamente sencillo como mantenerse con vida. O, más bien, evitar que un mocoso estúpido se la quitara. Afortunadamente, aquel habría de ser el último disgusto que me ocasionara.

Es ridículamente sorprendente. He peleado en tantas batallas que ni siquiera me he dignado a mantener la cuenta de ellas, y ahora, al tener un trapo como arma y el agua sucia como mi enemigo apenas y puedo evitar sentirme derrotado. Mis toscas manos se han arrugado y despiden un olor extraño. Mis rodillas están mojadas y resbalosas. Afortunadamente, queda poca agua en el suelo.

No tuve demasiado tiempo para lamentarme. Antes de que comenzaran a florecer tréboles sobre la tumba de Argenis, una nueva cripta apareció en el cementerio del Santuario. Khalil fue víctima de un asesinato de cobardes. El joven que había tomado la vida de tantos traidores fue asesinado por tres idiotas que creyeron que eran mejores que él. Yo mismo me dirigí inmediatamente a la Cámara de Shion para exigirle venganza. Deseaba con todas mis fuerzas resarcir de la muerte del árabe (tal vez pensando que al hacerlo pudiera arrancarme la estaca de frustración que Shura me había encajado). Afortunadamente, Shion aceptó y fui elegido para acatar el veredicto final del Patriarca. Tardé demasiado tiempo en terminar mi misión pero a final de cuentas, lo conseguí.

¿Qué era lo que debía de hacer entonces? No podía regresar a Ballachulish. Aún no. Si lo hubiese hecho no hubiera querido regresar nunca. Decidí entonces que para poder irme de Atenas para siempre, debía de dejar a alguien en mi lugar. Saga de Géminis y su bodoque de ojos azules resultaron ser mi bendición. Pronto noté que el Tercer Guardián lo deseaba para sí, pero incluso su ambición no fue lo suficientemente grande como para, con ella, limitar las opciones del niño. Yo no hubiera permitido que el mocoso terminara con mi Armadura a menos de que yo mismo lo hubiese entrenado. Tanto Saga como el resto de los habitantes del Santuario lo sabían y de ese modo acabé yo siendo su tutor. El niño no me defraudó.

Insolente, sarcástico, fuerte y exquisitamente cruel… con el paso de los meses me encariñé con el Adh seidh casi tanto como estaba encariñado conmigo mismo. Reconocía en él mis propias habilidades y defectos, cosa que hacía sentirme aún más orgulloso. El Adh seidh era mi juguete: mi muñeco de cera el cual moldeaba cada vez más a mi imagen. Y aún así, nunca pude absorberlo por completo. Fuese por su increíble necesidad de sentirse rodeado por gente que lo consintiera o por su necesidad de saberse siempre con la razón (incluso en los momentos en los que no la tuviera), nunca pude conseguir que pensara totalmente como yo e incluso a los pocos días antes de que le entregara mi Armadura, él aún tenía el descaro de contradecirme. Mi pequeño muñeco de cera no era perfecto, pero se acercaba.

Recargo el trapeador en contra de la pared. Miro con orgullo mi obra aunque sé que aún falta mucho para darla por terminada. Ahora que ese pequeño edificio era lo único que me quedaba, me encargaría de cuidarlo lo mejor que me fuera posible.

Desde que estuve consciente de que en algún momento tendría que dejar mi Armadura, supe que regresaría a este lugar, abriría la cantina y seguiría con el loable trabajo de mi abuelo: embriagar a las personas hasta el borde de la inconsciencia. Era este pequeño edificio el que siempre me hacía regresar. Estas empolvadas botellas eran a las que yo visitaba cada que tenía oportunidad. Eran mis amigas que me recibían en un lugar en el que me sentía seguro, acompañado y feliz.

Esta tranquilidad y felicidad fue una que nunca nadie me otorgó. Tal vez el sentimiento se asemejaba cuando Lino tocaba algo para mí o cuando el Adh seidh, siendo pequeño, daba vueltas sobre sí mismo en su cama susurrando nombres al azar. Sin embargo, ni uno ni el otro podían sustituir a Ballachulish así como Ballachulish nunca podría sustituirlos a ellos. Ellos han sido mis tres máximos placeres en la vida, pero el primero ya no existía y el segundo ya no me pertenecía. Eso significaba, que tenía que aprovechar el tercero al máximo.

Con renuencia apago las luces.

Es hora de irme a dormir.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¿Qué tal? Les dije que iba a ser diferente. ¿Por qué escribí esto? Bueno... originalmente esto iba a hacer un sidestory... pero luego me puse a pensar que la historia de Ewan no es muy 'side' que digamos. Él educó a Milo un buen rato, por lo que para entender cierta parte de Milo hay que entender a Ewan. Pensé hacer este capítulo con el estilo que tenía el de 'Correspondencia', pero al comenzar a escribir como que perdí las ganas. No sé... creo que quise un capítulo original y diferente, por eso terminó así. Mucho más diferente de lo que tenía planeado al principio, pero simplemente no pude dejar de escribir. Espero que con este capie puedan entender más a Ewan. Y tal vez, solo tal vez, quererlo (si ya lo quieren, entonces quererlo un poco más). Este capítulo me gustó mucho porque se me facilitó en exceso, además de que yo misma aprendí del Santo de Escorpio. Sí... ya sé... ya me puse algo cursi... pero en realidad me gustó este capie. Y bueno. La historia ya será así de ahora en adelante. Muertes, traiciones, angustia emocional y todo ese rollo que hace tan distintivo la parte de SS cuando aparecen los bronceados.  
> Wish me luck!


	38. Capítulo 37: Eisodos (Visita)

-"¿Quién es?"- El dueño de la cabellera rubia y los recelosos ojos azules se presentaba ante una figura cubierta por una capucha negra.

-"¡Déjame entrar!"- El viento soplaba con fuerza: una tormenta de nieve atacaba Ambarchik desde hacía ya una media hora. –"¡¿Qué no ves que me estoy congelando?!"

-"Si no me quieres decir quien eres, no te dejo pasar y ya."- El rubio sabía, tras escuchar el griego levemente deformado del recién llegado, que se trataba de alguien del Santuario. Aún así, no estaba dispuesto a dejar pasar a cualquiera a aquella casa; ni siquiera si la tormenta se hacía todavía más fuerte. Comenzó a cerrar la puerta.

-"¡Por Donu!"- El extranjero blasfemó y mientras lo hizo, empujó la puerta y entró a la cabaña, empujando también al muchacho que se negaba a recibirlo. Arrojó al suelo una mochila en la que llevaba unas cuantas mudas de ropa.

-"¿Quién te crees que-"

El joven de 13 años calló al ver a su ahora invitado quitarse la gastada tela oscura que lo cubría.

-"No quién me creo, jovencito. Quién soy. Y para todo esto, ¿quién eres tú?"

-"Hyoga, señor."- El rubio agachó su mirada, repentinamente renuente a seguir retando a la persona frente a él. –"Lo lamento. No esperaba-"

-"¡Claro que no! ¡No es como si tuviera que avisarte!"- El invitado comenzó a recorrer la sala de la cabaña mientras murmuraba algo en un idioma que no era totalmente claro para Hyoga. –"¿Y el Ankou?"

-"¿Perdón?"- Las libertades que el intruso se estaba tomando desconcertaban al muchacho. Poca atención le daba a sus palabras en comparación con la que le daba a sus acciones.

-"Eres todavía más bruto de lo que pareces. Camus. Camus de Acuario. ¿En dónde está?"- Repitió su pregunta con algo más que agitación.

-"¿Quién lo busca?"- Una tercera voz se escuchó en la habitación. Hyoga corrió de nuevo hacia la puerta, aún abierta, para encontrarse a Camus acompañado de Isaac, ambos cargando entre sus manos enormes bolsas de papel llenas de las compras que acababan de realizar en el puerto. –"¿Quién es el soez que se atreve a entrar al lugar de descanso de uno de los 12 y, encima, insultar a uno de sus aprendices?"- Sus palabras eran pendencieras, pero sus acciones distaban de serlo. El Santo de Acuario dejó en el suelo, con total tranquilidad, las bolsas de papel. Después sacudió, con pereza, la nieve que había quedado atrapada en su cabello.

-"¿Quién más se atrevería a hacer algo así más que otro de los 12?"- Una sarcástica sonrisa recorrió el rostro del intruso quien, después de dirigirle a Hyoga una mirada victoriosa, caminó dando grandes zancadas hacia Camus.

-"Y no cualquier otro. Solo el más fastidioso."- Agregó el Santo de Acuario mientras recibía al intruso con un fuerte abrazo. –"Milo."

Hyoga e Isaac se sorprendieron tanto al ver el extraño comportamiento de su maestro que ni siquiera pudieron hablar.

-"¿Cuántos años han sido ya, Ankou?"

-"Tres, me parece."

-"¿En serio? Total, si han sido los suficientes como para que ni tú ni yo tengamos la cuenta exacta, quiere decir que han sido bastantes."

-"Disculpe, maestro…"

Ambos Caballeros dirigieron su atención a la intromisión que el aprendiz de ojos verdes les ocasionaba.

-"Lo lamento."- Después de aclararse la garganta, el Santo de Acuario intentó recuperar la compostura. –"Como habrán escuchado este es Milo, el Guardián del Templo del Escorpión Celeste."- Se dirigió a su invitado. –"Estos son Hyoga e Isaac. Ya te he escrito sobre ellos."

-"Claro, claro. El finlandés obstinado y el mitad japonés, mitad ruso y mitad católico."

-"No has cambiado en nada, ¿verdad?"- Abochornado, Camus tomó las bolsas que había dejado en el suelo y le indicó a Isaac que lo ayudara a colocar las cosas en la alacena.

-"Si lo hiciera, el mundo se entristecería demasiado."- Al verse solo con Hyoga, Milo comenzó a examinarlo sin siquiera molestarse en disimular. Sonrió de medio lado cuando sus ojos chocaron con los del joven.

-"¿Y qué hace aquí, señor?"

-"Eres un irrespetuoso. ¿Es que tu maestro no te ha enseñado que es de mala educación cuestionar a un invitado sin antes ofrecerle tu hospitalidad?"

-"Me temo que mi maestro se ocupa en enseñarme cosas más importantes que eso."

-"Oh…"- El Santo de Escorpio dio un paso hacia delante. Su ceja se arqueó divertida al notar cómo el aprendiz de su amigo daba un pequeño paso hacia atrás. Aunque hubiese sido uno muy pequeño. –"¿Te parece? Hallo difícil percibir algo más importante para un Santo que la instrucción de la humanidad."

-"Eso dígaselo a mi maestro. Total, parece que se llevan lo suficientemente bien como para que no lo congele por ello."- Después de decir esto, Hyoga caminó con prisa hacia Camus, dejando a Milo con un sabor a derrota en la boca.

-'Es aún peor que tú, Ankou…'- Caminó hacia una de las ventanas entabladas y se asomó a través de ellas por una pequeña rendija.

Había tenido suerte en haber llegado cuando lo hizo. Si se hubiera tardado unos cuantos minutos más, no hubiese sido tan fácil atravesar la tormenta. Ingenuamente creyó que al llegar a Siberia en verano no tendría tantos problemas con el viento. Sin embargo, por las malas descubrió que el Sol, de algún modo, solo lograba empeorar el clima.

Permaneció varios minutos en aquella posición hasta que el sonido de unos vacilantes pasos lo sacó de su meditación.

-"Señor Milo..."

-'Y dale con el 'señor'.'- Desde hacía unos cuantos meses, Milo notó el por qué de la molestia del Santo de Géminis cada que le decían 'señor'. –"¿Qué pasa, Isaac?"

-"¿Nos quiere acompañar a cenar?"

-'Acompañar a cenar…'- Repitió burlonamente las palabras en su cabeza. –'Parece un jovenzuelo de secundaria invitando a una niña a salir.'

-"¿Señor?"

-'¡Este niño es un hipócrita! Me está invitando como si le interesara mi respuesta, pero la verdad es que no le simpatizo más de lo que le simpatizo a Hyoga. Al menos éste es diplomático.'- Después de suficientes segundos de silencio, finalmente decidió que ya era hora de decir algo. –"Sí, gracias."

Caminó hacia el comedor siendo guiado por Isaac. Una vez ahí, notó que las opciones de cena no eran demasiado amplias: avena tibia y un vaso de leche.

-'Y mi maestro siempre me decía que yo era malo para eso de la cocina. ¿No se le ocurrió una cena más insípida?'

-"Si no te gusta la comida entonces puedes limitarte a tomar algo de la cava."- Camus agregó, casi leyendo la mente del Santo de Escorpio.

-"Sabes bien que tampoco me gusta lo que tienes en la cava."- Como para dar su veredicto final, estiró su mano y tomó un cartón de leche frente a él para luego verter un poco del líquido blanco en un viejo vaso de plástico. Tomó entonces lugar en la mesa redonda que los jóvenes ya compartían.

-"Es hora de tu reseña. ¿Cómo está el Santuario?"

-"Ya no hay nada que merezca ser contado. Tal vez solo que Shaka se ha ido de nuevo a la India."

-"¿Y eso?"

-"No sé. No le pregunté."- Fue su no tan sutil manera de decir que no le interesaba demasiado el destino del Santo de Virgo. –"Hyoga... tú fuiste traído aquí por el señor Kido ¿no es así?"- Hyoga asintió. –"Es igual que con Aquila. Hace 5 años recibió a un oriental como su discípulo."

-"¿Recuerdas su nombre?"- Tal vez emocionado por la idea de reencontrarse con alguno de sus compañeros de juegos, olvidó con quién estaba tratando.

Milo alzó la vista sintiéndose ligeramente ofendido ante el repentino atrevimiento de Hyoga, mas decidió no decir nada al respecto.

-"No."

-"¿Acaso era Seiya?"

Milo hizo un esfuerzo para recordar.

-"Creo que sí. Hace mucho ruido en el Santuario por su nacionalidad. No lo tratan precisamente bien y él es de esos que nunca se quedan callados. Es un enanete imprudente, pero según la Gata Dorada es fuerte."

-"Tuvo razón con la Koree de Aquila, ¿no es así?"- Camus finalmente se sentó a la mesa, ignorando el apelativo con el que Milo se refirió al Santo de Leo.

-"Aye. No esperaba que su pequeña protegida se hiciera la dueña de una Armadura de Plata."

-"¿Y sabe si Seiya ha encontrado a su hermana?"- De nuevo Hyoga. Al menos esta vez procuró sus palabras.

-"¿Hermana? ¿Acaso debería de saber eso?"

-"Seiya aceptó ir a Grecia solo para que le dijeran en dónde estaba su hermana."

-"¿Sabías eso, Camus?"- Milo pronunció su pregunta con un tono de indignación mezclada con sorpresa.

-"Me temo, señor, que al menos dos de los niños enviados por el señor Kido tienen motivos altamente indebidos para convertirse en Caballeros."- Isaac respondió en lugar de su maestro. Camus no se molestó por ello ya que sus palabras no distaban a las que planeaba pronunciar.

-"Ya veo…"

Todos permanecieron en un incómodo silencio por un par de minutos hasta que uno de ellos se hartó de él.

-"Cada quién se aferra a lo que tiene."- Hyoga murmuró. Milo no pudo evitar abrir exageradamente los ojos al escuchar de la boca del joven una frase tan terriblemente similar a la que su maestro le había dicho hacía ya muchos años.

Isaac frunció el ceño y abrió la boca como si estuviera listo a comenzar una discusión. El único que pareció mantener la calma en ese momento fue el Santo de Acuario.

-"Isaac, me parece que es hora de que te retires."- El muchacho, aunque sumamente indispuesto, aceptó la orden y después de dejar sus trastes en una bandeja salió de la habitación. –"Hyoga,"- Continuó una vez de saber a su otro alumno lo suficientemente lejos. –"¿Qué fue eso?"

-"Isaac sabe por qué quiero ser un Caballero."

-"¿Le hablaste de tu madre?"- El joven asintió. –"No sé por qué pensé que ya habías desistido de ello, Hyoga. Te lo explicaría una vez más pero sé que no me harás caso. Solo espero que estés consciente de que sabiendo esto, Isaac dará aún más de sí para ganar la Armadura."

-"Lo estoy, señor."- El joven contestó casi con indiferencia. Él sabía que para poder cumplir su deseo de visitar la tumba de su madre no necesitaba una Armadura; tan solo necesitaba un poco más de fuerza.

-"Te advierto también, Hyoga: si por alguna razón Isaac fracasa, mientras esté en mis manos, tú nunca portarás la Armadura de Cygnus. Ahora vete."

Imitando los pasos de Isaac, Hyoga salió de la habitación sin siquiera voltear a ver al par de Santos Dorados de la habitación.

-"Wow."- No fueron las palabras más elocuentes que el Santo de Escorpio pudo haber dicho, pero definitivamente fueron las únicas que se le ocurrieron.

-"Hyoga no nació para nuestro mundo, Milo. Si obtiene una Armadura lo único que logrará es ocupar espacio y perder el tiempo. Eso es algo que no puedo permitir."

-"Creí que su madre había muerto."- Arguyó. –"En un naufragio."

-"Sí. Eso ocurrió a pocos kilómetros de aquí. Hyoga quiere aprovechar que en invierno el hielo cubre el mar para poder ir hasta el punto en el que ocurrió el accidente. Una vez ahí planea romper el hielo y sumergirse para rescatar su cuerpo."

-"Debe de haber algo más ¿no? Si su deseo fuera solo ese entonces él habría muerto desde hacía mucho tiempo."

-"Tal vez. O tal vez simplemente su deseo es lo suficientemente fuerte como para haberlo mantenido con vida hasta ahora."

-"Si es así tal vez no sea tan malo."- Respondió vagamente. –"Es retorcido, pero tal vez no sea tan malo."

-"No debo de importunarte con los asuntos de mis discípulos."- Camus notó hacia dónde iba la conversación y decidió cambiarla. –"Me gustaría saber más del Santuario."

-"No hay nada más."- Consideró. –"De Aries, Géminis y Libra aún no se ha sabido nada. Podrían estar muertos y no habría diferencia."

-"¿Qué hay de Sagitario?"

-"Sin Armadura no hay Guardián. Así de simple."

-"¿No te parece extraño que aún no la hayan encontrado?"

-"Seguramente ya lo han hecho. Si no la recuperan todavía debe de ser por una razón de peso mayor. Tampoco es que importe. Dudo que haya alguien deseoso de portar la Armadura del traidor."

-"Eso es cierto. ¿Y qué hay del Santo de Escorpio? ¿Cómo ha estado él?"

-"Aburrido. Ya no tiene con quién jugar y ha tenido que pasar sus días entre entrenamientos y libros."

-"Me parece bien que estudie y entrene todo lo que no hizo como aprendiz."

-"¿Y el Santo de Acuario? Escuché que se había vuelto un gruñón. Todavía más que antes."

-"Él está cansado. Pero parece que falta poco. Cualquier día de éstos, Isaac conseguirá la Armadura de Cygnus. Cuando eso ocurra, podrá descansar."

-"Me alegra oír eso."

-"Y para todo esto. ¿Qué fue lo que te hizo viajar más de 7000 kilómetros para llegar aquí?"

-"Ya te he dicho. He estado muy aburrido."

-"¿Y el Patriarca te dejó venir hasta acá solo para liberarte de tu aburrimiento?"

-"Me temo que no fue tan amable. Me mandó para preguntarte sobre tus aprendices."- Dudó seguir adelante. –"Pero…"

-"Pero sabes que en realidad te mandó para confirmar mi lealtad ¿no es así?"

-"Arles…"- Intentó excusarse. -"Ya no confía en nadie."

-"Más que en ti y en el Santo de Virgo, me parece. Pero eso no importa. Han sido muchos años ya desde que dejé de buscar la aceptación del Patriarca."

-"Tal vez sea lo mejor."

-"Te quedarás más que la tormenta, ¿verdad?"

Milo no pensaba hacerlo, pero sabía que la pregunta había sido una invitación disfrazada y no tenía intenciones de dejarla pasar.

-"Aye. Esperaré hasta se oculte el Sol."- Milo sonrió.

Finalmente tendría la oportunidad de ver la Aurora Boreal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Un capítulo lindo ¿no les parece? ' Al menos a mí me pareció muy lindo. Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que vimos a nuestros amigos (y no me refiero precisamente a mi tardancia en la actualización). Cinco años para ser exactos.
> 
> ¿Y por qué me salté los cinco años? Porque no pasaba nada interesante en el inter. O al menos no se me ocurrió nada interesante. Es probable que en algún punto retroceda a esas fechas como recuerdo, pero será en otra ocasión. Tal vez hubiera sido correcto poner la presentación de Hyoga, pero eso lo usaré para otro momento. Hn... ah... bueno... lo de que Camuchis no quiere que Hyoga use la armadura... eso fue solo excusa. En el manga, (¿y en el anime?), Hyoga no recibe su armadura si no hasta que lo mandan al torneo galáctico. Esto me extrañó y supongo que quise darle una explicación.
> 
> Eso es todo por ahora. ¡Ojalá les esté gustando!


	39. Capítulo 38: Eos (Aurora)

Un nuevo reloj de cuerda descansaba sobre la pared. Cada paso del segundero era acompañado de un constante y rítmico tictac. La habitación estaba en total silencio a excepción de aquel suave compás sin notas. Sin embargo, la adormecedora música era en esos momentos un terrible aparato de tortura para el dueño de cierto cuerpo recostado sobre un viejo colchón de hule espuma.

La persona se revolvía entre las tres cobijas que tenía encima. Se tapaba la cabeza con la almohada para luego destaparse y cubrirse de nuevo, pero esta vez con las cobijas. Después notaría la falta de oxígeno debajo de su pobre refugio y tendría que salir a la superficie solo para repetir el proceso anterior una y otra vez.

El personaje con insomnio finalmente se rindió y se quitó las cobijas de encima. Sintiendo el drástico cambio de temperatura entre el exterior y su cama, caminó con rapidez hacia el reloj, procurando tener contacto con el piso tan solo con los costados de sus pies. Quitó el reloj de la pared, intentando hacer el menor ruido posible, y lo llevó consigo al cuarto de baño. Cerró la puerta del mismo y, sonriente, regresó a la cálida cama. Suspiró aliviado y cerró los ojos dispuesto a caer en un profundo sueño por primera vez en esa noche.

Desafortunadamente, un nuevo ruido invadió la habitación.

-"¿Milo?"- Solo un murmullo fue contestado. –"¿Y el reloj?"- Las palabras proferidas apenas podían entenderse. El locutor estaba más dormido que despierto. –"¿Milo?"- Se escuchó de nuevo un balbuceo que pudo interpretarse ligeramente como un 'no sé'. El cuerpo del locutor convenció a la mente del mismo que el destino del reloj no era más importante que el de seguir con la noche de sueño. Sin volver a alzar la voz, Camus volvió a recostarse en la cama.

La cabaña permaneció en silencio por siete horas más.

* * *

Camus abrió los ojos para encontrarse frente a la acostumbrada oscuridad. Dio un pequeño giro hasta quedar boca arriba y se talló el rostro con sus manos. ¿Qué hora era? Por supuesto que no tenía idea, pero sabía que podría descansar unos minutos más. Afortunadamente el reloj que había comprado ayer aún no anunciaba con su insistente pitido la llegada de las 5 de la mañana. El ruido de un bostezo ajeno le hizo volver un poco en sí.

Ahora que lo pensaba mejor, no parecía escuchar el sonido del segundero dando vueltas sobre la carátula del reloj. Se levantó de golpe y, al notar la ausencia del reloj, salió corriendo de la habitación. Milo se limitó a bostezar de nuevo y a taparse los ojos con su antebrazo.

A los pocos segundos, el Santo de Acuario ya más despierto, pero aún luciendo desmarañado, entró corriendo a la habitación.

-"¿En dónde está el reloj?"- Gruñidos. Camus se vio forzado a quitar la ropa de cama de encima del Santo de Escorpio quien, al sentir un par de corrientes de frío chocar contra su piel descubierta comenzó a espetar una serie de sonidos guturales que culminaron con cuatro palabras que de hecho existían.

-"En el baño… creo."- Camus ya había salido de la habitación antes de que Milo pronunciara la última palabra. El Santo de Escorpio se limitó a estirarse, finalmente aceptando que ya no le sería posible seguir durmiendo.

-"¡Son las ocho de la mañana!"- Apenas entró a la habitación y vio como Milo lo miraba con cara de '¿y eso qué?'. –"No encuentro ni a Hyoga ni a Isaac."

-"Creo que son lo suficientemente grandecitos como para cuidarse solos."

-"Todo esto es tu culpa. ¿Por qué tenías que poner el reloj en el baño?"

-"No podía dormir. Hacía mucho ruido. Yo te dije que no compraras ese."- Apenas notó que su interlocutor había comenzado a vestirse, aparentemente dispuesto a salir de la cabaña en cuanto antes. –"¿Por qué tanto escándalo?"

-"De todos los malditos días en los que pudo haber pasado, tenía que haber sido hoy."- Terminó de colocarse los zapatos y salió del cuarto una vez más.

Milo apenas caminaba hacia el baño para echarse un poco de agua en la cara.

* * *

-"Apresúrate, Milo."

Las figuras de los dos Caballeros de Atena avanzaban sobre la gruesa capa de hielo que cubría el mar de Siberia. El Sol había estado oculto desde hacía un par de días.

-"Ya suenas como mi maestro."

-"Si quieres regrésate. De otro modo deja de quejarte."

-"¿Al menos me dirás a dónde vamos?"

-"Ya casi llegamos."

-"No pregunté eso."

-"El día de hoy, hace seis años, murió la madre de Hyoga."

-"¿Y qué? ¿Vamos a dejarle flores?"

-"Nosotros no."

-"¿Qué?"

Milo casi chocó con Camus cuando éste se detuvo en seco. Sus ojos permanecían perdidos en el horizonte. Milo miró hacia la misma dirección que el Santo de Acuario. Pronto, su expresión era una muy similar a la de Camus.

Hyoga yacía inconsciente, recostado boca arriba en el hielo. A su lado, la capa de hielo tenía un pequeño hoyo. Unos metros más adelante había un agujero mayor.

-"Por todos los malditos fianna… ¿qué pasó?"

De nuevo, Milo no recibió respuesta. Camus se le había adelantado hasta que alcanzó a Hyoga. Se hincó y lo levantó del suelo blanco, sacudiéndolo un poco con intenciones de despertarlo. A los pocos segundos, el rubio comenzó a abrir los ojos.

-"¿Qué pasó, Hyoga?"

-"¡Isaac!"- El joven se separó inmediatamente de su maestro. Se puso de pie pero antes de dar cualquier paso volvió a colapsarse sobre sus rodillas. Sobre su cuerpo había comenzado a formarse una gruesa capa de escarcha. Incluso su ropa parecía haberse convertido en hielo de colores. Miró hacia todos lados en busca del dueño del nombre que había pronunciado, aunque una gran parte de él sabía que sería imposible encontrarlo.

-"Esperaba que tú supieras su paradero."- Hyoga no tuvo valor para contestarle a su maestro.

-"Este hielo…"- Milo comenzó. –"Fue roto desde abajo."

-"Felicidades, Hyoga. Has logrado romper la barrera que te separaba de Natasha. Ahora que has alcanzado tu meta supongo que estarás muy feliz."- Camus se puso de pie y se preparó para regresar a la cabaña. Estaba molesto al ver que Hyoga, a pesar de su altruismo, había logrado la fuerza suficiente como para ser considerado un Santo de Atena. –"Ahora te agradecería que me dijeras a dónde fue tu compañero."

-"Maestro…"- Hyoga no podía explicarse. Su cuerpo temblaba demasiado.

-"Isaac se ha ido."- Fue el Santo de Escorpio el que sintió la responsabilidad de abrir los ojos de Acuario. –"Debe de estar tan lejos o tan débil que su cosmo no puede ser percibido. Tal vez hasta esté muerto."

-"¿Es eso cierto, Hyoga?"- Las palabras de Camus quisieron aparentar frialdad, pero solo consiguieron reflejar miedo.

-"Rompí el hielo para ir por mi madre, pero la corriente me atrapó. Isaac entró al mar a rescatarme y rompió el hielo desde abajo para sacarme pero…"

-"Él no tuvo tiempo de salir."- Camus terminó la oración por Hyoga. –"Le expliqué muchas veces sobre esa corriente. Suponía que como ella fue la causante de la muerte de tu madre sabrías de su existencia. ¿Me equivoqué?"

-"No."- Confesó.

-"Aún así ambos me desobedecieron."

-"Lo lamento, señor."

-"Considerando la situación, supongo que ya no queda más remedio. Tú serás el Santo de Cygnus."

-"¿Maestro?"

-"Sin embargo, no te permitiré usar la Armadura."

Hyoga asintió. Sabía bien que obtener el título de Caballero sin una Armadura era como no haber obtenido nada, pero eso no le importaba ahora. A pesar de lo ocurrido, se mantenía firme en sus ideas. El Manto no le sería necesario.

-"Supongo que eso es todo. Regresaré al Santuario. Mis responsabilidades ya no yacen en Siberia."- Varias lágrimas que no querían escapar de los ojos de Camus por miedo a congelarse en el aire siberiano sucumbieron. No tuvieron otra opción mas que la de comenzar su cascada hacia abajo. El Santo de Acuario dio media vuelta y caminó hacia delante asegurándose de no mirar atrás.

Milo miró por casi un minuto a Camus alejándose. Hubiera permanecido así por al menos otro minuto más, de no haber sido porque sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por un par de sollozos. Observó a Hyoga por un buen rato, casi disfrutando del dolor que el muchacho sentía. Aquel disfrute no era total debido a que, después de todo, por culpa de las acciones de Hyoga, Camus había perdido 5 años de su vida y la vida de un muchacho prometedor había terminado de golpe.

-'Un desperdicio total.'- Pensó para sí. Volteó entonces el rostro hacia el enorme agujero del hielo. –'Impresionante.'- De ese modo había sido el poder del jovenzuelo. Que un aspirante a una Armadura de Bronce lograra algo así con tan solo 4 años de entrenamiento no era algo que se viera todos los días. No. Hyoga era lo suficientemente interesante como para ser dejado con vida a pesar de que el corazón de Milo deseaba terminar con el trabajo de la corriente marina y matarlo. Tal vez solo se divertiría con él un rato.

-"Camus tiene razón. Lograste lo que querías. No deberías estar tan triste."

-"Isaac está muerto."- El joven alzó el rostro, expresando con su mirada el odio que sentía hacia él en esos momentos.

-"Aye. Pero su último deseo fue mantenerte con vida. De algún modo logró hacer algo que todos los Santos desean: saber que su muerte no fue en vano. Casi nadie quiere morir. Pero si hay que hacerlo, al menos hay que hacerlo por algo. Isaac lo consiguió."

-"Hubiera sido mejor que yo muriera en su lugar."

-"Hasta cierto punto es mejor de este modo. Dejemos que seas tú el que guarde la culpa."

-"¿Y qué hay de Camus?"

-"Su carga existiría sin importar cómo hubiese concluido este accidente. La carga pudo haber sido mucho menor pero también mucho mayor. Te recomiendo que sigas su ejemplo y la lleves con dignidad."- Apenas y acabó de decir esto cuando un extraño brillo azulado llamó su atención. Miró hacia la fuente de la luz: el cielo. Observó boquiabierto inmensas franjas danzantes. Sonrió. –"Esta es."- Susurró para sí.

-"La Aurora Boreal."- Hyoga se sintió repentinamente relajado.

-"¿Sabes qué es la Aurora Boreal, Hyoga?"

-"Es causada por el viento solar. Cuando las partículas que desprenden-"- Su explicación fue interrumpida con una risa.

-"Hablas como Camus. ¿Es que a los Acuario no les enseñan la verdad de las cosas?"- Señaló con jactancia hacia el cielo. –"Son almas que esperan la reencarnación. Todas ellas colocadas ahí por el zorro del ártico."

-"Eso es estúpido."- Murmuró Hyoga para sí.

-"No es más estúpido que una definición que incluye palabras como 'ionosfera'. ¿Quién sabe? Tal vez Isaac está por ahí, alistándose para reencarnar como tu hijo y causarte más de un dolor de cabeza. O tal vez…"- Por primera vez endulzó su tono ante Hyoga. –"Ni si quiera esté muerto."

-"Tiene qué estarlo."

-"Al menos yo prefiero no creer en la muerte de alguien a menos de que ésta me conste por completo."

-"Yo no tengo tantas esperanzas."

-"Si no las hubieses tenido, no hubieras durado ni un año de entrenamiento. Además, ahora eres un Caballero, Hyoga. Un guerrero de la esperanza. Es así como las personas nos llaman. No deberías de defraudarlas."

El silencio los cubrió por varios minutos. Justo cuando Milo decidía que ya había sido suficiente, el sonido de varios perros comenzó a escucharse. Una aguda voz llamando a Hyoga se alzó en la planicie y a los pocos segundos, un trineo jalado por perros y dirigido por un niño estaba con ellos.

-"¿Y este quién es?"- Milo arqueó la ceja algo consternado. No esperaba una visita semejante.

-"Jakov."- Hyoga aclaró. –"Es el hijo de la señora Nadezhda."

-"¡Ay Dioses! Eso lo hace… como que el nieto del Barbegazi."

-"¿De quién?"- Milo, por supuesto, no contestó la pregunta de Hyoga.

El niño, por su parte, permaneció viendo al Santo de Escorpio con una sonrisa que incomodó bastante a éste.

-"¿Qué haces aquí, Jakov?"

-"Sabía que estarías aquí."- Finalmente dejó que sus ojos se quitaran de Milo para posarse en Hyoga. –"Siempre lo estás."

-"¿Jakov?"- Insistió.

-"El abuelo dijo que los invitara a comer."

-"Hyoga irá. Camus e Isaac no podrán acompañarlos el día de hoy."

-"Pero… Milo-"- Hyoga comenzó a reclamar.

-"Tal vez ahora seas un Caballero, Hyoga, pero sigo siendo tu superior y por mucho. Así que más te vale respetarme."

-"¿Ya eres un Caballero, Hyoga?"

-"Iré a hablar con mi maestro."- Hyoga ignoró de nuevo al niño.

-"Hablarás con él después. Ahora acompañarás a Jakov de regreso a Ambarchik. Es una orden."

Hyoga dudó pero al final aceptó. Subió al trineo acompañado del niño y pronto ambos se pusieron en marcha.

El Santo de Escorpio retornó su mirada al cielo.

-"Ankou."

Aún tenía que hablar con él.

* * *

-"¿En dónde estabas?"

Camus tenía su mirada fija en el fuego frente a él. No solía encenderla, pero había algo en aquellas flamas que le hacían sentirse nostálgico pero tranquilo. A Isaac siempre le había gustado sentarse frente a la chimenea.

-"No esperabas que dejara a Hyoga solo ¿o sí?"

-"Tú lo dijiste: es lo suficientemente grande como para cuidarse a sí mismo."

-"Supongo que me equivoqué."- Se sentó a lado de Camus. –"Aunque no lo creas a veces lo hago."

-"¿Crees que fui un mal maestro?"

-"Eso no lo sé. Debí de haber sido tu alumno para saberlo, pero… sé que hiciste el mejor trabajo que pudiste haber hecho."

-"Eso no me suena tan bueno."

-"No dije que lo fuera."

-"Isaac era como yo. Ambos insistíamos en que para ser un Guerrero de Atena debíamos de olvidar nuestra compasión y tanto él como yo fuimos los primeros en caer en lo contrario."

-"Me da gusto ver que aceptes eso."- Sonrió con sinceridad y colocó un brazo sobre los hombros de Camus, atrayéndolo hacia sí, permitiendo que recargara su cabeza en su pecho.

-"Y Hyoga… él debió de haberse quedado en Japón tratando de vivir como una persona normal. Un hombre de corazón tan blando no merece convertirse en Santo de Atena."

-"Sí. Es un hombre blando. Pero no creo que eso lo haga un hombre débil."

-"Él solo desea usar a Atena. No merece la Armadura de Cygnus ni cualquier otra."

-"Hablas como si no fuera normal tener motivos egoístas para ser un Caballero."

-"No lo es. Al menos no debería de serlo."

-"Tus motivos son egoístas; también lo son los míos."

-"Desconozco tus motivos, pero sé que los míos no lo son."- Sus palabras se habían convertido casi en un balbuceo. Milo rió un poco al poder comparar al Santo de Acuario con un niño haciendo un berrinche. ¿Así se sentía hablar consigo mismo?

-"Mentiroso. ¿Tú le has otorgado a Atena tu vida y muerte por solo por fe?"- Sujetó a Camus un poco más fuerte. –"¿Qué hay de tu Armadura? ¿De tu necesidad de sentirte parte de algo?"- Tomó un poco de aire. –"La Diosa nos usa y nosotros la usamos a ella. Es un negocio redondo y al final todos salimos ganando."

-"Qué negocio tan enfermizo."

-"Aye."

-"¿Y Hyoga?"

-"Jakov cuidará de él."

Camus suspiró sintiéndose un poco más aliviado. Cerró los ojos y sonrió ligeramente.

Al menos pronto regresaría al Santuario.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¿He mencionado que me encanta hacer sufrir a Hyoga? Si no lo saben, pues ahora lo digo. coff Originalmente lo iba a hacer sufrir todavía más, pero ya ven... fui fuerte y no lo hice. Eh... consideré que era de noche para hacer que la Aurora Boreal contrastara todavía más.  
> Ahora, el asunto de que en la Aurora están las almas esperando reencarnar es una creencia de América del norte (seh... tipo 'Tierra de Osos'). Sobre el zorro del ártico, bueno eso es lo que se cree del lado oriental del mundo: que el zorrito corre a través del hielo y que con su cola crea 'nubecitas' de nieve de colores que se convierten en las luces del norte. No utilicé la personificación griega de la Aurora por miedo a darle demasiada atención al tema y hacer que la muerte de Isaac perdiera fuerza (originalmente la iba a desarrollar ampliamente).  
> Awww... Camuchis ta tristuchis... XD Jejeje!
> 
> ..  
> XD Espero les haya gustadoooooooo! ¡DOMO ARIGATOU LECTORES!


	40. Capítulo 39: Sunnoia (Pensamientos)

Arles descansaba en el baño termal del Templo. Su cuerpo, sumergido hasta poco más arriba de la cintura, reposaba sin moverse, como si con ello deseara evitar que las traviesas ondas de agua aparecieran a su alrededor. Su cabello era lo único que protegía su pudor de las partículas de vapor que ascendían, cubriéndolo por oleadas; algunas de ellas atreviéndose a posarse sobre su piel para luego fundirse con las gotas de agua que se aferraban con presteza a su cuerpo, prefiriendo aquella superficie tersa mucho más que la que ocuparían si estuviesen con el resto de sus hermanas.

Suspiró.

Podía sentir que cada vez estaba más cerca al día en el que tuviera las 12 Armaduras de Oro bajo su poder. Después de todo, ya tenía 9 a su servicio.

¿A su servicio?

No. No precisamente.

Piscis y Cáncer. Ellos confiaban en Arles y él en ellos. Al haber carecido de maestros, carecían también de una definición pura de justicia. Death Mask pelearía y moriría por él por convicción propia. Afrodita, por su parte, seguiría al Santo de Cáncer a donde fuese. Para ambos, aquel con la fuerza era el que tenía el derecho de construir el futuro, aunque eso conllevara destruir el presente. Y claro ¿qué había más poderoso que él mismo? Nada. Y ellos lo sabían. Por eso lo seguían. Por eso no lo delataban.

Capricornio. Él era la marioneta perfecta. El Santo más fiel a Atena era solo eso: un guerrero cuya fortaleza espiritual era su principal debilidad. Poseía una mente en la que lo único que había era el deseo de servir a una Diosa que ni siquiera sabía de su existencia. Mientras Atena siguiera ocultando su rostro detrás de las gruesas cortinas del Palacio del Trono, Shura le sería fiel.

Virgo. Con él debía de ser más cuidadoso: Shaka sospechaba de él, y él lo sabía. Sin embargo, una venda aún cubría sus ojos. Aquella fe ciega le obligaba a pelear por él, a defenderlo con ahínco y a nunca cuestionarlo en voz alta. En su supuesta calidad de Dios, Shaka comenzaba a separarse cada vez más del mundo de los mortales. Si alguna vez se reconociera como un simple humano, entonces Arles se preocuparía.

Escorpio. La venda que lo cubría era mucho más gruesa que la de Shaka, pero el nudo que la ataba era bastante más débil. Su maestro le había enseñado prudencia y lealtad pero nunca a cuestionar las órdenes. Su presencia, sin embargo, era una piedrita en el zapato de Arles. Seguramente, el día en que comenzara a ir más allá en sus pensamientos con respecto al Santuario, sería el día en el que descubriría la verdad. Si eso ocurriera, ni su amistad hacia el Santo de Géminis podría calmar su ira.

Acuario. Desacreditaba al Santuario. Desconfiaba totalmente en Arles pero no hacía nada al respecto; tal vez por falta de evidencias, seguramente por esperanza. En Siberia no le causaría problemas e incluso en el Santuario, sospechaba, no sería demasiado problema siempre y cuando no contaminara la mente de Escorpio.

Tauro. Su amistad con Aries le era estorbosa. El Santo no seguía las órdenes del Patriarca pero éste no le daba ninguna. Punto. Él no le molestaría siempre y cuando no fuese molestado. Mientras pudiera, dejaría al toro pastar.

Leo. Irascible y desconfiado. Desobedecía las órdenes abiertamente. Renegaba su condición de Santo, atreviéndose a no portar su Armadura ni siquiera para asistir al Templo de Atena. Había decidido convertirse en Caballero para expiar el Pecado de su hermano. Permanecía en el Santuario como la mosca que se posa sobre el buey negándose a irse, creyendo que con sus débiles patas ha domado al animal. Al igual que la mosca, Aioria de Leo era una molestia que tendría que ser eliminada a la primera oportunidad.

Finalmente, el más peligroso de los 9 Santos a su servicio: Géminis.

12 años controlándolo (o más bien, trabajando en conjunto), y aún no lograba amansarlo lo suficiente. Si Arles se había tardado tantos años en adquirir su poder había sido por culpa de Saga. Era por él que siempre tenía que irse con cuidado. Si daba tan solo un paso en falso, Saga tomaría el control. Lo peor de todo era que no podía prescindir de él. Saga era tan necesario para su plan como lo era él mismo. Arles tendría que ser muy cuidadoso, manteniéndolo feliz y cumpliéndole sus caprichos. Eso era todo y lo único que podía hacer. Era frustrante, pero no tenía otra opción.

El sonido de una de las puertas de la cámara abriéndose le sacó de sus pensamientos. A los pocos segundos, el eco de unos pasos vacilantes comenzó a irritarlo.

-"Disculpe, Señor. El Santo de Acuario solicita su presencia."

¿Camus? ¿Qué hacía ahí? No lo había mandado a llamar. ¿Acaso Milo había por primera vez desobedecido sus órdenes trayéndolo consigo?

-"¿Cuántas veces he dicho que no me molesten cuando estoy aquí?"- Lentamente comenzó a salir del agua.

-"Lo lamento, Señor. Creí que-"- El desafortunado no pudo decir más. Arles cerró su mano alrededor de su cuello y, mientras sus pulmones luchaban por aire, el guardia maldijo aquél rostro: de no haberlo visto, hubiera seguido con vida.

* * *

Arles comenzó a vestirse, tomándose su tiempo y mirando de reojo al inmóvil cuerpo tirado en el suelo húmedo de la habitación. Terminó como siempre: colocándose su máscara.

Salió entonces a la Cámara del Trono y tomó su lugar, teniendo al Santo de Acuario hincado ante él.

-"Camus de Acuario. ¿Se puede saber qué haces aquí?"

-"Mi misión en Siberia ha concluido. Uno de mis aprendices está muerto y al otro le he otorgado el rango de Caballero. No era necesario que me mantuviera lejos del Santuario por más tiempo."

-"Entiendo."- No. Esto no era lo que esperaba. No creía que tuviera que lidiar con Camus hasta dentro de un año más. –"¿Cuál de ellos fue el que ganó la Armadura?"

-"Hyoga. El niño enviado por el señor Kido."- Tampoco se esperaba eso. –"Sin embargo, no accedí a que portara el Manto. Aunque fue el que sobrevivió no me pareció digno de él."- Arles sonrió. De nuevo el Santo de Acuario había mostrado cautela. Afortunadamente esta vez había resultado en su beneficio.

-"Bien. Si es posible, él no la portará nunca. Pero en caso de que necesitemos apoyo entonces-"

-"Entiendo, su Santidad."- Tan irrespetuoso como siempre. Pero Arles sentía algo diferente en él. Camus estaba alterado y confuso; podía sentirlo en su cosmo. Solo por eso dejaría pasar por alto su comportamiento.

-"Puedes retirarte."

Acuario se inclinó un poco y se puso de pie, saliendo de la habitación ligeramente más relajado que antes. Afortunadamente Arles no había exigido detalles sobre la muerte de su otro aprendiz.

-'¿Así de fácil lo dejarás ir? Te interrumpió con descaro. Te he visto matar por menos que eso.'

Saga de Géminis. Desde hacía unos cuantos días que su presencia no le molestaba. Debería haber sabido que no podía tener tanta suerte como para finalmente haberse librado de él.

-"No es necesario que le dañe. Aún me es fiel."

-'Aún.'

-"¿Deseabas que lo mandara de regreso a Rusia? Por ahora no puedo hacer nada. Necesitaría una excusa para hacerlo. Una verdaderamente buena. Honestamente no estoy de humor para pensar en cómo hacer algo que no considero necesario."

-'Supongo que tienes razón. Es mucho menos riesgoso así.'

-"Si tengo problemas con él, ¿crees que pueda confiar en el Santo de Escorpio para solucionarlos?"

-'Sí. Su deber va más allá que su amistad.'

-"¿Eso quieres creer?"

-'No quiero, pero lo creo.'

-"¿Qué piensas? ¿Qué pasa por la mente de Acuario?"

-'Lo que ocurrió con sus aprendices no fue algo planeado. Camus está acostumbrado a tenerlo todo en margen y cuando algo le toma por sorpresa se desmorona.'

-"Toda una vida fingiendo indiferencia no le ha sido suficiente para alcanzarla. Dos veces ha dejado parte de su alma en Siberia. ¿Cuántas veces más podría aguantar algo así?"

-'¿Deseas ponerlo a prueba?'

-"No. Solo me da un poco de curiosidad."

-'Eres curioso. Posiblemente esa curiosidad te llevará a la ruina.'

-"De nuevo con esas cosas. Intenta separarte de tu nombre, intento de sibila. No querrás que Apolo se enoje contigo por levantar falsos testimonios."

-'Sabes que no tengo miedo a los Dioses.'

-"¿Más que de Atena?"

-'Más que de Atena.'

Saga calló por el resto de la tarde.

Arles se dispuso a limpiar el desorden que había dejado en el baño termal antes de que alguien más viera el incidente.

* * *

Milo se ocupaba de uno de los trabajos que más le molestaba: limpiar. Además, se sentía extraño pues no estaba usando su Armadura en esos momentos. Después de todo ¿qué clase de insulto sería si usara el Manto Sagrado mientras sacudía polvo de los muebles? Estar fuera de su Templo por un mes había probado ser suficiente para que una considerable capa de polvo cubriera muchos de los rincones de su Casa. Al no haber nadie ahí, los sirvientes no se molestaron en ir a limpiar. Tampoco era que los culpara. Bastante hacían preocupándose por mantener limpias las ropas de los Santos de rango superior. El Santo de Escorpio no sabía cuándo volvería a ver a las doncellas del Santuario barriendo y moviendo las cosas de su lugar, pero sospechaba que no sería pronto. Por eso se obligó a sí mismo a deshacerse del polvo que cubría los rincones entre los libros del Templo y las maderas que los sostenían.

El Santo recordaba cómo era que en un principio odiaba la molesta interrupción de los sirvientes yendo y viniendo por todo el Templo, mientras Ewan hacía comentarios impropios a las señoritas que se limitaban a sonreír con fingida inocencia. Cuando fue a Milos a entrenar se dio cuenta de lo útiles que eran ya que, sin ellas, Ewan lo obligaba a limpiar hasta lo que no. Desde entonces aprendió a apreciarlas hasta el punto de llegar a extrañar las gráciles figuras vestidas de blanco y sus despreocupadas pláticas sobre las flores que crecían al este del Santuario.

Un movimiento en falso ocasionó que dejara caer al piso uno de los libros que sacudía. Su corazón dio un ligero vuelco al reconocer casi de inmediato la gastada pasta del libro. Lo alzó inmediatamente, inhalando sonoramente al ver como unos 5 centímetros del lomo se separaron de las hojas. Abrió el libro. 'Odusseia'. Las gastadas letras grises delataban el libro como uno con bastantes más años que él. Si su maestro hubiese visto el ultraje de aquella obra, seguramente ya estaría muerto. Acercó su rostro hacia las amarillentas hojas para poder percibir el aroma que tan nostálgicamente le hacía sentirse. Dio vuelta a la primera hoja y luego a la siguiente, por no leer la Invocación a Calíope, al sentirla como una invasión a la privacidad. Fue entonces al Canto I y detuvo su mirada en las palabras de su Diosa.

Obstinada y manipuladora. Era todo un orgullo servirle. A estas alturas su cuerpo mortal ya tendría 12 años. Le parecía extraño que aún no la hubiera visto ni siquiera una sola vez. ¿Acaso eso era normal? No lo sabía y seguramente nadie, además del Santo de Libra, podría confirmárselo. Cerró el libro resignándose: No era su lugar el de dudar. Si su maestro y otros tantos habían trabajado para Atena sin que Ella estuviera siquiera en el mundo de los mortales, él tenía que sentirse extremadamente afortunado para al menos saberla encarnada.

Identificó una presencia invadiendo su Templo. ¿Aioria le prestaba una visita? Seguramente no. Posiblemente solo estaba usando su Casa como pase para una posterior. Como siempre, no le pidió permiso para entrar. Dejó su trabajo a medias y salió con prisa hacia el pasillo principal hasta encontrárselo de frente. El Santo de Leo le ofreció una mirada fugaz e intentó seguir adelante.

-"¿Se puede saber a quién le has solicitado autorización para cruzar esta Casa, Aioria de Leo?"

-"¿Acaso pedir permiso es otra de las reglas?"

-"No, pero es algo de educación ¿no te parece?"

-"¿He de pedirle permiso a alguien que no porta su Armadura?"

Aioria calló a Milo con rapidez y la sangre de éste corrió pronto hacia su cabeza.

-"Al menos pídele permiso a alguien que intenta darle un toque hogareño a su Templo."

-"De acuerdo. ¿Me dejas pasar?"- Espetó fingiendo un tono infantil.

-"Adelante."- Iba a dar media vuelta, pero notó a Aioria dudando un poco para después mostrarle algo parecido a una sonrisa. Este acto inquietó y molestó un poco a Escorpio.

-"Aunque tal vez no sea necesario que siga adelante. Tú que has estado tanto tiempo en Rusia tal vez puedas ayudarme. Pensaba hablar con Camus sobre esto pero la verdad prefiero hablar con alguien que sé que me contestará."

-"¿De qué clase de favor hablamos? ¿Y hacia quién?"

-"Hacia el discípulo de Marin."

-"¿El discípulo de quién?"

-"Marin de Aquila."- Respondió con obviedad.

-"Oh…"- Milo comenzaba a entender. –"Supongo que Seiya desea saber cómo se encuentra su amigo."

-"Conoces al alumno pero no al maestro. Eso es extraño."

-"Discúlpame por desconocer las vidas de las Koree."

-"¿Y cómo está?"- Aioria no deseaba alargar la discusión.

-"Mal. Dile que es el responsable de la muerte de su compañero. También dile que ya es el Santo de Cygnus…"- Decidió no mencionar el asunto de la Armadura. No era necesario preocupar a los jovenzuelos más de lo necesario. –"Y que para el próximo año podrá ver a su madre."

-"¿A su madre?"

-"No preguntes."

-"¿Eso es todo?"

-"Dile que en unos meses estará bien."

-"Supongo que eso será suficiente para callarlo."- De nuevo sonrió. Milo tuvo que cerrar los ojos para aguantarse las ganas de golpearlo en el rostro. –"Te lo agradezco."

-"¿Te puedo ofrecer algo?"- Dijo solo por educación. Sabía que la oferta sería rechazada de todos modos.

-"Tu alacena debe de estar vacía en estos momentos. Prefiero ir a mi propia Casa a morirme de hambre, gracias."- Después del breve encuentro, el Santo de Leo salió del Octavo Templo.

Sin pensar más de dos veces en lo ocurrido, Milo siguió con su trabajo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ese fue un capie fácil de plantear pero algo difícil de escribir. Bueno... todos sabemos que Arles no es en realidad Arles pero seguiré utilizando su nombre, porque así me parece que es más indicado. Creo que en este capie quise captar más o menos lo que Ares pensaba antes de lo ocurrido con Saori. A pesar de que en la serie habla mucho... (mucho mucho) en realidad casi nunca dice cosas interesantes. Supongo que quise poner a Ares como algo más que un loco que quería conquistar al mundo para protegerlo de los otros dioses.  
> Ah... se debe de agradecer especialmente a Aset por haber hecho un mini reportaje sobre 'Milo'. XD No solo me dio publicidad! ¡Me subió mucho el ego! .. Es un gusto y un honor que a varios les esté gustando mi trabajo. Todo esto encontrado en
> 
> este blog. Un buen sitio (aunque aún bastante pequeño) para poder encontrar recomendaciones sobre fics que en realidad valgan la pena.  
> Hn... eso es todo por ahora. ¡Gracias y que tengan un buen día!


	41. Capítulo 40: Logos (Ensayo)

_An Essay on Man_

_Know then thyself, presume not God to scan;  
The proper study of mankind is man.  
Placed on this isthmus of a middle state.  
A being darkly wise, and rudely great:  
With too much knowledge for the skeptic side,  
With too much weakness for the Stoic's pride,  
He hangs between; in doubt to act, or rest;  
In doubt to deem himself a god, or beast;  
In doubt his mind or body to prefer._

_Conócete, pues, a ti mismo, no presumas a Dios entender;  
El estudio propio de la humanidad es el hombre.  
Colocado en este istmo del estado intermedio.  
Un ser ignorantemente sabio y mundanamente sublime:  
Con demasiado conocimiento para el lado escéptico,  
Con demasiada piedad para el orgullo estoico.  
Cuelga en el medio; dudando actuar o yacer;  
Dudando si juzgarse un dios o una bestia;  
Dudando elegir entre su cuerpo o su mente._

* * *

-"Shaka de Virgo."- Milo de Escorpio llevaba ya un par de minutos sentado en las escaleras a la entrada de su Templo. Pudo sentir el cosmo de Shaka desde aún antes de salir de la Casa, pero apenas hasta ese momento lo tuvo cara a cara. –"Dichosos los ojos que te ven. ¿Qué haciendo por estas altitudes?"

-"Su Santidad me encomendó una misión. No obstante, he venido a indicarle que mi presencia no fue necesaria."

-"¿De qué misión hablas y por qué no fuiste necesitado?"- Milo preguntó por curiosidad y por amabilidad. Shaka parecía estar deseoso de contar su experiencia.

-"Parece ser que el Patriarca finalmente decidió que no podía seguir siendo tan permisivo con los Santos Negros. Me mandó a la Isla de la Reina Muerte a acabar con su líder, pero cuando llegué ahí, el Santo de Fénix había hecho todo el trabajo."

-"¿Fénix? No creí que algún día pudiera escuchar de alguien que la obtuviera."- Esa Armadura llevaba siglos sin ser utilizada. Todos los aprendices que aspiraban a ella morían irremediablemente. Así de terrible era el entrenamiento en aquella isla regida por los Santos Negros, aquellos renegados que tuvieron el descaro de construir imitaciones de las Armaduras de Atena. Usualmente no causaban demasiados problemas, por lo que el Santuario les dejaba ser pero, aparentemente, Arles se había cansado de ellos. –"Una Armadura muy útil."- El ropaje de Bronce era único en su tipo. Como su nombre lo indicaba, ésta podía resurgir de la muerte. Incluso a partir de cenizas, la Armadura recuperaría su forma sin tener que recurrir a las herramientas del Santo de Aries. –"Este Caballero debe de ser bastante interesante."

-"Así parece."

-"¿Cuál es su nombre?"

-"No me molesté en preguntárselo."- Hizo una extraña sonrisa. –"No es más que un mono."

-"Buenos días."

Shaka y Milo voltearon hacia la entrada del Octavo Templo desde donde Camus de Acuario hacía su aparición.

-"Camus, ¿ya conoces a Shaka?"

-"Ahora lo hago. Es un honor finalmente conocer al más fuerte de los 12."- Shaka solo inclinó levemente su cabeza hacia delante y prosiguió con su camino hacia el Último Templo. Camus esperó hasta encontrarlo lo suficientemente lejos. –"¿Y dices que yo soy estoico?"

-"Con él es diferente."

-"¿Y precisamente como?"

-"Cuando hables con Buda serás excusado de tus faltas."- Dijo tan solo en broma. Milo consideraba al Santo de Virgo lo suficientemente excéntrico como para disculparle actitudes que no estaba tan dispuesto en aceptar en Camus. –"Pero vayamos al pueblo de una buena vez. Quiero terminar con las compras antes de que sea medio día y tenga que soportar tus quejas del clima."- Sin voltear a verlo, comenzó a bajar las escaleras.

* * *

-"¿Desea algo más?"

Una botella de base cuadrada descansaba sobre el recibidor de una de las variadas tiendas de Rhodorio. Una mujer mayor extendía la mano sobre la superficie de vidrio con intenciones de tomar la botella de aceite y colocarla dentro de una bolsa de papel.

-"Así está bien."- El joven se adelantó a la temblorosa mano y puso la botella en una de las dos bolsas que había dejado en el suelo. –"Se lo agradezco."

En la pared había una gruesa repisa sobre la cual descansaba una vieja televisión en blanco y negro, cuyo volumen estaba casi en el nivel más alto, ocasionado por la ligera sordera de la dueña del negocio.

-"No hay de qué, joven."

Milo de Escorpio sonrió ante las amables palabras que tan raramente solía escuchar. Antes de que pudiera agacharse para recoger las bolsas, una cierta palabra emitida por el televisor le hizo voltear inmediatamente hacia ella.

-"Cubriremos un torneo de Santos aquí en Japón."

Se trataba de una conferencia de prensa cubierta por reporteros orientales. La cámara enfocaba con vehemencia a una niña de cabello largo y púrpura. Los subtítulos confirmaron que la palabra que había creído escuchar, Sainto, se trataba del intento de la niña japonesa de traducir a su idioma la palabra angla 'Saint'.

-"Está en todos los canales. Es Saori Kido. Parece que es muy importante."- Confirmó la anciana. Milo no respondió. Tan solo siguió leyendo los subtítulos con esperanza de encontrar en ellos algo que le indicara que todo aquello se trataba tan solo de una casualidad.

Una mirada con mayor atención le mostró al Santo de Escorpio que detrás de la niña estaban las Cajas de Pandora de 7 Armaduras de Bronce. Lobo, Osa Menor, Hidra, Osa Mayor, Unicornio, Andrómeda y Dragón: todas ellas fueron las terribles pruebas de que definitivamente eso no se trataba de una simple casualidad.

Milo salió rápidamente de la tienda y buscó con la mirada a la persona que lo había acompañado hasta ahí. No muy lejos y en un puesto de frutas encontró al Santo de Acuario.

-"¡Ankou!"- Llamó con insistencia hasta que éste lo notó. –"¡Ven! ¡Pronto!"

Regresó al interior de la tienda con rapidez. Se encontró entonces con las preguntas de los reporteros hacia la niña.

-"¿Pero van a luchar?"- El tintineo de una campana le indicó a Milo que Camus había entrado a la tienda. Éste se ubicó a su lado, mirando con curiosidad hacia la televisión. –"No puedo creer que unos Santos se avengan a hacer correr la sangre a cambio de nada."

-"No hay que preocuparse por ese aspecto,"- La niña de 13 años y de voz adormilada aseguró. –"Porque les tenemos un premio que harán que luchen con todas sus fuerzas."- Las Cajas de Pandora comenzaron a resonar. –"Estas siete Armaduras son conocidas como Armaduras de Bronce. Se trata de las Armaduras de los Santos de más bajo nivel. Cada uno de los Caballeros cuenta con una constelación que los protege. Es decir que hay tantos Caballeros como hay constelaciones. En el hemisferio norte hay 28. En el sur 48. En el Ecuador existen doce constelaciones conocidas como las del Zodiaco. Estas 12 constelaciones de entre las 88 que hay protegen a los Santos de más alto nivel. Por lo tanto, solo a estos 12 se les permite usar una de estas Armaduras."- Ambos jóvenes escuchaban con aprensión a la niña. ¿Cómo se atrevía a transmitir por televisión internacional un detalle tan específico como lo era su jerarquía? Lo peor ocurrió después, confirmando las sospechas de ambos. La cortina que estaba detrás de las Armaduras de Bronce se abrió para presentar lo que ocasionaba la resonancia entre ellas: la Armadura de Oro que había desaparecido hacía 13 años. La Séptima. La de Sagitario.

Hubo una nueva voz emitiéndose a través de la caja negra. El dueño de esta voz era uno que el Santo de Escorpio reconocía.

-"¿Seiya?"

-"¿El discípulo de Aquila?"

-"Ganó su Armadura hace poco."

Hubo una pequeña discusión y después apareció un nuevo Santo en escena. Según los gritos de la sala se trataba de Unicornio. Ambos Caballeros discutieron hasta que Saori Kido dio la voz de basta. Seiya habló entonces de su hermana perdida pero no llegó muy lejos, pues fue derrotado con palabras y comenzó a salir de la sala de conferencias luciendo extrañamente sumiso. Unicornio, sin embargo, no estuvo dispuesto a dejarle ir y hubo una segunda pelea. A los pocos segundos, Seiya salía de la sala sin su Armadura pero sin haber sido derrotado.

El programa concluyó ahí. Milo y Camus permanecieron mudos por varios minutos ante semejante sorpresa.

-"Jovencitos… ¿Está todo bien? ¿Qué fue eso?"

-"Nos gustaría saber."

-"Tenemos qué informar al Patriarca de esto."

-"No creo que sea necesario."- Camus afirmó. –"Él ya debe de estar al tanto."

* * *

-'¿Cuál dijo Shaka que era el nombre del Santo de Fénix?'

-"No lo dijo, pero según los informes es probable que se trate de un tal Ikki."

En el edificio principal del Templo de Atena, el Patriarca estaba hundido en otra de sus 'meditaciones' después de haber despedido a Shaka y de haber recibido un periódico de Atenas, en donde venían los últimos detalles del llamado Torneo Galáctico organizado por la nieta del señor Kido.

-'Ese es el hermano de uno de los participantes del Torneo, ¿no es así?'

-"¿Cómo habría de saberlo, Saga?"

-'Yo lo sé. ¿No te parece preocupante que el Santo de Fénix pueda no estar de nuestro lado?'

-"Tú lo dijiste. Puede no estarlo. También puede estarlo. Pero, siendo sincero, conociendo su lugar de entrenamiento, no me sorprendería que estuviese en contra de nosotros y del señor Kido."

-'Supongo que esperas usarlo para tus fines.'

-"Por supuesto."

-'¿Acaso no esperabas lo mismo del oriental?'

-"No precisamente. Aunque admito que él y su nieta están yendo demasiado lejos."

-'Debiste haberte imaginado que las intenciones de Mitsumasa Kido no podían ser las mejores. Después de todo, nadie regala a 100 niños así como así.'

-"Ha sido tan solo un descuido, Saga."

-'No me parece que sea conveniente considerarlo como solo un descuido.'

-"¿Qué harán ocho Santos de Bronce y una mocosa en contra del Santuario? No les temo."

-'Pero sabes que tienes qué hacer algo con ellos. ¿Qué será?'

-"Mandaré a uno de los otros 10 niños sobrevivientes que la Fundación de Kido nos envió. En el mejor de los casos él se encargará de eliminarlos y de recuperar la Armadura de Oro."

-'¿Y en el peor?'

-"Se matarán entre ellos y tan solo tendré que preocuparme por uno."

Arles no se molestó en esperar la respuesta de Saga. Se levantó de su trono y caminó hacia la puerta. Siguió adelante unos cuantos metros hasta encontrarse con un guardia.

-"Trae al Santo de Acuario cuanto antes."

El guardia aceptó la orden inmediatamente y salió del Templo.

En menos de media hora, Camus de Acuario se presentaba ante el Patriarca.

* * *

-"El bien y el sentido común nunca deben unirse."

Milo hojeaba uno de los libros del estante que tan pocas veces se había atrevido a visitar desde que Camus regresara al Santuario. Claro, ellos habían sido cura para su sosiego durante sus cuatro años de soledad, pero desde hacía un año que había pedido contacto con ellos. Al revisar solo por curiosidad una traducción de la Iliada se sorprendió al descubrir el nombre del traductor: Alexander Pope. La curiosidad lo llevó aún más allá, forzándole a abrir un libro dedicado estrictamente a él.

-"Errar es humano, perdonar divino."- Cerró el libro. -"Este hombre no sabía mucho de los Dioses."- Murmuró. Apenas dejó el libro a un costado suyo sobre el sillón en el que estaba sentado, cuando sintió la presencia de Camus adentrándose a su Casa. Su cosmo estaba alterado. Definitivamente el francés esperaba informarle con esto a todo el Santuario de la magnitud de su enojo. –"¿Y ahora qué pasó?"- Preguntó una vez que Camus llegó ante él, caminando de un lado al otro con impaciencia. El Santo de Escorpio estaba ligeramente divertido. Usualmente los papeles estaban invertidos.

-"Arles."

-"Oh."- Eso era lo único que el Santo de Escorpio necesitaba escuchar para saber hacia dónde se dirigía aquella discusión.

-"Su actitud es irritante."

-"Él solo hace lo que tiene qué hacer. Con tantas revueltas tú crees que-"

-"¿Nunca te has puesto a pensar que todas esas revueltas son ocasionadas por él?"- Interrumpió. –"Precisamente, ¿por su actitud?"

-"Fingiré no haber oído eso."

-"Siempre lo haces."

Era cierto. Cada que Camus comenzaba a hablar de ese modo del Patriarca, Milo optaba por permanecer en silencio o cambiar de tema. Sabía que si era provocado, podría decirle cosas al Santo de Acuario que no los dejarían en buenos términos. Si era posible, evitaría esto.

-"¿Y? ¿Qué es lo que te ha pedido ahora?"

-"Quiere que mande a Hyoga a participar en el Torneo Galáctico. Quiere que sea él el que mate a los ocho Santos participantes."

-"¿Ocho?"- Hizo una prudente pausa. –"Entonces tienes qué decirle en dónde está la Armadura de Cygnus y darle la autorización para utilizarla. ¿Es eso lo que te tiene así?"

-"La Armadura es lo que menos me importa ahora. Ellos fueron sus amigos. Sé que Hyoga no se atreverá a matarlos."

-"¿Tan pobre es su fe como para convertirlo en traidor?"

-"Nunca la tuvo. Además, no es un traidor el que nunca juró lealtad. Aún así, si no los mata o muere en el intento, él será perseguido por el Santuario. Encomendarle esta misión sería como firmar su sentencia. No mandaré a Hyoga a la muerte por un capricho de Arles."

-"¿Y qué planeas? ¿Traicionar al Patriarca?"

-"Podría hacerlo. Ganas no me faltan."

-"Tonterías."- Camus se sentó a su lado.

-"Si lo hiciera, me matarías ¿verdad?"

-"No lo sé."

-"Yo creo que lo harías."

-"¿Entonces por qué preguntas?"

-"Tal vez solo quiera confirmar mis sospechas."

-"No debo ponerte antes que a Atena."

-"Mientras estés del lado de la Diosa no seremos enemigos."

-"¿Y de Arles?"

-"Él es otra historia."

-"Tienes que enviarle una carta a Hyoga explicándole su misión. Si no lo haces tú, alguien más lo hará."

-"Solo yo sé la localización de la Armadura de Cygnus."

-"Exacto. ¿Lo mandarías a pelear desprotegido contra ocho iguales? Arles lo quiere muerto, en eso estoy de acuerdo, pero el único que le puede dar una oportunidad de sobrevivir eres tú. Dile en dónde está el Manto y reza para que se mantenga fiel al Santuario."

-"¿Y si no lo hace?"

-"Entonces reza para que el Patriarca no te mande a ti a matarlo."

Camus aceptó los términos en silencio. Esperaba con toda su fe que sus rezos fueran escuchados.

* * *

_Born but to die, and reasoning but to err;  
Alike in ignorance, his reason such,  
Whether he thinks too little, or too much:  
Chaos of thought and passion all confused;  
Still by himself abused, or disabused;  
Created half to rise, and half to fall;  
Great lord of all things, yet a prey to all;  
Sole judge of truth, in endless error hurled:  
The glory, jest, and riddle of the world!_

_Nacido, pero para morir, y razonando, pero para errar;  
Igual su ignorancia a su razón,  
Ya sea que piense poco o demasiado:  
Caos de pensamiento y de pasión, todos confundidos;  
Siempre engañándose y no a sí mismo;  
Creado mitad para oponerse, mitad para sucumbir;  
Gran señor de todas las cosas, y presa de todas ellas;  
Juez único de la verdad, permanecido en eterno error:  
¡La gloria, burla, y acertijo del mundo!_

_Alexander Pope_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Supongo que debo de explicar por qué puse esta cita en el capie... no sé (¿no aman mis explicaciones?). Debido a algún azar del destino volví a leer mi libro de Literatura de sexto de prepa y recordé lo mucho que me había gustado el trabajo de Pope. Consideré que este trabajo en especial se mezclaba muy bien con el capítulo y pues aquí está. Mmm... lamento si les aburrió la 'aparición' de Saori. Como ya empezó lo que ya todos sabemos me es difícil saber qué quitar y qué dejar, pero hasta ahora me parece que lo he hecho de un modo bastante justo (menos en este capie). Eso es todo. Gracias y tengan un buen día.


	42. Capítulo 41: Aioria

-"¿Qué ocurre?"

Camus de Acuario interrumpía el camino de uno de los soldados del Santuario. El agitado peón, en su descuido, había olvidado el protocolo en todas las Casas anteriores a la Décimo Primera pero, hasta ese momento, nadie le había reprochado por ello.

-"Tengo un mensaje urgente para su Ilustrísima, señor."- Los tartamudeos del soldado hicieron de su oración algo casi incomprensible.

-"Si es posible me gustaría saber de qué se trata."

-"Los 10 Santos de Plata enviados a matar a los rebeldes de Japón han sido asesinados."- El soldado no vaciló ni un segundo en contestar. Tenía esperanza de que entre más rápido satisficiera la duda del Santo de Oro, más rápido le dejaría ir.

Camus frunció el ceño y le indicó al soldado que podía seguir adelante. El temeroso hombre no lo pensó dos veces antes de seguir su camino hacia el Último Templo.

-"Hyoga."

El joven fue originalmente enviado a eliminar a los participantes del Torneo Galáctico bajo pena de utilizar su calidad de Santos para beneficio personal. Todos los temores de Camus resultaron ser bien infundados al ver a Cygnus pasándose del lado de los que, se suponía, debía de matar.

Hace poco tiempo se había enterado de que los Santos Negros sobrevivientes habían comenzado a pelear contra los rebeldes de Bronce por la Armadura de Sagitario. Si los falsos Caballeros obtenían la Armadura, Arles no sería tan duro con Hyoga y los demás. El francés había permanecido relativamente tranquilo desde entonces, pero aquella nueva noticia le volteaba el panorama de cabeza. Hasta entonces había ignorado que el Patriarca había enviado Santos de Plata a matarlos, pero el hecho de saber a Hyoga y a sus compañeros vencedores, y seguramente aún dueños de la Armadura, solo empeoraba el asunto. Si tan solo Hyoga y sus compañeros se hubieran dejado matar en silencio, ahora no tendría tantas preocupaciones en la cabeza. Con diez Santos de Plata menos, el Patriarca se vería obligado a tomar riendas en el asunto.

Sabía que en cualquier momento uno de los nueve Santos de Oro sería mandado a llamar por el Patriarca.

* * *

-"Los Santos de Plata comandados por Marin de Aquila y Shaina de Ophicus han sido vencidos, su Ilustrísima."

Arles torció la boca en señal de inconformidad mientras un escalofrío recorrió su espina dorsal. Aquello era algo nunca antes visto. ¿Cinco Santos de Bronce venciendo a 10 de Plata? La mera idea sonaba absurda.

-"¿Qué hay de las comandantes?"

-"Shaina de Ophicus permanece en Japón. Marin de Aquila parece haberse puesto en contra del Santuario."

Una nueva traición. Esta vez por parte de una Koree de Plata. Las cosas estaban saliéndose ligeramente de control.

-"El Santuario ya no puede considerar a Saori Kido como una mera revuelta. Meditaré sobre este asunto. Espera aquí."

Después de decir estas palabras, Arles se levantó de su trono y caminó hacia la Cámara Interior donde Atena supuestamente descansaba.

Retiró su máscara.

-'Te lo advertí. No será tan fácil reunir las 12 Armaduras a tu servicio.'

-"Saori Kido es tan solo una niña."

-'Que tiene la Armadura Dorada.'

-"Tú sabes tan bien como yo que la Armadura no es nada sin un portador digno. ¿Acaso crees que alguno de ellos esté remotamente cercano a serlo?"

-'No dije eso. Pero piénsalo, son 5 las Armaduras de Bronce en tu contra y hasta ahora han sido 10 bajas y una deserción. ¿Qué ocurrirá si las 3 Armaduras de Oro se les unen?'- Arles no respondió. –'Ah… y sobre esa Koree. Espero sepas que tampoco puedes seguir confiando en Shaina.'

-"No soy como tú. Yo nunca he confiado en nadie, Saga."

-'Supongo que enviarás a un Santo de Oro.'

-"Sí. Creo que elegiré a Escorpio."

-'Él no aceptará la misión. Es demasiado orgulloso como para acceder a pelear en contra de los niños de Bronce.'- ¿Orgullo? Sí. Esa sería su justificación. Saga, sin embargo, sabía que sus razones para negar la orden serían otras. –'Si quieres envíalo, pero acatará el mandato a regañadientes. ¿Deseas que te obedezca de mala gana? Eso podría causarte problemas.'- Uno solo, en realidad. Uno cuyo nombre era 'Camus de Acuario'. Si éste había contenido su furia en contra de Arles hasta ahora, era tan solo por el Santo de Escorpio. Si el último comenzaba a apoyarlo, el Patriarca tendría el respaldo sincero de solo cuatro Santos Dorados.

-"El trabajo es peligroso, entiendo lo que quieres decir. Tal vez Aioria de Leo sea el más indicado."

Hubo una pausa.

-'Él te traicionará a la primera oportunidad.'

-"Sí. A su primer error podré acusarlo de traición. Después de eso podré mandar a cualquier otro a eliminarlo. Incluyendo a Escorpio y Acuario. Ellos no le escucharán."

-'¿Una guerra entre Santos de Oro? No creo que sea tu mejor opción.'

-"No me estás dando ninguna otra."- Arles ocultó de nuevo su rostro.

-'¿A quién elegirás?'

-"No sé. Llamaré a ambos, y lo decidiré en el momento."

Apenas después de pronunciar estas palabras, Arles cruzó la pared de tela que lo separaba del mensajero de las malas noticias.

Su siguiente orden fue la de mandar llamar a los guardianes de la Quinta y la Octava Casa.

* * *

-"Veo que el Patriarca ha solicitado tu presencia."

No pasó demasiado tiempo entre que Camus dejó ir al soldado y que se topara con el Santo de Escorpio llegando a la Casa de la Urna. Camus descansaba a la entrada de su Templo, sentado sobre uno de los muchos escalones que conducían al interior del mismo.

-"Aye. Parece ser que también llamó a la Gata Dorada."- Suspiró. –"Aunque dudo que sea puntual al llamado."

-"Así que también a Leo…"- Murmuró para sí.

Milo arqueó una ceja al notar al Santo de Acuario rehuyendo su mirada.

-"Sabes lo que está pasando ¿no?"

-"No deberías dejar al Patriarca esperando."

El Santo de Escorpio asintió y siguió su camino. No era necesario interrogar a Camus en ese momento: Seguramente entendería el por qué de su actitud pronto. Cruzó Piscis sin dificultad, dándole gracias a los Dioses por no encontrarse con Afrodita (siempre le quitaba demasiado tiempo con sus pláticas). Después de subir escalones por lo que le pareció una eternidad, llegó a la entrada del Templo de Atena. Dirigió su mirada hacia la Casa de Leo y pensó en esperarlo. Al reconocer que ni siquiera sabía si éste se iba a presentar, se convenció a sí mismo de ir en busca de Arles.

Caminó por el amplio salón hasta encontrarse frente al trono del Patriarca en donde éste descansaba. Se presentó e hincó. Escuchó entonces un recuento sobre los últimos acontecimientos: el Torneo Galáctico, la traición de Hyoga y sus compañeros y la aparición de la falsa Atena. Milo entendió entonces el por qué de su llamado y de la actitud de Camus. Arles esperaba que él matara a Hyoga y a los demás Santos de Bronce.

Sin embargo, había algo en la orden que le incomodaba más que el hecho de matar al alumno de su amigo. ¿Mandar a un Santo de Oro a matar a 5 de Bronce? Esa batalla no sería ni remotamente justa. Quiso objetar pero no le fue posible.

-"¡Es una orden!"- Milo se excusó por segunda ocasión. Nunca se imaginó que algún día se atrevería a negarse tan rotundamente ante una orden del Patriarca. Explicó sus razones, pero demasiado tarde le resultó obvio que Arles no tenía intenciones de escucharlas. –"¡Basta!"

El Patriarca le recordó de las traiciones de Libra y de Aries. Milo tuvo que aceptar que tenía razón. Darle rienda suelta a la revuelta de los orientales les daba la oportunidad de aliarse con ambos Santos Dorados. Si encontraban a un portador para la Armadura de Sagitario, tendrían que lidiar contra tres enemigos realmente peligrosos. Incluso con 9 Santos Dorados del lado del Santuario, la revuelta se convertiría en algo más que una simple molestia.

Pero no. Una lucha tan desigual aún no era justificada. Quiso convencerlo escudándose en su orgullo, pero Arles se puso de pie repitiendo la orden. Esto fue suficiente para finalmente convencer a Milo de que no tenía más opción. Se levantó, aceptando el decreto, cuando una voz le hizo recordar que no había sido el único por quien el Patriarca había mandado llamar.

Aioria de Leo había llegado. No solo eso: También parecía estar totalmente dispuesto a tomar la misión de Milo en su lugar.

-"¿Qué es lo que harías si es que eligiera a Milo y no a ti?"- Inquirió el Patriarca, casi por mera curiosidad.

El Santo de Leo observó despectivamente al de Escorpio y concluyó terminantemente con palabras cortantes:

-"A Milo lo haría pedazos."

El susodicho no pudo siquiera defenderse cuando Arles cambió su idea original y permitió a Aioria ir detrás de los traidores. Con la misma rapidez con la que entró al Templo, el Santo de Leo se retiró.

Escorpio sabía de la debilidad de Aioria. Si era mandado a Japón, posiblemente se uniría a los traidores tan solo por el gusto de hacer rabiar a Arles. Al igual que Hyoga, Aioria estaba siendo enviado a la muerte. Se arriesgó a cuestionar ante el Patriarca la lealtad de Leo, con esperanza de hacerle cambiar de opinión, pero la mente de Arles estaba fija; según él, Aioria no se atrevería a traicionar al Santuario. No siendo el hermano de quien era, pues si lo hacía, confirmaría las sospechas de todos probándose tan apóstata como Aioros.

-"Sin embargo… hay una posibilidad de que tengas razón. Lo tendré vigilado de cerca."

Después de decir esto, Arles salió de la habitación dejando a Milo solo y realmente consternado.

Nunca podría entender a ese hombre.

* * *

-"Supongo que ya sabías de todo esto ¿no?"

Milo encontró a Camus en el mismo lugar en el que lo había dejado.

-"Aioria salió hace unos minutos luciendo bastante decidido. Como si fuera a pelear contra todos los Crónidas juntos."- Acuario eludió la pregunta. –"¿Qué fue lo que ocurrió?"

-"Su Santidad lo eligió a él para la misión."

-"¿Misión?"

-"Tú sabes: la de matar a los niños de Bronce."

Camus frunció el ceño no por ver ratificada la noticia que ya esperaba, sino por la extrañeza que le ocasionaba la decisión del Patriarca.

–"Me sorprendería que lo consiguiera."

-"Intenté convencer a su Ilustrísima que no era lo correcto. De que Aioria seguramente le traicionaría; pero parece ser que confía excesivamente en él. O demasiado poco."

-"La lealtad de Aioria será puesta a prueba."

Milo no tuvo más remedio que asentir.

-"Ha mandado a tres Santos de Plata tras él para vigilarlo."- Dudó en continuar. –"Y para terminar con su trabajo si es que no lo hace por sí mismo."

-"Aioria fallará."

-"No puedes asegurarlo. Aioria será un insolente pero no un traidor. Hará lo posible para recuperar la Armadura de Sagitario."

-"Creo que eso fue precisamente lo contrario que le dijiste a Arles. Le temes demasiado al futuro, Milo. ¿Por qué quisiste negarle al Patriarca el placer de librarse de Aioria?"

-"Ya sabes: quiero ser yo el que le dé el golpe final."- Contestó en broma solo por no saber de qué otro modo contestar.

-"Disculpen."

Debido a la discusión, ni Escorpio ni Acuario se dieron cuenta que desde hacía varios segundos que un soldado los observaba. Al ver que los Caballeros no tenían ni para cuando terminar de hablar, se vio obligado a interrumpirlos.

-"¿Qué pasa?"- Camus no parecía muy feliz por la intromisión.

-"Su Santidad desea ver a Milo de Escorpio."

Los tres callaron por unos segundos.

-"¿De nuevo?"

Con más extrañeza que curiosidad, el Santo de Escorpio se despidió lo más cordialmente que pudo y comenzó a subir de nuevo las escaleras hacia el Templo principal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> En un principio planeé desglosar aún más la escena de Milo con el Patriarca, pero al hacerlo como que vi que era demasiado de lo mismo, por eso la acorté lo más que pude. No la borré porque consideré que era necesaria para seguir el hilo de la historia. Hn... creo que eso es todo... ¡Danke!


	43. Capítulo 42: Andromede (Andrómeda)

-"Me gustaría escuchar tu pretexto, Death Mask."

El Santo de Cáncer había sido convocado al Templo de Atena. En un principio supuso que se trataría de una misión, pero notó que se equivocaba cuando vio que quién lo recibía no era el Patriarca sino 'tan solo' Saga de Géminis.

-"No entiendo lo que dices."

-"Por supuesto que lo sabes. ¿Qué es lo que le dijiste a Afrodita de Piscis?"

-"Explícate mejor, ¿quieres?"

Saga comenzó a caminar hacia él.

-"No me hagas sacarte la verdad a golpes, Death Mask. No me gustaría matarte."

-"Eso no será necesario, Saga."- El eco de una dulce voz cubrió la pequeña habitación en donde Géminis y Cáncer discutían.

-"Afrodita de Piscis. Podría matarte por el simple hecho de atreverte a entrar a este lugar sin autorización."

-"Si quieres inténtalo. Le gritaría a todos tu secreto antes de que pudieras ejecutar la orden."

-"Oh… ¿y qué te hace pensar que tendrías el derecho de una ejecución pública? Me tienen el suficiente miedo, Afrodita. No es necesario recordarles lo que les puedo hacer."

-"Saga."- Esta vez el Santo de Cáncer habló. –"Entiendo tu preocupación, pero confío en Piscis. Es por eso que lo utilicé de confidente."

-"Tal vez tú confíes en él, pero yo no."

-"¿Qué es precisamente lo que pretendes, Saga? ¿Por qué haces esto?"- La pregunta fue hecha por Afrodita.

-"Porque puedo. ¿No es suficiente excusa?"

Afrodita calló. Para él, era en realidad suficiente.

-"Para como lo veo, Saga, necesitarás la mayor cantidad de gente a tu lado. Nunca sobran aliados. Tanto Afrodita como yo podríamos serte útiles tarde o temprano."

-"No me parece que Afrodita tenga deseos de ser mi aliado."

-"Estaré loco, pero te seguiré hasta que sea necesario. Hasta que valga la pena que seas seguido."

-"¿Y bien, Saga? ¿Qué opinas? Sería tonto perder a dos Santos Dorados habiendo podido sacar provecho de ambos."

Saga consideró la proposición del Santo de Cáncer por unos segundos.

-"De acuerdo."- Cáncer y Piscis dejaron ir un suspiro de alivio que apenas fue percibido. –"Les estoy confiando mi vida. No me defrauden."

-"Tu vida está en nuestras manos del mismo modo que las nuestras están en las tuyas."- Aclaró Death Mask.

-"Tan solo no cometas errores, Saga. A final de cuentas es de Atena de quien dependen nuestras vidas; y nosotros no poseemos la bendición de Niké."

Cáncer y Piscis se inclinaron un poco ante el tercer Santo y salieron de la habitación.

Saga tomó una enorme bocanada de aire.

Él sabía que Afrodita tenía razón.

* * *

-"Perdiste."

La Casa de Cáncer tenía más vida de lo usual debido a que tanto su guardián como el de la Última Casa habían permanecido en su interior toda la mañana. Llevaban al menos dos horas sentados el uno frente al otro jugando, o intentando jugar, Jass.

-"Odio el Bieter. Mejor juguemos Briscola."

-"Entre dos es aburrido."

-"Veo que se están divirtiendo, caballeros."

Death Mask y Afrodita alzaron la vista, alertados ante la nueva voz que se les unió sin autorización.

-"Saga de Géminis."- El Caballero asintió con la cabeza como para confirmar el nombre. –"Que honor que vengas a visitarnos. ¿Gustas compartir una partida de Briscola con nosotros?"- Cáncer habló sonriendo de medio lado y sin mirar directamente a Saga. Su presuntuosa mueca era solo percibida por el grupo de cartas que tenía en sus manos.

-"No soy de los que juegan cartas, Death Mask."

-"Yo creí que sí lo eras. Después de todo siempre estás armando tu juego. Pero bueno, si no son las cartas, ¿entonces qué es lo que te ha traído aquí? Sé que no aprecias en exceso la decoración de mi Templo."

-"No he venido por ti."- Miró entonces a Afrodita. –"Suponía que estarías aquí. Aunque estar jugando cartas en un Templo que no te pertenece no me parece algo correcto, considerando la situación en la que estamos."

Afrodita rió.

-"Me lo dice alguien que no ha vigilado su Casa desde hace 13 años."- Cubrió su boca con el dorso de su mano derecha. –"Vamos, Saga. No te queda el papel de víctima."

-"Piscis…"- Death Mask comenzó a ponerse nervioso. Sabía a la perfección lo colérico que podía ser Saga. El ser irrespetuoso con él era un grave error.

-"¿Qué? ¿Acaso opinas lo contrario, Masque?"

-"Me gustaría hablar contigo a solas, Afrodita."

Death Mask se puso de pie inmediatamente. Sus nervios no deseaban seguir escuchando más de aquella conversación. Mucho menos si era forzado a participar en ella.

-"Como lo desees."- Se perdió entonces entre los pasillos del salón principal. Un par de lucecillas azules le siguieron.

-"¿Y bien?"

-"Quiero que me hagas un favor."

-"¿En serio? Yo suponía que habías venido a platicar de los buenos tiempos con nosotros."- Rió de nuevo pero esta vez con más suavidad. –"O que venías a pedirme que te mostrara las rosas de la Casa de los Dos Peces. Han florecido especialmente bellas este año."

-"Te lo estoy pidiendo de favor, Afrodita."- Insistió.

-"¿De favor? ¿Qué pasó con las órdenes? Te gusta darlas. No es que te culpe por ello, claro."- Examinó a Saga por unos segundos. –"¿Como quién me estás pidiendo este favor?"

-"Como tu compañero de armas. Solo eso."

Afrodita asintió.

-"¿De qué se trata?"

-"Arles ha enviado a Milo a eliminar a los habitantes de la isla de Andrómeda. Me gustaría que le acompañaras para ayudarle si es necesario."

-"Entiendo que Albiore es muy fuerte, pero creo que el pequeño podrá con esto. ¿Qué es lo que realmente te preocupa, Saga?"

-"Tan solo que te asegures de que termine su trabajo."

-"¿Por qué yo? ¿Por qué no lo haces tú?"

-"No puedo alejarme del Santuario. Al menos no ahora. Tengo suficientes problemas con-"- Se interrumpió a sí mismo. Estaba comenzando a perder el control y eso sería lo peor que le podría pasar en esos momentos.

-"¿Con mantenerte escondido?"- Saga asintió. -"Está bien. Pero si te hace sentir orgulloso, has hecho un buen trabajo. Estás escondiendo muy bien tu presencia. Aunque supongo que la necesidad te ha vuelto un experto."

-"Tuve suerte de que todos estuvieran dentro de sus Templos; de lo contrario no hubiera podido bajar hasta acá."

-"Espero tengas la misma suerte de regreso."- Comenzó a barajar las cartas. –"Creo entender la situación. Milo ya ha salido. Supongo que iré tras él."- Se levantó de su asiento.

-"Te lo agradezco."

-"No hago esto por ti, Saga."- Pasó a su lado y salió de la habitación.

El Santo de Géminis frunció el ceño.

-"Eso no importa siempre y cuando lo hagas."

* * *

-"Este lugar es terrible."

Milo recorría con sigilo la costa de la isla de Andrómeda. Podía sentir los cosmos de los habitantes del lugar, pero todos ellos estaban reunidos en el centro. Mientras se mantuviera en el litoral no sería descubierto.

Andrómeda era un lugar totalmente árido. Apenas tenía un poco de vegetación en forma de arbustos espinosos y árboles con poco o nulo follaje. El mar parecía enloquecido, chocando violentamente una y otra vez en contra de los riscos. Elevándose en el cielo había una inmensa franja de humo negro proveniente de un volcán.

Milo sonrió de medio lado. No sería ninguna lástima dejar deshabitada la estéril isla.

El Santo de Escorpio había tenido ya varias misiones cuyos fines eran solo los de matar. Sin embargo, no les daba mayor importancia. Todos ellos habían sido contrincantes débiles, patéticos por no decir más. Pero el aire de ese día le susurraba que esa vez no sería igual.

Se convenció a sí mismo de que sería un trabajo como todos los anteriores y comenzó a caminar hacia el interior de la isla. Se vio obligado a cruzar una cueva para poder llegar con sus presas. Las observó desde la oscuridad unos minutos. Eran 8 Santos de Bronce más Albiore, dueño de la Armadura Plateada. La mayoría de ellos portaba armas, pero no por ello parecía que le darían demasiados problemas.

Al considerarse listo para empezar, incendió su cosmo con intenciones de ser notado. Llamó la atención de los jovenzuelos con rapidez. Albiore se colocó inmediatamente a la ofensiva, ubicándose entre él y sus seguidores. Milo no estuvo de acuerdo con ello. Dejaría lo más difícil para el final. Él también se preparó para la batalla. No consideró informarles el por qué de su presencia. Su inmediata toma de iniciativa era la prueba de que las palabras del informante eran ciertas y que estaban en contra del Santuario.

El primer ataque de Albiore fue lento y débil y Milo simplemente lo evadió. Lanzó un pequeño ataque de fuego hacia él para distraerlo y entonces comenzó a deshacerse de los 'terceros'. Elevó su cosmo como raras veces lo hacía. Varias piedras y rocas fueron liberadas del suelo y comenzaron a estrellarse las unas contra las otras. Los Santos de Bronce no tuvieron destinos muy diferentes. Uno a uno sentía como sus vidas eran consumidas por los golpes que recibían en contra de los peñascos.

Tres de los jóvenes seguían vivos, pero Milo no les dio mayor importancia al saberlos noqueados. Además, su verdadero blanco era otro. Uno que, por supuesto, no iba a perdonar la matanza de sus formales discípulos.

Albiore atacó con fuerza, una mucho mayor a la de cualquier Santo de Plata promedio. Aún así, no era suficiente. Al menos no debió de haberlo sido. Milo, sin embargo, no parecía estar peleando como debía.

* * *

-'Termina con esto de una buena vez.'

Afrodita llegó a Andrómeda tan solo unos cuantos minutos después de que el Santo de Escorpio lo hiciera. Llegó para ver cómo terminaba con los Santos de Bronce sin siquiera tocarlos.

Desafortunadamente, una vez que Milo comenzó a pelear contra Albiore, Afrodita descubrió que su temor y el de Saga eran bien justificados. Los movimientos del Santo de Escorpio se volvieron lentos, comenzó a distraerse y le daba oportunidades a Albiore de contraatacar que simplemente no debían de haber existido. A primera vista era como si Milo le estuviera dejando ganar, pero la verdad aparentaba ser peor que eso: el Escorpión estaba dudando. De nada servía un guerrero sin convicción; independientemente de qué lado combatiera.

6 minutos. La pelea ya se había alargado demasiado. Milo podía destruir a Albiore en menos de un minuto y lo sabía. Afrodita tenía que hacer algo que cambiara la situación.

Tardó bastantes segundos en decidirse pero finalmente lo hizo. Con un rápido movimiento de cuello lanzó hacia Albiore la rosa roja que tenía en la boca desde que llegó a la isla. El contacto fue tan solo un roce, pero suficiente para que el veneno de la flor surtiera efecto.

El Caballero de Cefeo perdió el equilibrio y parte de su visión. No pudo evadir el siguiente golpe de Escorpio.

Ni siquiera cuando el golpe fue dado para que éste lo eludiera.

-"¿Te mandó el Patriarca?"- Milo observaba la rosa roja que ocasionó el desliz de Albiore.

-"No. Él no sabe que estoy aquí."- No estaba totalmente seguro de sus palabras, pero sospechó que lo mejor era mantenerlo todo en secreto. –"Lamento haber interrumpido la pelea. Espero entiendas que no podía dejar que las cosas siguieran como lo hacían."

-"Descuida. La pelea fue injusta desde un principio. Una pequeña rosa no hace diferencia."- Pateó el costado de Albiore. –"No podía hacerlo solo ¿sabes? Maté a sus alumnos y amigos. Creo que me sentí excesivamente culpable por ello. Pensé que merecía la vergüenza de ser derrotado por un Santo de Plata."

-"No creí que pudieras ser tan egoísta, Milo."

-"Yo tampoco."

-"Solo estás confundido."- Milo sonrió. –"Te aconsejo que nos retiremos. Lo único que lograremos hacer en este horrible lugar será deprimirnos todavía más."

-"Aye."- Miró por última vez al Santo de Cefeo. –"Este lugar huele a muerte."

Casi una hora después de que los dos Caballeros desaparecieran de la isla, una Koree de Bronce escapó de los escombros de la cueva. Aún sintiéndose confundida y con el cuerpo herido, encontró el cadáver de su maestro. Cuando se acercó a él, la Armadura de Plata se desprendió de su cuerpo, dejando al cadáver desprotegido. Notó la rosa tirada al costado de Albiore y extendió su mano para sujetarla.

-"June."- El alcance fue interrumpido.

La joven alzó el rostro y se encontró con dos de sus compañeros.

-"Spica. Reda. Ustedes también sobrevivieron."

-"No queda nada. Tenemos que irnos de aquí."

-"¿Y qué hay del maestro y los demás? No podemos dejarlos sin sepultura."

-"Los traidores no la merecen."

-"Reda. ¿Cómo te atreves a decir eso?"

-"Esto ocurrió por desobedecer al Santuario. Si mostramos nuestra lealtad ahora tal vez nos dejen vivir."

-"No. Me quedaré para darle a Albiore y a los demás camino a través del Estigia."

-"Como quieras."

Ni Reda ni Spica quisieron tomarse la molestia de intentar convencer a June. Si se apresuraban, tal vez podrían interceptar al que ocasionó que su maestro se volviera en contra del Santuario. Sabían por parte de Albiore que Shun de Andrómeda y sus amigos se dirigían a Atenas para comenzar un ataque directo al Santuario. Si lograban detener por lo menos a uno de ellos, el Patriarca se los agradecería.

Por su parte, June de Camaleón comenzó a buscar los restos de sus otros compañeros.

Le tomaría tiempo volver a pensar en la rosa roja que había encontrado.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Posiblemente no quedó muy claro, pero la primera escena es un flashback. Al terminar el capie vi que no quedaba tan bien ahí, pero al intentar otra cosa no me gustó como quedó. Fui débil y lo dejé así.
> 
> El Jass es un juego holandés de cartas que tiene muchos tipos. El Bieter es uno de ellos. Es para dos personas y se juega mucho en Suiza. Afro se refiere a DM como 'Masque' por el francés... no sé... no pensé mucho en esto, pero en mi mente retorcida considero a Afrodita al Santo más políglota de todos. El francés es, sobre todo, un idioma indicado para él.
> 
> Antes de escribir este fic, había considerado el asesinato de Albiore como algo mucho más dramático (lo cual se llegó a ver en un oneshot que hice por ahí), pero cuando volví a ver esa parte de la serie noté que no hubiera sido correcto manejarlo de este modo. La actitud de Milo antes de la pelea contra Hyoga es más que nada indiferente. Creo que haber puesto a un bichito más contrariado hubiera sido algo OOC, al menos en la connotación de este Universo. Eso, y el hecho de que en el manga ni siquiera fue Milo el enviado a Andrómeda (fue Afro desde un principio) me convencieron de manejarlo de este modo.  
> ¡Espero les haya gustado! ¡Arigatou!


	44. Capítulo 43: Paraksene (Preparativos)

-'El Santo de Cáncer ha vuelto de su misión. ¿No te parece que lo ha hecho demasiado pronto?'

-"Algo. Pero esperemos su reporte. Dudo que haya dejado a Roshi con vida solo porque sí."

-'No entiendo por qué lo enviaste a Rozan."

-"Porque creí que él podría hacerlo."

-'Le tenías fe, entonces. Después de todo Roshi fue alguna vez uno de los dos Caballeros más fuertes de Atena."

-"También lo era Shion y no nos causó demasiados problemas ¿o sí?"

La risa de Arles retumbó en la cámara.

-'Pero ¿por qué ahora?'

-"Ya no puedo seguir perdiendo el tiempo, Saga. Tengo que moverme con rapidez si es que quiero alcanzar mi objetivo. El Santo de Libra está en mi camino y tengo que destruirlo antes de que sea más que una simple amenaza."

El cosmo de Death Mask finalmente apareció. Permanecía vacilante a tan solo unos cuantos metros del Salón del Trono.

-'¿Puedes sentirlo? Tiene miedo a entrar.'

-"No lo culpo. Dependiendo de su excusa será si vive o muere."

-'Entonces démosle tiempo para que prepare su defensa.'

* * *

Death Mask caminaba de un lado al otro en el pasillo que llevaba hacia la Cámara principal de Arles. Poco le importaban las extrañas miradas que le propinaban los guardias del Patriarca. Su estómago le molestaba cada cinco segundos con gruñidos y la cabeza había comenzado a dolerle. Repetía en su cabeza las palabras que utilizaría para excusarse, temiendo que no fueran las indicadas.

Después de todo, falló en asesinar al Santo de Libra. ¿Cómo había sido eso posible? El hombre que había matado a cientos, tal vez miles, de personas no pudo terminar con la vida de un anciano. ¡Más que un anciano! Tal vez Atena le otorgó al Séptimo Guardián excepcional longevidad, pero su cuerpo se había marchitado hasta el punto de convertirse en algo no muy diferente a la cigarra de Eos.

Sin embargo, el Santo de Cáncer tuvo sus razones para huir de la pelea incluso antes de haberla comenzado. El problema yacía en que no sabía si sus razones serían aceptadas por Arles. Cerró ambos puños con fuerza y giró en torno a uno de los guardias.

-"Deseo ver a su Santidad."

El guardia asintió.

-"Su Ilustrísima lo estaba esperando, Señor."

Con pasos vacilantes, Death Mask se adentró al Templo. Ni siquiera le dio tiempo para hincarse ante su superior cuando éste comenzó a interrogarlo.

-"¿Qué sucedió, Death Mask? Dijiste que podrías con el trabajo."

-"Me temo que hubo un contratiempo, Santidad."

-"Habla."

-"Al llegar a Rozan fui inmediatamente con el Santo de Libra, pero no estaba solo. Su aprendiz, Dragón, lo acompañaba."

Arles rió.

-"¿Me vas a decir que un Santo de Oro fue vencido por uno de Bronce?"

-"¡Por supuesto que no!"- Frunció el ceño y rascó su nariz con el dedo índice. –"Era tozudo pero su intromisión no fue más que una simple molestia."

-"¿Entonces qué ocurrió? No tengo tiempo para andarlo perdiendo con tus múltiples excusas."

-"Parece ser que Mü de Aries ha tomado las armas en contra del Santuario."

-"¡¿Qué?!"- Arles se puso violentamente de pie.

El Santo de Cáncer solo asintió y siguió hablando.

-"Apenas iba a terminar con el Dragón cuando Aries se presentó y me retó. Entonces decidí retirarme. No hubiera sido inteligente de mi parte enfrentarme contra Mü. Mucho menos sabiendo que éste podría recibir la ayuda de Roshi o de Dragón en cualquier momento."

-"¿Mü o Dohko dijeron algo?"

-"Sí señor. Ambos parecen saber lo que ocurrió hace 13 años. Además, Mü dijo que 'Atena' pronto combatiría en contra del Santuario."

-"Así que Saori Kido vendrá a Grecia. Eso explica la actitud de Aioria."

-"¿Disculpe?"

-"Olvídalo."- Se sentó de nuevo. –"Parece que he subestimado a los insurrectos. Ahora es demasiado tarde. Libra y Aries están ya en nuestra contra: Nuestra única esperanza es matarlos a todos."

-"¿Enviará a sus Santos Dorados, señor?"

-"No."- Torció la boca en forma de sonrisa. –"Dejemos que 'Atena' venga a nosotros. Será mucho más sencillo matarla a ella y a sus seguidores cuando estén atrapados en el Santuario. Es posible que Mü regrese a Atenas. Asegúrate de que no le hagan daño."

-"Pero… ¿por qué?"

-"El Santo de Aries es juicioso como pocos. No comenzaría una revuelta desde las 12 Casas. Hacerlo sería un suicidio y preferirá ayudar a los traidores desde adentro. Mientras su ayuda no consista más que en arreglar una que otra Armadura de Bronce, no le daré importancia a su traición."

-"Me parece que su Santidad está siendo demasiado misericordioso."

-"Estoy siendo prudente, Cáncer. Ahora retírate."

Death Mask inclinó levemente la cabeza y salió de la habitación.

Aquello fue mucho más sencillo de lo que esperaba.

* * *

Después de dos días, Milo de Escorpio regresó de su misión en Etiopía. No volvió inmediatamente a Grecia sino que, por consejo del Santo de Piscis, permitió que éste regresara mucho antes que él para evitar las sospechas del Patriarca.

Usualmente no tenía problemas en cruzar las 12 Casas sino hasta la Quinta, pero esta vez se vio interrumpido desde antes de cruzar el muro que funcionaba como la primera línea de defensa del Santuario. Tuvo que contestar varias preguntas para que le dejaran pasar, y de no haber sido porque estaba de relativamente buen humor, hubiera matado a esos ridículos guardias que le prohibían el paso. Después de casi un cuarto de hora le permitieron pasar. No se encontró con su siguiente obstáculo sino hasta la Casa del Toro Dorado.

-"Bienvenido al Santuario, Escorpio."

El Segundo Guardián estaba firme ante él, con ambos brazos cruzados y la vista al frente. Su casi eterna sonrisa le acompañaba.

-"Aldebarán de Tauro. Que sorpresa. Hacía mucho que no tenía el beneplácito de cruzar palabras contigo."- Milo arqueaba la ceja. Realmente estaba intrigado. –"¿Ocurre algo malo?"

-"Sí."- Su sonrisa desapareció. -"Tengo entendido que tu relación con Aioria no es precisamente buena."- Milo asintió. "Te recomendaría ser cauteloso a la hora de cruzar el Templo del León."

-"Me sorprende que digas eso. ¿Por qué hoy es diferente?"

-"Porque el Aioria que conocías está muerto."

-"¿Qué?"- El corazón de Milo comenzó a acelerar su ritmo.

-"Su Santidad ha utilizado el Gen Rou Ma Ou Ken en él."

El golpe para los traidores. Aquella técnica era una solo conocida por el Patriarca y tenía la capacidad de destruir el espíritu de cualquiera a quien se la aplicara. Le daba el poder al líder de los 88 de controlar la mente de quien quisiera por el tiempo que quisiera. Usualmente este tiempo era hasta que la víctima muriera; y éste no solía ser uno muy largo.

-"¿Por qué?"

-"Al poco tiempo de que te fueras, Aioria regresó de su misión de Japón. En un principio estaba dispuesto a matarlos a todos e incluso hirió a Shaina de Ophicus cuando intentó defender al joven Pegaso. Pero algo pasó y Aioria cambió de idea. No solo falló en asesinar a Saori Kido y a los Santos de Bronce traidores, sino que se puso de su lado."

-"Él no haría eso."- Milo no estaba seguro de sus palabras.

-"Pues lo hizo. Supongo que tenía esperanza de demostrar la inocencia de su hermano, pero al final acabó siendo casi tan malo como él. Entró sin permiso al recinto del Patriarca y amenazó con matarlo. Antes de que empezara la pelea, Shaka llegó y defendió a su Santidad. Justo cuando iba a comenzar otra pelea de 1000 días el Patriarca intervino con el Gen Rou Ma Ou. Por ahora Aioria está relativamente bien, pero si recibe el golpe de un enemigo, el ken del Patriarca hará que su mente sea dominada por completo. Una vez que eso suceda no descansará hasta matar a su contrincante."

-"¿Y después de eso?"

-"Aioria regresará a la normalidad."

-"Y cuando lo haga y vea lo que hizo, su mente quedará hecha un caos."- Miró hacia el Templo de Atena. –"Es un modo muy cruel por parte del Patriarca para castigarlo."

-"Después de todo, Aioria intentó matarlo. A mí me parece que ha sido afortunado."

-"¿De dónde has escuchado todo esto?"

-"Del mismo Shaka de Virgo, así que podrás ver que mi fuente es totalmente confiable. Ahora que lo sabes, todo el Santuario está enterado. El Patriarca solicitó que así fuera para evitar alguna muerte innecesaria."

-"De cualquier modo agradezco tu advertencia. Hace muchos años que una pelea entre el Santo de Leo y yo no termina a golpes, pero-"

-"Hay que estar listos para todo, Escorpio."- Cerró los ojos. –"Sobre todo ahora. Pero de eso ya te hablará su Santidad cuando te reportes."

Milo examinó el rostro de Aldebarán pero, al notar que de él no sacaría más información, decidió retirarse.

De nuevo, no tuvo contratiempos hasta que se detuvo en la Casa de los Dos Peces. Aún antes de salir del Templo, el aire ya estaba cubierto por un intenso olor a rosas. Tan intenso, que era difícilmente tolerable. Al salir de la Casa se encontró con Afrodita regando uno de los rosales que ornamentaba la lateral del último tramo de la escalera hacia la Diosa. Usualmente este tramo estaba decorado por los rosales, pero éstos habían crecido mucho en tan solo unos cuantos días.

-"¿Por qué tanto atavío, Piscis? ¿No te parece que has exagerado con tu decoración?"

-"Considerando que apenas estoy empezando yo diría que no. En menos de 24 horas toda esta escalera estará cubierta por mis Rosas Sangrientas."- Sonreía entusiasta mientras señalaba con su mano izquierda el pasaje que en menos de un día sería cubierto de flores.

-"¿Felicidades?"

-"Solo espera a verlo, pequeño. Te aseguro que si un intruso llegara hasta acá y subiera todas esas escaleras, acabará tan envenenado que hasta una de las mancebas del Patriarca podría capturarlo."

-"Ahora entiendo. Es casi una pena que no tendrás la oportunidad de ver tu jardín de rosas en acción."

-"Lo sé."- Admitió desilusionado. –"Si no fuera porque sería traición le pediría a todos los Caballeros que dejaran pasar a los intrusos."

-"No quería creerlo pero supongo que es cierto. El Santuario se prepara para un ataque ¿no es así?"

-"'Ataque' no es la palabra que usaría."- Se hincó y tomó del suelo unas gruesas tijeras con las cuales cortó una rosa especialmente bella. –"Más bien suicidio. Me sorprendería que llegaran más allá de la Cuarta Casa."

-"Creo que hasta ellos se sorprenderían. Por otro lado, tenemos que estar listos para cualquier cosa."- Afrodita asintió.

-"Por eso estoy haciendo crecer estas rosas. Por si lo peor ocurre. Ahora ve con su Santidad. Te ha estado esperando."

-"Aye. Suerte con las flores."- Con un ademán en la mano se despidió del Santo de Piscis y siguió con su camino.

* * *

-"Finalmente has vuelto, Escorpio. Te tomaste tu tiempo en regresar ¿no es así?"

El Octavo Guardián permaneció hincado con la cabeza gacha, los ojos cerrados y ambas manos recargadas sobre su rodilla izquierda.

-"Lo lamento, su Santidad. No sabía que deseaba que regresara inmediatamente."

-"No lo deseaba en un principio, pero han ocurrido cosas que no había planeado. Ahora me gustaría escuchar tu reporte."

-"Albiore de Cefeo está muerto, señor. La isla Andrómeda ha quedado vacía."

-"¿Mataste a todos sus aprendices?"

Milo no contestó inmediatamente.

-"Lo lamento, Señor. No puedo asegurarlo. Sé que maté a la mayoría, pero puede que al descuidarme con Cefeo haya permitido que uno o dos sobrevivieran."

-"Me sorprende de ti, Milo. Tus trabajos no suelen ser así de inconclusos."

-"Suponía que Cefeo debía ser mi prioridad."

-"Tu deber no es el de suponer, Escorpio. Solo el de obedecer. ¿Tienes idea de lo que tu descuido podría ocasionarnos?"- Planeaba seguir arguyendo en contra del Caballero, pero un agudo dolor en la sien le obligó callar.

Milo cerró los ojos, esperando con nerviosismo el castigo del Patriarca.

-"No tengo excusa, Señor."

-"Por tu bien espero que no haya habido sobrevivientes de la isla. De lo contrario tendré que tomar medidas una vez que el Santuario esté en paz de nuevo."

-"Le agradezco la oportunidad, mi Señor."

-"Supongo que ya te has enterado de lo ocurrido durante tu ausencia."- El Patriarca cambió de tema, esperando que la punzada en la sien se desvaneciera.

Milo arqueó la ceja izquierda.

-"He escuchado lo del Santo de Leo. Si se me permite decirlo, me parece que su Santidad fue muy amable al dejarle con vida."- A pesar de que su maestro había intentado inculcarle por todos los medios la honestidad, el griego se encantaba de utilizar mentirillas blancas para la diplomacia.

-"No lo hice por su bien. Es solo que aún me es necesario. Ahora más que nunca. ¿Te han informado ya sobre los nuevos planes de Saori Kido y sus partidarios?"

-"No precisamente, Señor. Al menos no del todo."

-"Se aproxima al Santuario. Parece ser que intenta derrocarme. Además de sus cuatro Santos de Bronce principales, también creemos que cuenta con el apoyo de otros seis, aunque hasta ahora desconocemos sus paraderos. La Koree de Aquila ya se ha declarado traidora. Ophicus será juzgada por mismo crimen en cuanto se recupere de las heridas provocadas por el Santo de Leo."

-"¿Qué hay de Aries y los demás?"

-"Mü y Roshi se han unido en nuestra contra. Sagitario sigue sin dueño y desaparecida. Como podrás ver, el Santuario y Atena corren peligro. He declarado estado de alerta y nadie puede entrar o salir del Santuario sin permiso. Por ahora solo nos queda esperar a que Saori Kido llegue a Atenas."

-"Entiendo, Señor."

-"Retírate."

El Santo de Escorpio se puso de pie.

En poco más de un día, la falsa Atena llegaría a Grecia.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Con la cigarra de Eos se refiere a Titono. Para complacer a la Diosa, Zeus le concedió a éste el deseo de tener vida eterna. Sin embargo, Titono olvidó pedir juventud eterna. El hombre acabó tan anciano que Eos se compadeció de él y lo convirtió en una cigarra, inspirándose en el cuerpo seco y arrugado de su amante.
> 
> Hn... creo que no tengo demasiados comentarios. Una 'lista' puso su bendita música en la biblioteca y no me deja concentrarme. -o- ¡Muchachos, si van a la biblioteca no pongan música! No importa que esté muy, muy bajita, distraen a la gente que quiere distraerse!


	45. Capítulo 44: Proteraia (Víspera)

-"Buenas noches."

Camus cerró la puerta de la habitación de su alumno llevando consigo una lámpara de alcohol que iluminaba el oscuro pasillo frente a él. El día había resultado tranquilo y sin novedades, como casi siempre. Esa noche planeaba disfrutar algo de su cava. Aprovecharía también para releer las cartas que tan a menudo recibía del Santo de Escorpio. Si acababa de buen humor (o si el disfrute de su vino llegaba a ser ligeramente excesivo), tal vez se atrevería a finalmente responderle.

No pasó demasiado tiempo para que se diera cuenta de que no podría salirse con la suya esa noche. A lo lejos pudo sentir la presencia de Perchik. El primo de Antoine iba a visitarles de cuando en cuando, pero desde que su esposa Chava enfermó, las visitas disminuyeron críticamente.

El Santo de Acuario caminó hacia una ventana, esperando que aquellas dos personas pasaran de largo la cabaña. Sabía, sin embargo, que había muy pocas posibilidades de que aquello ocurriera. A los pocos minutos escuchó los jadeos y ladridos de varios perros: no tardó demasiado en encontrar a la distancia el trineo de Perchik. Caminó hacia la puerta y salió de la cabaña. Una vez fuera, reconoció la imagen del hombre barbudo. A su lado se encontraba un niño rubio de mirada perdida. Camus exhaló sonoramente, sospechando la razón de la presencia del niño en aquel lugar.

-"Buenas noches, Camus."- Finalmente Perchik detuvo el trineo. –"Lamento llegar a esta hora pero me dijeron que este asunto no podía esperar."- Tomó una maleta y la dejó sobre el hielo bajo sus pies. Después se dirigió al niño. –"Aquí es donde tú te bajas, muchacho."- El rubio asintió y obedeció.

-"¿No me piensas explicar esto, Perchik?"- Camus elevó su voz denotando molestia.

-"Viene de Japón. Me dijeron que sabrías de qué se trataba."

-"Ya veo."- Así que aquel niño era el enviado de Mitsumasa Kido. Hacía ya casi un año que estaba en Siberia, por lo que suponía que no recibiría un segundo aprendiz. Aparentemente se había equivocado. –"¿De Japón dices?"- Observó al niño por unos segundos. –"Ven."- El niño recogió su maleta y caminó hacia Camus. Tiritaba mientras lo hacía. -"¿Cómo se encuentra Chava?"

-"No bien. Nada bien."- Sonrió con tristeza. –"Me voy. A Chava no le gusta que deje a Nadezhda y a mi nieto solos."- En cuanto sus perros le permitieron, el trineo dio vuelta y siguió una dirección casi recta hasta perderse en la oscuridad.

-"¿Tienes frío?"- El niño negó con la cabeza. –"Mentiroso."- Entró a la cabaña y el niño le siguió. –"¿Cuántos años tienes?"

-"Ocho."

-"Al menos me tocó uno callado."- Le quitó la maleta de las manos y tomó la lámpara que había dejado en un buró. Caminó hacia la habitación de Isaac, asegurándose de que el niño le siguiera. –"Soy Camus, Santo Dorado de Acuario. Si eres lo suficientemente digno, seré yo el que te nombre uno de los guardianes de Atena."- Abrió la puerta del cuarto, cerciorándose de hacer mucho ruido. –"Levántate, Isaac. Sé que estas despierto."

El niño obedeció y agachó el rostro.

-"Lo lamento, señor."- La curiosidad le llevó a levantarse y a asomarse fuera de su habitación, esperando escuchar lo más posible de la conversación entre su maestro y los visitantes.

-"Este es tu nuevo compañero. Entrenarán juntos por la Armadura de Cygnus. ¿Entiendes?"

-"Sí, señor."

-"Descansen ahora. Mañana iremos al pueblo a comprar otro colchón y una base."- Iba a dar media vuelta, pero recordó que algo se le olvidaba. –"¿Cuál es tu nombre?"

-"Kido Hyoga."

Camus frunció leve y fugazmente el ceño.

-"¿Kido es nombre o apellido?"

-"Apellido."

El Caballero de Acuario no entendió muy bien lo que ocurría, pero por el momento optó por no darle importancia.

-"Será mejor que te olvides de él, Hyoga. Te hará más daño que bien."

No recibió respuesta.

Camus permaneció debajo del marco de la puerta hasta que el recién llegado se acomodó a un lado de Isaac en la cama. Cuando el niño hizo esto, notó un rosario escapándose de la camisa que antes lo ocultaba.

En ese instante, Camus se dio cuenta de que el niño le traería más de un problema.

* * *

-"Su Santo de Plata, Tramy de Sagita a su servicio, su Ilustrísima."

El joven egipcio se hincó ante su Señor con los nervios de punta. Nunca había tenido el 'honor' de ser convocado por el Patriarca y ahora que sucedía, tan solo podía pensar en las miles de razones por las cuales había sido enviado llamar. Pocas de ellas eran buenas.

-"Tramy, he escuchado que tu técnica puede engañar hasta el más astuto de los Santos de Plata."

-"No me atrevería a presumir de tanto, mi Señor; pero le aseguro que mis ilusiones nunca me han fallado."

-"¿Crees que podrían engañar a unos Caballeros de Bronce?"

-"Por supuesto, Señor."

-"Verás, Tramy, hace poco he recibido una carta en donde Saori Kido exige una audiencia conmigo."

-"No pretenderá acceder a esto, ¿o sí, su Santidad?"

-"Claro que no. Pero según nuestros informantes, la falsa Atena llegará aquí mañana en la mañana. Tramy, tú les recibirás y matarás a Saori."- De entre sus ropas sacó una flecha dorada y se la extendió. –"Lanza esto directamente a su corazón. No la matará inmediatamente sino que se hundirá en ella a lo largo de 12 horas."

-"Sí, Señor."- Optó por no cuestionar a Arles. –"¿Qué hay de los traidores? ¿Debo matarlos?"

-"No. Han probado ser demasiado para los Santos de Plata. Diles que tendrán 12 horas para salvar a su señora. Diles que solo yo podré retirar la flecha, pero para que acceda a ello tendrán que cruzar las 12 Casas."

-"Así lo haré, señor."

-"Más te vale no defraudarme, Tramy."

-"Le juro por mi vida que haré como Usted ordene."

-"Que así sea."- Arles señaló despectivamente hacia la puerta. –"Retírate."

Tramy salió de la habitación con la flecha dorada en la mano. Sus nervios aún no habían sido calmados.

-'Has armado un buen plan. Debes estar orgulloso.'

Saga de nuevo. ¿Acaso nunca se rendiría? Bueno, posiblemente lo haría mañana.

-"Esta vez no hay espacio para fallas."

-'Dime. No estarás pensando que realmente podrás matar a Saori Kido, ¿o sí?'- El Santo consideró las acciones de Arles. -'¿De dónde sacaste esa flecha?'- Arles no contestó. –'Esa flecha solo podría hacerle daño a Kido si…'

-"Si estuviese bendecida por algún Dios. ¿Era tan difícil adivinarlo?"

-'Incluso así tomaría medio día para acabar con ella. Mientras haya esperanza, sus Santos de Bronce pelearán por ella.'

-"Deja que peleen. Solo así podré matarlos."- Hubo silencio y Arles notó la inquietud en Saga. –"Te estás preocupando demasiado. ¿Temes porque finalmente te has dado cuenta de que voy a salirme con la mía?"

-'¿Por qué haces esto?'- Fue solo un susurro. De no haber sido por el interés de Arles, posiblemente éste no hubiera alcanzado a escuchar la pregunta.

-"Zeus, Poseidón y Hades ya han gobernado por suficiente tiempo. Es hora de que Zeus y sus Hermanos compartan el mismo destino que Cronos y Urano; ¿qué mejor lugar para comenzar su derrota que desde la Tierra?"

-'Ese territorio le pertenece a Atena.'

-"Exacto. Ella ya me ha estorbado demasiado."

-'Es el deseo de Zeus que Atena rija a los humanos.'

-"¿Qué sabría Él sobre lo que la Tierra necesita? Ha pasado demasiados milenios en el ocio, dedicándose tan solo a recibir los placeres de las ninfas. Atena por su parte se ha vuelto demasiado humana. Su amor hacia los hombres la ha hecho débil y alguien débil no puede proteger a la humanidad."

-'Tú no deseas protegerla, solo quieres sumirla en la miseria.'

-"Eres muy ingenuo si crees que los humanos necesitan de mi ayuda para eso. Conquistar la Tierra será mi modo de protegerla. Los humanos no necesitan a un Dios benevolente o a uno impasible. Haré que sea a mí al que necesiten sin importar lo que tenga que hacer para lograrlo."

-'No tienes derecho a matar inocentes.'

-"Nadie culpó a Neoptólemo cuando arrojó a Astianacte desde las murallas de Ilión."

-'Andrómaca lo hizo.'

-"Dándole tres hijos."- Rió. –"Otra prueba de que la definición del bien es elegida solo por el que tiene el poder de hacerlo. Ahora vuelve a tu descanso, Saga. Mañana se sabrá la conclusión de la obra en la he trabajado durante 13 años. Entonces me dirás cuál de los dos tenía razón."

Saga, resignado, decidió esperar.

* * *

-"Hacía mucho tiempo que no te veía mirando en esa dirección."

El Santo de Escorpio llevaba más de media hora en la misma pose: los brazos cruzados, el ceño fruncido y una mirada totalmente fija en la Tercera Casa. Ni siquiera al sentirse en la mira de Camus dejó de prestar atención al Templo de los Gemelos.

-"Creí que vendría."

-"Yo también."- Alzó los hombros. –"Puede que aún lo haga. Según he oído, Saga no es precisamente una persona puntual."

-"No, pero yo esperaba que fuera más responsable. Me es difícil creer que el hombre que me hacía dar cincuenta vueltas más al coliseo por cada minuto de retraso no se presente en la víspera de un ataque."

-"Puede que no esté informado."

-"Si aún tiene ojos y oídos está informado, eso te lo puedo asegurar."- Dudó en continuar. –"¿Por qué lo defiendes? No es tu estilo."

-"Porque creo que si te logro convencer de que está bien, regresarás al interior de tu Templo."

-"No. Esperaré unas horas más."

-"No pienso hablar contigo de este modo. Vayamos adentro. Aún aquí me llega la peste de las rosas de Afrodita."

Milo, molesto, dejó su vigía. Aquello no era algo que necesitaba en esos momentos. Tenía demasiadas cosas en mente como para aunarles las penas del Santo de Acuario.

-"¿Cómo estás?"- Comenzó Escorpio apenas se sintió cubierto por el techo de su Casa. –"Supongo que bien, claro. Solo vienes a visitarme cuando estas tranquilo y feliz."- Sarcasmo. Tal vez con él hartaría a su visitante y éste se retiraría.

-"Mi alumno morirá mañana."

-"Ya no estoy tan seguro de eso."

-"¿No? Para no hacerlo tendría qué cruzar las 12 Casas. Sabes tan bien como yo que ningún invasor lo ha conseguido."

-"No entierres a Hyoga antes de ver su cuerpo, Ankou. Es de mala suerte."

-"No entiendes…"

-"Lo hago. Créeme."

-"¿Cómo podrías? Siempre has sido demasiado egoísta como para siquiera interesarte en el bienestar de un aprendiz."

-"Uno no solo lamenta la muerte de los discípulos. Comprendo la frustración que estás sintiendo porque la he experimentado; y para como lo veo, creo que eres afortunado. Al menos tú aún puedes hacer algo al respecto."

-"¿Como qué?"

-"No sé… puedes ir a detenerlo. Puedes suplicarle misericordia a Arles. ¡Incluso puedes aliarte a Hyoga! Tienes muchas opciones. Seguro que una de ellas te servirá."

-"Casi todas ellas me convertirían en traidor."

-"Si realmente quieres salvar a Hyoga eso no será importante. Haz lo que creas que sea mejor. Yo no puedo ayudarte. Tan solo permíteme aconsejarte a que esperes hasta mañana. Siempre pueden ocurrir sorpresas."

-"Lo dudo, pero tal vez tengas razón. Esperaré a mañana. Entonces actuaré como la situación lo apremie."

-"Incluso en estos momentos hablas raro, Ankou."

-"Para todo esto… ¿qué es un Ankou?"

-"¿Después de tantos años lo preguntas?"

-"Apenas ahora me ha dado curiosidad."

-"Es un espíritu que vaga por Gran Bretaña."- Disminuyó el volumen de su voz. –"Se dice que cada vez que uno le ve es porque él o uno de sus seres queridos pronto morirá."

-"¿Por qué Ewan me llamó así?"

-"No lo sé. Tal vez porque te consideraba demasiado serio. ¿Te molesta?"

-"Algo. Creo que ya no deberías de llamarme así."

-"¿Y cómo te digo ahora?"

-"Piénsalo y cuando se te ocurra algo, avísame."- Miró hacia la salida del Templo.

-"¿Ya te vas?"

Camus asintió.

-"Ya anocheció. Además, sé que en estos momentos mi presencia no te viene muy en gracia. Te dejo para que puedas seguir mirando hacia la nada. Nos vemos mañana."

-"Mañana."

Milo dio media vuelta y retomó su puesto como vigilante de la Tercera Casa.

Desconocía por completo que a la misma hora del día siguiente, todo habría cambiado.

* * *

-"No debí permitirle a Nadezhda que te diera esa cosa."- Hyoga leía un libro de pasta negra frente la chimenea. Isaac se había ido a dormir hacía ya varias horas, pero el rubio decidió quedarse frente al fuego, leyendo la Biblia que le regalaron ese mismo día. –"Supongo que no la estás leyendo debido a su calidad literaria ¿o sí?"

-"Mama me leía el libro. Me recuerda a ella."

-"¿Crees en ese Dios, Hyoga?"

-"¿Usted no, maestro?"- Preguntó con verdadera sorpresa.

-"Claro que no. Aceptarlo sería negar a Atena."

-"Yo creo que Atena es un Arcángel."

-"No te atrevas a desacreditar tanto a la Diosa. No permitiré semejante blasfemia de mis discípulos."- El niño no entendió del todo pero se disculpó y cerró el libro. –"Voy a dormirme. Tú hazlo cuando quieras pero mañana en la mañana no consentiré retrasos."

Hyoga asintió y abrió el libro nuevamente.

_-"Entonces Jacob se enojó, y riñó con Labán; y respondió Jacob y dijo a Labán: ¿Qué trasgresión es la mía? ¿Cuál es mi pecado, para que con tanto ardor hayas venido en mi persecución?"_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ungh... un capie... no sé. Me costó trabajo. No demasiado, pero me costó trabajo. Sobre todo la conversación entre Saga y Arles. Astianacte es el hijo de Héctor y de Ándrómaca. Neoptólemo es el hijo de Aquiles.  
> Hn... creo que eso es todo. Mmmm... si... gracias y que tengan un buen día.


	46. Capítulo 45: Gnome (Decisiones)

-'¿Aldebarán?'

El día tan esperado por los habitantes del Santuario llegó. La falsa Atena entró a terreno sagrado utilizando un no muy ortodoxo jet que acabó aterrizando convenientemente en el coliseo principal. Justo en esos momentos, el Santo de Sagita se encargaba de darle la 'bienvenida' a los traidores.

-'Aldebarán de Tauro.'

El Segundo Guardián tenía la mente demasiado ocupada como para haber notado la voz que pronunciaba su nombre con necedad. Le tomó tiempo reconocer al dueño de la voz y de concentrar su cosmo para poder iniciar la conversación mental que el Santo de Virgo pretendía.

-'Disculpa, Shaka.'

-'Descuida. Esperaba que tu mente estuviera más en la Primera Casa que en la Segunda. ¿Puedes verlo?'

-'No, pero puedo sentirlo. La Casa del Carnero Blanco tiene a su Guardián de regreso.'

-'Ustedes eran amigos. ¿No te ha informado de los motivos de su regreso?'

-'Somos amigos y aún así no se ha dignado en venir a saludarme'

-'Debe de estar nervioso. Muchos lo están.'

La conversación fue interrumpida por la sensación de varios cosmos acercándose a las 12 Casas.

-'Los ha traído muy cerca. ¿Qué pretende el Santo de Sagita?'

Apenas Tauro comunicó esto cuando hubo una repentina explosión de energías en la entrada de los Doce Templos. Sagita sacrificó su vida con tal de herir a Saori Kido.

-'Lamento haber interrumpido tus meditaciones, Aldebarán. Quería estar totalmente seguro de que Mü de Aries estaba de vuelta en Atenas. Prestemos ahora atención a nuestros visitantes. Tú serás el primero en enfrentarse a ellos.'

-'Lo sé.'

Aldebarán habló más al aire que a Shaka, cosa que de cualquier forma careció de importancia, ya que el segundo cortó la conexión entre ellos justo cuando pronunció su última palabra.

Un seco sonido se escuchó en todos los Templos. A su derecha, el Santo de Tauro vio cómo las luces del Reloj de Fuego se encendían una tras otra. Doce horas. Los traidores tendrían medio día para llegar hasta el Templo de Atena. ¿Qué ocurriría una vez que ellos llegaran ahí? Aldebarán lo ignoraba aunque, de todos modos, era totalmente imposible que los invasores llegaran más allá de la Quinta Casa.

Al sentirse de nuevo solo, el Santo de Tauro se sentó con las piernas y brazos cruzados. Su mirada se mantuvo fija en la Primera Casa e incluso a la distancia pudo ver pequeñas manchitas moviéndose con rapidez hacia el interior del Templo. Finalmente, Mü de Aries hizo su aparición. Aldebarán optó por cerrar los ojos para poder ver en su mente lo que ocurría. Mü atacó a los traidores pero solo para apaciguar sus desbocados cosmos. A los pocos minutos, la Casa de Aries volvió a la tranquilidad que siempre había tenido.

-"Así que nos has traicionado, amigo."- Aldebarán no estaba del todo sorprendido. –"Me gustaría saber la razón."- Conocía bien al Caballero de Aries y sabía que él nunca haría nada en contra de la Diosa. Sin embargo ahí estaba ahora: arreglando las Armaduras de Bronce de los que se habían levantado en Su contra. ¿Qué le había impulsado a hacerlo? Aldebarán temía recibir una respuesta.

Se mantuvo en silencio durante muchos minutos hasta que decidió abrir los ojos para confirmar cuánto tiempo había transcurrido desde la llegada de los intrusos. El Fuego de Aries había sido consumido al menos desde hacía un par de minutos. Aldebarán se puso de pie y caminó hacia el interior de su Templo. Si conocía a Mü bien, y lo hacía gracias a las visitas clandestinas que solía hacerle, éste pronto acabaría de arreglar las cuatro Armaduras de Bronce.

Aquello quería decir que no faltaría demasiado para que Dragón, Andrómeda, Cygnus y Pegaso llegaran a su Casa.

* * *

Death Mask estaba inundado de emoción al sentir a través de su cosmo todo lo que ocurría en la Casa de Tauro. Era como si estuviera leyendo un libro. Además, aquel texto era uno que le parecía bastante entretenido. Los Santos de Bronce peleaban con coraje pero sin habilidad. Sus técnicas eran demasiado pobres como para siquiera pretender infringirle un poco de daño al Guardián que se jactaba de tener la mayor fuerza física de los 12.

Aldebarán no acabó con sus enemigos inmediatamente, por lo que Cáncer supuso que se estaba divirtiendo con ellos. Pasaron varios minutos y Death Mask notó que la actitud de Tauro no era precisamente motivada por diversión; era la curiosidad la que hacía que el brasileño evitara matar a los Santos de Bronce. Gran fue la sorpresa del Cuarto Guardián al ver al Santo de Pegaso salir de la Segunda Casa.

-"Ammàzzete, Toro!"- Sonrió con mucha alegría. Desde lo acontecido en China se había quedado con ganas de una batalla. Disfrutaría enviando al desafortunado a la entrada del Hades. –"Después tendré que agradecerte por haberme dado este regalo."

Cáncer esperó a Pegaso durante unos minutos y justo cuando se cansó de hacerlo, los otros intrusos salieron de la Casa de Tauro. Aldebarán también dejó pasar a Dragón, Andrómeda y a Cygnus. Una sonrisa torcida apareció en su rostro. Apenas y podía esperar a que los traidores cruzaran la Casa de Géminis.

¿Quién diría que Shiryu de Dragón había estado en lo correcto cuando le dijo que volverían a enfrentarse?

Entonces, cuando Seiya entró a la Casa de Géminis, ocurrió algo que absolutamente nadie se esperaba: un cosmo comenzó a elevarse desde el Tercer Templo.

* * *

Saga había vuelto.

La impresión de Milo de Escorpio era grande. A pesar de que se mantuvo alerta durante horas esperando a que el Guardián de la Casa de los Gemelos hiciera su aparición, ya había perdido toda esperanza de que lo hiciera. No se sorprendió demasiado al ver como Pegaso falló al intentar cruzar el Templo. Saga había convertido a la Casa de Géminis en un laberinto. Incluso para un Santo Dorado, las ilusiones del Santo de Géminis eran difícilmente reconocidas. Posiblemente Shaka de Virgo era el único que podía descubrirlas inmediatamente; era obvio que alguien como Pegaso caería fácilmente en el truco.

Milo no alcanzaba a ver con claridad, pero supo cuándo Hyoga y los otros dos traidores que le acompañaban llegaron a lado de Seiya. Intentaron cruzar el Templo de Saga una vez más y, de nuevo, fallaron. El Octavo Guardián rió en alto al ver el nuevo truco de su amigo. Con su poder mental, Saga creó la ilusión de una segunda Casa de Géminis. El grupo de 4 muchachos se separó en dos para abarcar ambos Templos al mismo tiempo.

-'Pobre Cáncer. Debe de estar muy molesto. Ahora que Saga ha vuelto seguramente no tendrá la oportunidad de pelear en contra de los intrusos.'- Milo se equivocó. Dragón y Pegaso salieron del Templo de Géminis con bastante rapidez. Posiblemente alguno de ellos no cayó en el truco del Templo doble. –'Eso solo deja a Andrómeda y a Hyoga.'- El Santo de Escorpio volteó su rostro hacia Acuario. Alcanzó a ver a Camus asomándose con intriga hacia la Segunda Casa. –'Vamos, Géminis. Acaba con esto ahora.'

A Milo le pareció como si Saga hubiera leído su mente, pues a los pocos segundos, pudo sentir al cosmo de Hyoga desaparecer. Probablemente Saga lo mandó a otra dimensión con su técnica. Aquello fascinó al Santo de Escorpio. Con Hyoga desaparecido se sentía mucho más tranquilo. Claro, tendría que aguantar la melancolía de Camus por mucho rato, pero con el tiempo su tristeza se desvanecería. Hyoga pronto no sería más que un recuerdo. –'Ahora falta Andrómeda.'

El tiempo siguió pasando. Por alguna extraña razón las técnicas de Saga no podían en contra del Santo de Bronce. El Guardián dejó que el traidor cruzara su Casa.

-'Esto es demasiado raro.'- Acomodó su cabello con la mano derecha. El viento había comenzado a soplar con mucha fuerza y lo despeinaba.

-"Es extraño que Saga les haya dejado pasar, ¿no te parece?"

-"Me parece más extraño que estés aquí, Camus de Acuario. Aunque supongo que no has venido a visitarme."

-"Hyoga ha caído en Libra."

-"¿Qué?"- Milo estuvo tan seguro de que el Caballero del Cisne había sido asesinado que no reparó en la sutil energía que ayudó a Hyoga a salir del Limbo una vez que el Santo de Géminis calmó su cosmo. –"¿Tú hiciste esto? ¿Tú lo mandaste a Libra?"

-"No fue muy difícil. Saga también estaba seguro de que Hyoga había muerto y se descuidó."

-"¿Qué harás?"

-"Iré a detenerlo."

Milo vio a Camus seguir su camino hacia la Séptima Casa.

No quiso detenerle ni cuestionarle.

El Santo de Acuario finalmente había tomado una decisión.

* * *

-"¿Cómo ocurrió esto?"- Arles caminaba de un lado a otro en el Palacio del Trono. –"Camus de Acuario. ¿Cómo te atreviste a mandar a tu discípulo a Libra?"- Su voz se alzaba casi en un grito. –"Saga tenía razón. Debí de haberte regresado a Siberia."

Arles no tenía ni la más mínima idea de los planes de Camus. Tenía miedo de que éste decidiera ayudar a su alumno a llegar hasta el Templo de Atena. Suspiró sumamente aliviado al sentir cómo la pelea de Libra comenzaba.

Acuario no había traicionado al Patriarca, tan solo deseaba detener a su alumno sin importar el precio. Si era necesario lo mataría. Incluso eso sería mejor a que lo matara cualquier otro Santo Dorado.

La pelea no duró demasiado. El alumno aún no había alcanzado el nivel de su maestro ni mucho menos. A los pocos minutos, el Santo de Cygnus estaba encerrado en un ataúd de hielo.

-"Buen trabajo, Camus."

Arles rió.

El Fuego de la Casa de Géminis se había apagado y la batalla en Cáncer estaba por dar comienzo.

* * *

-"¿Dónde estás?"

Afrodita de Piscis, a diferencia del resto de los Caballeros de Oro, no les prestaba demasiada atención a los intrusos. Al menos no lo hizo hasta que éstos entraron a la Casa del Cangrejo. Dragón y Pegaso fueron los primeros en llegar. Death Mask dejó pasar al segundo, seguramente esperando dedicarse exclusivamente al alumno del Santo de Libra. Lo mandó a la entrada del Hades con facilidad, pero el muchacho de algún modo escapó de la muerte. Cáncer lo mandó de nuevo al Seki Shiki y esta vez lo siguió para asegurarse de que no saliera.

-"Regresa… ya has estado demasiado tiempo ahí."

El Fuego de Cáncer no tardaría en apagarse y el Cuarto Guardián aún no regresaba. ¿Qué podía ser lo que lo mantenía ahí? Afrodita se vio forzado a detener su trabajo de jardinería al notar que sus manos temblaban demasiado. Las tijeras que estaba sosteniendo con la mano derecha cayeron.

Cientos de energías comenzaron a salir del Templo Cáncer.

Piscis no quiso voltear hacia el Templo. Se mantuvo en su posición varios segundos hasta que una pequeña lucecita azulada pasó a su lado izquierdo para luego comenzar a ascender hacia el cielo. El Santo corrió a la entrada de su Templo e intentó divisar la Casa de Cáncer. Le fue fácil identificar la oleada de luces saliendo del Templo. Algunas comenzaron a vagar por las 12 Casas; la mayoría se dedicó a elevarse hasta perderse entre las nubes.

-"¿Dónde estás?"- Repitió incesantemente para sí.

Todas esas almas que escapaban habían sido las capturadas por el Caballero de Cáncer. Con su poder las había mantenido lejos del Hades y el hecho de que hubiesen sido liberadas solo podía significar dos cosas: o Death Mask las había dejado ir o...

-"Estás muerto ¿no es así?"

Afrodita cerró ambos puños con fuerza y apretó los dientes.

¿Dragón había matado a Cáncer? Seguramente no. Al haber ido al Seki Shiki, Death Mask se había dirigido hacia su propia muerte. Entró a un territorio lleno de enemigos: las almas que él mismo había mantenido cautivas. Éstas seguramente se encargaron de arrojar a Death Mask al Inframundo. ¿Y cómo no? Aquel hombre les torturó por años. No tenían por qué tenerle misericordia.

Solo el cosmo de Dragón regresó a Atenas.

-"Estás muerto."

El par de lágrimas provenientes del Santo de Piscis fue llevado por el viento.

* * *

-'El alma de Death Mask ha llegado al Hades. Deberá de esperar varias horas antes de que pueda cruzar el Aqueronte.'

Shaka llevaba horas en posición de flor de loto. Aquello era bastante normal en él, pero a diferencia de las ocasiones anteriores, en ese momento no se dedicaba a meditar.

La muerte de Death Mask había sido algo inesperado pero, a final de cuentas, él mismo se dirigió a su propia perdición. Tomó las decisiones equivocadas y por eso ya no formaba parte del mundo de los vivos. Era casi una pena.

-'Ahora es momento de preocuparnos por lo que acontece en la Casa del León.'

Pegaso fue el que se enfrentó en contra el Santo de Leo. Debido al golpe del Patriarca, Aioria estuvo dispuesto a asesinar a Seiya desde un principio. Aún así, la pelea se alargó lo suficiente como para darle la oportunidad a un nuevo intruso de llegar a las 12 Casas. Shaka desconocía de quién se trataba, pero definitivamente resultó ser un aliado para los traidores, aunque su única misión fue la de morir en manos de Aioria. Al hacer esto, el control de Arles sobre el Santo desapareció y Pegaso pudo seguir adelante. Andrómeda y Dragón no tardaron en alcanzarlo. La siguiente Casa que visitarían sería la de Virgo.

El cielo se había oscurecido por completo debido a la lluvia que se avecinaba.

Shaka escuchó un trueno y reunió su cosmo.

Le daría la merced a sus próximos visitantes de recibirlos con una ilusión del Elíseo.

* * *

-"Espero que escuches los consejos del Caballero de Leo, Shiryu."

A pesar de la distancia, Dohko de Libra escuchaba todo lo que ocurría en Atenas. Ya llevaba 260 años en China y, aunque no era la primera vez que dudaba en permanecer ahí, estaba totalmente dispuesto a salir en ayuda de los jóvenes de Bronce.

-"No. No puedo."

Se reprochó a sí mismo en voz alta. No debía desobedecer las órdenes de la Diosa. Lo único que podía hacer era permanecer quieto en la oscuridad de los Cinco Picos de Rozan y apoyar a sus amigos desde ahí.

Un fuego que hacía mucho tiempo que no sentía, ardió en su pecho. Si tuvo miedo de lo que el Santo de Cáncer pudiera haber hecho, ahora que los jóvenes se enfrentaban en contra de Shaka, Dohko estaba a punto del colapso nervioso.

El Santo más cercano a ser un Dios. ¿Cómo unos simples novatos de Bronce podrían vencerle? Era imposible, claro. En menos de cinco minutos, Pegaso, Andrómeda y Dragón quedaron inconscientes por el poder aparentemente ilimitado de Shaka.

Dohko oró a la Diosa y sus ruegos fueron escuchados. Había un quinto Santo de Bronce que peleaba por Saori Kido, pero éste no se presentó antes debido a que estaba reponiéndose de unas heridas en la Isla Kanon. Ikki de Fénix llegó a salvar el día para sus hermanos de Bronce. Su resistencia era admirable y su necedad lo era aún más. Incluso a Shaka de Virgo le sería difícil vencerle.

El Fuego de la Casa de Virgo se consumió por completo. En contraste, el cosmo del Santo de Fénix se incendió. Atrapó a Shaka y, con la poca energía restante que tenía, lo mandó a él y a sí mismo lejos del Santuario. Tal vez, incluso, lejos de su dimensión. Shaka no estaba muerto pero sí desaparecido. Probablemente le tomaría mucho más de una hora ubicarse y unas cuantas más reunir su energía para regresar a Atenas.

Libra suspiró, mas no de alivio. Los Santos de Bronce ya habían cruzado la mitad de las Casas, aunque al hacerlo consumieron la mitad del tiempo que tenían. Las esperanzas de que Saori Kido sobreviviera se iban desvaneciendo al mismo ritmo que lo hacían las flamas del Reloj de Fuego.

Sin embargo, aún con todo su poder, hubo algo que Dohko de Libra no pudo ver y esto fue la momentánea arcoíris que apareció en el cielo del Santuario cuando Shaka desapareció.

Después de todo, aún quedaban seis horas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hn... no sabía si subir este capítulo o no. Lo subí no tanto porque considerara que la historia lo necesitaba sino porque si no lo hacía me hubiera tardado aún más en actualizar. Trabajé mucho en este capítulo y en el siguiente tratando de hacer el relato de las 12 Casas lo mejor y lo más ameno posible, pero a la hora de revisarlo noté que no quedé totalmente conforme con él. De cualquier modo espero que les haya agradado (o que no lo hayan odiado).
> 
> Cuando Shaka dice que DM deberá esperar para poder cruzar el río se refiere a que no podrá hacerlo sino hasta que realicen su funeral.  
> Eso es todo. Gracias y que tengan un buen día.


	47. Capítulo 46: Apostasis (Sedición)

¿Era cierto? ¿Acaso Shaka de Virgo podía ser vencido?

Más que el regreso de Saga o que la muerte de Death Mask, fue la desaparición de Shaka lo que le dio la advertencia a los sobrevivientes de lo que ocurría no era algo normal.

Desde donde estaba, Aioria de Leo no podía ver el Reloj de Fuego. Apenas estaba acabando de tallar en la cruz de madera el nombre de Cassius: el Santo de Leo lo había matado sin reparos y ahora que había recobrado su conciencia no podía sentirse peor. ¿Cómo es que no pensó que algo así podía ocurrir? Toda su vida había obedecido a sus impulsos, pero apenas ahora se sentía culpable por ello. Tal vez, de haberse calmado antes de ir a ver a Arles, hubiera logrado un acuerdo sin la necesidad de que se derramara tanta sangre. Ó tal vez no.

Por otro lado, no era él el único traidor.

-"Marin."- Murmuró.

Desde que ésta fue enviada a pelear en contra de los Santos de Bronce no la había visto. ¿Estaría bien? Al menos no estaba peleando a lado de Pegaso y los demás. Suficiente tenía Aioria preocupándose por ellos.

Terminó de tallar el nombre y se puso de pie, sabiendo que era hora de regresar a las 12 Casas.

-"Tardaste mucho, Aioria."- Éste no le contestó al Santo de Aries. No estaba de humor para hablar con nadie. Su mente estaba tan turbada que tardó unos segundos en tornar su mirada hacia el piso en donde cierta niña estaba recostada. –"Me parece que ya la conoces."

-"¿Cómo pudo un Santo de Plata hacer esto?"- Se refirió por supuesto a la flecha dorada enterrada en el pecho de la joven.

-"No lo sé. Yo tampoco lo entiendo."- De repente, la tierra tembló y un fuerte cosmo fue sentido en la Séptima Casa. –"La Armadura de Libra. Roshi ha permitido que Shiryu la use para intentar liberar a Hyoga del ataúd de hielo."

-"¿Eso quiere decir que la Armadura de Libra ha estado en el Santuario desde siempre?"- Mü asintió. –"Arles debe de estar aún más molesto ahora."- Sonrió un poco. –"¿Crees que puedan liberar a Cygnus?"

-"La Armadura de Libra es poderosa. Creo que podrán."

Aioria asintió sin sentirse muy convencido y siguió con su camino hacia la Quinta Casa. No deseaba seguir viendo el cuerpo aparentemente sin vida de Saori.

* * *

Era ya la quinta vuelta de Camus alrededor de su Templo cuando el Fuego de Libra terminó de consumirse. El siguiente turno sería el de Milo de Escorpio.

¿Pero eso qué importaba ahora que Hyoga permanecía inerte en la Casa de Roshi? Ni siquiera las armas de la Armadura de Libra serían suficientes para liberarlo de su tumba. O al menos eso era lo que Camus quería creer. Dejó de prestarle atención a su alumno y se concentró en la Casa de Escorpio.

Dragón y Pegaso llegaron primero, aunque en menos de cinco minutos terminaron en el suelo gracias al ataque de Milo. Justo cuando todo pareció terminar para Saori Kido y sus seguidores, ocurrió un milagro (o una maldición para como Camus lo vio): Hyoga escapó del ataúd de hielo. No solo eso, sus fuerzas habían sido renovadas y ahora estaba totalmente dispuesto a pelear en contra del Escorpión. Éste, justo como Camus temía, no dudó ni un instante en aceptar el reto.

Por una razón que Camus no pudo comprender del todo, Milo dejó pasar a Pegaso, a Dragón y al inconsciente Andrómeda. La pelea entre Escorpio y Cygnus sería uno a uno.

Para la media hora, Hyoga había recibido catorce golpes por parte de Milo.

Catorce.

La técnica del Escorpión requería que su enemigo recibiera quince para que la muerte fuera definitiva. Justo cuando el Santo de Acuario creyó que Hyoga moriría, Milo comenzó a alejarse de él, perdonándole la vida.

-'Métete en tus propios asuntos, Milo. ¡Y lo mismo tú, Camus!'- El corazón del Santo de Acuario aceleró su ritmo al escuchar semejantes palabras por parte de Hyoga. Su aprendiz vertía sus palabras en su mente para con ello tratar de hacerle entender que no se iba a rendir. -'¿Por qué insisten en mantenerme lejos del combate de mis amigos? ¿Por qué debo de permanecer aislado sin poder ayudarles?'- ¿Por qué? La respuesta era simple para Camus: él era demasiado débil. Eso se lo había demostrado en la Casa de Libra. Pelear equivaldría a morir ¿por qué seguía insistiendo en ello? –'Incluso sin mis cinco sentidos seguiré luchando hasta el final.'

¿Así que hasta el final?

-'Camus.'- Milo de Escorpio era ahora el que hablaba. –'¿Escuchas? ¿Escuchas desde la Casa de la Urna lo que pasa? Este muchacho ha tomado el que yo perdone su vida como un terrible insulto. Prefiere perder su vida en combate, justo como lo haría un buen Caballero, así que voy a combatir con Hyoga tal y como él desea que lo haga. ¿Entiendes, Camus?'

-'Milo…'- No entendía por qué el Escorpión insistía tanto. Desde un principio el Santo de Acuario supo que su amigo no le perdonaría la vida Hyoga. No era necesario que se disculpara. ¿Por qué Milo consideraba que lo era? ¿Tanto era su sentimiento de culpa? Milo de Escorpio no era una persona que soliera excusarse: Esta no debía ser la excepción. –'Debo felicitarte por apreciar la capacidad de alcanzar la grandeza que tiene Hyoga.'

No le dijo más a Escorpio. Dejaría que tanto Hyoga como él procedieran como mejor lo consideraran.

Hubo un último ataque en el Octavo Templo y aunque ese debió de haber sido el final para Hyoga, no lo fue. Milo detuvo sus hemorragias y le regresó sus cinco sentidos. Antes de que Camus entendiera lo que había ocurrido, el Caballero de Cygnus salía tambaleándose del Octavo Templo.

* * *

-"Conque el Escorpión también les ha dejado pasar..."

Shura recorría con sus dedos los pliegues del vestido de la estatua de Atena ubicada dentro de su Templo. Las traiciones de Aries, Tauro y Leo no habían sido sorpresa, pero las acciones de Saga de Géminis y de Milo de Escorpio habían resultado ser bastante interesantes. No importaba. Todos ellos recibirían su castigo pronto. Estaban poniendo en peligro la vida de Atena y eso nunca se los perdonaría.

De repente, Shura escuchó un extraño tintineo. Miró hacia todos lados solo para notar que lo que causaba el ruido no era otra cosa más que la Armadura que llevaba puesta. Cuando Shura salió de su Templo, el Manto Sagrado comenzó a vibrar hasta un punto casi insoportable. El ruido también comenzó a hacerse más fuerte. Una luz dorada apareció en el cielo y luego se desvió al Noveno Templo.

El Santo de Capricornio entendió pronto lo que ocurría: la Armadura de Sagitario estaba de nuevo en el Santuario. Era obvio que el resto de las Armaduras Doradas resonarían cuando esto ocurriera. Habían pasado 13 años desde la última vez que estuvieron juntas y aquel sonido era su forma de expresar la felicidad que sentían al estar reunidas de nuevo.

Shura, por su parte, no estaba excesivamente feliz al ver que la Armadura del Traidor había regresado a Atenas. Solo los Dioses podían saber cuánto había sido su dolor a lo largo de todos esos años. Su jactancia de haber matado al que intentó asesinar a la Diosa no era más que vergüenza oculta: Aioros de Sagitario había sido su amigo y su ejemplo a seguir. Si se había convertido en un Caballero de Atena había sido por él y al final, ¿qué ocurrió? Ni siquiera ahora lo sabía. ¿Por qué alguien que había sido considerado para ser Patriarca habría querido matar Atena? No tenía sentido. Y aún así, Shura aceptó matarlo. Se sintió tan traicionado que odió ciegamente a Aioros. Si al final acabó matándole fue más por despecho que por lealtad a la Diosa.

Ahora las 12 Armaduras estaban completas. El Patriarca seguramente estaría muy feliz: Siempre le había reprochado a Shura el que no hubiera regresado a las 12 Casas con la Armadura de Sagitario. Tanto, que no pareció interesarle el hecho de que el cuerpo de Aioros nunca fuese encontrado.

El Sol comenzaba a ocultarse y el Fuego de Sagitario se apagó.

Andrómeda había recobrado el conocimiento y ahora los cuatro traidores salían de la Novena Casa.

Shura se colocó su casco y subió al segundo piso de su Templo.

Sería más divertido detener a los traidores cuando se creyeran a sí mismos a salvo.

* * *

-"Dragón, el Santo de Capricornio no es alguien que pueda ser derrotado utilizando la ira."

-"¿Dijo algo, maestro Mü?"

-"No, Kiki. No es nada."

Mü de Aries le sonreía gentilmente a su alumno. El pelirrojo socarrón de 8 años estaba sumamente inquieto. Subía y bajaba las escaleras del Templo y su mirada saltaba entre la entrada del Templo de Aries y el Templo del Patriarca.

El mayor, por su parte, lucía mucho más tranquilo. Él tan solo se limitaba a mirar hacia donde había dejado a Saori Kido. Los otros cinco Santos de Bronce que la apoyaban habían llegado al Santuario para protegerla, por lo que decidió regresar a su Templo.

-"Ella estará bien, ¿verdad señor Mü?"

Aries asintió. Kiki no cesaba de repetir su pregunta: Era casi como si pensara que entre más veces recibiera la respuesta, más irrefutable sería ésta.

Era triste, sin embargo, que Mü no estaba tan seguro de que Saori Kido resultara ilesa de la batalla. En Capricornio, Seiya, Shun y Hyoga habían seguido adelante. La pelea era solo entre Shura y Shiryu.

La fuerza de Shura no era secreto para nadie. Él poseía desde muy pequeño el arma otorgada por Atena y Shiryu, a pesar de haber recuperado su vista en Casa de Cáncer, no podría hacer demasiado.

Pero como se estaba haciendo costumbre ese día, la desesperación de los jóvenes de Bronce les llevó a realizar actos impresionantes. Al igual que Ikki de Fénix lo había hecho en Virgo, Shiryu de Dragón sujetó a Shura de los brazos e hizo estallar su cosmo. En pocos minutos ambos serían parte del polvo de estrellas.

-"¡Shiryu! ¿Sintió eso, maestro Mü? ¿Lo sintió?"- Kiki habló tan rápido que fue difícil para Aries entenderle.

-"Tranquilo, Kiki. Aún quedan dos horas."

Andrómeda, Pegaso y Cygnus llegaron a Acuario.

* * *

-"De nuevo desobedeces mis órdenes y dejas pasar a Andrómeda y a Pegaso como si nada, Camus de Acuario. Después de que me encargue de Leo, de Aries y de Libra serás gravemente castigado."

Arles estaba sumamente estresado. ¡Los Santos de Bronce habían llegado a la Penúltima Casa! Lo que era peor, sentía como uno tras otro sus Santos Dorados lo abandonaban, fuera desobedeciendo sus órdenes o fuera muriendo.

Pero estaba bien. La Deidad se encargaría de castigarlos. Aunque tuviera que purgar la orden de los 88 Santos desde sus cimientos, éstos pagarían.

Camus encerró de nuevo a su alumno en un cubo de hielo, pero su encierro no duró demasiado. Cygnus había adquirido el último cosmo y se liberó con relativa facilidad. La pelea reanudó solo para concluir de modo inquietante.

Camus de Acuario había muerto. Se dejó matar por su alumno, el cual yacía inconsciente frente a él.

-"¡Tonterías!"

Arles rezongó debajo de su máscara. Ya había perdido a otro Santo Dorado. Pero al menos Cygnus ya no era un peligro: Tan solo faltaban dos Caballeros de Bronce en ser asesinados.

Cerró los ojos por cansancio pero pronto se arrepintió.

Comenzó a tener una pesadilla.

* * *

El Santo de Géminis descansaba después de haberle mandado a Arles unas cuantas alucinaciones. Había discutido de nuevo con él y ahora se encontraba exhausto. Quería creer que al menos con sus palabras había logrado perturbar el alma de su enemigo.

Ahora Saga se maldecía incesantemente. Sentía que ya nada estaba en sus manos (si es que alguna vez algo lo estuvo). Lo único que podía hacer era tranquilizarse, reunir fuerzas y tal vez, si es que tenía suerte, darle una oportunidad a Saori Kido de sobrevivir.

¿Cuándo las cosas llegaron a esto? ¿En realidad había sido tan ingenuo como para creer que alguna vez podría controlar la ambición de Arles? Por supuesto que no, pero Arles no fue el único ambicioso. Recordaba vívidamente aquel maldito día en el que fue mandado llamar por el antiguo Patriarca. La ira que sintió hacia Aioros cuando éste fue elegido como Kyoko en su lugar aún ardía en su alma. Y Saga la odiaba. De haber sido más fuerte, no hubiera permitido que Arles entrara tan de lleno a su vida, pero no lo fue. Nunca lo fue. Tanto así que su hermano Kanon se lo repitió constantemente. Kanon fue víctima del egoísmo de Saga a pesar de que fue él el único que le advirtió lo que sucedería. Si le hubiera prestado más atención, las cosas hubieran sido diferentes.

Sí, Kanon fue una de sus víctimas, pero no fue la única. Sin mencionar a los obvios perjudicados, también había enviado a cuatro de sus hermanos Dorados a la muerte. Death Mask se lo buscó, pero al final solo resultó ser un pobre hombre que le ladraba al árbol equivocado. Shura se había esfumado por haber perdido la fe en sí mismo. Acuario había muerto por culpabilidad; y Aioros de Sagitario... él había muerto por pelear por lo que creía.

Porque sí, había sido Saga el que mandó matar a Aioros. No tuvo que esperar las órdenes de Arles para mandar a Shura en búsqueda de Sagitario. Fue Saga, por convicción propia, el que decidió darle fin a su vida. Y se odiaba por ello. Aún después de ver lo que Arles estaba dispuesto a hacerle a su Diosa, Saga mandó a matar a la única persona que le hubiera podido dar una oportunidad para librarse del dolor en su alma.

Pero, ¿había sido la muerte de Aioros causada solamente por el rencor de Saga? No, había algo más: el miedo. De tan solo imaginar cómo reaccionaría el Santuario al verle como lo que en realidad era entró en pánico. Saga de Géminis, el hombre que constantemente era comparado con un semidiós no podía caer al mismo nivel de un traidor. No. Eso era algo que no permitiría. No aguantaría ver la cara de decepción en los habitantes de Rhodorio. No toleraría la sonrisa de discernimiento que le daría Kanon. No soportaría el odio de Milo.

Fue el temor lo que guió al Santo de Géminis en sus acciones de los últimos 13 años. Fue el temor, no la maldad, ni la ambición, ni el odio.

A los pocos años de que el Santo de Cáncer llegara al Santuario, descubrió la complicidad de Saga con Arles. Cáncer no tardó en comunicárselo a Piscis y eso solo le complicó más el asunto a Géminis. Confiaba en ellos pero no en demasía. Apenas ahora comprobaba su fidelidad. Death Mask se había llevado el secreto al Hades y Afrodita… Saga delegó sus pensamientos por unos segundos para otorgárselos a lo que ocurría en la Casa de los Dos Peces.

Afrodita de Piscis había alcanzado a Death Mask en el Inframundo. Él también había muerto con el secreto. Era una pena que apenas ahora se le ocurría a Saga agradecerles su lealtad.

El único Santo de Bronce que seguía adelante era Pegaso. Éste se acercaba peligrosamente hacia el Templo del Patriarca. Saga tomó una decisión.

Unió toda la fuerza que tenía y se preparó para enfrentar a Arles por última vez.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> El diálogo entre Camus y Milo fue tomado del manga. Fue una pena que no lo hayan puesto en el anime... XD hubiera dado muchas alas a muchas señoritas. coff  
> Sé que muchos de ustedes esperaban algo muy dramático para este capie, pero si lo hacía aquí entonces hubiera roto el ritmo que llevaba la historia. Para llorar tendremos los siguientes capítulos.
> 
> Eso es todo por ahora. Disculpen la tardanza.


	48. Capítulo 47: Aletheia (Verdad)

La espalda de Milo descansaba en una de las paredes de su Templo. Con su dedo derecho realizaba diseños curvos a partir del rojizo y seco tinte que Hyoga había dejado a su paso. Con su antebrazo opuesto, el cual se recargaba con pereza sobre su rodilla izquierda, sostenía su frente. Mientras, sus ojos permanecían estáticos en el suelo de la Octava Casa.

El guerrero de Atena no temblaba. Su respiración tampoco era muy agitada. En sus ojos no había ni una sola lágrima dispuesta a salir. Físicamente, el Santo estaba tranquilo e incluso un poco adormilado.

Su cerebro fue el único que había creído la muerte de Camus. El resto de su cuerpo simplemente se mantuvo indiferente.

Recargó su cabeza en la pared y sonrió de medio lado.

-"Ankou."- Pronunció esto unas cinco veces más y en cada repetición subió el volumen de su voz. Su dolor no era mayor que su ira, la cual estaba totalmente canalizada en el joven rubio al que le había perdonado la vida tan solo unas cuantas horas atrás.

Se puso de pie.

Definitivamente aquel comportamiento no era el indicado; al menos no en ese momento. Los eventos seguían desarrollándose de modo interesantísimo y, a pesar de lo que había ocurrido, valía la pena prestarle más de uno de sus sentidos a las Casas vecinas.

Se dirigió a las escaleras que llevaban hacia Libra y salió del camino de mármol de modo en que pudiera tener la mejor vista posible del Templo de Carnero Blanco. Aún no podía verla, pero Milo sabía que Saori Kido pronto moriría; en el Reloj de Fuego, solo la luz de Piscis permanecía encendida.

-"No entiendo nada."- Murmuró.

De repente se sintió observado desde la Cámara del Patriarca, pero pronto se convenció de que aquello había sido tan solo una paranoia. Dio media vuelta con violencia, golpeando a su vez su propia capa solo porque ésta se puso en su camino.

Arles siempre le había parecido extraño a Milo. El Patriarca le tenía un inquietante gusto al poder y ni siquiera se molestaba en ocultarlo. Por otro lado, su bondad era reconocida entre Santos y civiles. ¿Cuántas veces no escuchó a los habitantes de Rhodorio hablar maravillas del hermano de Shion? Los rezos que aquellas personas le otorgaban a Arles eran iguales o incluso mayores en número a los que le daban a Atena.

Para cuando Milo regresó a su Templo, Seiya ya había cruzado la Casa de Piscis, pero no llegó demasiado lejos. A final de cuentas, las rosas que Afrodita sembró a lo largo de la última escalera sí habían servido para algo. El Santo de Escorpio se limitó a sentarse en el suelo del pasillo principal hasta que anocheció.

La vida de Afrodita se consumió al mismo tiempo en el que Helios abandonó el cielo.

-"Al menos se llevó consigo al Santo de Andrómeda."- A esas alturas, Milo ya estaba más que convencido de la inocencia de los muchachos de Bronce, pero eso no quería decir que les perdonaría el asesinato de cuatro de sus hermanos Dorados. Su mente comenzó a trabajar de modo maquiavélico, imaginándose cuánta de su sangre deberían de sacrificar a su Aguja antes de poder recibir su perdón. El ruido de pisadas lo regresó al mundo real. Se puso de pie y en guardia al sentir al nuevo intruso entrando a su Templo. Después de unos segundos, una Koree pelirroja apareció frente a él.

La mujer no parecía tener intenciones de detenerse y ni siquiera volteó a ver al Santo Dorado. No tenía tiempo qué perder si es que quería rescatar a Seiya; a su alumno.

-"¿Qué haces aquí?"- Escorpio gritó su pregunta, pero ésta no fue contestada. Molesto, el Santo corrió hacia la Koree y la detuvo bruscamente, sujetándola del brazo. –"Contesta."- Dos rubíes aparecieron en las pupilas del Escorpión y su mano presionó el ajeno brazo con cada vez más fuerza. La mujer quiso liberarse de Milo, pero éste estaba demasiado enojado como para permitir que su cautiva realizara cualquier movimiento. Además, la mujer estaba herida.

-"Tengo que ayudar a Seiya."- Milo sonrió burlonamente y liberó un poco su agarre.

–"¿Marin? Pero qué sorpresa."- De no haber sido por la máscara que cubría el rostro de la Koree, Milo hubiera podido apreciar la súplica en sus ojos. –"¿Acaso regalan algo en el Templo de Arles? Eres el quinto intruso del día. Esos son más de los que han habido en más de doscientos años. ¿Quieres ayudar a Seiya, dices? Me temo que la ayuda de una Koree de Plata no le será de mucha utilidad. Afrodita no murió dejando al Patriarca indefenso. Si te topas con sus rosas no tardarás en morir."

-"Aioria ya me dijo eso."

-"Por supuesto."- Gruñó. –"Debí de imaginar que tu amante te mantendría informada."- De no haber sido por su máscara, Marin hubiera escupido en el rostro de Escorpio. –"Muere si quieres."- Finalmente la soltó. –"Aunque es posible que tu horrible máscara te sirva para amortiguar el polen de las rosas."

La Koree de Plata salió corriendo en el instante en el que fue liberada. Aún así, pudo escuchar las últimas palabras que le otorgó el Guardián del Templo.

La Octava Casa no permaneció mucho tiempo libre de intrusos. Apenas unos minutos después de que Marin se retiró, otra presencia llegó.

-"¡Que los Dioses me despierten! La visita de dos Amazonas en un solo día."- Ahora Milo hablaba con la Koree de Ophiceus. –"¿Acaso algún aprendiz imprudente les quemó su campamento?"

-"Déjame pasar."

-"¿Me lo estas ordenando?"- Rió mientras examinaba a la Koree. Ésta ni siquiera estaba portando su Manto de Plata. –"Definitivamente no eres tan lista como te ves, Shaina."

-"No intentes hacerte el fiel a Arles. Si lo fueras, la batalla hubiera terminado en esta Casa hace más de tres horas."

-"Es cierto. Aún así debes de entender que me da algo de lástima ver como dos hermosas señoritas desperdician sus vidas de este modo."

-"Cállate y déjame pasar."

-"Pero Ophiceus... si yo no te he detenido."- Se movió hacia la izquierda y extendió su mano derecha dándole 'permiso' de pasar. Shaina dudó unos segundos pero pronto decidió seguir adelante. Milo se limitó a observar a la mujer que desaparecía en la oscuridad del Templo.

El Octavo Guardián se sorprendió de nuevo al sentir cómo Seiya reunió las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban para así poder llegar a la Cámara del Patriarca. Milo salió una vez más de su Templo pero esta vez con intenciones de querer olvidar al menos por unos instantes lo que ocurría. Miró el Reloj de Fuego y una parte de su estómago se retorció al darse cuenta de que a Saori Kido no le restaba más de media hora de vida.

Seiya había comenzado su lucha contra Arles, pero Milo prefirió no darse por enterado. Puso su mente en blanco lo mejor que pudo y optó por esperar. Tanto fue su afán de evitar lo que ocurría que ni siquiera notó a Shaka de Virgo regresando a su Templo después de su larga visita al Limbo. Tampoco se dio cuenta del fuerte cosmo de Ikki de Fénix cruzando todas las Casas desde la Sexta hasta la Décimo Segunda, ó cuando éste comenzó a combatir en contra del Kyoko. Su mente, de algún modo, había regresado a Patrikia. Por primera vez en toda su vida quiso regresar a Cíclada.

-"¿Qué es lo que sabes, Mü?"- A pesar de que la voz que fue insertada en su mente era una muy serena, Milo no pudo evitar respingar por la sorpresa que ésta le ocasionó. ¿Qué le hacía pensar a Shaka de Virgo que a él le interesaría su plática con el Santo de Aries? –"Durante la lucha, Seiya y sus amigos reconocieron la verdadera naturaleza del Patriarca. Por la vida de esa niña, Saori, tú y Roshi han ayudado a los Santos de Bronce. Es por eso que me imagino que conoces la verdadera cara del Patriarca."

-"Pero, Shaka..."- El Santo de Aries contestó. –"Solo ahora me he dado cuenta de la verdad sobre él."- Hizo una pausa. –"Porque este Patriarca no es el verdadero."- Finalmente la conversación llamó la atención de Escorpio, el cual abrió sus ojos en incredulidad. –"El hombre contra el que se enfrenta Seiya no es Arles."

Escuchó los reproches de Aldebarán y de Aioria en su mente. Milo intentó unírseles.

-"Pero, si eso es verdad, Mü..."- No. Simplemente no tenía palabras.

Aries comenzó su relato con cosas que ya todos conocían: la muerte de Shion y la traición de Aioros.

-"Mü, sabes que los Santos Dorados no hablamos mucho de esos tiempos."- Shaka tenía razón. ¿Por qué cualquiera de ellos hubiera querido hacer semejante cosa? Aquellos fueron días tristes en el Santuario. El recordarlos no haría más que hundirlos en la melancolía. Por otro lado ¿era sabio esconderse del pasado? Escorpio sabía que no.

-"Recuerdo que en esa época..."- Aioria era el que hablaba. "Estábamos seguros de que se elegiría al sucesor del Patriarca y que uno de los candidatos era..."

-"Saga de Géminis."- Al desesperarse por no escuchar la oración completa de Leo, Escorpio terminó por él.

-"Y por eso, aunque él dejó de vigilar su Templo hace 13 años, estoy seguro de que sigue en el Santuario."- Mü finalmente se atrevió a pronunciar la recién descubierta verdad. –"Bajo la máscara del Patriarca."

-"Entonces, el asesino del verdadero Kyoko fue Saga de Géminis."- Las palabras de Milo quisieron ser emitidas como pregunta, pero su boca decidió que éstas eran lo suficientemente dignas como para ser una afirmación.

La discusión entre Aries, Tauro, Leo, Virgo y Escorpio se extendió por unos cuantos minutos más. Finalmente, fueron interrumpidos por una quinta voz acompañada de un intenso cosmo. Demasiado intenso.

-"¡YO SOY UN DIOS!"- Las palabras retumbaron por todo el Santuario. –"¡Y ahora seré el Dios más grande de la Tierra!"

Milo conocía aquella voz y aquel tono a la perfección. Los había escuchado en su infancia tan solo una vez y ésta fue suficiente como para dejarle marcado para siempre. Durante muchas noches soñó con aquella escena en el patio de su casa en Patrikia. El hombre que pronunció esas palabras era el mismo que había asesinado al aprendiz de Orión. Las lágrimas que habían estado tan renuentes de salir de sus ojos quisieron escapar, pero Milo las siguió reteniendo. Aún no era tiempo para eso.

-"Saga..."- Apenas y pudo pronunciar el nombre del culpable.

-"Entonces Mü dijo la verdad."- Era la primera vez que Milo escuchaba al Santo de Tauro tan nervioso.

-"Pero la voz de Saga suena distinta."- Replicó Virgo. Aldebarán no tardó en apoyarle.

-"Sí. Esa voz no era la del viejo Saga."

-"Sonaba como poseído."- El mismísimo León Dorado estaba renuente.

-"Como si fuera otro Saga."- Milo sintió una gruesa gota de sudor recorrer su sien. ¿Otro Saga? Sí. Esa debía de ser la explicación. ¿O no? Aquel Saga que había matado a Arles y, ahora lo pensaba, tal vez también a Shion, debía de ser otra persona. ¿Acaso no había sido el Santo de Géminis el que le ofreció su cariño como si de un hermano mayor se tratase? ¿Acaso no fue él el que lo liberó de la isla que tanto odiaba? ¿No había sido él uno de sus principales motivos para ser parte de la Orden Dorada? ¿Acaso no era a él al que le debía todo lo que era?

Saga fue durante muchos años el ejemplo a seguir del Santo de Escorpio. ¡Tan solo considerarlo un traidor era ridículo! Seguramente debía de haber una explicación lógica para lo que había pasado. Debía de haberla.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por un intenso rayo de luz intermitente proveniente del Templo de Atena. Después de un par de intentos fallidos, la luz se posó en dirección de Saori Kido. El rayo había sido ocasionado por el escudo de Atena, el Egis, y éste desapareció la Flecha de Oro en el pecho de la niña. De algún modo, Pegaso llegó hasta la estatua de Atena y apuntó el escudo en dirección a su señora.

-"Escuchen, Caballeros Dorados de las 12 Casas."- Alguien más se unió a la conversación. Alguien que les hablaba desde muy lejos.

Los aludidos tuvieron que elevar su cosmo ligeramente para poder entender con mayor claridad las palabras del recién llegado.

-"Es el Maestro de Libra."- Indicó Aries, sabiendo que sería él el único capaz de reconocer esa voz.

-"Como todos ustedes saben,"- Comenzó Dohko con voz adormilada. –"Saori Kido ha sido salvada de la Flecha Dorada."

Suficiente con introducciones inútiles. ¿Con qué derecho Dohko de Libra se presentaba ante ellos después de semejante batalla? Ahora que la muchacha había sido rescatada, el anciano oriental se atrevía a aparecerse como si nada hubiera pasado. ¡Nada! ¡Los excavadores de tumbas del Santuario no pensarían lo mismo cuando tuvieran que encargarse de tantas exequias a la vez!

-"Maestro, renunció a Libra durante 13 años. Nunca obedeció los llamados al Santuario. ¿Qué tiene que decirnos ahora?"- Milo estaba impaciente.

-"Me parece que es el momento de contarles todo ahora que Seiya y los otros han comprobado que mi teoría era correcta."

De ese modo empezó a hablar como si todos esos 13 años hubieran sido no más que un experimento hecho para comprobar las sospechas de un anciano. Comenzó, aparentemente, por el principio: el día de la traición de Aioros de Sagitario.

Por primera vez, Escorpio escuchó una versión diferente de los hechos. Aioros no solo había escapado con su Armadura. También lo hizo con un bebé quien no era nadie más que Atena encarnada. Dohko explicó que alguien había intentado matar a la Diosa, pero que fue interrumpido por Sagitario. Éste huyó con la niña pero fue mortalmente herido por Capricornio. Sin embargo, antes de morir, Aioros le encomendó a un turista del Partenón el bienestar de la Diosa. Ese turista resultó ser Mitsumasa Kido. Eso quería decir que Saori, la mocosa que organizó el infame Torneo Galáctico era la hija de Zeus. A pesar de que todas estas noticias tenían total sentido, era demasiada información como para manejarse de una sola sentada.

-"La persona que intentó matar a Atena fue Saga de Géminis."- El Santo de Libra no podía esperar que los Dorados sobrevivientes aceptaran esta versión de los hechos con facilidad. Ni siquiera Aioria.

-"¿Eso quiere decir que Saga mató a Arles?"- Sus palabras no eran las de alguien que acabara de descubrir la inocencia de su hermano.

-"Pero maestro, conozco bien a Saga. No puedo creer que él pudiera hacer tal cosa."- Milo posiblemente era el más renuente a aceptar la noticia.

Shaka tomó entonces la palabra, hablando sobre la personalidad del Santo de Géminis. ¿Quién se creía él para andar dando explicaciones? Milo sabía de la ambigüedad de los pensamientos de Saga. Sus cambios de humor eran extremos y, a veces, temibles; pero ni siquiera la bipolaridad del Gemelo daba excusa al crimen del que le acusaban. Debía de haber algo más. Tenía que.

El cosmo de Saori Kido... no... de Atena, comenzó a moverse. La Diosa se encaminó hacia su Templo. Después de 13 años, el Santo de Escorpio reconocería a aquella Deidad por la que había jurado luchar hasta el final. Mientras la pelea entre Saga, Pegaso y Fénix continuaba, Atena recorría todas las Casas.

Milo la recibió hincado y con la mirada dirigida suelo. No se atrevía a verle a los ojos después de todos los venenosos pensamientos que había tenido sobre ella. Le culpó tantas veces por del sufrimiento del Santuario que, de no haber sido porque la mera presencia de la Diosa le tranquilizó el espíritu, posiblemente hubiera optado por renunciar a su cargo en ese momento.

Los Santos Dorados sobrevivientes, así como los otros cinco Santos de Bronce que participaron en el Torneo Galáctico, escoltaron a Atena hasta el Último Templo. Durante el camino, Milo pudo apreciar el daño que había sido infringido a las Casas. Cada escena fue más triste que la anterior.

En Capricornio, el cuerpo aparentemente sin vida de Dragón yacía a lado de la vacía Armadura de la Décima Casa. La Casa de Acuario había sido congelada casi por completo. En el salón principal, Camus y Cygnus parecían dormir plácidamente con una cubierta de escarcha. Milo se vio forzado a mirar en otra dirección para evitar correr hacia el que había sido su mejor amigo. En Piscis la imagen fue simplemente conmovedora: todo el Templo había sido cubierto por rosas. El aire apestaba terriblemente y tanto el cosmo de Andrómeda como el de Afrodita habían desaparecido.

En cada una de las Casas, Atena reanimó los cosmos de los que le fueron fieles desde el principio. Cygnus, Dragón y Andrómeda parecían haber renacido. Sus cuerpos estaban demasiado heridos como para caminar, así que fueron cargados hasta arriba por sus análogos. Nadie cuestionó la decisión de la Diosa de no haber ayudado a los Santos Dorados caídos. Ninguno de los Caballeros Dorados presentes pensaba que alguno de ellos hubiera sido digno de semejante bendición.

El último tramo del camino estaba carente de rosas, cosa que no extrañó demasiado a Milo. Con cada peldaño que subía, el Escorpión se sentía más cerca de la verdad pero también más temeroso. Cuando finalmente llegó al Templo, vio algo que simplemente lo dejó perplejo:

Saga de Géminis, portando su Armadura, sonreía socarronamente ante los cuerpos inconscientes de Fénix y Pegaso.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bueh... supongo que muchos de ustedes esperaban mucho dramatismo y angst. En un principio lo busqué así... pero simplemente no funcionaba. ¿Qué puedo decir? Milo es un Caballero de Atena, no puede romperse en momentos cruciales. Debe de saber que hay momentos para todo. Tal vez su desesperación pudo reflejarse en el modo de comportarse con las amazonas... o al menos eso espero.
> 
> Cada que recuerdo este episodio me digo a mi misma: mi misma... esto no me gusta. Pero cada que lo vuelvo a leer me doy cuenta de que no es tan malo como lo recuerdo.
> 
> Just for the record: el siguiente capie no tratará del final de la batalla de las doce casas. Se centrará en el funeral de los goldies y en los pensamientos de Miluchis.  
> Espero que no hayan odiado esto... -.-


	49. Capítulo 48: Prothesis

Notas: Los antiguos funerales griegos, en un modo muy burdo, se dividían en tres partes: la prothesis (colocaban el cadáver en una casa y la gente podía ir a verlo y a orar por él), la ekphora (la procesión del cuerpo desde la casa hasta el lugar del entierro o donde estaba la pira funeraria; usualmente era hecha al atardecer), y el entierro o la incineración del cuerpo.  
Usualmente, solamente los familiares podían participar en la ekphora, pero cuando se trataba de gente importante se permitía el ho boulomenos ('aquel que quiera'), lo que le daba el derecho a cualquier ciudadano de formar parte de la procesión.  
Usualmente, las personas se cortaban un mechón de cabello para enterrarlo o incinerarlo junto con el cuerpo del difunto. Esto simbolizaba que el fallecido se lleva consigo al Hades una parte de los vivos.

Sobre los óbolos... siempre me preguntaba por qué algunas veces los colocaban en las bocas y otras en los ojos. En una página encontré que la moneda se colocaba en la boca cuando el cuerpo se enterraba y en los ojos cuando se incineraba.

El neem es un aceite muy usado en la India que tiene un olor muy, muy fuerte.

Opté por considerar que nunca encontraron el cuerpo de Shura. No se me ocurrió nada para hacer que el cuerpo apareciera como si nada.

* * *

**Capítulo 48: Prothesis ******

-"Creo que Ewan cometió un gran error al dejarte matar a alguien sin que entendieras el verdadero valor de la vida."

-"Sí lo entiendo."- Reprochó.

-"No. Eso es algo que no entenderás hasta que pierdas a alguien importante para ti."

* * *

-"Espero, Caballeros, que su paso a través del Aqueronte sea gentil. Yo les prometo que haré todo lo posible para proteger a este mundo por el cual dieron sus vidas."

Milo miraba hacia el piso mientras la Diosa pronunciaba un epitaphios logos que dejaba mucho que desear. En sí, los funerales de los Santos caídos en batalla habían sido extrañamente heterodoxos e irritantemente cortos. La prothesis se había mezclado con la ekphora de un modo muy extraño. Por si fuera poco, no había habido siquiera un habitante de Rhodorio. No era común que los civiles formaran parte del ho boulomenos, pero tampoco era algo raro. Sin embargo, el cementerio del Santuario permanecía frío y solitario. Al entierro de los Santos de Oro solo habían asistido los otros cinco sobrevivientes, Atena y unos cuantos soldados rasos. Ni siquiera Dohko de Libra asistió.

Mü de Aries fue el encargado de colocar los óbolos dentro de las bocas de los guerreros. Al terminar su trabajo, regresó a la hilera que ya formaban Tauro, Leo, Virgo y Escorpio.

-"Afrodita olía a azufre."- Susurró mientras los soldados comenzaron a tapar los ataúdes.

-"No fue fácil deshacerse del olor de las rosas. Tuve que ungirlo con un par de frascos de neem antes de considerarlo listo para su partida."

El cuerpo de Piscis fue sumamente dañado y Shaka de Virgo fue el que se ofreció a encargarse de él. El rostro del Último Guardián estaba cubierto de cortadas y de sangre, pero lo peor era el aroma que el cadáver despedía. El polen de sus rosas ocasionaba un insoportable olor. Tanto así, que Shaka no pudo limpiar el cuerpo sino hasta que se colocó un trozo de tela húmeda sobre la nariz.

Después de Virgo, fue Leo el que tuvo la labor más ardua. Aioria había elegido cuidar del cuerpo de Saga de Géminis. Éste tan solo tenía unos cuantos rasguños y moretones, pero lo que complicó el trabajo fue la cortada que cruzaba gran parte de su abdomen. No fue fácil para Aioria esconder la ennegrecida piel debajo de la delgada túnica que cubría al cuerpo.

Tauro tuvo el trabajo más fácil: Death Mask. Su cuerpo había salido ileso y solo recibió una limpieza con aceite antes de ser vestido.

El cuerpo de Shura nunca fue encontrado. Su tumba recibía un ataúd vacío a excepción del óbolo que Aries había colocado ahí solo por si las dudas.

Milo fue el que se encargó del Santo de Acuario.

Milo miraba ligeramente entretenido a Atena. La Diosa estaba distraída. Nerviosa si se podía decir. Sus ojos saltaban de los sarcófagos al suelo y de regreso a los sarcófagos. Cuando los soldados terminaron su trabajo y los ataúdes habían desaparecido debajo de una gruesa capa de tierra, Aldebarán se atrevió a hablar.

-"Atena, tal vez lo mejor sea que regrese a las 12 Casas."

La Diosa quiso negarse inmediatamente.

-"No es necesaria su presencia en este lugar."- Interrumpió Escorpio. –"A los muertos no le sirven las plegarias si están dedicadas a alguien más."

-"¡Milo!"

-"¿Acaso no estás de acuerdo conmigo, Mü?"

-"Por favor, Atena."- Shaka interrumpió tan solo para evitar una discusión. –"Nosotros nos encargaremos del resto."

La joven miró con desconfianza a los Caballeros hasta que finalmente se convenció a sí misma de que lo mejor era retirarse.

-"¿Y bien?"- Milo decidió retomar la discusión. –"¿Cuál fue el problema, Mü?"

-"El destino de Seiya y los demás será determinado por ellos mismos."

-"¡Tonterías!"- El Santo de Leo terminó con su silencio.

-"Atena tiene cosas más importantes que hacer además de velar por la salud de los jóvenes de Bronce."

-"Le salvaron la vida. Es normal que se preocupe por ellos."

-"No, Aioria."- Mü insistía. –"Atena es una Diosa. Ella no puede darse el lujo de ser normal."

-"Ella tiene el mismo derecho que nosotros de velar por nuestros amigos."

-"¿Y qué te hace pensar que nosotros lo tenemos?"

Aries comenzó su camino fuera de la necrópolis sin esperar la respuesta de Aioria, el cual quedó demasiado sorprendido como para siquiera haber pensado en una.

-"Va tras ella."- Aclaró Aldebarán solo para sí.

-"No entiendo. ¡Primero ayuda a Seiya y ahora parece no importarle!"- Aioria finalmente recuperó el habla.

-"Mü se parece a su Maestro. Es bien sabido que él era también muy estricto."- Aldebarán decidió apoyar a su amigo. –"Tal vez tenga razón."

-"Tal vez no."

-"Es suficiente."- Shaka concluyó, interrumpiendo a Leo y a Tauro. –"Si van a discutir elijan cualquier otro día. O al menos otro lugar."- Dio media vuelta y comenzó a alejarse.

-"¿Creen que Shura pueda cruzar el primer río?"- Aioria preguntó después de un largo silencio.

-"Si lo cruza o no, no importa. De todos modos no podrá tener un final tan terrible como el de Saga."- Las palabras de Aldebarán denotaban rencor. –"Su alma se congelará en el Cocytos."

-"No seas tan orgulloso, Aldebarán. Es posible que ese sea el destino de todos nosotros."- El susodicho no pudo sino callar ante las palabras de Escorpio.

Los tres jóvenes permanecieron en silencio por casi una hora. Ahora solo quedaban ellos en el cementero. Aldebarán fue el primero en retirarse y fue seguido por Aioria.

Al saberse solo, Milo extendió su dedo índice y se concentró hasta que su uña se enrojeció y se alargó. Tomó entonces un mechón de su cabello y lo cortó.

-"Lo lamento."- Se disculpó. -"Solo les ofreceré esto. Si le doy un mechón a todos ustedes quedaré calvo."- Extendió su mano y permitió que los trozos de cabello fueran llevados por el viento.

Cerró los ojos. Parecía haber sido ayer cuando conoció a Saga; cuando su maestro lo insultaba; cuando recibía las cartas de Camus. Cuando todos estaban vivos.

Ladeó la cabeza.

-"Por todos los Dioses. ¿Cuándo pasó todo esto?"

Con tan solo recordar la insólita escena que vio en el Templo, todo su estómago se revolvió sobre sí mismo. Saga alzando su puño en contra de la Diosa... aquello había sido tan impactante para Milo que fue lo único que le hizo notar que, tal vez, debía de matar a Géminis.

Pero eso no fue necesario.

Boquiabierto, había visto al cuerpo de Saga caer al suelo. Temblando, había reconocido el líquido rojizo que emanaba de su abdomen. Orando fue como despidió el alma de Saga. Milo aún ignoraba quién había sido aquella criatura que hablaba con tanto desdén y crueldad, pero le había quedado horriblemente clara la identidad de la persona que murió en brazos de Atena. Los dientes de Escorpio tiritaron cuando se atrevió a caminar hacia adelante y se asomó por el costado del cuerpo sin vida solo para ver con el alma partida la hermosa sonrisa del hombre que acababa de morir. ¿Cuántas veces había visto a Saga sonreír así? Milo nunca se molestó en contar las de por sí pocas ocasiones y eso le avergonzó.

-"¿Cómo no me di cuenta? ¿Cómo?"- Finalmente las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar. –"Perdóname."

El Saga que Escorpio había reconocido como maestro acabó siendo uno totalmente diferente al que llegó a visitarle en el Santuario. No solo su sonrisa había desaparecido para ese entonces, sino que su alma había terminado completamente agotada. En su orgullo, Milo creyó que ese cambio carecía de importancia, pero que error tan grande había sido el creer eso. ¿No había sido la última visita que el Gemelo le otorgó una llamada de auxilio? En su modo lo fue, pero el Santo de Escorpio se negó a verlo. Cualquier discernimiento que pudo haber hecho fue nublado por el enojo que sentía hacia Géminis. ¿Y enojo por qué? ¡Porque el hombre que había sido atormentado por las Erinias durante 13 años no le prestaba la suficiente atención! De no haber sido tan egoísta se hubiera dado cuenta de la verdad y entonces...

-"¿Y entonces qué?"

Seguramente hubiera sido asesinado sin poder haber hecho nada al respecto. Sin embargo, siempre quedaba una pequeña posibilidad de que todo se hubiera solucionado. Pero todo eso no importaba ahora que lloraba frente las cinco nuevas tumbas del Santuario.

-"Eres un tonto, Camus."- Su voz era demasiado aguda como para que sus palabras fueran entendidas. –"¡Tenías que morir ¿no es así?! ¡Tenías que morir como tu estúpido maestro! ¡Siempre estuviste jodido por eso y tenías que matarte! ¡Tenías que matarte y dejarme solo!"- Pateó la tierra removida de la tumba de Acuario. –"¡Y lo peor es tu maldito alumno! ¡Que me dejaste a tu maldito alumno!"

Camus nunca le pidió a Milo que cuidara de Hyoga en caso de que lo peor sucediera, sin embargo, el hacerlo era un deber moral que Milo, desde un principio, sabía que tenía. Así era como debía de ocurrir entre amigos: uno debía de velar por el bien de las cosas que el fallecido dejaba atrás.

-"No sabes cuánto lo odio. ¡No sabes! ¡No sabes cuánto lo odié desde siempre!"- Su abdomen comenzó a dolerle debido a los esfuerzos que realizaba. –"¡Desde que por él te fuiste a Siberia! ¡Desde que se instaló en tus pensamientos, Camus! ¡YO era el que debía de estar en ellos! ¡YO! ¡YO que era el único que te soportaba! ¡Pero tú nunca me los otorgaste! ¡Nunca!"- Se hincó en el suelo y tosió repetidamente, lo cual ocasionó que su estómago le doliera aún más. Tuvo que detener sus reproches por unos segundos de modo que pudiera recobrar su aliento. –"Si al menos te lo hubieras llevado contigo... No te lo perdonaré, Camus. Tú no tenías derecho a morir."- Echó su peso hacia atrás de modo en que quedara sentado en el suelo. –"Ninguno de ustedes lo tenía. Espero que desde donde estén no puedan darse cuenta de lo inútil que fueron sus muertes."

Habían sido diez años desde que mató por primera vez, pero apenas ahora entendía las palabras de Saga. 'Hasta que pierdas a alguien importante para ti.' Él dijo que hasta entonces Milo entendería lo valiosa que era la vida. Y bien, ahora que habían muerto dos de las personas más importantes para Escorpio, las palabras de Saga se cumplían cual profecía.

-"No eran cangrejos."- Cubrió su rostro con sus manos. –"No eran como los cangrejos."

Lloró silenciosamente durante un par de horas más y cuando recuperó la noción de sus alrededores, se sintió sumamente acalorado. Miró hacia el cielo.

Era mediodía.

Aún sufriendo las contracciones involuntarias de su diafragma, se puso de pie y salió del cementerio.

-'Es por esto que Ewan odia tanto estos lugares...'- Pensó.

Miró hacia las 12 Casas y luego hacia el sur. Consideró un par de veces si era necesario que regresara a su Templo y al convencerse de que no, comenzó un pequeño paseo.

Corrió lo suficientemente rápido como para que la explosión sónica fuera escuchada por terceros. No tardó demasiado tiempo en toparse con un risco que sobresalía al mar. El Egeo se fundía con el cielo. La brisa era sumamente pobre.

-"He vuelto."- Sonrió tímidamente mientras se dirigía a un interlocutor invisible. Bajó las escaleras que llegaban hasta la base del peñasco. No le importó sentir el agua salada colándose entre su ropa y su Armadura. Siguió descendiendo hasta que pudo colocar ambas manos sobre dos barrotes que conocía bien. –"Te dije que no te fueras a ir. ¿Por qué nunca me haces caso?"- Una ola especialmente alta lo movió hacia su derecha y le obligó sujetarse de las rocas en lugar de las barras de metal.

Cabo Sunión. Casi había olvidado los sentimientos encontrados que le provocaba ese lugar. Fue ahí en donde sintió por primera vez que alguien lo necesitaba, pero también fue en donde las Moiras le arrebataron por primera vez algo querido.

Apenas en ese momento Milo comenzó a cuestionarse verdaderamente sobre si Kanon seguía vivo o no. Pasó gran parte de su vida convenciéndose a sí mismo de que éste aún existía y solo ahora consideraba que el hermano de Saga pudo haber partido al Hades desde hacía años.

-"No estás muerto ¿verdad? Tú no puedes estar muerto."

No...cuando Camus y Saga se fueron del Santuario por primera vez, había sido Kanon el único que se quedó a su lado. Ahora que Géminis y Acuario volvían a irse, Kanon no podía ser tan cruel como para seguir desaparecido. Él tenía que salir repentinamente del agua. Debía de decirle alguna tontería y luego ambos regresarían al Santuario para platicar de todo y nada como lo hacían antes.

La marea comenzó a subir.

-"Dijiste que escaparías. ¿Dónde estás?"- Accidentalmente tragó agua salada y su estómago se constriñó. Tosió tan fuerte que tuvo que soltarse de las rocas para buscar los escalones que lo sacarían del agua.

Exhausto, dejó que su cuerpo descansara sobre los escalones húmedos del Cabo.

-"Nunca te diste cuenta. Nunca viste lo mucho que te quería."

El Sol se ocultaba.

-"Te necesito."

* * *

Llovía de nuevo en el Santuario. El aprendiz de Aries finalmente se había cansado y se había ido a dormir, lo cual le dio a Mü la oportunidad de salir del Templo para ponerse a pensar en todas las cosas que ocurrieron el día anterior. Afortunadamente, todo había salido bien o, al menos, no tan mal. Cinco bajas en el rango superior fueron algo considerable, pero al menos otros 6 permanecían vivos. Los jóvenes de Bronce estaban en pésimas condiciones pero posiblemente sobrevivirían. Atena estaba de vuelta en el Santuario y finalmente se había solucionado el misterio que había alrededor de la muerte de su maestro.

Mü de Aries se sentía tranquilo mientras veía la ligera lluvia caer sobre el Santuario. Poco le importaban el frío que hacía o las finas gotas de agua que empezaron a cubrir su rostro.

-"No deberías de estar afuera, Mü."- Una voz le sacó de sus pensamientos. Alzó el rostro y se encontró con el Santo de Escorpio. –"Podrías enfermarte."

-"Lo mismo podría decirte a ti."- Mü no pudo ver bien a Milo debido a la oscuridad, pero supo por su voz que éste estaba agotado. –"Aunque parece que ya has enfermado."

-"Aye. Pero creo que con reposo tendré suficiente."

-"¿En dónde estabas?"

-"Por ahí."- Comenzó a exprimir el agua de su cabello. Tendría que bañarse en cuanto llegara a Escorpio. La sal seca comenzaba a fastidiarlo. –"Mü, ¿por qué dijiste que Atena no tenía el derecho de preocuparse por Seiya?"

-"Porque es lo menos que merecemos."

-"No entiendo."

-"Dijiste que conocías bien a Géminis ¿no es así?"- Milo asintió. –"Si Ella te hubiera pedido que mataras a Saga ¿lo hubieras hecho?"

-"Sí."

-"¿Ves? Los Santos de Oro no ponemos a nadie antes que a Atena. Más que otorgarle nuestras vidas le otorgamos nuestras almas. Vivimos y morimos por ella y no lo dudamos ni un instante. Es por respeto que la Diosa no debe de tener preferencias en cuanto a mortales se refiere."

-"Hay algo que no me estás diciendo."- Milo sonrió pues sabía a dónde iba la conversación. –"Atena ha tenido favoritos desde antes de que la Orden se creara."

-"En ese entonces las cosas eran diferentes. Tan solo quiero procurar que cuando pelee lo haga por algo que valga la pena."- Entrecerró los ojos. –"No está permitido que el amor de Atena sea vertido sobre solo un Caballero. El amor de Atena debe ser para todos sus Caballeros por igual. Eso es lo que le dije."

-"Piensas en Pegaso, ¿no?"

-"No es prudente decir eso en voz alta, Milo. Pero quédate con ese pensamiento."

-"La encarnación de Atena aún es joven y su espíritu tardará en fortalecerse, es normal que esté teniendo conflictos. Te recomiendo tener un poco más de fe, Aries. Yo, por mi parte, procuraré tener menos. Bienvenido al Santuario."

Después de decir esto siguió caminando hacia el Octavo Templo.

-"Gracias."

Sí. Tal vez sería bueno tenerle un poco más de fe a Atena. Tomaría tiempo pero seguramente Ella entendería. Retiró de su frente un mechón de cabello húmedo y retornó su mirada al cielo. La lluvia había cesado.

Mü se puso de pie y regresó a su Templo.

Posiblemente mañana también llovería.

* * *

-"¿Cómo te llamas?"

Kanon permaneció en silencio por varios segundos. Le pareció sumamente estúpido que después de más de un año de conocerse aún no se había presentado correctamente. Nunca hubo la oportunidad ni las intenciones de hacerlo y a la larga un nombre había resultado ser innecesario.

-"¿Importa?"

-"Sí."- Kanon sonrió al ver la seguridad del niño.

-"Kanon."- Milo lo vio incrédulo por varios segundos. -"Si tanto quieres hacerlo, dilo."

-"¿Cómo la isla?"

-"Como la isla."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Las Erinias son 3 divinidades (Alecto, Tisífone y Megera) que tienen alas en sus espaldas y serpientes en lugar de cabellos. Torturan con sus látigos a los humanos que realizaron algún acto de crueldad o de traición. Las Moiras son también tres (Átropo, Cloto y Láquesis). Son las que determinan los años de vida de una persona.
> 
> Si... creo que con eso abarco todo. Me gustó mucho escribir este capítulo. Me costó algo de trabajo pero me gustó cómo quedó al final. TT Mi porbe Miluchis. Creo que a partir de aquí será puro sufrimiento.
> 
> Hn... y pues bueno. Eso es todo. Ojalá que les haya gustado. ¡Arigatou!


	50. Capítulo 49: Red Fox

Glen-Almain

In this still place, remote from men,  
Sleeps Ossian, in the narrow glen;  
In this still place, where murmurs on  
But one meek streamlet, only one:  
He sang of battles, and the breath  
Of stormy war, and violent death;  
And should, methinks, when all was past,  
Have rightfully been laid at last  
Where rocks were rudely heaped, and rent  
As by a spirit turbulent;  
Where sights were rough, and sounds were wild,  
And everything unreconciled;  
In some complaining, dim retreat,  
For fear and melancholy meet;  
But this is calm; there cannot be  
A more entire tranquility.

El Valle Estrecho

En este lugar tranquilo, lejos del hombre,  
Descansa Ossian, en el valle estrecho;  
En este lugar tranquilo, donde solo murmura  
Una corriente dócil, una sola:  
Cantó sobre batallas y sobre el aliento  
De la tormentosa guerra y de la violenta muerte;  
Y cuando todo terminó, pienso, debió  
Recostarse merecidamente al fin  
Donde las rocas se apilaban en desorden y rotas  
Como por un turbulento espíritu;  
Donde el paisaje era áspero y salvajes los sonidos  
Y no había nada reconciliado;  
En un retiro quejumbroso y triste,  
Donde el miedo y la melancolía se encontraban;  
Pero aquí reina la calma; no podría haber  
Mayor serenidad.

* * *

-"Càite bheil an... 'Red Fox'?"

Ballachulish había resultado ser un lugar bastante pequeño. Aún así, el Santo de Escorpio se perdió a tan solo un par de minutos de llegar. Era normal, sin embargo: había quedado tan fascinado por el paisaje que su sentido de la orientación simplemente desapareció. La escena parecía sacada de un poema de Wordsworth (era difícil para Milo imaginarse que había sido el autor el que se inspiró del paisaje y no al revés); la ciudad estaba bordeada al este por montañas azules y por el este por un lago recorriendo una oscura playa. El clima era frío y húmedo y la noche estaba cercana. Por ende, una aún fina pero palpable niebla había comenzado a absorber al pueblo. Finalmente Milo comprendió del todo el amor de Ewan hacia los relatos fantásticos. Si en algún lugar del mundo los seres humanos podían convivir con los brownies y los gnomos, ese debía de ser en Ballachulish.

Milo salió del Santuario hacía un par de días. Deseaba irse de Atenas al menos por un tiempo y el único lugar al que se le ocurrió visitar resultó ser aquel pueblo en la costa oeste de Escocia.

Aparentemente su escocés gaélico resultó ser bastante malo, pues el hombre al que le hizo la pregunta le respondió sin palabras. Su dedo índice señaló directamente a una casa de tamaño medio con paredes de color marrón. El pórtico fue construido con madera oscura y, sobre el dintel de la puerta, colgaba un letrero del cual, acercándose lo suficiente, se podía leer 'Red Fox'.

El escorpión subió las escaleras dedicándose a hacer con sus botas el mayor ruido posible. Abrió la puerta y fue inundado por una mezcla de olores que no resultó ser precisamente amable con su nariz. No había más de cinco personas en el lugar y todas ellas se dedicaban a tomar de tarros o de botellas de cerveza.

Y del lado opuesto de la barra se encontraba él.

-'No es cierto.'

Milo torció su boca en una media sonrisa y se dedicó a observar al dueño del bar. Su cabello rubio se había tornado un tanto más enmarañado y largo que antes pero por lo demás seguía siendo la misma persona.

¿Era posible que a pesar de tanto tiempo el formal Caballero de Escorpio no hubiera cambiado en nada?

Milo estuvo de pie frente a la puerta durante los segundos suficientes como para llamar la atención. El rubio alzó la vista del tarro que llenaba y lo miró directamente a los ojos.

-"Fianna."- Susurró. –"¡Un Adh seidh ha venido por mi alma!"- Exclamó en gaélico mientras dejaba el tarro lleno sobre la barra.

Milo sintió una oleada de calor en el pecho al escuchar esa voz. Habían pasado siete años desde la última vez. Antes parecía poco tiempo, pero apenas ahora notaba lo cuánto que había extrañado el acento de su maestro.

-"Didaskalos… no esperaba que el griego se le olvidara tan pronto."- Caminó a grandes zancadas hacia la barra y se detuvo solo hasta poder sentarse en uno de los bancos.

-"Deja de utilizar un idioma durante más de cinco años y luego dime si lo recuerdas."- Habló con cizaña en inglés, esperando dar a entender su punto de este modo.

-"A diferencia de otros, no me resigno a dejar de practicar los idiomas, maestro."- Contestó con el idioma anglo. Se había preparado para no pasar vergüenzas ante él de nuevo.

Ewan arqueó la ceja y sonrió.

-"Aye, aye... ya entendí. ¿Acaso debo de disculparme?"

Milo negó con la cabeza.

-"Admito que aún con práctica he olvidado mucho del gaélico. Nadie allá afuera me entendía."

-"Por supuesto que no."- Aclaró mientras servía un ale a otro recién llegado. –"¿Sabes cuántos aquí sabemos ese idioma? No más de 30, te lo aseguro."- Milo había pensado que, siendo mayor, ya no se sentiría tan torpe a lado de su maestro. Suspiró al darse cuenta de su desatino. -"Las tradiciones se pierden con rapidez, Adh seidh. Si hablando una lengua casi muerta puedo ayudar a retrasar esa pérdida, lo haré con gusto."- Sacó un vaso de vidrio y después sirvió un líquido ligeramente rojizo en él. Posteriormente le agregó un chorro de agua. –"Toma esto."

Milo estiró su mano y examinó el contenido del vaso. Un dulce aroma inundó su cabeza. No recordaba que el alcohol pudiera oler tan delicadamente.

-"¿Qué es?"- Preguntó mientras unía sus labios al vaso. Un calor seco envolvió su pecho.

-"¿Es posible que a estas alturas de tu vida no puedas reconocer una bebida?"- Cruzó ambos brazos. –"Es whisky; del bueno. ¿Sabes? Si no puede ser curado por la mantequilla o por el whisky entonces no tiene cura."

-"¿Qué le hace pensar que necesito la cura de algo?"

-"Estás aquí ¿o no?"- Arqueó la ceja. –"La verdad es que esperaba que vinieras. Sé que algo pasó en el Santuario. Pude sentirlo desde aquí."

-"¿Qué tanto fue lo que sintió?"

-"Lo suficiente como para saber que fue algo grande."

-"Nunca lo adivinaría."- Sonrió con tristeza antes de tomar otro trago. –"Nunca."

-"Habla, muchacho. No estoy para adivinanzas."

-"Aioros no fue un traidor. Él solo quiso salvar a Atena."- Empezó.

-"¿De qué?"- Esperó a que Milo continuara, pero no lo hizo. –"Go hifreann leat! Si no vas a contarme lo que pasó entonces-"

-"El Patriarca intentó asesinar a Atena."- Ewan calló en seco. –"Aioros descubrió esto y huyó del Santuario con la Diosa en brazos. Tal vez haya escuchado su nombre adoptivo: Saori Kido."- En efecto, Ewan había escuchado el asunto del Torneo Galáctico, pero en aquel momento optó por no prestarle demasiada atención. –"Después de 13 años, Atena ha regresado a las 12 Casas."

-"Eso es ridículo."- Murmuró. –"Arles nunca hubiera alzado un dedo en contra la Diosa."

-"No fue Arles."

-"¡Peor aún! ¡¿Quieres hacerme creer que el fantasma de Shion haría algo así?!"- Golpeó ambas manos en contra de la mesa. Con sus gritos ahuyentó la poca clientela que tenía esa tarde. Sin embargo, esto no podía interesarle menos en esos momentos. –"¡Es estúpido! ¿¡Acaso Loki te ha enloquecido?!"

-"Shion no murió por edad. Alguien lo asesinó."- Prosiguió sin elevar la voz. –"El mismo que asesinó a Arles; el mismo que ocupó su lugar durante 13 años."

-"¿Quién?"

-"Saga de Géminis."

De un manotazo, Ewan tumbó el vaso con whisky. Milo se incorporó y miró hacia el suelo, contemplando las gotas de líquido que se escurrían entre las lozas de madera.

-"No juegues conmigo, Adh seidh. Aún puedo matarte."

-"Usted sabe que no estoy mintiendo. Lo sabe tan bien como nosotros lo sabíamos; pero fuimos tan necios que no pudimos verlo."

Ewan frunció el ceño. Las palabras del joven eran ciertas.

-"¿Por qué?"

-"Me gustaría saberlo. Sé que hay algo más detrás de esto, pero me quise ir de Atenas antes de descubrirlo. No hubiera podido estar ahí un día más."

-"¿Qué fue de él?"

-"Está muerto. Casi todos lo están. Ahora solo quedamos 6 de los 12."

-"¿Cuáles?"- La pregunta fue entonada como una orden.

-"Mü de Aries, Aldebarán de Tauro, Aioria de Leo, Shaka de Virgo, Dohko de Libra y Milo de Escorpio. Los demás fueron demasiado estúpidos como para mantenerse con vida."

-"Ankou."- Susurró.

-"Dijo que ya no quería que le llamara así. Camus. Así debemos de llamarle ahora."- Ewan asintió. –"Él decidió morir a manos de su alumno."- Rió con suavidad. –"Igual que Lino. ¿No es curioso? Las Moiras tienen un terrible sentido del humor."- Ewan no tuvo el valor de responder. –"Usted dijo que en algún momento pensó que no podría seguir adelante."- Trató de ocultar lo mejor que pudo la congestión de su nariz. –"¿Es cierto que con el tiempo se cura el dolor?"

-"Duele, muchacho. Pero ¿sabes qué es peor? Darte cuenta de que, al final, olvidar no es tan difícil como parece."- Extendió su mano para alcanzar una botella azulada de wodka y se sirvió de ésta en un vaso. –"Al principio piensas en esa persona a todas horas, luego solo pocas veces al día, luego solo antes de ir a dormir. Antes de que te des cuenta solo piensas en él de cuando en cuando. Cada que algo te lo recuerda."- Dio un pequeño sorbo al líquido.

-"¿Y si todo lo hace?"- Recargó su rostro en su mano derecha. –"¿Si todos los lugares le hacen recordar a uno?"

-"La gente crea nuevos recuerdos y todos se superponen. El corazón olvida y al final te quedas apesadumbrado no tanto porque extrañes a esa persona, sino porque te das cuenta de que ya no es tan importante para ti como lo era antes."

-"Nosotros estamos listos para morir. Es fácil entender cuando uno de nosotros muere en una misión; por algo que valga la pena. ¿Pero así? ¿Tan inútilmente? No puedo concebir que los Dioses puedan ser tan crueles como para planear esto."

-"No lo son."- Arguyó. –"Ni siquiera Ellos pueden serlo. Los seres humanos deciden sus destinos. Si ellos quisieron morir fue por ellos mismos; los Dioses no tienen nada que ver en sus decisiones. ¿Crees que la gente ajena al Santuario piensa que somos brillantes al darle nuestras vidas a una jovencita? Somos dueños de nuestras vidas, por eso podemos dárselas a quien queramos. Ellos no murieron inútilmente sino que lo hicieron por algo en lo que creían. No importa lo absurdo que sea para nosotros, si para ellos valió la pena, tal vez lo mejor sea respetar sus decisiones."

-"Cuando lo vi, creí que no había cambiado en nada, maestro. Me equivoqué ¿no?"- Ewan siempre fue impulsivo y caprichoso. Juzgaba con rigor a las personas y era totalmente intransigente. Sin embargo, ahora parecía que el hombre pensaba mejor en sus palabras. Ewan de Escorpio ya no odiaba tanto como antes.

-"Los años de tranquilidad le dejan a uno mucho tiempo para pensar."

-"No sabía que la gente pudiera cambiar tanto."

-"Aún eres un mocoso, Adh seidh. Podrás tener mi Armadura o pelear en todas las Guerras Santas del mundo, pero aún serás un mocoso."- Alzó el rostro con interés. –"Y ¿qué hay de Atena?"

-"Ella está bien, creo. Aunque si he de ser sincero no es lo que esperaba. Demasiado humana, si se puede decir."

-"Vivió 13 años como mortal. Debe de ser difícil. Incluso para Ella."

-"¿En serio lo cree?"

-"No lo sé."- Caminó unos cuantos pasos hasta encontrarse con una silla sobre la cual se sentó. Solo entonces notó que el bar estaba vacío. –"Parece que has ahuyentado a mi clientela, Adh seidh."

-"No me parece que yo sea el culpable."- Caminó hacia los trozos de vidrio esparcidos en el suelo. Recogió los pedazos más grandes con la mano derecha, acunándolos en su mano izquierda. –"Cambiando de tema…"- Añadió. –"Red Fox me parece un nombre raro para su bar."

-"¿Qué tiene de raro?"

-"Es demasiado… común."- Caminó hacia el único basurero que tenía a la vista y tiró en él los trozos de vidrio.

-"¿Qué puedo decir? Es bueno para el negocio. Los turistas no vienen solo para ver el puente. Si lo hacen es por el asesinato de Appin."

-"¿De qué?"

Ewan suspiró irritado.

-"Sigues siendo tan ignorante como antes."

-"No soy ignorante. Solo no sé tanto como usted."

-"Y yo no sé nada. Ahora solo imagínate en lo que eso te convierte."- Alzó su copa en son de brindis. –"Red Fox: así llamaban a Colin Campbell. Era un hombre joven pero poderoso... en mil setecientos cincuenta y tantos quiso arrendar las propiedades del clan Stewart a su favor. Por supuesto que los jacobitas no iban a aceptar esto con facilidad, así que un día el disparo de un francotirador mató a Campbell. Las autoridades exigieron al clan Stewart que entregaran al culpable, pero éstos se negaron. Al final acabaron sentenciando a muerte a James Stewart solo porque sí."

-"¿Solo eso?"

-"No..."- Añadió. –"Stewart fue colgado y dejaron su cuerpo en la horca durante 18 meses. Al final lo único que mantenía al esqueleto unido eran las cadenas que en vida ataban al pobre hombre."

-"Eso ya suena más a usted."

-"Aún puedes visitar el lugar en donde lo colgaron. No está muy lejos del puente. Deberías ir a verlo. Solo te recomiendo regresar pronto. Los espíritus comienzan a salir a estas horas de la tarde y no suelen recibir con los brazos abiertos a los extranjeros."

Milo arqueó la ceja mientras se escuchó el campaneo que indicaba que la pesada puerta se abría. La clientela comenzaba a regresar.

* * *

-"Curioso."- Leyó en voz baja las palabras grabadas en la placa de metal oscuro. –'A la memoria de James Stewart de Achari o 'James de los Valles', ejecutado en este lugar el 8 de noviembre de 1752 por un crimen del que no era culpable.'

Una fría corriente de aire se posó en su nuca, ocasionándole un escalofrío que le hizo arquear la espalda. La noche ya había caído y el sonido de los insectos nocturnos amenazaba con acabar con la cordura del Santo de Escorpio. La niebla no le permitía ver con claridad y un extraño temor anegó su mente.

-"Así que moriste el día de mi cumpleaños..."- Se corrigió. –"No moriste. Esos bastardos te mataron ¿no? Revenant, espero que tu espíritu pueda descansar algún día."

El Santo de Escorpio giró sobre sus pasos y caminó con presura de regreso al bar. El aire ya estaba demasiado frío y Milo había comenzado a sentirse observado.

James Stewart no pudo sino entristecerse al ver cómo aquel hombre se alejaba.

Does then the Bard sleep here indeed?  
Or is it but a groundless creed?  
What matters it?-I blame them not  
Whose Fancy in this lonely Spot  
Was moved; and in such way expressed  
Their notion of its perfect rest.  
A convent, even a hermit's cell,  
Would break the silence of this Dell:  
It is not quiet, is not ease;  
But something deeper far than these:  
The separation that is here  
Is of the grave; and of austere  
Yet happy feelings of the dead:  
And, therefore, was it rightly said  
That Ossian, last of all his race!  
Lies buried in this lonely place.

-William Wordsworth

¿Es cierto que el bardo descansa aquí?  
¿O es una creencia sin fundamento?  
¿Qué importa? No culpo a los que fueron  
Por la Fantasía conmovidos en este lugar  
Solitario; y de ese modo expresaron  
Sus ideas del perfecto reposo.  
Un convento, incluso la celda de un eremita,  
Perturbarían el silencio de este valle:  
No es calma, no es tranquilidad  
Sino es algo mucho más profundo:  
La separación que hay aquí  
Es la de la tumba; y la de los austeros  
Pero felices sentimientos de los muertos:  
Y así, pues, se dijo bien  
Que Ossian, ¡el último de su raza!,  
Yace enterrado en este solitario lugar.

-William Wordsworth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WIIIIIII! Ewan está de regreso! .. Por un rato. Etto, veamos:
> 
> Go hifreann leat!: En gaélico irlandés (debería ser escocés, pero es casi lo mismo :P) es, literalmente, 'Al infierno contigo', oséase un 'Vete al diablo'.
> 
> Bueno... la verdad a la hora de escoger una nacionalidad para Ewan solo tomé un mapa de Escocia y 'donde el dedo cayera' sería su ciudad de origen. La afortunada fue Ballachulish. Cuando comencé a buscar info sobre ella, me llevé una gran sorpresa al ver que era un lugar tan interesante y bello. Encima, el asesinato de Appin coronó el asunto perfectamente, sin mencionar la coincidencia entre la fecha de muerte de James y el nacimiento de Milo. Es por eso que traté con semejante detalle los orígenes de Ewan: Ballachulish era demasiado rica como para pasarla por alto como un simple lugar de nacimiento.
> 
> Sobre el poema de Wordsworth, es parte de 'Memorials of a Tour in Scotland'. Un trabajo que aplicaba muy bien a este capítulo. En lo personal no me gusta Wordsworth (creo que es demasiado complicado e... inglés... para mi pobre mente), pero creo es un escrito que pone un ambiente muy propicio en este capie. La traducción no fue mía, la saqué de internet y cambié una que otra palabra.  
> Hn... es todo por ahora. ¡Gracias y que tengan un buen día!


	51. Capítulo 50: Ean MacEndroe

-"No salgas esta noche, Ean."

Una alta y corpulenta figura le otorgaba una mirada de advertencia a un pequeño niño.

-"Quiero."

El chiquillo había sido siempre de pocas palabras, pero eso era solo porque el hombre era de demasiadas.

-"No. Es una noche fría. Los fantasmas no tardarán en salir."- Aquel hombre tenía un mal presentimiento pero, debido a su edad, no pudo discernir bien de qué era de lo que se trataba. Era por eso que esa noche no quería dejar al niño solo. –'Demasiados demonios nocturnos.'- Pensó. Una delgada capa de sudor coronaba su frente.

-"Quiero verlos."

-"Mañana, Ean. Esta noche…"- Sintió por unos segundos que su peso le traicionaba, obligándolo a inclinarse un poco hacia atrás. –"No. Hoy no."- Fue lo único que el aire de sus pulmones le permitió seguir diciendo.

-"¿Por qué?"

El hombre, ya entrado en años, no tuvo más remedio que recargar su peso sobre la barra del bar. Tardó casi un minuto en poder contestar.

-"De acuerdo."- El extremo cansancio le obligó a rendirse. Aquella noche tendría que poner de lado su presentimiento. –"Solo no juegues con los fuegos fatuos."

El niño asintió y salió disparado fuera del edificio.

El anciano sonrió y caminó con lentitud hacia uno de los bancos del lugar. Una vez que se sentó en él, colocó su mano sobre su estómago. Repentinamente entendió el por qué de su mal presentimiento. Alzó la cabeza al escuchar el tintineo de la campana que anunciaba que la puerta de la cantina se abría. El movimiento brusco de cabeza le hizo perder el equilibrio y cayó del banco.

A orillas del río, Ean MacEndroe jugaba a pescar.

Si tenía suerte, tal vez pudiera atrapar a una nereida.

* * *

Milo no podía dormir en la habitación que su maestro tan amablemente le había prestado. Claro que el lugar no era tan frío como Siberia, pero eso no quería decir que fuera un lugar cálido. Además, la humedad en el aire convertía cada inhalación en una tortura. El Santo de Escorpio ni siquiera había intentado recostarse en la cama. Sabía que el hacerlo sería inútil. Además, había un marcado olor en las sábanas de la habitación que no dejaba de inquietarlo.

Dio vueltas por el cuarto durante unos cuantos minutos hasta que se convenció de que allí no había nada interesante. Guiado por la curiosidad, Milo salió de la habitación solo para encontrarse con un librero. Se atrevió a darle una mirada más de cerca y tomó un libro al azar.

-"Kidnapped."

Hojeó un poco el libro y luego decidió cambiarlo, esta vez cuidando mejor su elección. Encontró un libro con cubiertas de cartón especialmente grande. Al abrirlo se dio cuenta de que se trataba de un álbum de fotografías. Sonrió triunfante y caminó de regreso a su habitación, sin molestarse siquiera en cerrar la puerta.

Las primeras imágenes eran muy viejas. Habían sido maltratadas por arañazos, dobleces y una que otra grapa. Todas variaban en su coloración desde sepia hasta colores pálidos y amarillentos.

Al principio, solo una mujer aparecía en las fotos. Luego, un niño de cabello claro la reemplazó. No había muchas fotografías de él, sin embargo. En la última aparecía ya como un hombre vestido de traje y listo para marchar a quien sabe dónde.

Fue fácil para Milo notar el salto que hubo en el tiempo, pues repentinamente el único modelo de las fotografías era un niño rubio que el escorpión reconoció con seguridad.

-"¿Se puede saber quién te dio permiso para esculcar mis cosas?"

Milo alzó el rostro un tanto sorprendido.

-"Lo lamento, maestro."- El susodicho se sentó sobre la cama a un lado suyo. –"¿Y el bar?"- Preguntó sin deseos de dar una excusa a su comportamiento.

-"Entre semana suelo cerrar más temprano. Las mujeres me reprochan el que sus esposos no puedan levantarse a tiempo para ir a trabajar."

-"Éste es usted ¿no?"- Milo cambió de tema, refiriéndose a las imágenes del álbum.

-"No. No lo soy."- Sonrió de lado y acarició la fotografía a través de la cubierta plástica. –"¿Sabes? Apenas descubrí estas fotos hace un año. Dionisio nunca me las mostró y yo no me había atrevido a entrar a su cuarto hasta entonces."

-"¿Cómo era?"- Si había algo que llamaba la atención de Milo, era que Ewan casi nunca hablaba de su predecesor; como si para él no hubiera sido alguien importante; como si el conocerlo o no hubiese sido igual. Sin embargo, aquel anciano al que llamaba con insistencia 'Dionisio' residía en la mayor parte de sus recuerdos. ¿Era posible que un civil fuera aún más interesante que un Santo de Atena?

-"Como un hombre que siempre estaba embriagado."- Milo arqueó la ceja no entendiendo del todo aquellas palabras. -"Él siempre se empapaba de todo lo que hacía. Vivía con una intensidad que nunca he vuelto a ver. Era un amante de la pasión misma. ¡Pasión en todo! ¡Desde hacer cosas tan simples como el tomar una fotografía hasta en el arte de preparar una bebida! ¡Nunca, ni una sola vez, lo noté desganado! Te digo, muchacho. Él era un verdadero amante."

Milo sonrió con tristeza al ver el entusiasmo de su maestro. En su mente, los civiles eran gente sosa y desganada: simples corderos que solo se dedicaban a obedecer, enriquecerse y, en el peor de los casos, a solo existir. Apenas ahora comenzaba a considerar que aquellas personas podían ser algo más que simples e inocentes peones a los que debían de proteger. Tal vez ellos sí podían tener pasiones. Tal vez sus almas podían arder del mismo modo en el que lo hacía la suya cada que combatía.

-"Entonces fue un buen hombre."

-"El mejor."- La mirada de Ewan se hizo aún más cristalina que de costumbre. Milo no pudo evitar abrir los ojos desmedidamente al ver cómo varias lágrimas comenzaron a recorrer del rostro de su maestro. –"Él me pidió que me quedara esa noche, Adh seidh. Me lo pidió y aún así me fui y cuando regresé, él ya no estaba."

-"¿Hubiera habido diferencia?"

-"Aye."- Rió con desgano mientras retiró algunas lágrimas con el dorso de su mano. –"Hubiera visto su muerte y me hubiera dejado aún más traumado."

-"Lo suponía."- Decidió volverle a prestar atención al álbum. –"Si este no es usted entonces ¿quién es?"

Ewan negó con la cabeza.

-"Es Ean. Ean MacEndroe. Así es como Dionisio me llamaba. Quiero creer que me consideró su guía; el que lo salvó del Perro Negro. Cualquier padre se pierde un tanto al saber muerto a su hijo y me gusta pensar que por mí salió adelante."

-"Siempre nos gusta pensar que la gente nos necesita."

-"Aye. Es un sentimiento reconfortante."- Se levantó y le arrebató el álbum a Milo. –"Sé que no puedes dormir, pero inténtalo. Lo necesitas."

-"Maestro."- Interrumpió. –"¿Qué día murió su abuelo?"

-"No tienes que ser muy brillante para deducirlo."- Giró su rostro hacia la puerta. –"No pienses más en los muertos esta noche, Adh seidh. El aire es traicionero en estas tierras: las almas abandonadas podrían sofocarte."- Cerró la puerta detrás de sí.

Milo se resignó y alcanzó el interruptor de luz para apagarla. Al lado del botoncito amarillento y, colgado de un grueso y oxidado clavo, reposaba un calendario con una gastada imagen de una laguna.

La fecha en aquel calendario había quedado fija desde hacía ya muchos años.

-"27 de mayo."

Más que sentirse aliviado al finalmente conocer el motivo de la melancolía de su maestro en ese día del año, se sintió ligeramente atemorizado. Examinó con rapidez la habitación y apagó la luz. A la hora de acostarse se tapó con las cobijas aún más de lo necesario. El olor del que antes había huido se hizo más intenso y un delgado vaho comenzó a emanar de su boca.

La temperatura estaba descendiendo, pensó.

Cerró los ojos cuando por su mente cruzó que tal vez el espíritu de Dionisio estaba de visita, esperando saber del huésped que su nieto había alojado en su habitación.

* * *

Milo permaneció en Ballachulish durante cinco noches antes de sentirse listo para regresar al Santuario. Ahora se sentía más tranquilo y no le pesaría tanto recorrer las 12 Casas. O al menos eso era lo que esperaba. Se despidió de su maestro con menos parsimonia con la que lo hizo al haber obtenido su Armadura. Éste, por su parte, tampoco pareció despedirse con excesiva emoción.

Ewan sospechaba que volvería a verlo muy pronto.

Milo, por su parte, estaba seguro de lo contrario.

Al llegar a Atenas, el Santo de Escorpio caminó directamente hacia la Casa del Carnero Blanco. Mientras recorría los abandonados y áridos parajes, no dejaba de compararlos con las imágenes que permanecían en su recuerdo. Aquel lugar no era el mismo al que había llegado hacía 15 años. El mármol que alguna vez le había parecido infinitamente blanco ahora lucía tan grisáceo y triste como las casas de cal de Patrikia. Los correteos entre aprendices habían sido sustituidos por las guardias de los pocos soldados sobrevivientes. El murmullo de los vendedores de Rhodorio se había convertido en poco más que el sonido del aire escabulléndose entre las desmoronadas rocas de la región.

¿Ese era el recinto consagrado a la Diosa?

¡El escenario había sido mil veces más majestuoso cuando Saga portaba el ropaje de Patriarca!

Saori Kido, Atena, Ella tendría que esforzarse mucho si es que deseaba volver a esas épocas en donde las 12 Casas eran vistas como el camino hacia el Olimpo y no como el camino hacia el Hades.

-"Finalmente regresas."- Una voz serena sacó a Milo de sus pensamientos.

-"Mü. Lo lamento. Actué de modo irresponsable."- Se excusó con esperanza de que lo dejaran en paz. –"Necesitaba tiempo para pensar en lo ocurrido."

-"Lo sé."- Aclaró con presteza. No había comenzado la conversación con intenciones de amonestar al Santo de Escorpio. Tan solo necesitaba pedirle un favor.

-"Con tu permiso me retiro, Aries. Me gustaría informarle a Atena que he vuelto."

El valor de Mü flaqueó unos momentos y se limitó a asentir, permitiéndole el paso al Octavo Guardián. No fue sino hasta unos cuantos segundos antes de perderlo de vista en la oscuridad de su Templo que se atrevió a pronunciar sus pensamientos.

-"Milo. Cuando hayas cumplido con la Diosa es necesario que regreses. Tenemos que hablar de algo. Aldebarán y los demás también vendrán."

-"Aye."

Después de esto se perdió entre las columnas del Templo.

* * *

-"Le agradezco mucho que me haya permitido retirarme por unos días, Atena."

Milo se inclinaba ante la Diosa. ¡Y cuán diferente se sentía hacerlo a como imaginaba que sería! El respeto y temor que tenía hacia Ella acabó convirtiéndose en complacencia y, que Zeus lo perdonara, en ternura. Después de todo, era tan solo una niña. Con solo ver su pequeño cuerpo de pie frente a él le daban ganas de prestarle su Armadura para evitar que el viento la dañara.

¿Cómo es que esa jovenzuela había peleado en Ilión?

-"Esta bien, Milo. Me alegra ver que estés mejor ahora."- Al terminar la Batalla de las 12 Casas, la Diosa notó la confusión e ira de Escorpio. Su guerrero no le serviría de nada en esa condición. El joven debía de descansar y aclarar su mente. Afortunadamente, ahora su espíritu se sentía más calmado. Tal vez solo un tanto más frío que antes. Atena no le prestó atención a ello. Le pareció algo normal.

-"¿Qué hay de Usted, Atena?"- Alzó la vista y arqueó la ceja. –"Sé que todo este asunto también ha sido un fuerte golpe para Usted."

-"No me parece que mis Santos estén en condiciones de juzgarme."- La voz de la muchacha era extraña: sumamente débil y temblorosa. Como si tuviera miedo de hablar.

Milo se puso de pie casi por instinto. Sonrió.

-"¿Mü ha vuelto a hablar con Usted? No creo que deba de tomarlo demasiado en serio. Aquí entre nos: los Caballeros de Atena estamos para servirle, no para decirle de quién debe o no preocuparse. Le seguiremos hasta el final."

-"¿Por qué?"- Susurró.

-"Porque así lo hemos decidido."

-"¿Eso es todo?"

-"¿Necesitamos más?"

Atena curvó sus labios en una tímida sonrisa.

-"No."

-"Seiya y los demás estarán bien. Lo sé. Ellos también han decidido cuidarla."- Se inclinó hacia ella y retomó un tono de voz más formal. –"Con su permiso, me parece que hay un asunto que debo atender."- Dio media vuelta y salió de la habitación.

-"Porque así lo decidieron..."- Repitió la joven.

Su corazón comenzó a palpitar con rapidez.

Después de todo, Ella también tenía derecho a decidir.

* * *

Ean regresaba de su caminata nocturna. Tenía las rodillas empapadas y sus manos astilladas por tanto jugar con madera mojada. Sus pies estaban congelados ya que el agua del río atravezó sus zapatos y sus calcetines. En sus manos acunaba unas cinco piedras de colores que había capturado. Su abuelo se pondría feliz al ver las joyas que los gnomos dejaron en la superficie.

Se detuvo al ver a mucha gente murmurando en las calles cercanas al Red Fox, pero, al convencerse de que no se trataba de nada importante, siguió su camino. Apenas puso un pie sobre las escaleras del pórtico, una mano lo sujetó del hombro.

-"Lo lamento, hijo. Tu abuelo murió anoche."

Ean tardó en comprender el verdadero significado de esas palabras, y cuando lo hizo, simplemente decidió sentarse en el primer escalón del pórtico. Era casi como si esperara a que el espíritu de Dionisio regresara. No escuchaba las voces que le pedían que comiera algo. Tampoco las de quien le decían que se tapara. Apenas y notó cuando un hombre de apariencia importante le dijo que el bar había quedado a su nombre y que quedaría cerrado hasta que llegara a la mayoría de edad.

Solo alzó la vista al reconocer una presencia en especial.

-"Ven."- El hombre extendió su mano derecha hacia él. Ean la aceptó y se levantó. –"Yo cuidaré de ti, Ewan."

El niño asintió y fue conducido de regreso al bosque por un hombre que portaba una Armadura tan brillante como el Sol.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahora sabemos todavía más del adorable Ewan. ¿No es lindo? coff Etto... creo que no tengo mayor comentario sobre este capie.
> 
> El libro que Milo saca de la repisa de Ewan, Kidnapped, trata precisamente del Asesinato de Appin.
> 
> El capítulo fue inspirado por mi maestro de Equilibrio Químico. Nos dio una cátedra sobre lo importante que era embriagarse (sí, con esa palabra). Creo que sus palabras me conmovieron mucho. Eh... eso es todo, creo. Espero que este capie les haya gustado. A mí me pareció muy lindu.
> 
> Ahora sabemos todavía más del adorable Ewan. ¿No es lindo? coff Etto... creo que no tengo mayor comentario sobre este capie.
> 
> El libro que Milo saca de la repisa de Ewan, Kidnapped, trata precisamente del Asesinato de Appin.
> 
> El capítulo fue inspirado por mi maestro de Equilibrio Químico. Nos dio una cátedra sobre lo importante que era embriagarse (sí, con esa palabra). Creo que sus palabras me conmovieron mucho. Eh... eso es todo, creo. Espero que este capie les haya gustado. A mí me pareció muy lindu.


	52. Capítulo 51: Eremos (Abandono)

-"¿Vendrá?"

Aries, Tauro, Leo y Virgo estaban reunidos en el Primer Templo. Una conferencia como aquella era poco común, pero todos los jóvenes habían asistido con puntualidad. Todos menos uno.

-"Lo hará."- El anfitrión respondió convencido de sus propias palabras. –"Dijo que lo haría."- Sonrió algo avergonzado. –"Al menos eso fue lo que le entendí."

-"No lo sé, Mü."- Continuó el Santo de Tauro. –"Me parece que ha tardado demasiado. ¿Tal vez lo olvidó?"

-"No."- Aioria afirmó mientras terminaba de comer una de las galletas que le habían ofrecido. –"La invitación seguramente alimentó su curiosidad lo suficiente como para hacer que venga."- Sacudió sus manos para deshacerse de las migajas.

-"Tal vez sospecha el motivo de la reunión."- Aldebarán mostró inseguridad. –"De cualquier modo, dudo que acceda a ayudarnos."

-"No le vamos a pedir que lo haga. Solo se lo vamos a informar."- Insistió Aioria. Ellos querían ayudar a los Santos de Bronce reviviendo sus Armaduras; esto a costa de su sangre. Si Escorpio quería o no participar, era su problema. Incluso si los Dioses no eran propicios, podrían reparar las Armaduras a tiempo para la siguiente batalla; solo era cuestión de extender un brazo y realizar un corte. –"Podemos hacer esto sin él."

-"No creo entender el motivo de sus preocupaciones, Caballeros."- Finalmente Shaka de Virgo habló.

-"Milo recibió dos fuertes golpes en esta batalla. No podemos esperar que sea afable con Hyoga y los demás."

-"No solo él perdió a sus compañeros, Aldebarán."- A Aioria, la actitud de Milo le parecía irresponsable e infantil. ¡Eran guerreros! Se suponía que estaban acostumbrados a lidiar con la muerte. Milo, en cambio, actuaba como un niño asustadizo. Como si él no hubiera sido responsable de más de una decena de asesinatos.

-"Tú más que nadie deberías entender sus sentimientos, Aioria."- Reprochó Tauro. –"En Saga perdió a un maestro y en Camus..."- Se interrumpió por miedo de sonar indiscreto.

-"No podemos estar seguros de eso."- Aclaró Aioria, sabiendo a lo que el Segundo Custodio se refería.

-"¿De qué?"- Aldebarán bajó la mirada ante la pregunta de Mü. Aioria solo lo miró con extrañeza. –"No conozco a Milo más de lo que llegué a conocer a Camus. No entiendo a lo que se refieren."

-"Son solo rumores."- Indicó Aldebarán.

-"Dicen que Acuario y Escorpio eran amantes."- Aioria sonrió al ver los ojos de Mü abrirse en incredulidad. –"Si me lo preguntan, yo diría que solo eran buenos amigos."

-"Lo que menos importa ahora son las relaciones amorosas del Octavo Guardián. Seamos pacientes por ahora. Pronto bajará del Templo de Atena."

El resto estuvo de acuerdo con estas palabras y se limitaron a esperar en silencio.

La espera no fue muy larga. En unos cuantos minutos, el eco de unas pisadas se escuchó en el salón.

-"Mü de Aries. He de felicitarte."- Finalmente el Santo de Escorpio hizo su aparición. Sonreía sarcásticamente mientras sujetaba su casco en la mano derecha. Aries le recibió poniéndose de pie. –"Has logrado juntar a casi todos los Santos de Oro sin necesidad de invocar una Reunión Dorada."- Se tomó la libertad de sentarse a lado de Aioria en un sillón que ya compartía con Shaka. –"Debieron de haber sido más de 30 años desde la última vez en que eso pasó."

-"Tan solo he tenido la oportunidad de hacerlo, Milo. Me parece que este es un asunto que nos concierne a todos."

-"Estoy intrigado."- Escorpio arqueó la ceja y les brindó una mirada más detallada a los demás visitantes. Todos menos Shaka lucían inquietos y lo observaban detenidamente, como buscando una respuesta a una pregunta sin pronunciar.

-"Como saliste del Santuario no pudimos hablar de esto antes."- Continuó Aries. –"Pero supongo que entiendes el estado en el que terminaron Seiya y los demás."

-"Es sobre sus Armaduras."- Aioria interrumpió. –"Queremos ayudarle a Mü a revivirlas."

-"Entiendo: quieren mi sangre."

-"No sabíamos si querrías participar en esto o no."- Añadió Mü. –"No parecías estar muy feliz con los muchachos."

-"¿Habría de estarlo? Esos mocosos nos masacraron cual ganado."

-"Si no quieres ayudarnos está bien."- Indicó Aldebarán. –"Somos 6 de nosotros y solo cuatro Armaduras. La de Fénix estará bien por sí misma. Solo quisimos decírtelo para que estuvieras enterado."

-"Hyoga es mi responsabilidad. Me gustaría encargarme de su Armadura."- Aldebarán y Aioria lo miraron con algo de desconcierto. –"¿Qué?"- Preguntó irritado. –"Le daré toda la ayuda que los Dioses me permitan darle. Si dejo que Hyoga pierda su Armadura, la muerte de Camus resultará aún más inútil de lo que por sí fue."

-"Que así sea."- Concluyó Shaka. -"Mü viajará a China a hablar con Roshi sobre esto. Seguramente él querrá encargarse de la Armadura de Dragón."

Mü asintió y cruzó ambos brazos.

-"Partiré mañana en la mañana. Confío en que mantendrán la guardia suficiente."

-"De eso despreocúpate."- Aioria movió su mano izquierda en señal de indiferencia. –"Mientras Atena esté aquí no tenemos de qué preocuparnos."

-"Dado el caso, me parece que estamos en problemas, Leo."- Shaka se puso de pie y salió del salón. El resto no tardó en seguirle ya que sintieron el cosmo de la Diosa saliendo del Segundo Templo. Los cinco jóvenes se reunieron en la salida de Aries y se hincaron al tener a la Diosa lo suficientemente cerca.

-"¿Podemos ayudarle en algo, Atena?"

-"De hecho sí, Aioria."- Dio una señal con la mano para que los Caballeros se pusieran de pie. –"Regresaré a Japón. Te agradecería que arreglaras los asuntos de mi viaje con Tatsumi. Me parece que está quedándose en el campamento de los Santos de Plata. Marin te ayudará a encontrarlo."

-"Disculpe, Señorita, pero no me parece prudente que salga en estos momentos."

-"Tengo asuntos importantes que atender en el oriente, Aioria. ¿Debo recordarte que mi deber no es solo como Atena? Saori Kido tiene toda una vida que cerrar antes de poder dedicarse en exclusiva al Santuario."

-"Debemos insistir, Atena."- Mü fue el que tomó la palabra entonces. –"La situación es de por sí complicada; nuestras fuerzas están sumamente debilitadas. Solo con su presencia podremos reordenar nuestras huestes."

-"Suficiente, Mü. He tomado una decisión."

-"Al menos permítame acompañarle, Atena."- El Santo de Leo se inclinó como para acentuar sus palabras. –"No le estorbaré. Solo le seguiré lo suficientemente cerca como para asegurar su seguridad."

La Diosa miró con recelo al Caballero y no accedió sino hasta casi medio minuto después.

-"Bajemos entonces. Ambos tenemos asuntos qué atender."

-"¿A dónde va Usted, Atena?"- Solo Aldebarán tuvo el coraje para cuestionar a la Diosa.

-"A la Fuente."- No le otorgó una segunda mirada a los Caballeros de Oro y siguió su camino. Aioria la siguió de cerca.

-"Así que eso era. Se va a llevar a los Santos de Bronce a Japón."- El Segundo Guardián se quitó su casco y pasó su mano derecha a través de sus cabellos.

-"Seguro los llevará a uno de sus hospitales."- Aries suspiró y negó con la cabeza. Le parecía que la Diosa estaba comportándose de un modo insólitamente egoísta. Lo peor era el saber que no podía hacer nada al respecto.

-"Nuestra única opción es dejarla ir y esperar a que Aioria haga un buen trabajo como Guardián."- Milo se colocó su casco y dio un cuarto de giro. –"Creo que con esto la reunión ha llegado a su fin. Retomaremos el asunto de las Armaduras de Bronce cuando Aioria regrese. Ahora con su permiso, me retiro."- De ese modo se despidió y comenzó a subir las escaleras que llevaban hacia la Casa del Toro Dorado.

-"Yo también regresaré a mi Templo."- Shaka inclinó levemente su cabeza ante Mü. –"Gracias por la hospitalidad."- A los pocos segundos alcanzaba a Escorpio en su ascenso.

Aldebarán alzó los brazos y se estiró, emitiendo un fuerte bostezo.

-"¿Tú también te vas?"

-"¿Me estás corriendo?"- Aldebarán sonrió y se sentó en el suelo con los pies cruzados.

-"Sabes que no haría eso."- Se sentó a su lado. Ninguno habló por un buen rato. –"Admito que esto no es lo que esperaba."

-"¿Esto qué? ¿El Santuario? ¿Atena?"

-"Ambos."

-"Atena estará bien. Solo es cuestión de tiempo para que su espíritu despierte por completo. Cuando eso pase, el Santuario mejorará."

Mü no estaba del todo convencido con estas palabras. El asunto parecía ser mucho más complicado que eso.

-"Dime la verdad, amigo. ¿Crees que estábamos mejor con Saga?"

Aldebarán pensó unos momentos en su respuesta. Una sonrisa no tardó de dibujarse en su rostro.

-"Como en todo había su lado bueno y su lado malo. En ese entonces había mucha más gente en el Santuario y era mucho más seguro. Además, si algo no faltó en su patriarcado fue disciplina. Todo estaba ordenado tan perfectamente que daba miedo."

-"Parece que has olvidado mencionarme el lado malo, Aldebarán."

-"¿Es necesario?"- La sonrisa se atenuó. –"Al menos dos guardias morían a la semana. Los aprendices eran sentenciados a pena de muerte a la primera provocación. Los hombres que verdaderamente valían la pena morían como traidores y los traidores vivían como consejeros del Patriarca. La de Saga fue una prelacía cruel. No me gustaría regresar a esos días."

-"¿Incluso con Saori Kido en lugar de la Diosa?"

-"Esperas mucho de ella, Mü. Es tan solo una niña. No puedes pedirle que adquiera todas las responsabilidades que su cargo le confiere en solo unos días."

-"¿Por qué no? ¿Acaso no encarnó para ello?"

-"Atena sí. Pero Saori no."- El pecado de Saga ocasionó que Atena se dividiera en una parte humana y en una divina. Por ahora, el lado humano era el que reinaba.

-"Estoy comenzando a creer que cometí un error al ayudar a Seiya y a los demás; y eso es muy malo."

-"Creo que todos lo pensamos, Mü. Seguramente el único seguro de sí mismo en estos momentos es Shaka."

-"Lo envidio."

-"Supongo que después de esto preferirás esperar para arreglar la Armadura de Shiryu."

-"No me iré del Santuario hasta que Aioria regrese. Temo que algo malo pueda ocurrir."

-"¿Como qué?"

-"Es solo un presentimiento."- Mü mintió. Sabía que el peligro que los acechaba era real y que podía surgir de un momento a otro. -"No debe de ser nada."

-"Han sido días pesados para todos nosotros,"- Aldebarán enderezó su espalda para demostrarle a Mü la confianza que tenía en sus propias palabras. –"Pero con el tiempo todo mejorará."- Colocó su mano sobre el hombro del Santo de Aries. –"Mientras tanto, a tener paciencia."

-"Procuraré tenerla."- Mü cerró los ojos y sonrió con sinceridad. Sin embargo, una gran sombra seguía ennegreciendo su mente.

Él sabía que lo que menos tenían era tiempo.

* * *

-"¿Tenemos noticias del Santuario, Tetis?"

Un hombre que portaba una armadura de tonalidades naranjas interrogaba a una mujer de cabello rubio.

-"Buenas noticias, señor. Uno de los soldados me acaba de informar que la señorita Atena pronto llegará a Japón."

Kanon rió para sí.

–"Los Santos de Oro deben de estar locos como para permitir que Atena salga del Santuario tan repentinamente. ¿Sabemos si alguno de ellos la acompaña?"

-"Parece ser que no, General."

-"Ten por seguro que sí. Aunque dudo que su escolta sea de más de uno de ellos. No creo que sospechen que tienen un nuevo enemigo. Dime, ¿ya sabemos quiénes son los sobrevivientes de la Batalla de las 12 Casas?"

Tetis cerró sus ojos azules como para poder recordar mejor los títulos de los Caballeros que eludieron la muerte.

-"Aries, Tauro, Leo, Virgo, Libra y Escorpio."

-"Solo seis..."- Murmuró. –"¿Quién diría? Ellos mismos se han infringido el daño suficiente como para que los sobrepasemos en número."- Su voz se tornó un poco más seria. Su felicidad también parecía haber desaparecido.

-"¿Qué haremos ahora, señor?"

-"Esperaremos. Falta poco para ir por nuestro señor Poseidón y no me gustaría parecer impaciente ante él. Aún nos queda más de medio mes y utilizaremos ese tiempo para fortalecer nuestro ejército. Pronto atacaremos tierra firme."

-"Como usted diga, señor."

-"Ah, y Tetis. ¿Por qué no le comunicas a Kraken sobre los sobrevivientes? Sospecho que le agradará saber que Acuario y Cygnus se le adelantaron al Hades."

-"Sí."

La mujer se inclinó levemente y bajó las escaleras que había detrás de ella.

El General Marino la observó marcharse desde el portal del Pilar del Atlántico Norte.

-"A final de cuentas sí moriste, ¿no, hermano?"- Kanon, al igual que muchos otros, no sabía del fraude que Saga armó durante 13 años. Lo sospechó, pero nunca se convenció del todo. Apenas unos cuantos días atrás le llegaron noticias de la rebelión en el Santuario y, entonces, todo se aclaró. Su primer sentimiento fue de odio: Saga le dio el peor de los castigos otorgados por Atena solo para sacarlo del camino. O al menos así había parecido. Posteriormente, Kanon se emocionó. Si Saori Kido había reconquistado el Santuario, entonces Saga recibiría un castigo. ¡¿Y qué mejor castigo que el que él mismo sufrió?! Había tenido esperanzas de verlo encerrado en Cabo Sunión. De haber ocurrido así, Kanon le hubiera ofrecido una segunda oportunidad. Aún podría vengarse de Atena. Juntos, el asunto sería aún más fácil.

Pero Saga nunca fue encerrado en Cabo Sunión. Ahora su hermano compartía el mismo destino que Aioros.

Sacudió su cabeza como para sacar de ésta todos esos pensamientos. Lo mejor estaba por dar comienzo y las Marinas de Poseidón no tardarían en pelear contra los Santos de Atena. En menos de tres semanas, pensaba, estaría frente a los Caballeros Dorados. Entonces acabaría con todos, no sin antes mostrarles su identidad. 13 años de ocultismo habían sido suficientes. Ahora era tiempo de que los Santos de Oro reconocieran a su nuevo enemigo; de ser necesario destruiría a los sirvientes de Atena uno por uno y su puño no dudaría ante ninguno.

O eso esperaba, ya que dos luces turquesas cegaban continuamente su visión. Si las cosas seguían de ese modo, él tendría que ser el primero.

Pero de todo eso se preocuparía después. Aún faltaba que la fecha señalada llegara y, mientras tanto, disfrutaría de sus logros.

-"Descansa en paz, hermano."

Ninguna lágrima cruzó su rostro. Sin embargo, algo en el pecho de Kanon dolió intensamente.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡WIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!  
> ¡WIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII! ¡KANON REGRESÓ! ¡REGRESÓ!  
> XD Jejejeje! Al fin ¿ne?
> 
> Etto, bueno sobre la Fuente que dice Atena, se refiere a la 'Fuente de Atena'. Este es un lugar (según un sidestory de la serie) cerca de StarHill al que van todos los Caballeros que son heridos. Se supone que ahí el aire es muy pesado y punzante, pero que ayuda a curar a las personas. Según esto, Seiya y los demás son dejados ahí para que se curen. Debo mencionar que no me convence del todo el sidestory del que saqué esto... pero me parece un detalle interesante así que lo puse.
> 
> Creo que eso es todo. ¡Lamento la tardancia!


	53. Capítulo 52: Sugrethe (Crónica)

Año 1986 _Estamos a inicios de marzo y Atena se encuentra no muy lejos del Santuario. Por razones de negocios ajenos a la orden, ha tenido que visitar Cabo Sunión. Su presencia ahí nos inquieta poco menos de lo que lo hacía estando en Japón. Debemos de confiar en que Aioria de Leo haga un buen trabajo resguardando la vida de la Diosa._

_Aún no se tienen noticias de los Caballeros de Bronce. Su traslado a la clínica oriental no parece haber ayudado en nada su estado de salud._

_Dohko de Libra permanece en China. Aunque ha tomado su lugar como la máxima autoridad entre nosotros, se niega a regresar a Atenas, por lo que no es posible otorgarle el rango de Patriarca._

_Han sido muchos siglos desde la última vez que el Santuario se vio desprovisto de la figura del Kyoko. Este hecho ha desconcertado a muchos. El Santuario lucha por mantenerse firme ante una amenaza latente pero, al carecer de verdaderos líderes, ésta resulta ser una lucha inútil. Los Santos de Oro poco podemos hacer. Incluso entre nosotros hay discusiones y una notoria desconfianza. Día a día la orden se debilita y, de seguir así, los Espectros de Hades aniquilarán lo poco que queda de ella._

_Esperamos, entonces, el regreso de Atena. Solo Ella podrá darnos la confianza que necesitamos para luchar en contra del enemigo. Desafortunadamente, su ausencia ya se ha alargado a medio mes. Que Zeus nos perdone. Incluso hemos pensado en asesinar a los salvadores de la Diosa. Sin ellos, Atena regresaría a Grecia y tendríamos algo menos de qué preocuparnos. Tauro se niega rotundamente. De estar presente, Leo también se negaría. Aries y yo, Escorpio, nos limitamos a guardar nuestros comentarios. Solo Virgo parece estar realmente considerando esta idea._

_A un mes de la Batalla de las 12 Casas, he visitado las tumbas de los hermanos caídos. Éstas han sido cubiertas por una cama de flores blancas. Es curioso que el cementerio sea el lugar con más vida en todo el Santuario._

_Por ahora, lo único que nos queda es seguir esperando._

La pluma fuente detuvo su movimiento. El dueño de la mano que la sujetaba enderezó su espalda y miró hacia su ventana. A pesar de que el día apenas comenzaba, el cielo estaba tan ennegrecido como si fuera de noche. Pronto llovería. Posiblemente durante mucho tiempo.

-"Esperaremos."

Milo de Escorpio talló su rostro con ambas manos y suspiró. Se levantó de su asiento y dio una mirada rápida a su habitación. Su nueva habitación. Apenas ayer decidió que se había cansado de dormir en un cuarto sin ventanas y estuvo toda la tarde moviendo sus cosas de lugar. Ahora su habitación era la misma que Ewan había utilizado alguna vez. De algún modo, aquel lugar se sentía un poco más cálido. Más vivo.

Se disponía a prepararse algo de comer cuando fue interrumpido.

-"Por favor vengan todos."- Se trataba de Aries. –"Ha ocurrido algo inesperado."

Milo respingó y notó que el cosmo de Aioria había regresado al Santuario. Atena no lo acompañaba. Se puso nervioso. No quería ni imaginarse lo que había ocurrido. Olvidando inmediatamente su hambre, salió del Octavo Templo.

* * *

-"Bien, ya estamos todos."- Comenzó Aldebarán al ver llegar a los Santos de Virgo y de Escorpio. –"¿Qué pasó, Aioria? ¿Dónde está Atena?"

-"Ella está bien. Debe de estar llegando a Japón en estos momentos."

Milo y Aldebarán le miraron confundidos. Shaka, como siempre, lucía impasible.

Aioria no sabía cómo continuar. Ni siquiera él estaba seguro de lo que había ocurrido. Solamente una cosa le quedaba clara: era solo el comienzo de algo que los pondría a todos en peligro.

-"Alguien intentó secuestrar a la Diosa."- Mü se vio obligado a terminar el relato que Leo no parecía querer continuar. Sus ojos permanecieron cerrados y sus palabras sonaron irritantemente indiferentes. El resto de los Caballeros no compartió su indiferencia. Incluso Shaka de Virgo hizo un notorio alzamiento de cejas.

-"¿Quién?"- El corazón en el pecho de Milo comenzó a palpitar salvajemente. ¿Tal vez Hades finalmente había regresado al mundo de los humanos?

-"No sé."- Leo miró hacia el suelo no sintiéndose avergonzado, sino frustrado. Aunque eliminar a aquel robusto hombre que se llevaba a Atena en brazos había sido algo sumamente sencillo, nunca pudo identificarlo. Solamente tenía una pista, pero ésta no le hacía sentir mejor. –"Fue un hombre con una armadura oscura."

'Negras como el fondo de la oscuridad. Con un brillo frío como el de la Luna.'

-"¿Un Sappuri?"- Se pudo notar un tono de inquietud en las palabras de Shaka.

-"No."- La coraza que Aioria vio la noche anterior no había sido espectacular ni mucho menos. Era opaca y débil. Algo tan pobre no podía ser una armadura destinada a los Espectros de Hades.

Mü se acercó a una mesa y tomó un casco en el que nadie había reparado. Lo mostró ante todos. El yelmo era de un color verde muy oscuro y no tenía nada de interesante además de dos adornos colocados en ambos lados.

-"Aletas."- Milo no supo si debía tranquilizarse o ponerse más nervioso. –"Pero… no parecen ser Escamas."

-"Esto no fue hecho por Oribarkon."- Señaló Mü. –"Fue algo producido en masa y en poco tiempo. Posiblemente le pertenecía a uno de los soldados de Poseidón."

El silencio reinó por varios segundos. Hacía ya mucho tiempo que Poseidón atacó al Patriarca, pero nunca volvió a intentar nada. Ahora, el Tío de la Diosa se preparaba de nuevo para la guerra; y no podía estarlo haciendo en un peor momento. Hacía 260 años, éste se mantuvo al margen de la pelea entre Hades y Atena. Los jóvenes no entendían el por qué apenas ahora Poseidón decidía movilizarse.

-"Aioria, ¿será posible que abandonaste a Atena sabiendo lo que la persigue?"- El casco de Milo, descansando en su antebrazo, recibió de la mano de su dueño una fuerte presión.

-"Tenía que enseñarles esto. Por Atena no se preocupen. Ella está a salvo."

-"Por ahora."- Aldebarán se tomó la libertad de terminar las palabras de Aioria. -"Tenemos que traerla de regreso cuanto antes."

-"¿Y cómo piensas hacer eso?"- Leo agudizó su tono. –"¿Crees que yo no le pedí que lo hiciera? Ella no se irá de Japón. No abandonará a Seiya y a los demás."

-"Es cierto."- Milo se vio forzado a coincidir con Aioria. –"Tampoco creo que nos deje traer a los mocosos de regreso al Santuario. Confía demasiado en sus médicos."

-"Entonces yo iré a tomar su lugar en Japón como guardián de los Santos de Bronce."

-"No sé si Atena esté de acuerdo con eso, Aldebarán."

-"Tenemos qué intentarlo, Mü."- Insistió. –"Nosotros no podemos hacer nada desde aquí. Atena tiene que regresar."

-"¿Todos están de acuerdo con seguir la idea de Aldebarán?"- Milo y Aioria respondieron la pregunta de Mü con un débil 'sí'. –"¿Shaka?"

-"Intentaremos este modo; pero si Atena se niega a regresar, tendremos que tomar medidas más drásticas."

-"¡No permitiré que toques a Seiya y a los demás!"- Tauro alzó su voz en un modo que pocos habían presenciado antes. –"¡Ellos son más merecedores de estas Armaduras que todos nosotros juntos!"- Dijo esto posando su palma sobre su pecho.

-"Nuestra primera opción será tu plan, Tauro."- La oración fue proferida con lentitud. Virgo no se molestó en ocultar el enojo que las palabras del Segundo Guardián le ocasionaron. –"Confiamos en que no fallarás."

Aldebarán decidió no ignorar la amenaza de Shaka y calló.

-"Yo iré a hablar con el Maestro."- Informó Aries cuando consideró que el ambiente estaba lo suficientemente tranquilo. –"Espero que pueda guiarnos de algún modo."

-"Lo dudo."- Milo torció su boca en una sonrisa. –"Nos dirá que esperemos aquí. Así es él: le gusta esperar."

-"Es posible."- Mü asintió. –"Pero debe de estar al tanto. También aprovecharé para llevarle el Manto de Dragón. Creo que es hora de que retomemos ese asunto."

-"Yo me encargaré de la Armadura de Andrómeda."- Shaka aclaró. –"Milo otorgará su fuerza a Cygnus."- El susodicho asintió. –"Aldebarán estará en Japón, así que será Pegaso el que reciba la sangre de Aioria."

-"Entonces arreglaremos esas tres Armaduras cuando haya terminado con la de Dragón. No tardaré más de un día. Hasta entonces permanezcan en guardia."

-"Lo haremos. Aunque aquí ya no hay nada que valga la pena proteger."- Milo se colocó el casco y viró hacia la salida del Templo. –"Será mejor que partan ahora. La lluvia no tardará en caer."

-"De acuerdo. Hasta entonces, Caballeros."- Mü caminó hacia la mesa en la que reposaban las cuatro cajas de Pandora de las Armaduras de Bronce. Se colocó la caja de Dragón en su espalda y luego se dirigió a Aldebarán. –"Vamos."

Tauro asintió y junto con Aries salió de las 12 Casas.

Aioria, Shaka y Milo no se quedaron en el Templo del Carnero Blanco por más tiempo. Hundidos en un incómodo silencio, los tres comenzaron a caminar hacia sus respectivas Casas. El mutismo se prolongó durante todo el ascenso y no fue roto sino hasta que los tres guerreros llegaron a la Casa del León.

Apenas se adentraron unos cuantos metros al Templo cuando una fuerte lluvia se desató. El sonido de las furiosas gotas chocando contra el suelo y las paredes del Templo entorpecía los sentidos de los Caballeros.

-"Nunca había visto que lloviera así."- Aioria casi tuvo que gritar para que sus palabras fueran entendidas; el viento azotaba con fuerza las columnas del edificio. –"Quédense en mi Templo hasta que termine la lluvia."

-"Tengo que regresar a Escorpio. Hay trabajo que hacer."

-"¿Estás loco? El viento te lanzará escaleras abajo."

-"Soy un Caballero de Oro."- Murmuró a sabiendas de que no lo escucharían. –"Creo que puedo manejarlo."- Milo no se despidió ni de Shaka ni de Aioria, sino que siguió avanzando con pasos firmes pero un tanto lentos.

-"¡Necio!"- Aioria gritó a todo pulmón pero no fue escuchado. Se dirigió entonces a Shaka. –"Vayamos al salón principal. Ahí estará más tranquilo."

El Santo de Virgo solo siguió la guía de su anfitrión entre los pasillos del Templo. A los pocos segundos llegaron al salón. Aioria le ofreció asiento y éste accedió.

-"No puedo creer que haya preferido irse con esta lluvia antes de quedarse unos minutos conmigo. "

-"Después de tanto tiempo siguen discutiendo."

-"Y seguirá siendo así, te lo aseguro."- Leo se lanzó al sillón. –"Nunca le agradé."

-"Ustedes representan lo último que queda de los dos bandos formados por Géminis y Sagitario. Ahora que ambos han desaparecido, me parece absurdo que continúen peleando."

-"No es solo eso."- Aioria se enderezó y se tornó más serio. –"Él no era como los demás. No me odiaba por mi hermano. Él me odiaba por existir."

-"Si realmente te odiara, uno de ustedes dos ya estaría muerto."

-"No me interesa seguir hablando de esto. Mejor tú cuéntame algo. Siempre estás tan callado que me da miedo pensar en lo que pasa por tu mente."

-"Te refieres a lo que ocurrió con Aldebarán. Es sencillo: pienso que si los Santos de Bronce son un obstáculo que no permiten que Atena regrese, entonces deberíamos de hacer algo con ellos."

-"Ellos hicieron mucho por nosotros."- A Leo le costó trabajo contener su enojo. –"De no haber sido por ellos, Atena habría muerto."

-"No me atrevo a asegurar eso. Admito que pelearon con valor. Sin embargo, es importante que los Dioses tengan prioridades y unos muchachos no deben de ser una de ellas. Mucho menos cuando están en juego millones de vidas."

-"¿Cómo lo haces, Shaka? ¿Cómo puedes estar siempre tan seguro de lo que dices y haces?"

-"Es sencillo cuando sabes lo que quieres."

-"¿Y qué es lo que tú quieres, Shaka?"

-"El Bien."

-"¿Sólo eso?"- Aioria rió con incredulidad.

-"Entrené muchos años para que así fuera."

-"Y gracias a eso te has hecho fuerte. El más fuerte."

Shaka frunció ligeramente el ceño. Estaba acostumbrado a ser exaltado, pero le desagradaba cuando aquellos cumplidos eran propinados por alguien de su mismo rango. Le hacía sentirse aún más solo de lo que estaba acostumbrado.

-"Guarda tus halagos. Todos nosotros hemos trabajado mucho. Todos los merecemos."

-"Lo sé. Pero mi orgullo me permite demostrar mi respeto solo hacia ti."- De repente, la tierra tembló y un terrible rugido fue escuchado. -"Comamos algo."- Se levantó de su asiento y caminó hacia la cocina. –"No he probado bocado desde ayer en la noche. Supongo que quieres una taza de té."

Shaka no pudo contestar ya que su anfitrión se perdió en la habitación contigua. Se atrevió a descansar su espalda en el respaldo de la silla y esperó pacientemente por el Santo de Leo.

Otro trueno se escuchó y Shaka abrió los ojos.

Algo en aquella lluvia no estaba bien.

* * *

_Aioria de Leo acaba de regresar al Santuario con una noticia que nadie esperaba. Parece ser que Poseidón ha atacado de nuevo y esta vez fue directamente por Atena. Afortunadamente, Leo pudo detener al enemigo antes de que algo malo ocurriese. Sin embargo, la Diosa sigue negándose a regresar al Santuario._

_De nuevo hemos discutido sobre lo que hay que hacer. Aldebarán de Tauro partió a Japón para tomar el lugar de la Diosa como guardián de los Santos de Bronce, pero no estamos seguros de que Ella acceda._

_Mü de Aries ha partido a China para informarle a Dohko de Libra lo que ha ocurrido. También reparará la Armadura de Dragón._

_Según la crónica de 1581, el alma del Poseidón fue sellada por Atena y resguardada en una urna. Puede que el tiempo haya desgastado el sello y que por eso ahora su alma esté libre. Esta explicación, no obstante, no me satisface del todo. La historia ha demostrado que un Dios pocas veces se despierta así como así. Necesita ayuda externa para despertar; aunque sea una mínima. Temo que alguien haya liberado a Poseidón y temo más el saber que no tenemos ni la más remota idea de quién haya sido._

_Nunca imaginé que llegaría a desear con tanto fervor una Guerra Santa. He tomado una decisión: quiero luchar por Atena hasta el final. Quiero estallar mi cosmo hasta que no quede nada de él. Quiero darle mi vida a la Diosa con la condición de que Ella la acepte._

_Suficientes traiciones he soportado en esta vida. Si los Dioses me permiten beber del Lete lo haré gustoso. Si no me consideran lo suficientemente digno, entonces dejaré que mi psique se congele en el Cocytos._

_No importa. En estos momentos mi alma está tan rota que no habría mucha diferencia._

Milo tomó la hoja en la que escribía y la transformó en una bolita de papel. Debía de estar redactando un texto oficial para los archivos del Santuario, no un diario íntimo. Tomó una hoja nueva y retomó su escritura no sin antes cerrar las cortinas de la ventana frente a él.

La lluvia no le dejaba concentrarse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lo sé, un capítulo muy corto. Pero se compensa con los siguientes (o al menos eso creo). No lo pude hacer más largo porque ya en el siguiente capítulo manejo cosas muy diferentes y como que mezclarlas no hubiera resultado bien.  
> En sí el capie fue inspirado por "Yo, Claudio" de Robert Graves. Todo el libro es como un tipo diaro del que sería emperador de Roma y tiene divisiones cronológicas por año. Uno de mis libros favoritos, por cierto. XP
> 
> Me costó algo de trabajo caracterizar a Shaka. Espero que haya resultado lo suficientemente 'Shaka'.  
> Ahora notas:
> 
> 1986.- XD ¡Rayos! Ale-chan tenía un año de nacida cuando Milo-sama tenía veinte. ¡Qué triste!
> 
> Lete.- Una fuente ubicada en el Hades. Es conocida como la Fuente del Olvido y los muertos bebían de ella para olvidar tanto la felicidad como la tristeza. Según Platón, las almas que iban a renacer bebían de esta agua (no para que olvidaran su vida anterior, sino para que no pudieran relatar todo lo visto en el mundo subterráneo).
> 
> Creo que eso es todo por ahora... No creo tardar tanto para el siguiente capie. Parece ser que ya se fue mi bloqueo de escritora XP.


	54. Capítulo 53: Theoso (Dioses)

-"¿A dónde vas?"

El Santo de Aries caminó hacia su interlocutor. Éste estaba empapado y, aunque lucía sereno, su cosmo fluctuaba de un modo inusual. Había sido solo por eso que Mü pudo distinguir su presencia.

-"Fuera del Santuario. Tengo asuntos que atender."- El intruso reprochó mentalmente su descuido. Debió de haberse imaginado que el Primer Guardián no le permitiría irse así como así.

-"Sabes que no puedes hacer eso."- Aries notó una hoja de periódico arrugado en las manos de su visitante. –"¿Pasó algo?"

-"Nada."- La respuesta fue grave y gutural. –"Solo el fin del mundo."

La violenta lluvia que acaecía en el Santuario ya había durado diez días. No solo eso: la intensa precipitación caía en todo el mundo. Casi todos los ríos se habían desbordado y decenas de ciudades habían desaparecido bajo las aguas. Las marejadas también eran una amenaza: el sudeste de Francia y el este de Estados Unidos fueron destrozados por tsunamis. Como si fuera poco, los terremotos amenazaban con destruir los ya de por sí pocos poblados que resistían. Ya habían muerto más de un millón de personas y muchos otros millones permanecían incomunicados.

-"Entiendo tus sentimientos, pero Roshi nos ha dado la orden de permanecer aquí. Desobedecerlo a él sería tan grave como desobedecer a Atena."

El visitante apretó sus puños en un intento de calmar su ira.

-"Tú no entiendes."- Un distinguible color rojo comenzaba a colorear las pupilas del joven. –"Tengo que verlo. Tengo que hacer algo."

-"Todos sentimos esa responsabilidad pero nuestra misión es demasiado importante como para descuidarla."

-"Go n-ithe an cat thú is go n-ithe an diabhal an cat."- Maldijo. –"¡Y lo mismo para Hades! ¿Por qué tenemos qué esperar a que venga por nosotros? Si seguimos esperando, lo único que tendremos para proteger será una enorme masa de agua."

-"Confío en que eso no pasará, Milo."

-"Estoy harto, Mü. ¡Estoy harto de ser inservible! He sido un Santo de Atena durante siete años y no he hecho ni una sola cosa por Ella o por el mundo."

-"El momento en el que tengamos que hacer algo por Atena llegará después. Mientras tanto, tienes que tranquilizarte y aceptar tu responsabilidad como el Santo que eres."

-"Es que no lo creo. ¡No puede ser cierto! ¿No lo entiendes? ¡Tengo que verlo!"- Aries no se inmutó ante las suplicantes palabras de Escorpio. Si éstas habían sido dichas con tanta desesperanza, debía de ser porque ya estaba entendiendo que su insistencia era inútil. –"Sé que es egoísta, pero necesito verlo."

-"No sé de qué me hablas."- Espetó con autoridad. –"No estás siendo egoísta, solo precipitado. Ó dime, Milo: si te dejara salir del Santuario, ¿qué harías después?"- El Octavo Guardián calló. Por supuesto que no había pensado en eso. –"Tal vez seas un Santo Dorado, pero ni siquiera con todo tu poder podrías controlar el clima o contener los terremotos."

-"Siempre hay algo. Si Seiya y los demás pueden hacer un milagro ¿por qué nosotros no?"

-"Haremos el milagro cuando tengamos que hacerlo. Ahora regresa a tu Templo."- Mü elevó su cosmo en señal de amenaza. –"De lo contrario prepárate para comenzar una batalla de mil días."

-"No pelearé contra ti, Aries."- Milo rió abatido.

-"Entonces vuelve al Templo del Escorpión Celeste."

Milo contempló las pocas opciones que tenía pero su cavilación fue interrumpida por la presencia de un soldado. Ambos Caballeros dirigieron sus atenciones hacia él.

-"Disculpen, mis señores."- El agitado hombre retiraba de sus ojos las espesas gotas de agua que escurrían desde su cabello. –"El Santo de Tauro fue herido."

-"¿Qué?"- Incrédulo, Mü dio un paso hacia delante.

-"El sirviente de la señorita Atena lo ha traído desde Japón. Un médico lo acompaña."

-"¿Y Atena?"- Milo batió con fuerza su brazo derecho. –"¿Dónde está Ella?"

-"No lo sé, señor."- El soldado comenzó a tartamudear, tal vez por el frío, tal vez por el miedo de tener ante él a dos impacientes Santos Dorados. –"No viene con ellos. Pero, señores, necesitamos autorización para dejar entrar al médico."

-"Diles que lo dejen entrar."- Ordenó Mü. –"Que dejen entrar a todo un hospital de ser necesario."

-"Sí señor."- El hombre se inclinó y salió corriendo del Templo.

-"Milo, llama a todos. Es necesario que nos reunamos nuevamente."

Antes de que Escorpio pudiera contestar, el Santo de Aries ya cruzaba el portal de su Templo. Milo dejó el trozo de papel de su mano derecha sobre un sillón cercano y cerró sus ojos mientras reunía su cosmo.

-"Aioria, Shaka. Vengan a Aries cuanto antes. Tenemos un nuevo problema."

* * *

-"Lamento el retraso. Tuve asuntos que atender."- A casi una hora de la llegada de Aldebarán, Shaka, Milo, Aioria y Mü estaban reunidos en el Primer Templo. En una de las habitaciones de aquella Casa, Tauro dormía. –"¿Cómo está Aldebarán?"

-"Bien."- Shaka tranquilizó un poco la mente de Mü. –"Se recuperará en unas cuantas horas. Por el momento solo descansa."

-"Por todos los Dioses. ¿Cómo pudimos dejar que esto pasara?"

-"Todo esto ocurre porque tomamos una decisión imprudente, Milo. No debimos de haber dejado que Atena saliera del Santuario."

-"No podíamos adivinar que esto ocurriría, Shaka."- Se excusó Mü. –"Aunque admito que tomamos el asunto de Poseidón a la ligera."

-"Sea como sea, algo es cierto: Aldebarán falló."- Aioria chasqueó la boca. –"No solo llegó a Japón días después de lo que teníamos planeado. También fue derrotado por un General Marino y encima dejó que se llevaran a Atena."

-"Ten más respeto, Aioria."- El susodicho se sobresaltó. Era la primera vez que veía a Mü enojado. –"Su deber era el de proteger a Seiya y a los demás y por lo que dijo Tatsumi, ellos quedaron intactos. Ha cumplido su misión a pesar de que casi muere en el intento."

-"Sus oídos..."- Milo recordó el extraño estado en el que Aldebarán llegó al Santuario. Según el médico, lo encontraron inconsciente en el piso del hospital. Sin embargo, en su cuerpo no había heridas más que las de sus oídos sangrantes. –"Él mismo se rompió los tímpanos."

-"¿Pero, por qué?"- Leo cerró los ojos como si con ello pudiera ver en su mente la pelea entre Tauro y el General Marino.

-"¿No es obvio?"- Milo aclaró mientras sonreía. La idea que ya cruzaba por su mente se fortalecía mientras se preparaba a comunicarla. –"Aldebarán fue atacado por una hija de Aqueloo."

-"Así fue."- Continuó Shaka. -"El enemigo que buscamos es el General Marino de Sirena. Estas lluvias no son normales. El hermano de Zeus es el que las está ocasionando."

-"Eso lo resuelve todo: tenemos que ir al Templo de Poseidón."

-"No podemos hacer eso, Aioria. No debemos olvidar las órdenes que recibimos de Roshi."

-"Quedarnos a esperar."- Bufó Leo ante el reproche de Aries. –"Dejar que Atena muera."

-"Podemos enviar a alguien más en nuestro lugar."- Milo y Aioria vieron a Mü salir de la habitación. Shaka lo siguió inmediatamente, pero los dos primeros tardaron unos cuantos segundos más en unírseles. Ninguno habló sino hasta que se encontraron en el pasillo principal. –"¿Todo listo, Kiki?"

El aprendiz de Aries terminaba de acomodar en el suelo los restos casi pulverizados de las Armaduras de Andrómeda, Cygnus y Pegaso.

-"Sí, maestro."- Le entregó al susodicho el par de herramientas que usaba para reparar los Mantos.

-"Es hora, Caballeros."- Extendió su mano abierta hacia las Armaduras.

Aquel sencillo gesto fue lo único que necesitaron Virgo, Escorpio y Leo para entender lo que tenían que hacer a continuación. Los tres extendieron sus brazos y realizaron un rápido corte en sus muñecas, dejando que la sangre recorriera su antebrazo antes de dejarse caer sobre las Armaduras rotas.

-'Camus de Acuario. Tú diste tu vida para llevar a Hyoga a convertirse en un verdadero Caballero. Por eso yo, Milo, también soy responsable.'- Al cabo de un rato comenzó a sentirse mareado pero aún no podía cerrar su herida. La Armadura era muy exigente. No se conformaría con llevarse menos de la mitad de su sangre. –'Hyoga, te daré esta Armadura para que no mueras. Aún tengo que cruzar algunas palabras contigo. No seas tan estúpido como tu maestro. No te atrevas a morir.'

-"Es suficiente."- Aclaró el lemuriano una vez que las Armaduras quedaron satisfechas. –"Ahora pueden irse a descansar. Yo me encargaré del resto."

Aliviados, los tres Santos utilizaron sus cosmos para cerrar las pequeñas heridas auto infringidas.

-"Te advierto algo, Mü. Si veo que esto no funciona, yo mismo iré y mataré a Poseidón."

Aries fingió no escuchar la amenaza de Leo.

* * *

-"¿Ilitía?"

La joven, de largo cabello negro, se sobresaltó tanto que tiró al piso la cuchara que tenía en su mano derecha. Dio media vuelta inmediatamente y sonrió al ver al dueño de aquella voz.

-"Señor Milo."- Su voz aún temblaba por el susto. –"Lo siento. Estaba muy distraída."

-"Eso veo."- El muchacho dio varios pasos dentro de la cocina y se inclinó para recoger el cubierto. Posteriormente se lo entregó a la chica. –"Creí haberles dicho que no vinieran a mi Templo hasta que dejara de llover."- Se asomó por detrás de la joven y vio con algo de sorpresa que en la estufa se calentaba algo que parecía ser un guiso. –"Y no solo me desobedeces sino que estás preparando algo en mi cocina."

-"El señor Mü me dijo que lo necesitaría. Él mismo me ayudó a llegar aquí. Además no soy la única. Isa está cocinando en Virgo y Siris en Leo."

-"Mü."- Milo sonrió de medio lado. –"Ese hombre piensa en todo ¿no?"- Se sentó en el comedor. Aún se sentía mareado y, aunque había llegado a su Templo con intenciones de irse a dormir inmediatamente, el aroma de la comida despertó su apetito.

-"Es un hombre muy amable."- La joven retomó su atención en la comida, probándola y agregando una que otra especie. –"Pero muy serio."

-"Bastante."- Recorrió sus dedos entre sus cabellos, eliminando así el agua de lluvia que se había prendido a ellos. Las gotas de agua tibia cayeron sonoramente en el piso de mármol de la habitación. –"Admito que me da algo de miedo."

-"No le creo."- La joven exclamó sorprendida y, parecía, algo indignada. –"Yo creo que un Santo de Oro no le tiene miedo a nada ni a nadie. Mucho menos a un compañero."

-"No sé como sean los demás Santos de Oro, pero yo le tengo miedo a muchas cosas, Ilitía."

-"Pues sí."- Afirmó ella, dándose cuenta del error que cometió al elegir sus palabras. –"Todos tenemos miedos. Pero ustedes van y se enfrentan a ellos. Creo que eso es lo que los hace tan fuertes."

Milo sonrió ante la aparente ingenuidad de Ilitía. La valentía por si misma no podía crear a un Caballero Dorado; tal vez formaba parte de, pero no lo era todo ni mucho menos. No quiso aburrir a la joven hablándole del cosmo o de los severos problemas de moralidad que solían acosarlos. Tal vez era mejor que se quedara con esa idea de los Santos. Era más sencilla. Más esperanzadora.

-"Me gustaría saber por qué están ustedes aquí."

-"Se puede decir que es porque no conocemos otra vida, señor."- Ilitía probó por última vez el caldo del guiso que preparaba y le dio el visto bueno. –"Mi mamá y mi abuela también eran doncellas en las 12 Casas. Mamá solía venir mucho al Octavo Templo."

-"¿De pura casualidad tu madre era Metis?"- Preguntó casi solo por diversión. No esperaba una respuesta afirmativa.

-"¿La recuerda?"- Los ojos de la joven se iluminaron.

-"Sí. Un poco."- Mintió. Tal vez la llegó a ver más de una vez, pero en ese entonces era demasiado pequeño como para haberse fijado en las curvas o en los rostros de las muchachas que limpiaban el Templo de su maestro. –"Era muy joven cuando ella dejó de venir, pero Ewan la recordaba cada que encontraba algo fuera de su lugar. '¡Por Donu!'"- Imitó como mejor pudo el acento de Ewan. –"'Cuando Metis venía, estas cosas no pasaban', decía. A mi maestro le gustaban los apodos. La verdad no esperaba que ese fuera su nombre real."

-"No lo es."- Rió quedo mientras servía una generosa porción del guiso en un plato. –"Pero a ella le gusta, y todos le decimos así."

-"Ella dejó de venir porque se embarazó, ¿no? Supongo que tú fuiste la responsable de que se fuera."

-"Por favor, no lo diga así."- La joven colocó el plato con comida frente a Escorpio y luego le sirvió agua en un vaso.

-"Mi maestro decía que ella siempre quiso tener hijos."- Milo atinó en no mencionar los comentarios de Ewan al respecto. Solo los reprodujo en su mente. –'Y yo siempre le decía, diabhal, si quieres tener hijos ¿qué mejor padre que un Santo? Yo mismo podría hacer un buen trabajo. Debiste de haber visto lo roja que se ponía. Era como ver una granada gigante.'- Su maestro siempre tuvo un sentido del humor muy extraño. Siempre andaba coqueteándoles a las muchachas, aunque nunca se interesó realmente por una de ellas. Su único interés yacía en las bacantes y en las nereidas. –"Por eso se fue: porque quería dedicarse solo a ti."

-"Sí."- Ilitía se alivió al escuchar esas palabras. –"Le prepararé su ropa de cama. Así podrá tomar un baño e irse a dormir."

-"¿No comerás tú?"

-"No. Estoy bien, señor."

-"Entonces ve a hacer lo que tengas que hacer."

La joven asintió y comenzó a salir de la cocina. Sin embargo, algo en su mente la inquietó y prefirió dirigirse de nuevo al Santo de Escorpio.

-"Pero, ¿sabe? Nosotras somos como ustedes en algo: estamos en el Santuario porque así lo hemos querido. Creo que para muchos es porque no conocen otra forma de vida pero, para mí, lo más importante es que de este modo siento que ayudo en algo."- Milo arqueó la ceja, sabiendo que había algo más detrás de esas palabras. –"Yo no puedo pelear. Tampoco soy rápida ni astuta. Ni en sueños me compararía con un Santo de Bronce. Además, no he visto a Atena una sola vez en mi vida. Ustedes están más cerca de nosotros. Ustedes son mis verdaderos Dioses."- No permitió que Milo la reprendiera por su herejía. –"Yo no le rezo a Atena sino a ustedes porque sé que si alguna vez estamos en problemas, ustedes harán todo lo posible por ayudarnos. Tal vez Atena también lo haga, pero ella es más... inalcanzable. Yo no puedo creer en algo que no he visto y a ustedes los he visto pelear. Mueren por nosotros y lo hacen por convicción propia. Soy feliz sabiendo que mis Dioses de Oro aceptan mis sacrificios en forma de comida y de una escoba."

Milo no pudo contestar a semejante confesión pues antes de que formulara su respuesta, Ilitía ya había salido de la cocina.

El Santo de Escorpio comenzó a comer.

-'Dioses de Oro.'

Aunque ese título fue dado por una simple jovencita que no conocía la majestad de la Diosa, no pudo evitar sentirse feliz al verse merecedor de él. Se reprochó inmediatamente.

Aún así, mientras comía, una sonrisa que no había sido vista en mucho tiempo decoró su rostro.

* * *

Mü suspiró al momento en el que su espalda tuvo contacto con el respaldo del sillón en el que se sentó. Ya había terminado de reparar las tres Armaduras y había mandado a Kiki a Rozan. Roshi se encargaría de regresárselas a sus dueños. Ahora solo le restaba ser paciente.

No tardó en notar que el periódico que Milo había dejado descansaba a lado de su mano izquierda. Con curiosidad sujetó el papel y leyó el encabezado.

-"Las Cícladas desaparecidas. Las islas griegas consumidas por el mar."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Go n-ithe an cat thú is go n-ithe an diabhal an cat.: 'Que el gato te coma y que el diablo se coma al gato' en gaélico. XD Una frase que me encantó y que solo puse para complacer mi capricho.  
> Aqueloo: Bueno... las sirenas 'griegas' como son llamadas en Saint Seiya son criaturas muy especiales. Sus inicios son extraños... unos dicen que antes eran mujeres hermosas y otros que siempre fueron criaturas con cuerpo de ave desplumada y cabeza de mujer. Sea como sea, casi todos están de acuerdo de que su hogar estaba cerca de la isla de Sorrento y que eran hijas de Aqueloo, el dios de un río, posible hijo de Oceano y de Tetis.
> 
> Metis: Huy... un personaje muy interesante a mi parecer. Posible hermana de Aqueloo y es conocida como la primerísima amante de Zeus. pam pam paaaam Gea y Urano advirtieron a Zeus que si Metis tenía una hija, luego le daría un hijo que lo destronaría al igual que lo hizo él con Cronos. Entonces, el portador del rayo hizo la unica cosa inteligente que pudo haber hecho: se tragó a Metis (XD). Un tiempo después, Zeus 'dio a luz' a Atena. Así que se puede decir (o al menos a mi me gusta decirlo) que Metis fue la madre de la Diosa.
> 
> Mucho comentario para este capie. Como pueden ver, toda esta parte está basada exclusivamente en el Manga de Poseidón. Bueno, lo que pasó en el manga es esto: Aldebarán es enviado a Japón para cuidar a los bronceados. Cuando llega al hospital, le dice a Atena que él cuidará de ellos y que ella tiene que regresar al Santuario. Ella accede y sale del cuarto del hospital. A los pocos minutos llega Sirena y pelea en contra de Aldebarán. En un inicio nos hacen pensar que Sirena asesinó a Tauro y que fue seguido por Atena hasta el templo de Poseidón. Posteriormente nos dicen que Atena había jugado con la mente de Sorrento y que lo que había pasado fue que ella interrumpió la pelea y le dijo a Sirena que lo llevara con Poseidón.
> 
> Originalmente Aldebarán no queda tan herido de la batalla contra Sorrento, pero si hubiera llegado al Santuario despierto, seguro que le hubieran echado mucha bronca así que preferí dejarlo así. En el manga hay un lapso de 10 días desde que intentan secuestrar a Saori hasta que Alde es atacado. Se me hace absurdo pensar que los Dorados no hubieran hecho algo sobre el asunto del secuestro inmediatamente así que estoy manejando la idea de que Aldebarán tardó tanto tiempo en llegar a Japón por estar ayudando a la gente en el camino. De todos modos es algo que no sé si sea realmente factible así que preferí ignorarlo al menos por ahora.  
> Sobre las doncellas... solo tomé a las 3 chicas que salen en el anime de la saga de hades y les puse nombre. Éstos no tienen intención especial. Solo busqué y tomé los que me gustaron.  
> Y sobre las islas griegas... huuuuy... XD aun no sé que hacer con eso. Pero ya lo veremos próximamente.
> 
> Creo que ahora si ya es todo. Gracias y que tengan un buen día.


	55. Capítulo 54: Menusis (Revelación)

-"Estúpida."

Kanon se adentró con paso rápido al Templo de Poseidón. Tan solo unos metros a sus espaldas, Tetis le explicaba a los recién llegados Santos de Bronce lo que tendrían qué hacer para salvar a Atena.

En un principio, el General Marino había pensado que el único modo de capturar a Atena sería conquistando el Santuario, pero la Diosa acabó ofreciéndose a sí misma en bandeja de oro. Kanon mandó a la nereida a Rozan para informarle a los Santos Dorados que su Diosa había sido capturada. Sospechaba que éstos llegarían al Templo de Poseidón lo suficientemente tarde como para que solo pudieran presenciar la muerte de Atena, pero la mujer falló en su misión: Tetis no solo permitió que la siguieran, sino que los enemigos que trajo consigo no fueron los Santos de Oro sino los novatos de Bronce.

¡De Bronce!

Si bien Kanon pensaba que la mayoría de los Generales Marinos no eran rivales dignos para los Caballeros Dorados, eso no quería decir que fueran débiles ni mucho menos. Necesitarían mucho más que unos peones recién resucitados para liberar a la hija de Zeus.

Al haber enviado a los Caballeros de menor nivel, pensaba, el mismo Roshi firmó la sentencia de muerte de Atena. En unas cuantas horas Ella y sus defensores estarían muertos. Con suerte, algún General Marino se les uniría en su camino a través del Aqueronte. Después llegarían Milo y los demás. No dudaba que ellos pudieran encargarse de las Marinas, pero seguramente quedarían lo suficientemente heridos como para que él mismo pudiera acabar con sus vidas en unos cuantos segundos.

La lenta agonía de Atena había comenzado. El nivel del agua del Pilar Central ascendía rápidamente y solo era cuestión de horas para que su cosmo se ahogara entre toneladas de líquido. Kanon permitiría que Ella sufriera del mismo modo en el que él lo hizo. Cabo Sunión no era igual al Pilar Central, pero se asemejaba. Tal vez la tortura de la Diosa no sería tan prolongada como lo llegó a ser la suya, pero al menos sabía que el Pilar cumpliría con su cometido mucho mejor que lo que el Cabo lo hizo.

La venganza de Kanon pronto habría de ser consumada. Muerte por muerte se cobraría los años de indiferencia; y, finalmente, reclamaría la vida de Atena como pago por el asesinato de su hermano.

Dragón Marino tornó sus ojos hacia el este.

La pelea entre Hipocampo y Pegaso daba comienzo.

* * *

Después de un par de horas, Hypnos liberó al Santo de Escorpio. Con pesadez, éste se sentó sobre su cama y con renuencia abrió sus ojos. A pesar de que sus movimientos fueron lentos, el joven sintió que un brazo invisible lo jalaba hacia abajo. Aún estaba mareado y tuvo que sujetar su cabeza entre sus manos para evitar que ésta se fuera de lado.

Tuvieron que pasar varios minutos antes de que Milo recordara lo que lo dejó en semejante condición. Como el golpe de las olas, los recuerdos llegaron uno tras otro; cada uno más pungente que el anterior: la lluvia, Aldebarán, las Armaduras de Bronce, Poseidón, Atena.

–"Atena."

Incluso estando a kilómetros de distancia del Templo de Poseidón, podía sentir su presencia. Su energía disminuía gradualmente mientras que la de Seiya se elevaba hasta un punto absurdo. Todo parecía ser parte de una pesadilla.

Sin embargo, la batalla en el fondo del mar no era lo único extraño. Había algo raro en la habitación y su dueño no tardaría mucho tiempo en descubrir lo que era.

-"La lluvia."

Milo se puso de pie y corrió con expectativa hacia la ventana. Ahí vio unas delgadas y rápidas gotas estrellándose contra el vidrio, alzando tan solo un amortiguado sonido. La lluvia había disminuido considerablemente.

Tal vez Atena había llegado a un arreglo con Poseidón. Con tan solo enumerar las posibilidades, un escalofrío recorrió su espalda. ¿La vida de una Diosa a cambio de las de millones de personas? Ese era un intercambio justo pero inquietante. Después de todo, él era aún un Santo de Atena. Según las palabras de Ewan, Milo tenía que arreglárselas solo con Ella y con él mismo. El consejo (o más bien advertencia) de su maestro había probado ser penosamente cierto en la Batalla de las 12 Casas, pero ahora le parecía insuficiente. ¿Acaso su deber era el seguir siendo un Caballero de Oro aún después de la muerte de Atena? Él le había jurado lealtad a la portadora del Egis. ¿De qué le servía la lealtad a un muerto?

El cerebro de Milo se paralizó al instante en el que notó que estaba contando sus muertos antes de la batalla. Eso no era solo de mala suerte sino que, considerando que la primera baja que contó había sido la de Atena, también era algo cercano a una traición.

Comenzó a armarse con el Manto de Escorpio. Se tomó su tiempo, examinando cada parte de la Armadura con gran atención; casi como si quisiera grabarla en su mente; como si los detalles rojizos de la superficie metálica pudieran escribirse sobre su activa imaginación de modo que no pudiera ver más la tumba de la Diosa en el fondo del mar.

Milo casi tiró su casco al sentir la energía liberada desde el mar.

El primero de los siete Pilares había sido destruido.

* * *

-"Bian."

Una gota de sudor rodó por la mejilla de Kanon pero no era la muerte de su 'compañero' lo que le inquietaba. Después de todo, no había mucha diferencia si los otros seis Generales eran asesinados por los Santos de Bronce o por los de Oro. El problema radicaba en que los Santos de Bronce no eran tan débiles como éste había supuesto. Si las cosas seguían así (cosa que, según lo que percibía del enfrentamiento entre Andrómeda y Escila, podía afirmar), los Santos de Oro no se apresurarían en salir de su cuartel. Kanon sabía bien que si no lo hacían, le resultaría casi imposible vencerlos. El General Marino confiaba en su propia fuerza pero también conocía sus límites. No estaba dispuesto a dejarse morir en una batalla desigual de uno contra seis. Ni siquiera si el sexto resultaba ser tan solo un anciano. Si aquellos jóvenes no salían de Atenas, Kanon se vería en grandes dificultades para asesinarlos.

Sonrió.

Aún así, ¿cuáles eran las posibilidades de que los Caballeros de Bronce vencieran a Poseidón? Podría llegar a creer que acabaran con los Generales Marinos, pero ¿Poseidón? Tendrían suerte si pudieran acercársele diez metros.

La pelea ante el Pilar del Pacífico Sur se alargó por muchos minutos. La derrota de Io de Escila sorprendió a Kanon. Si bien el muchacho era de los Generales más jóvenes, su convicción era impresionante. Era una lástima que toda esa convicción fuera impulsada por su repulsiva lealtad al Crónida.

Una lealtad que, veía, era lo suficientemente fuerte como para llevarlo a la muerte.

-"Para sorpresa de todos, dos Generales Marinos han sido derrotados."

Kanon alzó el rostro lo suficiente como para reconocer a Sorrento de Sirena.

-"¿Qué haces aquí?"

-"Podría preguntarte lo mismo. ¿No deberías de estar en el Atlántico Norte?"

Kanon frunció el ceño y sonrió de lado.

De haber sido por él, Sorrento hubiera sido el primer General Marino en morir.

* * *

-"El Pilar del Pacífico Sur."

Milo leía con rapidez la crónica que encontró en la biblioteca del Patriarca. Aquel Pilar era protegido por el General Marino de Escila: la doncella transformada en monstruo por Circe.

El segundo Pilar no tardó en caer y casi inmediatamente después, Escila murió. Dos de siete. Eso era mucho mejor de lo que el Santo de Escorpio pudo haber esperado.

Milo cambió de hoja y se topó con la descripción de las Escamas del Océano Índico: el hombre de la espada de oro, Crisaor. Según algunos autores, Crisaor fue bendecido desde su nacimiento con una espada de oro. Según otros, esta arma no fue otorgada sino hasta tiempo después. Fuera como fuere, el hijo de Poseidón con Medusa portaba un arma excepcional y sería Dragón el encargado de vencerlo.

En las hojas frente a él no habían demasiados detalles sobre los Generales Marinos. Tenían tan solo algunos comentarios sobre sus Escamas y de quiénes se habían enfrentado contra ellos. Si todo aquello acababa con un final feliz, le pediría a los Santos de Bronce más información (la cual nunca estaba de más).

El aura del enemigo de Dragón se parecía un tanto a la de Shaka. No era ni la mitad de poderosa, pero eso no era decir poco. Era un enemigo formidable y Dragón lo descubrió del mal modo.

Milo alzó su rostro hacia la ventana. La ligera lluvia se convertía poco a poco en llovizna.

A final de cuentas, Shiryu venció a Crisaor pero quedó demasiado herido como para poder continuar con la batalla, al menos por el momento. Debió de haber estado especialmente lastimado pues ni siquiera se tomó el tiempo de romper el Pilar.

Hubo algunos minutos de tranquilidad hasta que un nuevo cosmo se elevó desde el Templo Marino. Uno que se sentía extrañamente familiar.

-"¿Camus?"

No. Claro que no podía ser él. Ni siquiera la distintiva Aurora Execution que aquella sombra disparó convencía al Santo de Escorpio. ¿Y cómo iba a hacerlo? Él mismo se encargó de preparar el cuerpo del Santo de Acuario para su tumba. Además, no podía ignorar la criatura guardiana del General del Antártico: Limnades.

Hyoga cayó en la trampa del General Marino, pero al menos, Dragón se las arregló para destruir un tercer Pilar.

* * *

-"Solo quedan cuatro pilares."

-"Tranquilo, Sirena. Ya te dije que mientras los Santos de Bronce estén peleando contra Limnades no tendremos de qué preocuparnos. Pero, si estás tan nervioso, ¿por qué no regresas a tu Pilar?"

-"Está bien."- Sorrento estaba muy alterado. No quería seguir dándoles oportunidad a sus enemigos. –"¿No regresarás tú, Dragón Marino?"

-"Sí."- Kanon prefirió dejar en paz la discusión. Ya más adelante se encargaría de Sirena.

Cada quien partió por su lado y a los pocos minutos Kanon estaba de vuelta en su Pilar. Hizo un reconocimiento a sus alrededores. Dragón acabó casi muerto por su pelea contra Crisaor y Cygnus y Pegaso cayeron en la trampa de Kaza. Andrómeda pudo reconocer el engaño de Limnades, pero era bien sabido que incluso conociéndolo, era difícil (por no decir imposible) salvarse.

Habían sido cuatro los Santos de Bronce que bajaron hasta el Templo de Poseidón. Eso quería decir que en cuanto Limnades terminara con Andrómeda, la última esperanza de los Santos de Atena moriría. Era demasiado tarde para llamar a los refuerzos. Ni siquiera los Santos de Oro podrían salvar a la Diosa ahora. No ahora que quedaban cuatro Generales Marinos y solo un Caballero.

Sí. Limnades era un hombre repulsivo, pero hacía muy bien su trabajo. O al menos lo hacía ante aquellos que tenían el corazón lo suficientemente blando. Como aquellas bestias que defendían a las ninfas, Limnades sacaba provecho de los sentimientos de sus enemigos. Era un ataque cobarde pero, a fin de cuentas, era un ataque; y uno altamente eficaz. Que Limnades jugara con los corazones de los que quisiera por ahora. Kanon le otorgaría ese último gusto ya que él, al igual que Sirena y Kraken pronto morirían.

La confianza de Kanon comenzó a diluirse en cuanto sintió un cosmo muy poderoso llegar al Pilar del Antártico: el quinto Santo de Bronce finalmente había regresado del Hades.

El llamado Ikki de Fénix acabó con Limnades y con su Pilar en muy poco tiempo. Por si fuera poco, Cygnus despertó y se dirigió con rapidez hacia el Pilar del Océano Ártico.

Dragón Marino supuso que Fénix correría hacia su Pilar o hacia el de Sirena, pero éste se limitó a correr hacia el centro de la fortaleza submarina: hacia el Templo de Poseidón. Kanon frunció el ceño. No podía permitir que aquel hombre se acercara al Emperador. En lugar de matarlo solo conseguiría despertarlo por completo. Si eso ocurría, ni siquiera Atena podría contener a Poseidón.

Kanon dejó su lugar en el Pilar del Atlántico Norte inmediatamente. Debía de detener a Fénix cuanto antes.

* * *

-"Por Atena, Fénix. No pretenderás asesinar a Poseidón tú solo ¿o sí?"- El nerviosismo de Milo había llegado a un punto casi insoportable y la destrucción de un cuarto Pilar no le hacía sentirse mejor. Además, Hyoga se había levantado y había comenzado su pelea en contra del quinto General Marino.

Escorpio extendió boca arriba todas las hojas de la crónica y buscó con rapidez una cierta palabra.

-"Ártico."- Alzó la hoja en la que esa palabra estaba escrita y la leyó en voz alta. –"El Pilar del Océano Ártico es vigilado por el General Marino de Kraken."- Entonces, reconoció una presencia. Una que pensó que nunca más volvería a sentir. Sin importarle la fragilidad del papel en sus manos, lo arrugó con fiereza. –"Isaac. Isaac de Kraken."- De algún modo el muchachito pudo sobrevivir a la corriente del Mar de Siberia y ahora se enfrentaba contra Hyoga. –"¿Por qué él? ¿Por qué tenía que ser él?"

¿Cómo era que alguien al borde de la muerte podía desaparecer durante tantos años para luego emerger como un enemigo? ¿Qué es lo que le dio la fuerza a ese joven para seguir adelante? Y ¿por qué peleaba contra Atena? ¿Acaso se trataba de rencor? No. Ese muchacho no podía hacerlo por algo tan personal. Tal vez simplemente se había desilusionado de Atena. Tal vez lo único que hizo fue buscar a alguien más a quién seguir.

-"Camus... tus malditos alumnos son unos enfermos."

Salió corriendo de su Templo.

A sus espaldas, la hoja con el grabado de las Escamas de Kraken osciló en el aire hasta que llegó al suelo.

Afuera del Templo, la lluvia casi había cesado por completo, por lo que Milo no tardó mucho en llegar al Templo de Virgo. La Sexta Casa, sin embargo, estaba vacía y Milo no pudo encontrarse con su Guardián sino hasta la Quinta. A pesar de sus ansias, Escorpio aminoró su velocidad para poder ir al paso de Shaka.

-"Una pelea comenzará pronto en Aries. Debemos evitarla a toda costa."

Milo supuso de qué hablaba Shaka. Se limitó a asentir y a seguir adelante.

Mientras bajaban por las escaleras, los dos Santos sintieron el Pilar del Ártico colapsando.

-"Sabía que vendrían tarde o temprano."- Una gruesa voz interrumpió su paso a través de la Casa de Tauro.

-"Veo que te sientes mejor, Aldebarán."- Las palabras de Shaka no presentaban emoción alguna. Quizás solo un poco de encono.

-"Sí. Aunque parece que he perdido mi casco."- Tauro rascaba su nuca mientras hablaba. –"Lo siento. Le fallé a todos."

-"Eso no importa."- Milo pasó de largo al Segundo Guardián. –"Aioria y Mü están a punto de hacer una estupidez."

Los tres bajaron hasta la entrada a Aries. Ahí, el Carnero y el León se preparaban para pelear.

-"Milo, Aldebarán."- Aioria fue el primero en darse cuenta de que estaban siendo observados. Disminuyó su cosmo casi inmediatamente.

-"Shaka."- Mü también se tranquilizó.

Milo fue el primero en hablar. Sabía que Aioria planeaba ir hasta el Templo de Poseidón. ¿Y cómo culparlo? Él mismo había salido de su Templo con esa idea en mente.

-"Si Aioria y yo vamos y nos unimos a la lucha de los Santos de Bronce podremos derrotar a los Siete Generales fácilmente. De ese modo Seiya y los demás Caballeros no tendrán que morir."- Comenzó a bajar las escaleras que lo separaban del Santo de Aries. –"Deberías de saber eso, Mü."- No prosiguió sino hasta que estuvo justo frente a él. –"¿Por qué no podemos hacer eso? ¿Qué es lo que Roshi planea? Dímelo."

Mü guardó silencio.

En ese momento, en el fondo del Mediterráneo, se encendió la llama de un cosmo que todos en el Santuario reconocían o, al menos, creían reconocer.

-"¿Saga?"- Las manos de Aioria temblaron ligeramente.

Una dolorosa punzada atravezó el pecho de Milo.

-"No."- Shaka corrigió. –"Su cosmo es muy similar pero..."

–"Kanon."- El labio inferior de Milo tembló al pronunciar esta palabra. –"Es Kanon."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hn... no hay mucho. Creo que el capítulo se explica bien por sí solo. Me tomó mucho tiempo elegir una postura ante Kanon... en realidad creo que no tomé la mejor pero al menos la más coherente. Una gran disculpa si notan algún tipo de OOC. Eso es todo por ahora, danke!


	56. Capítulo 55: Aporia (Desesperación)

-"¿Quién?"

Aioria, Mü y Aldebarán tornaron su total atención a Milo. Incluso Shaka pareció sorprenderse un tanto ante la extraña declaración del Escorpión.

-"Kanon."

-"¿Y ese quién rayos es?"- Aioria exigió una explicación. Colocó sus puños cerrados a cada lado de su cintura y cerró los ojos mientras invocaba paciencia a los Dioses.

-"El hermano gemelo de Saga."- La respuesta de Milo causó aún más sorpresa que la que el nombre por sí mismo ocasionó. Mü disimuló como mejor pudo su asombro. Aldebarán alzó las cejas y entreabrió su boca. Aioria espetó algo que pareció ser un: '¿Tenía hermano?', mientras que Shaka lanzó un suspiro que pareció ser de alivio.

-"Como su constelación guardiana."- Aclaró Virgo. –"Era de suponer que las estrellas elegirían a unos gemelos como candidatos a la Tercera Armadura."

-"Nunca oí de algo semejante."- Leo, indignado, se cruzó de brazos. –"Si desde siempre hubo dos candidatos a Géminis ¿cómo es que no escuchamos hablar de este Kanon antes?"

-"Solía esconderse de la gente. No gustaba del Santuario."

-"Saga fue el elegido para ser Santo Dorado."- Aldebarán comenzó a sonreír como si hubiera resuelto un gran acertijo. –"No es de sorprender que su hermano quedara resentido y que decidiera irse del lado de Poseidón."

Milo sabía que los motivos de Kanon debían de ser un tanto más complicados que eso. Sin embargo, él mismo no entendía del todo lo que ocurría, por lo que optó callar.

-"Sorrento."

* * *

Kanon de Géminis acababa de sacar a Fénix de su camino. Apenas comenzaba a regodearse en su éxito cuando, una vez más, fue interrumpido por Sirena.

La música del General Marino inundaba el ambiente.

-"Dragón del Mar, ¿no deberías estar en el Pilar del Atlántico Norte?"- Su actitud resultó ser aún más presuntuosa que lo usual. Era como si se jactara de saber algo que Kanon no.

-"El Santo de Fénix intentó llegar a Poseidón hace un momento. Por eso vine. Aún cuando son solo Caballeros y no podrían atacar de frente a nuestro Señor, lo consideré correcto."

-"Oh."- Finalmente separó del todo sus labios de su flauta. –"Creo que lo entiendo."- Su rostro continuaba sereno pero arrogante. –"Nosotros somos la élite de la armada del Señor Poseidón. Somos en quienes confía para liderar a nuestra gente a la Utopía que caerá cuando termine la inundación. Por lo tanto, si deseamos triunfar en la Tierra, debemos ser superiores a los Santos que protegen a Atena. Eso claro, siempre que hablemos de los que somos realmente fieles a nuestro Señor."

-"¿Qué?"- Bajo su casco, Kanon frunció el ceño.

-"Justo ahora que Poseidón lucha contra la voluntad de Atena ¿es normal que sus Generales más poderosos no estemos en nuestro puesto?"

-"Sirena, ¿tienes algo que decir?"

El cosmo de Sorrento se elevó un tanto. Kanon le respondió con una sonrisa socarrona.

–"Sabes bien de lo que hablo, Dragón Marino. Sabía que eras el hermano menor de Géminis, pero no sé cómo llegaste a ser una Marina. Tenemos que confiar entre nosotros. Sin embargo, ahora que lo pienso, fuiste tú de entre todos el primero que con el Señor Poseidón-"

Kanon lo interrumpió con una sonora risa.

-"Sirena. Si aprecias tu vida te callarás."

La discusión, sin embargo, tuvo que ser dejada para otro momento. Un cosmo se acercaba al Pilar de Sorrento, por lo que cada General partió inmediatamente a su Pilar respectivo.

* * *

-"Esos muchachos son impresionantes."

Ante el nerviosismo, Aldebarán sonreía. El resto decidió permanecer en silencio.

Los Santos de Bronce una vez más habían probado su habilidad de escapar de la muerte. Andrómeda peleaba con Sorrento de Sirena mientras Pegaso, Cygnus y Dragón se enfrentaban cara a cara con Poseidón. Aunque nadie la pronunciaba, todos los Santos de Oro tenían la misma idea en mente 'Tres Santos del más bajo nivel enfrentándose a un Dios: tendrán suerte si después de la batalla queda el polvo de sus huesos.'

Ante aquella imagen, Aioria decidió continuar con su descenso.

-"No puedo permanecer por más tiempo sin hacer nada. Iré y me uniré a los Santos de Bronce."

-"Aioria."- Mü aún estaba dispuesto a retenerle. –"¿Cuántas veces tengo que decírtelo? Si no cambias tu modo de pensar tendré que matarte por rebelarte ante Atena. Serías igual a un traidor."

-"¿Escuché bien? ¿Dijiste que me matarías?"

-"No quisiera, pero tendría que hacerlo."

Ambos se prepararon para combatir.

-"Basta, señores."- Las palabras del Escorpión interrumpieron nuevamente su discusión. –"¿Qué obtendrán de pelear entre ustedes? Tenemos la obligación de hacer algo. De lo contrario los Santos y Atena estarán muertos."- Se dirigió más a Mü que a cualquier otro. –"Todos nos hemos reunido aquí para pelear con todo nuestro poder y salvar a Atena. ¿No es cierto?"

Mü asintió. El Santo de Aries dudaba; eso era obvio para todos. Tal vez no sería tan difícil convencerlo. Aún así, cualquier argumento que Milo pudo haber armado fue borrado por un destello de luz que cruzó el cielo con dirección al Mediterráneo.

-"Pero... ¿qué..."- Aioria fue el primero en articular palabra. –"Viene de la Casa de Sagitario."

-"Va a ayudar los Santos de Bronce."- Fue la simple conclusión de Virgo.

Aioria sonrió triunfante.

-"Mü, tal parece que ni el Maestro pudo detener a mi hermano Aioros."

-"Aún hay esperanza."- Aldebarán sonrió ligeramente aliviado. –"Además, Poseidón aún no despierta del todo. Puede que puedan vencerlo."

El Pilar del Atlántico Sur no tardó mucho tiempo en caer.

Mientras Mü, Shaka, Aldebarán y Aioria centraban su atención en el interior del Templo de Poseidón, Milo se conformaba en estudiar lo que ocurría en su exterior.

-'Estás vivo.'- Pensó. –'Después de todo estás vivo.'- Milo no estaba seguro en qué momento se había casi convencido de la muerte de Kanon, pero el sentirlo de nuevo en el mundo le regresó un poco de la esperanza que había perdido.

Kanon sí había escapado del Cabo Sunión.

No.

Posiblemente la presencia tan cercana al Templo Submarino ocasionó que el alma del Dios despertara después de un largo sueño. Era probable que Poseidón liberara a Kanon a condición de que éste se convirtiera en su General Marino. Con toda seguridad Kanon aceptó esta oferta. Después de todo lo que había sufrido merecía ser liberado. Incluso si eso significaba convertirse en lacayo del Dios.

-'Estás vivo.'- Escorpio sonreía levemente (no quería que sus compañeros lo notaran).

Desafortunadamente, su felicidad no duró demasiado tiempo, pues pronto recordó que el enemigo de Kanon no era otro más que el Fénix.

* * *

Trece años.

¿Tanto tiempo había sido ya?

Habían pasado trece años desde la última vez que vio a Saga.

Desde que utilizaba a Poseidón.

Desde que recordaba al Santo de Escorpio con cariño y no con miedo.

Habían pasado más de una docena de años desde la última vez que puso un pie en el Santuario, aquel lugar que anegaba su mente de terribles recuerdos. Todos ellos provenientes de sus últimos trece días antes de convertirse en Kanon de Dragón Marino. Si bien desde un principio sus deseos fueron los de derrocar a Atena, su tortuosa estancia en el Cabo Sunión fue lo que realmente le dio el valor para hacerlo. Incluso a sabiendas de que en su batalla estaría solo.

Saga siempre dijo que él era diferente. Que era bondadoso. Que no era el demonio que su hermano siempre dijo que era.

Tonterías.

Si eso era cierto, ¿cómo fue que tuvo el corazón para hacerle a su propio hermano lo que le hizo?

El por qué el Cabo Sunión era el último castigo otorgado por la Diosa no era un gran misterio.

Durante todo el primer día de su estadía en prisión, Kanon gritó a todo pulmón el nombre de su hermano. Pasó horas esperando que Saga volviera. Que lo rescatara de ese horrible destino.

Pero él nunca regresó.

Pasaba cada mañana maldiciendo a Saga, a Atena y a sus Santos.

Por las tardes se limitaba a tratar de curar las heridas de sus manos. Aunque el agua salada cauterizaba con rapidez los cortes hechos por las rocas del Cabo, era la misma humedad la que impedía que los pliegues de su piel se unieran del todo. Jirones de pellejos comenzaron a cubrir sus manos y antebrazos. Sus dedos se hincharon hasta un punto grotesco y las zonas de su cuerpo cubiertas por ropa eran atacadas por la insistente fricción de los granos de arena con la tela.

Por supuesto que lo peor venía por las noches. Cuando el nivel del agua rebasaba el de su cuello, Kanon podía llegar a beber varios litros de agua salada. Sus extenuados músculos se rendían y su cuerpo trataba de aferrarse a las picudas rocas con solo sus emblandecidas uñas.

Se sentía más desesperado cuando, a causa del ardor, cerraba los ojos. Deseaba no volver a abrirlos. Deseaba poder soltarse de las piedras que se enterraban en las puntas de sus dedos y dejar que su cuerpo flotara sin importar si lo hacía boca abajo o boca arriba. Al menos una vez por noche el cerebro de Kanon detenía, por cansancio, las maldiciones proferidas hacia su hermano y la Diosa. Eran esos momentos en los que estaba a punto de darse por vencido.

Pero también era entonces que un desconocido pero apacible y poderoso cosmo recobraba sus fuerzas. Kanon nunca pensó demasiado en aquella energía. Su primera explicación fue que se trataba de algún Dios burlándose de él, permitiéndole vivir tan solo para que sufriera los mismos estragos una y otra vez. Esa idea pronto salió de su mente. Aquel sentimiento que el cosmo le ocasionaba era demasiado hermoso como para que fuera de alguien con malas intenciones. Dejó, pues, que aquel recuerdo permaneciera en su mente como algo demasiado puro como para ser entendido. Nunca lo volvió a cuestionar. Solo llegó a bendecirlo en sus momentos más desesperados.

La marea baja y los primeros rayos del Sol anunciaban al reo que había sobrevivido una noche más.

Kanon entonces esperaba que el mocoso, el ratoncito de ojos turquesas, bajara la blanca escalinata del Cabo y le diera una preciada botella de agua potable. Lo escucharía hablar de tonterías. Le prometería que escaparía en cualquier momento y le despediría ordenándole que no regresara.

Todo eso a sabiendas de que al día siguiente seguiría ahí y que esperaría al niño con ansias. Ansias no impulsadas precisamente por el hambre o la sed.

Después de todo, el aprendiz de Escorpio se preocupaba por él. El niño sabía que Kanon era un traidor y aún así se tomaba las molestias de robar comida y agua para luego dárselas a un desagradecido.

De no haber sido por el agua que el aprendiz de Ewan le daba, y por aquel dulce y reconfortante cosmo, habría muerto en un par de días. No tanto consumido por la sed o por el hambre, sino por la desesperación.

Aún así, sufrió lo insufrible. Cada que recordaba aquellos días sus piernas temblaban y sus ojos amenazaban con llenarse con lágrimas. Todavía, cuando se hacía consiente del intenso olor a agua salada que llevaba siempre consigo, su estómago se estrujaba con fuerza, obligándole a inclinarse hacia adelante, presionando su estómago con ambas manos como si con ello pudiera calmar las violentas contracciones de sus viseras. Todavía en las noches solía levantarse violentamente después de revivir su agonía en pesadillas. Todas las noches dudaba en irse a la cama a sabiendas de que si lo hacía, no pasaría mucho tiempo antes de que su cuerpo comenzara a sentirse volando entre las sábanas; flotando de un lado a otro del mismo modo en el que lo había hecho en el Cabo.

Pero pronto, pensaba, todas esas desagradables emociones lo abandonarían.

Su venganza estaba a punto de ser consumada y no permitiría que nadie se interpusiera en su camino. Con su odio llevaría a la Tierra a su fin. Ahora serían los demás los que se sentirían atrapados entre enormes columnas de agua. Serían ellos los que suplicarían por una ayuda que nunca llegaría; los que sufrirían de la desesperación y el pánico.

Pero Kanon era más bondadoso que Atena o que Saga: él le concedería una muerte rápida a sus enemigos.

Acabaría con todos. No le molestaba la idea de quedar solo en el mundo. Tampoco le inquietaba el pensar en que su venganza seguramente terminaría acarreándolo a su propia muerte.

Todo estaría bien siempre y cuando el cosmo de Atena se consumiera. Su propia muerte, la de su hermano y la del resto de los seres humanos valdrían la pena con tal de sellar el alma de la descarada Hija de Zeus.

Pero...

¿Qué era ese incesante dolor en su pecho?

¿Qué era lo que le causaba esa angustia? ¿Esos deseos reprimidos de llorar?

¿Sería acaso el cosmo que se le acercaba? ¿Serían las presencias de los Santos de Bronce ante Poseidón?

Quizás era la Armadura de Sagitario en el Templo del Crónida.

Mientras el Fénix renacía ante sus ojos, Kanon sudaba frío.

¿Qué era?

¿Qué era lo que le causaba esa horrible sensación de estar equivocado?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Un capie que originalmente me gustó mucho. Tal vez porque ahora ando cansada (XD y, lo admito, algo neurasténica), como que ya no me pareció tan bueno... pero espero que al menos no lo odien. El diálogo entre Kanon y Sorrento fue sacado del manga (me pareció que en el anime esa conversación estaba muy... mal traducida como para arreglarla). La escena en Aries tiene partes del anime.
> 
> Etto... hn... creo que eso es todo. ..  
> Gracias y que tengan un buen día.


	57. Capítulo 56: Ofeilein (Deuda)

-'Kanon.'- Decenas de gotitas de agua se aglomeraban en la frente del Santo de Escorpio. –'¿Qué te pasa?'- El General Marino estaba sufriendo de un modo tan tangible que Milo casi podía sentir las gotas de sudor ajenas recorriendo su barbilla.

Un agudo silbido sacó a Milo de sus pensamientos y lo llevó de regreso al Santuario.

-"Otro meteoro se dirige al Mediterráneo."- Aldebarán señaló con la mirada una estela de luz sobre las grises nubes. –"Debemos estar alerta."

-"Creo que provino de la Casa de Acuario."- Si bien no pudo verlo con sus propios ojos, el Santo de Escorpio conocía bien esa energía. Aquella había resultado ser mil veces más real que la que sintió hacía unas cuantas horas cuando Hyoga se enfrentaba en contra del General Marino de Limnades.

A pesar de que el resto de los Santos Dorados parecieron relajarse, Milo no pudo evitar sentirse sumamente incómodo. Él mismo se había propuesto a hacer lo que fuese necesario para ayudar al alumno de su amigo. ¿Y qué hacía? Permanecía en la entrada de las 12 Casas pensando en un fantasma de su pasado. Su incompetencia había sido tal que Camus, frustrado, optó por hacer lo debido por su propia cuenta.

¡Incluso estando él en el mundo del Hades!

Cuando Milo se encontrara con él en el mundo de los muertos le ofrecería unas merecidas disculpas.

Pero de su honor fallido se preocuparía después.

Una repentina explosión de energía dejó en claro que Poseidón acababa de despertar por completo.

* * *

Kanon temblaba.

El sudor recorría todo su cuerpo y su seca garganta apenas y podía emitir sonidos guturales.

Finalmente el peor de los escenarios se cumplió: el Crónida había despertado y la única deidad que podía sellarlo de nuevo estaba a punto de desaparecer de la faz de la Tierra. Pronto Poseidón acabaría con todos los seres humanos de la superficie y los únicos que sobrevivirían serían sus elegidos; y... ¿por cuánto tiempo sería Kanon capaz de seguir fingiendo subordinación? No demasiado, eso era obvio. Además, ¿de qué le valdría hacerlo? Posiblemente el mostrarse rebelde ante el Dios le costaría la vida pero ¿para qué rayos la quería ahora?

Atena estaría muerta en unos cuantos minutos y sus Santos la acompañarían tan pronto decidieran salir de sus ratoneras para enfrentarse al Dios del Mar.

Si era cierto que nada de eso le importaba, Kanon no podía entender el por qué de su agitada respiración.

De nuevo aquella molesta voz. Sorrento de Sirena.

¿Es que ese maldito mocoso no le dejaría en paz nunca?

El músico se dignó a reprocharle por su supuesta traición mientras ayudaba al Santo de Fénix a romper el Pilar del Atlántico Norte. El muy tonto no se daba cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo.

¿Seguir la voluntad original del Señor Poseidón? ¿A quién quería engañar?

El Dios de los Mares deseaba destruir a su Sobrina y a la Tierra. Así había sido desde la fundación de Atenas y así sería hasta la desaparición de una u otra deidad. Él odió a los Atenienses desde antes de que la orden de los Caballeros se fundara siquiera. ¿Y Sorrento se atrevía a decir que toda esa calamidad había sido ocasionada por la maligna influencia de una persona en la que el Dios no pensó por más de quince minutos?

El muchacho aún era demasiado inocente.

Sorrento amaba a Poseidón de un modo tan enfermizo como Aioros amaba a Atena. Ninguno llegó a ver la triste verdad de sus Dioses. El primero insistía que el Dios que por rencor mandó un monstruo marino a asolar a los Troyanos, era una deidad generosa que solo podía hacer maldad cuando un pérfido humano le instaba a hacerlo. El segundo afirmaba que la Diosa era la bondad y la perfección encarnada. Que las Gracias la bendigan. Si Ella fue amable con Kanon a la hora de dejarlo encerrado en Cabo Sunión, no quería ni imaginarse lo que era capaz de hacerle estando realmente molesta.

Ese joven, Sorrento, tan solo esperaba convencerse a sí mismo de que las millones de muertes en la superficie no habían sido avaladas por él y, ahora que descubría en Kanon a un chivo expiatorio, pensaba aprovecharlo al máximo. Pero estaba bien. Cuando llegara la hora de presentarse ante los tres Kyotos del Hades, Sorrento juzgaría con otros ojos sus acciones. Al fin de cuentas, sus manos estaban tan llenas de la sangre de inocentes como las del mismo Kanon.

El Pilar del Pacífico Norte se derrumbó casi en silencio.

Pero eso era tan importante para Kanon como lo era el destino de los humanos.

Lo que realmente le inquietaba era ese nauseabundo sentimiento de, ahora entendía lo que era, culpabilidad.

Miró a Ikki de Fénix a los ojos. La frustración que sentía en esos momentos fue desembocada por su estúpido ataque.

Bueno.

Al menos se encargaría de llevarse a la tumba al causante de aquel horrible sentimiento.

* * *

El final se acercaba y fuese cual fuese la conclusión, Milo no llevaba las de ganar.

Por supuesto que era a Atena a la que debía de apoyar. Había tomado la decisión de defenderla desde hacía muchos años y aquel no era el momento ni aquellas las razones como para cambiar de opinión.

Pero, por otro lado, estaba Kanon.

¿Por qué sentía que debía de ayudar a aquel hombre? Después de todo, pensaba, la liberación de Poseidón fue indirectamente su culpa. Además, siempre quedaba la duda sobre los verdaderos motivos de Saga para encerrarlo en un lugar tan terrible como lo era Cabo Sunión.

El hermano menor tuvo que haber planeado algo realmente terrible como para que Saga lo sintiera merecedor de aquel castigo, pues incluso la locura del falso Patriarca resultaba insuficiente para explicar lo contrario.

Se suponía que ambos eran hermanos de sangre.

¡Clones, por todos los Dioses!

Esas personas compartían un vínculo espiritual semejante al de los Dióscuros pero se comportaron de un modo tan fraternal como Caín y Abel.

Pero, ¿cuál había sido el malo del cuento? ¿Kanon por haber conjurado un plan lo suficientemente inicuo? ¿O Saga por haber sentenciado a su propio hermano a una de las peores muertes? Probablemente ambos lo fueron.

Demasiado tarde Milo se dio cuenta de que sus primeros mentores no fueron precisamente los mejores modelos a seguir.

Entonces, ¿por qué una gran parte de su ser deseaba que fuese Poseidón el vencedor de la pelea y no Atena?

Porque si Atena prevalecía, entonces perdería a Kanon por segunda ocasión. La primera vez el dolor fue mitigado: tuvo tiempo para aceptarlo y oportunidad para negarlo. Pero si esta vez el General Marino resultaba muerto, no habría ni tiempo ni duda sino un dolor repentino y crudo.

Casi igual que con Acuario.

¿Podría Milo soportar algo así de nuevo?

Tal vez eso ya ni siquiera importaba. Si pudo sobrevivir a la muerte de quien consideraba su hermano, ¿por qué no habría de soportar la muerte de un traidor?

La respuesta no le resultaba clara al Santo de Escorpio.

Milo tuvo suerte de que aún lloviznara.

De ese modo nadie notó las lágrimas que se escapaban por el costado de sus ojos.

* * *

¿Una deuda sagrada con Atena?

-"No finjas, Kanon. Tú lo debes saber mejor que nadie."

El tenue olor de la sangre de Ikki humedeciendo sus nudillos alteraba su juicio. ¿Por qué era que seguía vivo? ¿Acaso aún no le había propinado los golpes suficientes?

-"No me digas que no recuerdas ese cosmo, Kanon."

El muchacho estaba al borde de la muerte y aún así no dejaba de hablar. No entendía su situación. ¿Por qué no veía que Poseidón pronto arrasaría con la humanidad?

-"Ese cosmo que hace trece años te rescató una y otra vez del filo de la muerte en la prisión de piedra del Cabo Sunión."

No.

Por supuesto que no.

Eso era imposible.

Eso había sido hacía mucho tiempo ya. Atena era un bebé en ese entonces. Además, ¿por qué razón la Diosa hubiese querido ayudarlo? ¿Era tan estúpida como para no haberse dado cuenta de sus intenciones para con Ella?

No.

-"Así es, Kanon. El gran cosmo de Atena fue lo que te salvó la vida trece años atrás."

¡¿Cómo se atrevía Fénix a comparar ese hermoso cosmo con el de la atormentadora de Ayax?!

Por aquel insulto acabaría con todas las esperanzas de victoria del Santo de Atena.

¿La Urna de la Diosa?

Para obtenerla tendrían que romper el Pilar Central y eso no ocurriría. Ese edificio fue construido por el mismo Poseidón. Sería tan imposible para los Santos de Atena destruirlo como le resultó a los griegos acabar con el linaje de Eneas.

Vio a Fénix huir con presteza.

Seguramente la ubicación de la Urna lo alteró. Kanon pensó en seguirlo, pero las palabras de Sirena lo detuvieron.

-"El temor que sentí al ver a Atena por primera vez... ese era el amor infinito que posee la Diosa. Pero yo no quise creer eso ya que si reconocía ese gran amor, todo lo que planeábamos para la purificación de la Tierra en el nombre de la justicia carecería de sentido alguno."

¿Amor infinito, decía?

Tal vez amaba a Pegaso y al resto de sus sirvientes, pero eso era todo. ¿Ella, sacrificándose por toda la humanidad? No. Solo lo hacía para salvar a sus perros. Ella no poseía bondad. No podía. ¿Es que Sirena no escuchó trece años atrás los gritos de desesperación de Kanon? La misma Selene lo había hecho.

Sirena no podía entenderlo, después de todo, él nunca vio la celda del Cabo. De haber estado tan solo unos minutos en su lugar, podría verlo. Se daría cuenta de que Atena no podía ser la amorosa criatura que él afirmaba que era.

Sorrento seguía viviendo en un mundo de fantasía. Tal vez cambió de bando al de Aioros, pero seguía viviendo una ilusión.

-"No hay razón para destruir este mundo."

La única razón que Kanon necesitaba era que se trataba del mundo de Atena.

-"No hay razón mientras quede siquiera un poco de amor."

Era una pena que Sorrento se diera cuenta de eso ya que habían muerto tantos millones de personas.

-"Kanon, si no quieres creer en el cosmo de Atena, está bien."

Y si él quería creer en él, tampoco había problema. Pronto sería él el defraudado.

-"Pero como bien dijo Fénix, ya no vale la pena pelear contigo."

Dragón Marino no pudo detener a Sirena. Éste ya se encontraba muy lejos antes de que Kanon absorbiera sus palabras. Pensó en ir tras él pero todo fue en vano.

La tierra tembló.

Un ensordecedor sonido tronó en los oídos de Kanon.

El aire comenzó a emanar un susurro constante.

Una extraña fuerza empujó sus pies hacia adelante.

Miró hacia abajo.

Su corazón comenzó a palpitar con una fuerza que no sentía desde hacía más de una decena de años.

Lo que había alrededor de sus pies era agua.

Tardó unos cuantos segundos en comprender lo que estaba pasando: todo el Mediterráneo se colapsaba sobre el Templo de Poseidón.

El Pilar Central había sido destruido.

* * *

¿Así era como debía de terminar?

¿Kanon, quien había escapado del peor castigo que Atena podía otorgar, ahora resultaba ser aplastado por toneladas de agua?

No podía ser tan fácil. Niké estaba lejos de su amiga y Señora, Atena. La Diosa permanecía estática a un costado del Trono del Patriarca y desde ahí había poco que pudiera hacer. El enfrentamiento entre Poseidón y su Sobrina estaba pronto a comenzar.

El cosmo de ambos se elevó. El del Dios era uno lleno de odio. Inmenso, pero henchido de rencor. El de Atena resultaba ser igual de poderoso pero mucho más claro y puro.

¿Era así como debía de ser el cosmo de su Diosa?

Temible pero a la vez hermoso.

¿Era aquella presencia la que ayudó a Heracles a realizar tantas tareas irrealizables?

¿La que acompañó a Diómedes a la hora que éste arremetió en contra del Dios de la Guerra?

¿Aquella que guió a sus Santos a destruir al ejército de Ares? ¿A ir hasta el mismísimo infierno para defender al mundo del Dios de la Muerte?

Atena aún era una niña, pero era una armada con Niké y con la Égida.

Por primera vez desde que conoció a Saori Kido, Milo sintió que era Ella la que los protegía a ellos y no al contrario.

* * *

Kanon estaba empapado y era atacado desde todos los lados por olas de agua mezclada con trozos de mármol. Hincado y boquiabierto, absorbió el cosmo que inundaba los restos del Templo Marino con aún más fuerza que el agua.

Así que eso era.

Ese había sido el motivo por el cual sentía que lo que ocurría no estaba bien.

Era el mismo.

El cosmo que lo había salvado y el de Atena era el mismo.

La Diosa no lo confinó a esa horrible muerte sino que le dio la oportunidad de seguir viviendo.

¿Pero cómo? ¿Por qué?

Tenía que saberlo.

Aunque tuviera que preguntárselo personalmente, tenía que saber la respuesta.

Torpemente, pues sus piernas aún temblaban, corrió hacia donde alguna vez estuvo el Pilar Central. Ahí, Pegaso apuntaba a Poseidón con la flecha de Sagitario. Éste, enfurecido, lanzaba su Tridente hacia la Diosa.

Eso no lo podía permitir.

Aún tenía algunas preguntas que hacerle.

Aún tenía que compensarle el daño que le ocasionó.

Lo que sintió después fue un agudo dolor en el pecho.

Extendió su mano y sujetó el Tridente. Si el dolor se lo hubiera permitido, hubiera sonreído. La fría superficie se sentía igual de tersa que en el día en el que toda esa farsa comenzó.

Intentó retirar el arma de su pecho pero ya no había nada qué hacer.

Dejó que su peso cayera hacia adelante y su rostro se hundió en el agua salada.

Lo último que sintió fue una ola rompiéndose sobre su espalda.

A pesar de que sentía que la muerte era inminente, Kanon estaba relajado.

Al menos esta vez todo sería rápido.

* * *

Después de muchos días, el Sol pudo disolver las nubes negras que lo opacaban. La lluvia cesó y el cosmo de Poseidón desapareció por completo.

La Tierra estaba a salvo.

Hyoga y los demás lo consiguieron a pesar de que tenían todas las de perder.

Todo estaba bien ahora. Atena regresaría al Santuario y todo sería como debió de haber sido desde el principio.

Milo sonreía.

Su corazón estaba lleno de pena, pero sonreía.

Tal vez esperaba que dentro de un tiempo más pudiera reunirse con el resto de sus amigos al otro lado del Aqueronte.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uuuuuuu! Un capítulo muy difícil. La verdad, el modo en el que Kanon cambia de bando me parece... arrebatado. No sé. Al principio se veía tan seguro de lo que hacía y luego... ' y luego ya saben lo que pasó. No estoy segura de si el cambio de actitud de Kanon resultó ser lo suficientemente creíble. Espero que así haya sido.
> 
> Me basé casi totalmente en el manga para este capítulo, sobre todo porque es ahí que Kanon muestra realmente su arrepentimiento al interponerse entre el tridente de Poseidón y Atena. No sé por qué habrán quitado esa parte del anime. .. Me parece que hubiera sido una escena muy buena, pero como sea.
> 
> Ahora, sobre el monstruo marino que Poseidón manda a Troya. Poseidón y Apolo fueron enviados a trabajar para el rey Laomedonte (padre de Príamo). Éste les ordenó construir la muralla de Troya pero al final no les pagó lo acordado. En venganza, Poseidón mandó a un monstruo que comenzó a comerse a todos los troyanos (jeje) y Apolo les envió una plaga. La ciudad no se vio librada del monstruo hasta que llegó Heracles (Hércules en latín) y lo mató. Pero esa es otra historia.
> 
> Los Dioscuros son los gemelos Castor y Polux.  
> ¿La atormentadora de Ayax? Bueno... siempre me ha parecido que a Atena REALMENTE le caía muy mal Ayax. XD  
> Phew! Anduve modificando este capítulo hasta el último momento antes de subirlo. XD Espero que haya valido la pena. ¡Danke!  
> TT ¡Ya viene lo más interesante!


	58. Capítulo 57: Kuknos(Cisne)

Inconscientemente, un sonido gutural fue emitido por su garganta.

Intentó abrir sus ojos pero uno de ellos, el izquierdo, fue detenido por una suave pero firme capa de tejido. Eso no importó. Lo único que el ojo abierto pudo discernir fue una profunda oscuridad.

¿Acaso se encontraba de nuevo en Siberia? A la cabaña de Ambarchik rara vez entraba luz, pues el haber tenido demasiadas ventanas hubiera vuelto locos a sus habitantes durante las brillantes noches del verano siberiano.

Pero no. Sus oídos no escuchaban sonido alguno y si algo había en Siberia era el constante aullido del viento.

Tal vez estaba de regreso en el hospital de la Fundación.

Sin embargo, el ambiente libre de aromas lo hizo descartar esta opción inmediatamente. El aire de la clínica siempre estaba lleno de desinfectante, olor a flores secas y algo que nunca pudo descifrar.

¿La mansión de Saori Kido? La cama sobre la que descansaba era suave, pero no lo suficientemente confortante como las de aquella enorme casa. Además, el lugar en el que se encontraba era bastante cálido. La casa de la señorita Saori le resultaba más húmeda y un poco más fría.

Al descartar todas sus opciones, no tuvo más remedio que el de recurrir su memoria de corto plazo.

Ah… sí. Comenzaba a recordar: el Templo de Poseidón desapareciendo entre toneladas de agua, un peñasco decorado por una prisión de piedra, Ikki relatando la verdad detrás del Dragón del Mar, una relativamente corta visita al hospital, Kiki pidiéndoles que regresaran al Santuario, los Santos Dorados dándoles una grata bienvenida y…

Sí. Ahora lo recordaba. Se encontraba en aquel ajeno lugar reponiéndose de la batalla.

Su cuerpo se relajó al reconocerse seguro y se preparó para dormir un poco más, pero el sonido de metal chocando rítmicamente contra el piso le hizo alzar la guardia nuevamente.

El sonido pronto fue seguido por una amarillenta franja de luz proveniente de lo que parecía ser la rendija de una puerta.

Luego, el sonido de una perilla dando vueltas y de un seguro liberándose.

-"Estás despierto."- Un hombre portando una vela encendida en una mano y sujetando un montoncito de telas en la otra se le acercó hasta poder sentarse sobre la ya ocupada cama. –"Me alegra. Así no tendré que tomarme la molestia de despertarte."

El hombre colocó su mano derecha, ahora libre pues la vela fue dejada sobre una mesita de noche, sobre la frente del herido.

-"Estoy bien."- El joven trató de romper aquel agarre casi inmediatamente.

-"Aye."- Una uña larga y roja se encargó de cortar los vendajes que cubrían parcialmente su rostro. –"Bien tuerto. No queremos una infección. Hay que cuidarla a menos de que quieras acabar arrumbado en una isla como Filoctetes."

-"¿Quién?"

Con brusquedad, e ignorando la pregunta, el mayor revisó la cuenca de lo que debía de ser el ojo del joven, aplicando aquí y allá un extraño menjunje de aroma picante.

Al sentirse satisfecho, el mayor colocó un nuevo vendaje alrededor de la cabeza del rubio y prosiguió con una inspección detallada al el cuello del mismo.

-"Eres un ignorante."- Sonrió al descubrir un amplio trozo de piel que había estado oculto debajo de varias gasas. –"Unas hermosas puntadas. Esta será una cicatriz que podrás mostrar con orgullo sin miedo a que la gente sienta náuseas."

-"Milo."

-"¿Hn?"- El susodicho cubría las suturas con una pomada blanquecina.

-"No tienes que fingir que te agrado."

-"¿Te parece que lo estoy haciendo? No, Hyoga. Seré hipócrita de vez en cuando pero no contigo. ¿De qué me serviría?"

-"No quiero causarte problemas."

-"Esta herida…"- ¿Problemas? Suficientes problemas le había causado ya. ¿Qué importaba uno más? –"¿La hizo el guardián de las ninfas?"

-"¿Ninfas?"

-"Limnades…"- Obvió. –"Te engañó, ¿no es así?"

-"Se veía como él."- Susurró. –"Incluso peleaba como él. Fui un tonto."

-"Nos pasa a todos de cuando en cuando."- Milo comenzó a cubrir la herida con nuevas gasas. –"Tuviste mucha suerte, muchacho. Quién sabe si otro enemigo hubiese sido tan amable como lo fue Isaac. Sabiendo de esa herida pudo haberte matado con facilidad."

-"Isaac no fue precisamente condescendiente."

-"Eso crees."- Una vez que su trabajo de enfermero terminó, el Santo de Escorpio se puso de pie. –"Tú y tus amigos habrán hecho un milagro, Hyoga, pero deben de comprender que si están vivos ahora no es por ustedes. No son indestructibles. Aún no."

-"Eso lo sabemos."

-"No. Y temo que nunca lo sabrán."- No mientras sean los protegidos de la Égida. –"Prepararé algo de comer. No soy un gran cocinero, pero te aseguro que lo que haga será mejor que los engrudos que Camus solía preparar."

Hyoga vio el perfil oscurecido de Milo salir de la habitación (había dejado dentro la vela encendida). Pasó un par de dedos sobre el vendaje recién hecho.

¿En qué estaba pensando cuando aceptó quedarse en el Octavo Templo?

* * *

A Hyoga le costó excesivo trabajo levantarse. Su cuerpo seguía cansado y su mente quería volver al mundo de los sueños, pero su estómago opinaba otra cosa. No había tenido una comida decente desde hacía un par de días y era hora de que le otorgara la debida atención a su salud.

El joven fue guiado hasta la cocina por el aroma y el sonido de carne cociéndose. Ambos no hicieron más que despertar por completo su apetito. En la aireada habitación, el Santo de Escorpio servía un tercer trozo de carne en un plato con una ensalada verde de dudosa procedencia.

-"Creí que ya no vendrías."- Colocó el plato lleno sobre la mesa, ordenándole con la mirada a Hyoga que tomara asiento y, sí, que comenzara a comer mientras el anfitrión se disponía a cocer otra costilla.

Ni siquiera el hambre pudo impulsar al Santo de Bronce a comer inmediatamente. Éste miró con desconfianza la carne y comenzó a desmenuzarla con lentitud. Olía bien. Se veía bien. ¿Por qué sospechaba que se llevaría una desagradable sorpresa al comerla?

No era que Milo fuera a envenenarlo ¿o sí?

Como si hubiera leído los pensamientos de Hyoga, Milo volteó a verlo de reojo, arqueando su ceja izquierda de un modo lo suficientemente inquietante como para obligar al joven a armarse de valor y a pinchar la carne con su tenedor para luego meterse el trozo a la boca.

El sabor era uno sumamente condimentado. No era malo, pero eso no quería decir que fuese bueno. Simplemente era extraño. Sobre todo para Hyoga que no solía comer, ya no especias, sino carne roja.

Un sonido parecido a una risa fue emanado por el Santo de Oro.

-"Supongo que estás acostumbrado a otro tipo de cosas, muchacho, pero aquí no cocinamos con grasa de foca. Aquí es suficiente el aceite de oliva."

-"Está bien."- Dijo no por ser complaciente. En realidad aquel trozo de costilla le resultaba suficientemente comestible. –"Sí sabe mejor que la avena de mi maestro."

-"Aye."- El mayor finalmente se sentó y comenzó a comer con desgano. –"Mü me dijo que no era bueno que te diera de comer cosas tan fuertes, pero le dije '¿cómo se va a recuperar si tiene el estómago lleno de verduritas?'. No. Necesitas proteína animal."

-"¿Por qué haces esto?"

Milo pidió a los Dioses un poco de paciencia. Después exhaló con lentitud y cerró los ojos.

-"Eres imposible. Eres el huésped más grosero que he tenido. Y mira que Aioria ha estado de visita."- Claro, por unos segundos. Pero incluso en esos segundos probó ser más urbano que Hyoga. –"Así como es de mala educación que un anfitrión le pregunte a su huésped sobre los motivos de su visita antes de haberle ofrecido su hospitalidad, es absurdo que un invitado acepte la hospitalidad a regañadientes. Si tanto te molesta estar aquí, la puerta está bien abierta para que te vayas."

-"Acepté porque supuse que querrías hablar conmigo."- Milo arqueó la ceja. –"Esto se trata sobre la muerte de Camus, ¿o me equivoco?"

-"Acaba de comer, muchacho. Hablaremos después."

Hyoga nunca tuvo una comida más incómoda. El Santo de Escorpio parecía encantado ignorándolo y esto lo ponía nervioso. Hubiera preferido que se quedara viéndolo fijamente durante todo ese tiempo. Al menos así hubiera tenido una idea de qué era lo que cruzaba por la mente de su anfitrión.

La tortura fue extendida por casi media hora. Hyoga había terminado de comer sus tres raciones mientras que Milo se tomaba su tiempo en terminar la segunda. Cuando éste cortó en seis diminutas partes el único trozo de carne que quedaba sobre su plato, Hyoga se convenció de que simplemente lo estaba molestando.

Finalmente, Escorpio terminó su último bocado.

-"¿Podemos hablar ahora?"

-"No entiendo tu prisa."- Sonreía con crueldad. Estaba disfrutando la desesperación del chico mucho más de lo que había esperado.-"¿No quieres tomar un baño? Ningún Santo puede llamarse así mismo uno si no ha estado en alguna de las termas del Santuario."

-"Habrá tiempo para eso."

-"Oh… también habrá tiempo para hablar, entonces."

-"Milo…"

El tono insistente y ¿amenazador? convenció a Milo de que era hora de terminar con la escenita.

-"De acuerdo. Como quieras…"

-"Mi maestro-"

-"Tranquilo, Hyoga. No recuerdo haberte pedido que me hablaras de Camus. Hay otras cosas sobre las que quiero preguntarte."

-"Pero-"

-"Por favor. Déjame pensar que conocía lo suficiente a tu maestro como para entender los motivos de su muerte."

-"Es probable que los conozcas."- La nariz de Milo respingó. El tono sarcástico del joven no le agradó en lo más mínimo. –"Mi maestro se sentía a gusto contigo. Más que con nosotros."- Bajó la mirada y sonrió con amargura. –"Nos quería, eso lo sabíamos, pero no por eso dejaba de odiar estar lejos de Atenas."

-"A Camus nunca le gustó el Santuario."

-"No le gustaba el Patriarca que era diferente. Era el Santuario en donde él quería estar."

-"Hyoga, tal vez tú quieras hablar de Camus, pero yo no. Al menos aún no."

-"Si tanto me odias, ¿por qué quieres ayudarme?"

-"¿Odiarte?"- Rió. –"Yo mismo pensé que lo hacía. Pero lo he pensado mucho, Hyoga: si te odiara, hubiera acabado contigo en el Templo de Acuario. No es que hubiera sido muy difícil, considerando el estado en el que te encontrabas. Pero es cierto, no me agradas ni un poco."

-"¿Entonces qué pretendes al ayudarme de este modo?"

-"Los Dioses bien saben que no quiero ser tu nuevo maestro ni mucho menos tu amigo. Lo único que deseo es ayudarte. No estoy seguro de qué es lo que pueda hacer por ti, pero sea lo que sea lo haré."

-"No entiendo."

-"Cuando un hombre pierde a un amigo es su deber cuidar de las cosas que dejó tras su muerte."

-"No soy una herencia, Milo. Te agradezco esto… lo de la Armadura y todo, pero no quiero tus sacrificios."

-"¿Un sacrificio? No, niño. No es un sacrificio cuando se hace por uno mismo. Mi excusa es Camus, ¿lo ves?, pero hago esto porque de este modo puedo dejar de sentirme inútil."- Se levantó. –"Pero suficiente de esto. Ya que insistes tanto, creo que es hora de que nos pongamos a trabajar."

-"¿Trabajar?"

Hyoga se levantó para luego ser guiado a través de los pasillos del Octavo Templo. Milo se detuvo ante una puerta y la abrió. Entró a la habitación y retiró las cortinas del par de ventanas que había ahí. El cuarto era cálido: el Sol lo alumbraba directamente.

Mientras Hyoga examinaba el lugar, Milo se sentó frente a un escritorio y sacó unas cuantas hojas y un lápiz recién afilado.

-"¿Qué es todo esto?"- El menor señaló una pila de papeles esparcidos sobre la cama.

-"Unos manuscritos del antiguo Patriarca."

-"¿El que participó en la Guerra contra Hades?"

-"¿De quién si no?"- Comenzó a anotar algunas palabras ilegibles en una de las hojas. –"Tenía un tanto de curiosidad y le pedí permiso a Atena de traerlos."- Dirigió una mirada extrañamente gentil a las hojas que cubrían su cama. –"Por lo que he escuchado, su Santidad nunca permitía que sacaran un solo archivo del Templo. Atena fue muy amable conmigo."

-"¿Y buscas algo en especial?"- Sujetaba entre sus manos una de las hojas.

-"Aye. Es solo algo en lo que he estado pensando. Puede que no sea nada. Si lo encuentro te lo diré. De lo contrario es absurdo que te ande metiendo ideas extravagantes en la cabeza."

-"¿Y qué hacemos aquí?"

-"Quiero que me cuentes todo lo que pasó. Desde que despertaste del coma hasta este preciso momento. Entre más detalles, mejor."

-"¿Todo? ¿Acaso escribes algo?"

Frunciendo el ceño ante la innecesaria pregunta, Milo señaló la carpeta en la que guardaba todo lo que había escrito desde hacía semanas.

-"Una crónica sobre todo lo que ha pasado en el Santuario. Saga no se encargó de eso por obvias razones, pero ahora es necesario que alguien se dedique a ponerse al corriente."

-"Supongo que es para 'estudiar el pasado para entender el presente y predecir el futuro' ¿no?"

-"Eso dicen. Pero esa es pura mierda. Usualmente nadie entiende ni predice nada. Estas cosas solo sirven para que al final llegue alguien y diga 'se los dije'."

Hyoga se permitió reír ante comentario.

-"Bien…"- Hizo un poco de espacio entre las hojas de la cama y se sentó. –"Supongo que inició el día en el que Aldebarán peleó contra Sorrento."

-"De Sirena, supongo."- El menor asintió. –"El General del Pacífico Sur."- Escribió con rapidez en las hojas, sin preocuparse por la redacción, por la letra ni mucho menos por el orden. –"¿Lo conociste?"

-"No. Pero Andrómeda me habló de él."

El Santo de Escorpio sonreía mientras escuchaba la descripción del General Marino.

Aparentemente, no se equivocó al elegir a Hyoga como su informante.

* * *

Una persona vagabundeaba en una de las islas del Mediterráneo. Sus pies estaban cansados y sus sandalias llenas de arena y sangre. Pronto se daría por vencido.

El nervioso joven trató de tranquilizarse, repitiendo en su mente las palabras de su superior. Sabía que si no quería meterse en problemas debía de seguir las órdenes paso a paso y que ninguno debía de faltar.

Para cuando el muchacho recitó por quinta vez las órdenes, se convenció de que su primera misión había terminado.

Era hora de regresar a Ática.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Filoctetes: Heredero de las temibles flechas de Heracles. Obligado por el juramento de los que cortejaron a Helena, tuvo que ir a la guerra de Troya, pero en una escala a una isla, fue mordido por una serpiente. La herida se infectó tanto que empezó a apestar demasiado. Según otras versiones, los gritos del hombre eran tan constantes que no era posible realizar los sacrificios rituales con él gritando en el fondo. Total, Odiseo tuvo la idea de dejarlo varado en la isla y Agamenón (tan tierno como siempre) accedió. XD Tuvieron que pasar muchos años antes de que pudiera salir de la isla.  
> EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEWWWWW!  
> Un capítulo con Hyoga. .. Pero creo que no lo hice sufrir tanto como pude haberlo hecho. No fue fácil, pero me moderé. La actitud de Milo hacia Hyoga es muy... generosa en la saga de Hades y simplemente no podía ignorar esto. Un Milo aborreciendo a Hyoga simplemente no resultaría natural. Por otro lado, definitivamente no creo que el mocoso le simpatizara del todo así que tomé un punto más o menos medio.


	59. Capítulo 58: Calixo (Escombros)

-"Muy buenos días, Shaina."

La mujer dejó de prestarle atención al trío de jovencitas que entrenaban frente a ella para tornarla al recién llegado.

-"¿Qué haces aquí?"

El hombre sonrió. Las Koree podían llegar a ser irritantemente imprudentes. Aunque... sí. Seguramente se merecía aquella rudeza. Por otro lado, no era que le importara.

-"Necesito un favor."

La mujer alzó la mano derecha para dar señal a las niñas de que descansaran por un momento. Entonces comenzó a caminar, sabiendo que sería seguida muy de cerca.

-"Lo siento. No puedo convertirte en alguien amable."

-"Por supuesto que no. Eso sería tan imposible para ti como para mí sería el convertirte en una dama."

El hombre tuvo suerte de que la mirada asesina que Shaina le envió fuera amortiguada por la máscara plateada.

-"¿Y? ¿Qué es lo que quieres?"

-"Uno de tus hombres."- La Koree no contestó inmediatamente. El joven no necesitaba poderes telepáticos para saber que ella no deseaba prestarle ni uno solo de los soldados bajo su mando. -"O, si quieres, a una de tus niñas."- Señaló hacia el campamento. –"Me parece que cuidas más a tus peones que a ellas."

-"¿Para qué lo quieres?"

-"Necesito que haga un par de encargos por mí."

-"¿Por cuánto tiempo?"

El joven suspiró. Ya estaba llegando al límite de su paciencia.

-"Eso dependerá de él."- Un extraño rugidito gutural escapó de la joven, por lo que el mayor prefirió corregir sus palabras. –"No te preocupes. No lo mandaré a su muerte... a menos que sea lo suficientemente estúpido como para andarse matando llevando un mensaje."- Sonaba fácil ¿no? Pero... también había otro detalle. –"Aunque sí sería bueno para él que hablara inglés. ¿Acento escocés, te parece?"

-"Vaya, claro."- La mujer rió secamente. –"¿Y qué te parece si además de eso que sepa tocar el piano y que tenga 5 años de experiencia?"

-"Ah, con el piano estaría bien, gracias."

Otro gruñido.

-"¿Para cuándo lo necesitas?

-"¿Puede ser mañana?"

La mujer asintió y decidió dar por terminada la molesta plática.

-"Estará en Escorpio mañana a primera hora."

* * *

_-"Quiero que vayas a una de las Cícladas, Milos."_

Los pies del joven sangraban debido a que se lastimaron con las picudas rocas escondidas entre la arena.

_-"Hay un pueblo en el fondo de la bahía."_

El barco que consiguió para llegar a aquella isla permaneció en Adamas. Había decidido avanzar los kilómetros que quedaban a pie, con esperanza de encontrar a alguien en el camino.

_-"Patrikia. Ese es su nombre. Está al noreste del Monasterio de Agia Marina y al sur de Rivari."_

Fue difícil encontrar aquel pueblito. No había ni una señal ni mucho menos alguna persona a la cual pedir ayuda.

_-"Es un lugar muy pequeño y no viene en todos los mapas. Si tienes duda de algún pueblo, camina por la playa hacia el oeste. Si a más o menos un kilómetro encuentras una cueva, sabrás con certeza que has llegado."_

Gracias al cielo que su superior le mencionó ese detalle. De lo contrario, hubiera pasado días en la isla recorriendo pueblo tras pueblo sin saber a dónde ir.

_-"Una vez ahí, quiero que vayas a la iglesia. No es muy grande pero la reconocerás con facilidad: está construida a lado de un barranco."_

El derrumbado edificio estaba justo donde él le había dicho que estaría. Caminó entonces hacia donde se suponía que estaba su puerta principal.

_-"Ve hacia la entrada y mírala de frente. Luego da media vuelta. Al otro lado de la cañada deberías de encontrar una pequeña casa blanca."_

¿Casa blanca?

No. Ahí no había más que algunos cuantos escombros grises.

_-"Camina hacia ella. Si ves a alguien adentro quiero que me digas cuántos son y cómo lucen. Si puedes escuchar algo, mejor."_

¿Alguien? Si con alguien se refería a cangrejos y a huesos de pescado, entonces aquellas ruinas estaban repletas de gente.

_-"Hay una gran posibilidad de que no haya nadie. Si es así, entonces quiero que entres a la casa o lo que quede de ella y trates de encontrar alguna pista que te lleve a los dueños."_

Nada. De no ser por los muebles podridos, hubiese sido imposible adivinar que alguien vivió ahí alguna vez.

_-"Sea como sea, cuando termines con la casa quiero que vayas al pueblo. Si encuentras a alguien quiero que le preguntes qué es lo que ha pasado en la isla desde que empezó a llover. Pregúntale si sabe algo de la familia que vivía en la casa blanca a lado de la iglesia o si sabe algo de Altea o de Soterios."_

Mientras caminaba por el pueblo fantasma se convencía a sí mismo de que no podría preguntarle a nadie sobre esas dos personas. Los cadáveres desecados y limpios (seguramente trabajo de las aves marinas) con los que se había encontrado no podrían ayudarle en nada.

_-"En caso de que no encuentres a nadie vivo en el pueblo, quiero que regreses al este. (Porque te aconsejo que llegues por ahí, por Plaka. Las aguas son más tranquilas y es más probable que encuentres a alguien ahí.) Recorre toda la isla en busca de alguien que te cuente todo lo ocurrido."_

Adamas, Palaki, Kastanas. Incluso Plaka estaba desierta. Los hoteles que alguna vez estuvieron repletos, ahora no eran más que unos cuantos ladrillos y varillas.

_-"Busca en todas partes. Hasta en las catacumbas de Tripiti de ser necesario."_

El mensajero no estaba seguro de si aquel comentario había sido una exageración o si el hombre hablaba en serio. Prefirió no arriesgarse y se adentró a las catacumbas. Las que fueron en épocas del Imperio Romano guaridas de los cristianos, aparentemente también le sirvieron a los habitantes de la ciudad. El rastro de ropa, comida y medicinas era la prueba irrefutable de que muchas personas se reunieron ahí hacía no mucho tiempo.

Sin embargo, el joven llegó demasiado tarde. El lugar estaba ahora tan vacío como Patrikia.

_-"Si recorres toda la isla y aún no encuentras a nadie, regresa al Santuario. Quiero que grabes todo en tu mente. Te pediré que me digas todo lo que viste y, más importante, lo que no."_

Sus pies estaban cansados y sus sandalias llenas de arena y sangre. Para cuando recitó por quinta vez las órdenes de su superior, se convenció de que su misión había terminado.

_-"No te tomes tu tiempo en Milos. Cuando regreses, te daré una carta que deberás llevar a Escocia."_

Era hora de regresar a Ática.

* * *

-"¿Pasa algo?"

Hyoga notó el repentino cambio de actitud del Santo de Escorpio. Primero lo había escuchado ávidamente. Anotaba cualquier detalle que pronunciaba e interrumpía de cuando en cuando para hacer preguntas.

Pero ahora...

-"No es nada. Es solo que estoy algo sorprendido con el asunto de Kanon." -La pluma fuente realizaba decoraciones aleatorias a la amarillenta hoja en la que tantos nombres y detalles habían sido vertidos. –"Es un maldito."

-"Pero al final se sacrificó por la Diosa. Se arrepintió y eso es lo importante."

-"¡No!"- Milo golpeó su escritorio con el puño cerrado. –"¡No es lo importante! ¡Tampoco es suficiente! ¡Por todos los Dioses, Hyoga! ¿Crees que porque tuvo un momento de arrepentimiento y haya muerto por salvar a Atena se arregla todo lo malo que hizo?"

-"No se hubiera dejado matar si no hubiera estado realmente arrepentido."- Extraño. ¿Acaso estaba defendiendo al General Marino?

-"¿Y a mí de qué me sirve su arrepentimiento?"- Milo se levantó de su asiento, agitando los brazos con violencia. –"¿De qué nos sirve, Hyoga? ¿A mí o a todas esas personas que murieron por su culpa?"- Hyoga no contestó. –"No es suficiente. Podrás perdonarlo tú, incluso la misma Atena, pero yo necesito algo más que unos cuantos segundos de remordimiento."

-"Bueno."- Con lo bien que había seguido el día. ¡Y pensar que en un punto hasta llegó a pensar que el Santo de Escorpio podía ser agradable! –"Eso no importa mucho ahora que está muerto."

Milo frunció el ceño y desvió su mirada hacia la ventana abierta.

-"Eso es cierto. Hyoga, ¿tienes hambre?"

-"No."

-"Entonces sería bueno que tomaras un baño y te fueras a descansar. Te he mantenido fuera de cama por demasiado tiempo."

Al no encontrar más palabras, el menor decidió aceptar la oferta y salir de la habitación.

* * *

Extraño.

Esa era la palabra que Hyoga utilizaba para describir al Santo de Escorpio mientras sumergía su cuerpo en la poza de agua fría del Templo.

Por más que el hombre intentara explicarse, el menor no entendía ni sus pensamientos ni sus motivos.

¿Cómo era que su maestro llegó a ser amigo de alguien así?

Sí...

A veces lo olvidaba. Esos dos se parecían en muchos aspectos. Las diferencias eran claras, sin embargo. Su maestro estaba obsesionado con su deber de Caballero de Oro. ¿Cuántas veces no le riñó por no considerarlo alguien digno de la Armadura de Cygnus? En algún momento de su infancia había perdido la cuenta. Sin embargo, la ternura de Camus sobresalía de cuando en cuando. El que se jactaba de ser un témpano de hielo no era más que un hombre cualquiera disfrazado de frialdad.

Por el otro lado estaba el Santo de Escorpio. Su amor hacia la Diosa no era desbordante. En realidad, el hombre ya había hecho al menos un par de comentarios que desubicaron en extremo al menor. ¿Es que no la amaba como se supone que un Caballero debe de hacerlo? Y si no lo hacía, ¿por qué diablos estaba en el Santuario? A veces parecía un hombre desinteresado, pero luego decía otras cosas que denotaban la gran responsabilidad que sentía para con Atena. ¿Qué era lo que realmente pasaba por su mente? Pero si todo eso era extraño, el asunto de sus sentimientos lo era aún más. Milo casi siempre decía lo que pensaba: espetaba sus ideas de un modo que resultaba ser cruel; pero siempre mantenía algo en silencio. ¿Qué pensamientos eran los que guardaba con tanto recelo para sí? ¿Por qué callaba sus sentimientos más fuertes?

Porque eso había hecho con respecto a la muerte de su maestro.

Ellos habían sido como hermanos ¿no era así?

¿Por qué no quiso saber nada de su muerte? ¿Por qué no le riñó por lo ocurrido en la Casa de Acuario? Él mismo lo hubiera deseado. De ese modo, su culpabilidad no sería tanta. ¿Acaso pensaba que con enterrar todo el asunto en algún resquicio de su mente podría llegar a olvidarlo?

¿O acaso sus palabras fueron sinceras?

¿Acaso él entendió por completo los motivos de su maestro? Eso era algo que ni él mismo logró. Al menos no del todo.

Tal vez simplemente había estado preparado para ello. Los Santos podían morir en cualquier momento ¿no? Era posible que parte del entrenamiento de los del rango más alto fuera el comprender que de un instante a otro podían perder su vida o la de sus amigos.

Milo le ofrecía a Hyoga su vida pero éste aún no estaba dispuesto en aceptarla.

¿Cómo confiar en alguien que calla la mitad de lo que piensa y pronuncia en forma de dagas la otra mitad?

-"Maestro..."- El susurro fue escuchado tan solo por las pequeñas nubecitas de vapor que alcanzaban a colarse desde el otro lado de la habitación. –"¿Acaso es así como usted hubiera querido que pasara?"

Después de tomarse casi una hora en el agua, Hyoga decidió salir. Estaba cansado y frustrado. Sus cavilaciones no le habían llevado a nada. Lo mejor sería simplemente dejar de pensar al respecto.

Le tomó casi media hora secarse, vendarse de nuevo y vestirse. Pocas veces podía darse el lujo de tardarse en el baño y ahora que podía, pensaba aprovecharse.

Cuando finalmente se sintió listo, salió del baño con intenciones de ir directamente a su habitación provisional, pero una presencia llamó su atención.

Caminó con curiosidad de regreso a la habitación de Milo y vio, saliendo de ésta, a un soldado que sujetaba con fervor un sobre blanco. Al ver al intruso lo suficientemente lejos, Hyoga se atrevió a entrar de nuevo al cuarto.

-"¿Milo?"

-"¿Te falta algo?"

El hombre parecía no haberse movido de su posición frente a la ventana.

-"¿Pasó algo malo?"

-"Han pasado muchas cosas malas, Hyoga."- Finalmente le dirigió una mirada al menor. Sonreía con tristeza. –"Pero no podemos hacer nada al respecto, ¿verdad?"- Caminó hacia el muchacho y colocó su mano en su hombro. –"Ve a dormir. No querrás llamar la atención de las criaturas nocturnas."- El temblor en su voz resultaba casi imperceptible.

De nuevo sin saber qué contestar, Hyoga admitió su derrota y caminó de regreso a su cuarto.

Escondido debajo de la cama del menor, un desanimado Bodach suspiraba.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Este capítulo me gustó mucho. Al punto de haberse convertido en uno de mis favoritos. Espero que a ustedes también les haya gustado.  
> XD Eso sí, me costó mucho, mucho research. ¡DEMASIADO! Sé que en realidad no aparenta, pero sí investigué por mucho tiempo el asunto de la isla natal de nuestro amado prota.  
> Hyoga... hn... sí... aún lo odio XP.  
> No sé si ya he mencionado esto, pero un Bodach es un espíritu de Escocia que molesta a los niños que no quieren irse a la cama. Originalmente ellos viven en las chimeneas... pero no hay chimeneas en las 12 casas así que lo puse debajo de la cama. XD  
> Hn... creo que ya. Gracias y que tengan un buen día.


	60. Capítulo 59: Kataklysmos (Inundación)

"Estableceré mi pacto con vosotros, y no exterminaré ya más toda carne con aguas de diluvio, ni habrá más diluvio para destruir la tierra."

Génesis 6:11

* * *

-"Cambia de canal."

El hombre estaba ya en su segundo vaso de whisky. Aún no estaba lo suficientemente ebrio, pero el alcohol le había quitado ya la poca caballerosidad que poseía.

-"Como quieras... pero es lo mismo en todos lados."

Colocando sus manos en la gastada perilla del aparato, mostró como reales sus palabras.

-"Entonces apágalo."

El hombre de la barra alzó el rostro hacia el local para ver si alguien parecía no estar de acuerdo con que el televisor se apagara. Gruñó al recordar que esa noche solamente tenía dos clientes. Todo por culpa de esa maldita lluvia.

-"Aye."

Antes de que pudiera acercar su mano lo suficiente, la televisión se apagó por sí sola. Junto con ella lo hicieron todos los focos del lugar, dejando todo hundido en la oscuridad.

-"¿Qué ocurre, Ean? ¿Olvidaste pagar la cuenta de luz?"

-"Eso solo ha pasado una vez."- El hombre se inclinó y sacó una lámpara de alcohol que tenía a la mano. –"Deberían de irse a casa."- Su recomendación sonó más a orden que a cualquier otra cosa. El hombre encendió un cerillo y después la lámpara. Su rostro fue iluminado por una flama amarilla y enmarcado por delgadas líneas de humo negro. –"Además, con esta lluvia no quiero llevarlos a rastras a sus casas."

El hombre gruñó. ¿A casa? No tenía nada esperándolo en aquel lugar.

-"Mejor dame otro."

El tabernero iba a reprochar pero fue interrumpido por el inesperado tintineo de la campana de la puerta principal.

-"¡Ean! ¡Ven! ¡Ven a ver esto!"

El susodicho arqueó la ceja mientras dejaba la lámpara sobre la barra. Le tomó unos cuantos segundos el reconocer a uno de sus vecinos sosteniendo una lámpara de aceite. Los tres hombres que habían estado dentro de la habitación caminaron con presura hacia él (uno de ellos tambaleándose un tanto).

-"Donu... ¿qué diablos te pasó, Duilach?"- Preguntó al notar el enlodado rostro del hombre.

-"¡El lago! ¡Tienes que ver el lago!"

Sospechando lo que ocurría, el formal Santo de Escorpio salió corriendo del edificio sin preocuparse siquiera en cerrar la puerta detrás de sí. Ewan y Duilach (pues los otros dos ya se habían perdido entre las callejuelas del pueblo) corrieron a lo largo de varios metros. Con cada zancada que daban, el nivel de los charcos ascendía hasta que, para cuando dejaron de correr, el agua les llegaba a un poco más arriba de las rodillas.

-"Imposible..."- El lago se había desbordado.

-"¡El puente no soportará! ¡Ean! ¡Tienes que ayudarnos!"

Una ola tumbó a Duilach. La lámpara que llevaba consigo se apagó. ¿Era su imaginación, o el agua tenía un ligero sabor salado?

-"¡¿Y qué quieres que haga?!"- Ewan ayudó al otro a levantarse. –"¡Yo peleo contra demonios y traidores! ¡No contra el clima!"

-"¡Te escucharán! ¡La gente del pueblo te escuchará! ¡No querrán dejar sus casas así como así! ¡Necesitamos que alguien nos guíe! ¡Confían en ti!"

-"¿Por qué?"

-"¡Les mojas el hocico! ¿Qué más necesitan?"

-"¡Que el maldito gato te coma!"- Dio media vuelta y comenzó su largo camino hacia el pueblo.

Una vez que los hombres pudieron mover sus pies con libertad, comenzaron a correr hacia la iglesia. No fue fácil para ninguno de ellos realizar el tortuoso recorrido. No tanto por la oscuridad, el lodo o las gotas de lluvia que nublaban sus visiones, sino por el nerviosismo. La misma pregunta se encontraba en la mente de los dos hombres: ¿cuánto tiempo tendrían antes de que el nivel del agua llegara hasta Ballachulish? ¿Dos días? ¿Uno? Mientras subían los escalones del portal de la iglesia se dieron cuenta de que, si tenían suerte, contaban con menos de doce horas.

-"¡Está cerrado! ¡Tenemos que despertar al Padre!"

-"¡No hay tiempo para esas tonterías!"- Ewan tomó un poco de impulso y tiró las pesadas puertas del edificio. Corrió inmediatamente hacia el campanario y repicó una de las tres campanas. El tronido metálico duró por varios minutos. Todos tenían que despertar. Tenían que reunirse. Era necesario salir de ese lugar.

-"¡Por el amor de Dios, Ean! ¿Qué es lo que estás haciendo?"

La casi completa oscuridad del lugar fue rota por los reflejos en los vitrales producidos por una pequeña vela de cebo sujetada por un robusto anciano en pijama.

-"¡Llamo a misa!"- El campaneo no cesó.

-"¿Por qué?"

-"El nivel del agua está subiendo."- Con ya un poco más de calma, Duilach comenzó a explicarle al cura lo que ocurría. –"Si la lluvia sigue así el lago arrasará la ciudad."

-"Santo cielo."- El hombre mayor se persignó.

Apenas y notó el par de tablas de madera que yacían en el suelo frente al lugar en donde las puertas de la iglesia debían de estar.

* * *

En unos cuantos minutos, la mitad de los habitantes de Ballachulish (y algunos cuantos de los desafortunados turistas) estaban en la iglesia. El edificio estaba tan lleno que muchas de las personas tuvieron que resignarse a escuchar de pie lo que el tabernero del pueblo tenía que decir.

La gente murmuraba y algunos cuántos niños lloraban por atención. El sonido era amplificado al menos tres veces por la acústica del lugar y una inmensa cantidad de llamitas bailoteaba a su son. El intenso cuchicheo duró por unos cuantos minutos hasta que se escuchó el sonido de metal golpeando contra piedra.

-"¡Silencio!"

El sonido no disminuyó del todo.

-"Hijo..."- El Padre se atrevió a reprender a Ewan. En otra ocasión no lo hubiera hecho, pero al ver al hombre golpear el altar como si fuera un instrumento no le hacía sentir cómodo en lo absoluto. –"No creo que debieras-"

-"¡Escuchen!"- Finalmente, un grito especialmente animoso invocó al silencio. –"El nivel del lago está subiendo. El puente está a punto de caerse. Tenemos que salir de aquí en cuanto antes."

Más susurros. Esta vez con un volumen más alto que el anterior.

-"¡Estamos en tierras lo suficientemente altas!"- Un hombre de cara desconocida alegó. -"El agua no llegará hasta aquí."

-"Eso es lo que los alemanes decían."- Ewan arqueó la ceja. –"¡Ahora sus cadáveres están flotando a lado del Anillo Nibelungo!"- Un golpe más al altar.

-"Hijo..."

-"¿Cómo sabemos que pasará lo mismo aquí?"- Otra pregunta anónima.

-"Tengo un mal presentimiento."- Ewan frunció el ceño y habló con voz grave. –"Y yo nunca me equivoco."

-"¿Qué tan alto tendremos que ir?"- Esta vez habló una mujer con acento extranjero.

-"¡A las montañas! ¡A Bidean Nam Biam-"

-"¡No!"- Ewan interrumpió al hombre que propuso aquella opción. –"Las montañas ahora son demasiado peligrosas. Podría haber una avalancha y nuestro final no sería muy diferente al de si nos quedamos aquí."

-"¿Entonces a dónde iremos?"- La extranjera habló de nuevo.

-"Cerca de las montañas, pero no nos arriesgaremos a subir tanto. A las laderas: iremos a las praderas de los Montes Grampianos."

-"Yo no puedo ir."- Un hombre canoso y con sobrepeso arguyó.

-"¡Por supuesto que puedes, Argyle!"- Ewan ignoró las muescas que comenzaban a hacerse en la superficie de piedra frente a él. –"¡Solo tienes que mover tus peludas y grasosas piernas!"

Los pocos niños que permanecían despiertos rieron ante el comentario.

-"Mis quesos..."- El hombre siguió hablando a pesar de las risas y del notorio sonrojo en sus mejillas. –"¡Tengo años trabajando en algunos de ellos! No puedo solo dejarlos ahí. Y estoy seguro de que muchos otros tienen qué cuidar sus negocios. Cathcart, Forsythe. ¡Incluso tú, Ean! No me dirás que piensas dejar tu cava a merced del agua."

-"No hallo como podría salvar mi cava en estos momentos. Es demasiado tarde para eso. ¡Si te quedas aquí tu cadáver se hinchará y apestará tanto como tus quesos, Argyle!"

Unas cuantas risas más. Esta vez sonaron un poco nerviosas, sin embargo.

-"Las laderas. Iremos a las laderas. Empaquen solo lo necesario, sobre todo comida y agua. Mucha agua. Y medicinas. Nos vamos en tres horas."- Con un último golpe en el altar dio por terminada la sesión.

Algunas personas se levantaron inmediatamente de sus asientos y salieron del edificio. Otras permanecieron hablando entre ellas. Algunas cuantas aprovecharon el lugar en el que se encontraban y comenzaron a rezarle al hombre de la cruz.

-"¿Hablabas en serio, Ean? Tus botellas..."

-"Traeré conmigo solo las mejores, Duilach. Podemos usarlas como desinfectantes."- Además, si el agua escaseaba, podrían tomar de ellas. No había modo mejor de obtener agua libre de bacterias.

-"Vaya..."

-"¿Qué?"

-"No sabía que el nieto de Dionisio pudiese ser tan serio."

¿Serio?

¡Claro que podía serlo! Pero solo lo era cuando el tiempo lo apremiaba.

¿Y qué mejor tiempo que ese?

Sí. La vida de la gente era lo más importante. Después de todo, ¿acaso las botellas no podían ser vueltas a llenar y las tabernas ser vueltas a construir?

Con ese pensamiento en la cabeza, Ewan corrío hacia su casa.

* * *

-"¡Siempre pensé que el infierno sería un lugar cálido!"

El obeso Argyle empujaba con fuerza una carreta repleta de todo un poco. Su esposa lo miraba con preocupación mientras sus dos hijos jalaban el carro para obligarlo a salir del charco en el que se estancó.

-"No deberías decir esas cosas. Mucho menos ahora."- Un rayo cayó a un par de kilómetros de distancia. –"¡Apresúrate!"- Exigió con tono arrastrado. –"¡Ya nos dejaron atrás!"

-"Silencio, mujer."- Su orden fue acompañada por un pujido ocasionado por el esfuerzo del hombre. De no haber sido por la lluvia, las gotas de sudor en la cabeza del quesero hubieran resaltado tanto como lo hacía la hinchada vena en su frente.

-"¡Eres un necio, Argyle!"- La voz hizo que toda la familia alzara sus rostros. Se trataba de Ewan. A sus espaldas llevaba una enorme mochila y su cabello había sido atado para evitar que los mechones interrumpieran aún más su visión. Al igual que el resto, estaba cubierto con una gabardina que no parecía estar haciendo muy bien su trabajo. –"¡¿Tenías que traerte toda la cocina?!"

-"¡Cuando la carne se pudra y el pescado se acabe me lo agradecerás!"

Ewan se puso en el lugar de Argyle y empujó la carreta hacia arriba y adelante, liberándola con facilidad del lodo.

-"¡Solo podré hacer eso si llegas a la ladera! ¡Tienes que ir más rápido! ¡Que tu familia siga adelante! ¡Tú te quedas aquí para ayudarme con tus trastos!"

Con una inclinación de la cabeza, Argyle accedió y ordenó a la vez. Pronto, su esposa y sus hijos se perdían entre la cortina de agua.

El camino que restó fue mucho más sencillo que el anterior. Ewan empujaba el carro con fuerza y lo liberaba del lodo con facilidad.

-'Mejor que un caballo.'- Pensó Argyle. No se equivocó al dejar al suyo en Ballachulish. A estas alturas el animal estaría tan nervioso que hubiese sido más un peligro que una ayuda.

A la media hora, llegaron con los demás. La gente había comenzado a agruparse e improvisaban con los mejores materiales que tenían una carpa lo suficientemente grande como para cubrirlos a todos. Algunos intentaban descansar entre el lodo y la ropa empapada, pero la mayoría miraba hacia el cielo con expectativa.

-"Ean…"- Argyle entendió el por qué de aquella curiosidad una vez que se colocó debajo de la lona.

Ewan asintió.

-"Parece ser que el Sol tampoco saldrá hoy."

* * *

-"No fue tu culpa."

Habían pasado ya varios días desde el comienzo de la lluvia y ésta aún no disminuía. La corriente descendiente arrastraba el lodo y los animales muertos, llevándose consigo las esperanzas de los habitantes de Ballachulish y de Glasgow, los cuales llegaron tan solo medio día después de los primeros.

-"Yo los traje aquí. Todos son mi responsabilidad."

El cura tuvo que acercarse mucho a Ewan para poder escuchar sus palabras. Aún no se había acostumbrado al constante rugido de la lluvia. El tabernero miraba hacia el nublado horizonte con una expresión vaga, manteniendo su mente trabajando con rapidez. Se cuestionaba repetidamente: ¿había tomado la decisión correcta? ¿debía de llevarlos a otro lugar? ¿había sido él el mejor líder que pudieron haber escogido?

-"El aire y el agua están envenenados."- Comenzó el Padre una vez que encontró las palabras adecuadas. –"No había mucho que su cuerpecito pudiera hacer."- Aquel bebé murió en muy poco tiempo. La infección acabó con sus pulmones.

-"He matado a mucha gente, Padre. Pero ésta es la primera vez que me siento mal por una de las muertes."- Rió. -"¡Ah! Usted debe de odiarme ¿verdad?"

-"No podemos juzgarte, hijo. Tus leyes son muy diferentes a las nuestras. Eres una persona con experiencia y eso nos basta."

Ewan aceptó aquella explicación.

-"¿Por qué cree que su dios permitiría algo así?"

El mayor no lo sabía. Después de todo, Él había hecho una promesa. ¿Por qué ahora la estaba rompiendo? No tenía sentido.

-"El Señor tiene modos extraños de actuar, hijo."

-"¿Esa es su respuesta para todo?"

-"No."- Pasó su mano a través de su calva. –"Solo para lo que no puedo explicar. Pero dime, hijo. ¿Acaso tu diosa no está haciendo lo mismo?"

-"Aye."

-"¿Y por qué crees que ella lo permite?"

-"No lo sé. Por eso le pregunté. Como ambos son Dioses, tal vez piensan de modos similares ¿no le parece?"

-"Tal vez, tal vez."

De repente, el rugido aminoró y el nublado horizonte pareció tener fin. Varias exclamaciones fueron escuchadas.

-"La lluvia está parando."

-"Gracias a Dios."- El cura colocó su mano alrededor de su rosario. Hacía varios días que no hacía eso.

-"Tal vez."- Pero el fuerte cosmo que se consumía en el Mediterráneo no parecía ser del Alfa y el Omega. –"Rece, Padre. Apenas ahora es que lo bueno comienza."

Ewan dio media vuelta y dejó al anciano sólo con esas extrañas palabras. Éste cerró los ojos y unió sus manos en oración.

* * *

"Restáuranos, oh Dios de nuestra salvación, y haz cesar tu ira sobre nosotros. ¿Estarás enojado contra nosotros para siempre? ¿Extenderás tu ira de generación en generación? ¿No volverás a darnos vida, para que tu pueblo se regocije en ti? Muéstranos, oh Jehová, tu misericordia y danos tu salvación."

Salmos 84:4-7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Si... la verdad sí me divierte hojear la biblia. Uno encuentra cosas interesantes XD. Por si no se entendió, la cita del Génesis se refiere al pacto que hizo Dios con los humanos después de que los mató a todos con el Diluvio Universal.  
> Bueeeno... un capítulo que me costó bastante trabajo. Gracias a Dios nunca he estado en una catástrofe, así que no me es fácil imaginarme lo que la gente puede pensar o de cómo puede llegar a actuar. Espero haber hecho un trabajo no tan horrible.  
> WIIIIIIIIIIIII! ¡TODOS AMAMOS A EWAAAAAAAAAN! Me parece que actuó muy diferente en este capítulo. Creo que así debió de haber sido, pero espero que no haya resultado OOC (XD irónicamente, no sé si ese término aplique con los OC).


	61. Capítulo 60: Elentheria (Libertad)

-"Todo."

Ewan caminaba lentamente sobre el hinchado y roto piso de madera. Pedazos de vidrio, arena, madera, piedra y animales muertos se esparcían por todos los resquicios de la habitación.

-"Todo está perdido."

La barra desprendía un hedor insoportable. El lugar en donde antes descansaban las botellas ahora estaba vacío. Las ventanas estaban rotas, las escaleras derrumbadas y el piso del segundo nivel de la casa a punto de caerse.

-"Todo."

El hombre alargó su mano al encontrar una botella de vidrio que aún parecía estar llena. La alzó para luego examinarla y luego la arrojó con fuerza contra la pared, rompiéndola. La botella solo contenía arena y agua de mar.

-"No quedó nada."

Estando en las laderas, Ewan tuvo esperanza de que algo se salvara; lo que fuera. Pero ahora se daba cuenta de que su esperanza había sido en vano. El agua había acabado con todo. Tenía suerte de que los cimientos del edificio siguieran en su lugar.

Así fue como lo perdió todo.

Su casa.

Su bar.

Su templo.

Aquel lugar había sido lo único que aún consideraba suyo. Lo único que nunca lo había traicionado o abandonado. Ahora que la madera se pudría y el metal se corroía, ya no le quedaba nada.

¿Cómo iba a salir adelante?

Si bien tenía algo de dinero en el banco, apenas y sería suficiente como para comprar algunas cuantas botellas. ¿Pero para qué rayos quería las bebidas si no tenía un lugar en donde ofrecerlas? ¡No tenía en donde dormir, por todos los Dioses!

En el seguro no podía confiar. Seguramente la empresa iría a la quiebra por tanta gente necesitada de dinero. ¿El gobierno? Ellos tendrían suficientes problemas. Ballachulish había salido bien librada. Eran las Islas Occidentales las que habían quedado realmente devastadas. Si alguna región llegaba a recibir ayuda, sería esa.

Eso quería decir que solo podía confiar en sí mismo para reconstruir su vida.

-"Abuelo."- Presionó sus dientes con fuerza. –"Perdóname. No pude cuidar tu casa, abuelo."

De nuevo veía como algo valioso para él se disolvía en la nada, dejándolo inmóvil e impotente.

Pero al menos esta vez podría recuperar parte de lo perdido ¿no? Le tomaría años. ¡Décadas, tal vez! Pero saldría adelante. De algún modo alzaría al Red Fox desde sus cimientos y lo convertiría en lo que alguna vez fue. Tenía que hacerlo pues si no ¿con qué cara se presentaría ante su abuelo cuando las Parcas decidieran su fin?

Un seco sonido llamó la atención de Ewan.

-"¿Qué quieres?"

En esos momentos no estaba para amabilidades. Lo que menos quería eran visitas.

-"Lo lamento, señor."- Una voz desconocida y temerosa se elevó. –"Tengo un mensaje para usted."

Ewan alzó el rostro y miró con atención al recién llegado. Notó entonces que su visitante no era sino un soldado ateniense que sujetaba entre sus manos un impecable sobre blanco.

-"¿Quién te envió?"

-"Su sucesor, señor. Milo de Escorpio."

El mayor se relajó un poco y caminó hacia el mensajero, el cual le ofreció con sumisión el sobre.

-"Adh seidh. ¿Qué demonios hiciste ahora?"

Tomando una gran bocanada de aire, abrió el sobre y comenzó a leer la carta que había dentro.

* * *

-"Finalmente regresas."

El Santo de Escorpio no se molestó en alzar su rostro para darle la bienvenida a su huésped; estaba demasiado ocupado en su escritura.

-"Los muchachos y yo estuvimos hablando por mucho tiempo."

El serio y desanimado tono de Hyoga alimentó la curiosidad del mayor. Dejó su trabajo y no solo alzó el rostro sino que giró su cuerpo completamente.

-"Debo suponer que su conferencia con Atena no fue precisamente moralizante."

-"No entiendo. No sé qué ocurrió."- Se tomó la libertad de recostarse en la cama de Milo. –"Nos dijo… que debíamos irnos del Santuario. Que ahora que estamos en paz ya no necesita de nosotros y que deberíamos de irnos para vivir una vida normal."

Milo arqueó la ceja. Eso no se lo esperaba. ¿El Santuario viviendo una época de paz? Atena bien sabía del enemigo con el que pronto tendrían qué enfrentarse. ¿Por qué quería convencer a sus hombres más cercanos de que el nuevo enemigo era inexistente?

Por supuesto.

La Diosa no se bastaba con proteger a sus niños con la Égida. Ahora los protegía mandándolos lejos de la batalla del mismo modo que Afrodita retiró a Paris de su pelea contra Menelao. Atena les estaba salvando la vida a sus hombres sin que ellos lo supieran.

Bien.

Si ese era el deseo de la Diosa, los Santos de Oro harían lo posible para que se cumpliera.

-"No veo qué hay de malo en ese ofrecimiento."

-"No fue un ofrecimiento. Más bien fue una orden. Pero… ¿cómo?"- Se sentó. –"¿Por qué así? No tiene sentido."

-"Atena se preocupa por ustedes. Solo les desea lo mejor. Son jóvenes. Podrán con lo que sigue. Sin mencionar que Atena no les está dando otra opción."

-"Supongo que podríamos convencerla… Seiya… él podría hacerla entender. Pero… no estoy seguro de que realmente queramos eso."- Sonrió. –"Sí. Tal vez sea hora de descansar. Es solo que todo esto resultó ser muy repentino."

-"Los Dioses pueden llegar a comportarse de modos caprichosos. Tenemos que acostumbrarnos a eso."

-"Shiryu y yo ya lo hemos decidido. Él regresará a Rozan y yo a Siberia. Es ahí en donde deseo pasar el resto de mi vida."

-"Entiendo."- También era ahí en donde Milo deseaba que el muchacho pasara el resto de sus días: lo suficientemente lejos como para permitirle olvidarlo.

-"Saori… la señorita Atena nos ofreció la mansión de su abuelo. Creo que Shun se quedará ahí por un tiempo… mientras Ikki vuelve a aparecer, supongo. Seiya regresará a Japón a buscar a su hermana."

-"Parece que todo está arreglado, entonces."

-"Parece."

-"Es mejor así. De este modo, si llega a pasar algo interesante, finalmente los Santos Dorados podremos hacer algo que valga la pena. O al menos salir del Santuario."

-"Y así podrían dedicarse a otra cosa además de asustar a los pobres soldados."- Comentó casi inconscientemente.

-"¿Perdón?"- El rubio abrió la boca, pero pronto se calló a sí mismo. Aquel era un asunto que le intrigaba, pero sabía bien que a su anfitrión no le caería muy en gracia su curiosidad. -"Ah…"- Al entender a lo que el menor se refería, Milo decidió aceptar lo que fuera que viniere. Después de todo, pronto dejaría de ver al muchacho para siempre ¿no era así? ¿Qué más importaba si le contaba una u otra cosa de su vida personal? –"Te refieres al soldado de la otra noche."

-"Ese hombre salió de aquí bastante asustado."

-"Es un exagerado."- Cerró los ojos y se rascó la cabeza con la mano derecha. –"Solo le ordené que llevara un mensaje a Escocia."- Rió para sí. –"Supongo que los rumores de mi maestro siguen rondando por el Santuario. Seguro que le encantará saber eso."

-"¿Tu maestro?"

-"No me veas con esa cara muchacho. Claro que tenía maestro. Tan solo supuse que Ewan tenía el derecho de saber qué rayos pasó con Poseidón y Atena."

-"¿De qué clase de rumores hablas?"

-"Nada en especial. Es solo que mandé a ese hombre a hablar con el segundo Santo más loco que haya puesto pie en este Santuario desde hace veinte años."- Tan solo el segundo. Death Mask siempre se llevaría las palmas. Milo supuso que el alma del Cuarto Guardián apreciaría el pensamiento.

-"¿Y qué hay de Camus?"- Los ojos de Hyoga brillaron con una intensidad que incomodó bastante a su superior.

-"Ah, él no estaba tan loco."- Afirmó arqueando la ceja, pues no entendió la pregunta de Hyoga.

-"¿Él también tenía maestro? Nunca nos mencionó nada parecido."

-"Aye."- Con el ceño fruncido, Milo prefirió dirigir su mirada hacia la ventana. –"El Barbegazi. Antoine. Era el primo de Perchik."

-"Eso explica por qué esa familia era tan buena con nosotros. Pero…"- Torció la boca. –"No… mi maestro no era de esas personas que disfrutaran contando su vida. Es normal que no lo hubiera mencionado."

Milo consideró durante varios segundos el contarle a Hyoga todo lo acontecido entre el Barbegazi y el Ankou, pero se contuvo. Camus le tuvo la suficiente confianza como para haberle dicho la verdad. No tenía derecho de ir con el chisme a la primera oportunidad. La muerte de Camus no sería excusa.

-"Hay cosas que uno prefiere guardarse a sí mismo. Sobre todo Camus. A él no le gustaba depender de nadie."

-"Podía llegar a aparentar ser muy frío. Pero era un gran hombre. Su corazón fue uno de los más puros con los que me he topado."

-"Era un necio."- Continuó diciendo Milo más para sí que para Hyoga. –"Igual a un niño. Siempre fue igual. Desde el día en el que lo conocí hasta el día en el que decidió morir fue un hombre orgulloso y egoísta. Un Ankou."- La última palabra fue emitida como solo un susurro.

-"¿Por qué dices eso?"- Las fuertes palabras de Hyoga hicieron que Milo saliera de sus pensamientos. –"Tú más que nadie debería de saber que no era así realmente. Era un buen hombre y te quería."

-"Me quería, claro. Y a ti también. ¿Acaso no dio su vida por ti? Por supuesto que era un buen hombre. Pero, Hyoga, por todos los Dioses, Camus era un niño orgulloso y egoísta."

-"¡Era un hombre sabio y valiente!"- En algún punto, Hyoga se puso de pie y enfrentó al Santo de Escorpio. –"¡El nunca-"

-"¡Silencio!"- Milo alzó tanto la voz que apenas y se reconoció a sí mismo. –"¡No ocultes la verdad detrás de tu devoción, Hyoga! Camus era como era. No era un ángel y tampoco un sabio. Era tan humano como tú o yo. ¿Y sabes cuál fue su principal error en la vida? ¡Precisamente el creer que debía de ser diferente! ¡El pensar que debía de dejar de ser un humano!"

-"Solo estás diciendo esto porque le tienes rencor. ¡Porque lo odias por haberse dejado matar por mí!"- Un golpe en el rostro le hizo callar.

-"¡Nunca! ¡Nunca vuelvas a atreverte a decir algo así! ¡¿Cómo puedes siquiera pensar que lo odio?! ¡Si no te odio a ti, Hyoga! ¡A ti que me quitaste una de las cosas más importantes de mi vida! ¡¿Cómo podría odiar a Camus?! ¿Y qué si le tengo rencor? ¡Era mi mejor amigo, pero no recuerdo una sola cosa que haya hecho por mí! ¡Estaba bien, ¿sabes?! Yo nunca le exigí nada. ¡Pero al final! ¡Maldita sea! ¡Al final él dio su vida por ti! ¡Por ti! ¡Se fue de mi lado por ti!"- Su enrojecido rostro comenzaba a cubrirse de lágrimas. –"¿Tú qué hiciste por él, Hyoga? ¿Acaso le ayudabas a liberarse de las esposas de hielo en las que él mismo se atrapaba? ¿Acaso contigo descargaba todos sus miedos y problemas? ¡Tú no hiciste nada más que estar ahí! ¡Solo estuviste ahí y fuiste tú el que recibió su vida, Hyoga! ¡Por eso le tengo rencor! ¿Por qué no puedes entenderlo?"

-"Lo que yo no entiendo es cómo puedes subestimar el cariño de mi maestro. ¿Dices que lo ayudabas? ¡También dices que él odiaba que la gente lo ayudara! ¿Qué no lo ves? A mí me dio su muerte. ¡Al que le dio su vida fue a ti, Milo!"

-'Maldición.'- Tal vez la ira lo había atontado, pero parecía que el menor tenía un buen argumento. –'Absurdo.'- Limpió con brusquedad las lágrimas de sus ojos. Nunca se perdonaría por haberse mostrado tan débil ante el joven. –"Tal vez. Pero el punto es, Hyoga, que Camus no era perfecto: era humano. Eso es lo que lo hacía tan buena persona."- Agotado, el Santo de Escorpio volvió a su asiento frente al escritorio. –"Ambos hemos hablado de más, muchacho. Parece que Eris ha estado divirtiéndose a nuestras expensas."

-"Los Dioses suelen ser caprichosos."- Citó.

-"Me alegra que te vayas a Siberia no solo porque así no tendré que verte, Hyoga. También me alegra el saber que nunca más pondrás tu vida en peligro peleando por Atena."- Su aún temblorosa mano envolvió la pluma fuente que descansaba en el escritorio. –"Así podré estar más tranquilo."

Al ver que el mayor no tenía intenciones de seguir hablando, Hyoga salió de la habitación.

¿El tal Ewan siendo el segundo Santo más loco? Obviamente su alumno lo sucedió en más de un título.

* * *

-"Entiendo que el Adh seidh te haya exigido una respuesta de mi parte, pero es una larga historia y no estoy de humor para andar recitando cuentitos."- Ewan frunció el ceño ante la preocupada mirada del mensajero. –"Solo dile que la gente de Ballachulish y de Glasgow está bien pero que los edificios y los animales no tuvieron tanta suerte."

-"Así lo haré, señor."

-"Por cierto. ¿Antes de venir aquí, el Diabhal te mandó a otro lugar?"

-"A una isla, señor. A Milos. Estaba buscando rastros de alguien pero me temo que no quedó nada."

-"Lo suponía."

-"¿Puedo hacer algo más por usted, señor?"

-"Aye. Dile al Adh seidh que es un ignorante."

El soldado abrió los ojos desmesuradamente y el tono de su piel pasó a uno inquietantemente claro.

-"Disculpe, señor. No creo que sea correcto que me dirija de ese modo a un Santo de Oro."

-"No te preocupes. Mi alumno no es tan peligroso como aparenta. Es un Adh seidh bastante misericordioso. Además, creo que el comentario le caerá en gracia. Eso es todo. Regresa ahora a Atenas. Tengo asuntos que atender."

El mensajero se inclinó hacia delante y salió del derrumbado lugar.

Mientras caminaba entre los escombros esparcidos por las calles de Ballachulish, el hombre dio tres veces gracias a los Dioses.

Finalmente había terminado su deber para con el Santo de Escorpio.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Recórcholis. Vaya que me tardé en actualizar, pero ya está aquí este capie. La pelea entre Hyoga y Milo había estado planeada desde antes de que empezara a escribir este fic. Al final, quedó bastante más leve de lo que tenía planeado (y mucho más corta). ¿Por qué la acorté? Bueno... seamos honestos, Milo no aborrece a Hyoga tanto como nosotros (coff yo coff quisiéramos) y representar lo contrario sería incorrecto. Aún así... vamos... ¬¬ tenía que desquitarme tantitito con él.  
> Hn... ¿qué más? Creo que ya... Este capítulo me pareció corto hasta a mí, pero espero compensárselos pronto. Eso es todo por ahora. Gracias y que tengan un buen día.


	62. Capítulo 61: Mnemósine (Memoria)

-"Atena... ¿está segura de esto?"

Los Santos de Aries, Tauro, Leo, Virgo y Escorpio se inclinaban ante la Diosa. A pesar de que todos ellos ya habían tenido una que otra plática con Ella a solas, en ese momento se sentía diferente. ¿Acaso una niña intimidaba a los portadores de las Armaduras Doradas? La simple idea causaba risa, pero posiblemente se trataba de la verdad.

-"Lo he pensado lo suficiente, Aldebarán. No deseo que sigan peleando, pero sé que si presienten que el Santuario está en peligro, regresarán. Ustedes y el resto de los Caballeros deben de evitar esto a toda costa."

-"Atena..."- Un gruñido fue emitido por la garganta de Leo. –"Por favor, reconsidérelo. No debería de quitarles el derecho de pelear por Usted."

-"Aioria."- La gentil sonrisa nunca abandonaba su rostro. Si no fuera porque se trataba de su Diosa, algunos hubieran podido llegar a sentir irritación ante su perenne mueca. –"Entiéndelo, por favor. Ellos ya han peleado lo suficiente. ¿O no crees tú también que es hora de que descansen?"

-"Nosotros haremos como Usted ordene, Atena."- Mü sabía que no tenían otra opción. Lo mejor era aceptarlo de una buena vez. Además, Ella tenía razón.

-"Se los agradezco."- Inclinó la cabeza con un gesto levemente sumiso.

Era extraño.

¿Quién diría que algún día recibirían un agradecimiento por parte de la Diosa?

* * *

-"¿Qué soy un qué?"

El pobre soldado cerró los ojos y se encogió de hombros esperando el golpe que acabaría con su vida. Cuando advirtió que los segundos pasaban y que aún seguía vivo, se atrevió a suplicar por perdón.

-"¡Lo lamento, señor! Pero su maestro me pidió que le dijera eso."

De nuevo el hombre hundió su cabeza esperando una venganza. Sin embargo, lo único que recibió fue una risa.

-"Aye, aye. Ya veo. Está bien. Hiciste un buen trabajo. Me aseguraré de que Shaina te de un merecido descanso."

-"Solo hice mi deber, señor."- Admitió el soldado.

-"Pero eso no quita que haya estado bien hecho. Eso es todo. Puedes retirarte."

-"Señor."

Sin volver a mirar el rostro del Santo de Escorpio, el soldado salió presuroso de la habitación. No fuera a ser que su superior cambiara de opinión. Se sintió sumamente aliviado cuando vio la luz reflejada en las columnas del pasillo principal, pero el ruido de pisadas (que, definitivamente, no eran las suyas), le hizo sentirse nervioso nuevamente.

-"¿De nuevo aquí?"- El soldado no atinó en contestar la pregunta del rubio recién llegado. –"Supongo que trajiste contigo noticias de Escocia."- Aún silencio. Después de todo, el soldado no era digno de hablar con semejante joven: él mismo intentó matar a sus compañeros cuando éstos defendían a la moribunda Atena. Claro, él no sabía esto y posiblemente el resto de los Santos de Bronce no recordaban ni su rostro. Aún así, no podía evitar sentirse sumamente culpable. –"Ya veo. Quieres salir de esta Casa inmediatamente."- El superior cerró con cierta complacencia su único ojo. –"No es tan malo, ¿sabes?"- Finalmente Hyoga reconoció que el nerviosismo del soldado no era precisamente causado por el Octavo Templo o su Guardián, sino él mismo. –"Puedes irte."

Presuroso, el hombre obedeció.

Un susto más de esos y moriría de un infarto.

* * *

-"Bienvenido."

Hyoga observó al Santo de Escorpio. Éste permanecía sentado frente a su escritorio, dándole la espalda a él y la frente al sol. Esa había sido su posición durante todas las semanas en las que estuvo con él. No era que le molestara, claro. Después de todo ya se había acostumbrado. Además, era solo de ese modo que la estancia con el Santo de Escorpio podía llegar a ser no solo soportable, sino agradable. A lo largo de los días el muchacho le ayudó a proseguir con su trabajo. Éste no lo hacía por caridad ni mucho menos por amistad; era tan solo que le reconfortaba el hacerlo. El recordar lo que había acontecido en el Templo de Poseidón le hacía olvidar hasta cierto punto el dolor de la batalla anterior (menos, claro, considerando aquel incidente con Limnades). Seguramente el Santo de Escorpio recibía un consuelo similar: de ahí por qué su posición no cambió demasiado a lo largo de los días.

-"Shiryu acaba de irse."

-"Creo que la noticia le agradará a Roshi."- Unas cuantas manchas de tinta en las manos.

-"Yo también me iré hoy. Al oscurecer."

-"Es peligroso viajar de noche."- La mirada, eternamente fija a la amarillenta hoja. –"Mejor hazlo mañana."

-"No. Ya te he causado suficientes problemas."

-"¿Tanto deseas salir de este lugar?"- Un movimiento ligero. La pluma se había vaciado pero pronto fue inyectada de tinta.

-"Tanto deseo regresar a Siberia."

-"Aye."- Varias gotas de tinta cayeron al suelo, uniéndose con las sombras de sus hermanas secas.

-"Me gustaría pedirte un favor."

-"¿Sí?"- De regreso al papel.

-"Estaré muy lejos, así que no podré cuidar de mi maestro."- El papel fue rasgado por la pluma fuente. –"Me gustaría que le dieras un regalo de mi parte cada año."

-"No le dejaré flores. No le gustaban."- El trabajo fue puesto a un lado mientras su dueño relajaba sus músculos arqueando su espalda hacia atrás.

-"No tienen que ser flores. Solo un detalle. Una visita, tal vez."

-"Aye. Ya pensaré en algo."- Una rápida mirada hacia la ventana. No. Ese día tampoco llovería.

-"¿Lo prometes?"

Finalmente, el Santo de Escorpio giró sobre su silla para prestarle mayor atención a su huésped.

-"No hago promesas. A mi maestro no le funcionaron y creo que me heredó la desconfianza. ¿No te basta con que diga que lo haré?"

-"Creo que sí."

-"Bien."

-"¿Y tu maestro?"

-"Está bien. Está vivo. O al menos parte de él. Hyoga..."- Suspiró y cerró los ojos. –"Gracias por haberme ayudado con la crónica."- Dijo esto no sonando precisamente convencido. –"Es una pena que te vayas antes de que la termine."

-"Me hubiera gustado leer la parte final."

-"Puedo enviarte una copia."

-"Eso estaría bien."

Silencio.

-"Gracias por haberme tenido en tu Templo."

Milo deseó contestar. Incluso abrió la boca y tomó aire pero ninguna palabra fue emitida. ¿Qué más había que decir?

¡Ah! Cierto.

-"Adiós."

-"Aún no me voy."- Contestó el joven. Sus dientes fueron mostrados por una nerviosa sonrisa.

-"Lo sé. Es solo que no soy bueno para las despedidas."- Si no le creía, que le preguntara a Altea.

-"Se nota."- Comenzó su camino hacia la puerta. –"Iré a empacar."

-"Aye."

La pluma volvió a enderezarse y se colocó sobre una hoja nueva para después comenzar con su baile nuevamente.

Si tenía suerte, acabaría con su trabajo esa misma noche.

* * *

La última palabra de la hoja aún brillaba mientras su escritor sujetaba triunfalmente el símbolo de la crónica recién terminada. Un par de soplidos se aseguraron de que toda la tinta estuviera lo suficientemente seca como para no ocasionar un accidente una vez que se le colocaran decenas de hojas más sobre ella.

Hyoga había partido hacía apenas unos cuantos minutos.

-"Clío..."- Milo tomó todas las hojas y las introdujo en una pesada carpeta negra. –'Así como me ayudaste con esto te pido que intercedas entre tu Madre y yo.'- Se puso de pie (parecía ser la primera vez que lo hacía en años) y cerró las cortinas de su ventana. –"Ayúdame a olvidarlo todo."

Después de esto, bendijo a todos los Dioses: Cygnus finalmente se había ido. Si tenía suerte, no lo volvería a ver en toda su vida. Se había quitado un gran peso de encima. Tal vez no el más doloroso, pero definitivamente sí uno considerable.

Aún así, lo que le había dicho era cierto: no lo odiaba pero, ¡por Atena!, ¡cómo le desagradaba!

Ni siquiera el verlo como lo hizo (usualmente sumiso y un tanto intimidado) valía la pena para haber estado con él durante esas dos semanas. Tal vez lo hacía el conjunto de hojas apiladas detrás de la opaca superficie plastificada pero, por otro lado, la información de ese tipo no era difícil de obtener. ¿O sí?

El hiperactivo alumno de Aries habría sido una alternativa; aunque era poco probable que Milo pudiera sacar información realmente seria de un niño tan pequeño. También se encontraba Shaina, pero a ella ya no le quería seguir debiendo favores. "Thalassa kai pur kai gune, kaka tria." Milo prefería enfrentarse a un mar de fuego antes de a una Koree (¿cómo era posible que Aioria se relacionara con ellas de un modo tan íntimo?). Una última opción era la de elegir a cualquier otro Santo de Bronce. Aunque... ¿Seiya? hubiera hablado tanto de su Saori-san que Milo hubiera acabado totalmente aturdido. ¿Andrómeda? No. ¿Con qué cara le pides ayuda a alguien cuyo nombre ni siquiera te tomaste la molestia de aprender? (Debería de revisar ese asunto después.) Tal vez ese muchacho que le interesaba tanto a Shaka. ¿Ikki? ¿En dónde estaría en esos momentos? A cientos de kilómetros, seguramente. ¿Shiryu? A primera instancia resultaba una buena opción pero, aparentemente, el muchacho estuvo el suficiente tiempo inconsciente como para haberse perdido más de la mitad de la obra.

¿Es que no se podía confiar en nadie?

Pero eso ya no importaba. El trabajo estaba terminado, su recién recibida herencia estaba en camino al fin del mundo y al menos ahora sabía que Ewan seguía vivo. No era que realmente hubiera considerado su muerte: Milo estaba completamente seguro de que su vida acabaría antes que la de su maestro.

Ese parecía ser su destino ¿o no?

¿O simplemente había sido su decisión?

Posiblemente se trataba de un poco de ambas cosas.

La carencia del sonido de la pluma chocando contra el papel le hizo darse cuenta de que se encontraba de nuevo solo.

-"Maldición, Kanon."- Se sentó en el suelo, recargando su barbilla en el pie de la cama. Rió al recordar los últimos acontecimientos. Ahora que se encontraba más calmado, el asunto hasta la pareció cómico. –"Nunca pensé que estuvieras tan loco como para hacer algo así."

¿Y ahora qué tocaba?

Posiblemente esperar el ataque de Hades pero, ¿cuánto tiempo duraría la espera? Las estrellas solo coincidían en algo: el rompimiento del sello ocurriría esa primavera.

Y bien. La primavera había comenzado desde hacía casi un mes. Eso quería decir que, en el más generoso de los escenarios, les quedaban otros dos meses para prepararse.

Sesenta días sonaba más que suficiente.

El Santo de Escorpio estaba listo para morir esa misma noche de ser necesario.

Milo se levantó y tomó entre sus manos el manuscrito de Shion. Había tenido poco tiempo de revisarlo, pero ahora podría dedicarse enteramente al asunto. El Santuario estaba en paz, por ahora, así que podría darse el lujo de lucubrar teorías, o excusas, que le permitieran entender el cambio tan dramático que tuvo el Santo de Géminis.

-'Sonaba como poseído.'- Repitió las palabras de Aioria en su mente.

Sí. Eso tenía que ser ¿no? O al menos eso consideró en un principio. Pero, para que uno de los Santos más fuertes de la Orden fuese controlado por alguien, el intruso debió de haber sido uno sumamente poderoso. Tanto que su presencia tendría que ser reconocida por alguien como el Patriarca.

Si existía alguna excusa para la locura de Saga, la encontraría entre esas páginas.

Continuó, pues, con su complicada lectura. No era fácil entender la letra del Maestro: ésta era demasiado estilizada además de que era notorio el temblor de las manos de su escritor, pero al menos el papel desprendía ese húmedo olor que tanto le agradaba al Santo de Escorpio. Solo eso y la esperanza de encontrar algo interesante, hacían que la lectura no lo dejara inconsciente sobre la cama.

La noche sería larga, pero estaba bien.

Milo de Escorpio ya se había acostumbrado a ello.

* * *

Año 1973 _Anoche percibí que una energía era emanada desde la estatua de la Diosa. Ésta presencia no solo era sumamente poderosa, sino que también maligna. Una vez que llegué a las escaleras de la estatua, descubrí que el sello de Atena se había roto. El alma que éste guardaba ahora está libre y es posible que Ares encarne pronto. Es necesario que vaya a StarHill y trate identificar el blanco o las intenciones de este inesperado enemigo._

_Anuncio además que ya he decidido quién habrá de tomar mi lugar en el Trono. Confío en que hará un trabajo tan bueno como el que yo intenté hacer durante mi largo patriarcado. De este modo doy por terminado el archivo de la prelacía del que alguna vez fue Shion de Aries. Otorgo el tiempo a quien, por designio o por deseo, continúe con el trabajo de llenar estas páginas con la historia de los Santos de Atena._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Seh...un capítulo de relleno. Pero consideré que era importante para la historia. No se preocupen, el siguiente capie pasarán cosas más interesantes, rarísimas, pero interesantes. Clío es la musa de la Historia. No sé si es precisamente ella a la que debí de aplicar, pero bueno. La madre de Clío era Mnemósine, la personificación de la memoria. Eeeeh... y yap. '  
> ¡Gracias por su tiempo!


	63. Capítulo 62: Arxe (Autoridad)

-"Parece que he comenzado a olvidar."

Admitió esto con las manos temblorosas. Fue la primera vez que pronunció esta idea, pero Ella sabía que su memoria fallaba desde hacía años.

Siglos.

-"¿Disculpe?"

Seguía conmocionada. Había olvidado a quien más odiaba; a aquel que detestó desde el momento en el que abandonó su rebaño de ovejas para abrazar, con su distintiva poca gracia, las armas que tan repetidas veces levantaría en su contra.

-"Lo tuve frente a mí."

Tuvo entre sus brazos el cuerpo mortal de su abominable medio hermano y aún así no pudo reconocerlo.

-"¿Atena?"

La Diosa entrecerró los ojos e intentó tranquilizarse.

-"No puedo creer que apenas me esté dando cuenta de que se trataba de Ares."

-"Tal vez no fue Él."

-"Lo fue. Ahora lo sé. Esa presencia solo le podía pertenecer a él."

Milo ocultó su rostro entre los cabellos que se escurrían por debajo de su casco. No tenía idea de qué decirle a su Diosa. ¿Acaso debía consolarla? Seguramente no. ¿Qué palabras de consuelo puede otorgarle un simple humano a una divinidad? Además, ni siquiera estaba seguro de querer confortarla: no parecía necesitarlo. Estaba molesta, cierto, pero aquel enojo era hacia sí misma. No era conveniente entrometerse en una discusión ajena.

Una espinita se revolvió en el corazón de Atena, lo que hizo que Saori Kido sintiera miedo. Esta última no estaba consciente del odio que formaba parte de su alma.

-"Ese necio. Insensato desvergonzado."- Su voz sonaba distinta: como si alguien más, una encolerizada desconocida, quisiera salir de aquel débil y pequeño cuerpo. –"Se atrevió a invadir mi Santuario aprovechando la debilidad de uno de mis Caballeros. Es un cobarde."

Milo arqueó la ceja y sonrió.

¿Acaso Odiseo no cruzó los muros de Troya aprovechándose de la bondad de los teucros? Eso parecía ser aún peor que lo que Ares hizo.

La orgullosa y jactanciosa Atena estaba enterrada en el alma de Saori Kido. Era una pena que no tuvieran el tiempo suficiente como para verla florecer por completo.

El sonido de la puerta principal abriéndose acabó con el silencio que reinaba en la habitación. Milo se atrevió a moverse ligeramente, tan solo lo suficiente como para poder ver al que abriera las puertas. Tres hombres entraban a la Cámara. Milo sólo reconoció a uno de ellos.

-"Ah, Mü. Señores. Han llegado ya."- Dio unos cuantos pasos hacia adelante, entrelazando sus manos frente a su cuerpo. –"Milo, lo lamento pero tengo unos asuntos que atender."

-"Entiendo."- Finalmente su mente accedió a que su cuerpo dejara aquella incómoda posición al ras del suelo. –"Le agradezco el que haya confirmado mis sospechas."

-"Milo, Ares será un Dios, pero no es lo suficientemente fuerte como para poder controlar la mente de un Santo de Oro. Si Saga cedió fue por su propia voluntad. Espero entiendas eso."

-"Lo sé, Atena."- Aún así, era reconfortante el saber que Saga llegó hasta ese punto por una mala influencia y no por tanto por iniciativa propia. Un consuelo estúpido, lo sabía, pero ¿qué más daba ya? A esas alturas cualquier cosa se sentía mejor.

Mientras cruzaba por la alfombra roja que dirigía hacia la salida principal, Milo examinó con detenimiento a los invitados. No eran nada especial, o al menos no lo hubiesen sido para la mayoría de las personas. Sin embargo, en el Santuario, lo normal usualmente era digno de atención. Se trataba de dos hombres en trajes de colores oscuros, uno de ellos cargando un maletín y ambos con tan solo unos cuantos mechones de cabello gris en las, por demás, calvas cabezas. Los dos señores trataban de ocultar su nerviosismo lo mejor que podían pero su rápida respiración y las agitadas palpitaciones de sus pechos los traicionaban.

-"Atena, ¿le importaría si me quedara?"- La pregunta fue emitida por el Santo de Aries.

Milo no pudo escuchar la afirmación de la Diosa. Salió de la habitación y cerró las puertas detrás de sí.

-"Demonios."- De no haber sido por su orgullo, ahora se estaría enterando de todo el asunto. –"Ni hablar."- Ahora tendría qué esperar para enterarse el chisme.

* * *

-"Quinientos niños, cien niñas y cien trabajadores. No puedo aceptar más, señores."

Atena estaba sentada en el enorme trono del salón principal. Sus manos permanecían unidas en su regazo mientras luchaba con todas sus fuerzas para mantenerse firme.

-"Pero señorita Kido, son miles de personas las que perdieron su hogar. Su abuelo ofreció cien niños al Santuario y éste los recibió sin problemas. Ahora que estamos en una emergencia no entiendo el porqué quiere limitarnos a tan poca gente."

El hombre más anciano era el único que hablaba. El otro se conformaba con retorcerse en su silla.

-"Atena-"- Aclaró el Santo de Aries, de pie a un lado de su Diosa. –"Quiere hacerles entender que las cosas han cambiado desde ese entonces. Contábamos con el doble de maestros en esos días. Incluso con esta pequeña cantidad de niños tendremos que organizar grupos de 30 aprendices, un número absurdo."

-"Entonces acepten a más trabajadores."

-"Imposible."- Insistió Mü. –"La economía de toda Grecia está en ruinas. Los habitantes del pueblo vecino sobreviven a duras penas de lo que nos venden y de los trabajos que nos hacen. Si traemos a más obreros tendremos aún menos dinero con el cuál pagarles. Todos acabarían muertos de hambre."

-"Pero su Fundación, señorita Kido-"

-"Mi fundación, señor Papandreu, ya está haciendo todo lo que puede para apoyar a los necesitados. Por otro lado, si su gobierno está dispuesto a otorgarnos ayuda económica, tal vez podamos recibir algunos cuantos trabajadores más."

-"Se lo suplico, señorita Kido."

-"Lo siento. Si la situación fuera otra haría todo lo posible por ayudar pero, por el momento, necesito que mis Santos estén en óptimas condiciones. El exceso de aprendices o la falta de comida es algo que evitaré a toda costa; al menos hasta que el Santuario sea nuevamente un lugar seguro."

-"Entonces... ¿no ha acabado?"

Atena entrecerró los ojos e inclinó su cabeza hacia adelante mientras sonreía.

-"Mi señor Papandreu, me temo que no ha visto nada."- Tomó un poco de aire y dirigió su mirada hacia el frente. –"La Fundación se encargará de los exámenes médicos. Como ya le he dicho antes, solo recibiremos como aprendices a los más fuertes y jóvenes. Los muchachos mayores de siete años serán entrenados como soldados. En cuanto al resto, serán ubicados al llegar."

-"De acuerdo, señorita."- El hombre se puso de pie y sacó un pañuelo de su bolsillo. Con él retiró de su calva las gotas de sudor que comenzaban a colmarla. –"Confío en que su decisión será la mejor para todos."- Tragó saliva. Su pecho comenzó a dolerle.

-"No les fallaremos, señor Papandreu. De nuevo lamento no poder hacer más. El gobierno griego ha sido muy permisivo con nosotros, incluso en tiempos de guerra o de cambios de gobierno inesperados."- El anciano frunció sus pobladas cejas. Aquel comentario le sonó a burla. –"En cuanto todo esto termine, podremos volver a reunirnos. Estoy segura de que llegaremos a un nuevo acuerdo."

-"Así lo espero, señorita Kido."

-"Mü, ¿podrías acompañar a nuestros invitados hasta la salida?"

El lemuriano se inclinó hacia adelante.

-"Por favor, caballeros."

Los dos ancianos salieron con paso lento del salón. Se sentían acalorados y frustrados. Todo aquel extraño recorrido para nada.

-"Todo era más sencillo cuando el señor Arles tomaba las decisiones, ¿no le parece?"- Fue lo primero que dijo el hombre más joven una vez que subieron al auto que los llevaría lejos de aquel nido de locos.

-"Sí. Me pregunto ¿qué le habrá pasado?"

Sacó de su bolsillo un botecito y de éste un par de pastillas, las cuales tragó con ayuda de un poco de agua.

-"Supongo que hasta el Santuario tiene problemas con cambios de gobierno inesperados."

Papandreu decidió no prestarle demasiada atención a su acompañante. Miró a través del vidrio polarizado y suspiró.

-"Supongo."

* * *

-"Edad."

La robusta enfermera revisaba a su vigésima segunda niña. Ya estaba cansada y el calor no ayudaba a mejorar su humor.

-"Trece."

Sin aviso, abrió la boca de la niña con la mano derecha para examinar su dentadura. Sí. La niña parecía ser menor que eso, pero ya tenía todos los dientes permanentes.

-"¿Prefectura?"

Un par de medidas descuidadas aquí y allá. Aún necesitaba revisar al menos otras veinte niñas.

-"Cícladas."

Por primera vez en todo el día, la enfermera encontró algo realmente interesante. Guió a la joven hasta la báscula.

-"¿Cómo demonios pudiste salir de ahí, hija?"- La niña no contestó. –"Bueno, lo que importa es que saliste, ¿no?"- La señora colocó su mano en la cabeza de la joven en señal de empatía. –"¿A qué te dedicabas?"

-"Estudiaba."- La niña consideró mejor su respuesta. Lo que quería era llegar al Santuario ¿no? Con solo decir eso no bastaría. –"Y ayudaba a mamá en casa. Íbamos a abrir un restaurante."

-"Cocina."- La enfermera escribió aquella palabra en el formato que ya había llenado tantas veces ese día. –"¿Algo más?"

La niña no esperaba esa pregunta. Oprimió los dedos de su mano derecha en señal de nerviosismo. ¿Algo más? Podría inventarle muchas cosas, pero nada sería creíble. Una flacucha como ella no sería capaz ni de cortar leña.

-"No."

La mujer sacó un pequeño tubo de hule y lo ató alrededor del brazo de la niña. Después, le indicó que lo dejara descansando en la mesa.

-"¿Fumas o bebes?"

Una de sus venas comenzó a hincharse.

-"No."

Unas cuantas anotaciones más en la forma.

-"¿Has tenido relaciones sexuales?"

La niña se sonrojó. ¿Qué rayos tenía que ver eso con cualquier cosa?

-"No."

-"¿Antecedentes de enfermedades? ¿Sarampión, paperas?"

-"Varicela, ya hace mucho."

La mujer dejó su carpeta en un escritorio para después amenazar con una jeringa a la niña.

Un pinchazo y una extraña presión en el antebrazo. A los pocos segundos la operación había terminado. La enfermera tomó de nuevo su carpeta y su pluma. La pregunta más importante ya merecía una respuesta.

-"¿Nombre?"

-"Maias Kazantzakis."

-"Ya puedes vestirte."

Mientras la niña obedecía, la señora escribió el nombre y añadió su firma al final del documento. Anotó un número en el frasquito con sangre, dobló la forma y los metió a ambos en una pequeña bolsa transparente.

-"Creo que si Dios te ha dejado con vida debe de ser por algo. Serás una buena cocinera."

La niña se acomodó la holgada camisa que le regalaron en el refugio de Atenas.

Cuando la enfermera la perdió de vista, se atrevió a sonreír.

* * *

-"Por todos los Dioses..."

Escorpio, Aries y Tauro se habían reunido en el atrio de la Primera Casa. El espectáculo era demasiado ostentoso como para ignorarlo.

-"Le dije que llegarían hoy, señor Mü. ¿No le dije?"

El aprendiz de Aries correteaba alrededor de sus superiores. Definitivamente él era el más entusiasmado.

-"Lo dijiste, Kiki."

-"¿Cuántos son?"- Aldebarán también sonreía. Hacía tiempo que no veía tanta vida en el Santuario.

-"Seiscientos."- Contestó Mü.

-"No todos se harán aprendices ¿o sí?"- Preguntó Escorpio con algo de temor. ¿Qué tal si de la nada le tocaba convertirse en maestro?

-"No. Los más grandes serán entrenados como soldados."

-"¿Y todos se quedarán aquí?"

–"No quisimos tomarnos las molestias, Aldebarán. Como pronto estarán aquí el resto de los Caballeros, no valía la pena enviarlos a los campamentos extranjeros."

Milo sonrió de medio lado.

-"Así que este era el chisme."- Cerró los ojos e inclinó su cabeza hacia adelante. –"Nunca me imaginé ver algo así. Pobres de Shaka y de Aioria que tienen que organizar toda esta locura."

-"Y mañana llegarán más, señor Milo."- Indicó con orgullo Kiki.

-"¿Ah si?"- Escorpio arqueó la ceja. Cómo compadecía al pobre de Mü por tener un alumno tan... diligente.

-"¡Ingenieros, carpinteros, escultores y doncellas! Todos vendrán mañana."

-"Pero no entrarán todos, Kiki."- Mü colocó su mano sobre la cabeza de su alumno. –"Solo los más indispensables."- El niño alzó el rostro hacia su maestro. –"Es demasiado peligroso que entren. Ya han sobrevivido a un ataque. Sería cruel ponerlos en el campo de batalla de la siguiente guerra."

-"Al menos..."- Añadió el Octavo Guardián con una mordaz sonrisa. –"Habrá caras nuevas. Será interesante conocer a las nuevas doncellas, ¿no te parece Aldebarán?"

Tauro rascó su mejilla derecha mientras sonreía con torpeza.

-"La gente nueva siempre es interesante."

* * *

-"¡Hemos llegado!"

La exclamación de una de las muchachas sentadas hasta adelante del autobús hizo que Maias despertara. Se asomó por la ventana y vio a decenas de personas bajar de un autobús vecino. El pueblo al que llegaron era sumamente anticuado. La gente cruzaba las empedradas calles con una tranquilidad inusual. Burros y caballos iban de un lado a otro, siendo guiados por hombres que se paraban de cuando en cuando frente a las agrietadas casas blancas para saludar a tal o a cual.

Sí. Esa gente parecía ser demasiado feliz como para ser normal.

-"¿Ya podemos bajar?"

Otra aguda voz preguntó.

-"Ustedes no se bajan aquí."- Indicó el conductor. –"Ustedes irán derecho al Santuario."

Apenas dijo esto, una extraña mujer enmascarada y una anciana con rebozo blanco subieron al autobús.

-"¿Estas son?"- Preguntó la viejecilla sin molestarse en ocultar su sonrisa. –"Son muy jóvenes. Mejor. Así será más fácil enseñarles."

La mujer más joven, pelirroja, se dirigió al conductor.

-"Puede seguir adelante."

En unos cuantos segundos, el autobús siguió con su camino hacia donde, aparentemente, pasarían los próximos años.

-"Ya llegué."

Maias oprimía con fuerza su pulgar y comenzó a marearse.

¿Qué diría su madre si la viera?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uy! Un capítulo en el que pasan muchas cosas. A ver... el comentario sobre Odiseo se refiere a un episodio durante la guerra de Troya. Se había predicho que los aqueos no triunfarían hasta que obtuvieran el Paladio (o Palladium), una estatua de Atena que era extremadamente importante. Lo malo era que el Paladio se encontraba en un templo en el interior de la ciudadela Troyana. Hay muchas versiones de cómo se robó el paladio pero la más aceptada dice que Odiseo se disfrazó de esclavo y dejó que Diómedes lo golpeara para darle un look aún más real. Una vez listo, llegó ante la puerta de la ciudad y le suplicó a los guardias que lo dejaran pasar. Los guardias teucros sintieron pena y le abrieron las puertas. Lo presentaron ante Príamo pero Helena lo reconoció inmediatamente y se ofreció como la guardiana del nuevo esclavo. Helena le dice a Odiseo que lo ayudará si promete que cuando los aqueos entren a Troya no asesinarán a ninguna mujer. Odiseo accede (y posteriormente rompe su promesa) y, después de que Helena lo cura y lo limpia va de regreso a la puerta y le abre a Diómedes. Posteriormente van juntos al templo y se roban la estatua. Un plan ruin, lo sé... pero después de estar 10 años en una estúpida guerra que no va para un lado ni para otro supongo que acabas desesperándote.  
> Ahora, según algunos autores, Ares no siempre fue un guerrero. Antes se dedicaba a pastorear pero en algún momento decidió irse a la guerra, dejando a sus ovejas en mando de su carnero principal, Aries.  
> Papandreu es un personaje real de la historia griega. Se trata de Andreas Papandreu, el que fue Primer Ministro de Grecia durante los años en los que ocurre la saga de Poseidón. Su llegada al poder fue muy significativa: fue el primer gobernarte griego con tintes izquierdistas. Aparentemente era muy querido por los obreros y los campesinos debido a que hizo varias reformas a su favor (obviamente, muchos empresarios no lo querían). Este señor tuvo muchas complicaciones del corazón, las cuales lo llevaron a su muerte en el 96. Originalmente el rol del político importante iba a ser un simpe OC, pero cuando buscaba un nombre para él, me topé con este curioso personaje de la historia y se me ocurrió modificar lo que llevaba para que se adaptara al señor Papandreu.  
> Nunca le di importancia al apellido de Milo porque simplemente no lo iba a utilizar. Pero como ahora sí tuve que aplicarlo se me ocurrió poner el de Nikos Kazantzakis, un autor griego que escribió 'Zorba el Griego'. Nunca he leído el libro pero la película esta bien bonita... y te enseña a bailar! Solo lo hice como un tributo a él. '  
> Fiu! Creo que eso es todo por hoy. Este capítulo me gustó mucho y espero que a ustedes también les haya gustado. ¡KYAAAA! ¡Ya falta menos para ver a Kanoncito!


	64. Capítulo 63: Omilia (Reencuentro)

-"¿Qué haces aquí?"

Mü de Aries se vio forzado a interrumpir su descanso esa noche ya que sintió la presencia de un intruso acercándose a su Templo. El cosmo de éste era débil, pero los Dioses sabían que la situación no estaba como para andar subestimando a nadie. Se sintió relajado al darse cuenta que el potencial enemigo no era sino una pequeña figurita blanca, una sombra, tal vez, de lo que era una niña.

-"Yo-"

-"Deberías de saber que este no es lugar para ti."- Ayudado por la luz de su propio cosmo, reconoció el vestido de la muchacha: blanco, de mangas cortas con delgados bordes dorados. –"Las Doce Casas no son lugar para las cocineras."- Suficientemente peligroso era aceptar que las otras tres niñas siguieran entrando a los Templos. No era correcto poner a más gente en peligro. –"Sobre todo a estas horas de la noche. ¿O es que aún no te lo han explicado?"

La niña oprimía con tanta fuerza su pulgar que éste ya había perdido casi toda su coloración, pasando a un enfermizo amarillo blancuzco.

-"Sí señor."

-"Entonces, obedece tus órdenes y regresa al dormitorio."

La niña respiraba agitadamente. Finalmente entendió el por qué la gente de Milos odiaba tanto a los Santos de Atena. Definitivamente eran demonios. Debían de serlo. Solo eso explicaría el espeluznante resplandor y el extraño traje de aquél hombre.

-"Por favor."- La piel de debajo de su uña comenzó a resentir la presión, por lo que la niña cambió de dedo. Ahora era su índice derecho el que sufría. –"Tengo que ir al Templo de Escorpio."

-"¿Qué?"- Extraño. Mü hubiese jurado que la niña buscaba a Tauro o a Leo. –"¿Por qué?"

-"Necesito ver a su señor."

-"¿Qué deseas de él?"

La niña comenzó a subir las escaleras que los separaban mientras se encargaba de humedecer sus ojos. Con suerte, la imagen de borrego triste la ayudaría del mismo modo en el que llegó a hacerlo tantas veces en el colegio.

-"Es mi hermano."

Maias se relajó al ver al hombre sin cejas abrir tanto los ojos. Y bien, parecía que esa noche ella sería la comidilla del Santuario.

-"Ah."- Sonrió e inclinó su cabeza hacia adelante. –"Eso explica algunas cosas."

-"¿Puedo ir a verlo?"

Mü estuvo a punto de negarse cuando una estruendosa risa los interrumpió. Maias casi cae del susto al ver al recién llegado: era grande, muy grande. Tanto que, estaba segura, podría aplastarle la cabeza con una sola mano. Ni siquiera la enorme sonrisa del hombre la tranquilizó.

-"Aldebarán."- El tono fue levemente paternalista, como el de un padre regañando a un niño que hizo una travesura que desde un principio era obvio que iba a cometer.

-"Pero qué casualidad que esta pequeña esté aquí. Justo ahora deseaba mandarle al Santo de Escorpio un mensaje."- Miró hacia el cielo mientras cruzaba los brazos sobre su pecho. –"¿Podrías hacerme ese favor?"

-"Sí."

La queda respuesta sonó más bien a pregunta.

-"Dile que el cielo está muy claro hoy. Debería de salir de su Templo y mirar las estrellas."

Finalmente la niña colocó sus manos a los costados, arrugando con ellas los pliegues de su vestido.

-"¡Sí!"

Tratando de no lucir demasiado desesperada, Maias salió corriendo hacia el oscuro interior del Primer Templo.

-"Eso fue imprudente e irresponsable, Aldebarán."

-"Sí… estabas a punto de hacer lo mismo ¿no?"

-"No."- Admitió algo avergonzado. –"Le iba a decir que regresara en la mañana."- Alzó su rostro hacia el cielo. –"Si Milo escucha ese mensaje, se asustará."

-"Ah... creo que sí."- Rió dos veces mientras rascaba su cabeza. –"Pero no tuve tiempo de pensar en nada mejor."

* * *

La niña cruzó los dos primeros Templos sin mayores complicaciones y a lo más que le dieron las piernas, pero se vio obligada a cruzar el Tercero caminando, no tanto porque estuviese cansada (aunque lo estaba), sino porque el edificio carecía del más mínimo rayo de luz.

Lo mismo ocurrió en Cáncer. Ahora que lo pensaba, todos aquellos edificios eran iguales: oscuros y solitarios. Incluso los dos primeros, con todos sus pasillos cubiertos de antorchas, lucían tan miserables y abandonados como llegó a verse Milos hacía apenas unas semanas.

No encontró señal de vida sino hasta la Casa de Leo. Un brillo dorado ocasionado por un par de antorchas en el portal de ésta fue reconocido apenas salió de la Cuarta Casa y, para cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, pudo identificar a un hombre inmóvil entre las dos luces.

El muchacho le sonreía a la recién llegada con curiosidad. Frunció el ceño, fascinado ante el interesante espectáculo que aquel fantasma blanco le proporcionaba.

-"¿Cómo le hiciste para que Mü te dejara pasar?"

-"Tengo un mensaje para el Santo de Escorpio."

-"¿Mensaje?"- Rió un poco. –"Suena a treta de Aldebarán. Entonces supongo que puedes seguir adelante."

La niña asintió, pasando de largo al castaño y cuidando de no tropezarse con las fisuras del suelo del Templo. Sus piernas ya comenzaban a moverse torpemente debido al intenso ardor en sus pantorrillas.

El siguiente edificio también parecía estar habitado (las teas encendidas lo delataban), pero nadie salió a interrogarle. No le prestó demasiada atención a este hecho y siguió adelante.

Para cuando cruzó la Casa de Libra, Maias estaba exhausta.

¿Por qué habían construido tantos estúpidos escalones? No tenía sentido. Se suponía que esos muchachos eran muy fuertes, si lo eran ¿por qué necesitaban andar cansando a sus enemigos con tanta subida? Aún con su desesperación, decidió sentarse por unos cuantos momentos. Su corazón palpitaba con histeria y su pecho le ardía. El aire quemaba su garganta y el vestido comenzaba a pegarse a su piel debido al sudor.

Una pesadilla.

Toda esa locura no parecía ser más que una terrible pesadilla.

Una vez que el punzante dolor en su costado izquierdo se detuvo, se convenció a sí misma de que debía seguir adelante.

Ya podía ver su Templo: la estilizada eme decoraba el portal y se hacía más y más grande con cada escalón que ascendía.

Cuando la perspectiva se lo permitió, pudo verlo a él.

Fue entonces que lágrimas de verdad recorrieron sus mejillas. Su mandíbula comenzó a temblar mientras cerraba los ojos, esperando que aquella visión hubiese sido tan solo una mala jugada de su mente, pero se maldijo al ver que no fue así.

El Santo de Escorpio era igual a él. Igual a su padre. Tal vez este muchacho era más alto y más atlético, pero definitivamente eran idénticos. Como si las cosas no fueran lo suficientemente complicadas. Ella nunca pensó que volvería a sentir ese par de ojos sin vida posarse sobre sí.

-"¿Maias?"- El corazón de la susodicha dio otro vuelco. Esa no era la voz de su padre. Ésta sonaba mucho más severa y grave. Fría, por así decirlo. –"¿Cómo?"- Caminó hacia la niña hasta que estuvo a un par de pasos de distancia y entonces, sin mucha gentileza, la sujetó de los hombros. –"¿Dónde está Altea?"

Ella frunció el ceño, un tanto inquietada por la entusiasta reacción del Santo de Escorpio.

-"No sé."- Vio a su hermano alzar la ceja izquierda tanto que desapareció debajo de los múltiples mechones que resbalaban por su frente. –"Me dijo que la esperara aquí y que vendría a recogerme cuando encontrara trabajo y casa."- El agarre en sus hombros se endureció. –"Dijo..."- Continuó no muy convencida. –"Que me ayudarías."- Después de esto, la dejó ir.

-"No puedo hacer mucho por ti. Yo estoy atrapado en estos Templos y tú ni siquiera deberías de salir del comedor. Este lugar es demasiado peligroso como para que salgas de los dormitorios."

La joven no estaba muy sorprendida. La excusa que el mayor había utilizado era inesperada, pero la respuesta fue la misma que suponía desde antes de llegar al Santuario. La pregunta era si su orgullo le permitiría pedirle a su hermano que reconsiderara la situación.

-"Mamá dijo que me cuidarías. Creo que al menos le debes eso."

-"Le debo mucho a muchas personas, no esperarás que le cumpla a todos."- Bien, obviamente no trabajaba bajo presión tan bien como él creía que lo hacía. –"Lo siento."- Por primera vez pensó que el de los problemas era él y no las Koree. –"Pero es cierto."- No. Seguro que ellas eran las locas. –"Estarás bien siempre y cuando te quedes donde debas de hacerlo. La prioridad de Hades es Atena, no tiene por qué andar atacando a los sirvientes. Yo no permitiré que nadie llegue a la Diosa y mientras Ella esté a salvo, tú y el resto de las personas lo estarán."

-"¿Todos aquí están tan locos como tú?"

-"De hecho, creo que la locura es un tipo de requisito."- La miró fijamente y pensó por unos instantes en la situación. La niña tenía razón, le debía mucho a Altea y, por más que lo odiara, tenía que hacerle este favor. –"Prometo que te protegeré con mi cuerpo y alma. Aunque tenga que traicionar a mi Diosa, no dejaré que te lastimen. Haré esto hasta que tu madre vuelva."

-"¿Debo de darte las gracias?"

-"Deberías. No me gustan ni las promesas ni andar de niñero ¡y ni siquiera quiero explicarte lo que significa la blasfemia que acabo de cometer!"- Elevó su tono dramáticamente. ¡Pero en qué lío se había metido! –"Si bien me va, acabaré pudriéndome en el Tártaro por esto."

-"Si esta 'Atena' por la que peleas es tan buena como todos allá abajo dicen que lo es, no creo que tengas de qué preocuparte."- Bufó irritada. Como si él fuera el único con problemas.

-"¿Qué pasó con tu papá y el niño?"

¿Por qué tuvo que hacer esa pregunta? Aún más ¿por qué tuvo que pronunciarla de un modo tan desdeñoso?

-"Fueron tragados por el mar."

El mayor asintió como si hubiera sabido esto desde un principio. ¿Y cómo no? La sorpresa había sido que tanto ella como su madre sobrevivieran.

-"Lo siento. Tenía que saberlo."- Cerró los ojos y suspiró, permitiéndose elevar un tanto su cosmo. El brillo que parecía ser tan común entre los habitantes del extraño lugar lo iluminó y luego comenzó a desplazarse hacia la niña.

-"¿Qué haces?"- Instintivamente apresó su pulgar.

-"Te estaré vigilando, así que más te vale no hacer nada estúpido. Ahora ven, que te acompañaré hasta los dormitorios."

-"¿No que estabas encerrado aquí?"

-"No estoy de humor para tonterías. Si Mü me dice algo sobre la responsabilidad de un Santo de Oro le romperé la frente."- Con un movimiento exagerado se tornó hacia las escaleras y comenzó a descenderlas.

Maias no lo admitiría, pero ya se sentía más tranquila: había obtenido mucho más de lo que esperaba. La promesa esa del cuerpo y el alma había sonado lo suficientemente cursi como para haber parecido irreal, pero ese tal Milo tampoco parecía ser de esos que fueran buenos mintiendo. Obedecería a su madre y confiaría en él.

De todos modos, no tenía otra opción.

-"¿Qué diablos esperas? No querrás que te cargue ¿o sí?"- La niña tuvo que sonreír ante tan familiar escena (esas palabras eran iguales a las que Dictis hubiera pronunciado). De inmediato comenzó a seguirlo. –"¿Ya viste el cielo? No podrás negarme que las estrellas se ven mucho más hermosas aquí que en Milos."

Maias gruñó. Ese hombre era irritante.

* * *

Con razón su madre lo dejó ir.

Un repugnante olor le hizo abrir los ojos. Alcohol, sangre, carne podrida y medicinas eran las fragancias que conformaban semejante perfume y él las reconoció todas casi inmediatamente. Era imposible seguir durmiendo mientras desconociera el lugar que poseía tan desagradable olor. Además, su estómago ardía y su cabeza punzaba.

Apenas y pudo distinguir el techo, pues éste estaba al menos a cinco metros de distancia. En éste, decenas de luces de neón emanaban una molesta luz blanca que le provocaba ardor en los ojos.

Intentó moverse pero sintió un agudo dolor en su brazo derecho. Movió su cabeza lo suficiente, presionando la superficie vendada de su abdomen con la mano izquierda, como para poder evitar el dolor. De reojo identificó una bolsita colgada de un tubo de metal de cuyo extremo salía una manguerita que terminaba en la fina piel de su brazo.

Enfocando su vista hacia otra dirección, pudo ver lo que le pareció una infinita hilera de camas. Su vecino inmediato era un hombre calvo y con lentes que sostenía con una sola mano un libro viejo. Con dificultad pasaba las hojas de éste, pues carecía de su mano opuesta. Aún así, el señor parecía estar lo suficientemente sereno. Seguramente una mano desaparecida había sido lo de menos.

-"Ya despertaste."- Indicó una vez que se notó observado. –"Dormiste por casi una semana, ¿sabes?"

-"¿Dónde estamos?"

-"Panayía. Te encontraron en la playa más muerto que vivo. La verdad me parece sorprendente que sigas con nosotros."

¡Claro que sí! Eso no parecía serlo, era sorprendente. Él mismo no se lo podía creer todavía. Después de todo, sintió todo el peso del Mediterráneo sobre sí. Eso y la falta de oxígeno que experimentó eran muy buenos motivos para pensar que había muerto.

Sonrió y se preparó para descansar nuevamente.

Otro milagrito de esos y Kanon comenzaría a creer que era inmortal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Kyaaaaa! Disculpen enormemente por la tardanza pero de plano me dio un bloqueo severo y no sabía qué demonios escribir. Total, más tarde que temprano les dejo este capítulo que espero les haya gustado.  
> Originalmente deseé que el rencuentro fuera bastante más emotivo, pero la edad de la niña no me lo permitió. Además, supuse que después de la muerte de su padre y de su hermano, ella se tornaría más cínica de lo que originalmente era. Honestamente al principio no supe si matar a Altea o no, pero como varios de ustedes me llegaron a comentar: ella fue aprendiz del Santuario, sería ingenuo creer que no sobreviviría a una inundación. Ahora, las separé por dos motivos: una porque casi desde que creé a Maias deseé que ambos convivieran (realmente) al menos en un capítulo y Altea me estorbaba; el otro motivo era que me pareció correcto. El mundo está en ruinas y la mujer pensó que el lugar más seguro en esos momentos era el Santuario. Solo ahí podría asegurar que su hija tendría comida y un techo. Además, ella no podía estar cargando con una niña si es que quería comenzar una vida totalmente nueva. Necesitó ahorrar dinero, conseguir un lugar en donde vivir y prefirió ahorrarle a su hija tanto problema. Después de todo, ella no podía saber lo que pasaba en el Santuario.  
> Eeeeh... y creo que ya. Panayía es una ciudad a unos cuantos kilómetros al oeste del Cabo Sunión.  
> Espero no tardarme tanto con la próxima actualización.


	65. Capítulo 64: Nyx (Noche)

-"¿Oyeron algo?"

Un robusto hombre se dirigió hacia sus tres compañeros. Creía haber escuchado el sonido de pisadas, pero la falta de reacción de sus acompañantes le hizo dudar de sus sentidos.

-"¿Además del sonido del viento?"- Los otros dos hombres rieron. -"No hay nada aquí."- Continuó el hombre. –"Todo está tan muerto como un cementerio."

-"Sí."- Se convenció el primer soldado. –"Debió de haber sido mi imaginación."

-'Esto es absurdo.'- Pensó Kanon mientras se escondía entre algunas rocas. Una vez que sintió que los guardias estaban lo suficientemente lejos, se asomó de su improvisado escondite.

El antiguo General Marino tomó un poco de aire y corrió hacia unas ruinas. Cuando recargó su peso sobre la única columna que permanecía en pie, se atrevió a exhalar.

¿Por qué estaba haciendo semejante ridiculez?

Por supuesto… a veces olvidaba que él estaba en la lista de 'Los Enemigos más Ruines del Santuario'.

Afortunadamente, los soldados no lo estaban buscando (seguramente ni sabían que existía), pero eso no quería decir que sus constantes guardias no fueran una amenaza. Posiblemente era tan solo su nerviosismo, pero Kanon sospechaba que a lo largo de todo el trayecto desde Rhodorio hasta ahí, un lugar a tan solo unos metros de las Doce Casas, se había topado con al menos cien guardias.

Kanon no recordaba haber visto semejante cantidad de personas en el Santuario. Muchísimo menos después de que se ocultara el Sol. En realidad, él planeó irrumpir en el Santuario de Atena esa misma mañana, pero al ver tanta seguridad, prefirió esperar hasta en la noche.

De haber sabido que la cantidad de guardias no solo no disminuiría sino que hasta se duplicaría, no hubiera perdido tanto tiempo. Apenas ahora consideraba que el adentrarse en el Santuario de un modo tan furtivo no era precisamente la mejor de sus ideas.

Oh, bueno. No era que últimamente tuviera buena racha en ese aspecto.

Se atrevió a asomarse de su escondite para medir la situación. La última línea de soldados permanecía estática en su lugar. Ellos, a diferencia de los guardias anteriores, parecían estar tomando su trabajo muy en serio.

-'Debería matarlos…'- Pensó. Pero eso llamaría la atención de los Santos de Oro y eso no sería precisamente bueno. Al menos no hasta que llegara con Atena. –'Tal vez después.'- Se convenció a sí mismo mientras se preparaba para cruzar aquel frente.

Unos segundos antes de que Kanon diera el primer paso, gritos de alarma fueron escuchados. El joven cerró los ojos con fuerza, preguntándose de qué forma se había delatado, pero no tardó en notar que no era él lo que estaba movilizando a los soldados hacia el oeste del Santuario.

A los pocos segundos, todo el lugar quedó totalmente abandonado.

-"Raro."

Se atrevió a pronunciar. Deseó ir detrás de los soldados para saber qué era lo que atacaba al Santuario, pero prefirió seguir con su camino. Después de todo, si se trataba de algo importante, seguramente se enteraría tarde o temprano.

Con sigilo, y aprovechando las múltiples sombras de los edificios derruidos, se escabulló hasta el Templo de Aries. Ahí, su guardián permanecía firme pero distraído. Extrañamente, su atención no estaba dirigida hacia el oeste, sino a un punto mucho más distante.

Kanon aprovechó la situación para rodear la escalinata del Templo y así escurrirse entre uno de los muchos pasillos del edificio. Mientras cruzaba la Primera Casa, descubrió el por qué Aries le cedió el paso de un modo tan simple: la repentina reunión de una gran cantidad de energías en algún lugar del norte.

-'No solo eso.'- Varios cosmos se esparcieron por todo el Santuario. Algunos de ellos reuniéndose ante la Casa del Carnero. –'Hades'- Dejó que una socarrona risa escapara de su garganta. El asunto parecía estarse complicando cada vez más.

El guardián de Tauro ni siquiera estaba afuera de su Templo, por lo que cruzarlo fue aún más sencillo que el anterior. ¿Y con esa seguridad los Santos de Oro pretendían proteger a Atena? A ese paso, el imponente intruso que en esos momentos se presentaba ante Aries, llegaría a Piscis en menos de una hora. Era obvio que Kanon tendría que tomar cartas en el asunto si es que no quería ver morir a la Diosa en manos del ejército de Hades.

No hubo problemas sino hasta que el formal General Marino se topó con la Casa de Leo. El Quinto Guardián no solo estaba al pendiente de lo que ocurría en la Primera Casa, sino que también se aseguraba que no hubiese enemigos cerca de la suya. Afortunadamente para Kanon, la suerte volvió a estar de su lado cuando la pelea en Aries se desató. Dos intrusos atacaban a Mü.

-"No. Es imposible."- Le escuchó decir al Santo de Leo. –"Claro que no pueden ser ellos."

Sacando provecho de la distracción de Aioria, Kanon siguió adelante.

A pesar de que una fuerte presencia residía en el Sexto Templo, ésta no resultó ser un problema para Kanon. Aquel no estaba seguro, pero esa energía aparentaba estar teñida con un toque de amabilidad; incluso parecía haberse presentado como un tipo de invitación. El intruso ignoraba el por qué de semejante gentileza, pero era obvio que no podía detenerse cuestionándose nimiedades.

El siguiente obstáculo se presentó hasta el Templo de Escorpio; o al menos eso era lo que Kanon esperaba. Sin embargo, el Octavo Guardián no estaba en el portal de su Casa sino que en la zona privada de la misma. Lo más extraño era que todo el lugar estaba rodeado por su cosmo. No solo el Templo, su energía avanzaba y se disipaba hacia algún lugar oculto entre las sombras, muy lejos de las 12 Casas.

A pesar de su curiosidad, Kanon prefirió seguir adelante. El resto del camino estuvo libre hasta que, finalmente, pudo entrar al Templo de Atena.

* * *

-"Al fin empezó."

Un poco más entusiasta de lo que hubiese querido, Milo de Escorpio miraba constantemente hacia la ventana, esperando que cayeran del cielo más de las supuestas estrellas fugaces.

-"¿Cuánto más tendré que esperar?"

La batalla en Aries ya había comenzado, pero Milo no le prestaba demasiada atención. El par de enemigos contra los que el lemuriano se enfrentaba poseía dos presencias que se le hacían irritantemente familiares, por lo que optó ignorarlas. De cualquier modo, esperaba poder ver pronto al enemigo. Suficiente tiempo había estado esperando al ejército de Hades y ahora que la Guerra Santa se veía tan cerca, la angustia lo estaba matando.

Porque, ¿qué era lo que iba a ocurrir de ahora en adelante?

Escorpio era optimista al considerar que lucharía con todas sus fuerzas y que mataría al Hermano de Zeus, pero la verdad parecía ser otra cuando se lo planteaba mejor. En primera, el Santuario estaba técnicamente abandonado. Le costaba trabajo pensar que cinco Santos de Oro, unos cuantos Santos de Plata y un puñado de Santos de Bronce pudieran hacer algo en contra de 108 Espectros. La misma aritmética mostraba su avasallador resultado.

En segundo lugar, estaba el pequeño detalle de que para derrotar a Hades primero tendrían que contener y superar el ataque que había comenzado en el Santuario. Sería solo después de eso que podrían considerar dirigirse al Mundo de los Muertos.

El tercer punto, y el que ponía más nervioso al Santo de Escorpio, era el asunto de la… 'inmadurez' de Atena. En la Batalla de las 12 Casas y en la Guerra Santa contra Poseidón, el principal rol de la Diosa fue el de apoyar a sus muchachos. Ahora que ellos estaban lejos, ¿el resto de los Santos sobrevivientes podrían contar con Su bendición?

Cerró la ventana y decidió 'darle un vistazo' a su hermana una vez más. Inhaló profundamente y rastreó el cosmo de la niña. Aliviado, mas no sorprendido, la localizó en el dormitorio de las doncellas. La joven, al igual que sus compañeras, dormía. Con suerte ni se daría cuenta de que una Guerra Santa había comenzado.

Cómo compadeció a Altea. Esa pobre mujer mandó a su hija a las trincheras sin siquiera saberlo. En realidad deseaba que todo ese asunto acabara con bien. De ese modo podría dejar de sentirse culpable (ignoraba de dónde provenía esa culpabilidad, pero no podía hacer nada contra ella).

Convencido de que no tenía qué preocuparse más por la niña, se preparó para el combate. Salió de su habitación, no sin antes recoger el casco que reposaba sobre su escritorio. Antes de cerrar la puerta tras de sí, le dio una última mirada al cuarto.

Se sorprendió al darse cuenta de que les pidió a los Dioses que esa no fuese la última vez que lo viera.

* * *

-"Esta niña debe de tener el sueño más pesado del mundo."

Kanon se rascó la cabeza cuando, por quinta vez, terminó de darle toda la vuelta a la Cámara. A pesar de la invasión de los Espectros, la Diosa permanecía dormida.

-"¿Seiya?"- Aquella palabra fue la primera que pronunció Atena al despertarse. Al ver que aquel plácido sueño finalmente había terminado, Kanon caminó hacia Ella. –"Me parece haber escuchado la voz de Seiya, pero…"- Continuó la joven una vez que se levantó de la cama. –"¿Seiya está aquí?"

A pesar de que Kanon estaba hincado frente a sus narices, ésta no lo vio, por lo que el hombre decidió darse a notar.

-"Atena, ya despertó."

-"Tú… tú eres… ¿qué haces aquí?"

-"¿Qué habría de ser, Atena?"- Alzó el rostro mientras le sonreía. –"He venido a hacerle una pregunta."- Se sintió algo culpable al notar el nerviosismo de la muchacha. ¿Acaso daba tanto miedo? –"Solo me gustaría saber la razón por la cual me ayudó mientras estaba encerrado en Cabo Sunión."

-"¿Kanon?"

Se había equivocado. La niña no estaba nerviosa. ¡Estaba preocupada! Tal vez debía de estarlo. El cosmo de su perro favorito acababa de desaparecer en manos de Mü.

-"No se preocupe. Usted sabe que Seiya no puede ser vencido así como así."

Atena asintió, recuperando la sonrisa que tanto la caracterizaba.

-"Tienes razón, Kanon. Es solo que no esperaba que regresara. Al menos no tan rápido."

-"Hades y-"

-"Lo sé. Puedo sentirlo."- Dio unos cuantos pasos hacia delante. –"Lo siento mucho, Kanon, pero me temo que no puedo decirte el porqué te ayudé a sobrevivir al Cabo. No es que no quiera, es solo que no lo recuerdo."

-"Oh…"- Pronunció Kanon después de una larga pausa. La verdad es que no estaba muy convencido de esa respuesta. –"Entiendo que Usted era tan solo un bebé en ese entonces, pero…"- ¿Pero qué?

-"En realidad lo lamento. Podría decirte que fue porque sentí que había bondad en ti o porque pensé que podrías servirme en algún momento. Simplemente no lo sé. Aún hay muchas cosas que no entiendo de mí misma."

Kanon consideró por unos instantes la situación.

-"Tal vez fue porque yo no podía liberar a Poseidón estando muerto."

-"¿Disculpa?"

-"No, no. No es nada, señorita. Descuide, no necesito una razón. Hubiese deseado tenerla, pero no la necesito."

-"Lamento no poder hacer algo más por ti, Kanon. Pero dime, ¿cómo es que llegaste hasta aquí?"

-"Me parece que sus Caballeros han probado ser lo suficientemente incompetentes como para dejar pasar a un potencial enemigo. Si me lo permite, me gustaría permanecer aquí. Deseo protegerla."

-"No consiento que hables de ese modo de mis Santos, Kanon."

-"Lo lamento, Atena."

-"Después de todo, ellos son ahora tus compañeros. A menos claro que desees seguir portando el título de Dragón Marino en lugar del de Santo de Géminis."

-"¿Atena?"

-"Sé que harás un buen trabajo, Kanon."

¿Él? ¿El nuevo Santo de Géminis? Era tan bueno que no podía ser cierto. Claro que no. Seguramente en unas cuantas horas se despertaría y seguiría siendo el mismo muchacho incomprendido que llegaba tarde a los entrenamientos.

Bueno, mientras se despertaba, aprovecharía la situación. Apenas y podía esperar para portar aquella Armadura.

Si su hermano lo viera, se retorcería en su tumba.

* * *

El Reloj de Fuego había sido encendido y los Santos de Bronce pronto llegarían a Atenas atraídos como moscas a la miel. Dohko de Libra había regresado al Santuario después de 243 años y éste se preparaba para enfrentarse contra aquel intruso que tanto poder poseía.

Pero lo que más le llamaba la atención, eran esos tres cosmos que recorrían la escalera que llevaba a Tauro. Dos de ellos se parecían demasiado a los de Saga y Camus, pero los Dioses sabían que eso era imposible. El Santo de Escorpio odiaba que su mente le estuviese haciendo semejante jugarreta.

Extrañamente, los tres hombres cruzaron Tauro sin problemas. Tan solo unos cuantos minutos después, pudo sentir el cosmo de Aldebarán desapareciendo.

El primer Santo de Oro había caído y la primera llama del Reloj ni siquiera se había extinguido.

-"Descuida, Aldebarán. Pronto te alcanzaremos."

Entonces, de nuevo el Templo de Géminis sorprendió a los habitantes de las 12 Casas. Un poderoso cosmo comenzó a protegerla. Antes de que Milo pudiese preguntarse quién era el dueño de esa energía, sintió una presencia en el Templo de la Diosa.

Sin mirar atrás, salió corriendo de la Casa de Escorpio.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pam pam paaaaaaaaam! ¿Qué tal este capie? Me costó mucho trabajo el imaginarme cómo Kanon llegó con Atena. Fue un problema que planteé desde antes de que escribiera el primer capítulo de la historia porque, si decidía hablar de pasadizos secretos, hubiera sido un asunto para manejar desde un principio. De algún modo, me pareció incorrecta la idea de túneles debajo de las 12 Casas, al menos que fueran de conocimiento general. Muchas (si no todas) las fortalezas tienen 'salidas de emergencia' y no es que crea que el Santuario sea una de las excepciones, es solo que creo que la seguridad no permitiría que nadie supiera de ellas. Ni siquiera los Caballeros Dorados. Supuse que solamente el Patriarca o los Santos más cercanos a él los conocerían (lo vemos, tal vez con Aioros si vemos el anime y consideramos el tremendo rollo que hay debajo de su templo y con Saga el cual sospecho que tuvo que usarlos de cuando en cuando para deshacerse de los cadáveres que tan continuamente 'producía'). No sé... creo que ya estoy desvariando mucho.  
> Considero que Shaka TUVO que haber sentido la presencia de Kanon. Lo mismo con la hermana de Milo. Creo que él es lo suficientemente perceptible como para haber adivinado las intenciones de ambos. Si él pudo sentir el bien que había en Arles, creo que el bien de Kanon hubiese sido más que tangible. Por eso lo dejó pasar.  
> Eh... hn... si... creo que ya. Una disculpa por la tremenda demora. Supongo que es porque estoy a punto de terminar de escribir esta parte del fic y como que mi cerebro está renuente y pierde constantemente las ganas de escribir. '  
> Domo arigatou!


	66. Capítulo 65: Beloni (Agujas)

-"¡¿Ese hombre sigue con vida?!"

Un boquiabierto Milo se ponía de pie frente a Atena. No era que estuviese acostumbrado a romper su posición al ras del suelo de un modo tan abrupto, pero aquella noticia lo había dejado completamente anonadado. Hubiese esperado cualquier respuesta por parte de su Diosa pero… ¿Kanon? ¿Cómo fue posible que ese hombre sobreviviera a toda la furia del Mediterráneo?

-"En estos momentos se encuentra vigilando la Tercera Casa."- La de Géminis.

_¿Por qué no moriste?_

Muerto pudo haberlo perdonado, pero estando con vida no habría forma en la que Milo se olvidara de su maldita traición. Poco le importaba el perdón de Atena. Poco le importaba si todas sus víctimas lo perdonaran.

_No._

Kanon no se iba a salir con la suya. ¡Ya había jurado en contra de su Diosa una vez! Sin el más mínimo recato lo volvería a hacer.

_Ese hombre pagará por todo._

Tomar su vida, pensaba, sería aceptar un precio bastante bajo, pero al menos sería gratificante. Pero, antes de que Milo pudiera disponerse a buscar a Kanon, una fuerte energía se estrelló en contra de la Cámara Principal.

-"Por favor espere aquí."

Salió corriendo hacia el lugar del impacto y no se sorprendió al encontrarse con un enorme cráter en medio del recinto. Ahí, un pequeño remolino de energía aún giraba sobre sí mismo. A los cuantos segundos, éste desapareció, dejando tras de sí tan solo una ligera estela circular de polvo.

_Un poder impresionante._

Había muy pocas personas de las cuales Milo pudiera decir eso.

_Así que sí eran ellos._

Saga y Camus regresaron de la muerte para enfrentarse en contra de los que alguna vez fueron sus compañeros. El húmedo ambiente y el romántico escenario eludían un tanto al ingenuo de Poe. A su maestro le hubiera fascinado todo ese circo.

Entonces, una azulada figura estremeciéndose a unos cuantos metros de distancia llamó la atención del Santo de Escorpio. Éste alzó el rostro hacia el intruso y una parte de sí quiso reír abiertamente al ver a Kanon en aquella bochornosa condición: tirado en el suelo, gruñendo por el dolor que las heridas de su cuerpo le causaban, su ropa desgastada y, sobre todo, con aquella mirada que denotaba frustración y odio al saberse vencido, una vez más, por su hermano.

_Imitador. Saga siempre ha sido mejor que tú. Si te hubieras dado cuenta antes… si lo hubieras aceptado…_

¡Ah! Si su antiguo ser pudiera leer sus pensamientos... ¿Cuántas veces no se repitió a sí mismo que Kanon superaba a Saga en todos los aspectos?

Milo se descubrió a sí mismo alzando la voz. Pero qué extraño se sentía el pronunciar tan abiertamente aquel nombre. Tomó un poco de aire y decidió tranquilizarse. Kanon más que nadie llegó a conocer la fragilidad del Octavo Guardián, pero las cosas habían cambiado. Eso se lo demostraría.

_Aunque sea una mentira._

Acortó la distancia entre ellos, bajando pausadamente las escaleras que llevaban hacia el trono. Kanon se levantaba con pesadez, apenas pudiendo sostener su propio peso con sus brazos y rodillas. La escena era patética. Lo suficiente como para inspirar un poco de compasión (ese maldito sentimiento) en el corazón del Santo Dorado. Ya antes él lo había visto así de vulnerable.

_No puedes. Nadie puede._

Y, maldiciéndose a sí mismo, quiso salvarle nuevamente.

-"Afortunadamente no recibiste mucho daño. Ahora será mejor que te largues de aquí."

En su afán de traicionar a su Diosa acabó traicionándose a sí mismo. La última esperanza que le quedaba a su orgullo era que Kanon no aceptaría la generosa oferta. Y él lo sabía: Kanon permanecería en el Templo de Atena. Siempre fue un necio.

_Lárgate._

Kanon le repitió constantemente esa palabra durante su estadía en Cabo Sunión. Era hora de que Milo le pagara con la misma moneda.

_Lárgate ya. Si no quieres que te mate lárgate ya._

Pero él no lo escuchó.

_Vete._

Lanzó un golpe contra el suelo como advertencia pero Kanon no se inmutó.

_Una oportunidad más. Solo una más._

-"Si no quieres morir, vete ahora mismo."

-"Suficiente."

_¿Suficiente, dices? Que así sea. Ya no, Kanon. Ya no te puedo perdonar._

El pecho del General sintió el golpe de su aguja.

Una.

_Por haber intentado asesinar a Atena. Por haber intentado alejarla de nosotros que tanto la necesitamos._

Ahora que había empezado ya no se detendría, se cobraría todos los pecados del General Marino.

Dos. Tres. Cuatro.

_Una por cada millón de personas que murieron por tu culpa. Por tu capricho._

Cinco. Seis. Siete. Ocho.

_Por cada decena de millones de personas que lo perdieron todo._

Kanon cayó al suelo nuevamente. Su dolor se podía tanto leer en su rostro como escuchar en sus quejidos. Sus extremidades temblaban y los sangrientos puntitos sobre su ropa se extendían rápidamente.

_A estas alturas ya deberíamos de estar peleando. Ya debería de estar demostrando lo fuerte que soy. Pero es extraño… ¿por qué no contraatacas?_

Usualmente Milo no aceptaría una pelea así: en la que el enemigo ni siquiera mostrara interés en defenderse. Además, Kanon estaba arrepentido (nadie podía ser tan buen actor en semejante situación); era tonto seguir peleando. Sin embargo, en esos momentos poco le importaba el honor o la lógica al Santo de Escorpio. Si Kanon quería recibir los 15 golpes, los tendría. Al fin y al cabo, aún tenía algunas cuentas qué cobrarle.

Nueve. Diez. Once. Doce.

_Por Altea y su esposo. Por Dictis y por la estúpida niña que por tu culpa tengo que cuidar._

-"¡Milo!"

La voz de esa mujer… Saori Kido. Afortunadamente el Santo de Escorpio no se encontraba en sus cinco sentidos, de lo contrario se hubiera sentido terriblemente mal por odiar tanto a su Diosa en ese instante. Milo ya se había cansado de seguir órdenes: lo hizo durante muchos años y casi siempre obtuvo malos resultados. En ese momento no le apetecía ser diplomático.

Kanon podía recibir el perdón de todas las criaturas del mundo, vivas o muertas, y aún así Milo no lo perdonaría. ¿Qué importaba si Atena no entendía eso? Su lealtad hacia sí mismo era más importante. Aceptar al General Marino entre sus líneas, pensaba, fue tan solo una medida que la Diosa acató sin prestarle demasiada atención. Milo estaría de acuerdo con eso, entonces: un guerrero más, un guerrero menos. ¿Cuál era ya la diferencia?

Trece. Catorce.

_Por haber arruinado a mi maestro y a su abuelo. Por haber destrozado el Red Fox._

La sangre y un desgarrador grito brotaron cuando las últimas agujas se encajaron en el exhausto cuerpo de Kanon.

Por unos instantes, el atacante consideró dejar a su víctima morir así, lentamente, pero aún había varios pecados por los que el General Marino no pagaba.

La última aguja.

_Por haber dejado que Saga te encerrara en ese horrible lugar. Por no haberme dicho que habías escapado. Porque fuiste derrotado. Porque no te largaste cuando te di la oportunidad. Por haberme hecho creer dos veces que estabas muerto. Por todos esos malditos años en los que no estuviste conmigo. Por todas las veces que grité tu nombre y no apareciste._

_Porque nunca te diste cuenta de lo mucho que te quería._

Por todo

_Una vez que recibas Antares serás perdonado, Kanon. Esto acabará con todo._

Preparó su ataque, cerró los ojos y corrió hacia él.

Y, una vez más, se traicionó.

* * *

_La muerte._

Tal vez era su imaginación, pero ésta parecía ser un tanto más dolorosa de lo que se esperaba.

-"Atena, siento que los cosmos de los Espectros se acercan."- Curioso. Kanon nunca pensó que la voz de Milo formara parte del Hades. Pero, ahora que lo pensaba, aquella húmeda sensación debajo de sí tampoco parecía algo propio del Inframundo. Mucho menos lo era el olor oxidado que percibía. Todas esas sensaciones eran demasiado reales como para formar parte del Otro Mundo. –"Voy a regresar a la Casa de Escorpio, discúlpeme."

_Después de todo sigo vivo._

Milo no pudo con él.

_Te lo dije. No me iría sin matar al menos un enemigo._

Seguramente no era el mejor momento para echarle en cara al Santo Dorado el error que cometió pero simplemente tuvo que decírselo.

-"Espera, Milo. ¿No te preocupa dejar a Atena sola conmigo, siendo yo un enemigo?"

Diferente a lo que esperaba, el Santo de Escorpio no pareció sorprenderse al ver a su contrincante recuperarse de una muerte inminente. Tan solo detuvo sus pasos, como si hubiese olvidado mencionar algo sin importancia.

-"Aquí ya no hay ningún enemigo."

_Ya veo. Estás convencido de que moriré en cualquier momento._

-"Aquí el único que está es un amigo."

_¿Qué?_

-"Un Santo Dorado…"- Giró parcialmente su rostro, mostrándole un gesto más de amenaza que de cualquier otra cosa. –"Llamado Kanon de Géminis."

_Pero..._

Apenas entonces notó que sus heridas ya no sangraban, que la nube que había comenzado a empañar su visión había desaparecido y que su cuerpo perdió el escozor que le quemaba por dentro. ¿Cómo no se dio cuenta antes? Aquél fue un golpe directo al corazón; un par de milímetros de diferencia y hubiera muerto.

_Lo logró. Pudo aprenderlo._

El Santo de Escorpio no falló; simplemente decidió mantener a Kanon con vida.

Cuando Atena lo absolvió de sus pecados y lo nombró Santo de Géminis no se puso a pensar en lo que el resto de la Orden pensaría. Un traidor, un demonio, un asesino, ¿qué más daba? A él nunca le importó lo que los demás dijeran. Entonces ¿por qué lloraba?

¿A él qué diablos le importaba el juicio de Pánides que un mocoso decidió propinarle?

Es más, ¿por qué aceptó todos esos ataques pudiendo golpear al Santo de Escorpio hasta el punto de la inconsciencia?

_Pero al final me perdonó._

-"Al verlos comprendí tus sentimientos y los de Milo."

Kanon había pensado que la única bendición que necesitaba era la de Atena, pero cuando éste la recibió se sintió un tanto vacía. Claro. Un perdón otorgado de un modo tan sencillo podía llegar a sentirse artificial. Era como afirmar que el delito ni siquiera había sido tan grave y ese era un menosprecio bastante cruel. Tal vez él no causó directamente todas esas muertes, pero tuvo algo que ver ¿no?

_Qué tonterías pienso._

Sea como fuere, recibir aquel dolor se sintió… correcto.

_Aunque solo de él. Solo lo hubiera permitido de él._

Por alguna extraña razón, aún sentía que le debía algo. Si ambos sobrevivían, pensaría más al respecto. Por ahora, tenía otras cosas qué hacer. La última mirada que el Santo de Escorpio le propinó resultó ser más que un buen incentivo para concentrarse. 'Te he dado la oportunidad de pelear a nuestro lado, Kanon.'- Decía la mirada. –'No te atrevas a fallarnos.'

_Sigue siendo un niño loco._

-"Me temo que Saga y los demás han pasado la Casa de Géminis, Atena."

En tan solo un par de minutos pudo incorporarse por completo.

-"Eso quiere decir que pronto llegarán a Cáncer. No te debes de preocupar, Kanon. Parece ser que Shaka ya se está encargando del asunto."

El nuevo Santo de Géminis no estuvo muy convencido, pero no tenía muchas opciones.

-"Iré a vigilar. Por favor quédese aquí."

Salió de aquel recinto con olor a sangre y, una vez afuera, dirigió su mirada hacia la escalinata que llevaba a Piscis. Aún en la oscuridad fue sencillo identificarlo. Suspiró satisfecho.

_Parece que yo ya soy inmortal, Milo. Así que eres tú al que le toca esforzarse para no morir._

* * *

Sí.

Kanon había cometido muchos errores pero estaba bien. Todos lo hacían y todos tenían derecho al perdón.

_Tal vez así puedas mantenerte con vida por más tiempo._

Lo dudaba, pero tenía una pequeña esperanza de que así fuera.

La obra principal del circo aún no comenzaba, pero ésta se acercaba con rapidez.

¿Cuántos morirían y cuantos sobrevivirían?

¿Qué importaba ya?

Lo único que valía la pena era disfrutar el momento por el que esperó durante tanto tiempo. Era una pena, sin embargo. De repente la idea de morir en batalla ya no le parecía tan romántica.

_Al menos pude volverlo a ver._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Seh... ya se van a comenzar a morir todos...  
> coff  
> Pánides: rey de Calcis. En los juegos fúnebres en honor de su hermano, participaron Homero y Hesíodo compitiendo el uno contra el otro. Pánides quiso otorgarle el premio a Hesíodo, pero el público no estuvo de acuerdo y se premió a Homero. Un 'juicio de Pánides' es un juicio sin gusto o sin fundamentos.  
> Esto... originalmente, este capie tenía un poema de Poe titulado The Bells (III)... pero al final vi que estaba bastante fuera de lugar. Intenté ponerlo en otro capie pero tampoco... así que simplemente opté por quitarlo. Aún así dejé la referencia al ambiente Poesco del lugar.  
> Bueno... un capie... eh... ¿qué puedo decir? creo que lo planeé por tanto tiempo que al final no quedó como debió de haber quedado. No sé. Será que lo leí tantas veces que perdió gran parte de su encanto. Lamento no haber podido expresar mejor este momento que considero tan importante. Espero que a ustedes les haya gustado.  
> Eso es todo por ahora. Gracias y que tengan un buen día.


	67. Capítulo 66: Ougnome (Perdón)

-"Ya es tarde."

Su pequeño 'interlocutor' no se tomó la molestia de alzar la vista de su libro.

-"Eh."

Para el oído inexperto, aquella expresión hubiese pasado por una afirmación pero, en realidad, ésta fue solo una respuesta automática para evitar que la conversación continuara. Kanon ya se sabía bien el algoritmo que seguía. El niño lo aplicaba cada que estaba sumergido en algo que le interesaba.

Primero iba el 'eh' que podía traducirse como un 'estoy ocupado'. Era una advertencia pero la hora que el reloj de manecillas anunciaba no permitiría que Kanon se diera por vencido. Al menos no tan fácilmente.

-"Ya vete a dormir."

A continuación, venía el pesado suspiro, seguido por una frase o una palabra que fingía denotar cierta consideración a lo que le decían.

-"Al rato."

El niño, medio recostado en el suelo de la cabaña, dio vuelta a la hoja.

-"Nada de eso. Ya has tenido suficiente."

El tercer punto consistía en una respuesta gutural. En este caso se trataba de una semejante a un 'no'.

-"Milo..."

Cuando el niño frunció el ceño y elevó su rostro, Kanon reconoció el antepenúltimo recurso. 'Suficiente' era el modo de interpretar aquellas cejas unidas y la torcida boca que deformaba el rostro del niño de un modo ligeramente cómico.

-"No lo diré otra vez."

Si mal no recordaba, venía el sarcasmo.

-"Bien."

El niño retomó su lectura.

-"No me hagas levantarme."

Y, finalmente, venía la total y cruel indiferencia.

La discusión siempre terminaba en ese punto, dándole el triunfo a uno u a otro.

Kanon se frotó la cara con ambas manos, convenciéndose a sí mismo de que tendría que levantarse de la cama, caminar hacia el menor, cargarlo y arrojarlo al escueto colchón de paja para luego apagar las lámparas mientras una mirada asesina se clavaba en su nuca.

-"Éste."

Retirándose las manos de la cara, Kanon dirigió su mirada hacia Milo, un tanto sorprendido de que rompiera el algoritmo de un modo tan abrupto.

-"¿Ahora qué quieres?"- El mayor arrastró sus palabras.

-"Quiero aprender éste."- Indicó mientras señalaba una hoja que de todos modos no podía ser identificada por Kanon (estaba lejos de su ángulo de visión). Al notar que su maestro suplente estaba demasiado ocupado mirando hacia el techo de madera, Milo decidió ponerse de pie para luego mostrarle la añorada ilustración. –"Éste."- Insistió.

-"¿Pero de qué rayos hablas? ¿Te has vuelto loco?"- Kanon no dejó de observar las vigas de madera. -"¿Más?"

-"Saga…"- El cantado tonito del niño no irritó tanto al gemelo como lo hizo aquella palabra. Milo sabía perfectamente que él no era su hermano; el mocoso se dirigió así hacia él solo para molestarlo y llamar su atención.

-"No vuelvas a llamarme así."- Rendido, Kanon decidió ladear su rostro y no se arrepintió cuando reconoció la página que el chiquillo señalaba tan ávidamente. Ni siquiera intentó suprimir su risa. –"Eres solo un bebé. No puedes creer que en serio podrías hacer eso."

-"¿Bebé?"- Milo dejó de escuchar desde esa palabra.

-"Escucha…"- Se sentó sobre la cama y le arrebató el libro, colocando su pulgar entre las páginas señaladas para luego pasar frente a la cara de Milo todas las hojas anteriores. El aire producido provocó que un par de mechones del menor bailotearan, ingrávidos, sobre su frente. –"Cuando perfecciones todos éstos te podrás dedicar a practicar el que quieres."

-"¿Por qué?"

-"¿Por qué? Porque esto no es un juego, si te equivocas puedes matar a la persona a la que quieres salvar."

En aquellas páginas se explicaba detalladamente un punto de presión ubicado en el corazón. Con la fuerza y el área indicada, un toque ahí podía detener hemorragias y restablecer el orden del cuerpo. Una técnica útil pero demasiado peligrosa. Milo tendría que practicar durante años para poder alcanzarla.

-"Pero si de todos modos se está muriendo ¿qué importa?"

Kanon tuvo que admitir que ese era un buen punto.

-"Ese no es el chiste."- Tuvo que contestar para no mostrarse inseguro. –"Mira, cuando puedas darle a algo en movimiento con la precisión de una aguja, entonces podrás pensar siquiera en intentarlo."

-"¿Y eso cuánto tardará?"

Kanon colocó su mano sobre la frente del niño para luego empujarlo hacia delante. Él había dicho esas palabras como ejemplo de algo imposible, no para que el mocoso se emocionara.

-"Años."

-"¿Cuántos?"

-"No sé."- Eligió un número al azar. –"Cien."

Hubo una minúscula pausa.

–"¿Y luego?"

-"¿Y luego qué?"

-"¿Cuánto más para-"

-"¿Es que nunca te cansas?"

Silencio.

-"Tengo hambre."

Kanon sucumbió sobre la cama y se volteó boca abajo, pretendiendo asfixiarse. Había tenido suficiente.

-"Oye…"

-"Eh."

-"Tengo hambre."

Un suspiro.

-"Lo siento."

Pero no hizo nada al respecto.

-"Oye…"

-"Hn."

-"Me duele la panza."

Kanon alzó el rostro por unos segundos para luego volverlo a hundir en la blanda superficie.

-"Si me muero va a ser tu culpa."- Continuó el niño.

-"Pobre de ti."

-"Oye…"- Silencio. –"¡Oye!"

Milo aceptó que había perdido esa batalla y finalmente decidió que era hora de irse a dormir. Torciendo la boca, apagó las lámparas y se tiró sin mayor parsimonia sobre el montoncito de paja que fungía como su cama.

-"Una aguja."- Murmuró.

Le encantaría verle la cara a su maestro suplente cuando le demostrara de lo que era capaz.

* * *

_-"Tês tu'khes!"_

El casco de la Armadura de Escorpio era examinado con severidad. Su dueño lo repasaba con lentitud entre sus manos para luego, una vez que éstas terminaban, volver a comenzar una y otra vez.

-"Por Donu…"- Dirigió una fugaz mirada hacia el Templo de Cáncer, el lugar en donde los que alguna vez fueron sus amigos se enfrentaban indirectamente contra Shaka. –"¿Por qué?"

Más que dolor, sentía ira. Los que alguna vez entrenaron a su lado ahora peleaban a muerte contra el Santuario. Habían aceptado un triste y temporal soborno a cambio de sus almas. Lo peor de todo era que a Milo le parecía que lo estaban disfrutando.

-"Ya les daré tiempo para que lo disfruten."

Milo podía perdonar muchas cosas pero, como Kanon había experimentado hacía no mucho tiempo, el de una traición era el perdón más caro que podía otorgar. Ni siquiera a ellos les daría un descuento.

-"Mucho menos a ustedes."

Aún así, aceptaba que todo el asunto era sospechoso. La idea de Saga como un traidor no era tan aberrante como la idea de él aceptando ser un súbdito cualquiera, y eso era en esos momentos. Tal vez ni siquiera llegaba a ser un 'cualquiera' pues Hades mandó a sus Espectros detrás de los resucitados, obviando su falta de confianza hacia ellos.

Ni siquiera cuando Saga mandó un segundo ataque, esta vez en contra de Shaka de Virgo, Milo se convenció de que aquella traición era impulsada solo por el deseo de los Santos caídos de volver a vivir.

-"Cuando Hades se harte de ustedes, los regresará al Círculo del que vinieron."

Seguramente ellos entendían que no eran más que marionetas. Pero, si lo sabían…

-"¿Por qué?"

Escorpio tenía solo una respuesta.

-"No son traidores."

Se declaró a sí mismo, procurando no elevar demasiado su voz para evitar que algún Kobold lo escuchara.

-"O tal vez lo son, pero debe de haber algo más."

¿Un motivo? A Milo no se le ocurría ninguno.

Ellos no eran ni estúpidos ni egoístas. Saga, Camus y, ahora lo reconocía, Shura, llegaron al Santuario con otro motivo aparte del de atacar a sus viejos compañeros.

-"¿Por qué?"

Todo pasaba irritantemente rápido. El Reloj de Fuego ya había consumido sus primeras cuatro horas para cuando Milo dejó de sentir el cosmo de Mü y de Seiya. Afortunadamente, a diferencia de los cosmos de Aldebarán, Dohko y Shaka, éstos volvieron a aparecer después de varios minutos. Aioria asesinó a seis Espectros pero dejó pasar a otros seis, tres de los cuales resultarían ser Saga y los demás. Ahora, todos los Santos de Bronce estaban dentro de las Doce Casas y el enemigo había llegado hasta la Casa de Virgo. Por fortuna, al sentir la amenaza en su Templo, el cosmo de Shaka volvió a brillar.

El tener que permanecer en el Templo de Escorpio crispaba a Milo hasta el punto de la demencia y era su pobre casco el que sufría las consecuencias. Su mente le gritaba que si se detenían a tiempo podrían evitar una desgracia. Si mostraban pronto sus verdaderas intenciones todo resultaría bien.

Entonces, ¿por qué había una vocecita que le decía que todo eso estaba mal? ¿Por qué sospechaba que el motivo no sería pronunciado a tiempo? La verdad era que Milo ya no quería confiar en sus amigos. A pesar de que todo señalaba a que se trataba de una farsa, Escorpio se negaba a aceptar que ellos pudieran tener una excusa lo suficientemente buena. De hecho, aunque la tuvieran, él se encargaría de hacerles pagar por el mal rato que les estaban ocasionando.

Y después de eso, los perdonaría.

Después de todo, ¿acaso no acababa de perdonar a la persona cuya traición más le dolía? ¿Cuántas veces no maldijo a Kanon por el simple hecho de que no estuviera a su lado? Ni qué decir de cuando se enteró de que él siempre estuvo vivo.

¡Vivo!

Mientras Milo se aburría en la bendita Cíclada, Kanon estaba feliz de la vida improvisando un plan para destruir a Atena. Mientras Milo permanecía despierto por noches enteras preguntándose si el mayor seguía vivo o no, el otro se entretenía jugueteando con las estúpidas nereidas.

Más que el haberse dejado atrapar, más que el haberse aliado con Poseidón para destruir a tantos millones de personas, incluida su familia, lo que más quemaba al Santo de Escorpio era el hecho de que nunca le dijo que estaba vivo. Kanon no dio ni una sola señal sino que prefirió simplemente desaparecer. Fue entonces claro para Milo que todos esos años fueron totalmente inútiles. Él había sido tan importante en la vida de Kanon que éste no volvió a pensar en él durante los 13 años que permanecieron separados.

¡Y para colmo, luego lo volvió a hacer!

Qué aplastado por el mar ni qué ocho cuartos. Kanon sobrevivió y después se atrevió a ir directamente con Atena. Pasó frente a sus narices a hurtadillas y escondiendo su cosmo. Aunque de esa no lo culpaba del todo. Seguramente el pobre tenía miedo de que los Santos Dorados lo asesinaran al verlo. No es que fuera un miedo mal infundido, claro. De haberlo hecho de otro modo, Kanon hubiese muerto en Aries.

Pero, siendo realistas, ¿en serio pensó que su pequeño aprendiz podría asesinarlo? ¿O simplemente quiso evitarse la molestia de verlo?

Para cuando Milo estaba considerando regresar al Templo de Atena para, ahora sí, matar a Kanon, la quinta flama del Reloj se extinguió.

Shaka acabó con los últimos Espectros que quedaban en el Santuario y condujo a los traidores a su jardín.

-"El jardín de árboles de sala. Atis…"- Hacía muchos años que no le llamaba así. –"¿Qué diablos haces?"

Una larga y desigual pelea comenzó en el Sexto Templo. El viento soplaba con fuerza y parecía como si la luna hubiera dejado de alumbrar. El presagio finalmente se materializaba.

Cuando la quinta flama desapareció, Milo pudo entenderlo.

-"Shaka, ¿quieres morir?"

Unos minutos después, una monstruosa explosión consumió el jardín de Virgo. Cuando el polvo se desvaneció, Milo de Escorpio se dio cuenta de la nueva verdad.

-"Ya no puedo perdonarlos."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ya sé... un capítulo muy corto... pero no podía ser de otro modo... o al menos del otro modo no me gustó coff. No pasa demasiado... pero luego las cosas pasarán tan rápido que... eh... mejor ahí le dejamos.  
> Tês tu'khes es algo así como 'maldita suerte' en griego antiguo.  
> Bueno, ya estuve viendo el asunto de la corrección del fic y... ' pues creo que tomará bastante más tiempo de lo que tenía planeado. Además, decidí no subir los capítulos revisados sino hasta que ya tenga toda la historia checada. Así que por un rato parecerá que no hago nada. ¡Pero lo estoy haciendo! ¡Lo hago!  
> -o- Por lo mientras, seguiré subiendo este fic... hasta que se acabe.  
> ¡PAM PAM PAAAAM!  
> Gracias y que tengan un buen día.


	68. Capítulo 67: Thauma (Milagro)

-'Por Donu…'

Milo permaneció durante varios minutos en la oscuridad de las ruinas del Templo de Virgo. No deseó mostrarse inmediatamente pues el impacto que sintió al ver a los traidores provocó que la sangre de su rostro se drenara. Una cosa había sido el sentir su presencia, pero ¿verlos?

La impresión de ver de pie a la misma persona que él mismo se encargó de alistar para el Hades era demasiado intensa. ¡Él tuvo su frío y rígido cuerpo entre sus manos! ¿Cuánto tiempo no permaneció viendo el rostro de Camus esperando que sus ojos se abrieran? ¡Y ahora él estaba ahí: vivito y coleando! Ese tipo de cosas simplemente no deberían de pasar. No podían pasar. El que Hades eligiera a los Santos caídos como sus nuevos lacayos era, Milo reconocía, un arma psicológica brillante.

Pero ya había permanecido oculto por demasiado tiempo. Como Caballero de Escorpio era una vergüenza ocultarse por nerviosismo y no por premeditación. Borró de su mente sus recuerdos para solo quedarse con el rencor y el orgullo. Ya tuvo suficiente de perdones para esa noche. ¿Pero del gusto de aguijonear a alguien? De eso no se había cansado ni un poco.

-"Pero qué interesante…"- Acabaría con ellos como llegó a hacerlo con esos estúpidos cangrejos. Los aplastaría y los vería retorcerse con el poco de vida que les quedara. –"Los mataré a todos aquí mismo."- Ya tampoco escucharía los molestos sermones de Mü. Si él podía indultar a los traidores estaba bien, pero eso no querría decir que Aioria y Milo tuvieran que hacerlo.

Si bien el asesinato de Shaka fue más bien un suicidio, los intrusos se atrevieron a utilizar en contra de un solo enemigo la técnica prohibida. La Exclamación de Atena no era un ataque secreto; el conocimiento del mismo fue pasado de maestro a alumno incluso después de que éste fuese vetado. Ni siquiera los fieles seguidores del Deseo Original pudieron hacer algo al respecto: la descripción de la técnica era ampliamente descrita en cientos de libros alrededor de todo el Santuario y nunca, ningún Patriarca se atrevió a desaparecerlos. ¿El motivo? Se trataba de un pacto entre Santos Dorados creado por orgullo y, tal vez, por miedo. El ataque los unía, los elevaba de lo que realmente eran y los convertían, al menos por unos segundos, en Dioses. Con ese poder, y si quedaban los suficientes, siempre tendrían una última oportunidad.

Pero todo cambiaba cuando la víctima del golpe era una sola persona; y todo se volvía una atrocidad cuando la víctima era otro Santo Dorado. No solo era un acto terrible por la implicación del asesinato de un compañero de armas sino porque era la violación más insensata y directa que podía existir al decreto de la Diosa.

Después de todo, la técnica se prohibió después de la traición de tres Santos Dorados hacia uno de sus hermanos; ese que, en aquel entonces, era el más querido por la Hija de Zeus.

-'Basta de compasión.'- Esta vez solo habría cabida a un final y éste no contendría ni una sola gota de remordimiento.

-"El ataque final. ¡Antares!"

-"¡Cuidado!"

No muy a tiempo pudo reconocer la postura de Saga. Avergonzado, escuchó un tremendo grito salir de sus pulmones. Los repetidos golpes de la Explosión de Galaxias aterrizaron sobre su cuerpo y la poderosa energía lo arrastró hacia el techo para luego dejarlo caer sobre los rígidos mosaicos de mármol.

¿Cuándo fue la última vez que lo golpearon así? El intenso dolor en su espalda no le permitía recordar eso o cualquier otra cosa. Había estado tan concentrado en asesinar a Saga y a los demás que no les prestó interés a sus contrincantes. Fue por eso que necesitó de aquel grito de advertencia para poder sobrevivir al ataque. Aunque, por otro lado ¿podía culparse a sí mismo por haber pensado que no recibirá un contraataque? Aquellos tres recibieron los embates de Shaka, Aioria y él mismo de un modo casi consecutivo. Esos hombres debieron de haber regresado al Hades desde hacía casi una hora pero seguían ahí, de pie, comportándose con el mismo orgullo con el que llegaron.

-"Imposible."

Era como si en algún punto del camino Shura, Saga y Camus se hubieran vuelto inmortales. Solo eso podía explicar el porqué su sangre aún corría a través de sus venas en vez de escaparse por los múltiples orificios de la Scarlet Needle.

Y luego, aquella posición.

Mü, Milo y Aioria la reconocieron inmediatamente.

-'Esos malditos intentan matarnos.'

Los tres sabían que solo podían hacer una cosa para intentar salvar a la Diosa. También sabían que seguramente morirían en ese lugar. Ya solo les quedaba una salida y ésta era el romper la orden de Atena.

-'Al demonio.'

Después de todo, esta vez serían tres contra tres.

Después de todo, la muerte era un castigo correcto para cualquier Santo de Oro que se enfrentara contra uno de sus hermanos. Incluso si solo lo hacía por defensa propia.

Fue gratificante ver que ni siquiera Mü dudó en utilizar aquella última carta. De cierto modo le hizo sentir al Santo de Escorpio que el deseo de realizar la Exclamación de Atena no era tan irreverente como parecía.

Como por instinto los tres tomaron sus lugares frente a sus enemigos. Con la respiración serena movieron sus manos del modo que tan repetidas veces llegaron a practicar. Siendo uno solo, la triada decidió darlo todo.

Lo que vino después fue un solo grito, una intensa luz dorada y una implacable ráfaga de viento seco y cortante.

Era una pena que el Santo de Escorpio estuviese tan concentrado en aquella técnica. De no haberlo estado, hubiera notado la divinal perfección del ataque que realizaban. Seis cosmos reunidos en un solo punto, ninguno de ellos más fuerte que el otro. Habían creado una esfera perfecta en donde solo existía un pensamiento: Atena. La energía revoloteaba sobre sí misma y algunas ínfimas partes decidían escaparse del centro, elevándose hacia cualquier sentido que el poderoso viento les permitiera. La tierra temblaba como si los Gigantes estuviesen ahí mismo, peleando contra las flechas de Heracles mientras los poderosos rayos de Zeus se estrellaban contra las baldosas.

Dioses.

Los seis Santos de Oro se convirtieron en Dioses pero no podían regodearse por ello. Irónicamente, de haberlo hecho hubieran roto el perfecto equilibrio que tan accidentalmente crearon.

Pero los mortales están imposibilitados a crear con sus cuerpos maravillas eternas. Los mismos humanos no permiten su existencia.

Palabras. ¡Estúpidas palabras que los mocosos de Bronce se atrevían a pronunciar en contra de la maravilla!

¿Quiénes se creían ellos para presumir entender del todo los sentimientos de los resucitados? ¿Ya qué más daba a quién obedecían los portadores de armaduras negras? Fueron ellos los que desearon comenzar una Exclamación de Atena, dejándoles a Mü y a los demás ninguna otra salida.

Esos cuatro imbéciles. Esos pobres ingenuos creyeron que podían detener la pelea con palabras lindas, que había otras opciones que las de empezar ese divino infierno.

¡Estúpidos!

Cuatro niños de Bronce no podrían entender los verdaderos sentimientos de un Santo de Oro. No eran ni siquiera dignos de intentar comprenderlos.

Ellos no se daban cuenta de que cuando tres hombres deciden tomar el camino de matar a un compañero con la Técnica Prohibida es porque ya no hay marcha atrás. Ni Odiseo, ni Néstor, ni siquiera el mismísimo Hermes hubiera podido convencerlos de terminar con la batalla.

¿Entonces por qué ellos fingían entenderlo todo? ¿Por qué se atrevían a destruir la recién creada obra de arte?

De un modo tan rápido como fue creada, la esfera se elevó hacia el cielo, destruyendo a su paso lo poco que quedaba del Sexto Templo, el cual acabó colapsándose sobre todos los que se encontraban adentro.

-"Ustedes dos, ¿están bien?"

Saliendo de los escombros, Milo y Aioria comprobaron que aún tuvieran todas las partes de sus cuerpos en su lugar. Casi inmediatamente buscaron a los responsables de que la energía se desequilibrara, pero los culpables nunca fueron encontrados. Desafortunadamente para ellos, los Santos Dorados no pudieron darse a la labor de buscarlos. Una familiar mano salió a duras penas de entre el cascajo.

-"Saga."

A éste se le complicaba el respirar pero estaba mucho más vivo de lo que se suponía debía de estar.

De acuerdo. Milo se encargaría de ese asunto.

Pero por tercera vez aquella noche, sus planes fueron frustrados, esta vez con una simple y amable frase: "Detente, por favor."

-"¿Atena?"

Milo, Mü y Aioria sabían que hasta entonces la encarnación de la Diosa no había tomado precisamente las mejores decisiones pero ¿pedir una audiencia con los asesinos?

-"Hay algo que debo decirle a Saga en persona."

Los Dioses suelen ser caprichosos. Eso Milo lo sabía muy bien, pero eso más que caprichoso era… bueno. No era propio negarle ese favor a su Diosa. Después de todo, aquellos hombres ya estaban más muertos que vivos. No habría de qué preocuparse. Posiblemente el único problema sería el pesado viaje de subida.

-"Hay que buscar a los otros."- Indicó Mü una vez que se rompió la comunicación con la joven.

-"¿Qué pasará con Seiya? ¿Con todos?"

-"Estarán bien."- Mü no estaba muy convencido, pero ocultó su inseguridad al agacharse para sacar a Saga de los escombros. –"Ellos aún no pueden morir."

-"Curioso."- Milo revolvió un trozo de roca, lo cual le permitió identificar el azulado cabello del antiguo Santo de Acuario. –"Usualmente mueren los que no deben de hacerlo y viceversa."

El silencio reinó en el desmoronado Templo y continuó hasta más de la mitad del camino.

-"Aioria, Aioros-"

-"¡Calla!"

Leo estaba furioso, posiblemente más que Milo o Mü juntos. Si el enojo era causado por la aparente muerte de los Santos de Bronce, por la muerte de Shaka o por el simple hecho de sentirse traicionado, Escorpio no pudo reconocerlo. Seguramente se trataba de todo un poco.

Milo, por su parte, ya estaba más tranquilo. El haber realizado la Técnica Prohibida le permitió descargar un poco de ira y, gracias a eso, ahora pensaba con mayor claridad. Ya no importaba si Camus y Saga eran traidores. Lo único que él quería saber era el motivo de sus acciones. No podía entenderlo. Por más vueltas que le daba al asunto, le era imposible llegar a una conclusión. El silenció le agobió y, haciendo a un lado su orgullo, se atrevió a preguntar.

-'¿Por qué nos traicionaron, amigo mío?'

No recibió respuesta.

El camino hacia el Templo de Atena le causó al Santo de Escorpio un sentimiento muy parecido al de la prothesis de apenas unos cuantos meses, solo que esta vez no había ataúdes; solamente cuerpos sin vida, vacíos y patéticos siendo arrastrados por tres hombres que no sabían lo que estaba pasando.

-"Atena, como usted lo pidió, aquí están Saga y los demás."

-"Pero no son muy diferentes a los muertos."- De haber sido otra la situación, Milo se hubiera atrevido a sonreír ante el comentario de Aioria. De haber sido otra la situación, él mismo lo hubiera pronunciado. –"Ya ni siquiera pueden hablar."

-'Ya basta.'- Con suerte, el circo estaba por dar su última función.

Milo tiró a Camus, como reprochándole por su silencio. Se sintió un tanto sorprendido al ver a los otros traidores caer del mismo modo al suelo.

-"¿Kanon?"

El susodicho caminó hacia su hermano y le ofreció un pequeño cofrecito dorado. La escena era interesante, no solo por la curiosidad que levantaba aquel objeto, sino también porque esa fue la primera vez que Milo vio a Saga y a Kanon juntos.

En aquel momento se le ocurrió imaginarse el cómo hubiesen sido las cosas si Kanon y Saga no hubieran sido tan orgullosos. En esos momentos estarían durmiendo tranquilamente, esperando por un nuevo día de entrenamiento y de estudio. Maias viviría con su aburrida familia, aspirando a ser no más que una simplona ama de casa. El Santuario no estaría en crisis por falta de maestros y, lo más llamativo, nunca hubiera conocido a los jóvenes de Bronce. Todo ello sonaba tan simple ahora que se lo planteaba…

¿Y qué con ello?

Por más que Ewan renegara del destino, a su alumno siempre le pareció que el Universo se ponía de acuerdo para que pasara un cierto evento. 'Las cosas pasan por algo.' Pensó. No es como si Hades hubiera cancelado su ataque al ver a todos en Atenas llevarse de maravilla.

Después de unos segundos de expectativa, Saga abrió el cofre y sacó, con mano temblorosa, el brillante y afilado objeto que éste guardaba.

¿Atena le ofrecía a Saga aquel objeto en señal de su perdón?

¿De qué diablos le servía el perdón a un muerto? Milo no dudó en pronunciar aquel pensamiento.

La Diosa caminó hacia el gemelo mayor y colocó sus manos entre las suyas.

-"Puedes matarme con esto, Saga."

-'No.'

Antes de que cualquiera pudiese entender lo que pasaba, la niña (pues solo eso parecía en aquel momento) guió la daga hacia su cuello.

Para cuando Aioria y Milo pudieron moverse, el cuerpo sin vida de Saori Kido caía al suelo.

-'No.'

¿Cómo? ¿Atena les pidió que los llevaran ante Ella solo para eso? ¿Aldebarán y Shaka murieron solo para eso? ¿Cómo? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué la Diosa había sido tan cruel? Destruyeron Templos. Rompieron Leyes. Se obligaron a borrar todos los recuerdos de sus mentes, ¿para eso?

Su Diosa. Su vida. Todo yacía en el suelo del Templo sobre un enorme charco de sangre.

-'¿Por qué?'

Y miró hacia el que, se suponía, había sido su mejor amigo.

-'¿Por qué?'

Y él de nuevo no contestó.

-"¡¿Por qué?!"

Lo alzó por el cuello sin importarle si lo asfixiaba o no. Si lo mataba o no.

-"¿Por qué?"

Su hermano. Su amigo. ¿Por qué no le contestaba? ¿Por qué no le explicaba lo que había pasado? ¿Por qué no lo ayudaba a sentirse menos miserable?

¿Por qué tenía que corresponder su mirada con esos grises ojos sin vida?

-"Ankou…"

Susurró y lo dejó ir. Sus manos se escurrieron por su pecho hasta que sus rodillas chocaron con el suelo. Esperó por unos segundos a que al menos se atreviera a posar una mano sobre su hombro, pero la espera fue en vano.

Nada.

-"Ankou… ¿por qué?"

No había nada.

Milo se había sentido solo en muchas ocasiones, pero nunca así: tan desesperado, tan defraudado.

-"¿Por qué?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah, bueno... este ha sido uno de mis capítulos favoritos. Es algo diferente. Quise dejar a un lado lo más posible la descripción de lo que pasaba para evitar aburrirlos (por eso hay varios hoyos y cosas sin decir. no las consideré necesarias), así que me fui un poquito más con la parte emotiva del asunto. Quise dar una explicación maomenos lógica del porqué los goldies sabían hacer la Exlamación de Atena con todo y pose. Espero que haya sido algo creíble. Sobre el porqué se prohibió... bueno, eso es algo explicaré (dios quiera) en otro fic más adelante... eh... ' bastante más adelante.  
> Y... ya sé que fui muy dura con los Bronceados... -o- ¡Pero tenía que descargar toda mi ira sobre ellos! Creo que quise dar a notar que los Santos de Oro son los más orgullosos de los 88. Tal vez demasiado para su propio bien, pero bueno.  
> Eh... originalmente me vi en complicaciones para saber quién llevaría a Saga ante Atena: si Mü como en el anime o si Milo como en el manga. Ambas cosas me servían. Pero Megu me convenció de seguir la corriente fanservicera jejeje.  
> Lamento mucho, mucho la tardancia, pero andaba en final de semestre y eso es como que horrible y ahora que nomas me falta recibir una calificación (espero) pues me dio una gripe que anda haciendo mellas en mis ojitos (roooojos, rooojos), por lo que no he podido estar mucho tiempo en la compu.  
> Como sea, espero que este capítulo les haya gustado tanto como a mi! ¡Domo arigatou minna-sama!


	69. Capítulo 68: Dikaioo (Juez)

-"¿Ya acabó?"

La niña, la menor de todas en aquel dormitorio, pegaba su nariz en el vidrio de una de las múltiples ventanas que circulaban la habitación. Su vista estaba fija en la borrosa mancha negra que en realidad eran las 12 Casas.

-"Supongo que ya."- Comentó una chica mayor, retirando del pie de la ventana a la pequeña.

Casi todas las mujeres de la habitación se despertaron al escuchar una fuerte explosión en el Templo de la Diosa. Otras se fueron levantando al sentir el nervioso movimiento de sus compañeras de cuarto. El resto no se inmutó sino hasta escuchar el enorme estallido que aconteció en la Casa de Virgo.

Y después de eso, solo hubo silencio.

-"¿Eso es bueno?"

-"¿Qué pasará ahora?"

-"¿Estarán bien?"

-"¿Y Atena?"

Maias, aunque despierta, permanecía recostada sobre su litera. Estaba nerviosa (su amarillento pulgar derecho lo denotaba), pero sabía que las cosas no cambiarían si se asomara, como lo hacían el resto de las muchachas, por la ventana.

-"¿Por qué no vamos a ver y ya?"- Maias alzó el rostro para buscar a la dueña de esas palabras. No se sorprendió al ver que se trataba de una de las veteranas.

-"Ni lo pienses, Siris."- Indicó la mayor de todas. La única anciana. Maias la reconocía como la que les dio la bienvenida y el reglamento en su primer día en el Santuario. Ella estaba sentada a un costado de su cama, realizando el intrincado tejido que siempre realizaba antes de dormir. El cuadro general podía emitir serenidad pero sus fruncidas cejas obviaban que esa mujer estaba todo, menos relajada.

-"Pero podrían estar muriendo."

-"Están muriendo, muchacha."- Indicó la mujer. –"Pero créeme, no hay nada que tú puedas hacer allá afuera."

-"Pero el señor Aldebarán. El señor Mü."

-"Si quieres hacer algo, reza por sus almas. No hay más."

-"No es justo."- Genial, pensó Maias. La niña estaba a punto de llorar. –"¿Por qué no podemos hacer algo?"

-"Ya está bien, Siris."- Otra veterana, Ilitía, habló. –"Ella tiene razón."

Maias torció la boca. ¿En serio estaba bien? ¿Qué pasaría si ellos morían? ¿Si Atena moría? ¿Acaso la situación era tan peligrosa como aparentaba? Por unos instantes se sintió de nuevo en las catacumbas de Tripiti, escondiéndose con desesperación de la subiente marea. Claro que ahí, en Atenas, los heridos y la escasez de agua habían sido intercambiados por mullidas camas y estómagos llenos.

-"Estará bien."- Murmuró. –"Hay cosas peores."

* * *

-"¿Por qué?"

Un extraño brillo amarillo sacó a Milo de su ensimismamiento. Extrañado, notó una mariposa traslúcida volando hacia el noreste.

-"Una de las hadas de Papillion."- Le tomó unos segundos a Mü el terminar su oración. –"Era un espía de Hades."

Tanto Milo como Aioria alzaron sus rostros. Durante toda esa confusión se habían olvidado que el verdadero enemigo permanecía sentado en su trono del Pontos.

-'Todo ha sido por Atena.'- Saga se puso de pie y caminó hacia el cuerpo sin vida de la muchacha. –'Shura, Camus, es hora de irnos.'

Los susodichos asintieron y caminaron hacia él.

-"Ankou… ¿por qué no nos dicen qué diablos está pasando?"

-'Te pedí que no volvieras a llamarme así.'

La tierra tembló por unos segundos pero nadie le prestó atención.

-"Nosotros solo veníamos a hablar con Ella."- Shura fue el que decidió confesar. –"El Patriarca tenía un importante mensaje para Atena, pero Ella lo entendió antes de que se lo pudiéramos comunicar."- Ni Leo, Escorpio o Aries entendieron aquellas palabras. –"Su Armadura. Ella tenía que despertar su Armadura Sagrada y eso solo se puede hacer con su propia Sangre. Ella decidió morir-"

-'Suficiente, Shura. La señorita Pandora nos espera. Hades nos espera.'

El español decidió tomarle la palabra a Saga, el cual se inclinaba para sujetar el cuerpo de Atena entre sus brazos.

-"Esperen."- Advirtió Aries. –"No pueden llevársela así."- Se teletransportó y a los pocos segundos apareció de nuevo, sujetando una sábana blanca. –"No pretenderán llegar frente a Hades con las manos vacías."

Saga asintió como si no le hubiera dado demasiada importancia al asunto y cubrió el cuerpo de la Diosa con la tela.

Hubo un nuevo temblor, esta vez más fuerte que el anterior.

-'Kanon, cuida de la Armadura, ¿quieres?'- Después de dirigirle la mirada a su hermano, Saga se dirigió hacia el Santo de Aries. –'No hay mucho tiempo. Tienen que apresurarse.'

-"Entiendo. Cuiden de Atena."

-'Ese será el trabajo de Shaka. Ya no hay mucho que nosotros podamos hacer.'

El viento sopló con aún más fuerza y, reuniendo la poca energía que conservaban, Saga, Shura y Camus desaparecieron a la velocidad de la luz.

-"Sabías esto desde el principio, verdad Mü?"- Milo frunció el ceño mientras notaba que había dejado su casco en Virgo. Si alguna vez regresaba por él, tendría severos problemas para encontrarlo. –"¿Por qué demonios no dijiste algo?"

-"Yo solo sabía que ellos deseaban que Atena alcanzara el Octavo Sentido y que Shaka murió para adelantársele. No esperaba lo de la Armadura. Además, de haberlo dicho, hubiéramos malgastado el sacrificio de Saga y de los demás."

-"¿Y el sacrificio de Aldebarán? Me sorprende que un trío de zombis te importe más que él."

-"No pongas palabras en mi boca, Milo."

-"Estúpidos."- Los tres hombres se desconcertaron ante la intromisión de Kanon. –"La sangre de Atena corre fresca por sus pies y lo mejor que pueden hacer es discutir entre ustedes."

-"¿Sigues aquí?"- Escorpio arqueó la ceja y sonrió de medio lado. –"Ya te hacía en Géminis probándote tu nueva Armadura."- Volvió a dirigir su rostro hacia Mü. -"Maldito Atis. Habiendo formas tan variadas de morir tuvo que elegirse la más controversial. ¡Todo esto valió para un carajo!"

-"El Santuario se está colapsando."- Comentó Aioria como para dar a entender que ya habían perdido el tiempo suficiente.

-"Es porque Atena se ha ido."- Aclaró Kanon. –"Sin Ella y sin el Patriarca, el Santuario no puede mantenerse en pie. En unas horas todo esto quedará en ruinas. Tenemos que irnos a Alemania ahora."

-"Esperen un momento."- Insistió Escorpio. -"¿Qué pasará con la Armadura de Atena, Mü?"

-"No sé. No sé cómo es que deba de despertarse ni dónde esté pero estoy seguro de que mi Maestro hará algo al respecto. Nosotros debemos de adelantarnos."

-"Yo los alcanzaré después. Procuren no morir antes de que llegue."

-"Y tú procura no morir antes de llegar."

-"Mocoso insolente."

-"Ya vámonos, Mü."- Al ver que Milo no estaba dispuesto a salir de Atenas y que parecía haber atrapado a Kanon en otra discusión, Leo tuvo que recurrir a Aries. –"Antes de que todo esto desaparezca."

-"¿Milo?"

-"Aye, aye…"- Rindiéndose, Escorpio se colocó a lado de sus compañeros.

En pocos segundos llegarían a Alemania.

* * *

-"Esto debe de ser una broma."

Leo, Aries y Escorpio observaban el Castillo de Hades desde una distancia no muy segura.

-"¿Ya te dio miedo, Gata Dorada?"

Los Caballeros no podían ver el paisaje con mucha claridad. La noche era oscura a pesar de la luna llena y las negruzcas paredes de la construcción tampoco ayudaban. Apenas y podían notar los detalles del edificio cada que una de esas extrañas corrientes de aire verde salía del peñasco que rodeaba al castillo.

-"Estás especialmente irritante esta noche, Arácnido."

-"Vamos."

Siendo guiados por Mü, los tres caminaron hacia la entrada de la fortaleza. Los Espectros que la vigilaban no tardaron en descubrirlos y mucho menos en atacarlos.

Y, mientras los Santos peleaban contra los sirvientes de Hades, descubrieron que algo no estaba bien.

-"¡¿Un campo de fuerza?!"- Gritó Aioria mientras destruía la Sappuri de uno de sus enemigos.

A pesar de que la cantidad de Espectros era considerable, la fuerza de cada uno de ellos era ínfima. Incluso con el campo de fuerza, no significaron un reto para los Caballeros Dorados. Pronto, el último de los guardias sobrevivientes cayó al abismo.

-"Malditos cobardes."

-"Tenemos que entrar al Castillo. Tal vez ahí podamos-"

-"Alguien viene."- Interrumpió Leo. –"No es como los demás."

Los tres miraron con expectativa hacia la enorme puerta de madera. Cuando ésta se abrió, dejó salir a un hombre rubio y alto. Su Sappuri y su cosmo evidenciaban algo claramente: se trataba de uno de los tres Jueces del Hades.

-"Ustedes tres, ¿a qué han venido?"

Su voz gruesa y su jactancioso tono acentuaron su rango.

-"Apártate de nuestro camino."

-"¿A dónde se dirigen?"- Su actitud, totalmente indiferente.

-"Lo sabes muy bien. Venimos a defender a Atena."

-"Siento lástima por ustedes, Santos."- Su sonrisa, cruel. –"Ustedes no son más que gusanos comparados con los Espectros de Hades."

-'Interesante.'- Pensó Milo. Después de todo ¿acaso no había más de una docena de Espectros muertos a su alrededor? ¿Acaso los seguidores del Dios del Inframundo no se escudaban detrás de un campo de fuerza que evitaba que sus enemigos pudieran desempeñarse al 100? –'Debe de estar loco.'

-"Siento lástima por ustedes porque no tienen oportunidad de ganar."- Pero él realmente creía lo que decía.

-"Solo dices tonterías. ¡Haré que te tragues tus palabras!"

-"¿Bromeas? Yo, Radamanthis nunca he sido herido."

Aioria incendió su cosmo.

-"Entonces déjame ser el primero en hacerlo. ¡Será la primera vez que te lastimen!"- Reunió su energía y lanzó su ataque.

El enemigo fue golpeado, pero sus reflejos fueron rápidos.

-'No sirve.'- Pensó Escorpio. Tendrían suerte si algo lo hacía. –'Necesitamos más.'- Al demonio con eso de no atacar a una persona teniendo ventaja numérica. Los Dioses sabían que no tenían la ventaja física.

-"¡Scarlet Needle!"

Catorce golpes seguidos.

-"¡Extinción de Luz Estelar!"

Eso tampoco sería suficiente.

-"¿Es que no lo entienden?"- Aquellos ataques solo alimentaron el ego del enemigo. –"Estos son los dominios de Hades. No importa cuánto poder tengan. No tienen ninguna posibilidad."- Se elevó del suelo y se dirigió directamente hacia Aioria y, con un golpe certero, lo mandó a varios metros de distancia. De no haber sido por el barandal que los separaba de aquel precipicio, lo hubieran perdido.

Radamanthis no tardó en atacar a los otros dos. Sus golpes eran descuidados pero poderosos.

Esa noche, Milo sintió más dolor que el de toda su vida junta. Al diablo con el entrenamiento de Saga. ¡Al diablo con el entrenamiento de Ewan! Esos eran golpes de verdad.

Pero de haber sido solo dolor, hubiera estado bien. Sin embargo, su frustración le causaba más agonía que la que cualquier golpe del Juez. ¿Así iba ser su muerte? Ojalá que Ewan nunca se enterara.

-"Los arrojaré vivos al Cocytos."- El cuerpo de Aioria se suspendía sobre el abismo. –"Se arrepentirán el haberse enfrentado aquí conmigo. Podrán ver lo débiles que son."

-"¡Aioria!"

Pero entonces, cuando Leo se precipitaba hacia la oscuridad del Cocytos, cuatro cosmos conocidos inundaron el lugar. La cadena de Andrómeda sujetó con fuerza el brazo de Aioria y varios golpes distrajeron al Juez.

Así que Saga tenía razón. Los Santos de Bronce no eran hormigas. ¡Eran cucarachas! El Santo de Escorpio nunca estuvo tan feliz de encontrarse con los indestructibles insectos. Sus energías parecían haber sido renovadas y todos ellos estaban repugnantemente entusiasmados. Eso estaba bien. Era lo que necesitaban. Pero el orgullo de su rango no les permitió acceder a que la pelea cambiara de participantes.

-"Rápido, salgan de aquí."

Pero los necios no les escucharon.

Leo, Escorpio y Aries tuvieron que cubrirlos para evitar que el ataque de Radamanthis los hiriera. Les costaron muchas palabras cursis el finalmente convencerlos de que no eran útiles ahí, de que tenían que entrar al Castillo.

Mü les dijo que vencerían a Radamanthis, pero los Santos de Oro sabían que eso era poco probable: solo les darían un poco de tiempo. Además, ellos ya estaban cansados. La siguiente etapa de la pelea necesitaría más de tres Caballeros semiinconscientes.

-"Los estaremos esperando."

Bien. Parecía que nunca se irían.

¿El ataque final de los Santos Dorados? Tal vez lo parecía, pero ellos tenían la esperanza de que fuera solo el cierre de una parte de la batalla. Con suerte, podrían herir al Juez y, con un milagro, sobrevivirían a lo que viniera.

Lo único que Milo esperaba, era que sobrevivieran lo suficiente como para ser merecedores de una muerte digna.

Aries, Leo y Escorpio lanzaron sus ataques casi al unísono. Radamanthis no tardó en imitarlos.

Un intenso resplandor verde los cubrió a todos y entonces, el dolor se detuvo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bueno, espero que les haya gustado el mini inter que hubo de "lo que no se vio en la Saga de Hades". Mü se pudo teletransportar porque ya no había ningún kekkai en el Santuario (aunque ya lo hemos visto hacerlo con todo y campo de energía...). Eeeeh... y bueno, como seguramente lo podrán adivinar, el siguiente capítulo que suba será el último. Habrá epílogo... si les consuela. Creo que eso es todo por ahora. Me dio un aigre y me duele el pecho T.T.  
> ¡Se cuidan!


	70. Capítulo 69: Telexion (Muro)

-"¿Mamá?"

El pequeño niño se asomó por la puerta de la cocina. La noche estaba más que entrada y el único ruido que se escuchaba era el de los grillos del jardín y el de los platos chocando los unos contra los otros debajo de un chorro de agua fría.

-"¿Qué pasa?"- La mujer dejó a un lado sus deberes y miró con extrañeza al niño.

-"Tengo miedo."

-"¿De qué?"

-"A morir."

La mayor sonrió mientras caminaba hacia su hijo.

-"No te preocupes. Tu papá y yo todavía estaremos aquí mucho tiempo."- El niño alzó las cejas, sorprendido por aquella respuesta. ¡Si no eran las muertes ajenas las que le preocupaban! Esas eran solo eso, muertes. Pero, ¿la suya? ¿Cómo sería? -"Y a ti te falta mucho más."- Aseguró. –"Mucho después de que ya no te acuerdes de nosotros."

El pequeño le propinó una mirada extraña: entre enojada y avergonzada. Como si el tiempo hiciera una diferencia. Él simplemente tenía miedo a morir. No le importaba el cuándo.

-"¿Cómo es?"

-"No sé, hijo. Pero un niño tan pequeño como tú no debería de preocuparse por eso. Es tonto."

Convenciéndose de que esa noche no hallaría un consuelo mejor, decidió regresar a su habitación, esperando que para el día siguiente el miedo hubiese desaparecido.

* * *

Un sueño.

Una mezcla de imágenes y sonidos yendo y viniendo.

Sin sentimientos.

Sin razón.

Solamente recuerdos rotos y confusos. Nombres cambiados. Lugares fusionados. Situaciones imposibles.

Sin dolor.

De haber estado en mí, me hubiese vuelto loco.

Pero en ese entonces estaba bien.

Todo era un sueño. Y en ese momento, estaba bien.

Hubiera permanecido ahí, sumergido en el mar de hielo por el resto de la eternidad, y no me hubiera molestado demasiado. Hubiera estado ahí, ahogándome en mis propios recuerdos incluso después de que la piel de mi cuerpo se pudriera sin mi cosmo para mantenerla con vida.

Pero no es fácil seguir durmiendo cuando ocurren tantas cosas a tu alrededor.

El cosmo de Pegaso comenzó a despertarme. Podía sentirlo, pero no reconocerlo. En realidad, no me importaba. Su presencia no era más que un débil fantasma: la reminiscencia de una reminiscencia.

Algo sin importancia.

Ni siquiera Seiya me pudo fungir como ancla hacia al mundo real. Fue por eso que preferí seguir durmiendo, entreteniéndome en aquella esfera de confusión que en tanta serenidad me mantenía.

Pero una nueva presencia pronto comenzó a molestarme. Ésta era mucho más fuerte. Mucho más identificable. Y, sobre todo, bastante más significativa.

Me obligué a mi mismo a recordar. A ordenar mis pensamientos.

¿Aquella casa blanca con cara a la iglesia? Milos.

¿Aquellos templos de mármol? Las 12 Casas.

¿Aquel castillo cubierto de penumbra?

Hades.

Comencé a recordar porqué había llegado a ese, ahora lo reconocía, congelado lugar. Finalmente, un roce de energía cepillando mi frente me hizo despertar por completo.

Confundido como estaba, no tardé demasiado en darme cuenta de lo que ocurría. Atena aún necesitaba nuestra ayuda. Eso estaba bien. Eso quería decir que Ella aún seguía con nosotros.

Finalmente decidí que era hora de despertar. Contraje los músculos de mis dedos, pero pronto noté que eso no sería suficiente para liberarme. Procedí a aplicar fuerza con mis brazos. Entonces, escuché un fuerte crujido de no muy lejos de donde yo me encontraba. Aparentemente Aioria y Mü también comenzaron a moverse.

El hielo era firme, pero no lo suficiente. El sentir el aura de la Diosa nos revitalizó. Era tranquilizante ver que, aún después de aquella pelea en la entrada del Castillo, la esperanza podía regresar a nuestros corazones con tanta facilidad.

Lo primero que oímos al despertar fueron las molestas voces de unos Espectros. Creo que Aioria y yo nos alegramos al saber que podríamos desquitarnos un poco con esos cuatro pobres desafortunados.

Ingenuos.

Incluso estando bajo los efectos del campo de fuerza de Hades pudimos destruir a decenas de peones. ¿Qué nos durarían ellos ya que nuestros cosmos no estaban atados por un hilo invisible?

Pronto comprobamos que fueron menos de cinco segundos.

Después de constatar que el Santo de Fénix había hecho lo que mejor sabe hacer (y esto es, desaparecer cuando más se le necesita), decidimos dirigirnos hacia la Guidecca. Hacia el Muro de los Lamentos.

En aquel entonces no sabía mucho de aquella construcción. Solo sabía, por lo poco que había leído, que ésta era de suma importancia. Tanto así que las murallas de la ciudad de Príamo parecerían una burla a lado de ésta. Una barrera tan olímpica solo podía estar protegiendo algo aún más divino: los Campos Elíseos.

Y eso era extraño.

¿Cómo, siendo una estructura primordial, no contaba con más de media cuartilla de descripción?

Mientras corríamos hacia el Muro, deseaba que aquella falta de información se debiera a que la muralla no era tan indestructible como se esperaba y que el detallar en el asunto hubiese sido una pérdida de tiempo.

Pero el cosmo de Shaka, a punto de consumirse a sí mismo, me obligó a aceptar que el asunto no sería tan fácil como parecía.

Llegamos ante el muro tan solo unos segundos después de Dohko de Libra. Afortunadamente, éste detuvo a Virgo antes de que hiciera una nueva estupidez.

El vernos reunidos me hizo olvidar por varios segundos contra lo que nos enfrentábamos. No éramos ni la mitad de los 12, pero en aquel momento me parecieron suficientes. Recuerdo que prometí ofrecerle un buen sacrificio a Atena (si es que regresábamos a Ática) por habernos dado una nueva oportunidad. También recuerdo que Shaka demostró un pesimismo poco digno de quién se conocía como 'el más cercano a los Dioses'.

'Haremos que brille el Sol.'

Aquella frase del maestro de Libra borró la flaqueza que comenzamos a sentir y, antes de que pudiésemos pensarlo mejor, los cinco teníamos las Armas de la Séptima Armadura en nuestras manos, listos para lanzarlas con todas nuestras fuerzas ante nuestro Ilión.

La idea era sencilla. Creo que todos en aquel momento estábamos seguros de que iba a funcionar. Después de todo, habíamos comprobado que tan solo un arma en manos de un Santo de Bronce podía destruir el Pilar Central del Templo de Poseidón. Era difícil de imaginar que cinco armas en manos de cinco Santos de Oro no pudiesen romper un simple muro.

Pero, ¿cómo se dice?

Ley de Murphy.

Si algo puede salir mal, lo hará.

Admito que el recordarlo me avergüenza. Estaba bien que no éramos expertos con las armas, pero el ser golpeados por ellas mismas… eso había sido simplemente bochornoso. Pero en aquel momento estábamos tan desesperados de cruzar el Muro que no reparamos en nuestro pisado orgullo.

Al ver que habíamos fallado, Seiya no tardó en precipitarse. Tomó la espada de Dohko y corrió con todas sus fuerzas en contra del Muro. Hubiese muerto de no haber sido porque un brillo dorado lo detuvo.

¿Cómo explicar la cascada de sentimientos que tuve al ver aquella estructura dorada frente a nosotros? Aioros de Sagitario había venido a ayudarnos.

Por si fuera poco, 5 de las Armaduras restantes no tardaron en llegar.

Lo que ocurrió después fue realmente un milagro. No hay otro modo de describirlo.

Si aquella vez en la que las 12 Armaduras se reunieron en el Santuario la sensación fue sumamente intensa, ahora que estaban solo 11, el sentimiento no era menor. Muy al contrario, la emoción se había al menos triplicado. Esto porque no solo se trataba de las Armaduras, sino porque con ellas se encontraban también los cosmos de nuestros hermanos.

Pronto descubrimos que la resonancia, en vez de disminuir, aumentaba. Ellas no estaban saludándose después de una larga separación. Ellas estaban llamando a la Última.

Me sorprendí mucho cuando apareció la Armadura de Géminis. Ésta llegó ante el Muro por sí misma. Aparentemente Kanon tenía cosas mejores que hacer que reunirse con nosotros. Bien por él. Por lo que podía sentir, él también estaba divirtiéndose. Me tomé unos cuantos segundos para cuestionarme si el formal General Marino podría huir nuevamente de la muerte. Admito que deseé que no fuera así. Supongo que pensaba que solo podría reunirse con nosotros si él moría. No es que creyera que él quisiera estar con nosotros, claro.

Hyoga y Shiryu se nos unieron.

La resonancia se detuvo.

Y, entonces, pude entenderlo.

Ese era el momento por el cual permanecí tanto tiempo con vida.

Mi nacimiento, mi entrenamiento, los acuartelamientos durante las Guerras Santas: todo me llevaba a ese punto. Ewan no estaría de acuerdo conmigo, pero yo sé que todas mis acciones me llevaron paso a paso a ese momento. No había forma de escaparme de aquel destino. Camus y los demás eran la mejor prueba de que ni siquiera con la muerte uno es capaz de desembarazarse de la misión que le han encomendado los hados.

De nuevo estuvimos juntos. ¿De nuevo, digo? Posiblemente habían sido más de cien años desde la última vez que los 12 Caballeros Dorados se vieron en la misma habitación.

Pero no hubo tiempo para saludos efusivos. Yo mismo no me atreví a pronunciar más que una u otra expresión de sorpresa. En aquel momento, todo parecía dicho.

Sagitario tomó su flecha dorada y la apuntó hacia el Muro de los Lamentos.

Todos sabíamos lo que teníamos qué hacer y las consecuencias que recibiríamos. Aquella noche comprobamos el poder de dos Exclamaciones de Atena chocando entre sí. Lo que seguía era un ataque similar pero con una fuerza exponencialmente mayor. Si con la energía de solo seis Caballeros Dorados pudimos alcanzar el estado de Dioses, siendo doce los superaríamos incluso a Ellos, aunque fuese tan solo por unas milésimas de segundo. Con eso sería suficiente para destruir el Muro. Éste caería como la pobre muralla de Éaco: frágil e inservible ante poderosas serpientes marinas.

Mi pobre mente estaba renuente a aceptar lo que estaba a punto de ocurrir, pero no por ello dejé de sentirme dichoso. Toda mi vida culminaría en ese punto. En aquella explosión se consumirían mi coraje y mis sueños. Todos mis recuerdos desaparecerían en una llamarada de cegadora luz que consumiría todo a su paso.

Y yo nunca había estado tan feliz. No porque estuviera ayudando a Atena. Mucho menos porque le estaba dando una nueva oportunidad a Hyoga. Me sentía bendecido porque, a final de cuentas, había valido la pena. Y, al final de la historia, me uniría con mis hermanos.

Así es como toda la gente debería de morir. Pensé.

Para variar, los mocosos dieron paso a los de mayor experiencia. Esa vez, nosotros seríamos los héroes. Al menos hasta que los sobrevivientes derrotaran a Hades. Confiábamos en ellos porque nos demostraron que podían lograrlo; porque Atena los había elegido. Mis rencores hacia ellos desaparecieron. ¿Qué más importaba ahora el quién había matado a quién? ¿Qué más daba si al final ellos recibían todo el crédito? Éramos nosotros quienes crearíamos el verdadero milagro. Éramos nosotros quienes alcanzaríamos la muerte más perfecta de todas.

La cuerda del arco se tensó.

La hora de mostrar nuestra valía llegó. Cualquier duda que pudo haber existido en nuestros corazones se esfumó. Cualquier odio que pudimos haber experimentado se hundió entre el orgullo y la esperanza.

Aioros lanzó la flecha dorada y los 12 Santos de Oro nos convertimos en uno solo.

Lo que siguió fue un temblor y un estallido.

Una luz tan brillante como la del Sol.

Nuestros cuerpos quebrándose.

Hasta que, finalmente, dejamos de existir.

* * *

Cuando el niño despertó, ya no había ninguna presión en su estómago. Las lágrimas que habían deseado escapar la noche anterior se retiraron entre sus pestañas. Las locas ideas que comenzaron a crearse en su cerebro le dieron paso a los planes para las travesuras de ese día. El temor a la muerte no volvería a turbar sus sueños sino hasta dentro de muchos años e incluso, cuando volviera a hacerlo, el miedo radicaría ya no en la idea de dejar de existir, sino en el simple 'que valga la pena'. Muchas noches pasaría ideándose la muerte perfecta y justo después de hacerlo, les rezaría a los Dioses para que le permitieran tener un final digno.

El niño bajó de la cama y corrió con los pies descalzos hacia el comedor. Estaba emocionado: esa tarde visitaría de nuevo el campamento de los hombres que entrenaban a la orilla del mar.

Se sentía bien.

Tenía el presentimiento de que algo muy bueno pasaría esa noche.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Éaco: En efecto, ese es el nombre más o menos bien traducido de Eaicos, el otro juez del infierno. Le dejé así para que no confundiera. Para hacer larga historia corta, Eaco participó en algún momento de su vida en la construcción de la muralla de Troya junto con Apolo y Poseidón. Cuando apenas la terminaron, tres serpientes marinas atacaron las tres partes respectivas del muro. Las serpientes que atacaron las partes hechas por los dioses murieron al instante, pero la parte de la muralla de Éaco fue destruida. Apolo no tardó en interpretar el presagio: Troya caería en dos ocasiones por un descendiente de Éaco (y así fue).  
> Ahm... bueno... ¿miedo a la muerte? De pequeña yo tenía pánico a ese asunto (-' toooooooodo comenzó cuando le puse atención a los anuncios sobre la rabia). Al menos durante una época me fue difícil conciliar el sueño por ese temor. Lo peor era que no podía expresar nada a los adultos porque... lo veían muy tonto. Y para mí eso no era nada tonto, por supuesto. Sin embargo era un temor que se olvidaba fácilmente y que solo regresaba a acosar durante las noches en las que uno simplemente piensa demasiado.  
> Esta parte fue la que me dio la idea de cambiar el estilo de escritura en algunos cuantos capítulos. Sabía que el último TENÍA que ser narrado por Milo-sama.  
> Y... ya. Dejo lo cursi para el epílogo XP


	71. Epílogo: Theke (Tumba)

-"¿Ean?"

El hombre rubio alzó sus ojos del improvisado piso de láminas de madera.

-"¿Eh?"

Duilach retiró el sudor de su frente con su manga derecha. Varios de los hombres del pueblo estaban en el Red Fox para ayudar con el trabajo. Afortunadamente, siendo Ballachulish un pueblo turístico, pudieron lentamente reunir el dinero suficiente para hacer las reparaciones más indispensables. ¿Y qué era más indispensable que la taberna favorita del pueblo?

-"Te perdiste por un momento."

-"Aye."- Tomó una viga de madera y la acomodó a lado de otra hasta que ambas encajaron perfectamente. –"Parece ser que mi alumno ha muerto."

-"Vaya… lo siento."

-"Está bien."- Tomó el pegamento y lo alistó. –"El bastardo tuvo una muerte perfecta."

Duilach prefirió dejar el asunto por la paz.

No era como si lo fuese a entender de todos modos.

* * *

La muchacha recostó un ramo de flores blancas sobre el lecho de agua que la cubría hasta las rodillas.

-"Esto es para usted, Señor Aldebarán."

Apenas esa mañana un soldado informó a las doncellas sobre la aparición de una extraña escultura en medio de uno de los templos derrumbados.

-"No te olvides de los demás, Siris."- La niña iba acompañada por otras tres mujeres. La mayor de ellas fue la que habló.

Se hundieron en un solemne silencio.

-"¿Qué pasa, Mai?"- De nuevo la menor. –"Creí que querrías visitar a tu hermano."

La susodicha presionó su pulgar izquierdo.

-"Esto es horrible."

-"No."- Ilitía, la mayor, era la que más optimismo desprendía. –"Esto es lo que ellos deseaban: salvarnos, incluso dando sus vidas por ello. Ahora están en paz."

-"¿En paz?"- Maias alzó la voz. –"¡Ellos están ahí encerrados! ¿No pueden sentirlos?"- Ella podía hacerlo. Una ligera onda de calor combinada con un sentimiento de pesar llegaba hasta su pecho. –"Ellos no están muertos. Están encerrados en esa cosa."

-"¿Es eso cierto?"

-"No, Siris."- Esta vez habló la encargada de los Templos centrales, Isa. –"¿Por qué habría de serlo?"

-"Sus dioses están tan locos como ustedes. Seguro los metieron ahí solo porque sí."

-"Atena no lo permitiría."- Insistió Isa.

-"¡Atena decidió regalar el Santuario! ¿Tú crees que no regalaría a sus Caballeros Dorados?"

Silencio.

-"Ustedes."

Las cuatro jóvenes alzaron sus rostros y se encontraron con una de las Koree.

-"Señorita Shaina…"

Aquella mujer se dirigía a la entrada del Santuario cuando se topó con las doncellas.

-"Regresen a casa, niñas. Si no lo hacen, no responderé a lo que les pase."

-"¿Pasa algo malo?"

-"Unos traidores están por llegar."

-"¿Más traidores?"

-"Pegaso. Ese hombre es como una cucaracha."- Gruñó para sí y retomó su viaje.

-"¿Pegaso no era el que-"

-"Vayamos a casa, Siris. No hay nada más que hacer aquí."

Las chicas se retiraron con lentitud y nerviosismo.

A su paso solo quedaron ligeras ondas de agua y un ramo de flores flotando, gentilmente, con la corriente.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sí. Tenía que poner a Ewan... coff Después de mucho pensarlo, decidí utilizar lo que se vio en la obertura a la Saga del Cielo. Sé que el asunto está demasiado incompleto todavía y no sé si en algún momento nos sigan contando sobre las desventuras de los Caballeros Dorados, pero... ¿qué sé yo? Me pareció correcto y bastante más real de lo que hubiese logrado con cualquier otra cosa.  
> Porque eso es lo que quería de este fic: que fuera real. Sé que es algo difícil de conseguir tratándose de un anime con una historia con tantos, pero TANTOS, hoyos y contradicciones, pero por lo mismo que me quedé enredada en ella. Quise dar mis ideas de 'cómo es que pudo haber sido en realidad', tomando en cuenta lo más posible de la información que se tiene en el anime y en el manga.  
> Este trabajo no ha sido mi más extenso ni al que más tiempo le he dedicado (¬¬' esas Nuevas Aprendices... ¡Todavía tienen sus sidestories!), pero sí es el que le tengo más cariño porque ha logrado cubrir casi todas mis expectativas y, sobre todo, porque fue aceptado en un mundo en donde lo que sobran son fanfics con esta temática.  
> ¿Así concluyen dos años y medio de trabajo? No lo considero.
> 
> La revisión fue concluida. Ahora lo que sigue es la secuela. La continuación que no será ni tan seria ni tan, pero tan larga...  
> Pero suficiente de mí. ' quiero que se den un aplauso por haber aguantado esta historia hasta el final. Espero que el fic les haya dejado un buen sabor de boca, pero sobre todo, que les haya hecho sentir y apreciar a los Caballeros Dorados de un modo diferente. Más humano y, sobre todo, más orgulloso.
> 
> Mil gracias por el apoyo de sus lecturas.
> 
> Y ahora, un minuto de silencio por mi sensei Milo-sama (que a él más que nadie le debo todo esto). ¡Espero ser digna de ti, mi amado rey de los bishies! Que los dioses bendigan a la mente que te creó.


End file.
